Spiders and Magic IV: The Fall of Spider-Mane
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Every hero rises, but they eventually fall. This is how Spider-Mane died. Officially complete!
1. Expectations, Part I

_**Chapter One "Expectations, Part I"**_

Lost in a deep slumber, Peter's body felt as light as a feather while he drifted aimlessly through nothingness. However, something clung to him, wrapping its limbs around his body, like a snake coiling around its prey. He shivered involuntarily, feeling his core temperature decrease. The unknown darkness holding the stallion tightened its grip, pausing to caress the side of his face momentarily.

Peter's eyes shot open, taking in his surroundings. He was lost in a black void, surrounded by endless darkness, yet there was light provided by the platform he was standing on. It resembled a stained glass painting, beautifully illustrated by the panels. At the center of the illustration was Twilight, with her angelic wings stretching across over half of the platform.

There were three smaller portraits positioned next to the alicorn, all contained in small orbs. They were of Aunt May, Ben, and Mayday, each smiling innocently. Falling into a trance, Peter stared longingly at the portrait under his hooves, his eyes glazing over. A hazy mist snaked around his body from behind, with a pair of limbs wrapping around the stallion's waist before taking the shape of hooves.

"You love your family more than life itself," the voice softly declared, echoing across the reaches of Peter's mind. That same moment, the mist took form and resembled Applejack from the future. "You have seen the worst fate has to offer. Would you want to risk losing your family again? You _did_ fail to save me." A foreign tendril slithered against the back of the stallion's neck before pulling away and shifting into future Rainbow Dash's form. "Would they forgive you if they experienced such a loss? Aunt May still holds resentment against you for letting Uncle Ben die. Little Ben and Mayday would be devastated if their father allowed their mother to die."

Peter strained, glancing between the two mares before shaking his head. "No… I can't…"

More tendrils formed and bore into Peter's body, causing images to flash across his mind. "You've already betrayed Twilight once. What makes you so sure she isn't still with you out of obligation? You betrayed her… to sleep with Sweetie Belle, of all ponies. You don't deserve her."

An image of Twilight took shape with the alicorn holding a disappointed expression before turning her back to Peter. He reached out, only for Twilight to fade from sight.

The mist intensified, engulfing his entire body as future Pinkamena took shape beside him. "Just sleep and embrace it. The memories will no longer hurt you. Everypony will still love you, and Twilight will forgive you." A gentle smile formed on the pink mare's face. "So just sleep..."

Peter let out a deep breath as he slipped further into the darkness' hold. However, before he could fully succumb to the spreading darkness, his spider sense blared uncontrollably. A shockwave erupted from his being, chasing the mist away from the vicinity as well as evaporating the forms of the three mares. The ringing had ceased, but his cranium continued to throb. As Peter grimaced in pain and clutched at his head with a hoof, the mist gathered on the other side of the platform, taking shape.

The being bore the shape of a light blue mare, wearing a cloak as black as the darkest void. Peter's eyes widened as her violet irises narrowed on him. Trixie, with the Alicorn Amulet around her neck, levitated from the ground. A bright light ignited and glowed from the center of Peter's chest as energy was emitted from the mare's horn. A strong gust rushed out, staggering Peter. His own body moved in response to the assailing magic as it lifted him into the air.

"How could you?" Trixie asked with detest, scowling. "You were my best friend! We were family!" She grit her teeth, lifting the stallion higher in her magical grasp. "Did that really mean nothing to you? You didn't even _try_ to save me..."

Peter shook his head. "I _did_ try to save you! I didn't know that the amulet would kill you! You have to believe—!"

Trixie closed the gap until her violet glare was inches away from Peter's soft hazel gaze. " _Liar!_ You knew what removing the amulet would do to me!"

Before Peter could react, he was met with a downward force as Trixie snapped her head back. The stallion rocketed towards the platform, shattering the stained glass upon impact. The images of his loved ones scattered, dissolving into the darkness. Peter continued to fall, unable to stop his descent into madness, but a second platform materialized underneath his position.

Cracking the surface of the marble, all of the air rushed out of the stallion's chest. He rolled onto his stomach before forcing himself into a kneeling position. Peter's eyes shot open once his gaze settled on what was illustrated beneath him. Like the previous platform, this one bore a similar stained-glass themed painting, but where his family had once stood in the picture was now blank.

Trixie materialized behind the stallion. "You will lose everything. What you strived for is merely an illusion, a hopeless fantasy that someone like you could never achieve."

Peter growled, shaking his head defiantly. "I _have_ achieved it, and I'm going to keep it!" The images of his family resurfaced on the platform's stained glass painting. "Just shut up! This is _mine_! I refuse to lose it!"

Trixie frowned. "You cannot escape the past, or the future. You constantly try to deny that fact."

Mist formed, morphing into future Rainbow Dash before bolting towards Peter at lightning speed, leaving behind a multicolored contrail. She threw a kick once she was in range, forcing the stallion to duck underneath the attack at the last moment. The darkness transformed into future Applejack instantly, and the blonde dove into the air with her hooves raised high for an overhead strike attempt. Peter flipped out of her range, leaving future Applejack to strike the platform with enough strength to crack the marble surface.

Morphing into future Pinkamena's shape, she drew her swords and slashed wildly at the elusive stallion until he ended her barrage with a counter, catching the mare's hooves with his own. Trixie's form took shape before the light within Peter burned brightly, igniting into a flash. Once the stallion's vision cleared, he found himself locked in midair with his extended hooves bound by glowing black chains. Trixie materialized inches away from Peter, gazing deeply at him while he struggled to break free.

A glowing blade took form next to the mare. Using her magic, Trixie reared the weapon back, preparing to plunge it into her prey. Peter managed to swing his body away from the thrust attempt, countering with a fierce kick before the magical chains bound him back into place in midair. The force of the blow sent Trixie spiraling several meters back until she forced her unwanted momentum to an immediate halt.

Extending a hoof as her horn glowed, she pulled Peter into her waiting grasp via telekinesis. With magic digging into his neck, Trixie hissed before throwing the stallion high into the air. Gravity prevailed after a few seconds, bringing Peter into a rapid descent. Trixie readied herself to strike her approaching foe, shooting a beam of energy once her target was within range. However, Peter spun and shifted his momentum, dodging the attack while countering with an overhead strike. The blow sent the mare pinwheeling until she slammed into the marble platform with enough force to crack the surface.

Peter landed gracefully on his hooves nearby, but before he could react, Trixie's form dissolved into black mist and trailed over the edge of the platform. Soon, the platform shook violently, staggering Peter until he planted all four of his hooves onto the ground. That following second, the entire platform shifted, turning until its side was aimed skyward. Perched, Peter gazed at the source, finding Trixie hanging upside down at the bottom of the platform. She raised her hooves high overhead, even as her form alternated between that of future Pinkamena, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sweetie Belle. Particles of energy from the atmosphere spiraled into an orb hovering above her hooves. The sphere expanded, growing to a size matching that of a small building.

Taking Applejack's shape, she slammed her hoof into the platform, sending waves of energy trembling through its foundation before she hopped from her position. The platform vanished from sight instantaneously, causing Peter to plummet into the void. The mist shifted back into Trixie as she eyed her target, throwing the colossal ball of energy towards the stallion from underneath. Time slowed as Peter fell, a collision imminent as the projectile was too large to maneuver around. His spider sense blared in response to the looming danger. Peter's eyes widened as a realization entered his mind.

The stallion regained his wits, flipped into an upright stance, and extended his hooves. A bright blue light surrounded them before _Twilight Arms_ took shape over his forelegs. Peter threw the gauntlets into the center of the massive orb. _Twilight Arms_ absorbed some of the orb's energy as a chain reaction was triggered. An electrical current surged violently before the ball of magic detonated. The force from the explosion sent both Peter and Trixie flying in separate directions into the endless abyss. The mare's form dissipated into her mist-like state before spreading into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Peter continued to fall while seemingly unconscious.

"Try as you might, you can't escape from the past. It _always_ comes back. You cannot hide from it," her voice calmly stated in Peter's thoughts. "You will come to accept the harsh truths of the world. It's in your nature to fail. You will _always_ fail… especially those that you love the most. No matter what you do or how hard you try, _they_ will always pay the price for _your_ mistakes."

Before he could plummet further into the abyss, Peter's eyes shot open, and he rose, finding himself in the warm comfort of his bed. Slow to gather his bearings, the stallion attempted to slow his rapidly-beating heart with slow-paced breaths. Bolts of pain continued to pulsate through his cranium. Peter's spider sense often gave him migraines, especially if the danger was significantly threatening to his wellbeing, but it was strange to experience these sensations during a dream, if not impossible. The stallion wiped the sweat from his forehead with a hoof, exhaling. Unfortunately, this had become a recurring trend since Peter had returned from the future timeline.

"Are you okay?" Twilight whispered, earning Peter's attention. The stallion found the mare by his side in bed. He readied himself to respond, only to pause once his hazel gaze settled on the baby unicorn nuzzled between himself and Twilight, sleeping soundly as Mayday did with a trail of drool escaping from her mouth on the edge of the bed. Peter hesitantly nodded before glancing off to the side. Twilight furrowed her brow. "Were you having another bad dream?"

Peter groaned, rubbing a hoof over his sore eyes. "Yeah. It felt so real this time."

Twilight carefully pulled herself into an upright sitting position, placing her hoof over Peter's own. "This has been happening so much ever since your time-travel incident. Considering everything that you've been through, it might be post traumatic stress disorder." The mare used her magic to retrieve a quill and scroll, writing down a brief note before rolling them off to the side on top of the nightstand. "I'm going to schedule an appointment for you first thing in the morning. I think it's high time we see a psychiatrist. If we don't, there's no telling what negative effects these flashbacks and nightmares will have on your psyche in the long run."

"Okay," Peter murmured in defeated fashion, knowing that there was no point in arguing now that his wife's mind had been made up. Both ponies settled back into bed, caressing their horns against each other while placing a hoof over Ben respectively. In the back of Peter's head, the voice loomed. "Hey, Twilight?" he whispered, holding his gaze on the mare until she opened her eyes. "Do you… hate me for what happened with Sweetie Belle?"

Twilight blinked, slow to respond as if taken aback by the question. She frowned before shaking her head. "No, Peter. I don't hate you. I never have, and I never will. I just wish you would stop bringing it up." Her voice wavered, as if frustration was surfacing. Peter grimaced shamefully, his ears lowering into his mane. Twilight's eyes softened before she let out a low sigh. Leaning closer, the mare planted a soft kiss on the stallion's cheek. "You're thinking too much. Try to get some sleep. We'll talk about this later." Twilight closed her eyes. "Do I need to remind you about our plans for the day?"

Peter's eyes widened at the mare's statement. Today was truly special, and it was meant to be busy, especially for a princess and her knight. Continuing to talk about his dream of Sweetie Belle would've been fruitless at this point, seeing as Twilight's light breathing indicated that she had already fallen back into her slumber. Peter nodded, taking a moment to plant a kiss over Mayday, Ben, and Twilight's foreheads before once more settling into bed. He only hoped the nightmares would cease eventually. For now, he would focus on his three great loves: his wife, daughter, and son.

* * *

Within the walls of Canterlot Castle, a celebration was taking place on the day of Winter Wrap Up. Numerous ponies were in attendance for this special day, coming from both Ponyville and the Crystal Empire. Celebrities, royalty, common ponies, and even changelings were a part of this special event for the sake of one pony, a young filly, even. Mayday fidgeted nervously, attempting to keep her breathing leveled as the entire world watched her like anxious buzzards.

She was not the type to enjoy being the center of attention... at least, not on a global scale. However, Mayday recollected her nerve as her father placed the cake over the table. Its nine lit candles stood tall in the thick icing, begging to be dissipated. Inhaling deeply, the filly closed her eyes and blew out the candles, causing everypony in the room to erupt with cheers and applause.

"Happy birthday, Mayday!" most cheered as innumerable cameras flashed alternatingly.

Minutes passed while the festivities carried on. Most of the spectators gave their regards to the Parker/Sparkle family before seeking an audience with Princesses Celestia, Cadance, and Cadance's husband, Shining Armor. Princess Luna had excused herself early, seeking refuge from the crowd. Meanwhile, Mayday simply sat still at the table, quietly watching those interacting around her. The filly observed her mother as she paced frantically in place with a clipboard in her magical grasp between a group of ponies, barking orders regarding Winter Wrap Up. Peter quickly took the available seat next to Mayday, much to her delight and relief. This was one of the few familiar faces she knew at the party.

"What's the good word, Birthday Girl?" Peter asked, nudging the filly.

Mayday smiled, alternating her hazel gaze between the surrounding spectators and her father. "Excessive is a good word. Did we really have to invite so many ponies?"

Peter chuckled sheepishly, stealing a glance at the pink mare on the other side of the room. "You know how Pinkie Pie is. If there's gonna be a party, it's gonna be huge." The filly exhaled, as if dissatisfied with the answer she had received. Peter's eyes softened. "Do you hate it so far?"

Mayday's eyes widened before she shook her head furiously. "N-no! No, Daddy, it's not like that at all. It's just…" she trailed off, pursing her lips as she struggled to put into words what her mind was transcribing. Unfortunately, it was for naught. Her entire thought process had broken into the equivalent of a jigsaw puzzle missing half of its pieces. Exasperated, Mayday stood from her seat and exhaled. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"Come on, May. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Peter softly asked, only for the filly to ignore him and walk away.

Mayday made her way through the crowd relatively easily, thanks to her small size, but she could not escape undetected, having to stop and mingle with some of the spectators occasionally. Each ranged from reporters begging for an exclusive interview, paparazzi hoping to get the perfect shot of the 'Sparklers' first foal, and fans of her parents that longed to learn what she could do. The air was thick, making the simple act of breathing difficult to perform, yet the claustrophobic vibe that plagued the vicinity did not cause young Mayday to falter.

Instead, it only fueled her irritation and frustration further, seeing as this started happening more frequently in recent years since she earned her cutie mark a few years ago. Mayday was a prodigy, a perfect combination of her parents, and the entire world expected great things from her. Having finally reached the courtyard, the filly pause as her hooves sunk into the snow on the ground.

Twilight was usually in charge of organizing everypony's Winter Wrap Up duties, but the mare's attention was divided due to her daughter's birthday party. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been a hint of snow remaining at this point. Mayday sighed, brushing her hoof through the snow. She held it out, watching as it melted in her grasp. Any hopes of a normal life were impossible to grasp at this point, for Mayday and the snow.

"There's a birthday party going with the entire world as your oyster, and you're sitting out here watching snow melt?" a female's voice asked from behind, prompting the filly to turn to the source.

Mayday quickly recognized the mare's silver-blue mane and violet irises, groaning at the sight of her aunt. "Auntie Trixie. Not everypony is a narcissist. Then again, I guess the mirror won't look at itself."

"You don't have to be like your dad, you know," Trixie deadpanned, taking a seat in the snow next to the filly. "Though, it seems your father was right. You're not in the best of spirits, are you?"

Mayday arched a brow before folding her hooves. "Why can't Dad mind his own business? It's not like he would understand."

"Because you're his daughter Mayday. Your business is his business. That's why," Trixie bluntly replied, brushing a hoof through her mane. "You know how much your father loves you. He's practically stuck to you like glue. You go and give him the silent treatment, and it's only going to make him worry about you more."

Mayday's face flushed to a light shade of pink as she frowned. "I know, but does he really have to be so involved? I mean, I'm my own pony. I should have more say in what I do and where I go." The filly let out a small groan. "I never wanted to have this big party in the first place. I wanted it to just be us. Our family and friends. Ponies that I actually _know_ , not all these strangers."

Trixie inhaled deeply before letting out a low sigh. "It's not easy to accept, but your parents are royalty. They have responsibilities and thousands of followers. I can assure you that you're the most important thing to your parents, and you will always be the center of attention whenever something important involves you." Trixie snorted involuntarily, chuckling. "Besides, Peter wanted to show you off a little bit to the world. You may not realize it, but he's _very_ proud of you. Almost every chance that idiot has, he talks about how he made the perfect little filly. To Peter, saving the world is _nothing_ compared to the day you were born."

"It's a bit much, though. Flattering, but embarrassing. I love Daddy, but I really wish he wouldn't do stuff like that," Mayday whimpered, unable to rid the image of her braggadocious father from her head.

Trixie placed a hoof over her shoulder. "Trust me. I left my parents, and to this day, I regret it. You'd much rather have your father overly-involved than not at all. It only means that he loves you, and that he wants the best for you. Don't underestimate him. He comes off as an aloof idiot most of the time, deservedly, but if there's something he excels at, it's listening to and understanding those around him. It's how we met, and I will admit that it's panned out for the best." Trixie smiled, leaning in close to the filly. "And I know that's not all that's bothering you. Girl talk. What's wrong?"

Inhaling deeply before letting the breath out again, Mayday shook her head in a defeated fashion and shrugged. "Everypony's expecting me to be like my parents. Mom's the most popular mare in the world, a princess, and the center of the Elements of Harmony. Daddy's some kind of legendary hero. I'm not a fighter or a princess, and I'll never be either. I don't _want_ to be either. It doesn't help that I'm a hybrid, with a pony for a mother and an alien for a father."

Trixie's eyes softened. "Don't be so sure about that. You're quite young, and still have much to experience." The unicorn tapped the filly over the head lightly. "You're not a freak. You're a beautiful pegasus with unusual parents. Not many are so fortunate."

Pausing, the filly dug a hoof into the snow before tossing it across from her position. "I just want to live _my_ life without being compared to somepony. I just want to be normal. That's all, but I'll never have that chance." Mayday turned to the side and glanced at her cutie mark of a spider insignia at the center of a violet star. "Not as long as my special talent is being somepony's kid."

Trixie chuckled slightly. "Of all the traits you inherit from your father, you're just as overly dramatic as him at times."

"I disagree," a feminine voice declared from behind, earning the collective gaze of both Mayday and Trixie. A mare with pale yellow-orange fur walked into the courtyard, brushing a hoof through her puffy orange mane before placing it over the crimson gem around her neck. Garbed in a purple dress shirt, she approached the ponies with a smug grin. "Ponies are labeled by their cutie marks. It's a symbol of who they are. With a cutie mark like yours, I bet the expectations are ridiculously high."

Mayday seemed downtrodden, letting out a low sigh. "You don't know the half of it."

Trixie readied herself to step in, but she stopped once a hoof fell over her shoulder. The unicorn turned her head to the source, making eye contact with a light violet pony. Her dark purple mane was pulled back into two pigtails with blue streaks scattered throughout. She wore a simple blue jacket and a crimson gem exactly like the one the other intruder had.

Before Trixie could react, the light violet mare hummed a light tune. Its melody was hypnotic, coursing through the unicorn's ears and chest. Trixie's eyes grew unusually heavy as she released a deep yawn from her mouth before slipping into a slumber. Oblivious to what happened to her aunt, Mayday's full attention remained centered on the orange-maned mare.

Both ponies shared a small nod without the filly's acknowledgement before the first mare smiled at Mayday. "What if I told you there was a way to lower those expectations? I know somepony that can make you normal."

"What do you mean by normal?" Mayday questioned, tilting her head to the side.

The mare grinned, lifting her dress to show the side of her flank. Oddly enough, there was no insignia or mark. It was blank. "She knows how to remove cutie marks and give ponies a second chance."

The filly's eyes widened at the sight before her. "Is that... for real? You really don't have a cutie mark?

"No. Not anymore anyway," the mare chuckled. "I just had it removed the other day. I can't _wait_ to see what my new one will be."

"How?" Mayday asked, piqued. "I mean, my mom always said that cutie marks are permanent."

The mare put a forehoof to her lips with a wink. "That's a secret. However... We can take you to go see her right now if you wish. We'll need to hurry though."

Mayday beamed at the prospect, but she quickly sobered, glancing off to the side. "I-I don't know. What if my parents…?" An angelic theme reached the filly's ears, sending her into a trance-like state before Mayday quickly surrendered to unconsciousness.

The orange-maned mare huffed after sharing a glance with her violet compatriot, whom had finished humming. "Seriously!? You couldn't _wait_ , Aria? She would've come willingly!"

Aria scoffed a response. "Your way was taking _way_ too long, Adagio. She was just gonna backpedal and talk to her parents anyway. I simply made up her mind for her. She'll thank me later." The mare let out a disgruntled shiver as a sudden gust of frigid wind brushed against her exposed fur. "Besides, I'm starting to get cold."

"Look. I hate winter too, but we have a job to do here,"Adagio stated bluntly before looking to Mayday and letting out a hard sigh. "That job would've been _much_ easier if she _walked_ away with us. Now we're going to have to sneak her out of here and hope we aren't seen!"

Aria shrugged, indifferent to the other mare's concerns. "Whatever. We've got the desired results, so it's fine, right? Isn't this what Discord wanted to begin with? Chaos and whatever?"

The other mare huffed. "Fine. Now, pick her up. You put her to sleep. You carry her." She paused, arching a brow. "Wait… where's Sonata?"

Aria groaned, begrudgingly lifting Mayday's light frame onto her back. "She's taking care of the guards. It'd be impossible for us to just walk off with this kid otherwise."

Adagio blinked, staring at Aria with bewilderment for what seemed like an eternity. "You left that to _Sonata_? Are you _trying_ to throw away our only chance to come back to Equestria?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's an easy enough job. Not even Sonata could screw it up." That following second, a light blue pony skipped into the courtyard with a cup of juice in hoof. Like Adagio and Aria, she wore a crimson gem around her neck. Alternating her bright rose gaze between both mares once she was mere hoof-lengths away, Sonata took a sip out of the cup she held. Aria shrugged once Adagio shot her a blank stare. "She made it back, didn't she? Be grateful."

Adagio shifted her gaze to Sonata. "What took you so long?"

Sonata paused and downed her beverage quickly before sighing blissfully. "Oh, nothing. Taking care of the guards was easy, so I went to check out the party." Sonata beamed the two girls an excited smile as she obliviously straightened her dark and light blue mane before pulling it back into a ponytail. "You should try the fruit punch. It's really good and sweet! Too much, and I might even get diabetes!"

Aria watched Sonata with exasperation. "You are _such_ an airhead. You could've blown our cover doing that. We _just_ got back, and I don't want to be banished again too soon. I care about that much, at least. I mean, do _you_ want to live with those weirdos in Tartarus forever?"

Sonata's eyes widened as she glanced off to the side, ever oblivious. "I didn't think about that. My bad!"

"That's the problem," Adagio cut in. "You _never_ think." She exhaled, sobering after a brief duration. Catching sight of her flank, she hummed a light tune. A cutie mark resurfaced, revealing an orange gem. Adagio nodded once she was whole once more, sharing a glance with Sonata. "Do you still have the letter?"

Sonata nodded, brushing the wrinkles out of her violet jacket before retrieving a folded piece of paper from one of its pockets. "Yeah. It's right here."

"Good. Leave it here," Adagio declared, pointing a hoof at Trixie's sleeping form. "If Spider-Mane is anything like Discord says, he'll come after his daughter right away." Adagio turned and walked away, prompting Sonata and Aria to follow with Mayday in tow. "Let's go. We don't have much time before somepony comes to." Sonata stopped in her tracks, turning to place the letter on the snow next to Trixie, but she paused, holding a saddened expression. Adagio exhaled, stomping towards the mare in a huff. "Sonata! Whats the hold up?! Let's go!"

Sonata blinked, frowning as she quietly grumbled. "Sorry, I just remember how much I hate the snow just now."

Aria's eyes widened knowingly at the mare's admittance and sudden change in demeanor, but before the purple mare could speak up, Adagio charged forward, fuming. "Who cares?! You and Aria always…!"

Adagio's words were cut off as a hoof placed on her shoulder. Turning around, she was taken aback by the surprisingly soft expression the normally aloof Aria wore. Shaking her head, Aria walked past Adagio to join by Sonata's side.

"Sonata," Aria whispered, tapping the mare's shoulder. "We really need to get going."

Sonata nodded hesitantly and dropped the letter by Trixie's side before walking towards Adaigo, her demeanor shifting immediately back to its usual cheerful self. "So! What happens now?"

Adagio eyed her curious for a moment before giving into a chuckle as a wicked smirk formed on her face. "Now? Now we watch the fireworks, of course."


	2. Expectations, Part II

_**Chapter Two "Expectations, Part II"**_

"Hey! She's finally coming around!" a light voice exclaimed.

Trixie's eyes weakly fluttered open, slamming shut momentarily once the light emitting from Cadance's horn reached them. She brushed a hoof over her eyes and yawned, pausing upon noticing that she was surrounded by many of her friends. Princess Celestia and Shining Armor were at a distance, each attempting to wake a couple of sleeping guards at their own pace. Twilight knelt by Trixie's side, wrapping her hooves around the unicorn's neck with a warm embrace.

Trixie stammered, blinking in confusion. "W-What happened?"

Twilight relinquished her hold before glancing to the side. "That's what we would like to know. Fluttershy found you here." Concern filled the alicorn's voice as she focused her worried gaze back to the unicorn. "Trixie. Please tell me that Mayday was with you?"

Trixie was slow to respond, as if contemplating her answer before eventually nodding. "Yes. We were talking right here. She was troubled. Before I could cheer her up, we were interrupted by somepony." Trixie furrowed her brow in deep thought. "I don't remember what happened after that. I must have been exhausted because I passed out all of a sudden."

Applejack shook her head. "You weren't exhausted, sugarcube. You were put under."

Cadance nodded, her eyes softening. "It was a sleeping spell. A powerful one. You weren't the only one affected." The alicorn lifted her gaze, prompting everypony to follow her gaze until they all watched Shining Armor struggle to wake one of the guards to no success. "Every guard in and around the courtyard was put under the same spell. I've never seen such a powerful sleeping spell before."

Twilight furrowed her brow, glancing at the guards. "Me either. I don't know what to make of this, exactly."

Rarity huffed, brushing a hoof through her mane. "Whatever the case, this was clearly calculated. Whoever put the guards to sleep has kidnapped our darling Mayday. I only pray that they haven't hurt the poor dear on her special day."

Trixie shook her head before burying her face into her hooves, groaning desolately. "Oh no… No. No. No! This shouldn't have happened!" Trixie exclaimed, striking the ground with a forehoof. "This is all my fault, I should've—"

"This isn't your fault, Trixie," Twilight interjected, her hoof placed over the mare's shoulder. "We won't find my baby by blaming ourselves. We should stop and analyze the situation. We have to find out who took Mayday, why, and where."

"That part's easy," Peter declared, walking towards the girls with Princess Luna by his side. The stallion reached Twilight and extended a hoof, offering the princess a folded letter. "Read this. It was lying next to Trixie."

Twilight took the letter via telekinesis and opened it, reading it aloud, "'We have taken Mayday to Our Town, a village of equality. We will convert her to our beliefs. It is what she wants. Leave her with us, and we will show the entire world the true meaning of equality.'"

Rainbow Dash arched a brow. "Equality? I don't get it..."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Neither do I, but I don't really care. They took the _wrong_ kid."

Twilight pursed her lips, pausing once something caught her attention. She flipped the letter around, revealing a mark and landscape. "It's a map. Whoever did this left their location." She studied the map for several moments. "The area looks to be secluded, but it doesn't look to be that far away."

Luna frowned, sharing a glance with Peter. "They kidnap Mayday and leave behind a trail? It is obviously a trap."

Peter nodded. "Of course it is, but we don't really have much of a choice. I'll follow the map. Somepony has to learn to never try a stunt like this again." The stallion shared a glance at the map alongside Twilight, analyzing it carefully. "That doesn't look too far away at all. I should have Mayday back within an hour or two."

Twilight gave the stallion a determined glare. "I'm going with you. Mayday is _my_ daughter, too."

Applejack smirked, wrapping her hooves around Peter's and Twilight's neck. "And Ah'm comin with ya. Heck, Ah reckon we're all coming with ya. We're family. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! "

Peter managed a smile, but he shook his head. "I appreciate it, but I think you all should stay here."

Rainbow Dash shoved the stallion. "Are you kidding me?! Why?"

Twilight nodded. "No. He's right. We still have a birthday party going on. If all of us suddenly leave and somepony finds out what's happening, it might cause a panic. You all should stay here and keep everypony entertained."

"If anypony asks, Mayday got a stomachache from eating too much cake," Peter declared, folding his hooves. "Twilight and I should be back in an hour or two. We'll head to the Treebrary, grab a few things, and head out immediately."

"Please be careful," Princess Celestia softly stated, her voice wavering with concern as she approached Peter and Twilight. The alicorn stared intently at the sleeping guards around the vicinity before shifting her focus back on the younger princess and knight. "I pray that I am wrong, but I sense a familiarity in the magical properties of the sleeping spells that were cast here. You may come into contact with a siren. Maybe even more than one. Don't let your guards down for a second if that's the case."

Peter frowned, alternating his gaze between both princesses. "I'm usually fast on the uptake, but can somepony tell me what the heck's a siren?"

Luna walked next to the stallion. "A mythical creature that possesses powerful magic. They feed off of negative emotions and gain power from them."

"So, they're like reverse changelings?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

Luna hesitantly nodded. "More or less. However, a siren is immensely more powerful than any changeling. We haven't seen one in Equestria in several centuries."

Celestia returned her gaze to Twilight. "This is why I want you two to be careful. Again, I urge you not to let your guards down."

Twilight nodded. "Yes, ma'am." The tip of Twilight's horn emitted a bright light as she shared a glance with her husband. "Are you ready?"

Just as the stallion took a place by his wife's side, Luna cleared her throat. "Peter!" Once he looked up, a box soared to his position, forcing him to catch it with his hooves. He quickly recognized the box's sky blue design and black spider insignia on the top lid. Luna returned his knowing gaze with an affirming nod. "Just in case." That following second, both ponies vanished from sight in a flash of light. As everypony in the courtyard discussed what to do next, Luna raised her royal blue gaze to the sky and sighed. "Stay safe, Peter."

Meanwhile, Twilight and Peter materialized in the center of the living room within the Treebrary's cellar. The mare galloped to the nearest closet and opened it via telekinesis once she was inches away. It held two halves with separate compartments, one violet and the other crimson. Peter slid to one of the compartments, retrieving his classic red and blue Spider-Mane costume.

As the stallion dressed, Twilight found her choice of attire, something she wore as a human but had tailored to fit her pony form. The alicorn swayed her hips as she squeezed her body into the pink tights before doing the same for the white second layer of spandex. In costume, Peter checked his web-cartridges, sliding both gloves over his hooves after a successful inspection. Twilight paused, slowly lowering a light violet cape and hood over her head and shoulders before nodding contentedly. She made her way by the stallion's side, watching quietly as he typed a set of commands into the glider's navigational system.

"What are you doing?" Twilight questioned, arching a brow.

Peter furrowed his brow, alternating his hazel gaze between the two points that appeared on the screen. "I know Mayday's kidnappers left us a map, but I wanted to make sure they aren't sending us on a wild goose chase. I just activated Mayday's spider tracer. We should see her location in a few seconds."

Twilight's eyes widened as she pulled her mane back into a ponytail. "One of your spider tracers is on Mayday? Since when?"

"Since this morning," Peter said simply as Twilight removed his mask from the closet. "I was still shaken up from that dream I had last night. I don't know why, but something told me to put a tracer on Mayday, just to be safe. I managed to slide it under the flower ribbon in her mane. I think I'm turning paranoid."

Twilight offered the stallion a warm smile. "You're only worried, like a good father should be." The mare inhaled deeply before sighing. "Why did this have to happen Peter? Why would anypony take our Mayday? She didn't do anything wrong."

Peter frowned. "I'm not sure. If anything, whoever took Mayday is probably trying to get to us. It's easy to forget, but we _are_ royalty." The stallion shrugged, unable to hide his own concern. "I don't really care about that though. I'm just ready to go get our kid back."

Twilight managed to hold her smile as she extended a hoof. "We'll get her back. Together, like always."

Peter grinned, accepting the mare's gesture and taking hold of her hoof with his. "Yeah. This almost makes me feel bad for whoever took Mayday. _Almost_."

Both ponies shared a grin before the glider's screen flashed momentarily. Peter read the instructions under both points, narrowing his gaze. "It looks like the map was right. Mayday's signal is about one hundred and twenty-one kilometers southeast from here."

Twilight nodded. "Just a little over seventy-five miles? I guess going on the ground is out of the question." The mare paused, sliding the stallion's mask over his face with her magic. "We'll make it there much faster if we go by air."

"Sounds good," Peter murmured, hopping on top of the glider. The engine purred as the machine hovered several hoof-lengths from the ground. Peter chuckled, sharing a glance with his wife. "Think you can keep up with the Spider Glider… Amethyst Witch?"

Twilight smirked, pulling her hood over her head before tossing the stallion his knapsack. "Let's find out, Spider-Mane."

The stallion lifted a hidden hatch on the glider and pressed its button, causing the main door to the cellar to open automatically. Twilight stretched her wings out, taking flight as she soared from the underground room to the outside world. Peter followed closely behind while aboard his glider, leaving behind a trail of wind in his wake. The door to the cellar sealed itself shut that following second.

The denizens of Ponyville watched in awe as Spider-Mane and the Amethyst Witch soared through the sky with a burst speed and disappeared into the horizon. They set on towards their destination, vigilant to find their missing daughter at their quickest pace. The journey was brief, having taken nearly half an hour, but it felt as long as an eternity for Mayday's parents. Before long, they reached a small village concealed within the mountains.

Peter narrowed his gaze as the tracker's signal on his radar grew stronger. "This must be the place. Mayday must be somewhere in this village." The stallion glanced at the buildings far below his position. Each and every one was the same, with a dark brown rooftop and silver-grey brick layout, none bearing any unique feature to differentiate from each other. Spider-Mane's masked eyes furrowed. "Is it just me, or is there something… I don't know, off about this place?"

Twilight stole a glance at the scenery, quickly averting her attention on the flight path. "We can worry about that later. Where's the signal?"

Spider-Mane turned sharply on his hoof, maintaining his upright stance as the glider slowed to a halt in midair. The signal erupted into a series of rapid beeps, prompting the stallion to nod and peek downward. "She's right here… directly below us." Peter leaned forward into a free-fall, prompting Twilight to mirror his actions while the glider kept its place in midair. Performing a series of flips before landing gracefully on his hooves, Spider-Mane hopped into a defensive stance upon landing on top of the largest building. "Alright! Bring it on!"

Twilight levitated to the ground, her eyes glowing brightly. "You have one chance to give our daughter back, or else—!"

"Mom? Daddy?" Mayday lightly questioned, earning the collective gaze of Twilight and Peter. She stood next to a light violet mare with a neon blue streak at the center of her purple mane, smiling as she approached her parents obliviously. "It's about time you two made it here!"

"Huh?" Peter and Twilight blurted out simultaneously, with the mare staring blankly at the filly while the stallion tilted his head to the side.

The light violet mare chuckled, brushing a hoof through her purple mane. "Prince Peter Parker and Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Starlight Glimmer."

Flabbergasted, Peter waved his hooves defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?! Don't you realize you've been kidnapped?!"

The filly blinked, alternating her confused gaze between Spider-Mane and the Amethyst Witch before shaking her head. "What? No way! I wasn't taken away. I was brought here after I blacked out. I kind of wanted to come here."

Twilight's eyes shot open before the tip of her horn glowed momentarily. "Mayday Parker Sparkle! Listen to me!" The filly disappeared from sight in a burst of light, materializing into existence just hoof-lengths from her parents. "I don't know what this pony told you, but you were taken. Every guard in the courtyard was put under the same sleeping spell as you. Why did they feel the need to render you _unconscious_ before bringing you here?"

Mayday was slow to respond, glancing off to the side. "Well…"

Starlight Glimmer waved her hoof dismissively. "I humbly apologize. It seems my cohorts were a bit overzealous. They must have anticipated that you two wouldn't have liked what I have to offer little Mayday."

"That does _not_ excuse what you've done!" Twilight snapped, narrowing her gaze on the mare.

Peter paused, stealing a glance at something perched above his position while a tingling sensation hummed in the back of his head. Time froze for the stallion, as vibrational waves coursed through the vicinity, and magical particles of energy floated in the breeze. Peter recognized the sensation, having experienced it during his encounter with Black Cat in Manehattan nearly a decade ago. He lifted his gaze skyward, settling it on three particular magical signatures emitting potent energy perched in the lookout above his position. Peter glanced around the radar, attempting to make sense of the developing situation.

Unbeknownst to the stallion, a bright light emitted from his eyes, causing the blank lenses of his mask to glow. Peter shook his head, attempting to cease the constant humming of his sixth sense, but it continued to tremor, more so when he inadvertently shifted his gaze to Starlight Glimmer. The magical energy exuding from her body was more potent than the three signatures emitting from above. It was cold and wild, much like the chaotic nature of a foe fought back on Earth. Peter's eyes widened as something else entered his mind. They were words, thoughts, and at the center was Starlight Glimmer.

' _Am I… hearing her thoughts? How?'_ Peter tilted his head to the side, listening to the monologue echoing throughout Starlight's head for several long moments. Static eventually filled his ears after some time as a stirring sensation pulled in the back of his mind. Peter cringed at a sharp bolt of pain that rushed through his cranium as invading voices from all around began to echo across his mind before a sudden silence hushed everything at once. ' _Was that my spider sense? Did it just…?'_

Twilight scowled, oblivious to what had transpired within Spider-Mane as she eyed Starlight Glimmer cautiously. "You had our daughter taken away! Why would your cohorts resort to kidnapping? Whatever you have planned, it _must_ be extreme."

Mayday stepped in front of her mother. "Mom! It's not a big deal! I just wanted to have my cutie mark removed! That's all!"

"That's all?!" Twilight fumed, as if on the verge of imploding. "We were worried sick about you, and you're condoning this entire situation?!" A realization came into mind, causing the mare to pause with a bewildered expression. "Wait. Why do you want to have your cutie mark removed? I told you before that it's impossible."

Starlight Glimmer smirked, glancing off to the side as a staff materialized by her side. "It's very possible for me. This is Our Town, a place of equality." She walked over to the edge of the building's rooftop, pointing her staff at some of the denizens walking through the village below. Starlight turned to the side, smiling as she pointed at her own blank flank. "Everypony here has had their cutie mark removed. Myself included."

Twilight blinked, eyeing Starlight Glimmer with concern. "That's not natural. No pony should remove their cutie mark. It's a symbol of who they are."

Starlight Glimmer scoffed, almost glaring at the princess. "That sounds fine for somepony like you. You were destined for greatness from the start. Your cutie mark represents your place as the center of the Elements of Harmony. It's only natural that you rise to stardom, become Princess Celestia's apprentice, and become a princess yourself." Starlight pointed a hoof at Mayday. "What about those who are not so lucky? Can somepony with a cutie mark of a harp or a cloud truly become great? Tell me this. What if a cutie mark raised everypony's expectations? You should ask your daughter about this."

Twilight's eyes softened. "Mayday, what is she talking about?"

Mayday pursed her lips together. "Think about it, Mom! What is my cutie mark? It's not of a gadget or invention. It's _your_ cutie mark combined with Daddy's! My special talent… who I am… is just a copy of you two! All everypony says is that I'm supposed to be just as great as my parents!" The filly proceeded to pace in place. "I'll be a princess like my mom! I'll be a superhero like my dad! It's always what _they_ want—what _they_ expect! Well, what about _me_? What about what _I_ want?! I don't want to be a princess or a hero! I just want to be _me_! Not you! Not Dad! Just Me!"

Twilight shook her head, giving the filly a stern glare. "Mayday! Nopony has put any expectations on you! Your father and I only want you to be happy, but what you're thinking about doing is wrong! You're just trying to hide from who you are!"

Mayday exhaled, throwing her hooves out in frustration. "See?! I _knew_ you wouldn't understand! I'm not trying to hide from who I am. I'm trying to _become_ who I am!" The filly pointed a hoof to the mare behind her. "Miss Starlight understands! With this, I can start over."

Starlight Glimmer smirked. "Indeed you can, Mayday. With the Staff of Sameness, I can easily remove your cutie mark." The filly turned around, approaching the mare with a smile. Starlight lowered the staff with her magic, taking aim at the star/spider insignia on Mayday's flank. "True friendship comes from equality. The entire world will come to see the power of equality, through my eyes and yours. If everypony lacks a cutie mark, they'll be considered equals, even with those descended from royalty."

A bright light emitted from the tip of the staff. However, before it could fire a shot, Peter dashed between both ponies and snatched the staff into his hooves. Starlight blinked, her mouth falling agape as Spider-Mane skidded to a halt beside Twilight after a long silence. That same second, Peter bent the staff, snapping the artifact in two. Mayday screamed at the sight as Starlight Glimmer mirrored her actions. Spider-Mane threw both pieces of the staff to the ground.

"Dad! Why? _Why_ did you do that?!" Mayday screamed, dashing towards Peter before flailing her hooves helplessly against his chest. "Why?!" Peter offered no response, causing the filly to sniffle and burst into tears. "This is all your fault! Why do you have to ruin everything?!"

Twilight furrowed her brow at the stallion. "Why did you do that, Peter?"

Undeterred, Spider-Mane shared a glance with Twilight. "Because Starlight Glimmer is a liar. The power isn't in the staff. It's her own magic."

Starlight Glimmer's eyes shot open. "What?! How did you—?!"

"Second of all, why don't you tell my daughter _and_ your followers the truth?" Peter murmured, taking a miniature crystal heart from his knapsack before sliding it across the floor until it stopped beside Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight's horn glowed momentarily, causing the crystal to explode in a burst of light. Starlight shielded her eyes with a hoof instinctively to block out the blinding rays. The light flashed brightly, acting as a beacon for the village. Everypony below noticed its rays, prompting most pegasi to take flight to investigate the cause while those not gifted with that privilege rushed into the home of their beloved leader. Soon, dozens of ponies surrounded the scenery, watching those at the center with concern. Amidst the chaos, Peter retrieved a bottle of water from his knapsack before dashing it over Starlight's flank. The light soon dissipated, leaving Starlight seemingly unharmed. However, Mayday's eyes, as well as the denizens' of the village, widened as their mouths fell agape at a peculiar sight.

Spider-Mane pointed at Starlight, specifically her flank where a cutie mark surfaced of a star swirl design. "You still have _your_ cutie mark. Why's that? Tell everypony the truth for once!"

Mayday shook her head in disbelief, staring intently at the mare. "You… you lied to me? You said that we would be equals…" Bursting into a full sob, the filly ran through the door behind Starlight Glimmer into the building's lower level, not looking back. "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

"Mayday!" Twilight called out, only for the filly to ignore her as she continued to run. She alternated her bewildered gaze between the stallion and mare afterward. "Peter! How did you know?"

Spider-Mane did not respond immediately, his gaze shifting to the side before narrowing back on Starlight. "I… don't know. It just… came to me." Clearing his throat, Peter stood tall. "You're just a liar, Starlight. You lower everypony's expectations around you just to make yourself look high and mighty. It's overcompensation. You want to lead your followers with fear and lies. A cutie mark doesn't represent who a pony is. Their actions do. You're just a fraud that wants to bring others down just to make yourself feel superior. It's kind of sad, really."

Starlight Glimmer's face twitched as the reality of the situation crept into her mind. "How _dare_ you! You come into _my_ village, disregard _my_ rules, and say _I'm_ a liar?!" Her entire disposition changed, as if a rabid animal had marked its prey. Starlight gritted her teeth to the core as a vein throbbed at the side of her temple. "You think you're so mighty! You are _nothing_! Just because you're an _individual_! In Our Town, there are no _individuals_! Only equals! My followers know the truth!"

The villagers were slow to respond, most shaking their heads disapprovingly while others stared at the mare with disgust. Starlight shot a glare back. "What are you looking at?! My ideals are true! You would all be in chaos without me!" She paced across the top of the building, stealing a glance at everypony in sight. "I brought you here as equals! Cutie marks cause nothing but problems! We are _equals_! All of us!" Starlight took in seethed breaths as her followers looked on with doubt and hurt in their eyes. The mare glared maliciously at Peter and Twilight, nearly foaming at the mouth. "This the problem of the world! _Individuals_ like _you_ cause nothing but chaos and disharmony! You're destroying the very foundations I've built!"

Twilight frowned. "Your foundations are built on lies and deceit. Cutie marks are not the center of chaos and disharmony. Part of that comes from the fear and ignorance of those unwilling to accept those that are different!" The alicorn stole a glance at those around her, all of which were lacking cutie marks. "Everypony is an individual. Whether they're blank flanks, with cutie marks, royalty, or whatever! We're all different in our own way _and_ equals!"

Peter nodded. "You have the right idea, Starlight, but you're going about it all wrong."

Twilight managed a smile. "It's an easy enough mistake to make. We can learn from each other. Please Starlight. Give back everypony's -."

"Shut up!" Starlight Glimmer spat, staring venomously at both Peter and Twilight. The three figures from above disappeared from sight, materializing into existence by the unicorn's side. All three wore shrouded cloaks, hiding all physical traits from the outside world. Starlight snarled. "You will not ruin what I have built! We will shut you up and rip away all of your cutie marks… starting with your daughter! This entire world will know what true equality is when I remove every cutie mark from the face of Equestria!"

That same moment, Starlight ran back to the trail Mayday took. Spider-Mane and Twilight readied to pursue the unicorn, but the three cloaked ponies cut off their path, standing interference. Only their eyes could be seen behind their masks. The pony at the center glared intently at the Amethyst Witch while the other two alternated their gazes between the mare and stallion.

"Look. It really _is_ her," one of the cloaked ponies murmured, huffing. Their voice was that of a female. "She looks like the one from the school. For the most part anyway."

"She's not the same, though," another answered almost disinterestedly. "Try not to forget that."

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Huh? Have we met before?"

"Yep! Just not with you! Well... it _was_ you, but then it wasn't! Get it?" the third lightly declared, earning a baffled expression from the alicorn.

Twilight blinked. "Huh? W-what?" pausing for a moment, she narrowed her eyes at the cloaked figures. "Just who are you ponies?"

The first chuckled lightly. "That's not important."

Spider-Mane's masked eyes furrowed. "You three. I sensed you earlier. Your magic's… weird." He shook his head and lowered into a defensive stance, prompting Twilight to do the same. "It doesn't matter. Now get out of our way!"

The three cloaked ponies held their ground, with the one at the center grinning. "If you want your kid, you're going to have to go through us first!"


	3. Expectations, Part III

_**Chapter Three "Expectations, Part III"**_

"You sure you want to do this?" Spider-Mane questioned, alternating his blank gaze between the three cloaked ponies.

The pony at the center scoffed, sharing a glance and nod with her compatriots before they walked away to surround their foes from three angles. "We want to see what you're made of," she chuckled as the others began to hum a melodic tune respectively. Her eyes formed into a glare. "You two take care of the spider. The princess is _mine_."

Spider-Mane huffed. "Who knew you had such a fan, Twilight? Anypony with a grudge usually comes after me."

"I don't know who it could be," Twilight whispered, her brow furrowing in deep thought. "At any rate, it's two on three. Let's try not to get separated."

"Ball and chain, remember?" Peter quipped, earning a small smile from his wife.

All three cloaked ponies sang in unison, each holding a different pitch from each other. One was high-pitched, very energetic compared to the others. The second was much lower, melancholic as if it lacked the heart of the other two voices. Lastly, at the center was a perfect tune, pitching only when one of the others threatened to overlap her volume. In spite of their vast differences, they sang as one with perfect sync and synergy. A light aura emitted from the mares' bodies, from a bright blue, to a desolate violet, and a fiery orange. The denizens of Our Town retreated from the scene as tremors rocked the entire village.

Peter's ears twitched in response before he shared a glance with Twilight. "Why are they singing? If I knew this was going to happen, I would have brought our karaoke machine."

Twilight did not immediately respond, instead choosing to close her eyes temporarily. "I'm not sure." The mare opened her now glowing eyes, staring intently at each member of the trio. Waves of energy quaked from their mouths, invisible to the naked eye and growing as they continued to hold their tunes. "I've never seen anything like it. They're earth ponies, yet... they're pushing out _so_ much magic." The light in her eyes dissolved, and Twilight gave her husband a look of concern. "Their conduit... it appears to be their voices somehow."

"Conduit?" Peter questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Wait. You mean like how unicorns channel their magic through their horns? They're using their voices instead?"

That following moment, all three cloaked ponies inhaled deeply before unleashing a high-pitched wail, generating waves of energy. Taken aback, Twilight raised a bubble shield around herself and Peter, deflecting two of the attacks. However, the third shattered the defense, sending both ponies spiraling through the air from the rooftop. Spider-Mane caught the princess in his hooves in midair, managing to shift his momentum as they neared the ground. Bouncing off the earth twice on his back, the pair eventually skidded to a halt.

Peter's masked eyes stared blankly at the blue skies above, not relinquishing his hold on the princess. "Well, that answers that."

Twilight raised her head until she held eye contact with the stallion, their gazes inches apart. "Are you okay?"

Peter groaned, wincing as he removed a rock from under his back. "I've had softer landings." The pair helped each other back to a standing position, and the stallion stared intently at the rooftop they previously stood on. "I should've seen that coming. I don't know why my spider sense didn't react." Shaking his head, Peter huffed. "Whatever. I think we just found our siren. Or three of them, rather."

One of the cloaked figures dashed from the lookout, her form fading into a bright blue blur as she continued to sing. Faster than anypony could react, Spider-Mane was knocked away by the speeding pony. The stallion rolled onto his hooves, only to be struck from one side by a beam of energy before the first carried him off in a blur. The third cloaked figure hummed, lowering the glowing energy around her body before slowly following the pair.

Twilight readied herself to fire a beam at those attacking her partner. However, she caught sight of an orange ball of energy rocketing towards her position from the front, forcing the alicorn to focus her magic on it instead. A chain reaction triggered as both polarizing energies collided, causing a shockwave to detonate. The force blew Twilight back a few meters, but she maintained a standing position before skidding to a halt. Smoke filled the immediate vicinity, plaguing part of the village. The first cloaked pony dashed through the smoke cloud, emerging directly in front of the princess before raising her singing pitch.

Several small orbs of energy materialized into existence behind the mystery assailant until they shot out, acting as ballistics projectiles. Twilight raised a shield, standing firm as the magical bullets bounced off its glowing surface. Elsewhere, Peter was struck again with enough force to send his body into a flip. The stallion rolled across the ground before slowing to a halt on his stomach. The first cloaked figure's singing echoed across the area as she continued to race through the village with blinding speed.

"I _hate_ this song!" Peter groaned, unable to react as the second cloaked figure threw a kick into his back once she was within range.

The third cloaked pony followed with a low howl, sending out a widespread wave of energy. Spider-Mane's body was hoisted up by the magical energies before the first pony tackled him out of midair, ricocheting the stallion against the walls of the nearest buildings like a ping-pong ball. Peter managed to free himself from the second pony's grasp, only for the third to knock him down by blasting a beam directly into his chest. Remaining relatively stationary, unlike the ever-moving first pony, the second's body emitted a violet aura before she sang a low melody.

A barrier surrounded Spider-Mane, and the first cloaked pony soon afterward, giving both ponies little to no room to maneuver. Peter alternated his furrowed gaze between his attackers. The first cloaked figure giggled uncontrollably as she danced in place within the bubble shield. Clearing her throat, the mare took a deep breath before shrieking at the top of her lungs. A grating high-pitched sound clawed at Peter's equilibrium, causing the muscles in his body to lock involuntarily. The siren's screeches only continued to intensify in volume as her voice waves bounced off the barrier's walls.

Spider-Mane threw his hooves desperately over his ears, cringing. "Nyah! It's like there's a drill going in one ear while a second is entering the other, and they're _meeting in the middle_!"

Twilight's eyes widened from behind the pink walls of her own barrier as she caught sight of what was transpiring. "Peter! Hang on! I'll—!"

The alicorn's words fell once the projectiles attacking her shield increased in velocity, causing cracks to form over the surface. Twilight growled in frustration, gritting her teeth before howling. The energy from the shield exploded, generating a shockwave potent enough to knock the third cloaked figure away. Tremors coursed through the building as Twilight leveled her breathing, settling the magic exuding from her body down.

The princess paused, her eyes widening at a particular sight. The majority of the cloak the third pony was wearing had been torn, practically disintegrated from the explosion. The mare's poofy orange mane had been revealed, as was her entire face. Both ponies shared a stunned expression, holding their silence for what seemed like an eternity. The first and second cloaked ponies caught sight of what had happened. Ceasing their conjoined attack on Spider-Mane, the barrier surrounding Peter and the cloaked figure dissipated. The orange-maned mare scoffed, turning sharply on her hoof before leaping from the rooftop, and she quickly joined with the others.

"Come on. We're leaving," the maskless pony declared, earning an exasperated glare from the second cloaked figure. The mare shot a look of agitation back, pulling both ponies back by their shoulders. "We got what we wanted. Let's go."

That same moment, all three ponies disappeared from sight. Twilight rushed to his side as he collapsed, attempting to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"Are you okay?" she lightly asked, rubbing a hoof over the stallion's back.

Spider-Mane nodded, holding a hoof over his aching cranium. "It's only a splitting headache. I'll be fine, as long as I never go to an opera show ever again." Twilight pulled the stallion to a standing position, and he recollected his bearings, sharing a glance with the alicorn. "That was weird. They had me dead to rights. Why'd they retreat all of a sudden?"

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know. That orange mare seemed really surprised when I saw her face. Maybe that's why?" Peter merely nodded, lowering his head as bolts of pain continued to course through his cranium. Twilight furrowed her brow. "Peter, are you okay? You're usually more alert than that. What happened?"

Peter shared a brief glance with Twilight, pausing before finally pointing a hoof at the side of his head. "I'm fine, but something's going on with my head. One second, I was hearing everypony's thoughts. Next thing I know, I was sensing magic before my spider sense lit up and shut off— Huh?" Shaking his head, the stallion sharply turned to the side as a familiar ringing sensation chimed in his cranium. "Scratch that. It's not off. It's just… inconsistent." Peter huffed before reaching out and leading Twilight by her hoof. "We'll worry about that later. We have to catch up with Mayday and Starlight. Come on!"

 **-u-**

A burst of light flashed near the mountaintop standing over Our Town, allowing the Dazzlings to materialize into existence. Adagio exhaled, peeking over the edge of the cliff, but something fell over her shoulder, pulling her back.

"What were you thinking?!" Aria barked, removing her mask and tossing it to the ground. "I told you that this wasn't the same Twilight Sparkle! Discord warned us _again_ and _again_ to not underestimate her!"

Taken aback briefly, Adagio glared and frowned defensively. "S-she caught me off guard!"

Aria grit her teeth in sheer anger, pointing a hoof directly at the other mare. "She only caught you off guard because you _let_ her! You _knew_ we only wanted to get an estimate of their strength, but _nooo!_ " The mare rolled her eyes and head in unison in an extremely exaggerated manner. " _Adagio_ had to go all out and let her grudge get the better of her!"

Adagio's brow twitched, her face flushing with anger. "Shut up! Like you would've done any better!"

Aria forced a dry laugh. " _Anyone_ would've done better than you back there— because, guess what? Last I checked, you are now _zero_ and two against Twilight Sparkle. You really suck at this fighting thing, you know that?"

Adagio blinked, taking in seethed breaths. "I said _shut up_ , Aria!"

Sonata stepped between both mares, waving her hooves in a peaceful gesture. "Come on, girls! Calm down! We did just fine, right? We'll get them next time!"

Pushing Sonata aside with a foreleg, Aria walked right up to the orange mare. "You couldn't even beat the 'weak' version of her, and this stronger one just made you look like a total chump! This is our one chance to return home! We spent all those years training in Tartarus, and you're _already_ screwing it up for us!"

Adagio snorted, gritting her teeth. "Like _you_ could do _any_ better?! We all know you're too stupid to do your own thinking!"

Sonata tried to push her way back between both mares, weakly keeping them separated with her hooves. "Hey, come on! Why are you two fighting like this? It's really not that big of a deal! Please! Stop!"

Aria huffed. "It's only your job to call the shots because, supposedly, you know what you're doing. You never trust us to make any plans. Heck, you never ask _anypony_ for help, and look at where that's got us."

Adagio shoved Sonata away, closing the distance between herself and Aria before poking a hoof against the mare's chest. "You seriously think _you_ can do better?" she retorted in a half laugh. "You couldn't lead a flock of sheep through a tunnel! In fact, you wouldn't even _be_ here right now if it weren't for me!"

Sonata shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her face. "Just stop! Please!"

Aria took a step back, her eyes widening at the other mare's statement. An almost predatory smirk crossed Adagio's features. "Yeah. That's right, and you _know_ it! You practically _begged_ for me to let you come with us to Canterlot back then. Looking back, maybe that was a mistake. We should've left you there, half starved and alone, feeling sorry for yourself! You've been nothing but a lazy deadweight this whole time, half-assing your way through _everything_ you do! We'd be better off without you and your constant complaints! So, why don't you do us a favor and just leave already!? No one will miss you!"

Sonata scowled before humming a soft rhythm. A light blue barrier enclosed the orange mare and pulled her away from the other mare. "That's _enough_ , Adagio! You went _too far_!" she said, alternating her concerned gaze between both sirens. "She didn't _really_ mean it, Aria! Right, Adagio?"

Aria stared at Adagio with her mouth agape, the mare's words buzzing around in her head like an angry bee. Adagio merely huffed, crossing her forelegs before looking away. Unable to form any words, Aria slowly turned and walked away from the pair, her gaze never leaving the ground. Sonata reached out to Aria, holding her other forehoof over her mouth.

Adagio turned her back on Aria as a tear escaped from the orange mare's eyes. "Who cares, right? Let her go. We don't need her," she declared as she began to walk away in the opposite direction of the light violet mare. Sonata bit her lip, continuing to alternate her gaze between Aria and Adagio, causing the orange mare to look back and growl in frustration. "I said _let's go_ , Sonata!"

Sharing one final glance with Adagio, Sonata slammed her eyes shut briefly before galloping after Aria. An awkward air of silence filled the area, leaving the orange mare to listen to her own thoughts. That following second, Adagio huffed and disappeared from sight in a burst of light.

"Aria! Hang on!" Sonata cried out, catching up to the other mare to walk alongside her. "You know she didn't really mean that. You know how she is when she's grumpy." A nervous smile crept up the mare's face when she received no response after several long seconds. "B-Besides, what does she know, anyway? I know you try your best. You try your best at everything you do!" Receiving no response once again, the light blue mare's concern grew. "Oh! Do you want to get some ice cream? You love ice cream! We should totally get some ice cream and—"Aria suddenly looked up to the mare with a scowl, the sight of her now tearstained face catching Sonata completely off guard.

"Do you _ever_ shut up!?" Aria questioned exasperatedly, aggressively rubbing her eyes. "Adagio says _I'm_ a deadweight!? Well, what about _you_? You never take _anything_ seriously! This may as well be just one big game to you! Do you even _care_ about going home?"

"O-of course I do!" Sonata stammered, taken aback by the other mare's outburst. "I want us all to go home again."

Forcing a dry laugh, Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, you sure don't act like it. You never think about _anything_ you do. You just blindly leap into a situation with complete disregard, and—!" Aria trailed off, yelling as she shook her head furiously. "Argh! You can be _so annoying_!" She stopped, turning in place to face the other mare. "You know what? Maybe Adagio was right about me leaving. You two don't need me, and I most _certainly_ don't need you idiots either!"

Sonata's reluctantly cheerful expression faltered at the sting that the other mare's words brought to her chest. "S-Surely you... y-you don't really mean that, right? I mean... we've been friends for ages now!"

Aria hardened her glare. "You are _not_ my friend. You have _never_ been my friend!" she declared venomously. "Neither you or Adagio have ever cared about me."

Unable to hold her emotions back, Sonata's lip began to tremble as tears welled in her eyes. "That's not true! That's not true at all!"

"Liar!" Aria shouted back, turning to walk away, only to have the other mare reach out and catch her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Looking back, she slapped away Sonata's hoof. "Can you not take a hint? Just get away from me!"

A long, awkward silence filled the air as both mares held their gazes on each other. Sonata's demeanor faltered as her tears and sniffles were quickly replaced with sobs. Aria's eyes widened, as if her mind had just realized the intensity of what had come out of her mouth, but the second she reached out to speak, Sonata exploded into a pained cry, running away from the violet mare.

A soft breeze brushed through the vicinity, leaving Aria alone just as she had demanded to be. Tears began to once again stream down the mare's face as her frustration at the situation and with herself reached a peak. Growling under her breath, she kicked a nearby stone before walking off.

* * *

Mayday quietly sat alone in Starlight Glimmer's abode, unable to free her saddened gaze from the ground. The commotion outside seemed to have quieted down, signifying that her parents were done with their brawl. The lingering sense of dread refused to yield, leaving the filly to wallow in her misery. That horrible image flashed across her mind relentlessly until it was imprinted into her memories. Not only did her father crush any hope of Mayday leading a normal life, Starlight Glimmer had seemingly lied about making that wish come true.

"I just want something to go my way for once," Mayday whispered, letting out a low sigh before her ears perked at the sound of approaching hoofsteps. The filly glanced off to the side, frowning as Starlight Glimmer slowly walked towards her. "What do you want?"

Starlight Glimmer smiled, stopping once she was hoof-lengths from the filly. "I know you're disappointed, but this is not the end. I can still remove your cutie mark with my own magic. I've had years of practice to hone my craft."

Mayday refused to share a glance with the mare, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. "Why should I believe you? You made me think that everypony here is an equal. You took away everypony's cutie mark except for your own. Why?"

"Just because I haven't removed my cutie mark doesn't mean I don't support my cause. I keep mine only as a reminder of what I strive to change," Starlight Glimmer slowly stated, pausing as magic glowed from her horn. "Cutie marks are chaotic creations made to divide our society. Let's look at you for example, Mayday. Ponies have already associated you with your parents because of your mark. It's a label, and it's unfair to you. They expect you to be a prodigy like your mother or assume you're as otherworldly as your father, even though you're the same as any normal pony. It's because you bear such a symbol that everypony's expectations are raised for you. I'm offering you a fresh start. With no cutie mark comes no expectations. You are free to be who _you_ want to be."

Looking up to the mare beside her, Mayday offered Starlight a newfound, hopeful expression. "Do you… do you really mean that? Like, truly mean it?"

Inhaling deeply, Starlight's eyes softened, showing what appeared to be genuine concern. "Look, I'm not the bad pony here. There are those that disagree with my methods, but there is no greater balance and harmony than there is in equality. I simply want what is best for Equestria." Extending a hoof to the filly, Starlight smiled. "I believe you have the power to be the catalyst of my vision. Because if the daughter of a princess and a hero can change her fate, then anypony can be given a fresh start. The first step to finding true harmony starts with change. I only ask that you trust me when I say this. I want to help everypony be who they want to be, not what society expects them to be."

The filly hesitantly looked to her forehoof, before reaching out and accepting Starlight's own. As if all doubt had left Mayday's mind, she simply closed her eyes and nodded. Starlight closed their gap further, never averting her gaze from the star-spider insignia imprinted on the filly's flank. The magic from the mare's horn spiraled out, vortexing around Mayday's lower body before it enveloped both cutie marks. The insignias began to dissipate, slowly pulling away from their host, as if to separate from her.

However, somepony threw a straight kick into Starlight Glimmer's back, sending the mare flying forward until she landed on her stomach. The spell instantly dissolved, and the filly's cutie mark solidified itself back in place properly. Mayday's eyes shot open at the commotion, finding her parents standing between her and Starlight Glimmer. Twilight used her free hoof to edge the filly close to her side, in spite of the filly's protests.

Spider-Mane chuckled, brushing dust from his leg with a hoof as he glanced at Starlight. "Oops! Sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there!"

"You miserable wretch!" Starlight cursed, slamming her hoof into the ground before turning her head sharply around to face the stallion. "Insignificant, disobedient speck of feculent scum! How _dare_ you!"

"You brought this on yourself," Spider-Mane declared, shaking his head. "You lied to everypony in this village and kidnapped our daughter, all just to advance your own personal agenda."

Mayday defiantly stood past Twilight. "Dad! Stop! She didn't kidnap me! I _wanted_ to come here!"

Twilight encased the filly in a bubble shield before pulling her behind her position. "That's enough, young lady. Starlight Glimmer had her associates render you and the Canterlot guards unconscious before you could give consent." Inhaling deeply before sighing, Twilight shared a glance with Mayday from the corner of her eye without turning around. "What she's offering you is an illusion. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. You're only denying your true self if you try to hide from your cutie mark or anything that resembles what you are. You'll _always_ be our daughter, no matter what your cutie mark looks like."

Peter nodded, tuning out the thoughts echoing across his mind before pointing a hoof at Starlight. "Your mother's absolutely right. If you lose your cutie mark, you'll only gain more unwanted attention." Spider-Mane straightened his posture. "Besides, I don't want my daughter dealing with somepony who negotiates with Discord."

Starlight's eyes widened as her mouth fell agape. "How… do you know this?!"

Twilight mirrored the mare's actions, holding a stunned expression. "Wait. Is that true?!"

Peter nodded once more, placing a hoof on the side of his head. "Yeah. It explains why her magic feels like the Green Goblin's back on Earth. It's not as strong, but I _do_ know Discord willingly gave you a boost. You claim you want to prevent chaos, but you're working with Discord. You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

Starlight took in seething breaths through her gritted teeth. "I made a deal with the devil to see my dream come true! You have _no_ right to judge me! You would never understand!" Pacing in place, Starlight held a glare at the stallion as a vein throbbed at the center of her forehead. "You took away _everything_ from me! My status! My rule! My _balance_! You came and _spread_ chaos in my peaceful town! Who is the _real_ hypocrite here, I wonder? Well, no matter. You _will_ pay for this! I swear it!"

That same moment, Starlight disappeared from sight in a flash of light. Peter and Twilight analyzed their surroundings, with the stallion hopping to the closest window while the mare's eyes emitted a bright light. Spider-Mane glanced about wildly at the village, attempting to locate Starlight, but the stallion shook his head upon failing to do so. Twilight's eyes returned to a shade of violet once Peter returned to her side. However, she held a look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Peter. She got away. Whatever teleportation spell Starlight used, she's out of range for me to sense her," Twilight muttered, frowning.

Peter removed his mask and exhaled. "Ah, crap. I really wish we could've captured her. She definitely has a portion of Discord's power in her. If Discord is up to something again, Starlight would've been our best bet to find out just what. The last thing we need is another reality-bending nutjob on the loose."

Twilight nodded. "We'll worry about that later. We should tell Princess Celestia about what we found here. Maybe she can find a way to give the ponies in this village their cutie marks back. If not, I might be able to figure something out with a bit of time." Twilight's eyes softened. "I really don't think we have to worry about Starlight. She's not really _bad_ … just misdirected. I hope we'll be able to talk with her again. Somepony with her devotion and passion could lead to great things with proper guidance."

Peter brushed a hoof through his mangled mane, sighing. "I hope we're that lucky." A light thudding sound from behind the pair gained their attention. Turning to the source, Peter and Twilight blinked at the sight of their daughter still encased in a bubble shield, her exasperation evident through her folded hooves, twitching brow, and scowl. Peter cringed involuntarily, recognizing that expression all too well while stealing a glance at Twilight. "I swear, Mayday looks just like you when she's mad, honey. That's the 'this is about time I hide in fear for my life' look that she's giving us. I should know. You give me that look whenever I really mess up."

Twilight blankly stared at the stallion. "Peter."

"For anypony else, getting that look meant they would have the worst day of their lives. For me, it's _Tuesday_!" Peter grinned, causing the mare to groan in response. Peter shrugged, pausing to press the buttons under the web-shooter on his hoof. The Spider Glider soared in through the open window, hovering next to the stallion as it held its place mere hoof-lengths from the ground. "Anyway, I, uh... think we should let her out of there before she gets any angrier. I _know_ what look comes after that one."

Twilight rolled her eyes before lowering the shield, causing the magic surrounding Mayday to dissolve. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"Don't talk to me," Mayday growled, marching past Twilight before shoving Peter. In spite of their height differences, the filly looked up at her father with complete disregard. "How could you do this, Dad?!"

Peter arched a brow. "What? How could I save you? Easy. You're my little girl."

" _Save me_!?" Mayday blurted out in a half laugh. "You _saved_ me from living a normal life! You _saved_ me from not being the alien's daughter! Heck, you even _saved_ me from making my own decisions!" Peter's eyes softened, yet Mayday's assault had only begun, with the filly pouting as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Dad! I'll always be a freak thanks to you!"

Peter raised up his hooves defensively. "Now, hang on a second, Mayday…"

Twilight reached out, turning the filly around upon placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Mayday Gwendolyn Parker Sparkle! Don't talk to your father like that! He was worried sick about you!"

Mayday rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yeah. I can _clearly_ see that." That same moment, Mayday brushed past the stallion and hopped on top of the glider, pressing its central buttons before taking flight. "Whatever, I'm going home."

Faster than anypony could react, the filly was out of sight, soaring through the clouds as the glider's engine hummed across the skies.

Slack-jawed, Peter stared at the sky. "That little punk just stole my ride!" The stallion reached for the navigational system control out of his knapsack, only to groan at the sight of an 'x' symbol at the center of its screen. "She just cut the communications! I don't believe this!"

Twilight furrowed her brow, giving the stallion a knowing yet stern gaze. "Mayday helped you build the Spider Glider, remember? She knows it about as well as you do." The mare closed the gap between them, placing her hoof gently over his shoulder. As Peter's concerned gaze met her bright violet irises, Twilight gave a reassuring smile. "She's just angry, Peter. Let her blow off some steam for now. Mayday did say she was going home, after all. If we leave now, we should make it there in good time."

Peter shook his head, managing a weak chuckle. "What? You expect me to ride on my wife's back, piggyback style? I have _some_ pride, you know." The stallion sobered, stealing a glance at the sky-blue skies above. "Go back to Canterlot first. A _lot_ just happened. Tell Princess Celestia and the others that Mayday's just fine. Don't forget to mention the sirens, Starlight, this village, and that Discord might be up to something again. Oh, and as soon as you can, let Aunt May or Trixie know that Mayday is at home and needs some company."

Twilight arched a brow. "Okay, but where are _you_ going?"

Peter was slow to respond as he removed the rest of his costume, sealing it inside of the knapsack. "I'm heading home. I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back later. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked sweetly, placing a soft kiss on the stallion's cheek. Once Peter gave the mare an affirming nod, she hesitantly returned his gesture before pulling her hood back over her head. "Okay. I'm heading back to Canterlot then. I'll see you tonight."

Peter and Twilight shared a nod before the mare's wings spread, allowing her to take flight. With a deep sigh, the stallion watched his wife fade into the horizon before he took his leave. In the realm of the astral plane, Discord watched with a coy grin. The draconequus waved his glowing talon, prompting six separate screens to materialize into existence, each displaying a different image. Peter walked through the fields in one of the screens while Mayday flew on the glider in another. Twilight soared through the skies in a different screen, approaching Canterlot as the last three displayed bore images of Aria, Adagio, and Sonata taking different paths.

"My word. Who knew so much could happen at once? Mayday is upset with her father, Starlight Glimmer escaped, the princesses are going to catch wind of my presence, and the tension of my dearest Dazzlings' defeats already have them at each others' throats," Discord chided, snorting into laughter. "This is just perfect! The fiasco is only beginning, and there's already enough chaos to go around! Ooh, the suspense is killing me!" Clapping his paw and talon together, the draconequus leaned back into a chair as it materialized into existence behind his position and propped his legs until he was comfortable. "Let's see how this pans out."


	4. The Lake of Tears

_**Chapter Four "The Lake of Tears"**_

The journey from the village in the mountains was tedious, only due to a certain filly's rash actions and his own willingness to sulk. Peter inhaled deeply before sighing. This wasn't anything new by any means. On Earth, he was chastised, berated, and slandered by the media and his peers alike. While that was minimized in Equestria exponentially, Peter still had his share of critics, but at the most, they were a minor annoyance, barely registering a second thought to the stallion. However, he could not possibly fathom hearing the words that came out of his own daughter's mouth.

In the span of a few hours, Mayday went from Peter's biggest fan to his most disgruntled critic, blaming him for all of her problems. Peter groaned as he slowed to a halt, massaging a hoof over his pulsating temple. The entire day as a whole had left a lot to be desired, with the kidnapping of his daughter, a ruined birthday party that had taken weeks to prepare, and sore eardrums earned from a shrieking banshee. The stress in Peter's life had been mounting enough as it was due to what Twilight believed to be post traumatic stress disorder. It only made his anxiety worse, knowing that he had an appointment with a psychiatrist coming in a few days.

Considering that his spider sense had been fluctuating to where it could sense magic or shut off entirely, Peter could only wonder if his stress had something to do with these inconsistencies. The stallion shrugged, unable to answer his own question. He readied himself to venture home, but a faint sound reached his ears, prompting him to look towards the direction of the source. It was a melody, harmonic yet desolate, and it seemed to be coming from the lake. The area itself was used as a getaway, specifically for Peter and Trixie. Arching a brow, the stallion followed the sound, curious as to who else was using the spot. Peter walked across the open path, traveling through the bushes.

The melody grew louder as he neared the lake, and a twinge of sadness suddenly pulled at the stallion's heart. It was as if he could feel the inflection in this voice. Eventually, Peter reached his destination, pausing upon spotting a mare sitting on the bank of the lake. Her violet/blue mane was pulled back into two pigtails as the wind whipped them both about. She was completely engrossed in her singing, oblivious to the stallion watching her from a few hoof-lengths away. Her voice was almost angelic, matching that of the heavens, yet it harbored a sense of sadness that bore deep into the stallion's chest.

After some time, she eventually ceased, pausing to wipe away the tears from her face with a hoof.

A chilling breeze brushed against the mare's fur, causing her to shiver involuntarily before sniffling. "Fur is so overrated," she whispered, succumbing to a harsh sneeze. The mare froze in her tracks once a sound reached her ears, and she swiftly turned around, spotting a light stallion standing upright on his hind legs while clapping. She hastily wiped her face clean before glaring at the intruder. "How long have you been standing there?"

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Not long. Sorry about that. I was just passing through when I heard you singing." The stallion gave the mare a bright smile. "I _had_ to stop and listen. You have a _beautiful_ voice. My name's Peter by the way. What's your name?"

Taken aback, Aria felt the temperature in her face rise considerably in spite of the surrounding wind chill, but she upheld her dismissive demeanor, scoffing before glancing off to the side. "Thanks, I guess. The name's Aria." The mare cleared her throat. "Why were you passing through here anyway? Isn't this place sort of out of the way of anything?"

Peter shrugged. "Why would I not? This is a really peaceful spot. I always come here whenever I'm feeling down. There's just something about this place." Walking to the edge of the bank, the stallion brushed his hoof through the cold water before staring intently at his rippled reflection. "It always feels like I can come here and let my feelings out. I guess you came here to do the same?"

Aria frowned. "More or less. I made a terrible mistake earlier today. I just needed to clear my head a little." The mare inhaled deeply before sighing. "It's... been a long time since I last came here. Everything looks so different now."

"You should come here during the spring. The scenery is really something else then. It's really pretty. Not as pretty as the Winsome Falls, but I'm pretty biased when it comes to that comparison. Blame my wife for that," Peter grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Aria let out a small chuckle at the stallion's antics. "Well, they do say that every stream, lake, and ocean has a story..." She trailed off, averting her gaze skyward and staring at the puffy creations floating blissfully. "For example... did you know that it was a siren who created this lake?"

Peter's eyes widened at the mare's question. "Wait, seriously? Actually, now that you mention it... I don't know anything about this lake." The stallion folded his hooves and hummed, as if deep in thought. "My wife researched the lake's background, but there's nothing written on it."

Aria's expression faltered as she turned her gaze back to the water. "That's not surprising..."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Aria shook her head. "Oh, just that the incident that formed this lake happened eons ago, long before Starswirl, Luna, and even Celestia were born," she muttered, almost growling at the mention of the magician's name in particular. "Legend says that a siren once lived in this lake and fell in love with a pony who happened across it one day. It was a fleeting, forbidden relationship, but they were happy with what they had. The stallion would come to meet her here every day. He was humble and caring, never once bothered by the siren's far different appearance from his own. He loved her for her heart, and she would always sing for him. Their relationship was truly wondrous."

Peter furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

Aria was slow to respond, facing the stallion with an unreadable expression. "Time. Sirens essentially have eternal life, so long as they feed. This meant…" She trailed off, kneeling at the edge of the bank and dipping a hoof in the water. "The siren watched as her lover slowly grew older, powerless to stop it. Eventually, time got the better of the mortal stallion, and he passed on. The siren was left heartbroken, stricken with grief from the loss of her first love. For ages, she would cry every day and night until her tears eventually filled the lake itself."

Aria shared a glance with the stallion. "That feeling you experience? That's the magic of the lake left by the siren's tears. Anger, sadness, doubt, and grief... It brings out all these negative emotions you are harboring until they've all drained away."

Peter blinked, alternating his gaze between Aria and the lake. "Whoa. That's pretty heavy stuff. It explains a lot, actually. I'm grateful, though. It's because of this lake that a friend of mine and I are as close as we are." The stallion paused, sobering. "Whatever happened to the siren?"

Aria huffed, glancing off to the side. "Legends says she debated on ending her life to stop the pain. However, she remained at the lake, continuing to mourn her loss until another pair of sirens found her some time later. Beyond that?" The mare shrugged. "Who knows? Not much else is known about the siren or her whereabouts."

Peter continued to hold his gaze on the mare as her expression softened. "I see. Do you want to talk about what happened to _you_? That might help you feel better. This lake helps everypony express themselves, right?"

Aria blinked, holding a bewildered gaze. "Why should you care? You're a complete stranger."

Peter nodded with a smirk. "While that _is_ true, I'm still willing to lend an open ear. You'll be surprised at how good it feels when someone listens to you." The stallion held a genuine smile. "Besides, I'm a stranger _now_ , but I _can_ be a friend if you allow it."

Holding her silence for a few seconds, Aria silently debated with herself as she gazed at Peter with a blank stare before the corner of her lips curled into a small smile. "You sort of remind me of my best friend. She's always so upbeat that it drives me crazy, but I can't help but like her." The mare's ears lowered shamefully as memories of what she had done resurfaced in her mind. The inside of her chest ached, prompting Aria to place a hoof over her beating heart. "I was upset and said some horrible things to her. I could tell that I hurt her really badly, and… I might've just lost my best friend because of it."

While the mare fought back her building sniffles, she shivered involuntarily as a cold breeze brushed against her fur again. Peter managed a smile, shaking his head. "No way. That's impossible. Everypony has disagreements. That can't be helped, but it's a matter of coming to an understanding. If you said some things, then just tell your friend how you felt at the time and apologize."

"Is it... really that easy?" Aria questioned, arching a brow.

"It's only as hard as you make it," Peter countered, folding his hooves before chuckling. "Now, you're reminding me of _my_ best friend. It seems like you're afraid to let your true feelings show. If you're anything like her, it's because you don't trust easily, or that you were hurt pretty badly in the past. I'm not one to make assumptions, though." His eyes softened. "My best friend had it rough. As a result, she really has a hard time showing her emotions and trusting those around her, but she managed to give me a chance. We've been inseparable ever since, and I almost mean that literally." The latter of the statement was delivered through a whisper.

Aria frowned as she gave the stallion a look of uncertainty. "What are you getting at?"

In spite of the chilling wind, Peter's smile remained as warm as the approaching spring season. "I'm guessing that your friend obviously had to work to earn your trust. If that's true, then you should know by now how irreplaceable your friend is. That's why I think it's simple. I doubt your friend would give up on you that easily. If my best friend was upset with me, I'd do everything I could to earn her forgiveness, because… she's one of a kind."

Bemused, Aria only stared at the stallion, but with a defeated shrug, the mare finally chuckled. "That's a really simple-minded thing to say, but it makes so much sense. I guess it's because I know that my best friend would say the exact same thing." Nodding, Aria let out a low sigh and waved her hoof dismissively. "Fine. I guess I can go find her and apologize."

The stallion gave the mare an affirming nod. "That sounds good. I know your friend would really appreciate that." Peter's eyes widened at a belated realization. He took a few steps back, stealing a glance at the trail before returning his gaze to the mare. "Speaking of which, I'd better hurry home and apologize to my daughter." The stallion grinned, waving as he ran off. "It was nice meeting you!"

Just as quickly as the intruder came, he was gone. Aria scoffed a response, unaware that her smile was still intact. She eventually mirrored his actions, turning in the opposite direction before departing. Aria paused, her mind holding an image of the stallion's cutie mark. It looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Shrugging, the mare dismissed the thought and carried on.

* * *

What was meant to be the best day in Mayday's life turned out to be the absolute worst. Her birthday was once again ruined by her parents' celebrity status. Any hope of leading a normal life would forever be out of reach due to her father's intervention. The filly stretched out across her bed, letting out a desolate sigh. Mayday sat in the confines of her bedroom, alone in the Treebrary for what felt like an eternity. After stowing her father's glider back in the cellar, the filly simply dwelled on her thoughts before burying her face into a pillow.

Her home was not usually this quiet, to the point where one could hear a pin drop, considering that the expanded Treebrary housed her father, mother, baby brother, Spike, Aunt May, and Auntie Trixie. There was also Owlowiscious, but his presence was barely felt more often than not, since he was the only nocturnal member of the family. Ursa would have fallen under that same category, seeing as Minors and Majors were usually nocturnal, but that wasn't the case due to her domestication. Mayday couldn't feel more alone at the moment.

The filly exhaled, rolling onto her stomach before pressing a pillow over her head. "Worst. Day. Ever." A soft set of knocks tapped against the bedroom door. Mayday's demeanor instantly darkened, evident by the glare formed in her bright hazel irises. All hints of sadness morphed into anger, and the filly was poised to direct all of it at the source of her misery: her father. The door creaked open, prompting Mayday to release a growl. "I'm still not talking to you!"

"I see your mother was right," a mare's voice coolly declared, causing the filly to spring up and acknowledge Trixie as she walked towards the bed with a smug grin before taking a seat along the edge. "You _are_ upset, aren't you?"

"Auntie Trixie! I'm sorry!" Mayday hastily replied, quickly pulling herself to a sitting position. Inhaling deeply before letting out a low sigh, the filly shared a glance with the mare. "I'm not mad at _you_. I just..."

Trixie raised a hoof as the filly trailed off, shaking her head while holding a smile. "I know, Mayday. Your mother's already filled me in on all the details... quite thoroughly, I might add." The mare's violet eyes softened as Trixie reached out and wrapped her hooves around Mayday's body, pulling the filly into a warm embrace. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I was so worried when your mother woke me. I almost panicked when I learned you were missing."

Mayday frowned once they parted, glancing off to the side. "I keep trying to tell everypony that I wasn't kidnapped, but nopony seems to believe me."

Trixie huffed, placing her hooves over Mayday's shoulders. "You know, for how intelligent you are, you sure can be as dense as your parents sometimes." She let out a low sigh, taking a seat on the bed alongside the filly. "Look at the situation from _my_ perspective. One moment, we're together talking. Then the next, I come to, and you're nowhere to be found. To make matters worse, every guard in the courtyard is put under a powerful sleeping spell, _and_ we find a note that all but declares that you're going to be converted into some cult." Brushing a hoof through her silver-blue mane, Trixie closed her eyes and shrugged. "What, exactly, does that sound like to you, Mayday?"

Blinking, Mayday was slow to respond as she stared at the mare with bewilderment. "That... sounds like a kidnapping." Her cheeks flushed to a shade of pink as Trixie nodded, content with the filly's answer. Mayday's hoof fell over her forehead. "I didn't know about the note. Oh no, I'm such an idiot!"

" _Now_ do you see why your parents acted the way they did?" Trixie asked with a hint of a smirk. "Your father and mother were simply concerned for your safety, as we all were. I would've gone with them, had they let me. The reaction is quite universal among parents who love their children. I'd have been rather disappointed in both of them had they not responded as they did. You're their daughter after all."

"Fine. I get that, but what about my cutie mark?" Mayday whined, holding her gaze towards the ceiling. "I just wanted to be normal, but that's never going to happen now."

Trixie pursed her lips before straightening her posture. "I understand why you would want to remove your cutie mark and hide from all of the attention. You want to be your own pony, but I would have to side with your parents on this one."

Disheartened, Mayday's frown deepened. "I knew it."

Trixie huffed. "Not so fast now, young lady. I only say that _because_ of your cutie mark, and its meaning, or lack thereof, rather."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Trixie smiled as she lightly poked her hoof against the center of the filly's chest. "You have something special, something nopony else has. While your cutie mark is a merge of your mother and father's, it doesn't necessarily signify anything in particular. That means you can quite literally become anything that you set your mind to. Look at your parents, for example. Your mother is a librarian at heart. She also just so happens to be a princess as well. Same for your father. Sure, he's a hero and an inventor, but he's also an idiot that happened to somehow stumble his way into royalty and knighthood. The sky's the limit for everypony, including you. Your cutie mark is not a boundary, a limit, or a definition of who you are. It's a key to unlocking the door to your true potential. It's up to you to find out what that is."

Mayday managed a smile. "I never thought about it like that."

Trixie returned the gesture, chuckling. "Sometimes, a pony gets so focused on the finer details, that they forget to take a step back and look at the big picture from time to time." Patting the filly's shoulder, Trixie paused. "So, how are you feeling now? Better?"

"Yeah. Well, mostly…" Mayday trailed off, looking down in thought.

The mare raised an eyebrow. "Mostly? What's still on your mind?"

"Daddy," Mayday simply whispered, brushing the side of her foreleg with a hoof.

"Oh, that's right. This is about your birthday, isn't it?" Trixie questioned, folding her hooves.

Mayday hesitantly nodded, pursing her lips. "Yeah, but it's not just that. I love Daddy, but lately, he's been so... overbearing." The filly's voice cracked as she attempted to clear her throat. "Don't get me wrong. I love the attention, but it's getting to where I can hardly breathe anymore. I just want to be my own pony."

Trixie smirked. "By all accounts, you're still a preteen. It's a bit too soon for you to venture out completely, but I do understand where you're coming from. You're at the age where you need some space. Fathers are very unusual when it comes to their daughters. It's perfectly natural for them to be overprotective and overbearing. It's only out of love, and we can't fault Peter for that. However, it's up to him to gauge how far he goes. Peter's an idiot, so I think he just needs a reality check." The mare forced a laugh. "I swear. Peter reminds me of _my_ father sometimes."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

Trixie was slow to respond, smiling as she averted her violet gaze to the nearest window. "He has the best of intentions. Peter spent weeks making sure your birthday party was special for his little princess. Some of us tried to warn him that it might've been a bit much, but as far as Peter was concerned, when it comes to you, too much would never be enough."

Mayday let out a slow sigh. "I know, and I really am thankful for that. I just wish that he would lay off sometimes."

Chuckling, Trixie gently poked the filly in the forehead. "That, my little pony, is where _you_ come in. You have to be upfront with him about these sorts of things, because your father's an idiot and can't see it for himself. However, for as dense as he can be at times, he's a great listener when you directly approach him with thoughts or concerns. Children always think their parents would never understand their problems. You'd be amazed how simplistic the solution is if you just speak your mind."

Mayday's ears lowered into her mane. "Do you really think Daddy will listen to me?"

Snorting involuntarily, Trixie playfully nudged the filly. "If he finds ways to listen to _my_ problems, there's no question that he'll do the same for his daughter." Both ponies paused as the bedroom door creaked opened, with Peter peeking his head inside before he swiftly retreated upon spotting Trixie and Mayday's gazes centered on him. The mare grinned, forcing herself from the comfort of the bed. "His timing is as impeccable as ever. I'll leave you two to talk. Remember what I said, Mayday."

The door opened once more, creaking in protest as Peter finally entered the room while Trixie walked past him. However, the mare stopped in her tracks alongside the stallion, whispering words only his ears could capture. Mayday watched both adults with a concerned expression, their silence only adding to her building anxiety. Eventually, Trixie continued on her way, leaving Peter alone with his daughter.

Silence plagued the room, forcing both ponies to dwell in their thoughts. This was surreal in itself, considering that Mayday and Peter were notoriously known for not knowing when to keep their mouths shut. After what felt like countless eons, the stallion took a step forward, holding his gaze with the filly's matching hazel eyes. He struggled to decipher the words spiraling across his mind, stammering about before recollecting his nerve.

"Hey. We should talk," Peter whispered, extending a hoof to the filly. "There's something I want to show you."

Mayday bit down on her lip, nodding before accepting the stallion's gesture. "Y-yeah. Okay."

 **-u-**

The trip to the lake was brief, lasting only a few minutes, yet it felt like hours, the duo having spent the entirety in agonizing silence. Stopping along the edge of the lake, the stallion and filly stood by each other's side, hesitant to share a glance. A breeze brushed through, rustling the leaves in the trees as both ponies finally made eye contact. The inside of their chests tightened as the tension swelled between them. Something pulled from within, desperate to breathe. It was their love for each other, wanting to bloom.

"Hey…" Peter and Mayday whispered simultaneously, pausing once their hazel irises met.

The temperature in the filly's face rose, evident by her rose-tinted cheeks. Mayday cleared her throat before motioning with a hoof. "You can go first."

Peter's eyes softened. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, May." The filly blinked, taken aback by the stallion's direct response. Peter took in a deep breath of the cold air around them, stealing a glance at the lake before returning his gaze towards Mayday. "I know you had high hopes earlier, but I only did what was for your own good."

Mayday let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm not mad about the cutie mark thing anymore. Auntie Trixie told me about everything, including the note." The filly lowered her gaze, brushing a hoof through the snow on the ground. "I was too stupid to realize that I was kidnapped, and I snapped at you for coming to my rescue. I said a lot of stupid things I shouldn't have." Mayday winced as the inside of her chest tightened. Attempting to level her building emotions, she bit down on her quivering lower lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

As if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Peter's smile widened until he showed off his teeth. The stallion brushed a hoof affectionately against the filly's cheek. "It's okay, sweetie. We've both made some mistakes, but there's something you need to know."

Mayday leaned into her father's hoof. "What is it?"

"This," Peter whispered before he lifted the filly's tiny frame into his hooves. In spite of his immense strength, the stallion held his daughter with the utmost care, squeezing her lovingly yet cautiously, as if she was a dainty flower. "No matter how old you become, you'll always be my little girl. I just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what you set out to be… as long as it's not horribly illegal," he added with a chuckle, earning a giggle from the filly. "I'll support you no matter what, because in my eyes... you'll always be a princess to me."

Mayday couldn't contain the light blissful feeling trembling within her belly, smiling as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I love you, Daddy," she squeaked, nuzzling further into her father's warm embrace.

"I love you, too," Peter grinned, cherishing the tingling sensation burning inside of his chest.

"Can I ask you for something?" Mayday interjected, hesitantly parting from the embrace. Peter's eyes widened as he held his silence, offering a response in the form of a small nod. She let out a low sigh. "I love that you care, but do you think we can tone it down a bit? I'm not really a celebrity, and I don't want to be. Less is more, you know? Is it all right if I just have smaller birthday parties from now on? You don't have to do so much for me."

Peter chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a hoof. "Trixie and your mother warned me that you would probably think the party was too over the top. It's not surprising. You've always had relatively simple tastes, just like your mother." The stallion shrugged before placing his hoof over the filly's head, mussing her mane. "Then again, you are _our_ daughter. All right. I promise that next year, we'll only invite immediate friends and family."

"That's a start," Mayday giggled, kissing Peter's cheek. "Thanks, Daddy."

Peter chuckled, his cheek practically burning before his eyes widened at a late realization. "Oh! Mayday! There's another reason I wanted you to come out here. You want to hear something cool?" The stallion walked over to the bank of the lake, motioning with his hoof for the filly to come to him. "Did you know that this lake is enchanted with magic?"

Mayday walked until she could see her own reflection on the watery surface of the lake, fully aware that she was positioned perfectly underneath her father. "Whoa! Really?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, but that's not all. There's actually a lot more to this lake than meets the eye. Like how it was made by the tears of a siren."

Mayday looked directly up to her father suspiciously. "Okay, now you're just pulling my leg."

Peter grinned. "I'm serious!"

As the stallion told the filly about the siren's tale, a figure watched from afar, concealed by the shadows of the forest. The mare's lips curled into what appeared to be a genuine smile as Aria turned and departed, leaving her newly acquired friend alone to bond with his daughter.


	5. Breaking the Ice

_**Chapter Five "Breaking the Ice"**_

Peter stirred from his slumber, releasing a low yawn from his mouth before pulling himself into an upright position. Rays of light entered the room through openings in the curtains. The stallion shielded his sensitive eyes with a hoof, groaning. Peter glanced off to the side, furrowing his brow at a pair of unusual sights. The clock on the nightstand read ten minutes after noon, which was stunning in itself. Twilight was one to never sleep in past eight, let alone noon, and she wouldn't allow anypony in the house to try such a thing, especially her husband who tried it at every conceivable opportunity.

There were times where Twilight made an exception, but they were usually for specific circumstances. Peter moaned. She wasn't completely cruel, after all. This brought the stallion back to the second unusual sight, or lack thereof, at his bedside. Twilight was nowhere to be seen, and as Peter brushed a hoof over her cold place in the bed, it seemed she had been gone for a few hours now. Before the stallion could ponder about his wife's whereabouts, he caught sight of a small note out of the corner of his eye resting on the nightstand under the lamp.

Peter rolled from the plush comforts of the bed before retrieving the letter. _Honey, I have to go to Rarity's to have my dress fitted for the Grand Galloping Gala this weekend. Don't worry about the children. They're with me. Mayday and Ben need their outfits fitted too. You know how much Mayday hates dressing for formal events. I thought it would be a good idea to take Mayday out for ice cream as a peace offering as well as help forget what happened yesterday. You should get as much rest as possible before your appointment. I'll have Rarity fix your suit up as well. We'll be back this evening. Love you._

Peter held a disheartened smirk. "Darn that mare. I wanted to take Mayday out for ice cream." The stallion shrugged, folding the letter before placing it back under the lamp. "That's what I get for sleeping in." Peter's eyes widened, and his complexion paled at a thought. "Oh, God. I hope Rarity and Twilight don't play dress up with my son. The last time… if they put hoof polish on him again..."

After organizing the bedroom to the best of his ability, Peter walked downstairs into the living room. He could hear his own thoughts, which was a feat in and of itself, considering how lively the Treebrary's inhabitants could get. Spike was gone, presumably with Twilight to see Rarity. The stallion reached Trixie's room, only to learn that the reclusive mare had left as well in the form of a small note stuck to the door simply labeled 'Out. Be back later tonight'.

Aunt May's room was empty as well, causing the stallion to let out a low sigh. She had moved into the Treebrary after its renovation a few years ago. With his beloved Aunt May still on her trip to Baltimare until tomorrow, Peter had been left completely alone. The stallion arched a brow, staring blankly at Twilight's pet owl as he slept perched in his usual position near the ceiling. He was as close to alone as one could get.

"My first real day off in a long time, and I have no idea how to spend it," Peter groaned, falling back onto the sofa with a bemused expression before raising his gaze to the ceiling. "I can't bother Luna right now. She's asleep." With a shrug, the stallion huffed. "For a prince and knight, you're really living the good life, Parker. If I told myself back on Earth that life would be this good, I would've laughed, snorted, and guffawed to my face. I'd also say I was crazy. It's a little boring sometimes, but that's not a bad thing." Peter's ears perked at a soft set of knocks at the door, and the stallion quickly made his way towards it with a grin. "I may have spoken too soon… again."

The stallion opened the door to be greeted by a tall and slender sight. She bore the physique of an alicorn, having wings and a horn, but her hairless, black carapace proved that was quite the contrary. There were grey spots decorated across her body that were previously holes in her chitin. Her silky, blue-green mane matched that of her tail, holding a luxurious shine. Peter's hazel eyes held a gaze with his visitor's emerald slitted irises before he gave a warm smile. She was once an enemy, but now the changeling queen was a close friend.

"Hey, Chrysalis!" Peter lightly greeted, extending a hoof to the mare. "You're looking great!"

"Greetings, Peter. I appreciate the compliment, but..." she trailed off, holding a stern expression. "I wish I could've visited under better circumstances, but one of my hives has detected a disturbance approaching it. I'd hate to impose, but it requires your immediate attention." Her eyes softened. "May I ask for your assistance, dear friend?"

Peter furrowed his brow. "What happened?" The stallion shook his head, turning sharply on his hoof before the mare could respond. "Never mind. The fact that you're physically here asking me for help means that this must be really urgent. You can just explain on the way."

Chrysalis smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Peter simply nodded, grabbing his knapsack nearby before stepping outside and closing the door. "You don't even have to say please. Sit tight for a second." Reaching into his bag, the stallion found the button on the remote before pressing it. The cellar door opened, allowing the Spider Glider to take flight. It circled around the Treebrary a few times before eventually zoning in on Peter's position. The stallion hopped on top of the mechanism as it passed, and Chrysalis took flight after the pony once he picked up speed. They shared a glance and nod, prompting the changeling queen to fly ahead of the stallion. Peter tightened the straps on the knapsack around his shoulders. "Lead the way, Chrysi!"

 **-u-**

Deep within the foothills of Canterlot Mountain, Sonata traveled through the shade of an ancient grove, her gaze fixed on the ground. Although the snow had been removed from the land just a few hours ago, the dew in the grass was still ice cold under her hooves. However, spring had finally surfaced, with the clear blue sky and plants retaking their vibrant forms. Sonata stopped by a rosebush, staring longingly at its crimson petals before shifting her gaze to the surrounding trees.

"It's as beautiful as I remember. The garden's gone, but the roses are still here. I wonder what happened to this place? It looks like it's been abandoned for a long time now," Sonata whispered to herself, smiling as a butterfly settled on a nearby rose.

The tiny, dew-covered creature stretched its wings, allowing the mare to admire its beauty as it shimmered in the sunlight. Sonata's eyes softened once her mind drifted, recollecting memories from the past and present. This place held significance, even now, and the breaths of nostalgia filled her heart with glee and regret. She glanced off to the side, frowning as memories of the dissension between herself and her two friends resurfaced. A sharp twinge pulled at her heart, prompting the mare to place a hoof over her chest before sighing.

"I hope Adagio and Aria are okay," Sonata exhaled, releasing a breath of air she could actually see. Her brow furrowed before a chill brushed against her fur, causing the mare to shiver involuntarily. "What? How'd it get so cold all of a sudden?"

As if winter had suddenly returned, the surrounding temperature dropped drastically, allowing the mare to visibly see her warm breaths in the now frigid air. The dew on the rose bush in front of her froze instantly, covering every petal in ice. The butterfly perched upon the floral plant suffered the same fate, stiffening before falling to the ground and shattering like a piece of glass. Sonata watched the spectacle in horror as the remainder of the dewy grove quickly froze over in a blanket of frost.

A sudden realization dawned on the mare as a chill that rivaled the invading frost crept down her spine. Small tremors began coursing through the ground, growing with each approaching step, heralding the arrival of a past nightmare she had long forgotten. Once the source came within Sonata's line of sight, it bared its razor sharp fangs that protruded from its lower jaw. The creature stood upright at nearly four times the height of the mare, comprised of pure magically-enhanced might. The winds ceased momentarily as the furry white beast locked eyes with Sonata's, causing hers to widen at the sight of the yeti.

"Glacius..." Sonata murmured, her mouth falling agape as she instinctively took a step back.

Memories from the past resurfaced of a fateful day, long before her banishment by Starswirl. All hints of sadness dissipated, giving way to an emotion Sonata had long since escaped. The yeti eyed the cowering potential prey, lowly growling as if weighing effort versus gain for energy consumption and expenditure. Glacius was almost ready for hibernation, evident by the large bags formed under its eyes.

The beast growled, wanting its last meal to be a filling one for the long year ahead. Several long moments passed as the pair stared at one another. Before long, Sonata snarled, gritting her teeth to the core. All initial shock and fear vanished from the mare as she took in seethed breaths, never averting her now venomous glare from the snow-white creature.

Sonata's hooves trembled. "Do you remember me? Better yet, do you remember my friend?!" receiving no reaction from the yeti which only furthered the mare's building rage. "Did she mean so little that you don't even remember? I know something in there understands me. It has to!" Letting out a small grunt, the beast turned its back, resuming its travels. Sonata's eye twitched. "I'm… not worth the trouble?"

The mare shook her head madly, pacing in place before screaming at the top of her lungs. A shockwave erupted around the vicinity, shattering the frozen bark on many of the surrounding trees. Glacius merely scoffed a response, continuing to march on with his back turned. A burst of energy raced from her mouth, striking Glacius in the back with enough force to generate a small shockwave and knock the creature off balance. Snow fell from the trees, and the yeti staggered before settling back into position, turning and snarling at its attacker. The surrounding blizzard intensified, a whirlwind of snow spiraling around the pair.

"I've got your attention now?! Good!" Sonata cried out, pointing a hoof at the beast and standing firm even as ice spread near her hooves. "I was powerless to stop you then, but I am much stronger now! I will make you pay for taking away my little sister, and every other siren you devoured that day, you monster!"

Glacius stomped toward the pony, throwing a slow swipe with its paw once it was within range. Sonata unleashed a melody, generating a magical barrier. The energies vibrated before erupting, creating a bright light. Glacius' glowing eyes widened before instinctively shielding them, unable to react as Sonata jumped from the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. A grating wail echoed throughout the forest, and a tunnel of force tore through everything in its path behind the yeti. Glacius roared in irritation as it tuned out the loud ringing going through its ears. Nodding, as if recognising the true nature of the mare's attacks, it glared intently at its ancient prey.

The yeti threw a punch into the ground, sending out a fissure before a frozen stalagmite erupted from underneath Sonata. The mare was launched high into the air, and her body was assaulted by the blizzard's wind. Sonata managed to hum a melody, causing a bubble shield to materialize around her body, the magical barrier warming her as she landed on the ground. Glacius took the opportunity to rip a tree from the ground with its claws, pausing until it was frozen completely solid before swinging it like a club at the mare.

Before she could be struck, Sonata shrieked at the top of her lungs, generating a shockwave potent enough to shatter the tree. The mare hummed as broken shards of frozen wood and ice fell from the sky, disappearing in a blur. Glacius tossed the remnants of the tree to the side with a disgruntled grunt, growling upon spotting a trail of energy dashing around the vicinity. Faster than it could react, Sonata threw a punch into its gut and followed with a kick to the back, repeating the process as she circled around the creature with blinding speed.

Withstanding the attack with the resistance of a stone wall, Glacius unleashed a deep roar of furious irritation. The surrounding winds intensified further within the vortex. Sonata continued to hum her melody as she ran, but the volume of her voice decreased significantly, drowned out by the howling gale all around her. The air grew thinner and colder, making the simple act of breathing difficult to perform and singing impossible. Try as she might, Sonata struggled to hold even a faint pitch until it withered into silence.

The mare slowed to a halt, shivering violently as ice began to spread across her body. Sonata's inability to move nor sing now served as a fatal reminder of why even the most powerful of her kind feared the great white beast. Once Glacius walked over to her position, Sonata forced herself to a standing position in spite of her muscles' failing strength. The yeti threw a wild swipe, sending the mare spiraling across the air. She eventually landed, bouncing off the ground several times before the back of her cranium struck a block of ice. Glacius stood still, holding its gaze on the mare's limp form, but after a few seconds passed, the yeti growled contently.

The beast stomped over to its prey, reaching down to claim its prize. However, a stallion burst through the howling vortex at breakneck speed and dove out, driving a fierce kick directly into the yeti's jaw. The force of the blow knocked Glacius back a few yards, forcing the beast to slam its feet into the ground to halt its unwanted momentum. Glacius snarled at its attacker, holding a widened gaze upon Peter as Chrysalis materialized next to Sonata.

"Ice to see you, Coldilocks!" the stallion chimed, lowering into a defensive stance. Glacius slammed its fists together, howling with enough force to send tremors coursing through every object within a few yards. Peter groaned, reaching into his knapsack before swiftly sliding the Twilight Arms over his hooves. "Dude! It's spring! Why aren't you hibernating?! I fed you already! You can't just go out for a snack all willy-nilly!" Glacius responded with a second howl, slamming its fist into the ground several times. Peter rolled his eyes, sharing a glance with Chrysalis. "Alright. This won't take long. Watch over our new friend there, Chrysi."

Chrysalis arched a brow, alternating her emerald gaze between the yeti and stallion. "You're going to approach it as a foe?"

Peter shrugged, chuckling. "Nah. I'm just out of ice cubes."

Exhaling, the changeling queen held a blank stare as the stallion sped towards the yeti. "At times, I earnestly regret our alliance."

Glacius dug its claws deep into the ground, snarling as it managed to lift a chunk of land over its head. Ice spread across the rock before the yeti tossed it at the stallion. Peter continued to sprint towards the projectile on his hind legs, rearing his hoof back as Twilight Arms emitted a bright blue light before delivering a straight punch. In a collision, both objects stopped, but a crack quickly spread through the ice before the entire stone shattered into thousands of pieces. Glacius leaped through the still scattering ice and took a wild swing at the stallion, but Peter ducked underneath the attack, countering with a three-punch combination to the gut.

Glacius hunched over, growling in pain, and Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, Frosty. It's past your bedtime, and you're growing weaker because of it. Whatever you were looking for isn't worth the trouble this time." The stallion smiled, raising his hoof triumphantly. "I'll come feed you. I promise."

The stallion and yeti shared a staredown, neither faltering, but Glacius growled under its breath before forcing itself to a standing position. It walked past Peter without looking back. The stallion reached into his knapsack and swiftly tossed a small spider emblem which stuck to the back of the yeti's shoulder before it disappeared into the horizon. With the yeti's leave, the residual effects of the snowstorm dissolved as quickly as they came, causing all forms of ice to melt. Spring had returned, as it was meant to.

Chrysalis smiled. "Excellent work, Peter."

Peter removed his gauntlets, nodding. "Thanks. I'm glad we managed to stop Glacius before it could reach your hive or make a meal out of her." His eyes softened. "Is she okay?"

Chrysalis nodded. "She's suffered a blow to the head, but it doesn't seem severe."

"That's good to hear," the stallion whispered before glancing in the direction that the yeti walked with a furrowed brow. "There's no question that Glacius went out for a last minute snack before his hibernation. If the Spider Tracer stays active, I'll drop by his hideout later and leave a few goodies. Hopefully, that'll keep him happy until winter."

Chrysalis smirked. "You're as sympathetic as ever, but that's part of your allure." Sobering, the changeling queen glanced at the unconscious mare under her hooves. "There's something... unusual about this one. She possesses a strong magical signature."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Really? But she's an earth pony. How does that work?"

"Something about this one just doesn't feel right. Not to mention it seems that she gave Glacius a bit of trouble before our arrival," Chrysalis declared as she analyzed her devastated environment. Eventually, she returned her gaze to the stallion. "Perhaps you should take her in for questioning? You seem to hold a gift for communication with others."

Peter too surveyed the surrounding damage before he grinned, lifting the unconscious mare into his hooves bridal style. "That's probably not a bad idea. You should go check on your hive and make sure everypony's okay. I'll head home with our friend here. Maybe she's got some secrets to share?"

"Perhaps," Chrysalis muttered, glancing off to the side. The usually firm queen seemed flustered, slamming her eyes shut as her face grew hot. "I just wanted to say thank you. This could've been a potential disaster for my people."

Oblivious, Peter simply grinned. "What are friends for, right? I promised you that I'd look after everypony. You're my friend, Chrysi. You need anything? Just ask."

Chrysalis held an earnest smile, chuckling as the stallion took his leave. "I'll do just that… my dear friend."

* * *

Sonata's eyes fluttered open as she stirred, quickly rising to a sitting position, sending a jolt of pain coursing through her cranium. Sonata groaned in response, placing a hoof over her forehead. The mare paused, glancing at her surroundings before realizing she was on a sofa in somepony's house. The wooden interior was simplistic, and everything was organized to perfection, with nothing appearing out of place.

With the many bookshelves spread across the walls, it resembled a library more than anything else. Just as her mind drifted, a stallion walked into the room with a cloth in his grasp. Before Sonata could have even spoken, the unicorn placed the warm cloth over her forehead. As her core temperature increased, the stranger took a seat on the available space at the edge of the sofa.

"Welcome back," the stallion lightly declared, smiling. "You took a shot to the head, but you're doing just fine now."

Sonata arched a brow, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof. "Where am I?" Her eyes widened at a realization. "Wait. What happened to Glacius?"

Peter waved a hoof dismissively. "Don't worry about Frosty. He's gone to sleep for the winter." The stallion held his hooves out to the side, grinning. "I managed to get to you before he could turn you into a pony popsicle. I brought you back to Ponyville. This is my home. Name's Peter."

Sonata blinked, staring wildly at the stallion for what seemed like an eternity before shaking her head and holding out a hoof. "Hold on. You saved me?" Neglecting her migraine, the mare bounced to her hooves and stood over the stallion. Peter glanced off to the side several times as Sonata seemingly dressed him down with their faces being only inches apart. The mare giggled after her inspection was complete. "Oh, gosh! You're Peter Parker! The Spider-Mane!"

"It's just Spider-Mane. There's no 'the,'" Peter replied, letting out a relieved sigh once the mare stepped away. With a shrug, he added, "You can call me Peter. I'd actually prefer that."

Sonata placed her hoof over the top of the stallion's head. "Okay! Peter it is! It's funny. I'd thought you'd be a lot taller."

Peter shot the mare a mock-bemused expression. "Hey! I'm sensitive about my height, okay?"

Sonata nodded, smiling brightly. "Thanks for saving me! I'm Sonata. You're pretty tough if you could beat Glacius!"

Sobering, Peter folded his hooves and gave the mare a stern expression. "Speaking of that, there's something I wanted to ask you. From what I gathered from the damage to the area, you were able to hold your own against Glacius. How is it that an earth pony has such powerful magic?"

"That's because I'm a siren, duh!" Sonata cheered without a moment's hesitation, raising both hooves over her head victoriously. "I was born with powerful magic!" As Peter stared at her, slack-jawed, Sonata blinked obliviously. "What? Did that not answer your question?"

Peter was slow to respond, hesitantly nodding after a brief duration. "That... sure would explain it, but now I'm a little confused. I've been hearing a lot about sirens lately. Are they supposed to be kind of rare or what? I don't know anything about sirens besides the fact that they channel their magic through their voices."

Sonata shook her head, smiling. "There are lots of sirens in the world. The only reason you don't see one very often is because they tend to stay close to water, preferably the sea."

Peter tilted his head to the side, arching a brow. "Really? You look like a normal earth pony to me. I thought sirens would have more… scales?" The latter of his statement was whispered as he poked the mare's furry hoof.

Sonata giggled. "Well, I thought spiders were supposed to have eight limbs instead of four."

Peter snorted involuntarily before chuckling. "Okay, yeah, fair point, but that's a scary thought now that you mention it." The stallion held a confident grin. "The upside is that I would be the undisputed pattycake champion of the world."

Sonata couldn't contain her laughter, pausing to catch her breath. "You're pretty funny." She lowered her gaze, humming a light tune until a ruby gem materialized into existence. She tapped a hoof against the jewel around her neck before it faded from sight. "I look like a pony because of this. It changes my appearance and form. Good thing, too. I'd barely be able to fit in this room in my normal form."

Peter stared intently at the gem. "Where have I seen that before?" Shaking the thought from his head, the stallion furrowed his brow. "So, why were you trying to fight Glacius? Everypony and their dog knows to avoid Frosty whenever he pops up."

Sonata's fractured thoughts trailed off as the wind picked up some strength outside, landing faint blows against the window. The mare paced around the living room restlessly, stealing glances at the stallion occasionally. Peter watched Sonata, holding his silence. Trails of nostalgia resurfaced, giving birth to a feral urge dwelling deep inside of her being. The inside of her chest hurt, something begging to be released, and Sonata no longer wanted to keep this tale to herself, desperate to free her train of thought.

Reasons flew through her mind, pondering why she should share this with somepony that was supposed to be her enemy. Sonata pursed her lips before striking the floor with a hoof, flustered. The prospect alone was irritating, but her own reasoning was worse, declaring him an enemy despite saving her life. Sonata leaned against the front door, her gaze falling shamefully on the ground.

She had nopony to talk to, considering that both of her friends weren't on speaking terms at the moment. This lowly stallion was the only one willing to listen to her plight, and right now, that was worth more than anything to the mare. The past few hours had stirred old memories and emotions that she could no longer keep bottled up. Sonata turned and managed a smile upon realizing how patient Peter was being, evident by his silence. She would not waste this opportunity. This pony had saved her life. As far as Sonata cared, she considered Peter a friend.

"I was trying to avenge my friends and family," Sonata finally replied, brushing a hoof uneasily against her foreleg.

Peter's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Sonata forced a laugh, shaking her head. "It was a long time ago, back when Starswirl was still alive. My little sister, Forte, and I were out exploring. On that day, snow fell nonstop near Canterlot. It was so pretty. Forte kept telling me that we should go back home, but I didn't want to. I was having so much fun. I was always leading us into trouble. So… I didn't listen. I really wish I did."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "What happened?"

Sonata's ears lowered into her mane shamefully. "We were caught in a blizzard. Rather, it was Glacius. You may not know this, but that monster has eaten so many of my kind. It likes to prey on sirens because of how large we are and how easily he can defeat us with his magic. Forte and I tried to fight against it, but Glacius was too strong. An attack left us separated in the blizzard. It was only for a minute maybe, but by the time I reached Forte, it was too late. Glacius had... already begun to devour her."

Peter's eyes softened. "Oh, wow. I'm really sorry to hear that."

Sonata inhaled deeply before sighing. "I guess that's why I never lead anything anymore. My reckless decision and poor judgement got my sister killed. Nowadays, no matter what my friends say, I always just go with it. Because at the end of the day, whatever decisions they made, it'll always be better than what I would've done. The fact that we're all still alive speaks volumes to that."

Peter looked surprised as he stood from the sofa. "You can't beat yourself up over that. You made a mistake. It happens. It's not a matter of if we fall. It's if we get back up." The stallion closed the distance between himself and the mare, placing a hoof over her shoulder. "I've been knocked down a ton, but I'm able to keep getting up because I have the support of my friends, family, and wife. Lord knows I've made some bad mistakes too."

"That must be why you're so strong," Sonata whispered, smiling.

Peter chuckled sheepishly, blushing. "Heh. I'm not sure about that. Maybe. I have a fantastic support system from my friends and family. That and the radioactive blood helps."

Sonata glanced off to the side. "I wish I was that lucky. My best friend hates me right now. I'm a complete screwup."

Peter paused, humming as thoughts began to connect. "Your best friend... she wouldn't happen to be a light violet mare named Aria, would she?"

Sonata's eyes brightened, and she leaned closer, causing the stallion to back away until he bumped into the wall. "You've met Aria!?" She blurted out, resting her forehooves on the stallion's shoulders. "When? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Peter straightened his posture, managing a chuckle. "Don't worry, she's fine. Aria told me that she hurt her best friend really badly yesterday. Now, she wants to apologize, so I guess she went back home."

Sonata's entire disposition changed dramatically, as if her depression had completely vanished. The mare's smile couldn't grow any wider. "Really?! I have to leave right now!" Peter opened the door and stepped outside, allowing his guest to run off, but before she could venture too far, Sonata turned around, embracing the stallion briefly yet warmly. They soon parted, sharing a smile with each other. "Thanks, Peter."

"No… problem?" Peter weakly replied, watching with a befuddled expression as Sonata ran off with surprising speed. However, the stallion simply shrugged before grinning. "A siren, huh? I can't wait to tell Twilight about this when she gets back."

* * *

Deep within the pits of Tartarus, Aria sat on a stone with a concerned gaze. Equestria was large in scale, and attempting to find Sonata proved a fruitless endeavor, forcing the mare to wait at what they now called home. She had not reunited with Adagio yet, wanting to make amends with Sonata first. Aria's stoic demeanor brightened upon spotting a light blue figure approaching from the distance.

Sonata reached Aria before hunching over, trying to catch her breath. Both mares stood in an awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak first. However, as Aria opened her mouth to say something, Sonata simply shook her head before embracing the mare. There was nothing to say. They were friends, and nothing would change that. Aria yielded to her emotions momentarily, returning Sonata's embrace with a small smile.

Adagio walked in from around the corner, shooting the pair a bemused glare. Aria pulled away, clearing her throat before Sonata pulled both mares into an impromptu group hug. Adagio and Aria shared a glance, both flustered by their close proximity and Sonata's obliviousness to the awkwardness of their situation. However, Aria simply shrugged while Adagio attempted to free herself, protesting to no avail. There was no point in apologizing, not when they had already forgiven each other.

After an awkward amount of time, Adagio parted from the pair and brushed her shoulder off. "Come on. We have a lot to talk about."

Aria shrugged, following the orange-maned mare. "Whatever."

Sonata nodded, giggling uncontrollably. "Yeah! I got to talk with Peter Parker!"

Adagio's hooves stopped instantly, nearly tangling up in the process. "What?!" she blurted out, spinning until she faced Sonata. "Why were you hanging out with him?!"

Sonata, blissfully unaware of the weight of the situation, grinned. "He saved my life from Glacius and took me to his home. We hung out and talked. He's actually a pretty cool guy!"

"He saved your life?" Aria whispered, barely above the hint of a whisper. Clearing her throat, the mare scoffed. "Geez. You're so stupid, Sonata. You can't just talk casually with our enemy."

Sonata wrapped a hoof around the violet mare's shoulder, smiling. "I came back because he told me that you two talked about me the day before."

Aria's eyes widened and her face paled as a realization struck her mind with the force of lightning to a rod. "Wait. You mean to tell me that was…?"

That same instance, Adagio's hoof struck the back of both their heads, and the mare was irate, exhaling. "I don't believe this! How did you not know it was him?! His cutie mark is a spider! We've studied his pictures! He's in magazines! Everypony in Equestria knows who he is!"

Aria's face flushed as she glanced off to the side, seemingly dismissive. "I… never really paid that stuff any attention."

Sonata grinned, nodding. "Well, I knew it was him. He's super nice, right?"

Aria shared a glance with Sonata as her eyes softened. "I guess that's what took me off guard. He's so… unassuming. I actually think he's pretty tolerable."

Adagio shook her head. "Don't get too attached. He's our enemy. If we're going back, we have to go through him." The mare's eyes opened. "I still can't believe this, but at least you idiots did manage to fool him." Adagio paused before a twisted grin crept up her face. "Actually... maybe we could salvage this after all. He clearly didn't suspect either of you." Walking off, Adagio motioned a hoof, and both mares followed, sharing hesitance. "Come on. We need to make some plans."

* * *

Zecora sat in the dark confines of her home, lost in meditation. She floated aimlessly in a distant void, her mind as light as a leaf being carried by a soft breeze. Images flashed across her line of sight, alternating between the Web of Life and many of its strands. While it had expanded considerably due to Peter's influence as a royal figure, hero, husband, and family pony, those at the epicenter remained the same after the near decade with new strands beginning to take shape among them. Twilight was at the center, her strand holding two smaller threads of gossamer holding Mayday and Ben's images.

Connecting outside of the inner wall, many more strands expanded to create the Web of Life itself. Those closer to the center held significant importance in Peter's life while those along the outer walls could be considered associates at best. A spider bearing Luna's cutie mark of a moon insignia stood over the webbing, acting as its guardian. Zecora glanced at her own strand, noting it held a place among the inner walls. However, the entire gossamer faded in color, growing brittle before everything diminished into darkness momentarily.

Zecora inhaled sharply as she awoke, shifting her gaze about wildly before leveling her shallow breathing. "What is going on? I don't understand. There is something severing the strand." The mare slammed her eyes shut, placing a hoof over her forehead. "Is Peter connected to this? What is drawing him into the abyss?"

"You sense a disturbance in the Web of Life as well," a female's voice whispered deep into the mare's thoughts. "Dark days are coming."

Zecora was slow to respond, as if registering the female's words. She eventually nodded before resuming her meditation. "Peter is losing connection to the Web of Life. It is as if somepony is cutting through it with a knife." In the deepest reaches of her mind, Zecora reached out to the one calling to her. Her vision blurred as she neared the source, spotting a bipedal figure garbed in crimson before the image dissipated. Zecora's eyes shot open. "You are…!"

"Introductions will have to wait for another day, but I can confirm your suspicions are mostly accurate," the voice declared, earning a bewildered expression from the mare. "The reason Peter Parker's connection to the Web of Life is growing weaker is because he's losing his Spider Sense, his link. He will lose it. That can't be avoided, but you can help him adapt to his loss. Peter will need guidance for what is to come… from you and another. He will need the aid of someone from his past to prepare for his greatest demon." An image flashed across Zecora's mind, and the voice continued after the mare's mouth fell agape. "Come. We must prepare for her in the next few days."

 **-u-**

In the dead of night, Glacius sat in the confines of a large cave, its entrance sealed by a barrier of ice. The yeti's ears perked at a distinct sound, the sound of knocking. Glacius quickly hopped to its feet, stomping to the sealed door before driving its fist through. The ice shattered, and the yeti quickly ran into the source, that being a familiar intruder. Peter managed a smile, even as the surrounding temperature began to drop. Glacius growled, glaring intently at the pony, but the stallion reached into the knapsack with his hooves, retrieving a large pineapple.

The yeti stopped in its tracks, eyeing the treat suspiciously. Before it could react, Peter closed the gap between himself and the beast, offering the pineapple. Glacius growled a second time, albeit more quietly before accepting the treat. Peter turned around as the yeti ate, lifting the knapsack and emptying its contents at the creature's feet. There was a large collection of fruits, from apples, to peaches, to oranges. Glacius wasted no time diving into the gathered feast. Peter gave a contented nod before turning, departing. Glacius watched the stallion with a hardened gaze before its eyes softened slightly. Once the intruder was a fair distance away, the yeti resealed the entrance.

Peter hopped onto his waiting glider, smiling as the surrounding temperature seemed to have risen a little before taking flight.


	6. Return to the Gala, Part I

_**Chapter Six "Return to the Gala, Part I"**_

Within the walls of Canterlot Castle, Equestria's highest ranking officials of the Canterlot and the Crystal Empire regions gathered to discuss urgent matters of the utmost importance pertaining to recent events. News regarding Mayday's kidnappers had already been discussed the day before, but news centered around the sirens and Discord sparked interest in all who were present. An emergency meeting had been called right away to address the issue. Peter sat on the edge of the round table between Twilight and Luna, staring wildly at Princess Celestia from across his position as Cadance and Chrysalis watched from her sides after hearing a revelation.

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned, his voice apprehensive. Silence filled the room, only adding to the stallion's anxiety. "No... That can't be right."

Princess Celestia remained firm, holding her calm gaze on the stallion. "I'm afraid it's the truth, Peter. Sirens are all but extinct." Inhaling deeply before sighing, the alicorn shook her head as a somber chill bore into her chest. "It's been well over three hundred years since the last confirmed sighting of a siren."

"Until now," Luna interjected, sharing a glance with the youngest princess in the circle. "Twilight. You are positively certain that you were attacked by three sirens?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, and they were very powerful." The mare glanced to the side for a moment. "I'd never seen magic performed like that before. It was quite overwhelming reacting to it."

Cadance watched Celestia with a furrowed brow as the older alicorn's demeanor darkened. "What's wrong? Do you know who they are, Auntie?"

Celestia frowned before letting out a sigh. "Vaguely, though only from my old mentor's stories from his youth. I have heard of three very powerful sirens from my mentor, Starswirl the Bearded. He told me of their last battle when I was a teenage filly. Over a millennium ago, the trio sought to conquer Canterlot and nearly succeeded. However, a hastily written spell by Starswirl the Bearded managed to banish them, sending them to what he explained was a parallel dimension. Under the circumstances, I am led to believe that the sirens you encountered are the same ones Starswirl dealt with." Celestia's eyes softened as they looked down to the table. "The last three living sirens in existence..."

Peter eased back into his seat, shrugging. "It's not impossible. I'm certainly not new to the whole 'interdimensional travel' thing. The whole reason I'm even in Equestria to begin with is because Twilight summoned me here."

Chrysalis pursed her lips. "That's the unsettling part. How exactly did they accomplish this feat? Sirens possess great power, but magic users like Starswirl the Bearded and Twilight Sparkle are prodigies. Opening dimensional rifts is no small feat. I strongly believe they couldn't have done this on their own."

"Discord," Twilight blurted out, pausing upon feeling everypony's collective gazes center on her. "We found out that Starlight Glimmer had been negotiating with Discord. It could be a coincidence, but considering the three happened to be there at the time, I think Discord might have something to do with it. He likely helped those sirens out just like he did with Starlight Glimmer. You said that they're using gems to hold their pony forms, right Peter?"

Peter was slow to respond, nodding. "Yeah. At least, that's what Sonata told me. After digging around in the cellar, I found a gem exactly like it. It's exactly like the ones Discord gave me. One can change me back into a human, and the other will transform me into a pony. That more or less confirms that they're working with Discord."

Luna growled under her breath. "They've struck a bargain with that cretinous fool. It would not be the first time he negotiated with beings outside the reaches of our world."

Cadance's ears lowered as concern filled her large blue eyes. "Didn't his last stunt involving that almost end with reality being destroyed?"

Chrysalis blinked before arching a brow. "What exactly does he hope to accomplish? I fail to see any rationality in his actions."

Celestia held a blank stare, as if exasperated with the development of the situation. "There is no method to understand. Only Discord understands his own agenda."

Twilight let out a low sigh before facing the stallion with a stern glare. "You're very lucky, Peter. You shouldn't be so careless. Who knows what those sirens could've done to you with your guard down like that."

Peter paused, his eyes softening. "I don't know, Twilight. I didn't get a bad vibe from them. In fact, they almost seemed... lonely. Maybe we can talk to them?"

Cadance nodded. "I agree. It's never too late to reach an understanding."

Chrysalis trailed off, as if deep in thought. "This Sonata insisted that there were a lot of sirens in the world. This means one of two things. Either she was lying to Peter, or they are unaware of their kind's fate."

Peter shook his head. "I'm betting she doesn't know. Sonata came right out and told me she was a siren as if it were the most natural and obvious thing. If she just made it back here, I'm willing to believe she hasn't caught back up to what's happened." The stallion turned his gaze towards Celestia. "Just how did the sirens become extinct anyway?"

"My inactions caused it," Celestia bleakly whispered, slamming her eyes shut. "Sirens are like changelings in how they feed off of emotions. However, for them, it is the complete opposite. Hatred, spite, jealousy, envy... They fed off of our negative emotions and would act to instill these within us. There was simply no way to live peacefully with them. That's what I thought. I shut off our hearts, and in the process, I unknowingly doomed an entire species because of it."

Peter's eyes softened at the alicorn's words. "I wonder if this is how Chrysalis felt in the future?" he murmured, barely above the hint of a whisper.

Only Twilight and Luna could hear his words. Memories of that dark time resurfaced, each casualty flashing across his mind in rapid succession. A bolt of pain rushed through his cranium, shutting off the visions. Peter placed a hoof over his eyes before shaking his head. Luna quietly watched the stallion, furrowing her brow as Twilight caressed Peter's hoof with both of her own. Only Luna and Twilight knew what Peter went through, knowing that such events were best kept under wraps.

Celestia bit her lip momentarily before opening her eyes."I would like to make amends with these three sirens, if possible. We were directly responsible for not only their motive to attack Canterlot, but for the extinction of their kind. For that, we must help them in any way we can. Peter?" The princess gazed softly to the stallion. "You managed to unite Equestria with the changelings. I implore you to please assist the sirens. If there is any way we can coexist with them, I'd like for us to pursue it. Maybe it's not too late to right this wrong."

Peter nodded without hesitation, smiling. "I'll do what I can. I promise."

"We all will," Twilight interjected, giving the stallion a friendly wink before smiling.

Nods and words of agreement were unanimous amongst all present at the table.

 **-u-**

The weekend was now underway, and that paved the way for the biggest social event of the year: the Grand Galloping Gala. Eight on the dot, thanks to Twilight's tight scheduling, the Sparkle family carriage pulled up in front of Canterlot Castle, the avenue which annually held the yearly ball. Peter was not particularly fond of the event, preferring to avoid the spotlight whenever possible, but it was something Twilight loved to attend, considering it an honor that Princess Celestia personally gave the invitation. Peter rolled his eyes. If he was a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist like Tony Stark, then the worldwide attention would be welcoming.

From this perspective, the stallion easily understood Mayday's plight even better. It seemed her distaste for worldwide fame was genetic. She was his daughter, after all.

Every member of the Parker/Sparkle family was present within the carriage, from Spike, Aunt May, Trixie, Ben, Mayday, Twilight, and Peter. Each mare was dressed accordingly. Trixie wore a dress bearing its signature violet colors and blue star-patterned design while Aunt May wore a simple light tan gown with golden bracelets to match her favorite earrings. Begrudgingly, Mayday wore a simple pink dress.

An unrefined tomboy at heart, the filly sat next to her father with her cheeks flushed. She only had her mom and aunts to blame. Twilight wore her favorite blue dress, its star design patterned across the lower regions. For the sake of simplicity, Peter was clothed in a simple black dress coat while Spike wore a clean red bow tie. As males, they had that right at least.

Paparazzi were right on the scene as Peter exited the carriage first, lending a chivalrous hoof to every mare inside individually and respectively. Flash bulbs dazzled around them, nearly blinding those still not used to the fame. Only Trixie seemed to welcome the cameras, seemingly unfazed by their presence. However, she was mostly ignored as everypony's attention was more centered on Peter and Twilight, Equestria's young power couple. They politely pressed on, spotting Rarity and the rest of the Element bearers near the entrance of the castle.

Twilight exchanged pleasantries with her five closest friends, their bonds only having grown stronger over the years. She would never separate from them, or her roots. This was perhaps why so many adored Princess Twilight Sparkle. Once inside the Gala, everypony separated into groups. Aunt May socialized with other guests, never relinquishing her hold on Ben. Peter smiled, knowing his aunt reveled in being a great-aunt. All things considered, Aunt May was more of a mother to Peter in many ways. So it only made sense for the mare to be considered a grandmother for Mayday. Considering her age-regressed state upon coming to Equestria, the stallion could only shrug at the fact that May was perhaps the world's youngest grandparent.

Trixie, on the other hoof, wasted no time in finding her place amongst the local nobles, mingling eagerly with the elitists of Equestria. It came natural to a bonafide narcissist that she fit right in with the highbrow crowd of society. Spike watched as the parties around him departed to see to their own agendas, while he simply opted to retreat to the punch bowl.

Twilight and her friends stuck together, having learned their lesson from their first Gala experience. They simply mingled, exchanging pleasantries with whomever walked by their position. Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a tugging on his dress coat's sleeve. He managed a smile. That left him alone with his daughter.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Mayday questioned, actively scanning the crowds around them.

Peter started to relax. While he still had troubles with crowds to this day, the presence of his daughter made things easier. "Of course he will. His parents wouldn't dare miss out on this."

His ears perked at the sound of light laughter from behind. Peter and Mayday turned, both smiling as Cadance practically skipped to their position. The mare knelt down and swiftly embraced the filly, brushing their cheeks together. Peter grinned at the sight. Ever since Mayday's birth, Cadance took on the role of 'super-aunt' to perfection.

"So, how's my favorite niece this evening?" Cadance asked, patting the filly on the head.

"You mean your only niece?" Mayday quipped back, brushing the mare's leg from her head with a warm smile. "And I'm better now, thank you."

Cadance arched a brow and playfully smirked at Peter. "Well, until your father and mother decide to have another beautiful child…"

Peter raised a hoof defensively, chuckling nervously. "Oh, no. Don't even count on that happening any time soon."

"Good. That saves us all some trouble," Shining Armor chipped in, approaching until he stood beside his wife.

Peter and the taller stallion exchanged knowing glances. They weren't exactly friends, but rather relatives with understanding by default. That wasn't saying that they hated each other. Far from it, but their personalities clashed too much for Shining's liking, from a stern military mind to an easygoing, laidback persona. Instead, the stallions were content with keeping their neutral relationship with one another, knowing each recognised the importance of the other in Twilight's life.

Shining chuckled. "Besides, from what I heard, Ben is turning out to be quite the mischief maker as is."

Peter forced a return chuckle somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah... he seems to have a soft spot for Trixie. He's always getting into her things. I think he's just doing it to get a rise out of her."

Shining smirked. "That sounds familiar. That's what Twily says about you most of the time. The apple clearly doesn't fall far from the tree."

Peter shrugged. "That's the Parker luck, Chuck."

"Mother! Father!"

The group turned to the voice of a young colt approaching them, earning smiles from each and an irritated groan from Mayday as she turned away. On his flank was an insignia of a heart at the center of a shield, its exterior matching that of a diamond. The snow-white colt stopped to quickly brush a pink furry hoof through his multicolored pink and yellow mane upon noticing the stallion accompanying his parents. His light blue eyes practically glowed, matching the liner above his lashes. This stallion really resembled Cadance in terms of how friendly they appeared.

"Oh! Uncle Peter! It's a pleasure seeing you again," the colt chimed, his voice light and feminine.

Peter chuckled, placing a hoof against the colt's shoulder. He was already his height in spite of their age differences. "Diamond Aegis. I swear that you're getting taller every time I see you."

Leaning to the side, the colt smirked once he spotted the filly turned away, hiding behind her father. "Mayday."

Her cover having been blown, the filly jumped slightly at the mention of her name, before slowly turning around to greet the colt with an exasperated glare. "Diamond Aegis."

Shining smugly grinned. "Parker. Did you know my son was just accepted into the School for Gifted Unicorns? Can you believe that at the age of eight?"

Diamond nudged the filly, holding the same coy smile of his father. "Maybe I can teach Uncle Peter how to actually use magic. It's not like he can learn how to fly from you. How was your latest crash session by the way?"

Mayday blankly stared at the colt, pointing a hoof at his blue eyeliner. "Nice mascara, Sunshine. Forget that you're supposed to be a colt again?"

Diamond frowned, scoffing as he brought a hoof to his chest. "At least I know how to properly present myself in public, unlike a certain tactless filly," he retorted, briskly running his hoof through his mane. "So much wasted potential. You really ought to put more effort into your appearance. You could be quite ravishing if you took the time. I can help you. Please let me braid your mane."

Rolling her eyes, Mayday shook her head. "Yeah. No thanks. You can take my place at the next beauty pageant. I'll stick to brains any day—something you clearly lack."

The colt guffawed at his cousin's comment. "Did you not just hear what my father said?"

Mayday waved a hoof dismissively. "Mom got into that school when she was five. I'd say you're a little late, dingus."

Diamond blinked, frowning as his face burned. "What nerve!" He pointed a hoof at the filly. "And what about you? Just where has your 'tinkering' gotten you so far, hmm? I'm still waiting for you to back up that boisterous claim."

Mayday snorted. "Ooo~! Big words! You'll upgrade from the beginner's alphabet book at this rate! Besides, I'll take technology over your magic any day as well." The filly smirked before lifting herself into a confident pose. "And I'll have you know that the glider is finished by the way. In fact, I flew it myself just the other day."

Diamond grinned. "Celestia forbid that you use your own wings to fly, like a normal pony. Then again, I guess this is as close to normal as you can get in your situation."

Mayday growled, marching right up to the colt. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? I could put on my dad's mask and look more normal than you!"

Before the argument could escalate further, Cadance pulled the filly and colt apart with her magic. "Must you two argue every time you see each other?" She slid both ponies closer together until they were hoof-lengths apart, and Cadance hovered over them, bearing a stern smile. "Now apologize, both of you."

"Sorry…" Mayday and Diamond muttered simultaneously, their faces flushing to a shade of pink.

Peter placed a hoof over Mayday's shoulder from behind her position. "Yeah. At ease, May-May." The filly reluctantly heeded, glancing off to the side, and Diamond did the same with a scoff. Peter pointed a hoof across the room to where Twilight and the others conversed. "Twilight's over there. She'd really like to see you three."

Cadance beamed at the sight of her sister-in-law, leading her husband and son away before either could hope to object. Peter let out a relieved sigh once they were a safe distance away. The stallion stole a glance at the filly by his side, her frown having seemed permanent. To say Mayday and Diamond didn't get along was an understatement. While they were family, like their fathers, their polar opposite personalities clashed. Mayday was a tomboy: light-hearted, a touch crude, unrefined, and unusually short for her age. Diamond was a nancy boy: sensitive, narcissistic, sophisticated, and quite tall for his age.

Peter poked Mayday's cheek. "You two are like cats and dogs. Will you ever get along?"

Mayday grinned. "I can say the same thing about you and Uncle Shining."

Snorting involuntarily, Peter booped his nose against the filly's playfully. "Eh, good point, but hear me out. You should really give Diamond a chance. He's a really sweet kid, and he is your cousin. You two are family. Nothing's gonna change that."

Mayday pursed her lips and waved a hoof dismissively. "I know. I love Diamond, but I just don't like him. I don't have anything in common with him. I have no reason to like him."

Peter simply let out a defeated sigh. "There's that cold, rational logic again. I really wish you weren't like your mother in that regard." The stallion's eyes widened, having spotted a table at the corner of the room. However, it wasn't the punch bowl that sparked his interest. It was the two individuals that sat by it that drew his attention. Peter shared a glance with Mayday. "Hey! The punch bowl. You thirsty?"

Mayday brought a hoof to her chin briefly. "Yeah, a drink does sound pretty good, actually."

"Great! There's also somepony I want you to meet," he whispered, taking a hold of the filly's hoof before approaching the table.

Mayday, smiling stiffly, whimpered under her breath. "Please tell me it's not another celebrity."

Peter shook his head, chuckling. "No way. They're friends."

Once the stallion and filly were hoof-lengths away from the table, they simply stared at the two mares, oblivious to their presence. Sonata, bedecked in a violet and pink dress, downed a glass of punch before quickly refilling it and repeating the action. Aria stared blankly at the light blue mare, exhaling for each glass of punch she finished in seconds. Her dress was laced to perfection, its golden design simplistic yet majestic as it hugged her slim frame. The accessories she wore only went further to compliment her almost regal appearance, the bracelets, tiara, and necklace sparkling with luminous energy.

"I didn't come here to watch you drink whole bowls of punch, Sonata," Aria grumbled, her face twisting with disgust.

Sonata giggled, offering the mare a glass. "Want some?" Aria simply groaned, prompting the light blue mare to continue her binge drinking. "I guess you don't wanna get your dress dirty. I understand. You look really great by the way. I'm surprised you were so willing to dress like that."

Aria scoffed. "Just because we've been living in a cave for a few years doesn't mean that I've lost my taste." She brushed a hoof across her dress. "Besides, it's been ages since I've had the opportunity to enjoy a decent night out at a social gathering that wasn't some wannabe frat party. I wanted to make the most of this occasion."

Sonata giggled. "Whatever you say." She started waving. "Oh! Hi, Peter!"

Aria growled before she paused, her mind slowly registering Sonata's words. She glanced to the side, sharing a gaze with Peter. "You always sneak up on everypony?"

"More or less. I try not to, but my wife thinks otherwise," Peter grinned, alternating his gaze between the mares. "It looks like you two made up."

Sonata nodded, finally placing her glass down. "Yeah! We did! Thanks for helping us!"

Aria managed a rare smile. "I can agree with that. Thanks."

Peter scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "It's no problem!" His eyes widened at a realization. He turned, making certain they were a safe distance from anypony hearing their conversation. Peter faced the mares with a somber expression. "Hey. I have something really important I would like to discuss with you two." A silence filled the area, as both mares exchanged uncertain glances. "It's nothing bad! I promise!"

Sonata let out a relieved sigh, playfully punching Peter's shoulder. "That's good! You scared me there for a moment. I was worried that you didn't like us anymore or something."

Peter shook his head. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite, actually, which is why I'm asking."

Aria shared Sonata's relief, evident by her eased demeanor. "Alright. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Peter's face paled momentarily. "Well…" he trailed off, sharing a glance with Mayday before turning his gaze back to the mares. "Let's talk in the garden around midnight. The party should be ending by then. This isn't the best time or place for us to talk about it."

"Okay!" Sonata chimed, her eyes widening at something swelled within her. She began to pace in place. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

Aria facehoofed with a groan. "You're an idiot, Sonata."

Peter pointed across the room. "Down that hallway."

Sonata sped off just as Peter finished his sentence. Aria shrugged, sharing a glance with Peter. "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I'll see you in the garden later, I guess."

Aria held out a hoof. "Hold up a sec, Peter," she called out to the stallion, causing him to stop in place. "This is actually really serious, isn't it? What do you want to discuss with us?" The mare's expression hardened into a serious gaze. "Should I be worried about us showing up?"

"A little," Peter muttered bleakly, "but I promise you that there's nothing to worry about with you two showing up. You have my word as a knight. I just want to talk."

Aria paused for a moment, carefully reading the stallion before eventually nodding. "All right. We'll be sure to be there. If you need me before then, you can find me in the concert hall, and Sonata?" Her expression fell flat. "You'll probably find her anywhere that has food."

Mayday watched as Aria walked off, disappearing into the crowd. She turned to her father with a concerned expression. "Those were the sirens, right?"

Peter blinked. "How'd you figure it out?"

Mayday waved a hoof dismissively. "Mom told me about it. She said to remember what they look like and avoid them at all costs."

Peter folded his hooves. "So, what did you see just now?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mayday bluntly stated, shaking her head.

Peter grinned, kissing the filly's forehead. "That's my girl. Now, let's get back to the others, shall we?"

"Do you think you can help them, Daddy?" Mayday interjected, sobering. She held her gaze on the stallion, even as he hesitated. "Will they even want your help?"

Peter tried his best to relax, chuckling. "I want to help them, and I will. They aren't really bad. They're pretty nice. I think they just need a little help." He scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful hum. "Though I'm not exactly sure how to yet. Helping the changelings was cake compared to this. Teaching somepony to love and accept isn't that difficult, but a race that feeds off negative emotions? I've really got my work cut out for me this time."

Mayday beamed her father a positive smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do. You're the pony with the big brain, remember?" She tugged on the stallion's foreleg. "Let's go see what Miss Sunset Shimmer is doing. You said she'd be here tonight, right?"

"Don't you know that if you speak of the devil, he shows up?" a feminine voice declared from behind. Peter and Mayday turned, spotting a light tan mare with a fiery colored mane. Her black dress was simple, accessorized with a silver bracelet around her neck. The unicorn gave the pair a smile, holding her light blue irises on them. "Although, I guess in this case, the devil's a she. Twilight told me that you two would be by the punch bowl."

"Miss Sunset!" Mayday cheered, gleefully hopping into the mare's open hooves. The pair embraced, each hugging the other to the greatest of their ability.

Sunset placed the filly down, brushing a hoof through her mane. "Hi, Mayday. It's good to see you!" The mare paused, giving the stallion a warm smile. "Peter."

Peter grinned, placing a hoof over the mare's shoulder. "Hey, Sunset! You're looking great!"

"We have a bit to catch up on, but let's talk about it with the others. Twilight sent me to bring you to our table," Sunset whispered, pointing a hoof behind her position without turning around. Twilight and the others smiled at the trio, motioning their hooves suggestively. Sunset reached out, dragging the stallion by his hoof. "She'll complain if I don't bring you back. So, come on."

Peter grumbled under his breath. "It's not like I have choice. Why are all of the girls in my life so bossy?"

Mayday nudged the stallion, playfully winking. "It's because it's you, Daddy."

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed, and everypony had finally relaxed. Peter was in the middle of everypony with Twilight and Mayday by his side as he recalled a battle with Doctor Octopus. Rarity soaked it all in, nearly gushing, and the other mares mirrored her actions, some taking pictures. Peter was the only piece of testosterone in a room of estrogen, with the exception of Spike, Shining Armor, and Diamond. He was at the center of it all, an outsider turned ally. They admired him, with many mares begging the stallion to form a herd.

Peter shook his head, holding Twilight's hoof. "You girls would have to talk to my wife about that. She's the brains between us." He planted a kiss behind her ear, earning a blush for his efforts. "Honestly, I'm very happy with Twilight. I love her so much, I just can't see us forming a herd any time soon… like, in this or any century. We just want to focus on our children and us for the time being."

Twilight shook her head, sternly frowning as her flushed face started resembling the lone pink strand in her violet mane. "Sorry, girls. I'm not sharing."

Most of the mares let out collective disappointed sighs and groans while the closest circle of Twilight's friends simply chuckled, knowing how possessive the alicorn was of her stallion. More questions of their adventures surfaced throughout the crowd, with Peter sharing tales on his encounters with Kraven the Hunter. It started with a run-in at a museum exhibit and progressed to a showdown within a jungle with Kraven wielding a tablet of great power. Spider-Mane's adventures were something to behold, and many were fascinated at the diversity of each, whether he combatted super beings or demigods.

One seethed from afar, however, watching with a venomous glare. It felt as if the entire world's eyes were fixed on this outworlder. After everything Equestria had learned nearly a decade ago, everypony openly embraced him in spite of Peter Parker proving to be a worthy vessel for Nightmare Moon. The tall, snow-white stallion gritted his teeth, growling as he continued to stare down Peter. He sat alone, fuming. His coat was minted, holding a magnificent glow, and his blonde mane was combed smoothly.

He even wore a bow-tie collar. He was once a noble of many mares' desires, but now, Prince Blueblood was an afterthought, ignored by the masses. The stallion stole a glance at the cover of a magazine of Equestria Monthly on the table next to his. On its cover was Peter, holding his mask in his hooves with a smile. Its cover read ' **Equestria's Sexiest Male for the Tenth Consecutive Year: Peter Parker'**.

Blueblood's eye twitched at the sight. Not only had the outworlder crawled his way into power, Peter had usurped Blueblood of every mare's desire for him, with the stallion constantly reaching second place for the entire decade. Infuriated, Blueblood marched across the room until he was hoof-lengths outside of the group of mares surrounding the source of his misery. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, never ceasing until he finally reached the center table.

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" Blueblood cried out, earning the collective gazes of everypony around him. Rarity quickly recognized the stallion, holding a look of disdain, while others held befuddled expressions. Peter simply blinked, oblivious. Blueblood pointed a hoof at the considerably shorter stallion. "I've had enough of you! You are an absolute fraud!"

Peter looked around aimlessly, sharing a glance with his equally-confused daughter before returning an arched brow to Blueblood. "Um, have we met before?"

Blueblood's brow twitched at the response, and his anger boiled, threatening to reach dangerous degrees. "Have we _met_? You have no idea who speaks to you? Everypony knows my name!"

Rarity frowned and exhaled. "No, darling. You two haven't. This is Prince Blueblood, a common brute."

"Common brute!?" Blueblood spat, taken aback at the mare's awn. "I am a prince of royal blood!" This gained no reaction from the crowd. Rarity's glare seemed permanent, and her friends were beginning to mirror her exasperation. Peter simply scratched his head in confusion. Blueblood ground his teeth to the core as a small vein throbbed on the side of his temple. "This is your fault! I was once recognized as the finest noble in the land, but you've taken that from me!"

Peter's brow furrowed. "Now just a minute here, I didn't take anything from you. I don't even know you!"

Blueblood closed the gap until he towered over Peter, their height differences vastly apparent. "Of course you don't! You're just the outworlder that crawled his way into power! You've done nothing to prove yourself as royalty, yet you're a prince and knight before me! You've swayed everything so that... _changelings_ are allowed to walk among us! You've allowed those abominations to walk about freely in Canterlot!"

Peter held his ground, never averting his stern gaze from Blueblood's ice cold stare. "Those _abominations_ are no different than us. They're our friends and should be treated as such."

Blueblood scoffed. "You can't fool me, pretender. You may act noble and gallant, but deep down, I know there are hidden motives and ill intentions yet to come to the mere presence has disrupted the balance of our government system! A mere commoner, let alone an _outsider_ , doesn't deserve to marry a princess! That right was mine! I should be seated at the round table! Not you! I am what everypony desires!"

Peter bit down on his lip before inhaling deeply, his patience steadily dwindling away. "Look. I don't get your problem with me, but you're really coming off as petty right now. I married Twilight because I love her, not because of her status. I'm not a knight for the fame. I do this because it's my responsibility."

Twilight stepped in front of Peter in a huff, staring up at the taller stallion with a snarl. "I've had it up to here with you! Stop trying to slander my husband! He's done more for Equestria than you ever have and probably ever will! I love him for who he is, and that's enough for me!"

"What is going on over here?" Cadance questioned, politely maneuvering her way through the crowd until she was beside Twilight.

Twilight huffed. "That's what I would like to know. Blueblood came barging into Peter's conversation and started to slander him completely unprovoked!"

Cadance alternated her gaze between the two stallions, with Peter shrugging while Blueblood glared. "Is that true, Blueblood? If so, what gives you the right?"

"I merely speak the truth. Besides, he is an outsider! Surely, you understand?" Blueblood snapped without hesitation.

Cadance was slow to respond. The alicorn's usually cheerful demeanor dissipated, giving way to what appeared to be exasperation and irritation. "Peter just so happens to be my friend and brother-in-law. He's a good pony, and I will not stand to let you insult him so carelessly. Now, if I may so kindly ask you, please leave. Now."

The mare's words were muttered with a deadly silent air. Blueblood readied to protest, but he spotted a dark glint within Cadance's eyes. Twilight held a similar threatening glare. Were she a viper, the alicorn could have poisoned Blueblood with looks alone. Mayday took a place by her father's side, glaring at the noble. Before long, everypony in the vicinity gave the haughty noble the same expression.

He suddenly felt small, no different from an ant. Blueblood stormed off, cursing under his breath as he exited the premises. Entering the courtyard, the prince perched himself against a large statue. "I can't believe those ponies. Has the status of royalty really fallen so far as to take sides with a commoner and outsider over royal blood?" The stallion huffed. "If only there were some way to remove that wretch. Equestria could begin to recover from this descent into ruin."

"Perhaps there is?" a feminine voice whispered from behind. Blueblood turned, furrowing his brow as a pony stepped out from the shadows across from him. The off-yellow mare wore a simple, yet stylish teal dress. Her long, orange mane swayed in curly waves that cascaded down past her shoulders. The mare smirked as she stopped before the prince. "What if I told you there was a way to remove Spider-Mane from the scene?"

Blueblood raised an eyebrow, looking the mare up and down. "I might listen. However... just who might you be?"

The mare paused, shuddering involuntarily as her body glowed momentarily before the dark energy seeped into her fur. "Your jealousy and hatred is delicious. I also sense… envy. It's been a long time since I've felt emotions this… powerful. You must truly despise Spider-Mane." Straightening her posture, the earth pony grinned. "My name isn't important, but my offer is. All you need to know is that I know of a way that might just be enough to aide you in removing Spider-Mane with your own hooves, if that is what you wish," the mare whispered, running a hoof across the stallion's chest seductively. "My client has something that can give you an edge."

Blueblood took a step back. "You do realize just what you are suggesting, miss? While I despise the wretch, to attack a noble is simply criminal, if not outright traitorous. I can be incarcerated or worse for such treason."

The mare chuckled. "Who said anything about attacking him? You could simply defeat Spider-Mane in a duel at the upcoming Equestria Games. There is an age-old tradition in Equestria that could invoke the Rite by Combat. It's ancient, but the rules are still in effect. With the Rite by Combat, you can challenge Peter Parker for his status and title. Winner takes all. Loser is no longer royalty in any regard. Question is… are you willing to step up and take the fight to Spider-Mane? Are you willing to risk everything to dethrone him?"

Blueblood guffawed. "Me? A simple stallion engage Spider-Mane in combat? Surely, you jest. That pony has bested King Sombra, Princess Celestia, and has tamed that monstrous beast, Glacius, on multiple occasions. Just who exactly is your client? How can I be certain he can give me the power necessary to be far greater than any of these feats?"

Before anypony could respond, a being materialized between the pair. Discord grinned, brushing a talon across his own chest. "Because unlike King Sombra and Princess Celestia, I have the power to do as I please. Chaos is boundless, and I can't wait to add fuel to this growing fire." Discord extended his paw to the stallion. "I have just the thing to help you. Will you accept this offer and challenge Peter at the Equestria Games? Come with me to Tartarus. I can give it to you there."

A wicked grin formed on Blueblood's face at the proposal. What seemed hopeless moments ago suddenly had a light. Soon, he would right the wrong that was Spider-Mane. "Very well. I accept."

Adagio's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as a sensation filled her core. "Now, I remember why I missed Equestria so much. Humans really aren't the same as the natives here. The magic behind a pony's emotions is just so much stronger." Adagio's body emitted a black aura before the energy faded into her body. The mare held an exhausted smile before trailing her tongue against her lips. "More… I need more!"

Discord chuckled, placing a talon over Blueblood's shoulder. "Head to the garden, Adagio. Stick to the shadows, but do not engage. The news Peter has to share with Aria and Sonata will surely… enlighten you."

Adagio nodded, fading back into the shadows as Discord and Blueblood vanished from sight in a flash of light.


	7. Return to the Gala, Part II

_**Chapter Seven "Return to the Gala, Part II"**_

A couple of hours had passed, and the Gala was still underway. While some of the guests had left, many remained. Pinkie had taken over, having the musicians change from their slow, methodical pace to something much more upbeat and energetic. Ponies and changelings were in pairs, dancing all the while. The entire group of Element bearers, princesses, and the Parker/Sparkle family stood around the dance floor, watching the spectacle at the center. Mayday shook her head in dismay as Twilight and Peter danced together, with the stallion performing capoeira movements while the mare awkwardly flailed her hooves about in a robotic motion.

Taking hold of her hoof, Peter pulled Twilight against his chest before leading her into a dance. Many laughed as the the young alicorn princess whooped cheerfully. Sonata danced at the corner of the floor, swaying her hips as she neared the couple obliviously. Pinkie Pie bounced in place, sharing a smile with the mare before Aria intervened, dragging her friend off of the dance floor with a bemused glare. Cadance and Shining Armor never lost eye contact with each other as they danced together.

Twilight slowed to a halt, managing an exhausted smile. "Okay, Peter. Time out. I… need to catch my breath." The mare hunched over, allowing the stallion to gently lead her to the nearest table. Peter offered Twilight a glass of water as she took a seat next to Trixie. The alicorn took a sip before grinning. "I just don't have your stamina, honey."

"Maybe you should do more cardio?" Peter chuckled, playfully wincing as the mare punched his shoulder.

Trixie smugly grinned. "It's a wonder you haven't collapsed yet during your morning workouts with Peter. Then again, you _are_ a librarian at heart. Physical action isn't your strong point."

Twilight used her telekinesis to wipe a hoofkerchief over her sweaty forehead. "You all don't understand." Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Trixie offered the mare coy smirks. Twilight exhaled, placing a hoof over her husband's shoulder. "Peter can lift well over a dozen tons, scale skyscrapers without breaking a sweat, run at nearly three-hundred miles per hour, and has virtually inexhaustible stamina. You'd be exhausted too if he was your partner."

"It's because I eat my vitamins and drink plenty of juice," Peter chuckled, leaning behind the mare as he massaged her shoulders. "Somepony's gotta keep you in shape, dear."

Twilight shook her head, exhaling. She attempted to stand, only to fall back into her chair as the muscles in her forelegs tightened. "Well, it can't be me." Twilight turned to the surrounding group, holding a look of pleading in her puppy dog eyes. "Will somepony please dance with him? I don't need Peter at full energy when we get home."

Chrysalis slid a hoof around the stallion's waist from behind, pulling him away before he could react. "Allow me the pleasure," she whispered, earning a content nod from Twilight. The changeling queen wore a simple blue dress with olive-green highlights. Once at the center of the dance floor, Chrysalis lowered her body, allowing Peter to take hold of her hoof before dancing. The stallion spun in place, holding the mare close before relinquishing his hold. Chrysalis maintained her balance with ease, smirking as she managed to gracefully keep pace with Peter's fluid, yet quick movements.

Her emerald irises were locked on his hazel gaze in spite of their height differences, and her smile seemed permanent. "You're not so bad at this after all, Peter." Energy sparked at the tip of the changeling's horn, prompting her body to glow before the magic dissipated. Chrysalis sighed contentedly and shivered involuntarily, holding a fanged grin as Peter retook a gentle hold of her hoof. In spite of their size differences, the stallion handled the mare's momentum gently, yet firmly, as if she was smaller than him. "These movements are quite invigorating! What is the name of this dance of yours, darling?"

Peter took a step back, performing a handstand before backflipping several times in place into a standing position. "I call it the Spider-Trot."

"Start being original, Daddy!" Mayday shouted, before facehoofing with a groan.

Chrysalis grinned, pacing her breath as she struggled to match Peter's agility. "I call it sensational. Twilight truly has her hooves full with you."

Peter smirked, holding Chrysalis's hoof as his legs swayed to the music's rhythm. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself!" He stole a glance at his surroundings, specifically the changelings that moved in sync with each other and their respective dance partners, and the music before returning his warm gaze to Chrysalis. "Who knew changelings were such awesome dancers?"

"We're of one mind," Chrysalis whispered, leaning closer until her body rubbed against Peter's. "It makes synchronization easier, especially with our partners."

Peter chuckled nervously, feeling his throat grow dry as the surrounding temperature rose. "Well, don't tell my wife, but you could really give her some dance lessons. I love her more than life itself, but she could use some help in that sense."

"I'll take it into consideration," Chrysalis laughed, winking at the stallion as the music faded into a more mellow tempo. "Let's dance together again soon." She brushed a hoof against his cheek affectionately. "You've given me quite the delicious feast. Thank you."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively, forcing a laugh. "N-No problem, Chrysi."

Twilight held a soft gaze at her husband as he took a seat next to her. "Have fun?"

Peter weakly nodded, leaning his head against the mare's shoulder. "Yeah. It was… something. Chrysi's still aggressively flirty, but that's nothing new from the queen of a race that quite literally eats love for breakfast."

Twilight's hoof snaked around Peter's neck as her lips curled into an evil smile. "So... am I really _that bad_ of a dancer?"

Peter's eyes widened at the mare's question, his complexion paling as the mare's expression quickly faded into an unamused frown. "Haha. H-how did you hear that?"

Trixie smirked, chuckling into her glass as she took a sip. "It's anypony's guess."

Before Peter could hope to escape his impending doom, Twilight tightened her grip, locking the stallion's head in submission. "I could use some _help_ , huh?" she growled, twisting her hooves.

For all of his great strength, Peter Parker was powerless to escape the librarian's submission hold. " _Just... a little…_ " he managed to strain out, causing Mayday to explode into laughter at her father's expense.

Chrysalis watched the ponies from a few hoof-lengths away with a stern gaze, pausing as Princess Celestia joined her side. Aunt May cradled Ben in her hooves, straightening the earmuffs on his head while Spike and Trixie joined Mayday in her laughter. The changeling queen's eyes softened. A warmth exuded from Peter's entire family, emitting an enchanting aura that Chrysalis eagerly inhaled. This was love in one of its purest forms, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"They're so close," Chrysalis whispered, shuddering as a sensation traveled through her spine. Traces of magic spiraled into her body before she glanced at Celestia from the corner of her eye. "I've almost never seen anything like it."

Celestia smiled warmly. "They're a family. These feelings you're experiencing are perfectly normal. I would move the heavens for my sister. Peter and Twilight would face all odds if it meant protecting their children. Cadance and Shining Armor cherish their son. The same could be said about you, Chrysalis. You went through extreme measures to save your changelings." Her smile widened. "That's love. In the end, we're not that different after all."

"Indeed," Chrysalis nodded, sharing a smile with Celestia. Memories surfaced as she stared deeply at Peter, of the time when she had lost faith in Equestria. There was a persistent stallion determined to meet with her. Sobering, Chrysalis glanced off to the side. "There was a time I thought we were too different." She warmly smiled at Peter, her cheeks flushing. "I'm just grateful that somepony gave us a chance."

 **-u-**

 _Deep within the reaches of a damp cave, Chrysalis sat with a bleak stare. Surrounding the queen were her changelings, the entire hive. Chrysalis winced, feeling each of their thoughts spiral around her cranium. They were starving, not having had a proper meal since their failed invasion attempt against Canterlot. Time was precious, and the changelings were losing it. They would soon be extinct due to her incompetence._

 _Chrysalis let out a somber sigh before burying her face in her hooves. At this rate, she may have to take even more drastic measures to ensure the survival of her race. However, before she could ponder on the subject further, every changeling's head rose simultaneously, each turning their blank gaze to the cave entrance. Thoughts from the scouts outside relayed information to the rest of the hive, and unease quickly settled in, with some pacing in place while others shivered out of trepidation alone._

 _The changeling queen shot to a standing position, and she could only shake her head. It had happened again. Some idiotic pony had located their cave and tried to gain entrance, only to be chased off by over a dozen changelings. This was the sixth time it had happened this week. Ponies were usually wise enough to take a hint after a failed attempt, but this one was unusually persistent, begging for an audience. Chrysalis exhaled, rubbing the aches out of her forehead with a hoof._

 _What made the entire situation troublesome was the identity of the recurring intruder. It was Peter Parker, a powerful knight of Equestria and the spouse of Twilight Sparkle, a mare that had played an important role in the hive's current downfall. Chrysalis frowned, longing to understand that stallion's motives. Her cynical heart assumed the worst, that he was sent to exterminate the changelings from the face of the world. Rationality set in, pointing out the flaw in that supposition._

 _Based off the scouts' information, Peter Parker had come alone each day. Considering the stallion's physical feats, it certainly would have been easy to crush his attackers had he considered it. However, he never did, not even out of self-defense. It felt as if Peter Parker was proving a point, that he earnestly wanted to talk._

 _Chrysalis growled under her breath as frustration bored into her mind. This entire matter only raised questions when she sought answers. Cries from the younger changelings reached her ears, their hunger only growing worse. Chrysalis released a rough growl before directing her hardened gaze to the cave's entrance. The hive's anxiety would only further their decline. Chrysalis made a solemn vow. Should the knight come back tomorrow, she would grant him an audience._

" _Perhaps there is some importance in what he has to say," Chrysalis whispered cynically before sighing._

 **-u-**

The hours were growing late as midnight neared. What was once a robust party had dissolved into a quiet gathering. Most of the gala attendants had departed, and those that remained prepared to do the same. Peter escorted the members of his family to their carriage. Mayday slept soundly on her father's back, a trail of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth while Ben rested in Twilight's magical hold. Aunt May was the first to enter the carriage, followed by Trixie and Spike. Twilight took a step in, but she paused, turning as Peter averted his gaze back to the castle.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her voice barely above the hint of a whisper.

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing. "There's someone I need to talk with. You should all head home without me." The stallion eased into the carriage, lowering the filly across the seat. "Aunt May, would you mind tucking her in?"

May simply nodded, smiling sweetly as she brushed a hoof through the filly's mane. "Sure thing, dear."

Before Twilight could question the stallion, he gently lifted Ben into his hooves and turned to face Trixie. "Be a good Auntie and hold onto our son until we get back."

Twilight arched a brow as Trixie pulled Ben into her hooves. "We? I'm going with you?"

Peter nodded, smiling weakly. "It'd be great if you do." His eyes softened. "I'll explain in a few."

Twilight was slow to respond, managing a nod after a brief delay. "Trixie, you know where Ben's bottles are?"

With a defeated shrug, Trixie took hold of the baby unicorn. "They're under the third cabinet in the refrigerator. I know. I've been doing this for a while now, remember?" The mare waited for both ponies to close the carriage's door from the outside, groaning lightly. "Please return before your son wakes up."

Once the carriage was a safe distance away, Twilight tilted her head to the side at the stallion. "Where are we going?"

"To the garden," Peter replied, his voice distant. "We're going to talk with two of the sirens."

Twilight craned her neck back in surprised. "Wait. What!? _Here_?! In Canterlot Castle?!"

Peter smiled wryly. "They've actually been here all night, attending the gala."

The librarian furrowed her brow. "You knew this, and you didn't tell me?!" She shot the stallion a heavy glare. "Peter, our children were with us! As well as many other innocent ponies! What if something happened? What if it was a trap?"

Peter lifted a hoof in defense, waving dismissively. "Look. Relax. They didn't mean any harm. Besides, I didn't invite them. They were actually already here for whatever reason," the stallion lightly assured, scratching the back of his neck. "I just didn't want anypony to panic or worry needlessly. Sonata and Aria aren't bad ponies. Er, sirens."

Twilight let out an exasperated sigh. "I still think you should've at least warned me. Even if they do seem nice enough, you can't forget that they _are_ working for Discord." The mare held a stern glare as she stepped forward, their faces inches from each other. "Look, I want to help them as much as you do, Peter, but we need to be very careful with how we approach them. Who knows what they could be thinking, or even planning?"

"I wouldn't have asked them to talk, let alone remain in the gala, if I didn't think that they could be at least trusting to have a conversation," Peter rested a hoof on his wife's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "Besides, Aria seemed just as concerned that my request to speak with them was a trap. Heck, they might not even show up."

"You're such an idiot," Twilight grumbled, avoiding the stallion's gaze before nodding. "Oh, well. What's done is done. Where are we meeting them?" she asked, gesturing for the stallion to lead the way.

"In the garden at midnight. Mind doing the honors?" Peter grinned, tapping the tip of Twilight's horn with a hoof.

Twilight smirked. "You made plans behind my back. You owe me for this."

Peter blinked. "Oh? What'd you have in mind?"

Twilight closed the gap, smiling sweetly before abruptly punching the stallion in the shoulder. "You are cleaning the library by yourself for the next week."

"As long as I don't have to dress up as a maid again, fine," Peter chuckled, pausing as his eyes wandered. Twilight's body was doing unnatural, godly things in her blue dress. Considering that ponies rarely wore clothing, the current mystery surrounding what lied underneath left much to the imagination, and Peter's face grew red as a result. Ten years later, and she _still_ took his breath away. "Somehow, you find a way to grow more beautiful every time I see you."

Twilight inhaled sharply, unable to contain her smile as her own features flushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere… but that's very sweet of you." That same second, Peter's hooves cupped the sides of the mare's face before he guided her mouth to his. Everything grew hazy, fading in a sea of bliss. Even now, Peter drove her mad, and Twilight couldn't want him more. They soon parted, both in need of air. Twilight nodded, leaning towards the stallion with a sultry smile as her blush intensified. "I want you to do that to me again. Later."

Peter's smile only widened, his own eagerness apparent. "You got it!"

Twilight's horn glowed before the young couple vanished in a flash of light, materializing out of existence.

* * *

Aria paced across the garden, analyzing her surroundings with each step. Her heart quickened, threatening to burst out of her chest. "This might've been a bad idea after all," she whispered, releasing a deep breath. "What if he's setting a trap?" The mare paused, reflecting on her past interactions with the stallion. Her eyes softened. "Would he even do that? I barely know him, but I _feel_ like I can trust him." Aria unleashed an exasperated groan. "I don't know what to do! This is so frustrating!"

Sonata traced a hoof through the water of the fountain, grinning. "It'll be fine, Aria! Peter's our friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Adagio sat in secret mere hoof-lengths away, concealed within a bush. She growled under her breath with a scowl. "I can't believe those two idiots agreed to something so reckless like this, but Discord made it sound like it'll be interesting."

A burst of light flashed in the middle of the vicinity, earning the collective gazes of all three sirens. The energy dissipated, revealing Peter and Twilight. Sonata's expression brightened as she shared a smile with the stallion, but Aria was slow to respond, holding a wary gaze on the alicorn. Adagio gritted her teeth, stifling the urge to leap out of her hiding place to pounce on the princess.

"I'm glad you showed up," Peter lightly declared, his words seeming to ease Aria somewhat. He stepped to the side, holding his hoof to the mare next to him while holding eye contact with the sirens. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my wife. She knows who you are."

Sonata eagerly nodded, waving. "Hi, Twilight!"

Twilight furrowed her brow at the bubbly mare. "I don't believe we've met."

Sonata raised her hoof matter-of-factly. "Sure we did! Well, we did, but we didn't. Then we did again. It's kinda weird, actually."

Before anypony could question that statement, Aria hesitantly alternated her gaze between Peter and Twilight. "I thought you were coming here alone."

Peter chuckled sheepishly, raising his hooves defensively. "Don't worry. Twilight won't bite." Sobering, the stallion's expression eased into a humorless smile. "I brought Twilight because she's better at explaining things than me." Peter slowly approached Aria, causing the mare to eye him cautiously, but he softly placed a hoof over her shoulder, nodding. "I gave you my word as a knight. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Sonata eased between both ponies, leaning against the stallion while gazing at Aria. "Don't be so stuffy. Peter's our friend. Why would he do something mean to us now? He had plenty of better opportunities, if you think about it."

Aria exhaled. "Okay. I get it. Whatever. I trust you. It's always bad when you actually make sense." Peter and Sonata grinned, causing the mare to roll her eyes. "You two are _way_ too much alike. It's almost frightening." The stallion rejoined his wife's side, sharing a nod before facing the sirens. Aria eased into a sitting position, being careful as to not wrinkle her dress. "All right. What was so important that you wanted to talk to us in private over?"

Peter held up a hoof. "First, if I may ask, just why _are_ you three here in Equestria? You were banished, right?"

Sonata quickly spoke up, blurting out an answer. "Because we wanted to come back home! Duh!"

Aria shook her head with a groan. "Just shut up, Sonata. Let me handle this." She looked back to the stallion with a stern gaze. "It's like she said. However, we were offered a way to come back here." She paused for a moment before glancing to Twilight briefly. "Discord said he could return us here if we would help him with something."

Away from the four in hiding, Adagio facehoofed hard. ' _That idiot! Don't just go spilling the beans like it's no big deal!'_

Twilight furrowed her brow. "What does he want? You should know that no good comes from working with him."

Aria shrugged dismissively. "We're back home, aren't we? I'm not one to break a deal just because we were given what we wanted ahead of time." She raised a hoof as Twilight opened her mouth to protest. "Don't bother asking about Discord's plan. I'm not saying anything else about it." Aria huffed. "We've shared plenty. Now, how about you start telling us why exactly it is you wanted us to come here? Clearly, you already knew that we're working with Discord."

Peter folded his hooves. "We just wanted to get the facts straight first."

Sonata's eyes softened. "Um, are we still friends?"

The stallion smiled earnestly. "Of course, Sonata."

Sonata mirrored his actions with a content smile, holding a hoof against her chest. "Thanks."

Adagio watched the stallion with an uncertain gaze, pursing her lips. ' _Is he for real?'_

Peter tapped his hooves together as he turned his back to the sirens. His mind struggled to piece the words together he wanted to form, but no form of subtlety could dissolve the magnitude of what he had to say. Twilight watched with a softened gaze, placing a hoof over her husband's shoulder. Peter forced a weak smile, knowing his wife's support was a bridge vital to his life's success. He had to be strong for the sake of others, but at least, he wasn't alone in doing so. With a small nod, Peter turned to face Aria and Sonata, who had remained patient and silent.

After a painful amount of time, Peter let out a desolate sigh. "Aria. Sonata. I'm so sorry. I had a feeling Discord didn't tell you this, but…" he trailed off, shaking his head before frowning. "The sirens are extinct. You two and your friend… are the only ones left."

Silence filled the air with only a breeze to compliment the stallion's words. Aria blinked, her mind slowly registering what she had just heard before letting out an uneasy laugh. "Very funny. Now seriously."

Sonata laughed walking up to the stallion and giving him a small shove. "Yeah. Don't scare us like that. That wasn't very nice, Peter."

Peter offered no verbal response, all humor having left his face minutes ago. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Aria's eyes widened at the stallion's melancholic response. "Wait. You _are_ being serious... aren't you?" She stared intently at Peter for what felt like eons, almost begging for this to be false, but the stallion's continued lack of a response spoke volumes, confirming the siren's worst fears. Aria clutched at her chest, wincing as she could almost feel her heart breaking.

Sonata futilely shook her head. "No, you're wrong. That can't be true. All of my friends are still out at sea. I'm going to tell them how cool that other world was." Her eyes swelled, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Sniffling, Sonata brushed a hoof over her eyes. "They _can't_ be gone! There must be some kind of mistake! I just… can't believe it." Sonata's demeanor finally fell apart, and the siren surrendered to her emotions, sobbing uncontrollably.

Twilight's eyes softened. "I'm really sorry for your loss. Records show that it's been over three hundred years since a siren has been spotted. Research teams had even gone looking for them for confirmation, and they found nothing outside of… numerous remains."

Peter carefully knelt down by Sonata's side before placing a hoof behind her shoulder affectionately. "I just found out about this after we talked. If I'd known then what I know now, I would've told you."

Aria choked back a building sob before slamming her eyes shut. "How did it happen?"

"I think I can answer that for you," a stern yet gentle voice stated from behind. Everypony turned their collective gazes, spotting Princess Celestia walking towards them with Luna by her side. Distraught, Sonata couldn't cease her crying, but Aria managed to calm herself, giving the alicorn a wary look. Celestia returned her gaze with gentle assertion. "We finally meet."

"Why is _she_ here?" Aria almost snapped, turning back to Peter for an explanation.

Celestia's eyes softened at the pair of sirens. "Allow me to explain," she answered for the stallion's visible lack of response. "I've been keeping an eye on you three since your arrival here in Canterlot." She glanced off to the side towards the bush. "You can come out now. I wish to speak to all three of you."

Confused looks crossed all but Sonata, who seemed presently oblivious to the outside world, lost in her grief. However, Adagio soon walked out into the open, bringing clarity to the alicorn's words. The mare's eyes were red and puffy as she bore a scowl, joining the others. An intense glare shot to Peter caused the stallion to involuntarily take a few steps away from the group.

Turning her attention to Celestia, Adagio scowled. "What happened to them?"

Celestia's ears fell back after a short pause. "Starvation, I assume," she replied with a sigh. "Most sirens retreated to the sea following your exile, but some remained near cities and villages, spreading animosity and disdain within the inhabitants. Your kind were trying to feed off of negative emotions, but I only saw needless chaos spreading. I studied Starswirl's research and created a spell that generated barriers specifically to repel sirens away from populated areas."

Peter's eyes widened and mouth fell agape. "You cut them off from society."

Luna glanced at her sister with a bewildered expression. "That was an extreme measure you took during my exile."

Adagio nearly lost her balance from the shock of the alicorn princess' words. "I was afraid of what might've happened to the other sirens with our banishment... but this?" The mare stood in place with a stoic expression for a moment before her face slowly twisted into pure anger. "You went so far as to _doom_ our entire species?! Why did you do this?!"

Celestia lowered her head. "Sirens preyed on innocent ponies because they were easy targets. I feared what would happen if I left things as is. Sirens would come to eventually harm ponies more than they did, and I would have to answer for it. My negligence caused me to lose my sister. I was only trying to defend Equestria. I didn't want to fail them as I did my only family."

"We were sirens, not murderers!" Adagio quickly retorted, standing defiantly against the alicorn in spite of their height differences. "They only preyed on ponies because they _had_ to. We had no other choice. It took a lot of magic to feed our large forms, and ponies had by far the greatest latent abundance to tap into. Their emotions were just so powerful due to a pony's magical nature that they were simply what had worked for eons for us." She pointed a hoof directly at the alicorn princess. "You did this! Our friends and families are dead because of you!"

Princess Celestia's brow lowered as sadness filled her eyes. "I can only ask for your forgiveness, but—"

Adagio scoffed. "Shut up! The three of us are only alive because our new forms only needed a small fraction of what we required before!" She forced a laugh, taking a seat and folding her forelegs. "Your negligence did this!"

Princess Celestia was slow to respond, as if she took the siren's words to heart before nodding weakly. "Yes. What you say _is_ true. I shut off my heart, and I allowed my fear to guide my actions. I am truly sorry. I cannot change what happened, but I can at least try to make amends for the past. This is why we wanted to talk. Peter has united Equestria with the changelings and devised a means for us to coexist in peace. The results have been wonderful, and we implore you to give it a chance."

Adagio snorted, snapping her glare towards the stallion. "Oh, yeah. I've heard about the Equestrian-Changeling Peace Accord. You think because you helped them that you can do the same for us? Answer me this, _hero_. It's easy to convert a race that feeds off of love, but how exactly can you do the same for a species that needs negative emotions to survive?"

Peter deemed no immediate response, his ears lowering shamefully. "I've been thinking about that. I don't know right now, but if you give me time, I can figure something out."

Adagio growled under her breath. "Typical. You offer sweet words, but give nothing. I'm not going to stand by and let you have your way." She pointed a hoof at the ponies around her, glaring intently. "A storm is coming, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it! Just wait. You will all pay dearly for this, starting with you, Parker!" Turning sharply on her hoof, Adagio pulled Aria and Sonata away. "Let's go, girls. We're done here."

However, before they could depart, a magical barrier materialized into existence around the garden, glowing brightly as countless guards rushed into the vicinity. Each armor-clad stallion surrounded the sirens from every conceivable angle, cutting off any possible escape route. Adagio scowled while Aria and Sonata watched with teary gazes. Shining Armor entered the fray, his horn emitting magic, and he stopped in front of the trio, shaking his head.

"I've heard reports of a suspicious figure roaming the gardens. After what happened the last time, I wasn't about to take any chances. It seems I was right," Shining declared, sharing a glance with the guards before motioning a hoof. "I cannot allow you to leave after what you've said, and what you have threatened to do. Guards. Take them away."

Peter stood among the crowd. "All of you stand down!" Although Peter was the least imposing stallion in the vicinity, his voice reached the very core of the guards, and they all lowered their defenses, stepping away from the sirens. Peter let out a small sigh, turning his hardened gaze to his brother-in-law. "Shining. Lower the barrier and let them go."

Shining frowned, looking down to the shorter stallion. "You know I can't do that, Peter."

Peter stepped right up to the other stallion, pressing his chest against him. "Lower the barrier. I gave them my word as a _knight_ that no harm would come to them, and I am not going to break that oath. They are allowed to leave peacefully." A dangerous look entered the stallion's eyes. "I intend to keep that promise."

Shining paused, staring back at the stallion for several moments before the barrier surrounding the garden dissipated. "Everypony, stand down."

A lieutenant of the guard beside him gave Shining a look of confusion. "Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to let them go?"

Shining Armor glanced to the guard and let out a laugh. "Of course it's not, but..." he looked back to Peter with a proud smile. "A true knight _never_ forsakes his honor. What knight would I be if I were to dishonor the word of another? I could never call myself a captain, let alone a prince." Taking a step back, he looked to the sirens. "You're free to leave whenever you like. Guards. Dismissed."

Turning and exiting the vicinity, Shining gestured a wave back to Peter before disappearing into the confines of the garden. Shortly after, the surrounding guards also began to disperse, returning to their assigned posts. Peter let out a relieved sigh, sharing a glance with Twilight while Celestia nodded her approval. Adagio merely scoffed a response before taking a step forward and vanishing with a small flash of light. Aria turned, holding a saddened gaze on the stallion, but she soon offered a small, appreciative nod before fading from existence in a burst of energy.

Sonata weakly stood to her hooves, rubbing her eyes with a few sniffles. Turning to Peter, she walked up to him, hesitating for a moment before capturing the stallion into a hug. "I'm so sorry for lying to you, but this is just how it has to be. I-I'm... I'm not sure I can forgive Celestia for all those important to me having passed on like they did."

Peter returned her hug in earnest. "I'm sorry too. This could have gone better, but I understand." The stallion tightened his hold, whispering into the mare's ear. "I promise I'll find a way to help you."

Sonata parted from the stallion. She took a step back before managing a faint smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that," she said before vanishing in a flash of light.

The night sky seemed lonelier than usual, the stars offering solace for their aching hearts. Twilight placed a hoof over Peter's own before the mare brushed the top of her head against the underside of the stallion's chin affectionately. Luna reached out to Celestia, but the older alicorn only walked away in silent shame, her gaze never rising from the ground. The past had resurfaced to haunt her, however, and they could only look to the future now. Dark skies were in fact coming, a raging storm that she feared may be worse than what she had yet to see.

With heavy hearts, those remaining departed the garden. They could only hope for the best at this point.


	8. Personal Demons

_**Chapter Eight**_ " _ **Personal Demons**_ "

"You don't have to come with me," Peter calmly said, glancing at the alicorn walking by his side.

Twilight waved a hoof dismissively and smiled. "I know. But I wanted to come with you."

In the bustling city of Baltimare, the young couple nonchalantly walked shoulder-to-shoulder, earning stares of admiration from onlookers. Their children had been left in the care of Aunt May as they took their trip. Twilight stared reverently at the scenery, alternating her gaze between the local attractions and the multistoried buildings while leaning the side of her head against the stallion's. However, Peter held a bleak look in his hazel irises as his dread continued to manifest.

He had not been looking forward to this trip, begging for it to be a romantic getaway instead of what it actually was. They stepped in front of a particular building before entering, with the stallion holding the door open for the mare. Once inside, Twilight consulted with the receptionist. Before Peter could hope for a mishap to occur and cancel this entire thing, the mare offered the princess a pair of documents and pointed her to the elevator. Peter grimaced, shaking his head. They were clearly waiting for him. It made sense, considering his celebrity status, but he could only grumble at the prospect, hating the attention.

His mind droned, feeling that this was a spectacle of how the mighty had fallen. If shared, it could possibly rival Twilight's documentary on her human experiences, and considering it was the bestselling book of this generation, Peter prayed that wouldn't be the case. Twilight motioned with a hoof, prompting the stallion to follow her into the elevator after she finished signing the necessary forms. Once the mare pressed the floor's button on the panel, she glanced at her husband, who had remained uncharacteristically silent since entering the building.

"It's not going to be that bad," Twilight reassured, nudging Peter's side with her foreleg. "You shouldn't be so nervous."

Peter left the sanction of his self-induced trance with a hard blink and a defeated smile. There was Twilight again, his ever-loving wife. Despite her sometimes dense nature, the mare was amazingly astute when it came to Peter and their children. Whether it was maternal instincts or mare's intuition, Twilight could read Peter like one of her favorite books, and she was always eager to lend emotional support. He was lucky to have her.

Inhaling deeply, Peter let out a low sigh. "I really don't want to be here. There are so many things I'd rather do right now. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if they say I'm crazy? Well, I was crazy enough to make a spider costume to fight crime and marry a sentient pony from a parallel dimension. So, maybe I am nuts?"

Twilight smiled. "You're not crazy. We're here because a psychiatrist can help you come to grips with what happened." The mare's eyes softened. "I'm just worried. You've been stressed out, and it's really starting to show. You've barely been able to sleep, and this session can help you. Give it an honest chance." Twilight leaned close to the stallion until their faces were inches apart, smiling widely before letting out a high-pitched squeak. "Please? For me?"

Peter's eyes twitched. "Oh, come on."

Whenever push came to shove, Equestrian females resorted to their defense mechanism to sway Peter: a pair of puppy dog eyes and a toy-like squeak. The stallion would've hated it if it wasn't so cute. It was Spider-Mane's defining weakness, and every important female in Peter's life used it to exploit him, from Twilight, his friends, Mayday, to even Aunt May. Similarly enough, Luna was not ashamed to use this tactic either, going from stoic to adorable in a matter of seconds. It was unfair, really.

Peter shrugged, kissing Twilight's forehead before the elevator door opened with a small ring. "Fine. I'll give it a try."

The couple walked into a hallway, traveling through a corridor before reaching a large room. It was wide, housing several chairs. This resembled a waiting room, evident by the old magazines placed on each table. Peter arched a brow at the cover of one, specifically last year's edition of Equestria Monthly. Photo Finish had taken another excellent picture of him. She was very particular, but Peter enjoyed their usual sessions together.

A female griffin receptionist looked up from a set of documents with a smile from behind a window. "May I help you?"

Twilight approached her window, surrendering the files to the griffin. "Um, hello. We have an appointment for Peter Parker."

Peter stood with a furrowed brow, grumbling, "A receptionist to see the receptionist? What is this? Reception?"

The receptionist nodded, oblivious as Twilight shoved her hoof into Peter's side. "Ah, yes. Dr. Tranquil Flow is expecting you," she replied, passing the princess two clipboards. "Now, if you would be so kind as to fill this out, the doctor will be with you here shortly." She smiled at Peter before getting up from her seat and disappearing from sight into the inner office beyond the wall.

The stallion held a blank stare. "Great. More waiting. And here I thought dial-up connections were slow."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "It's called a waiting room for a reason, Peter. It's your first time here. He needs to review your notes. Besides…" She passed the stallion one of the clipboards she had in her hoof. "You have something to fill out to help pass the time."

Peter looked to the clipboard with an unamused frown. "Waiting and paperwork? I can hardly 'wait.'"

Twilight barely flinched, nonchalantly taking her clipboard and tapping it over the stallion's head before taking a seat in a nearby chair and filling out her own questionnaire. "Just fill out everything appropriately."

Peter took a seat next to his wife, eyeing the form carefully. "'How am I feeling today? Did I sleep well last night? What makes me happy? Have you suffered an anxiety attack lately?'" He held the clipboard out and pointed at it with a hoof. "What is this? A dating seminar? I prefer answering questions like this in a more intimate manner. I guess dinner and a movie would be out of the question. I mean, I am married. That'd be awkward."

"Peter, calm down. You ramble when you're nervous," Twilight quietly called out, arching a brow at the stallion. "Your hooves are shaking."

"Your face is shaking," Peter muttered, yelping as Twilight's clipboard struck the back of his head.

Twilight took both of their clipboards once they filled everything out accordingly, giving them to the receptionist before retaking her seat next to Peter. The stallion fidgeted in his seat, alternating his gaze about wildly as an awkward amount of time passed. Twilight looked him squarely in the face. She wasn't dumb. This made Peter straighten his posture and feverishly shake his head with a forced smile. This was going swimmingly already.

"Mr. Parker?" the receptionist called out, earning the collective gazes of Twilight and Peter. The griffin smiled. "Dr. Tranquil Flow will see you now."

Peter stood, forcing the lump in his throat down with a conspicuous gulp. He made his way to the back in relatively short order, finding himself in a large room. The interior decoration was fancy, and the furniture seemed nicer than his own, not that that was saying much. He met with an older stallion with olive green fur, his mane and mustache grey with age, and he gave a warm smile behind his thick glasses. Peter inhaled deeply before sighing as Dr. Flow extended a hoof, pointing him towards the lounge chair.

"Prince Parker. It's an honor," Dr. Flow greeted, taking a seat in the chair next to the lounge sofa.

Peter grumbled, laying on his back before stretching his limbs out on the sofa. "Thanks for seeing me, Doc. Can't say that I'm thrilled right now, though. I mean, Spider-Mane seeing a shrink? That's not one for the highlight reel."

Dr. Flow grinned, offering a light chuckle. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're here to find and discuss the source of your stress and anxiety. Is there anything I can do to make you as comfortable as possible? I'll need you to tell me everything, and that may be difficult for you."

"Twilight," Peter quickly stated, turning his head to gaze at the older stallion. "I'd really like for her to be here. Is it alright if she sits in?"

Dr. Flow nodded. "Ah, Princess Twilight? Your wife. That's perfectly fine. Having somepony important to you makes it easier to talk about difficult things for some. I'll send for her right away." The older stallion stuck his head outside, calling out to the receptionist. Before long, Twilight walked into the room, taking a seat on the available plush chair behind Dr. Flow. The older stallion retook his own seat. "Do you know why exactly you wanted Princess Twilight to accompany you?"

Peter shared a glance with the mare, smiling weakly. "Twilight's always been there for me. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not actually that strong. I always rely on Twilight for strength, and she's always supported me when I needed it the most." He turned his gaze to the ceiling. "I feel like I can do just about anything when she's with me. Ever since we got together, it's always been like that. I just feel better whenever Twilight's by my side. That's why."

Twilight's eyes softened as she placed a hoof over her burning chest. "Oh, Peter."

Dr. Flow smiled. "You love your wife and trust her completely."

"I only agreed to do this because I was worrying her. She doesn't need to put up with my stress," Peter whispered, closing his eyes before sighing. "Twilight deserves only the best, and she can't get that if I'm not myself." The stallion held a determined glare. "Let's get this over with, Doctor."

"Very well. Let's begin," Doctor Flow stated, pressing the timer before holding a quill over his clipboard. "How about we start with your past? I believe your abilities were unique to your world. Were you always unique? If not, how did it transpire, and when?"

Peter scoffed. "It feels like everyone knows this by now. I wasn't unique. There wasn't anything special about me." He held a hoof out in front of his face. "I was fifteen when it happened. We were on a school field trip to a scientific expo. They were experimenting on spiders in the facility. One had escaped, and it bit me. The next day, I found out that I'd changed. I was stronger, faster, and more aware of my surroundings. I could even crawl on walls." Peter sighed. "So yeah. I'm like this because of an accident."

Dr. Flow etched notes onto his clipboard, nodding. "Is that when you chose to use your abilities for heroics?"

Twilight cringed as Peter's demeanor darkened. Although he had generally moved on from that fateful day, it was still painful. This was his first great mistake, but it was also the anchor which drove his character. That didn't make it easier to accept. In fact, it made it harder.

Peter frowned, keeping his gaze centered on the ceiling fan above his position. "I was a stupid kid back then with bad luck. I decided to exploit my new powers in order to make some money. I never told my aunt and uncle about what happened at the science expo. My Uncle Ben was like a father to me, but the last time we saw each other, we argued. I took out my frustration in the ring. Poor Bonesaw, the wrestler I was fighting, never saw me coming. However, the fight promoter cheated me, so I didn't think it was my problem when he got robbed right afterwards, and I let the thief run past me."

Dr. Flow furrowed his brow. "What happened next, Peter?"

The younger stallion shook his head. "That turned out to be a huge mistake on my part. Uncle Ben had been murdered later that night by a mugger. I went after the one responsible and caught him, just to find out it was the same guy that robbed the fight promoter. My uncle died because of me. From then on, I wanted to live by Uncle Ben's example that with great power must come great responsibility. It's starting to sound like a bad comic book plot, huh?"

Dr. Flow was slow to respond, his brow lowering in contemplation. "Although you weren't directly responsible for what happened to your uncle, you still firmly believe that it was your fault." Once Peter gave an affirming nod, the older stallion added notes to his clipboard. "You seem to have both a guilt and inferiority complex. This seems to be intertwined with your lack of self-confidence and pessimism toward yourself."

"What do you mean?" Peter murmured, frowning.

Dr. Flow flipped to another page, furrowing his brow. "According to your written report and Princess Twilight's, you seem to reserve any criticism and aim it at yourself. Your wife says you're very influential, especially to those around you, but it seems you won't give yourself that same courtesy. I want to know what caused that way of thinking to enter your mind, and I believe it goes further into your childhood… before the incident that gave you your abilities. Is there something you're willing to share, Peter?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Peter traced his hooves against each other. The stallion hesitantly glanced at the doctor from the corner of his eye, his uneasiness apparent in his jagged breathing. "I've... never really talked to anyone about it. Twilight doesn't even know about it. Only Aunt May."

"Are you ashamed of what she or anypony would think?" Dr. Flow questioned, earning a weak nod from the younger stallion. "There's no need to feel that way. The entire point of this session is for you to get everything off your chest. Everything that is shared is bound by client confidentiality, and won't leave this room, so nopony will judge you. We can only help you if you are completely honest with us."

Twilight held a humorless smile, placing her hooves together. "I'm with you no matter what. I'm proud of you for doing this. You can tell us. I won't stop loving you, Peter, no matter what."

Peter groaned, glancing off to the side while his ears lowered into his mane shamefully. "Man… I don't know how to say this." The stallion inhaled deeply before sighing. "I was just in middle school. I didn't have any friends. I was just the studious wallflower that hung out at the library because it was the best place ever. I met an older guy named Skip. He was friendly, and always talked with me about my problems. However, one day he showed me… magazines." Peter's eyes narrowed as a familiar pain bore into his chest. "I wanted to leave, but I was too scared. He made advances, and… I was molested." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "I told Aunt May and Uncle Ben about it. I haven't heard from Skip since. So, that's that. It was a long time ago."

Twilight threw both hooves over her agape mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Peter."

Dr. Flow was slow to respond, holding a wary gaze on his patient. "This… certainly explains your meek demeanor. You kept such a traumatic secret to yourself."

Peter shrugged. "Trust me, that's not even the worst part. I haven't even gotten to the day I was buried alive for two weeks, got sent into a future where I watched many of my friends die, talked about how my ex-girlfriend died, or talked about the recurring nightmares I've been having for the past five years."

The older stallion stared at his patient with a look of disbelief, straightening his glasses before clearing with his throat. "Well, we still have forty-five minutes." His complexion paled. "Let's… proceed further."

* * *

The appointment had gone swimmingly, and Peter told the doctor everything he could recollect right off the top of his head. The young couple reached the elevator, having left after Dr. Flow suggested that the stallion try to avoid strenuous activities for a while. It seemed Twilight's hunch was right, with Peter suffering the effects of post traumatic stress disorder. At least, that was Dr. Flow's synopsis after seeing the symptoms.

Twilight stood silently, unable to remove her violet gaze from her husband. They had been married for nearly nine years, but it felt as if she didn't know who Peter was. He had always been upfront and honest with her, even when the truth hurt, and she loved him for that, appreciating that same earnestness that drew her to him. However, there was a darkness he kept stored, even to this day. It was his guilt and past, something Peter bore in abundance.

He had fought countless battles and had endured many hardships. Twilight choked back a sob. She had thought she'd seen everything from Peter's memories, but there were others, buried deep within his mind, never to be spoken of again. Questions raced through the mare's thoughts. She felt as lowly as a failure, unable to cope with the idea that her husband dealt with so much, and that she had helped him so little. It made her wonder how such a sweet soul could endure and bear such pain while holding their clarity without forsaking others. Perhaps it was wrong, but Twilight loved Peter more for that, wanting to be there so that he wouldn't have to suffer again.

Peter placed a hoof over her shoulder as he stood upright, freeing the mare from her self-induced trance. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Twilight hastily wiped her face clean, sniffling before wrapping her hooves around the stallion's neck. There was so much she wanted to say, yet words failed her. Twilight did only what she could, and let her actions speak on her behalf. Peter returned the gesture, tightening his warm hold as the mare nuzzled her face into his fur. He put on a strong face in spite of years of pain. Twilight whispered sweet nothings into his ear, promising that it would no longer hurt him. Eventually, the couple rested their heads against each other, with Peter never relinquishing Twilight's hoof.

"I love you," they whispered, finding solace in each other.

Twilight shuddered, pursing her lips as he lowered back on all four hooves. "Did… this help any?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I feel a little better. I guess saying everything out loud has its perks after all."

Twilight rubbed a hoof affectionately against the stallion's cheek. "I'm so proud of you. This took a lot of courage for you to do. I just want to remind you how much I love you."

"Thanks, honey," Peter grinned, placing a soft kiss over the mare's forehead. Once the elevator door opened, the stallion chuckled. "Let's go home. I'm starving." He paused, stealing a glance back at the building. "Do you think Dr. Flow will be okay?"

Twilight nodded, leading Peter away by his hoof. "Of course. He's a professional."

Back within the building, Dr. Flow staggered into the office of a griffin co-worker, a fellow psychiatrist. Before the female doctor could respond, the older stallion collapsed onto the sofa, distraught as he held a widened gaze.

"Are… you free to see anypony?" Dr. Flow whispered, his voice wavering. "I'd like an appointment right away. I'm… not well."

The griffin arched a brow, grabbing the nearest clipboard perhaps out of instinct before taking a seat in the chair next to the sofa. "Sure thing, Doctor. Can you tell me when it started?"

Tranquil Flow shivered involuntarily, his shocked expression seemingly permanent. "You see, it all started this afternoon when Peter Parker walked into my office…"


	9. Prodigy

_**Chapter Nine**_ " _ **Prodigy**_ "

Twilight paced throughout the Treebrary while Spike followed her with a quill and scroll. Trixie watched the sight with a blank stare, downing a cup of tea once they had finally finished their checklist. Aunt May walked into the living room and took a seat next to Trixie, peeking inside the saddlebag wrapped around her shoulder before giving a content nod. Peter laid on the sofa with Ben stretched across his chest, cooing playfully as Twilight slowed to a halt hoof-lengths away.

"Must you always do this?" Trixie mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Twilight scanned through the checklist on the scroll, never giving the unicorn a glance. "The Equestria Games are only a week away, and I want to make sure we have everything set and ready."

"We're just going to see Rarity to have a few accessories fitted, dear," Aunt May politely interjected with a chuckle.

"Accessories? That means girl stuff," Peter murmured, rubbing a hoof through the dark violet streak in his son's chocolate brown mane.

Twilight's eyes widened. "Speaking of girls..." The alicorn walked to the closed door across the room before knocking on it a few times. "Mayday! It's time to go!"

"Why do I have to go? It's just ribbons and bracelets," Mayday questioned from the safety of her room.

Using her magic, Twilight opened the door, only for a pile of assorted pieces and parts to fall out that had been stacked against the door. The room itself was a discombobulated mess of tools, schematics, and makeshift gadgets; resembling a busy workshop more than anything else. At the epicenter was Mayday, who sat at the desk with her attention centered on a small device. As the filly tinkered, tightening the bolts on the remote while bypassing the circuits within, Twilight eyed the room with a bemused glare.

"For goodness' sake, Mayday! When are you going to clean this... this disaster?!" she exclaimed, scanning the room for the few places where the wooden floor could still be seen. "This is what the cellar is for, so you or your father don't turn our house into a junkyard!"

"It isn't a disaster, Mom! It's organized chaos! It's my thing!" Mayday retorted, closing the lid to the remote before trotting out of the room with the device in hoof. "Oh, by the way! Daddy, I fixed the remote to your glider! Sorry that I accidentally broke it!"

Peter reached out, accepting the remote with a grin once Mayday was within reach. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Oh no you don't. You're not off the hook yet, young lady," Twilight sternly declared, lifting the filly with her telekinesis. The mare held her daughter in place, never averting her glare away. "You're going to clean this mess up today, and, you will use the cellar from now on. Is that understood?" Mayday grumbled under her breath, something along the lines of hesitant compliance. Twilight levitated the filly closer until their faces were inches apart, with a stern violet glare meeting bright hazel irises. "Mayday. Gwendolyn. Parker. Sparkle. Do you understand me?"

Mayday frowned, glancing off to the side with a weak nod. "Yes, ma'am."

Letting out a sigh, Twilight gently placed the filly down before using her magic to close the door. "Okay. Let's get ready to go."

Mayday scratched the back of her head, whining, "Oh, come on, Mom! Do we really have to go to the Equestria Games all dressed up? I mean, Daddy doesn't have to dress up. Besides, the games are so boring!"

"That's because your father's a brute, and you're a young lady," Trixie deadpanned, freeing herself to a standing position. The mare alternated her gaze between the filly and her mother. "You must present yourself accordingly. You have a tendency to come off as a slob. We're just making certain you look presentable. It's vital for your parents to go because of their importance to the world. They, as well as you, must make an appearance."

Aunt May chuckled. "It'll be fun, dear. Besides, you have to go to the games because everypony's going, including your sitters, and we can't quite trust you on your own yet. Not after the glider incident."

Mayday shrugged her shoulders in a defeated manner. "That was an accident! Geez! I press one button I'm not supposed to, and I'm suddenly the bad guy!"

Twilight lifted Ben into her hooves, kissing the baby colt before levitating him across her shoulders. "Alright, Peter. We'll be right back," she whispered, lowering to give her stallion a soft kiss before walking to the door.

Peter stole a glance at every mare, specifically the filly following loosely behind with a disgruntled expression. The stallion hopped from the sofa, landing in a standing position before placing both hooves over his daughter's shoulders. "Hey, girls? How about if Mayday stays with me until you get back?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Are you sure about that, Peter? You should rest."

The stallion waved his hoof dismissively, chuckling. "It's no big deal. Mayday really wants to finish her experiment, and since this is the last day she gets to work in her room, we can at least let her finish today." Peter nodded. "I can take Mayday to Rarity's tomorrow, since my costume has a tear in it anyway."

Twilight pursed her lips, alternating her wary gaze between the filly and stallion before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright. Just... don't blow up our home while we're gone, okay?"

"We promise," Peter and Mayday said together, sharing a high-hoof behind Twilight's back as she ventured out the door with Trixie, Aunt May, and Spike.

Peter waited until the others were long gone before looking down to his daughter. "Can you keep a secret?" Mayday beamed, earning a nod from her father. "I'll be down in the cellar if you need me. Don't tell your mom. I'm supposed to be resting."

"Tell Mom what?" the filly asked with a grin.

"Good girl." Peter patted Mayday on the head before walking to the door and taking a peek outside to make sure the coast was clear. "I suggest you get to the point where you can move your project by tonight. While I don't really mind, your mom means business about that room of yours."

Mayday let out a small sigh. "I'll figure something out. Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, kiddo." Peter waved dismissively before sneaking out the door.

With her parents gone and the Treebrary to herself, Mayday wasted no time in returning to her room. Looking about the floor's scattered contents, the filly pursed her lips. "It's really not that bad..." Taking a step, Mayday's hoof struck the sharp corner of a gadget, causing the filly to curse involuntarily. She winced, blowing on the stinging spot before nodding hesitantly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to clean up a little. Last thing I need is for Mom to ground me. Again."

Mayday walked across the room, retrieving a small box. She peeked inside, finding it empty. However, as the filly reached down to grab a part from the floor, she couldn't pry her hooves from the box's surface. Mayday blinked, furrowing her brow as she attempted to shake the cardboard free from her grasp.

It was like adhesive. The filly tried to throw the box away, but it carried her momentum across the room, causing her to roll across the floor in a heap. Her room resembled a workshop, but now it looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. Mayday weakly pulled herself back to a standing position, using the wall for support.

The filly arched a brow, finding her hoof was stuck on the wall as it was on the box earlier. However, instead of attempting to free herself, she placed her second hoof along the first and proceeded to crawl to the ceiling. Mayday glanced down at the floor with a starstruck gaze, whooping as she raised her hooves over her head triumphantly while her legs remained stationary on the ceiling.

"I don't believe it! This is awesome— Ah!" Mayday yelped as she involuntarily slipped from the ceiling, crashing to the floor. She shook the cobwebs from her cranium before springing back to her hooves. "Holy smokes! It does run in the family! What else can I do?! Oh!" Mayday rushed over to her bed, holding a confident grin. "Super strength! Oh, awesomeness! This is going to be so epic!"

Mayday slid her hooves under the bed and strained, failing to lift the furniture an inch from the ground. She tried to lift again, gaining the same results as the last time. Mayday wheezed, collapsing onto the side of the bed. "Okay. Scratch that. Still... super out of shape."

Her eyes widened at a belated realization. "Oh! Webbing! I can shoot that out now, I bet!" The filly hopped on top of the bed with a heroic pose, extending a hoof. "Go, web!" Nothing happened, causing a bewildered expression to form on Mayday's face. She threw her hoof out a second time. "Fly!" Her brow twitched, leading into a series of attempts. "Up, up, and away, web! Shazam! Go! Stickiness, commence!"

Pursing her lips, Mayday collapsed onto the bed with a groan. "Okay. I can wall-crawl, and... that's about it." The filly paused for a moment before eagerly smiling and analyzing her surroundings. "I'd better see how well I can control this first."

* * *

Peter sat in the driver's seat of the Spider-Mobile, shifting through the wires underneath the hatch placed along the side of the steering wheel. "Okay, JARVIS. Let's sync you up with the navigational system of my glider, car, and armor. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mister Parker. This may take a few minutes to complete. Could you please close my browser so that I may correct any flaws in both systems with minimal delay?"

"Sure thing," Peter whispered, making certain the laptop's wire was hooked in place within the glove department of the car before closing both lids. The stallion hopped out of the Spider-Mobile, stretching his limbs high overhead before a soft set of knocks were heard at the cellar door.

Peter's complexion paled as he processed the situation. "Uh oh... I may be busted..." Hesitantly, the stallion approached the keypad on the wall before entering the combination. The safety protocols disabled, and the door to the cellar opened. Peter waited with a terrified expression, letting out a relieved sigh as a small blue alicorn walked down the stairs. She glanced around the room with a stern expression, her bright blue mane matching her eyes. Peter could only smile at the sight of his best friend. "Oh, Luna! Am I glad to see you."

Luna freed herself from her trance, giving the stallion a warm smile before wrapping her hooves around his neck. "Hello, Peter. I've missed you."

Peter returned the hug in earnest, tightening his hold as his warmth enveloped the mare. "Likewise."

The pair parted, with the mare arching a brow at the stallion. "I believe you should be resting after your appointment."

Peter brushed his cheek against Luna's, holding a coy grin. "You never saw me down here."

Luna scoffed. "Of course I won't say anything to Twilight, but you shouldn't press your luck when you go behind her back. As we both know, that tends to play out rather poorly for you."

Peter grinned sheepishly, nodding. "You're not kidding. I was just leaving the cellar. Come on." Both ponies exited the room, climbing the stairs before the stallion locked the door. Once everything was set, Peter turned to Luna. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You're usually asleep at this hour."

Luna huffed. "I wish I could have come under better circumstances, but there has been a situation. Prince Blueblood has invoked the Rite by Combat, and has challenged you to a duel at the Equestria Games."

"Who did what now?" Peter questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"The ruffian that belittled you at the Grand Galloping Gala. Cadance told me what happened," Luna whispered, her voice low with anger. "He is a distant nephew of my sister and I. Though regardless, I would not have stood to tolerate such slander, should I have been present at the time."

Peter shrugged. "What? That guy again? Ignore him. I don't have anything to prove against a guy like that."

Luna frowned. "I wish it was that simple, but you must face him. Rite by Combat is a ritual that has been held since the early days of Equestria's founding. Knights and nobles often challenged each other for their status and royal rights. Those who won claimed the status of the defeated, whether they were knight or prince. Unfortunately, those that lost, if they survived the bout, no longer bore the right of royalty or knighthood."

Peter furrowed his brow. "That's a bit extreme."

The alicorn shook her head. "Times were darker back then. To those that decline the challenge, they must forfeit their status by default, for they lack the honor to hold such a merit. Rite by Combat was created by me as a manner to prevent drastic political plays and subterfuge."

Peter titled his head to the side. "Seriously? The reverse holds true for that. You put one's honor at stake, it forces them into that situation against their will. Sort of like what's happening now."

Luna's eyes softened. "Times were very different back then, Peter, and I wasn't as forgiving as I am now. Rite by Combat is a part of our history. My sister simply chose to ignore it as opposed to outright erasing it entirely after I was banished due to the Nightmare's influence."

With a shrug, the stallion moaned. "What's done is done. It sucks royally, but it's just another day in the office. So, do those rules still apply now?"

"Sadly, yes," Luna muttered, shaking her head. "I just don't understand how Blueblood came to learn of it. More importantly, what makes him think he can best you? He hardly meets any of the qualifications required of a warrior."

Peter mumbled under his breath. "So, what happens if I accept? What are the rules?"

Luna narrowed her gaze on the stallion. "It is a duel, a one-on-one bout, plain and simple. Both individuals are free to use whatever measures they can physically or magically wield. Outside interference is strictly prohibited, and victory is only attained when one yields or… perishes."

"I don't really have a choice, then. Tell Blueblood I accept or whatever," Peter groaned, shrugging. "It really sounds like this guy means business, but I can't forsake my title as a knight and prince due to some jerk's ego."

Luna nodded. "Very well. I will inform my sister of the circumstance. Meet with me on the morning of the Equestria Games. I will consult with you from then on." The alicorn approached the stallion, rubbing the side of her head against his affectionately. She could not ignore the sting in her chest, as well as the sense of warmth it brought. "I must admit, I'm terrified. Blueblood is taking drastic measures. There is a reason to why he is acting more brazen than usual. I don't know what it could be, but I have a terrible feeling in my heart. Please, do be careful, and use this time to prepare."

Peter smiled, giving the mare a small nod. "I'm always careful. If I wasn't, I'd make you and Twilight worry." His eyes softened as he gently patted the top of the alicorn's head. "You look sleepy. You should hurry and talk to Celestia so you can go to bed. I know how much you hate missing your nightly watches."

Luna attempted to protest, only to involuntarily let out a low yawn instead. The alicorn's face burned as she cleared her throat. "I suppose that is rational. I'll do just that." Luna managed a smile. "Good day, Peter. Should your nightmares keep getting worse, don't be afraid to come talk with me. I'll gladly help you as you did for me."

That same moment, Luna disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the stallion alone. "Rite by Combat, huh?" Peter murmured, making his way back to the Treebrary. He paused, his gaze falling to the ground. His nightmares were progressively growing worse, but he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind, sticking to the doctor's suggestion and longing to avoid anything stressful for the time being. He chuckled lowly. "Oh, man... Twilight is not going to like this."

 **-u-**

It didn't take long for the stallion to fall asleep on the sofa, resuming a nap that had long eluded him. Peter's ears perked as the door creaked open, waking him from his brief slumber. Twilight walked into the living room, sharing a smile with the stallion as she placed Ben within his cradle. The mare let out a small sigh before taking a seat on the sofa by Peter after he pulled himself up from his prone position.

"You're back early," Peter yawned, brushing a hoof over his eyes.

Twilight smiled. "I was worried about leaving you and Mayday alone for too long." After patting the stallion on his chest, the mare gave a small nod before pulling herself to a standing position. She analyzed her surroundings. "It looks like nothing's blown up this time."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "You're such a worrywart."

Twilight readied herself to respond, but she paused, something having caught her eye. She narrowed her gaze on something above her position. "Peter!" she yelled, sending a wave of shock potent enough to cause the stallion to topple over the sofa and land on the back of his shoulders. The alicorn stomped over to his position, holding a glare. "What have I told you about climbing on the ceiling?!"

Peter blinked, arching a brow as his legs hung over his head. "Uh… don't?"

Twilight's brow twitched as she pointed a hoof at the ceiling. "Then, what is that?" Both ponies shifted their gazes skyward, finding a trail of hoofprints patterned across the ceiling. Peter rolled to a standing position, his brow lowering deep in thought as he stared intently at the sight. Twilight's hoof fell over her forehead while she exhaled. "The ceiling is not easy to clean. Why would you do this again?"

"I didn't," Peter simply declared, his voice lacking any humor. "I can prove it." The stallion flipped high into the air, landing hooves-first on the ceiling. Twilight inhaled deeply, holding a bemused expression as her wings flapped and lifted her frame until she reached the stallion's position. Peter placed his hoof next to one of the prints, their size differences vastly apparent. "See? These are way too small to be my hoofprints."

Twilight folded her hooves and tilted her head to the side. "That doesn't make any sense. Who else could possibly—?" Peter and Twilight's eyes shot open as realization struck their minds like lightning to a rod. The mare blinked at the stallion. "You don't think…?"

"Mayday!" Peter and Twilight called out, causing the filly to burst out of her room.

"Where's the fire?!" Mayday cried out, nearly stumbling over her hooves before skidding to a halt. She peeked up, finding her parents shifting their gazes between the hoofprints on the ceiling and herself. Mayday's demeanor shrank, and the filly scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Am… I in trouble?"

Twilight landed in front of the filly, pulling her into an embrace. "Of course not, sweetie."

Peter chuckled weakly. "So much for avoiding stress." The stallion furrowed his brow. "When did this start happening, May?"

"Today," Mayday quickly replied, holding out her hooves. "I grabbed a box, but I couldn't let it go. And then..." Mayday approached the nearest wall and proceeded to scale it, crossing the ceiling to join her father's side. "I found out I could do this."

Peter's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be damned. You can climb walls and stuff."

The filly furrowed her brow and frowned. "Yeah. I don't have any strength though. I tried to lift the bed, and nothing. Heck, I could barely pick up a stupid folding chair." Her eyes widened at a realization, tapping one hoof against the other. "Oh! How do I shoot web, Dad?"

Peter shook his head. "The webbing isn't genetic. I have to make my own webbing. That's why I invented my web-shooters." The stallion grinned, poking the filly's wings. "As soon as you learn how to fly properly, you'll be the fly to my spider."

Mayday frowned, waving her hooves defensively. "No thanks, Daddy. I'd rather avoid the heroics. That's not my thing."

Twilight shared a glance with the stallion. "We never thought this would happen. Rather, we thought you might've been born with his abilities, but you displayed none of the signs over the years."

Peter nodded. "I have an idea. My idea is that you'll eventually get my other powers, like the super strength and the Spider Sense. You're only nine years old, and it's probably going to take your genetic makeup time to grow when it's ready to take full form and activate. That's sort of how it worked for mutants back on Earth. Since I was fifteen when I got my powers, that might have something to do with it, too. I'll need to take a blood sample to be sure."

"We'll figure it out over time, but I have to set the ground rules first. As long as you are inside this house, there will be no wall-crawling. Save that for outside," Twilight declared, looking to Mayday before pointing a hoof outside of the room. "Second, if your room is still a mess, I suggest you start cleaning it up. I'm sure you don't want me to clean your room."

Mayday's eyes shot open. Her mother had a knack for throwing away things she thought were unnecessary. The filly quickly flipped down from the ceiling and retreated into her room. "Yes, ma'am!"

Once the filly was busy rummaging through her goods, Twilight glanced off to the side. "This makes me wonder if Ben will start going through the same thing."

Peter hopped down to the floor and wrapped a hoof over the mare's shoulder. "Does it really matter? They're still our kids, no matter what. Whether they're wall-crawling or lifting boulders over their heads, we'll keep loving them and lending our support. The best we can do is just keep them on the right path."

Twilight smiled, her lips finding Peter's for an affectionate kiss before she nuzzled her face into the stallion's neck. "You're right. I love you so much."

Peter reveled in the alicorn's warmth, relishing as her sweet lavender scent filled his senses. "I love you, too."

Twilight's eyes widened at a belated expression. "Oh! By the way, where's JARVIS? I'd like to document this information."

"He's in the… cellar," Peter whispered, his complexion paling.

Twilight leaned back, giving the stallion a blank stare. "You were working on an experiment when you were supposed to be resting, weren't you?"

"Maybe. Just a little bit. Yeah." Peter gave a weak nod, only to receive a patented response from his wife in the form of a hoof to the back of the head.


	10. Rite by Combat

_**Chapter Ten**_ _ **"**_ _ **Rite by Combat**_ _ **"**_

The greatest athletes from around the world had gathered, wanting to prove their worth through various events. It was a worldwide spectacle held once every four years at the center of Equestria, in the Canterlot Coliseum. These were the Equestria Games, a long-standing tradition not just for ponies, but for all other creatures as well. The event alone garnered the attention of many, from the tens of thousands in attendance or the millions listening to the radio broadcast, but once news spread that Spider-Mane would be competing in a duel, all forms of media exploded with anticipation.

Newspaper headlines and magazine articles thoroughly explained the rules of the Rite by Combat and both combatants' attributes. On paper, this was a horrible mismatch, with Peter holding a substantial advantage over his aristocratic opponent. The weight of the stipulations led many to believe that Blueblood, the overwhelming underdog, had something up his sleeve to initiate the challenge to begin with. The media covered the event with extreme attention to detail, wanting to share a word with both stallions.

While Peter was brief, asking for privacy so he could prepare, Blueblood reveled in the attention, vowing to strip the pretender of his status and reclaim his prestige as a true prince. Needless to say, he was rather outspoken during his interviews. Behind the scenes, Peter only allowed one photographer near, and that was Photo Finish, the mare having become an eccentric yet good friend over the years during their Equestria Weekly shootings.

Peter sat within his personal locker room on the floor, stretching out to touch his lower hooves while performing a full split. The stallion spun into a hoofstand, extending his legs in opposite directions of each other before flipping into an upright standing position. Letting out a sigh, Peter slid his signature crimson and blue tights snugly over his body, pausing once he laid eyes on his mask. Before the stallion could decide whether to put it on or not, he heard a soft set of knocks at the door.

A small sense of dread swelled within the stallion. Peter hoped that the media didn't want a last second interview in spite of his pleas for privacy. He lacked the expertise to swoon the reporters gracefully, and it made him wish that they'd kept in contact with Tony Stark. Ol' Shellhead could've offered a guideline on the celebrity lifestyle. With a bleak nod, Peter opened the door, furrowing his brow at the sight of a cloaked figure taking an equine stance, but his eyes softened once the individual pulled her hood back, revealing a female zebra.

"Hey, Zecora! You sure know how to make an entrance," Peter chuckled, sharing a brief embrace with the mare. The stallion tilted his head to the side once they parted. "You're a long way from the Everfree. What brings you here? Are you a sports fan and came here to confess?"

Zecora managed a smile. "The Rite by Combat is an ancient tradition. I came to lend support with your permission. I've come to wish you luck as a dear friend, for our bond will never truly end." The mare sobered as a stern glare formed in her blue eyes. "Your greatest trial is soon to begin, and in order to pass, you must look within. Very soon, you must face your past, and when the time comes, I will find you at last." Peter readied himself to question the statement, but the mare pulled her hood back over her head, turning sharply as she parted. "After your duel, we'll meet again soon. For my herbs will once again be your boon."

The stallion arched a brow as Zecora slipped into the shadows. "Does she always have to be so cryptic?" Catching a glance at the clock across the room, which read 2:50 P.M., Peter let out a sigh. "It's almost showtime. I'd better head out." He closed the door to the locker room and galloped down the hall, slowly starting to slide his mask on, but he skidded to a halt, spotting a blue alicorn leaning against the wall by herself. Peter kept his mask pulled back behind his ears as he placed a hoof over the mare's shoulder. "You okay, Luna? You're shaking."

Luna weakly nodded. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep," the mare whined, brushing a hoof over the bags under her eyes. "I've just felt sick thinking about this. I have a distinct feeling that something bad is about to happen. It's been a very long time indeed since I've felt such… trepidation." Shivering involuntarily, Luna's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. You're being forced to fight because of me. I should never have created such a law in the first place."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head assuringly. "It's ancient history, Luna. Let's just stick to diplomacy from now on."

Luna lowered her head, stifling what sounded like earnest laughter. "That sounds like a good idea. We shall erase the Rite by Combat law after today." The mare leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the stallion's cheek before gently lowering his mask over his face with her magic. She still bore a look of concern. "Please be careful."

Peter's masked eyes furrowed as the princess vanished from sight in a burst of light. Pushing all thoughts to the side, the stallion trotted towards his destination.

 **-u-**

Within the VIP skybox, a room filled with benefits, food, and a close view of the field, Twilight paced across the area with a frustrated scowl. Most of her friends and immediate family were present. Applejack leaned back in her seat with a glass of cider in hoof, keeping her emerald gaze fixed on the events unfolding on the field. Fluttershy, Rarity, May, and Chrysalis conversed casually, waiting for one event in particular: the Rite by Combat.

Rainbow Dash chomped away at her popcorn held in a golden trophy she'd won earlier with her feats of sheer speed. Ben, with a pair of earmuffs, obliviously played with a stuffed bear in a cradle while his mother continued to pace. Shining Armor slowly downed a cup of soda while Cadance eased into her seat. Diamond Shield simply guided a comb through his frilly mane as Spike leaned over the railing to get a better view of the field beneath their position.

Meanwhile, Trixie sat with an exasperated expression, resisting the violent urge to suffocate herself with the pair of pom poms Pinkie Pie had given to her. For the sake of nostalgia and lending support, the earth pony managed to persuade the unicorn to put on a red and blue cheerleader's uniform matching the design of Spider-Mane's costume alongside her like they did nearly a decade ago in Manehattan. Mayday guffawed at the sight, taking a photograph before rolling on the floor with laughter.

Standing on her hindlegs, Pinkie Pie spun her pom poms in a propellor motion before shifting into a pose. "He spins a web of any size and catches thieves just like flies~! Look out~! Here comes the Spider-Mane~!"

Trixie's eye twitched involuntarily as she enthusiastically mirrored Pinkie Pie's actions before deadpanning. "Spectacular," she droned, wondering how she ever let the mare talk her into this… again.

"Try to relax, sugarcube," Applejack calmly interjected to Twilight, causing the alicorn to momentarily halt in place. "Keep that up, and you'll walk a hole into the floor again."

Rainbow waved a hoof dismissively, propping her legs up. "I don't see what you're worrying about, Twilight. Pete's gonna mop the floor with that blowhard!"

A sadistic grin surfaced on Rarity's face at that thought, but she cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "I must admit that I might enjoy this more than I should, but Rainbow Dash brings up a fair point. It's high time Peter gave that ruffian a healthy dose of humility."

Twilight forced out a breath, her frustration remaining as potent as ever. "This whole thing is ridiculous. Peter should be at home resting, not stressing himself out over a pointless fight. In fact, this whole incident has been the exact opposite of what Dr. Tranquil Flow advised!"

Trixie placed her hooves over her hips. "Hopefully, he'll put an end to this as quickly as possible so that I can get out of this silly wardrobe and regain some sense of dignity."

Mayday hopped to the available seat next to Diamond Shield with a smug grin. "Watch and learn, Lashes. This is what a real knight is all about."

Diamond Shield scoffed haughtily. "My father is still bigger than yours."

Mayday smirked. "My dad beat up Sombra. Twice."

As Diamond Shield grumbled under his breath, Shining managed a light smile. "Well played."

That same moment, Luna materialized into existence in a burst of light a few hoof-lengths from Twilight, narrowing her gaze at the center of the field. "It's about to begin."

A couple dozen pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns stormed the field, setting up stone columns and pillars around the area. Platforms were placed at various levels, from the top of some columns to the sides of several walls. Before long, the field was converted into an arena. Many of the unicorn members of the Canterlot guard aimed their glowing horns and generated a magical barrier around the outer section of the arena, a wall to keep out the surrounding spectators and protect them if need be. Once everything was in place and everypony had vacated the battle arena, a bright light shone above the coliseum. The energy dissipated, revealing the angelic form of Princess Celestia as her wings flapped to gently lower her form to the ground.

With a defeated sigh, Twilight shook her head and whispered, "I love you, Peter."

Elsewhere, in another skybox, Aria sat in her seat with a stoic expression. "I don't get it. Are we seriously supposed to believe that wuss stands a snowball's chance in Tartarus against Spider-Mane?" Thanks to the unknowing courtesy of a few generous aristocats sleeping soundly in the corner, the trio of sirens made themselves comfortable in their donated seats. Aria exhaled. "Whatever Discord gave Blueblood, it'd better be worth all this trouble. That guy is such an egomaniac that it's beyond grating."

Adagio leaned back into her seat with a glazed expression and wide smile. "I agree, but his jealousy and envy are to die for." The mare rested her chin on a hoof. "With all of that hatred, Blueblood's surely going to kill Spider-Mane. That'll save us a ton of trouble in the long run."

Sonata spat out some of her drink, nearly choking. "What did you say, Adagio?" The siren quickly took a seat next to her friend, staring at her intently.

"What? You didn't know?" Adagio asked, raising an eyebrow. "The last time Peter fought—"

Sonata jumped up from her seat. "You didn't say anything about killing Peter! I know we're trying to get him out of our way, but that's going too far!"

Adagio scoffed, grabbing Sonata by her collar. "Wake up! He's not going to stand idly by when we carry out the plan. You think you're friends with him? Well, you're not. He's no different than everypony else. If Peter Parker dies, he dies." Adagio held her glare into the mare's eyes for several seconds, before releasing her hold with a long exhale. "You really need to stop being so soft, Sonata. You know it's going to come down to this at some point. Better now than later."

Aria paused, silently watching the two's exchange before quickly turning her head to the side as Sonata looked to her for a comment. "Whatever. It gets the job done, right? I don't really care either way." Aria glanced off to the side, her eyes softening as she brushed a hoof against her foreleg. With a harsh scoff, the mare's eyes hardened before she straightened her posture.

Sonata shifted her concerned gaze to the arena, placing a hoof over her gaping mouth as the event began. "Peter…"

"Greetings, Equestria," Celestia declared, her voice echoing throughout the stadium, greatly amplified by magic. "We are here today to bear witness to an honored tradition of old: the Rite by Combat. Prince Blueblood has challenged Prince Peter Parker for his title and status. Both combatants will fight honorably, using only their natural weapons and abilities. The victor is decided when his opponent yields or perishes. The loser will forfeit all rights of their royal heritage. Outside interference from here on is strictly prohibited by law and will not be tolerated, regardless of the outcome." The alicorn paused, giving the audience a moment to digest the gravity of the information she had given before proceeding further. "Will both combatants now please enter the arena?"

On one side of the arena, the audience burst into uproarious applause and cheers as Peter entered first. Twilight's skybox practically exploded with support, with everypony whooping wildly. Derpy and Dinky stumbled inside, with the pegasus leaning over the railing while the unicorn grabbed her tail to keep her clumsy mother from falling to the stands below. Mayday and Diamond Shield stopped their squabble, cheering mutually with fervent enthusiasm. In a separate skybox, Sonata joined the crowd in their applause, whistling. With rhythmic stomps, the entire coliseum joined in a harmonious chant, their tremors shaking the very earth.

" _SPI-DER-MANE! SPI-DER-MANE! SPI-DER-MANE!_ "

Aria scoffed a response, folding her hooves with a disinterested stare. Adagio furrowed her brow as she stared vividly at the crowd, their ecstatic round of applause lasting nearly three minutes. "Do they really love him this much? I'll never understand the way ponies think."

Once within range, Peter removed his mask before bowing respectfully to Princess Celestia. The alicorn gestured with a warm smile as the stallion modestly waved to the crowd, prompting them to lessen their applause. Suddenly, the audience erupted with a series of boos as Blueblood entered from the other side of the arena. The prince scowled at the negativity being poured over him.

The world's reception to them couldn't be more contrasted, going from overwhelming support to outright displeasure. He could hear their voices tearing into him. Blueblood did not give his aunt a glance and centered his venomous glare on Peter, the source of his discontent. Sonata and Aria inhaled sharply as traces of magic spiraled into their bodies, and Adagio grinned maliciously, shivering involuntarily.

Sonata's eyelids fluttered, before she caught her nodding head in a hoof. "Whoa..."

Aria's stoic expression had also faltered at the overwhelming sensation, her eyes widening in its wake. "Blueblood really has it out for Peter. I've never sensed so much negative emotion from just one pony."

Adagio smirked. "And that's why he'll win."

Celestia eyed both stallions sternly. "You're both aware of the rules. Fight with honor."

The alicorn vanished from sight in a burst of light, and the audience roared with anticipation as the combatants were left to square off.

Prince Blueblood brushed a hoof through his dainty blonde mane. "I have long awaited this day!" He stood tall, staring down at the considerably shorter stallion. His face scrunched in disgust. "I will no longer tolerate living in a pretender's shadow. It's high time I reclaim my rightful place in the world."

Peter shook his head disapprovingly. "You're taking this way too seriously, buddy. How are you living in my shadow when I don't even know you? This entire thing just reeks of pettiness."

Blueblood narrowed his eyes."Pettiness you say?" he questioned mockingly with a small laugh as his horn began giving off an unnatural glow. "Well then, allow me to show you the pettiness of your feeble climb to fame, Peter Parker." His glare sharpened as he gritted his teeth to the core. "We will put an end to you right here and now!"

Peter's eyes widened. "We…?"

Blueblood planted his hooves into the ground, roaring as his voice distorted. A black substance spiraled out of his back before enveloping the rest of his body. Blueblood's teeth sharpened into fangs, and the living substance hissed as it added bulk to the stallion's physique, his black form towering over Peter. Twilight's mouth fell agape and her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

The majority of those inside of the skybox tilted their heads to the side at the sudden transformation, but Luna froze, her heart stopping. Her breathing grew shallow, increasing to the point of hyperventilation. Memories of that day flashed through her mind, of the day she was taken, and the atrocities she committed. Luna fell to a kneeling position, unable to free her terrified gaze from the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh no… it can't be," Luna whispered, her voice cracking.

The symbiote settled into place, the bonding process having been completed. Blueblood's eyes vanished behind a blank white substance as his jaw widened, revealing an array of razor-sharp teeth. His long, whip-like tongue slithered about before the stallion unleashed a roar potent enough to send vibrations through the nearest walls. Peter stared at the sight with a stunned expression, dropping his mask to the ground.

Blueblood neighed, turning his glare towards the smaller stallion. "We are Venom!"

Peter shook his head furiously. "Venom! How are you still alive?! Twilight incinerated you! How are you even here in Equestria?!"

"We were saved by Discord when Twilight burned us. Only a tiny bit of us survived, but we were doomed. Discord healed us and promised us revenge," Venom hissed, pacing slowly around Peter while stealing glances at Twilight's skybox.

Peter frowned. "You have no idea what you've just done."

The symbiote peeled back enough to show Blueblood's face as the stallion held a confident grin. "We have formed quite the alliance. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Discord offered a trade. He removes my horn, and I am bestowed with magnificent power. With this, I can show the entire world how powerless you truly are. I'll kill you, take my rightful place on the throne, and the world will love me! You should never have tried to destroy such a gift, Peter Parker!" The symbiote slithered back over Blueblood's face before lapping its snake-like tongue over its fangs. "Now... Venom rises, and Spider-Mane falls."

Twilight shook her head furiously as her wings stretched out. "I'm not letting this happen!"

That same second, Discord materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths from Twilight before she could take flight. "Now, now, don't be so hasty," he chuckled, twirling his glowing talon in a circular motion.

An electrical current sparked through the horn of every unicorn holding up the arena's barrier, severing their ties to the magical shield. Before the shell could dissipate, Discord raised his paw and conjured another in its place. Twilight fired an array of magical beams at the draconequus, but he simply waved his talon, causing the projectiles to transform into pillows before finding their target's face.

Discord arched a brow with a smirk. "I understand that you're thickheaded, Twilight Sparkle, but outside interference is strictly prohibited during the Rite by Combat. Celestia said so herself, did she not? Do you really want to get your husband disqualified and tarnish his honor?"

Twilight growled, glaring intently at the draconequus. "If it keeps him alive, yes!"

Just as the alicorn readied herself to rush past Discord, Celestia emerged between the pair in a flash of magical energy. "I concur. You clearly plotted this, Discord." The older alicon narrowed her gaze on the draconequus. "This is completely unfair."

Discord laughed at the mare's words. "Unfair? You're right. This is completely unfair. I mean, what chance would Blueblood stand against the great Spider-Mane alone?" He smirked a toothy grin. "All I did was simply even the playing field. No harm in that, right?"

Twilight pointed a hoof at Discord. "No harm!? Peter was killed by that thing, and you know it! Why would you bring Venom back?!"

Discord took a seat in midair, chuckling. "Venom put on quite the show on Earth when it took over Princess Luna. Anger and jealousy seems to fuel the symbiote's power. If it pushed poor little Luna to such extremes, then we can only imagine what it would do for Blueblood, who hates the very ground Peter stands on. This makes for phenomenal entertainment!" He glanced at Luna from the corner of his eye, smirking. "Thanks again for making the Rite by Combat possible. It's the perfect proving ground! "

Celestia shook her head. "There is no excuse for this, Discord."

Discord folded his arms and scoffed. "This would've been quite the bore if I hadn't done this. You all were perfectly fine with the stipulations because you knew there was no way Peter could lose. However, the audience came for a show, didn't they? All I did was simply give them just that. In fact, this will fill the headlines for months on end." The draconequus alternated his crimson gaze between Twilight and Celestia. "Your law all but states that what's fair is fair in the rite. You have nopony to blame for this but yourselves." Discord arched a brow, feigning shock as he threw his paw over his mouth. "Maybe you all don't have as much faith in him as I thought!"

"No way!" Mayday confidently snapped, earning the collective gazes of those present. "My daddy can beat anything you throw at him! Just watch. He's gonna take that jerk down!"

Discord clapped his paw and talon together. "Now, there's some real confidence!" he beamed at the filly a smile before looking back to Celestia. "I like this one. The lot of you could use some of that enthusiasm!" With a snap of his talon, the draconequus vanished from sight, his boisterous laughter ringing in the minds of all those present in the skybox. "Now... on with the show!"

Twilight galloped to the barrier's wall over the railing, screaming as she slammed her hooves into it several times. "I don't believe this!"

Celestia approached Twilight, placing a hoof over her shoulder. "I don't like what just happened either. However, Peter will have to settle this on his own. It's the merits of the Rite by Combat. I know how much you love him, but..." the alicorn trailed off, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Discord's right. If there is anypony to blame for this, it's myself for allowing the law to remain with the naive notion that it wouldn't be invoked again after so many centuries."

"Come on, Mom!" Mayday cheered, nudging the mare's side. "Daddy'll be fine! Let's cheer him on!" Twilight managed a weak nod, placing a hoof over the filly's own as they turned their gazes to the arena. Luna offered no response, bleakly shaking her head. Mayday inhaled deeply before screaming. "Kick his butt, Daddy!"

Back within the arena, Spider-Mane leaped away from Venom and landed in an upright stance before sliding his mask back on. "The worst thing you could've ever done was bond with the symbiote. It's a parasite. It changes you."

"Stop talking!" Venom barked, galloping towards Spider-Mane at full speed.

He threw a slow, wide punch and followed with an overhead strike, forcing Peter to duck underneath the first attack before sidestepping the second. Spider-Mane countered with a swift jab to the jaw, but Blueblood shrugged off the blow, quickly ensnaring the smaller stallion with the symbiote's tendrils. Venom planted his hooves firmly before throwing Peter into the nearest pillar. Spider-Mane's body burst through the stone, shattering it into rubble, and his body bounced violently off the ground for several meters until he flipped to a standing position, skidding to a halt.

Blueblood laughed maniacally. "We're only beginning, you pretender!"

Venom raced to the smaller stallion, attempting to tackle him once within range. Peter swayed his upper body at the last second, causing Blueblood to topple over. Spider-Mane threw a kick against the symbiote's head, managing to turn his body around in a stagger. Extending a hoof, Peter shot a strand of webbing around Venom's upper torso, but the living substance absorbed the gossamer. Blueblood countered swiftly by firing webbing of his own onto Spider-Mane's chest before yanking the stallion high into the air and slamming him into the ground, repeating the process until cracks spread along the stone arena floor.

Venom released his hold on the strand, sending Spider-Mane airborne. Peter flipped several times as he neared a column, landing gracefully on his hooves along the side. Venom rushed out in pursuit, forcing Spider-Mane to jump onto the closest column as the symbiote slammed into the previous one with enough force to reduce it to a broken mess of shards and stones. The chase resumed, with the same process and result coming into fruition as both stallions elevated to new heights. However, Peter spun around upon bounding off a column and rushed to meet Venom in midair.

Before the pair could collide, Spider-Mane unleashed a large array of webbing from both hooves, completely ensnaring Venom in a cocoon. Never relinquishing his hold on the strands, Peter spun until he and the cocooned Venom resembled a whirling propellor. Spider-Mane released his strand, sending Blueblood rocketing into the ground, and a dust cloud spread from the point of impact as a violent tremor rushed through the earth. Peter landed in front of the crater, taking in winded breaths. Faster than Spider-Mane could react, Venom burst out of the cloud of dust, slamming his hoof into Peter's jawline.

The blow echoed along the walls of the stadium, and a shockwave erupted, blowing away the dust cloud. Venom threw a second strike, forcing Peter to duck underneath it before shooting a strand of webbing onto the top of a column and bungeeing himself into a swing. Blueblood jumped high into the air and mirrored Spider-Mane's actions, slashing the smaller stallion's strand. As Peter fell, Venom tackled him out of midair, driving his body into the barrier wall. The audience reacted, clamoring as vibrational waves rumbled through the shield at the point of impact.

Tendrils slithered out and wrapped around Peter's head, neck, and shoulders, removing his mask. Venom reared his hoof back, punching the side of his opponent's head several times. Each blow sent brutal waves rushing through the barrier, and blood escaped from the gash widening across the corner of the stallion's eye. Peter managed to free a hoof, delivering a swift uppercut to Blueblood's chin. The blow staggered Venom, causing the tendrils to retract back into his body, and Spider-Mane pulled his legs up, kicking Blueblood away.

Peter shot two strands of webbing out, latching them onto his opponent, and he pulled with all of his strength, slamming Venom headfirst into the barrier. As Blueblood fell, Spider-Mane leapt onto his chest and punched his face rapidly with the speed and force of a turret as they plummeted. Venom reached out, wrapping his hooves around Peter's neck before throwing him into the side of a column. Soon afterward, Blueblood drove his shoulder into Spider-Mane's chest, bursting his body through the column. Venom retook hold of Peter's neck, pinning him in place underneath his body before both stallions slammed into the earth. Tremors coursed through the ground as a dust cloud erupted from the blast.

Venom was the first to make his way to a vertical base, standing over Peter's prone yet stirring frame. Before the smaller stallion could react, Blueblood tore a large chunk of the nearest column free, slamming the massive stone over his opponent. The stone shattered upon impact, crumbling to rubble in Venom's grasp. The symbiote peeled back, revealing Blueblood's face as he leaned down over Spider-Mane before bashing his face repeatedly with a hoof. The cracks on the earth underneath Peter's body spread with each blow, and blood quickly stained the stone, lashing out wildly.

Twilight shielded the sight from Mayday, with the mare burying the filly's face into her chest. Peter grew numb to each blow, the entire world muting into an ill silence. It was the same as the time that he had died. Everything he had established seemed to be slipping, the world around him falling into a dark void. Suddenly, a series of images flashed across his mind, of each individual member of his family. Aunt May, Mayday, and Ben faded from sight, dissolving into the darkness. Twilight materialized into existence and reached out to him, prompting Peter to subconsciously do the same, but the alicorn disappeared, with future Pinkamena taking her place.

The earth pony shook her head. "Are you really going to die this soon?" she asked with a disappointed frown, crossing her hooves. "After everything you know that happens next, are you just going to let it all happen, again?"

Her image wavered, morphing into future Trixie. The unicorn scoffed, forming an expression of disgust. "Do not fail them like you failed us" As the mare's form vanished, light and sound spontaneously returned to the stallion's world. "Get back up and fight."

Peter's hoof shot out, stopping Venom's inches from his face. The smaller stallion growled and gritted his teeth, snarling as he pulled Blueblood's hoof away with an iron grip. Venom attempted to pry himself free, but he couldn't, staring wildly as Peter slowly brought himself to a standing position. A wild glare formed on Peter's bloodied face, his ferocity evident through his scowl. Traces of black aura exuded from Spider-Mane's body momentarily before the smaller stallion jerked back his hoof, causing Venom's momentum to shift and sail forward. Peter lowered his head, driving his crown into the center of Blueblood's face with a crack.

Venom staggered back, unable to react as Peter zipped behind his position. Once Blueblood turned around, Spider-Mane viciously slammed his hoof into the taller stallion's jaw. The force behind the blow was strong enough to launch Venom, sending him bouncing off the ground for several yards until he skidded to a halt on his back. Peter raced across the field, disappearing in a blur before stopping directly over Blueblood. Images of his family continued to flash vividly through his mind. He couldn't die. He wouldn't lose his family again.

Peter howled as he punched Venom as hard as he could, following with another strike. He never relented, pouring all of his energy into his offensive. Every one of Spider-Mane's blows shook the earth and echoed across the airwaves, generating a series of shockwaves that tore the surrounding stone apart like paper mache. His strikes were comparable to gatling gun fire as Peter brutally pummeled Venom without mercy. His only thoughts were to live, to survive, and to witness his children growing up. He would not allow Twilight to be alone ever again. He would not allow his children to know what it was like to not have their father there. Voices cried out to the stallion, but they could not reach him. His senses were null, prompting him only to continue his desperate, almost mindless assault on the foe before him.

"Peter!" Twilight yelled out from mere hoof-lengths away, causing the stallion to stop instantly as reality snapped back into place. He raised his gaze and found Blueblood unconscious under his body, the taller stallion's features bruised beyond recognition. Twilight wrapped her hooves around Peter's neck as she gently eased him away from Venom. "It's over. You can stop now. He yielded," she whispered, sniffling as she tightened her hold affectionately. "I'm so proud of you."

Princess Celestia materialized by their position. "Everypony! The victor of the Rite by Combat is Peter Parker!" Her voice echoed across the airwaves, and the entire stadium exploded with applause, their cheers sending tremors through the vicinity.

Moments later, Discord appeared next to Venom's limp frame, and the draconequus clapped slowly while holding a wide grin. "I do believe congratulations are in order! You never cease to amaze me, Peter, my boy! I knew you would come through, just like you always do." Discord stole a glance at Celestia as Blueblood vanished from sight in a burst of light. "Feel free to take away Blueblood's title. As you do that, I'll be holding onto him and Venom for the time being."

With a snap, Discord vanished from existence as well. Peter weakly nodded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slipped out of Twilight's grasp. He limply collapsed, succumbing to the reaches of unconsciousness. Twilight cried out, kneeling by the stallion's side as the medical staff rushed onto the field. Within their respective skybox, Sonata watched the spectacle with a concerned gaze, placing a hoof over her chest with a relieved sigh.

Aria leaned over the railing, raising an eyebrow. "It seems that he's much tougher than we thought." A faint smile graced her features. "It looks like Spider-Mane won't be dying today at least."

Adagio scoffed, managing a smirk. "Peter Parker may have won today, but he shouldn't get too comfortable. We're only softening him up. Think of this as a preview to the main event." The mare motioned with a hoof, making her way to the door. "Let's go."


	11. Two Spiders, One Web, Part I

_**Chapter Eleven**_ " _ **Two Spiders, One Web, Part I**_ "

Fresh upon the eve of the Rite by Combat duel, Peter was made to be attended to within the walls of the Treebrary. Zecora stood behind the stallion, stirring several herbs together in a bowl while Mayday tinkered with his web-shooters. While most of the scars had vanished thanks to his accelerated healing, the same could not be said about the bruising and internal injuries. Peter rested on the sofa with his limbs stretched out, the stallion never averting his gaze from the filly.

"That's good. Just put one capsule into each mount and slide the rest into that band," Peter softly declared, smiling after Mayday completed the task without any difficulty. He patted the filly's head affectionately and proudly. "Thanks, sweetie. That'll save Daddy some trouble later on."

Mayday eyed the device with a starry gaze. "This is so cool! A self-reloading mechanism with a countermeasure shell casing, and it comes in a compact size! Now I see why everypony thinks you can make your own webbing! Your web-shooters practically blend in with your costume!" She closed the device in a small box before sliding it under the sofa at her father's request. Mayday leaned over the couch until their faces were inches apart. "You've got to teach me how to make a pair of web-shooters!"

Peter arched a brow. "Why? I made those because I can't fly, and it's useful for stopping the bad guys. It's part of my theme song. He spins a web any size and catches thieves just like flies? The webbing is thematic, really." The stallion shrugged. "Besides, you're a pegasus, and you'll be flying soon enough."

"Scientific curiosity," Mayday simply stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Peter smirked at the filly's bluntness. "I guess I can show you the schematics. Just promise not to use them in the house or on anypony who doesn't have it coming. Your mother would throw a fit."

Mayday squeaked, bopping her nose against Peter's. "Thanks, Daddy!"

Zecora managed a smile, placing her bowl down on the table before standing in front of the stallion. "It took some time, but I have a remedy ready. Now, could you please sit up and hold your body steady?" The mare offered Peter a hoof, which he lightly took. The stallion grimaced as his body's muscles protested against his own movements. Slowly but surely, Peter pulled himself into an upright sitting position. He instinctively clutched at his side as a sharp bolt of pain coursed through his midsection. Zecora eased behind the stallion before resting her hooves gingerly against his back, massaging his muscles. "After your duel, I promised to heal you. Please relax as I attempt the best I can do."

Trixie walked into the room at the sound of the zebra's voice. "It's a wonder that you're still in one piece after that beating you took. I don't know whether I should be impressed or terrified." She shook her head, eyeing the stallion with a look of concern. "Let's do an injury count, shall we? The doctors yesterday said you had four broken ribs, a compound fracture in your skull, internal bleeding, several gashes, and a concussion. I forgot how many pints of blood you lost…"

"Five and a half," Mayday muttered nonchalantly. "It's why Daddy was so lightheaded last night."

Peter's eyes widened. "Whoa. That's like... over half of my blood. How am I not dead right now?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You're just now asking this?"

Mayday shook her head. "No, that's not quite half, Daddy." She stretched out a hoof. "The average stallion has twelve pints of blood in their bodies. Seeing that you're smaller than most stallions, we can say you probably have... ten, eleven, maybe? So, from a technical standpoint, five pints is close to half of your blood amount." Mayday brought a hoof to her chin, glancing off to the side momentarily. "So yeah. You technically did lose over half of your blood."

Peter blinked. "Wait, really? Our little bodies hold that much?"

Trixie groaned with a facehoof. "You almost bleed to death, and you're more curious about the statistics than how you're even still breathing? Honestly, you continuously prove to me just how much of an idiot you really are." The mare let out an exasperated sigh, shooting the stallion a look of genuine concern. "You only have one life to live, be it eternal or not. Your body isn't indestructible, Peter."

Zecora chuckled at the three. "Trixie is correct, as what she says is true. Even with my herbs, I cannot mend the body as good as new."

Peter sighed contentedly, easing into the mare's touch as Zecora continued to massage his aching body. "Hello, nurse."

Mayday nodded, sharing a warm gaze with Zecora. "Well, I'll let Nurse Stripes do her thing." The filly leaned closer to the stallion. "May I go to the cellar, Daddy?"

"Sure. Just be careful while you're down there," Peter whispered, smiling and blushing as Mayday pecked him on his cheek.

Once the filly had exited the Treebrary, Zecora dabbed her hooves into the mixture of herbs before massaging the savory substance into the stallion's back and sides. His muscles tingled as a burning sensation took root, simmering before a chill traveled through his body. Peter let out a pleased shudder as the aches and pains of yesterday's battle became a distant memory.

A relaxed smile formed on his face. "You know, this takes me back to when we first met. You took care of me after I was poisoned by that hydra. Poisons don't usually work on me, but my powers were really inconsistent at that point." Peter forced a chuckle. "Like it matters. Even in my prime, you're still my personal doctor. I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

Trixie let out a defeated sigh. "Perhaps. Just try not to be so careless from now on. You were able to brute force your way through yesterday's situation, but will that always be enough? You're an intelligent pony. Try using that head of yours more often and not just to headbutt whatever's giving you grief. Speaking of which, we heard you break Blueblood's jaw with that." Lowering her guard, Trixie leaned closer and brushed the side of her head against Peter's before taking a step back. "I may not always show it, but I do care for you immensely, you know. So for my sake, and Twilight's, at least try to practice some caution."

Peter smiled. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises."

Trixie shrugged. "Good enough, I suppose. That's probably the best we'll get out of you anyway." Satisfied that the stallion at least got the message, the mare set out to take her leave. "Do us all a favor and try to get a little rest when she's finished, would you?"

Zecora watched the mare leave with a grin before nodding to Peter. "While it is in your heroic nature to be very daring, you mustn't let your responsibilities to the world become overbearing." The mare ceased her actions once all of the herbs had been used, and she made her way to her saddlebag, sliding a strap over her shoulders. "Do not forget what you have lost. Without your sixth sense, you will pay the heaviest of costs."

Peter's eyes widened. "How do you know about what's going on with my spider sense?" The stallion paused, forcing a chuckle while waving a hoof dismissively. "Oh, that's right. Venom doesn't trigger my spider sense anyway. So, I think you're worrying over—" His words were cut short as Zecora's saddlebag flew into his chest. Peter wheezed, gasping for breath before his mind came to a belated realization. "Wait. Why didn't I sense that one coming?"

Zecora walked up to the stallion, gently reclaiming her saddlebag with a stern glare in her blue eyes. "You have been losing connection to the Web of Life for the past few days. Do not feign ignorance, for you will be the one that pays. I can help train and hone your body and mind to make up as compensation, and you must start tonight by seeing to an unnerving complication." Opening the door to the Treebrary, Zecora turned and gave Peter a firm stare. "By the eve of midnight, a voice will call and guide you. For deep in your heart, you will recognize these two. Stay vigilant, for I shall be waiting for you. It will surely give you something to look forward to."

Peter watched the mare walk off with a furrowed brow, exhaling once she was gone. "Geez, was Dr. Seuss her mentor? She has a rhyme for everything!" Scratching the back of his head, the stallion returned to his previous position and stretched across the sofa on his back. Peter's eyes softened as he held out a hoof in front of his face. "Training, huh? That's not a bad idea. Zecora knows her stuff, and it can hold at least until my spider sense can make up its mind."

Twilight quietly entered the room, sharing a smile with the stallion as she exited Ben's room. "Oh? Is Zecora done already?" Peter simply nodded before the mare took a seat at one end of the sofa, allowing him to rest his head against her lap. Twilight eased into her furniture, gently rubbing her hooves through her husband's unkempt mane. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm still a little sore, but I can actually move around a bit more freely now," Peter replied, pausing as Twilight wrapped her hooves affectionately around his head. Her warmth spread over his body, and the sweet scent of lavender filled his senses. Peter only wanted to stay like this. "You don't have to worry about me, honey. I'm perfectly fine."

Twilight leaned forward, resting her cheek against the stallion's crown. "It was scary. I really felt powerless, watching you get… brutalized like that. It reminded me too much of the time when you died." She inhaled deeply, biting down on her lip before letting out a somber sigh. "You always have to make me worry."

Peter forced a chuckle. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that. We have an eternity to live, and I'm going to be there with you the entire way. I just like to keep you guessing."

Twilight playfully tightened her hold, relenting once a small groan of pain escaped from the stallion. She began to caress his body, subconsciously apologizing for her roughness. "For my sake, please try to be safe and predictable a bit more often." She sobered, peeking down as Peter raised his head, their gazes only inches from each other. "What happened yesterday? There was a point when you just… snapped. Where did that strength come from all of a sudden?"

Peter was slow to respond, droning momentarily as an image of future Trixie and Pinkamena flashed across his mind. "It's hazy, but all I could remember thinking about was you." Shifting his weight, the stallion pulled himself back into a sitting position before he turned to face the mare. Peter took hold of her hoof with both of his own. "I didn't want to leave you alone again, and I wanted to make sure our children grow up with both of their parents. After that..." Peter furrowed his brow as he trailed off, deep in thought. "I don't know, really. The next thing I remember clearly was your voice calling to me that the fight was over."

Twilight smiled sweetly at her husband's words. "Well, I'm glad that it happened. You're still here with us because of it." She brushed her lips against his briefly yet affectionately. "I love you," she whispered, earning a warm smile for her efforts.

Before anypony could settle, Twilight's ears perked as a faint sound from the other room reached them. Peter recognized the sound of his son's cooing as well, something that had become irreplaceable at this point. Peter readied himself to go to Ben's room, standing from the sofa, but Twilight placed a hoof over his shoulder, shaking her head before trotting out. She peeked her head inside, giggling as she used her telekinesis to levitate Ben from his cradle and gently lower him next to Peter.

"Is everypony hungry~?" Twilight hummed.

As Ben squeaked a response, Peter nodded. "You know we're always hungry. Did you wanna go out?"

Twilight smiled but shook her head as she laid across from Ben. "I would love to, but you shouldn't leave the house in your condition. I can order us some takeout."

"Did somepony say takeout? I'm starving!" Mayday cheered, entering the Treebrary with an apple in hoof. She opened her mouth, ready to take a bite out of her sweet treat, but magical energy enveloped the fruit, levitating it away from the filly's grasp. Taken aback, Mayday attempted to reclaim her food, only for the elusive red treat to sway out of her reach and hover even higher from the ground. The filly shot a glare at Twilight. "Mom! Knock it off!"

With a widened gaze, Twilight shook her head innocently. "It's not me! Really!"

Once Mayday turned to her father, Peter merely shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, you know I can't use magic."

An awkward silence filled the room as everypony lowered their stunned collective gazes at the culprit while Ben cooed playfully, levitating the apple with his glowing horn. Peter's eyes grew as wide as saucers while he could only stare at the baby colt, slack-jawed. Twilight's expression matched that of the stallion's briefly, only for a proud smile to take its place. However, Mayday cared not for her little brother's feat, pursuing the apple with a furrowed glare. Her wings flapped eagerly to aid in the task, but the fruit managed to sway out of the flying filly's range, much to the delight of the baby colt.

"Ben!" Mayday whined, her hunger evident by her growling stomach.

"He's already learning magic!" Twilight beamed, clapping her hooves together with fervent enthusiasm. "Mommy's so proud of you!"

Peter's demeanor darkened as he seemed disheartened, alternating his gaze between Mayday and Ben. Before long, the stallion threw his hooves up in defeated fashion. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! My daughter can fly! My son can use magic! My wife can do both, but I can't do either!" Nopony heard his plight, with Twilight giggling obliviously while Ben continued to hover the apple away from Mayday. Peter could only lower his head shamefully. "That's the Parker luck, Chuck…"

 **-u-**

In the vast reaches of the night, everypony slept soundly under the innumerable stars scattered across the dark sky. Peter drifted aimlessly in blissful wonder, lost in a deep slumber. He stirred, finding his limbs bound by strands of a sticky black substance as his body retook his human shape. A being materialized into existence, taking the shape of a bipedal female before her image cleared. Peter's eyes widened at the snow-white spider emblem over the center of her black dress.

The symbiote fused with the woman's dress, slithering wildly before settling into place. Luna brushed a hand through her long, sky-blue hair as her teeth sharpened into fangs. The surrounding area distorted, morphing into an empty, dark void, but their footing remained firm, with both individuals standing in place. Luna bore a fanged smile, standing over Peter's ensnared form as the Venom symbiote hissed on her body.

"Your tenacity is truly divine," Luna whispered, waving her glowing hand. The tendrils holding Peter in place dissolved, trailing through the ground before sinking into the symbiote dress. "You managed to survive. Quite commendable. However, do you truly think you can hold out on brute force alone? Your body will break. I can give you great strength. You don't have to do this alone."

Her voice was sultry, driven by lust as the woman knelt down before Peter and caressed his cheek with her soft hand. Peter's eyes glazed over, and Luna's smile widened, prompting her to lean forward. Tendrils from the symbiote stretched out, latching onto Peter's body. Just as their lips were inches apart, ready to be sealed together, Venom's eyes shot open before rays of light tore through the surrounding darkness. The light proceeded to lay waste to the void, replacing it in its entirety with a warm glow that enveloped Peter's mind. Venom's figure snarled, releasing Peter as it evaporated under the radiance. Strands of webbing quickly spread across the vicinity.

'Spider-Man,' a second female's voice called out, causing the area to distort out of proportion before Peter stumbled into a living room surrounded by strands of webbing.

Peter shook his head, freeing himself from his self-induced trance. "What just happened?"

'You were having a nightmare. Your nights have been filled with them lately,' the voice gently declared as images began to form within each individual strand of the surrounding web. Peter alternated his gaze about, attempting to locate the source of the voice. After he failed to do so, the voice grinned. 'Hello, Spider-Man. It's been a long time.'

Peter arched a brow, staring intently at his hands before tilting his gaze skyward. "Okay. I don't think I'm dreaming anymore. Is that you, Madame Web? You're the only one who usually enters my head unannounced." He shook his head. "You sound different."

A being materialized into existence behind Peter just as he turned around, causing the young man to babble incoherently. Before him stood a young woman garbed in a long, leather crimson jacket with matching gloves and boots. Her straight, red hair resembled a quiet blaze, and her skin was fair. She silently stood with a stern expression and cup of coffee in her right hand, her eyes hidden behind a pair of ruby shades. Peter blinked dumbly at the sight with a widened gaze, remaining motionless as she closed the gap between them before resting her free hand on the nearest thread of gossamer.

"You're not Madame Web," Peter said simply, folding his arms. "She wasn't nearly as hot as you. Or as young." The latter of his statement was barely audible, matching the hint of a whisper. Peter cleared his throat. "Who are you, really?"

The corner of the woman's mouth curled into a smile. "That's an understandable reaction. So much has happened while you've been away. For you, it's been over ten years since we've seen each other. I'm actually breaking a few rules just to talk to you." She removed her shades, revealing a pair of milky irises. Her smile never faded. "You helped me save my daughter, Rachel, from Death Web. I used to be Arachne. You even ripped off my costume design when you started wearing the black suit."

Elated, Peter's eyes widened. "No way. Julia Carpenter?! You're Madame Web now?!"

Julia gave an affirming nod. "It's only been two years since this happened to me. I'm still getting used to it. It's almost disorienting dealing with precognition and seeing every spider in the Web of Life, but it does have its perks. I may have lost my sight, but the telepathy makes up for it." The woman sobered, wrapping her arms around Pete's neck in a warm embrace. "I never had a chance to thank you for helping me save my daughter."

Peter weakly chuckled, returning the hug with earnest. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." The pair eventually parted, prompting Julia to slide her shades back over her eyes while Peter scratched the back of his head. "So… Arachne is Madame Web now? Talk about breaking the status quo. How did that happen? Did M-Dubs decide to retire?"

"Not voluntarily," Julia whispered, all humor having left her voice as she straightened her posture. "Cassandra was slain by a member of the Kravinoff family. With her dying breath, she passed her powers to me as well as all knowledge of the Watcher of the Web. It is how I found you."

Peter's eyes softened as he glanced to the side. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Julia inhaled deeply before sighing. "As am I, but it was fate." The woman raised her hand, silencing Peter before he could mutter a word. "Pleasantries will have to wait for another time. I have come to offer you guidance as your darkest hour looms on the horizon. Shades of your past will consume your future, and those which you seek to protect will cause you the greatest pain. To help prepare for the war ahead, I have called for the aid of one close to your heart from a different reflection to help you find the answer deep within."

Peter gave the woman a bewildered expression before shaking his head in dismay. "You're here for only a few seconds, and I already have a headache just listening to you. Can you try that again without the cryptic metaphors?"

"You will find your answers in Manehattan," Madame Web bluntly responded, extending her hand before snapping her fingers. "Now go."

Peter yelped involuntarily as his eyes shot open. He rose from the plush comfort of the bed, pausing to glance at his own hoof. "I'm losing my mind," the stallion droned mid-yawn, staring blankly at the wall of his bedroom. He rubbed a hoof over his eyes. "Everytime I turn around…"

His eyes widened at a realization, narrowing on the sleeping mare next to him. A sense of dread began to stir. He contemplated on sneaking off without his wife's consent, but that idea was quickly scrapped by what little sanity the stallion had left. Peter certainly didn't have the heart to deal with a month-long sentence of the silent treatment again. He gently nudged Twilight until she stirred, knowing the truth couldn't have hurt nearly as much as a lie would.

"Honey? Do you have a second?" he whispered, poking the back of her neck.

"What…?" Twilight groaned, mild agitation evident in her voice. She rolled over to her side, never opening her eyes. Peter poked the mare again as she slowly drifted back into a slumber, continuing until the alicorn pried one eye open. Although Twilight's narrowed glare centered on the clock behind his position, Peter knew any malicious intent she had at the moment was aimed at him. The mare pulled herself to a sitting position with an exasperated groan. "It's almost midnight, Peter. What could you possibly want?"

Peter almost laughed at the irony of Twilight's irritated response. It seemed she hated being woken up early almost as much as he did. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her finally. Sobering, Peter hesitantly cleared his throat. "Something's come up. I need to head to Manehattan."

Twilight sprang to life, all sense of drowsiness having evaporated instantaneously. "Absolutely not!" she sternly declared, glaring at the stallion. "You are in no shape to be going anywhere! What could be so important that you have to risk aggravating your injuries and stress?"

Peter simply shrugged, holding his ground. "I don't know. That's what's bothering me." The mare's brow lowered at the statement, and the stallion could only let out distant sigh. "Whatever it is, Zecora and Madame Web want me to go check it out without explaining why."

This seemed to have quelled some of Twilight's frustration, evident by her bewildered gaze. "We haven't heard anything from Madame Web since we returned from Earth. Why now. And… how, even? Time moves much faster there than here. If it's been ten years for us, how many decades has it been for them?" Twilight's mouth almost moved faster than her brain could follow. She paused, edging closer to Peter without averting her gaze from his. "How is Zecora involved? What's going on?"

"I don't know, and I really wish I did," Peter groaned, rolling out of the bed. The stallion opened the closet and retrieved his signature tights. Over the years, and after so many mishaps, Rarity made a spare, and considering his costume from yesterday was in ribbons, it was probably for the best. Peter gingerly slid his body into his costume, wincing in pain afterwards. Exhaling, the stallion nodded. "It's important. We know that much. That's why I had to tell you."

Twilight frowned, holding her silence as if she were contemplating protesting further, but she simply clicked her tongue before rushing into the closet. "I suppose there's no point in arguing," she huffed, closing her eyes as a bright light emitted from her body. Her heroic attire materialized into existence over her frame, and the alicorn sternly glared at the stallion. "Whatever is happening, I'm going with you. You're not medically cleared to do anything reckless. If there's any trouble, I'll take care of it." The mare punctuated her message by poking a hoof into the stallion's chest.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. Let Trixie and Aunt May know that we're heading out before we go to Zecora's. I'll wait for you outside," Peter whispered, leaving his mask behind after Twilight straightened her hood and cape. Sharing a nod with the mare, the stallion hurried downstairs and stepped outside, blurting out a few choice words upon nearly colliding with Zecora as she quietly sat on their doorstep in a meditative position with a bamboo staff resting across her lap. Peter held a hoof over his racing heart as he stared wildly at the unnerved mare. "Just how long have you been sitting there?!"

Zecora calmly stood. "I came here minutes before you woke. When I said by the eve of midnight, I did not mean it as a joke."

Peter's mouth fell agape. He readied himself to scream, but the stallion simply threw his hooves up in a defeated fashion. "It's either too hot or too cold. She goes from being cryptic straight to direct at the flip of a switch." Twilight made her way downstairs, alternating her confused gaze between the two. Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "Don't even ask. Let's just hurry to Manehattan. Zecora will lead us to where we need to go." He paused, sharing a glance with the zebra. "By the way, is it okay if Twilight comes along?"

Zecora nodded. "It is imperative that Twilight joins us for this. Now, we must hurry, before you sink into the abyss."

Peter facehoofed with an exasperated groan, inhaling before screaming finally. However, Twilight gave a hesitant nod, her horn glowing briefly before the entire trio vanished in a flash of light that same second. The energy dissipated, and Peter's screams echoed throughout the quiet night of Manehattan city. He stopped, blinking upon spotting the surrounding skyscrapers. Twilight's hoof soared, striking the back of the stallion's head without restraint.

"Are you trying to wake everypony in the city?!" Twilight snapped, shooting the stallion a firm glare. "You had just better hope that you didn't wake the kids with that before we left." The mare's expression eased as she quietly followed after Zecora once the zebra started to trot away from the pair.

Peter let out a low sigh, shaking his head before following both mares in a huff. "Once. Just once, I'd like a win."

 **-u-**

The trio traveled through the quiet streets of Manehattan, following Zecora's lead. Peter paused to occasionally analyze his surroundings, while Twilight did the same at her own leisure. Most of the city's inhabitants had already retreated for the night, allowing the group to freely roam without interruption.

"What are we looking for, exactly? This city's huge. We're almost looking for a needle in a haystack," Peter muttered, staring blankly down an empty alleyway. "Maybe we can cover more ground if we split up? I can web-swing, and Twilight could fly. All you have to do is give us a hint to who or what we're looking for."

Zecora shook her head, glancing off to the side. "That will not be necessary. We are very close. Listen to your surroundings. Our guest is coming to blows."

Twilight tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean-?" A sound in the distance reached their ears, of glass shattering before several loud bangs echoed throughout the vicinity. They caught sight of a warehouse a few streets down, specifically of a pony flipping to the outside until he landed face-first on the ground. The sound of fighting became clearer to distinguish as they slowly approached the source. Twilight darted ahead, pausing to glance at her compatriots before rushing to the warehouse. "Come on!"

Before long, the entire trio reached the opened door to the destination, and they quickly bore witness to a spectacle. A group of stallions surrounded a lone mare with green fur, many charging in with malice while swinging weapons. She wore a costume, the lower half black with green highlights over her hooves. The upper half was white, holding a red and blue webbed design patterned over the sleeves.

The costume came with a hood, but it was pulled back, revealing the mare's face. She had short, blonde hair, neatly held in place by a black band behind her ears. Her eyes were blue, matching the bright sky, but there was ferocity within them as she glared at her attackers while holding a snarl. Faster than anypony could react, the mare shot several strands of webbing out of her hooves.

Twilight's eyes widened as she shared a glance with her husband. "Is she a fan of yours?"

Peter narrowed his gaze. "Not that I'm aware of."

One wad of gossamer spread upon coming into contact with a stallion's head, and he screamed frantically, unable to free the sticky substance from his hooves and mane. Another spread over an attacker's mouth before the mare wrapped his body in a cocoon of webbing. One stallion finally approached within hoof-lengths of the green mare with a hoof-worn crossbow, but she snatched the weapon away with a strand of webbing, latching a second onto his chest. In one fluid motion, the mare took the thread with a hoof and her teeth, yanking her attacker closer to her position before throwing a fierce kick into his jaw.

Twilight blinked, shaking her head. "We should help."

Peter watched as the stallions flew helplessly from the mare's clubbing blows, with those fortunate enough to not be rendered unconscious retreating hastily. "Help who?"

Eventually, the room was cleared, leaving the mare to stand over her attackers' slumped forms. She turned her back to the trio of spectators, oblivious to their presence. "What is going on?! Talking horses start attacking me, and then I turn into a horse! Why did I agree to this!? Madame Web said nothing about talking horses, or turning into one! This whole thing is a stupid, sick joke, and I'm the idiot that fell for it!" She nearly stumbled over her own hooves in the midst of her tirade, causing the mare to release an exasperated groan. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This whole thing is stupid!" The mare paused, acknowledging the trio watching from the corner of her eye. She swiftly lowered into a defensive stance. "Oh, great! More of them!"

'Calm down, Spider-Woman. You have merely undergone a temporary metamorphosis. The magical energies of Equestria have given you a form suitable for this world. There's nothing stupid about it,' Madame Web calmly interjected, her voice echoing through the minds of the mare, Twilight, Zecora, and Peter. The mare's brow twitched in response, earning a stoic chuckle from Julia. 'Yes, I knew this would happen, but it was something you would have to experience on your own merit. Spider-Man has experienced the same thing as you have. He can offer you guidance over time.'

The mare couldn't free her eyes from her hooves. "I'm a horse."

'For only two weeks. I wouldn't have requested for you to travel to Equestria if it wasn't important,' Madame Web firmly declared, earning a defeated sigh from the costumed mare. 'Spider-Man. Please come forward.'

Peter blinked, sharing a brief glance with Twilight and Zecora before doing as he was told. Once the stallion was mere hoof-lengths from the newly-introduced mare, the environment distorted, morphing into a living room with strands of webbing scattered about.

The mare shot the stallion a bemused glare. "Spider-Man, huh? Sounds like you've been here a while. What brings you to the land of horses?"

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "It's a long story. I came from Earth before moving here ten years ago. It's not as bad as you think." The stallion blinked, scratching the side of his muzzle. "We're actually ponies, by the way."

Julia materialized into existence between the pair before their conversation could continue. "Troubling times lie ahead. You two are reflections of one another, results of a different outcome from a fateful day, but your destinies are tied together still, linked by tragedy."

The immediate area dissipated, retaking the form of the warehouse. Julia's image slowly faded from sight. "Come to terms with your grief, reestablish your faith, and grow stronger by influencing each other, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy."

Her words, though calmly delivered, carried insurmountable weight and shook everypony's very core with the exception of Zecora, who merely gave an affirming nod. Gwen's large blue eyes grew as wide as saucers while Peter felt his heart sink. Twilight held a hoof over her agape mouth in disbelief, but the longer she stared at Gwen, her complexion paled. Soon, her disbelief turned to horror, and the alicorn's racing heart echoed her trepidation.

Madame Web folded her arms before completely vanishing. 'I shall watch your progress. I wish you luck for what lies ahead.'

Before long after Julia's departure, Gwen yielded to her emotions and embraced Peter. The mare sobbed uncontrollably, burying her face into the stallion's shoulder. Peter's mind devolved into a flurry of thoughts as he subconsciously returned Gwen's embrace while she shivered involuntarily. There were many things he wanted to say, but his mind grew fuzzy, worsening as tears streamed down his cheeks. For all intents and purposes, this shouldn't have been real, and the Gwen Stacy in his hooves wasn't the one he knew. However, Peter cared not for that at the moment, choosing only to rest the side of his head against Gwen's.

For many years, the night Gwen Stacy died was the worst moment in Peter's life. Now, for this moment, he would forever revel in the night that Gwen Stacy returned.


	12. Two Spiders, One Web, Part II

_**Chapter Twelve "Two Spiders, One Web, Part II"**_

The early morning sun's rays entered through the small openings in the curtain. As light slowly filled the bedroom, Twilight stirred to life with a sleepy yawn before pulling herself into a sitting position. She rubbed a hoof over her eyes, groaning at her body's sluggish responses. It was only a few hours ago that Gwen Stacy came back through means yet to be thoroughly explained, but for Twilight, it felt as if an eternity had crawled by with no haste in its step whatsoever.

There was an unnerving irritation churning at the center of her chest, matched only by the sense of trepidation that accompanied it. Twilight chided herself for allowing those feelings to surface like this prematurely. From what vague explanation she'd gathered from Zecora, the Gwen Stacy that returned last night was not the one that Peter personally knew, hailing from a parallel dimension. Shaking her head, the alicorn pushed those unfounded thoughts to the side in hopes of forgetting her sleepless night and paranoia.

Twilight's eyes widened at the peculiar sight on her bedside or lack thereof. Peter was not present, and considering that the stallion never woke under his own will before seven in the morning, this left the alicorn to shake her head in dismay. That same moment, a tempting scent reached the mare's nose. A trail of fumes filled the entire Treebrary, coming from downstairs.

Wasting no time, Twilight hopped from the bed and rushed to the source, coming to a halt upon spotting a second unusual sight in the living room. The table had been set accordingly, with a bowl and utensils placed in front of each seat. Every bowl held a serving of oatmeal, each containing a side of sliced apples. Twilight walked up to the table before eyeing a bowl, its substance holding a sweet scent. Soon afterward, Peter walked into the living room with a tray, balancing several glasses of orange juice.

"Morning, honey," Peter chimed, pausing to plant a soft kiss on the mare's cheek before placing the tray down at the center of the table. The stallion turned, pulling out a chair for his wife, and Twilight nodded, accepting the gesture with a furrowed brow. Peter hummed obliviously while he scooted the chair closer to the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Twilight hesitated, glancing off to the side before straightening her posture. "Y-Yes. I slept just fine. Why are _you_ up so early? This isn't like you at all. You should be resting."

Peter chuckled, his smile widening. "I'm fine, Twilight! I was just too excited to sleep, so I cooked breakfast! Hope you don't mind." His eyes widened at a belated realization before he ventured out of the living room. "Just sit tight while I go grab everypony."

The stallion's upbeat attitude only seemed to add to Twilight's uneasiness, evident by her quickening heart rate. The past few months had been challenging for her husband due to his building physical and mental stress. While Peter kept a strong front for the sake of keeping others from worrying about him, Twilight knew how much duress he was under. For the first time in weeks, he seemed genuinely happy and practically giddy. Twilight inhaled deeply before sighing. She should've been ecstatic about the stallion's turn around, but feelings deep down prevented that, doing the opposite.

Before the alicorn could dive further into her steadily growing anxiety, Spike, Aunt May, and Trixie entered the living room, exchanging pleasantries with each other until they found their respective seats at the table. Mayday lazily entered behind the mares, yawning deeply before slipping into her chair next to Twilight. Peter followed with Ben in his hooves, propping the baby colt in his special seat between his mother and Trixie. Everypony eventually settled into their seats.

Mayday's ears perked up at the sight of her oatmeal as the sweet scent filled her senses. "This smells great!" She paused for a moment, inhaling deeply before looking to her father. "What's the occasion, Daddy?"

Peter grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Two things. I wanted to cook for my family and welcome an old friend of mine."

Aunt May scooped a tiny sample of oatmeal into her spoon before plunging it into her mouth. Once the treat melted, she sighed blissfully. "This is absolutely wonderful, Peter. I can tell that you've been practicing."

Peter nodded, sharing a glance with the baby dragon sitting across from his position. "Yeah. Those cooking lessons you and Spike gave me really are starting to pay off."

Spike took a sip of his glass of juice before arching a brow at the stallion. "So, who's this friend of yours?"

"You'll see as soon as she wakes up," Peter replied, pausing to stir a small slice of butter into Mayday's oatmeal momentarily. "She's probably still getting her bearings. She's visiting… from Earth."

Everypony's eyes widened at the statement, turning their attention to Peter. Aunt May managed a smile. "Now, I'm very curious, but I can understand. If your friend was a human, then I can assume that when she turned into a pony, it was surprising for her, yes?"

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Very much so."

Trixie chuckled to herself. "As if my circle of family and friends wasn't bizarre enough, here comes _another_ from a distant world," she added dryly, shrugging as she returned her attention to her breakfast. Trixie's mood sharpened suddenly, with her stoic demeanor morphing into that matching concern. "My sincerest apologies, but there is a _pressing_ matter that we must discuss! My livelihood is at stake!"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "What is it, Trixie?"

"Well…" Trixie paused, slowly turning her blank stare to the side. As if on cue, her spoon magically levitated from its bowl before flicking its contents into the mare's face. Ben squealed in delight while Trixie snatched the silverware from the air and wiped her face down with a napkin. "You two failed to warn me that your devil of a son started using magic yesterday! This information would have been excellent to have before you left him with me _alone_."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "What's the big deal? Twilight says that Ben will grow out of that in a few months. It's sporadic."

"A few _months_?!" Trixie blurted out, placing her hooves on the table and abruptly standing up from her seat. Before she could continue, her bowl of oatmeal hovered from the table, hoof-lengths into the air. She grabbed the item before holding it against her chest. "Heresy! Treason! I will absolutely not tolerate this!" Ben cooed playfully and relinquished his magical hold on the bowl, prompting Trixie to exhale before placing it back down. She rubbed a hoof over her eyes. "Your son is quite attached to me, so he sees fit to show his affection in his own… special way."

Peter could only chuckle in response at the cheerful squee Ben gave Trixie's response. She wasn't exactly wrong. Ben had been known to be quite the friendly baby, enamored with anypony willing to give him some attention. While the infant adored his parents beyond measure, especially his mother, there was something that drew Ben to Trixie like a moth to a flame. It seemed he knew exactly how to annoy the mare specifically, whether it was chewing on her hat, nibbling on her mane, or just being as much of a nuisance as possible.

The baby colt appeared to love the reactions and attention it elicited from the mare. Trixie had gone on the record several times declaring that Ben was channeling his father's playful nature and aimed it solely at her. If anything, this further cemented that the baby colt was vastly intelligent for his age, perhaps too much so, and Trixie was more likable than she was led to believe, particularly in the eyes of youth. Peter was forced to stifle a chuckle, biting down on his lip and snorting involuntarily. Both ideas brought him much amusement.

Trixie narrowed her eyes at the stallion, crossing her forelegs. "And just what's so funny about my plight? This is serious!"

Peter smiled with a shrug. "What can I say? You can never love too much, Auntie Trixie."

Trixie paused for a moment before growling under her breath and glancing off to the side, her cheeks flushing to a soft shade of pink. Mayday poked the mare's side with a grin while Aunt May and Spike smiled widely. Twilight's demeanor straightened as she narrowed her gaze at the doorway across the room. Gwen walked into the room in an upright stance on her hind legs, staring intently at everypony around the table before letting out a defeated sigh.

"So, last night _wasn't_ a dream. I really am in a world full of sapient ponies," Gwen chided, lowering her head. "Right when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder, _this_ happens. It makes about as much sense as the Lions winning the Super Bowl."

Peter chuckled, patting the available seat next to him. "Or the Jaguars having a winning season."

Gwen laughed lightly, awkwardly accepting the stallion's gesture before leaning into the seat as a bipedal creature would. The mare slipped, managing to catch the side of the chair with a hoof. An awkward silence filled the room as Gwen alternated her bright blue gaze between Peter and herself. A crimson blush filled the mare's face while she straightened herself into the seat like everypony else around her did.

"This feels… a little awkward," Gwen sheepishly groaned.

Peter nodded. "I've been a pony for over ten years now, and it _still_ feels awkward at times. Try not to think about it too much."

"Don't be rude, son," Aunt May politely interjected, holding a stern smile. "Who's your friend? She's just as hapless as I was when I first got here!"

Peter was slow to respond, scratching the back of his head. "You're not going to believe this, but this… is Gwen Stacy."

Aunt May dropped her silverware, staring wildly at the green earth pony. She quickly left her seat and walked to Gwen until they were mere hoof-lengths apart. "Oh, my, God," she whispered, her mouth agape as a stray tear streamed down her cheek. May brought a hoof over the black band holding Gwen's blonde mane in place. "You're right, Peter. Gwen always wore her hair like this!" Before Gwen could react, May wrapped her hooves around her neck with a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you again, Gwendolyn!"

Gwen stared blankly at nothing in particular, holding a befuddled expression. "It's good to see you, too, Miss…?"

"Aunt May," Peter muttered, nodding. "Since you're from a different dimension, you might not even know—"

"Mrs. Parker?!" Gwen blurted out, pulling away from the mare's embrace long enough to hold eye contact with her. "No way! You're here, too? I don't know if it's the pony thing, but you look so young."

May smiled. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but when I first came here, my age regressed quite a bit. I never questioned it. It just happened."

"This is so weird. You could pass for Peter's older sister now," Gwen declared, shaking her head. The mare retook her seat, holding a bewildered expression. "We have a lot to talk about. Madame Web was pretty vague when she said that I had to help someone." She blinked before sharing a glance with Peter. "But first things first. I _have_ to start with you. How exactly did you become Spider-Man in the first place?"

Peter leaned back into his seat. "It happened during a school field trip to a science expedition. They were experimenting on genetically-enhanced spiders in one of the rooms. Nobody knew that one of the spiders had escaped from its cage."

"Shut up!" Gwen exclaimed, her eyes and smile both widening. She held out her hoof, tapping its backside with her free one. "Let me guess. It bit you here, and it escaped after you shook it off?"

Peter blinked as his mouth fell agape. "When you got home, you suddenly felt sick before passing out?" Gwen nodded, leaning close until their faces inches apart as both ponies' glee heightened. Peter nodded eagerly in response. "And right when you woke up, you found out you could stick to walls, had super strength, and developed a sixth sense for danger?"

Gwen fell back into her seat and brushed a hoof through her mane. "I don't believe it… Our roles are totally reversed!"

Trixie smirked, glancing between the two. "That is irony in its purest form."

"Hey, um, Miss Gwen?" Mayday called out, raising her hoof.

Gwen blushed involuntarily before waving a hoof dismissively. "It's just Gwen. The 'Miss' makes me feel old."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "It sounds like you and Daddy are pretty good friends where you're from. What's he like in your world?"

Twilight lifted her gaze at the question, staring at the green mare from the corner of her eye. Gwen held a glance at Peter before responding. "Peter's really awkward, and kind of a wimp, but he's the smartest person I know. He even had the highest GPA in our school's history. I knew him since middle school. Peter was always very nice, but he was bullied nonstop. We dated up until…" she trailed off, her voice wavering.

The two paused before Peter frowned, giving Gwen a knowing stare. "I died... didn't I?"

Gwen forced the lump in her throat down with a swallow. "Yeah. Peter just… lost it one day. All of those bullies pushed him over the edge. He tried an experiment to exact revenge on them. On one hand, it worked. Peter crossed his genes with a lizard, but it cost him his sanity. He just started calling himself the Lizard."

"Woah hold on! _I_ was the Lizard?!" Peter blurted out, slack-jawed.

Gwen arched a brow at the stallion. "That sounds familiar? Who's the Lizard in your universe?"

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "Dr. Curt Conners."

Taken aback, Gwen coughed. "My old college professor?! Seriously?"

Mayday alternated her gaze between both ponies, holding her silence for a brief duration. "So, what happened after Daddy transformed?"

Gwen's eyes softened as she placed a hoof over her aching chest. "He started terrorizing those around him. I had to stop him before he could hurt anyone." The mare's demeanor shrank while her gaze grew melancholic. "Right before he died, Peter said he wanted to be as special as me." Gwen narrowed her gaze on Peter. "That's why I do this. I want to be half the person my father is and make up for what happened to Peter."

Trixie shuddered, slamming her eyes shut before taking a sip of her juice. "How awful…"

Mayday leaned closer to Gwen. "So, what's your hero name?"

Gwen offered the filly a smile. "Well, the locals call me Spider-Woman, but I prefer the White Widow." She gestured a wink. "My friends who know also call me Spider-Gwen."

Mayday exhaled, playfully punching Peter's shoulder. "Eh, considering how much Daddy name-drops 'spider' into everything, I'll just call you Gwen."

Trixie nodded in agreement. "You're certainly more original than Peter."

Spike's eyes held a gleam. "The White Widow? That's so cool!"

Twilight watched the conversation unfold with a quiet gaze, frowning as Peter and the others flocked cheerfully towards Gwen. The low feelings she harbored resurfaced, leaving a lingering sense of resentment, but the alicorn brushed those thoughts to the side, chastising herself for thinking such things right afterward. She would not let such emotions drive her judgement, not when they were so unwarranted.

Gwen held a nervous smile, nudging Peter. "So, like, I take it that I kicked the bucket in your world, too? Were we an item? What happened to _me_ in your universe?"

Peter's complexion paled, his blood growing cold as Trixie, Spike, and Aunt May avoided his line of sight. The stallion sheepishly glanced to the side once Gwen tilted her head. "Uh, well…"

* * *

Deep within the pits of Tartarus, Sonata sat with a softened gaze while leaning against the wall. She stepped away, shaking her head. "There has to be another way that's better than… _this_." Sonata paused before walking over to Aria, poking the mare as she rested. "Hey..."

"What do you want, Sonata?" Aria weakly questioned, rubbing her eyes.

Sonata couldn't help but frown while looking over her friend's desolate state. Aria seemed to only sleep lately, spending hours on end in bed after learning what had happened to the sirens. "You really should at least eat something. It'll make you feel better. I promise."

Aria simply lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm just not hungry right now." She rolled onto her side. "Besides, I don't really feel like feeding, either."

Sonata's eyes widened a little at Aria's words. "Feeding… That's it!"

Aria groaned at Sonata's high enthusiasm and how it contrasted her own so greatly. "What's that?"

Turning to take her leave, Sonata smiled to herself. "You'll see soon!"

"What's she going on about?" Aria asked herself, slowly lifting herself up as the other mare sped away. With a defeated shrug, she retook her resting place and curled up on the top of the bed. "I swear, that girl lives in her own world sometimes."

Elsewhere, Discord materialized into existence by Tirek's side, pausing to smile as he watched Sonata run off from the corner of his eyes. "Ah, things are progressing as scheduled. Venom did his part. Now, we must carry on to the second stage of our plan."

Tirek huffed, brushing his hands together. "Indeed. We will not have much success with the Elements of Harmony in place. Along with the power of Spider-Mane and the princesses, our enemies still hold the advantage."

Discord chuckled. "Indeed. The Elements would make things too easy. However, we do have an interesting development. It seems young Twilight's developing some… hostility towards their new guest. I do believe we could exploit that in our favor."

"Is that so?" Adagio questioned as she approached the two individuals from behind. "I would certainly love to help in any way that I can."

Tirek arched a brow at the mare as she took position between Discord and himself. "This is quite surprising, Adagio. It's rare for you to show such initiative in our plans."

The mare narrowed her gaze, glancing off to the side before a look of determination formed in her eyes. "Let's just say I have some newfound motivation in light of recent events." Adagio grinned. "And what better place to start than against that stupid princess?"

"Sensible enough," Tirek replied, his wrinkled features managing a smile. "Very well then. Discord, what do you have planned to take advantage of the situation?"

"It's about time I use a contingency plan that I made over a thousand years ago," Discord grinned, holding out his talon as a small crimson orb materialized over it. "Adagio. I'll allow you the honors for this one." The draconequus walked up to the mare before offering her the item. "I want you to take this to the Everfree Forest."

Adagio reached out, furrowing her brow as the orb solidified into a gem in the mare's grasp. "Sure, but what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

Discord faded from sight, appearing behind the mare before nudging her. "It'll make sense when you get there. Now, hurry along, my dear."

Adagio hesitantly nodded, eyeing the orb with a furrowed brow before setting out to do as the draconequus instructed. "Right. Well… I'll get right on that, then."

Discord's smile widened as he clenched his paw and talons excitedly. "Oh, I certainly _do_ hope Peter loves my Plunder Vines! They're certain to bring a new _sparkle_ into his relationship!" The draconequus chuckled under his breath as an astral image of Gwen materialized into existence before fading from sight. "Doubt has already been set. Now, we simply sit back and watch as the wedge slowly drives them apart."

Discord vanished before materializing on the edge of Tartarus, propped in a chair. Putting on a pair of 3D-glasses, a projection appeared before the draconequus, and a slideshow of the Parker-Sparkle household began to start across the screen. "The best part is that I don't even have to do anything! I really should thank Madame Web for giving me so much wonderful entertainment!" Discord erupted into laughter as the next scene played out.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Two Spiders, One Web, Part III

_**Chapter Thirteen "Two Spiders, One Web, Part III"**_

Peter and Gwen sat comfortably in the confines of the cellar, with the mare stretched out across the backseat of the Spider-Mobile while the stallion rummaged through an array of circuits and wires within the glider. Mayday hurried downstairs, passing her father a small circuit breaker. The past three days were relatively peaceful, and Gwen spent it mingling with those around her, especially Peter. The pair had become almost inseparable, making the most of this temporary visit. Peter gave Mayday an affirming nod, sliding the circuit breaker into place while the filly climbed onto the available space on the backseat alongside Gwen.

"You're quite the technogeek," Gwen grinned, alternating her gaze between the small device in her hooves and Peter. "A customized car, glider, and armor? You could make a fortune and give Tony Stark a run for his money."

Peter chuckled, feeling the temperature in his face rise. "I wouldn't say that, but I appreciate the compliment."

Gwen silently eyed the stallion with a warm smile, unaware of the rose tint filling her cheeks. "You're very modest, you know that? Now I see why you're a prince here. You're also as handsome as one," she whispered, the latter of her statement barely audible. She rolled her eyes, chiding herself. "I'm gawking at a pony version of my ex. How weird is that?"

Peter continued to work on his glider nonchalantly. "Hey, you're a pony, too. I had to tell myself that a million times when I started finding the girls here attractive. Just look at me as a human with fur, hooves, and a tail. It's kind of kinky when you think about it… especially since we're pretty much always naked."

"Oh, stop it!" Gwen playfully whined, throwing a folded up piece of paper across the room and hitting the back of the stallion's head. She glanced to the side upon spotting Mayday's wide eyes fixated on the device in her hooves. "What's on your mind, Mayday?"

Mayday shook her head, freeing herself from her self-induced trance. She tapped its screen, inadvertently activating its light. "What is that, exactly?"

"Oh. It's an iPod, a portable music player," Gwen simply stated, grumbling as she clumsily fumbled the device in her hooves while attempting to fiddle with it. "I _would_ show you how it works if I could get my hooves to cooperate. Not having thumbs is a real downer."

Peter paused, sighing as he stole a glance at his own hooves before continuing his work. "Ain't that the truth."

Mayday's smile grew as bright as the sun, and it was matched only by the glimmering starry gaze she held. "That sounds so cool! How many songs does it hold and what kind?"

"On average, they hold over a thousand. It depends on how much memory the iPod can hold," Peter murmured, closing the hatch to the circuit board before grabbing a screwdriver. "As for what kind of songs, it's all up to the owner. They can put in whatever songs they want. Some companies made you pay for whatever song you wanted, but some people found ways around that and downloaded music from whatever hard drive they had available." Peter turned and gave the mare a smirk. "Let me guess. You're open-minded to all kinds of music, but you prefer rock and hate Eminem."

Gwen exhaled, frowning. "That guy just reeks of corniness."

Mayday hopped out of the Spider-Mobile, nearly stumbling in the process, but she recovered, leaning over Peter's shoulder until their cheeks brushed against each other. "Could you make one for me? If you totally could, please?" Her voice cracked and lower lip quivered as her eyes held a milky glow. " _Pretty please_ , Daddy?"

Peter could only give the filly a helpless chuckle, his great strength again futile against the persuasion of a female. He scratched the back of his head. "How can I say no to _that_? I guess I can create a portable version of a music player after I install one in the Spider-Mobile. Music's great to have for those long roadtrips."

Mayday released a high-pitched squeal before planting a firm kiss on Peter's cheek. "You're the best, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, kiddo," Peter grinned, smiling as the filly pranced in place. He groaned inwardly after a duration, holding a hesitant expression after having some time to think it over. "On second thought... I think this might be a bad idea."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Gwen chuckled through a whisper. "It's a music player, not a death ray."

Peter glanced at the mare from the corner of his eye. "You don't know how that girl gets. She's smart… probably too much for her age. I really hope this doesn't start anything that I can't undo."

Gwen smiled. "Kids will be kids. They all grow up eventually, but you can't smother them. I think as long as they realize that their parents love them, a child will eventually understand where their mother and father were coming from."

Peter readied himself to respond, only to let out a defeated sigh. "I guess an iPod is harmless enough."

"Thanks, you big softie," Gwen grinned, playfully poking a visibly-disturbed Peter until his demeanor relaxed. As Mayday celebrated, Gwen stared deeply at the stallion. "The tough guys are always the biggest softies. You kind of remind me of my dad. He's always gotta be the tough cop, but if I squeal a little, he bends over backwards."

Peter shrugged. "What can I say? Fathers love their daughters."

Gwen stood from the backseat, hurdling over the door effortlessly before gently nudging the stallion. "Trust me. I mean it as a huge compliment. It's just weird seeing _you_ as a father, but it's clear you have a knack for it. Your daughter's crazy about you. It's pretty cute, really." She sobered, holding a genuine smile. "You're a lot more mature than _my_ Peter was. If he was still alive, I'd want him to be like you."

Peter blinked, as if contemplating what the mare said before returning her smile with one of his own. Just like that, he took her breath away without knowing it. "I've had a lot of help making it this far. My friends here really pulled me out of a slump, and I figured that I have to set an example to help pay them back for what they did, especially for Twilight. She was there for me the whole way after I lost you."

Gwen playfully winked before placing a hoof over the stallion's shoulder. "Well, _I'm_ jealous. She's doing a great job of keeping you in check." The mare paused, furrowing her brow deep in thought. "Also…" she trailed off, planting a soft yet swift kiss on Peter's cheek.

Peter froze, his face burning. "What was that for?"

Gwen smiled. "Mayday _Gwendolyn_ Parker Sparkle? You honestly think I wouldn't have noticed? You really are a sweetheart, Peter."

The pair shared a warm smile, but before their conversation could proceed further, Mayday hopped between both ponies and poked Gwen's side. "Could I see your iPod? It's for… scientific purposes." Peter arched a knowing brow at the filly. Mayday cleared her throat and huffed, unable to contain her embarrassment. "I'm not gonna take it apart! I just wanna know how it works before you make one for me. Consider this... er... a practice run!"

Peter snorted, waving a hoof dismissively. "Whatever you say, May."

Gwen nodded, stifling her laughter before offering Mayday the device. "Since your hoofwork is better than mine, I'll walk you through the steps." Her eyes widened at a belated realization, prompting the mare to retrieve a pair of earplugs from the backseat of the Spider-Mobile. "Put these into your ears individually. After you do that, press that button on the side to pull up the main menu." Mayday did as she was told, and her ears perked as words appeared on the screen. Gwen grinned. "Good. Now, just slide your hoof across the screen to the left until you see a list."

"This is surprisingly simple yet sophisticated," Mayday giggled, unable to contain her swelling glee.

"Just think JARVIS, but without any of the charm," Peter muttered, causing the engine's artificial lifeboard to activate momentarily.

" **Thank you, Mister Parker,"** JARVIS politely interjected before fading into black.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If you had a body, I'd hug you, JARVIS."

"There's so many to choose from," Mayday inhaled sharply, her wide eyes scrolling through the list of songs. They seemed practically endless. "Where should I start?"

Gwen smirked. "Oh, try that one! It's a personal favorite of mine."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "'It's On Again?' What does that even mean?"

"It's a hipster thing," Gwen chuckled, nudging the filly. "Go on! Check it out."

"Okay. I'll try it," Mayday whispered, tapping the title before relaxing into place. Her ears twitched in response as the lyrics filled her brain, accompanied by a lively tune. Mayday's features brightened and her wings sprang to life, echoing her excitement. "It's music to my ears! Uh, no pun intended!"

Gwen placed a hoof over her chest and smiled victoriously. "Looks like she loves it."

Peter grinned, shrugging. "I guess I'd better get to work on making her an iPod."

While all three ponies continued their conversation with laughter, Twilight listened from outside of the cellar. She simply grimaced before walking off with a saddened expression.

* * *

The following day, Rarity held out Gwen's heroic costume, rubbing her hoof across its smooth design. "Darling, I must compliment you. Your design is stylish and exquisite." She shot a glare at Peter from the corner of her eye. "I can't say the same for _certain_ others."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "Hey! It's a timeless design!"

Gwen smirked, leaning over the stallion's shoulder. "It's cool, but it's missing something. Maybe it's the hoodie?"

Rarity scoffed. "Nothing can save it at this point. However, I must say that I simply adore the design of his Spider-Armor. He actually resembles a knight. I only wish he would consider wearing it more often." Her features flushed as she cupped her face with her hooves. "There's nothing more attractive than a knight in shining armor."

"You're only saying that because you don't like tailoring my costume anymore," Peter muttered under his breath, earning a sharp glare from the mare.

Rarity's horn glowed, causing magical energy to envelope Peter's ear before the mare dragged him out of the room. "Speaking of which, your last costume was destroyed beyond measure. You know what that means."

Peter groaned, lowering his head shamefully. "Measurements, again?"

Rarity nodded, leading the stallion out of the room. She gave the mares in the room a soft wink. "We'll return shortly."

Applejack walked over to the table, holding her emerald gaze on the black and white costume. "Pete always told me that costumes are a thing in your world. Ah get that ya'll need to protect your identity and whatnot." She chuckled. "Ah'd be lying if Ah said they didn't look cool. Ah mean, Pete even got Twilight to start wearing a costume on their patrols."

Gwen arched a brow, managing a smile before offering the mare her costume. "You should try it on!"

"N-Now, hold on a minute," Applejack stammered, raising a hoof and waving it dismissively. "Ah don't know about that."

"Come on, Applejack!" Gwen persisted, bringing the heroic costume closer to the other mare. "It'll be fun!"

"Ah don't know..." Applejack alternated her gaze between Gwen and the outfit she held out to her hesitantly. "Won't Ah look silly?"

"You'll never know unless you try," Gwen declared reassuringly, poking the mare's side. "Besides, Peter thinks we favor each other somewhat, so I think you have a pretty good chance to look great in my costume."

Applejack glanced off to the side, as if contemplating the mare's words, but she eventually nodded, taking the costume in hoof. "Alright. I'll give it a try. Just this once."

"That's the spirit!" Gwen whooped, jumping in place.

Adjusting her hold on the outfit, the farmpony snuggled her body into the tights, blushing as the attire hugged her features prominently. Once situated, Applejack turned and swayed her hips until her tail popped out of the backside. Gwen walked up to the mare, straightening her costume before pulling its hood over her head. Applejack made her way to the nearest mirror, managing a confident smile as Gwen gave an approving nod.

A smirk played across the farmpony's features. "Not half bad, Ah reckon?"

"See? I told you that it'd look great!" Gwen exclaimed, nodding. "You clearly work out."

"Ah've been working on the farm since I was a filly. Years of applebuckin' does wonders for the body," Applejack replied, eyeing the curves on her lower region. "Though Ah gotta ask... why does this make my flank look so big?"

Before anypony could react, Peter walked back into the room. "I'm glad that's over. Hey, Gwen. You wanna go—?" His words fell into his throat as he caught sight of the farmpony garbed in Gwen's tights. He alternated his bewildered gaze between both mares. "Well… this is awkward."

Applejack nervously chuckled, walking to the stallion until they were hoof-lengths apart. Her face flushed as she bumped her flank against his playfully. "So, what do ya think?"

Peter grinned sheepishly, unable to stop the temperature in his face from rising considerably. "It looks great on you, AJ!"

"What about me?" Gwen questioned as she walked next to the blonde mare before grabbing her scarf, hat, and apple. Pulling a hay stem from the inside of the hat, the mare gripped its end in her teeth. While Applejack lowered into a squatting position, Gwen stood upright on her hind legs and gave the stallion a friendly wink. "Ah reckon Ah look pretty good, too?"

Peter could only chuckle. "You both look great. The problem is that you two can almost pass for twins. Your new names are Spider-Jack and Applegwen."

Applejack straightened her posture, playfully punching the stallion's shoulder. "Quit jokin' around, Pete. Ah'm gettin' outta this getup. Ah'll be right back." The farmpony excused herself, smiling as the pair shared a moment of laughter. Entering the hallway, the mare quickly found herself face-to-face with Mayday. Applejack stammered about. "Uh…"

The filly's eyes traced Applejack sternly before slowly widening as her expression fixed with horror. "Oh, no... It's _spreading_!"

Applejack raised a hoof with a nervous smile. "Now, hold on one—"

Before the farmpony could hope to finish, the filly turned and immediately retreated to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Applejack could only heave a defeated sigh before finding herself an empty room and managing to remove Gwen's costume without too much trouble. However, as Applejack walked back through the hallway, she caught sight of Twilight, who seemed downtrodden. The alicorn sat alone at a table, holding a glare.

Applejack took the available seat across from her. "Hey, Twi. Why are ya sittin' in here all by your lonesome? The fun's in the other room."

Twilight's brow lowered, deepening her glare. "Those two haven't stopped talking to each other since _she_ came here."

Applejack chuckled. "Hey, it's just a temporary visit. Let Pete and Gwen enjoy each other's company a bit."

"You don't _get_ it," Twilight stated lowly through a growl. "Gwen can't take her eyes off of him. I _can't_ be the only one that's noticing this!"

Applejack tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Sugarcube, your husband's been voted the sexiest stallion in Equestria for ten years runnin'." As Twilight arched a brow in return, the blonde's face grew as red as a freshly-polished apple. "Ah collect the Equestria Monthly magazines, all right?" Clearing her throat, Applejack placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder. "My point is that we've always known that Peter's a likable pony, and a lot of mares have crushes on him. So, why is it bothering ya _now_? Stop thinking so much, sugarcube. You're worryin' yourself over nothin'. Pete's eyes are clearly only for you. Anypony with half a brain knows that."

Twilight quietly watched Applejack leave the room, but her glare only grew more venomous as she grit her teeth.

* * *

Sonata quietly trotted through Ponyville with a widened gaze, pausing to analyze her surroundings, and she smiled upon spotting her destination on the horizon. The mare approached the giant tree, knocking on its front door and taking a step back. It slowly opened, revealing a green mare with a blonde mane.

The mare eyed Sonata suspiciously before raising an eyebrow. "Isn't this a library? Do you even really need to knock?"

Sonata brought a hoof to her chin. "Good question. Though ponies _do_ live here if I'm not mistaken. So, wouldn't it be rude to just walk in?"

Gwen paused for a moment before nodding. "Good point. I guess I'm not used to the idea of a library being a home… or a tree, even," she lowly replied, stepping to the side and waving her hoof suggestively. "Come on in. I'm Gwen, by the way. Can I help you with something?"

Sonata beamed the mare a smile as she entered the Treebrary. "I'm Sonata. It's nice to meet you." She looked about the room before coming to stand in its center. "Wow! This place really _is_ a tree. Or... is it a library that just looks like a tree?"

Gwen blinked, scratching the side of her head. "I... I don't know, honestly. I'm _still_ asking myself that. I haven't exactly been here long myself. I'm just visiting." An awkward amount of time passed with the two staring at one another before she laughed in an uneasy manner. "So, uh..."

"Oh! Is Peter here? I heard that Peter Parker lives here. I'm looking for him," Sonata answered crispy, beginning to scan the many rows of books lining the walls. "He made a promise, and I told him I'd hold him to it, so I'm here to do that."

Gwen's smile twitched a little. "What does that even mean? Well, whatever. I'll just... go find him for you then." Trotting out of the room and heading for Peter and Twilight's room, she glanced back briefly. "Peter sure knows some weird ones. Then again, she can't be as weird as Pinkie Pie."

Before she could reach the door, Peter stepped out before turning back momentarily. "Be back in a few, hun. I'm gonna grab a quick bite to eat with Gwen," he whispered, closing the door behind him. His brow perked up at the sight of Gwen. "Oh, hey, Gwen. What are you up to? Wanna come grab some lunch?"

Gwen smiled wryly, pointing a hoof over her shoulder. "Maybe later. Someone's here to see you. She says her name was Son-something?" She brought a hoof to her chin, tilting her head. "Light blue mare with a blue mane tied back in a ponytail with a stripe in it. _Really_ weird. Ring any bells?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. That'd be Sonata." Peter paused briefly before his eyes widened. "Wait. Sonata's here!?" Peter blurted out, quickly rushing past Gwen before she could hope to reply, leaving her to simply shrug and follow after the stallion.

The pair entered the main room of the building, finding the siren toting a large number of books stacked on her back. Upon noticing the two, she waved a hoof with a large smile. "Oh, hey! There you are!" She glanced to the books she was balancing. "Wow! Who would've guessed _so_ much had happened while I was gone! It's gonna take me _weeks_ to catch up with modern times." She paused for a moment before looking to Peter. "Wait. There isn't a limit to how many books I can check out, is there?"

"You'd have to check with my wife. All of these books are hers," Peter chuckled, waving his hoof dismissively. "What a dork, right?"

Gwen gave the stallion a coy smirk. "Says the adult that keeps a chemistry set under his bed."

Peter groaned under his breath. "Shush your mouth, Gwen. There's a clear difference between nerds and dorks. It's like comparing apples to oranges." The stallion cleared his throat. "Anyway. What brings you here, Sonata?"

Sonata sobered, inhaling deeply before letting out a low sigh. "I saw your fight with Venom. Are… you okay?"

Peter blinked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm still a little banged up in places, but I'm good. I've had worse. Like, when I died, but it was definitely a close second."

"Dying then coming back to life? Sounds like a deus ex machina to me," Gwen muttered, giving a small 'ow' as Peter elbowed her forehoof.

Sonata's eyes softened. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea that the others wanted you dead." The mare closed the gap, wrapping her hooves around the stallion's neck affectionately. Once they parted, Sonata held a smile. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Gwen arched a brow. "The others?"

Peter nodded. "Oh, yeah. Gwen. Sonata's a siren, and… she's associated with Discord."

"What?! And you're letting her in your _house_?!" Gwen blurted out, rushing toward Sonata before Peter grabbed the mare by her waist. She broke free from the stallion's grasp, giving him an exasperated glare while pointing a hoof at the siren. "Have you lost your _mind_?! How do you know this isn't a trap?"

Peter stared blankly at the mare. "Technically, _you_ let her into my house."

"Semantics!" Gwen shouted.

Peter held a humorless smile, placing a hoof over Sonata's shoulder while standing firm against Gwen. "She's my friend, and I trust her." Unbeknownst to everypony in the room, Twilight peeked her head from the bedroom and watched the spectacle with a wary gaze. Peter shook his head. "Just trust me on this, Gwen. Sonata's different. I promised to help her out, and I intend to do just that. Her race is on the verge of extinction. I can't just ignore that."

Sonata intruded between the pair, holding a concerned expression. "Do you really think you can do it? I know you helped the changelings and all, but... is it really possible to do the same for us? Creatures that survive off of negative emotions?"

The stallion shrugged. "I'll never know unless I try. For starters, I'll need a blood sample. Do you have a fear of needles?" Peter questioned, causing the siren to shake her head.

The stallion trotted into the library, rummaging through an array of cabinets before coming back. He approached Sonata with a box of syringes, cloth, and bandage. Following procedure, Peter slowly drove the point of the syringe into Sonata's limb, causing the siren to wince involuntarily. After taking a few more samples and readying them accordingly, he cleaned the siren's small wound before placing a bandage over it.

Peter nodded, eyeing one of the blood samples. "That should do it for now. I'll need to run a few tests to understand exactly how your biology works, but it's a start."

Sonata rubbed the sore spot on her forearm, managing a smile. "Thanks, Peter. I really appreciate that you're willing to go through all of this trouble for us." Her gazed softened before she looked away, averting her gaze to the ceiling. "After all, we've done nothing to deserve your help. If anything, it's the opposite… especially after Discord had you fight that Venom creep in that arena."

Peter waved a hoof dismissively. "Don't worry about it. That wasn't your fault. I honestly don't understand Discord's infatuation with me. No one does. As far as I know, he's some demi-god whacko that's getting his kicks tormenting me."

Sonata shrugged. "We don't really get him either. He simply appeared in front of us and offered a way home if we helped him with a few things." She scratched her head. "Other than that… I can't say I know anything about him. He just kinda comes and goes. You'd have to ask Adagio sometime. She might know more."

Peter folded his forelegs with a frown. "That might take a little bit of work. She didn't seem too happy with me the last time we spoke." After a moment, he managed a smile. "I'll still give it a shot if I get a chance to speak with her."

Sonata beamed the stallion a smile. "Thanks again, Peter."

Gwen chuckled, easing herself over the stallion's shoulder. "I don't believe it. You really _are_ special, you know that? I mean, you've already saved one race from extinction, and now, you're off to do the same for another?" She leaned closer, holding a warm smile. "I _really_ wish my Peter was more like you. You're a dad, prince, knight, hero, fun friend, and you're really…" she trailed off, looking away as she felt her face burn. "You're really—"

However, before Gwen could finish her sentence, Twilight materialized between herself and Peter in a flash of light. "I have heard enough!" she barked, shoving the mare away. "You have done _nothing_ but be all over Peter since you came here!"

Peter's eyes widened at his wife's outburst. "Whoa! Twilight! Hold on!"

"Oh, shut up. How stupid do you think I am, Peter?!" Twilight snapped back, glaring down the stallion. "You haven't even _tried_ to turn away any of her advances!"

" _Advances_!?" Gwen stepped in front of Twilight, inadvertently shoving Peter to the side as she matched the alicorn's glare. "What is your _problem_?! Peter and I have just been enjoying each other's company!"

Twilight's eye twitched. "Yes. I can _clearly_ see that! He's done _nothing_ but spend time with you since you've gotten here!" She let out a frustrated groan. "I may as well not even _exist_ now that you've come into the picture!"

Gwen heavily rolled her eyes. "God, will you quit being so _paranoid_? You're his _wife_ for crying out loud!"

"Yeah! I _am_ his wife!" Twilight replied while stomping her hoof. "Which is _exactly_ why I say that it's time for you to go! Get out of my home _now_!"

"Are you for real?" Gwen half laughed before gritting her teeth. "You know what...? Maybe you don't _deserve_ Peter. You _clearly_ don't trust him as much as you should!"

Peter meekly stood behind both mares. "Girls! Please! Calm down!"

"Shut up, Peter!" both mares shot out, causing the stallion to shrink even further.

Before the situation could escalate further, Aunt May stepped in from around the corner. "What is going on here?" She stepped into Peter's place, shaking her head disapprovingly. With a stern yet soft glare, she alternated her gaze between both mares. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You're both acting like children!"

Gwen's ears lowered into her mane while Twilight's eyes softened. Both mares turned their gazes away from each other while an awkward silence filled the room. Twilight pursed her lips, growling. However, as Mayday peeked her head into the room, hesitantly taking a place beside her father, the alicorn shook her head before storming out of the Treebrary in a huff. Gwen went in the opposite direction and retreated into the library, slamming the door behind her. Ben started crying from his room, prompting Aunt May to go tend to the baby colt. Peter shared a bewildered gaze with Mayday and Sonata as Trixie was the last to enter the room.

"What just happened here?" Peter questioned, arching a brow. "I've never seen Twilight act like that before."

Sonata stared intently at the door before giving the stallion a stern expression. "Wow. I haven't felt negative emotions like that in a while. Twilight must be _really_ upset. That would've been a great meal, actually." She paused, holding a smile. "But I couldn't do that to a friend."

"Thanks, Sonata," Peter whispered, placing a hoof over the siren's shoulder.

Mayday looked up at her father. "What's wrong with Mom?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. She'll be fine. Your mother's just upset." The stallion eased the filly out of the room, offering supportive words. Once she was back in her own room, Peter scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it. _Why_ was she so upset?"

"It's quite obvious actually," Trixie calmly interjected, earning the collective gazes of both Peter and Sonata. The mare took a seat at the table. "Twilight feels threatened by Gwen's presence."

Peter snorted. "What? No way! That's ridiculous!"

Trixie smiled. "It's not ridiculous to Twilight." She patted Peter's shoulder. "That's why I love you. You're the oblivious, simple-minded fool. Sadly, Twilight's seemed to have forgotten that in her frustration."

Peter's eyes softened. "Is that why she's been so quiet lately? I knew something was wrong, but Twilight never wanted to talk about it." The stallion rushed to the door. "I'm going after her."

Sonata slipped between him and the door, shaking her head. "That's... probably not a good idea, Peter." She managed a small smile while glancing off to the side. "Aria gets like this, too, sometimes. She'll bottle things up until she finally explodes. The best thing you can do right now is give Twilight a little space to cool off."

Aunt May entered the room with a sleeping Ben in her hooves, giving the stallion an affirming nod. "She's right. Don't worry, son. Trixie and I will calm Gwen down. You just sit tight for a while. Twilight will come back when she's good and ready too."

Peter hesitantly nodded, holding his soft gaze on the ground. "Oh, Twilight. I'm so sorry."

Just outside of the Treebrary, Adagio watched with a wicked grin. "Great job, Sonata. I guess even you can be quick on the uptake from time to time." She shifted her gaze towards the direction where Twilight retreated. "And she's heading _right_ for them, too. This is almost too easy!" The siren hurried after the alicorn with no objection. "I can't wait to see exactly what those things do. I guess the little princess will just have to find out first."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Two Spiders, One Web, Part IV

_**Chapter Fourteen "Two Spiders, One Web, Part IV"**_

Twilight walked on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres, unable to raise her saddened gaze from the ground. Her emotions were a whirlwind, shifting from anger to depression without any form of rhythm. She was upset with everypony for not understanding her plight, and her heart ached, threatening to break at the mere thought of her husband leaving her for a reflection of his past. Twilight slowed to a halt, brushing a hoof over her sore eyes.

It wasn't fair to make accusations towards anypony, whether or not there was evidence to support that claim. In any case, she made a scene, and all Twilight had to show for it was immense embarrassment and frustration. The alicorn raised her gaze skyward before letting out a defeated sigh. As a pony that exercised rational choices, Twilight knew that the best solution was to just talk to Peter and Gwen about her feelings. Whether or not they confirmed her worst fears remained to be seen, but for now, she needed to clear the air.

However, as Twilight turned to take her leave, a chill trailed up her spine. She shivered involuntarily before stealing a glance at the dark gathering of trees next to her position, the Everfree Forest. Although her initial fear of the forest had dissipated over the years, a certain level of discomfort remained, and she knew not to travel near the old woods haphazardly, lest she wind up petrified in stone again by a cockatrice… or worse. With a low sigh, the alicorn readied herself to depart, but a being flashed into existence in a burst of light mere hoof-lengths from her position.

Once the energy dissolved, the form of Adagio came into view, the siren bearing a wicked smile. "Are you lost, Princess?"

Twilight inhaled sharply as her eyes widened at the sight. "You! You're one of the sirens. Adagio, right?"

"How flattering. You remembered my name. Too bad it'll be the last thing you recall," Adagio dryly muttered, narrowing her gaze on the princess. Suddenly, something rustled through the leaves of the bushes in the Everfree before several large thorned vines slithered out into view, each closing in on Twilight from countless angles. The trailing plants passed Adagio, ignoring the siren, and she cackled wildly. "They're clearly drawn to you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Don't keep them waiting!"

One of the vines lunged out towards Twilight, but as it neared, she lowered her horn and fired a magical beam in its direction. However, the energy slammed into the plant, only to seep into its being harmlessly. Twilight's eyes widened at the sight before she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the vine's reach. Three of the enhanced weeds from the forest charged the mare with the same ferocity, forcing the alicorn to take flight at the last second, but they maintained their pursuit with seemingly endless range as more joined the chase.

Twilight continued to fire bolts at her pursuers to no avail, with each vine growing in girth and size by the second. One vine raced past the others and wrapped around the alicorn's leg, stopping her flight instantaneously. The others latched onto every limb, including her neck, before slamming the mare roughly to the ground. Twilight desperately attempted to use her magic to free herself from the vines, only for them to remain seemingly unfazed from the mare's efforts. They proceeded to drag her into the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest even as she desperately persisted in her struggle to escape.

Freeing her hoof momentarily, Twilight weakly struck the burly vines before they entangled her body in a cocoon of thorned, trailing plants. The alicorn released a scream as her world faded to black, retreating into the darkness. Perhaps out of instinct, her hoof reached out one last time, but it was for naught, as one vine slithered around her limb, silencing the mare's protests for good. Adagio felt a surge rumble within her while a dark aura emitted from the vines, and the siren erupted into wild laughter as negative energies rushed into her body at an astonishing rate.

 **-u-**

"So, Princess Luna turned into Nightmare Moon? Wow, that's really something!" Sonata exclaimed, flipping through the pages of what was her third book. "So much has happened while I've been gone. It's gonna take forever just to catch up with the times!"

Peter grinned. "You're actually not that out of touch. Luna was talking in the ancient Canterlot tongue when she came back, and she just got out of that recently." He arched a brow at the siren before managing a smile. "I never would've taken you for the reading type, Sonata. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

Mayday exhaled, rolling her eyes. "I knew you couldn't resist saying that. I wanted to beat you to it."

Sonata snorted involuntarily, bursting into short laughter. "Classic!"

After a brief moment, Gwen quietly entered the living room and earned the collective gazes of everypony nearby. Peter waited until the mare took a seat beside him before he placed a hoof over her shoulder. "Hey, there. How are you feeling?"

Gwen inhaled deeply before sighing. "I'm better, but that's not saying much. Mrs. Parker really lightened my mood." She offered the stallion a stern gaze. "Sorry, Peter. I really went off the rails earlier and said some things I really shouldn't have."

Peter's smile remained intact. "Hey, I'm fine. Save your apology for Twilight. You two can kiss and make up when she gets back."

"It's been almost three hours. Does Twilight usually stay gone for this long when she's upset?" Gwen questioned, arching a brow at the clock across the room as its smaller hand neared four.

Peter frowned, folding his hooves together in a nervous manner. "I don't really know. This is a first for me. I've done a decent job of keeping Twilight from snapping too hard."

"Except when you play Hide-or-Die with Mom," Mayday interjected with a nod.

"Those are intentional," Peter stated matter-of-factly, raising a hoof. He walked over to the window and glanced outside before turning to face Gwen. "The last time I unintentionally _really_ ticked Twilight off was years ago, back when she was still pregnant with Mayday. Even then, all she did was give me the silent treatment for a bit. It was pretty tame compared to this."

Gwen tilted her head to the side. "What did you do exactly?"

Peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I played a game of cat and mouse without telling Twilight. Let's just leave it at that."

Before their conversation could proceed further, a blaring alarm echoed throughout Gwen's cranium. She clutched at her head and shifted her gaze about frantically. "Whoa! Spider Sense! Something's coming!"

Peter furrowed his brow. "I don't sense anything." The stallion paused, glancing off to the side. "Unless my Spider Sense is on the fritz again—?"

Faster than anypony could react, a pair of vines burst through the walls behind Peter before ensnaring the stallion in a vice-like grip and lifting his frame from the ground. A second pair attempted to do the same to Gwen. The mare's sixth sense blared as they neared, allowing her to scoop Mayday into her hooves and flip across the room just out of their range. Aunt May, Trixie, and Spike rushed into the living room, only for a vine to wrap around each of their waists respectively and hold them in place in midair.

Countless vines began to slither around the walls of the Treebrary from the outside, blocking out all forms of light until the entire abode was cocooned in the living plant's hold. The front door slowly opened, and the vines blocking the entrance parted, allowing a silhouette of a caped figure to come into view before hovering inside. Everypony's eyes widened at the individual's identity, recognizing her bright purple fur, wings, and violet mane with the pink and blue streaks at its center. However, her warm gaze had been replaced by a cold, malicious one, as a jade glow emitted from her sclera.

She wore metallic black plates over her hooves with a blue star insignia that resembled her cutie mark at the center. This symbol was on the medal around her neck which held her black cape in place, and its shine was rivaled only by the crown on her head, the insignia being at its center as well. Twilight brushed her cape to the side, never losing her fanged smile in the process. Adagio entered behind the alicorn with a bright tint in her eyes while a dark green aura seeped into her body.

Sonata shook her head wildly. "Adagio?! What's going on?"

Adagio chuckled, shivering involuntarily once her body completely absorbed its share of negative energy. "I just carried out Discord's plan and activated his Plunder Vines. I _assumed_ you were in on it," she trailed off, frowning as her friend shot her a look of disapproval. "I should've known better than to give you credit prematurely, but it's fine for now, since the ends met the goal."

Gwen narrowed her gaze on the poofy-maned siren. "What are you talking about? What did you do to Twilight?"

Adagio grinned. " _I_ didn't do anything. The Plunder Vines have merely unleashed all of the negative emotions that Twilight was holding back. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with her. She's simply… airing her grievances."

"Indeed," Twilight whispered, her voice held in a dry husk before a stern glare formed in her eyes. She never averted her darkened gaze from Gwen, even as the vines holding her family members captive gently locked them back into their respective rooms while barricading their doors. Peter was the exception, with Twilight raising a hoof to guide the vine holding him closer to her. "I don't blame you for what's happened, dear. I finally understand the problem." She bore down on her teeth, scowling at Gwen. " _She_ is the problem. Once I take care of her, things can go back to normal for our family."

Peter strained, attempting to squirm free from the vine's hold around his waist. "Twilight! You're not yourself! You have to fight whatever's controlling you!"

Twilight narrowed her gaze, smiling. "You're right. I've never felt better. However, I am not Twilight anymore. My name is Twivine Sparkle from now on."

That same second, a vine slithered behind Mayday and pulled the filly from Gwen's grasp before she could hope to react. Twivine's horn glowed momentarily as the vine lowered Mayday into her room. "Sit tight, honey. Mommy needs to have a private talk with Daddy and his friend," she growled, slamming the door via magic. The alicorn sharply turned towards Gwen, sending out a force wave, and the blonde was knocked back, flying through the nearest wall into the library. Twivine scoffed. "You're nothing but a homewrecker. I'll never let you take Peter away from me."

Twilight slowly began to trot towards Gwen's position, ignoring the hole in the wall left in her wake, but Sonata stepped in front of the alicorn with her hooves stretched out. "That's enough! Adagio! Stop this!"

Adagio motioned with her hoof, prompting Twivine to step to the side as she approached Sonata with an exasperated glare. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that you've _actually_ grown attached to these ponies?"

Sonata nodded. "Yes! They're my friends! You _know_ this isn't right! Peter can help us! You just have to give him a chance!"

Adagio growled under her breath. "You're an idiot. You _always_ have to let your feelings get in the way of everything! Well, I'm not in the mood to argue with a brick wall. Just stay out of the way. We'll talk about this later." Adagio unleashed a melodic tune from her mouth, generating a magical barrier around Sonata's body. Placing a hoof against the shield, the siren hummed and sent the energy bubble and its captive prey outside of the Treebrary. Adagio slowly followed Sonata, pausing to share a glance with Twivine before stepping outside. "Have your fun, Twivine. We'll speak more about you-know-what later."

Twivine grinned in response, taking a peek inside of the room Gwen had been blasted into, but a hoof struck the side of her face, knocking the alicorn back. She shot a glare towards the source while holding a hoof over the sore spot on her cheek, spotting Gwen in a defensive stance while in her White Widow costume. Twivine sent out a pair of vines after the mare, each attacking from both sides. Gwen ducked under the first attack, causing the plant to strike the wall, and she flipped over the second, diving across the room before throwing a fierce kick into the root of the vine holding Peter in place. The vine relinquished the stallion, and he landed on his hooves next to the mare.

Gwen waved her hoof, holding her masked gaze on the alicorn. "You're naked! Get dressed! I'll hold her off!" Peter nodded, galloping across the room. He avoided a trio of vines, hurdling over the first two before sliding underneath the third to reach the library. Gwen groaned under her breath as Twivine's glare deepened. "Look, I get that you're mad, but this isn't the way to go about it!"

"Mad?" Twivine growled, prompting a vine to erupt from underneath Gwen's position. The plant wrapped around the mare's waist before speeding towards the ceiling, slamming her body repeatedly against the obstruction. Twivine pointed her hoof to the side, and the vine threw Gwen through the nearest door. Magical energy enveloped the mare's body, levitating her from the ground. She was dragged across the floor before skidding to a halt underneath the alicorn. A vine wrapped around her neck, and Twivine snarled. "You haven't seen me mad yet!"

A shockwave generated from around the alicorn's body, rocketing Gwen out of the Treebrary. She rolled across the ground, exhaling once her momentum ceased at the front of the yard. "That girl… has some _serious_ anger management issues." Hopping to her hooves, she raised a masked brow. "How has Peter even _survived_ their marriage this long?"

Twivine materialized behind the White Widow in a burst of light, unleashing a bolt of magical energy. Gwen swayed to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectile before spinning around with a high kick. Twivine's horn glowed and conjured a barrier around her body, deflecting the attack. A pair of vines erupted from the ground, tearing through the earth before surrounding the White Widow. Each lashed out, with Gwen dodging every attempt, but one latched onto the mare's tail, allowing another to slam across her chest.

The blow knocked her to the ground, sending her into a violent roll. The vines neared their stunned prey, but the glider burst from the cellar door, flying into the fray. The mechanism took aim, sending out an electrical burst, and bolts of lightning charred the plants, causing Twivine to collapse to a kneeling position momentarily. Peter, garbed in his Spider-Mane costume, flipped high into the air and landed next to Gwen before offering a hoof.

"Anyone got some weed killer?" he quipped, pulling the mare back to a standing position.

Gwen huffed. "See, this is why I hate plants. If I never see another flower in my life, it'll be too soon!" A series of vines burst from the ground once more, quickly surrounding the pair. Gwen's exasperation only grew, evident by her groans. "I'm _so_ going to deck the next guy who gives me roses!"

Peter reached down, plucking a nearby daisy from the ground and blindly offering it to the mare. "I guess I just made this awkward."

"Not funny!" Gwen exclaimed, raising her gaze as Twivine hovered over their position.

Twivine looked to the stallion with a disappointed gaze. "So… you've really chosen to betray me? Again?"

Peter waved his hooves defensively. "I'm not betraying you, Twilight. I never will, but I have to get some sense back into you. This isn't you!"

"Do you _really_ intend to fight me, Peter?" Twivine questioned, her eyes softening. "Is this really what it's come down to?"

Peter shook his head furiously. "I _don't_ want to _fight_ you! I just want you to come back to your senses!"

"I _am_ within my senses!" Twivine yelled back before letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to fight you, either, Peter. Can't you see that?" She glanced to Gwen, pointing a hoof at the mare. "Can you really not see how she's tearing us apart, even now?" She sobered, holding a stern yet saddened glare. "I warn you now. Stay out of this…"

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry, Twilight. You know I can't do that."

Twivine felt her heart sink as her eyes began to water. "So, this is how it's going to be. You really _do_ choose her over me."

Peter shook his head. "No! It's not like that! You know it isn't!"

Gwen shook her head. "There's no point trying to reason with her, Peter. She's clearly not herself right now." She glanced to the stallion. "We have to use force."

"I can't just _attack_ my wife! I won't!" Peter exclaimed, throwing out his forehooves.

Gwen narrowed her gaze. "We're not going to _kill_ her!" She looked up to the mare above them. "We're just going to stop her and figure out how to fix this."

"Sure. Fine," Peter groaned, holding still as the surrounding vines sent tremors coursing through the ground. A violet aura glowed from Twivine's eyes as the plants grew more furious. "I just hope my wife doesn't kill us before then. Promise me you'll be gentle with her."

"You want me to go easy on the demigod that's ready to rip out our guts and hang us by our entrails?" Gwen questioned sarcastically, shifting close to the stallion. "You are way too soft for your own good."

Peter nodded. "She's still my wife. I'm entitled to be gentle with her. Till death do us part, as they say."

Gwen raised a masked eyebrow. "I don't think they meant that so literally. Where does it say in the wedding vow that the wife can murder her husband?"

Spider-Mane shrugged. "Probably in the column that said it was okay for the husband's ex-girlfriend to come back from the dead and ruffle his wife's jimmies. Something told me to read the fine print."

The White Widow released an exasperated groan. "I used to want to be married like you, but then I took an idiot to the heart." She forced a grin. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm _still_ jealous of Twilight. I guess I'm a total sucker for your puppy dog love and loyalty."

Peter chuckled. "You like me."

"Shut up," Gwen blankly muttered, thankful that her mask hid the blush burning in her cheeks.

"Enough!" Twivine roared out, slamming a vine on the ground. "It seems I have no choice then. Once I'm finished with you, my Plunder Vines shall spread all across Equestria. I'm going to take what is rightfully mine. If I can't have Peter, then I will have the world. I will rule over Equestria like a goddess."

Gwen paused. "A goddess named Sparkles…?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. Twilight, I always said that your name is so cute that it can't be taken seriously. How about _Sparkle-Butt_? The _Librarian_? Oh! I got it! The _Adorkable Waifu_!" Twivine growled as black clouds filled the previously blue sky. Spider-Mane alternated his gaze between the alicorn and the dark sky, his complexion paling. "Aw, applesauce. I should really start keeping my mouth shut."

Gwen nodded. "You should, but you won't."

Both ponies below alternated their gazes between the growing number of vines around their position. Twivine rubbed a hoof over one, grinning evilly as it hissed in response. The others slithered closer to the pair of spiders. One of the vines lunged out, forcing Peter to deliver a swift uppercut once it was within range. Another came from the side, but Gwen hopped into the air, driving a kick into it from above.

Spider-Mane unleashed an array of webbing, managing to stick several of the plants together, and Gwen attacked their roots with a straight punch, severing their ties to the earth. The vines wilted, dissipating from existence. However, Twivine merely scoffed as her horn emitted a bright light. Somehow, even more vines erupted from the ground and surrounded both Spider-Mane and White Widow, forcing the ponies to stand with their backs against each other.

A pair of vines sped out, capturing both ponies. Gwen freed herself, but the plant retook its hold, wrapping around her neck, waist, and legs while binding her hooves behind her back. Peter reached out to the mare, only for the vine holding him to tighten its hold before it slithered around his hooves, chest, and neck. Twivine walked underneath their position, grinning as both spiders struggled in her grasp.

Peter groaned, straining. "I've seen enough hentai to know where _this_ is going."

Gwen exhaled, her speech muffled as a vine slid over her mouth. "Seriously?! At a time like this?! That was too easy, even for you! Have you no shame?!"

"I wouldn't be in this business if I did!" Peter yelled, the vine twisting his body.

Twivine raised her hooves triumphantly. "Submit."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Two Spiders, One Web, Part V

_**Chapter Fifteen "Two Spiders, One Web, Part V"**_

The vines wrapped around their bodies tightened, slowly squeezing the life out of both ponies. Peter strained, feeling some of the thorns grind against his being. "This is _exactly_ how I saw my day going."

Gwen struggled in her vine's grasp, wincing as its binding continued. "Is your wife always this crazy? I mean, actions speak louder than words, and my crushed ribs are screaming that she's loony."

"Well, there was that one time in bed that Twilight got a little crazy, but I mean that in the most complimentary way possible. Did you know that dorks are the biggest perverts?" Peter questioned, managing to slide a hoof over the vine around his waist.

Gwen nodded, swaying her hips enough to loosen her vine's grip on her midsection. "That explains a lot. Tentacles don't really do it for me. I think your wife is going about this all wrong, and I thank the heavens for that."

Peter slowly pried the vine from his waist. "Speaking of which, are the three of us into some sort of whackjob psycho-sexual thing, or are we in actual peril? Just wanted to check because I feel like we're entering a weird area right now. I'm up for trying new things, Twilight, but I have my limits."

"Silence!" Twivine howled, the corner of her mouth twitching as she scowled. "I will not tolerate your insolence anymore!"

"Hey, princess! Bap!" Gwen exclaimed, shaking furiously in midair.

Twivine arched a brow at the mare. "What?"

Faster than the alicorn could react, Gwen slipped free and landed mere hoof-lengths away. "I said… _bap_!" she screamed, delivering a fierce punch to the jaw.

The blow staggered Twivine, but she shrugged it off, retaliating by firing a magical beam at her foe. Gwen flipped to the side as the attack detonated upon striking the ground. A shockwave erupted from the impact which sent the White Widow flying, but the mare landed on her hind legs, skidding across the ground until her momentum ceased. Gwen raced towards the alicorn in an upright sprint, dodging every bolt of energy shot in her direction with swift movements. However, a vine burst from the ground and wrapped around the mare's tail, stopping her momentum instantaneously along with a burst of pain from the base of the seized appendage.

Gwen snapped her head back. "Crap! Not again— Ah!" The vine lifted the mare into the air by her tail before it slammed her into the ground with enough force to shatter the earth and generate a dust cloud. Twivine walked over to the newly formed crater, smiling as Gwen slowly climbed out of the rocky ditch. Peter flipped over the alicorn's head, unleashing an array of webbing around her frame. The gossamer glowed as Twilight's horn emitted magic, and the energy dissolved harmlessly, causing the alicorn to growl under her breath. While Peter helped Gwen to a standing position, the mare shook the cobwebs out of her head. "You think that'll hold her?"

Spider-Mane nodded. "It should slow her down. She doesn't have super strength to break the webbing, and it cancels out her magic, so I'd say we're good." One of the thorned vines dipped behind the alicorn, cutting the gossamer free. Twivine held a bemused glare as the entire collection of thorned vines hissed at the opposing duo of ponies. Peter exhaled. "Well, I've been wrong before."

Twivine unleashed a wave of energy, sending both ponies crashing against the vines surrounding the Treebrary. Gwen landed on her back and shook her head. "This is going well."

Peter groaned, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "We have to snap Twilight out of this without hurting her. I know she's still in there somewhere."

Gwen winced, rubbing a hoof against her hip. "Even if Twilight is in there, she doesn't seem too eager to talk to us. What makes you so sure she'll listen?"

"You haven't seen Twilight mad. When she's serious, you can tell. She's holding back," Peter muttered, spinning his legs before flipping to a defensive stance.

Gwen performed a rising hoofspring, tilting her head to the side at the stallion. " _This_ is holding back? Just how powerful is Twilight?"

Peter shook his head. "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"You sure can pick them," Gwen snorted, her masked eyes furrowing as the alicorn slowly approached their position while hovering. "So, what now? You want us to hold back against someone that can vaporize us without batting an eye? Fine. I'm stupid enough to listen to your suicidal advice. So, _please_ tell me that you at least have a plan?"

Peter nodded. "I do, actually. I know how she ticks. We're going to be as annoying as possible."

Gwen raised a masked eyebrow. "Wait. Didn't you just say that she's holding back? Now, you want us to go and make her genuinely mad?"

Peter chuckled, motioning with a hoof. "Twilight's powerful, really smart, and _very_ by the book, but there is one thing she is really bad at. She loses her focus and is distracted really easily when she's mad or frustrated. Why do you think I love teasing her so much? It's so easy to get a reaction out of her. Now, add in the fact that she has a short temper, I just can't help myself. It's fun," he trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides, she's really cute when she's angry. Have you seen her when she's flustered? It's adorable. She does this thing where she purses her lips out and pouts."

Twivine's face scrunched, her lower lip poking out instinctively. "I-I, I do not!"

Peter grinned, glancing back to Gwen. "See what I mean? I've come to know my wife really well over all these years." The stallion chuckled, removing his mask before tossing it to Gwen. "Just sit back. I got this. A husband's about to annoy his wife to the point of no return."

Catching the stallion's mask, Gwen's blank eyes widened. "Wait. _That's_ your plan?!"

Peter turned, offering the mare a confident wink. "Trust me! I got this all figured out."

Removing her own mask, Gwen folded her forehooves with a skeptical frown. "It's your funeral..."

Peter shook his head. "Nah. Twilight's still in there somewhere. She won't kill me." The stallion glanced off to the side with an uneasy smile. "I hope..." Pausing for a moment, he cleared his throat before turning to his wife. "Hey, Twilight!"

"Twilight is gone! I am Twivine!" the alicorn barked, narrowing her gaze on the stallion.

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "Really? You keep responding to Twilight, but you keep insisting your name is Twivine? Are you dealing with an identity crisis? If so, I know this great psychiatrist in Baltimare you could go see about that. He can even help you with your anger management issues!"

Twivine growled. "I do _not_ have an identity crisis! Nor do I need to see Dr. Tranquil Flow for _any_ reason!"

Peter waved a hoof. "Ah-ah-ah! Only _Twilight_ would know that! You're not Twilight, _right~_?" Twivine's growling grew in ferocity, her horn beginning to take a violet glow, and the surrounding vines hissed violently in response. However, Peter didn't falter and instead leaned against a rock with a hoof, holding a blank stare. "Now, see? That's why I tell everypony _you're_ the abusive one in this relationship. You have 'attack-first-and-ask-questions-never' programmed into you. We're _so_ going to need couple's therapy, because you never take into account how _I_ feel!"

Twivine's eyes softened, her angry expression faltering. "That's... that's not true..."

Gwen craned her neck back. "Wow. She's like an emotional yo-yo! Your wife's not bipolar, is she?" The mare glanced off to the side. "I can't believe I'm actually going along with this…"

"I am _not_ bipolar!" Twivine shouted at the top of her lungs, stomping a hoof into the earth with enough force to cause a vine to sprout out from behind her and speed towards Gwen. "Will you two take this seriously?!"

Sidestepping the attack before the vine crashed down next to her, Gwen furrowed her brow. "Well, that was easy..."

Peter laughed, holding a wide smile. "Like I said, she loses focus when she's angry. And I'm just getting started." The stallion pointed at the alicorn. "You say you're not Twilight, huh? How about if I tell Gwen a couple of your secrets? Like, did you know that Twilight had a crush on Princess Celestia until she was fifteen! _Fifteen_! Can you believe that? Talk about a teacher's pet!"

Flustered, Twivine's irises flashed to a shade of bright violet before retaking their darker tone. "Shut up! You promised not to tell anypony about that!"

Peter waved his hoof dismissively, sharing a glance with Gwen. "Wanna know something else? Twilight's thong size is much bigger than you think!"

Twivine's face was as red as a tomato, and the vines wiggled freely, as if losing connection to the alicorn. She gritted her teeth in spite of the pink blush filling her cheeks, whining, "Stop it!"

Peter motioned his hooves suggestively and swayed his hips. "I like big butts, and I cannot lie~! You other brothers can't deny~! My wife's size eighteen plot~! She drops it like it's hot~!"

Twivine shook her head furiously, unable to hide her embarrassment. "I-It's not that big anymore! I've lost weight!"

Peter cackled. "That was Mayday's weight you lost! You got it right back when you gave birth to Ben, but trust me! I'm not complaining! The extra weight went to the right spot! Those early morning slaps on the butt I give you every morning? That's my way of saying thank you!" The stallion winked at Gwen. "Twilight says you're welcome in her own way! Did you know _she's_ the one that instigates my perviness? Librarians are closet pervs, and Twilight's no exception. She keeps a latex suit for Funday Sundays!"

A small vein throbbed over the alicorn's temple, and the temperature in her face escalated to the boiling point, evident by the beads of sweat forming over her forehead. The bright green glow in her eyes dissolved, returning to its normal violet shade fully. The vines lost their luster, standing idly while the mare shook her head. Suddenly, tremors shook the earth furiously before the vines began to wiggle about wildly.

The alicorn narrowed her gaze, inhaling deeply as her entire body emitted a luminous magical aura. Violet energies enveloped the vines surrounding the Treebrary, and the entire plant's strands relinquished their hold on the home, sinking back into the ground harmlessly. Twilight's wings flapped, lifting her body into the air, and she turned to face the remaining vines, each hissing before lunging towards the alicorn. Her eyes shot open, her irises fading behind a blinding light.

A violet bubble shield materialized around her body, deflecting every blow as the apparent dozens of vines lashed out in wild whipping motions. The tip of the alicorn's horn held a bright glow, and the vines slowed to a halt, retreating back underground. The dark clouds in the sky faded from sight, allowing the atmosphere to reclaim its clear beauty. As quickly as it came, peace overcame chaos, and Twilight levitated back to the ground, her dark attire disappearing from sight.

Gwen stared at the alicorn with a widened gaze, slack-jawed as she turned to face the stallion. "Whoa. You weren't kidding. Twilight's a powerhouse."

Peter nodded triumphantly. "I told you so! That's my wife!" The stallion stood, giddy as he raced to the alicorn with open hooves. "Honey! I'm so happy that you're—!"

Like lightning to a bolt, Twilight threw her hoof into Peter's forehead with an earth-shattering crack. Gwen blinked, watching as the stallion tumbled back in a heap with the scowling princess standing over him. Not even the strongest there is, the Incredible Hulk, could match the strength of a furious wife's scorn, and the greatest superhero in history was once again bested effortlessly by a dainty pony princess in a single blow. Yet Peter knew of this glaring weakness and embraced it, wrapping his hooves around Twilight's body lovingly in spite of the mare's clear irritation with him.

Peter rubbed his cheek against Twilight's affectionately while a knot swelled under his horn. With a growl, Twilight managed to pull away from the embrace before locking Peter's head within her forelegs, twisting his neck to the side. "I can't believe you _said_ all that!"

"I can't believe you _hit_ me!" Peter strained, struggling within the mare's grasp. "Somepony call the cops! This is clearly domestic abuse!"

Gwen chuckled. "To be fair, I would've decked you, too, had I been in her shoes. You don't kiss and tell." She smirked, folding her forelegs. "You're on your own in this round, Spider-Mane."

Despite the great difference in strength, the mare's submission became too much for Spider-Mane to bear, prompting him to slap the ground with a hoof repeatedly. "Uncle! I give up! I'm sorry!"

Twilight closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as her eyebrow twitched momentarily before releasing her hold on the stallion. "Fine, but if you _ever_ do that again…" Peter pulled himself to a standing position, never losing his smile. He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Twilight's forehead before pulling her back into a warm embrace. The alicorn let out a sigh, eventually returning the gesture and burying her face into the stallion's chest. "You know me too well… I'm so sorry."

Peter managed a smile. "I'm supposed to. I love you. Don't worry about it." His ears perked at a soft sound. He peeked down, finding Twilight lost in a slumber. The stallion grinned before lifting the mare bridal style in his hooves. Gwen joined his side, both ponies sharing a smile. Peter turned his gaze to the front yard and surveyed the extent of damage done to his property, eyeing the potholes, broken walls, and scattered debris. "Man. I really hope our insurance covers this."

Gwen snorted. "What? Is the policy under magical mishap forgiveness?"

Peter nodded. "Why, yes, actually. We just upgraded to that plan last year." After receiving a wild stare from the mare, the stallion held a humorless smile. "Yes. That's actually a thing."

Gwen blankly stared at the stallion and threw her hooves into the air in a defeated fashion before walking into the Treebrary, hopping over a pothole in the process. "I'll never understand this place."

As Peter followed behind the mare with Twilight in tow, Adagio watched from a distance with a smug grin. "I've gotta hand it to Discord. When he told me how this plan was supposed to work, I thought he really _was_ crazy, but it looks like everything's going according to plan. He's much more intelligent than I gave him credit for. I'd better head back to Tartarus and let him know what's happened." The siren turned, her smile never faltering. However, her eyes widened at a belated realization. She tapped a hoof against the barrier in front of her holding Sonata in place, causing the shield to dissolve. Adagio sternly stared at her friend, frowning in disappointment. "When we get back, we're going to have a little talk."

Sonata managed a weak nod, pausing to steal a glance at the Treebrary. She sighed before silently following Adagio, and both mares vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Renovations were being carried out on the Treebrary the following day. While the holes in the walls had been filled, there was still plenty to fix. Luckily, the Parker/Sparkle family had hired the best constructive workers in all of Equestria, and at their current pace, they would finish the Treebrary's repairs within the span of a week. With their work done for the day, the construction crew departed, leaving the family to themselves.

Peter walked into the living room with a cup of warm tea, offering it to Twilight as she rested on the sofa. The doctor paid a house visit that morning and informed everypony of the alicorn's condition. Twilight's transformation and sealing of the plunder vines had left the mare drained, mentally and physically, to the point of collapse. Worse still, the plunder vines had drained a large portion of her magic. Fortunately, from what the doctor had gathered, Twilight would make a full recovery in a few short weeks. Peter shared a nod with the doctor before trotting back into the kitchen.

"How is she?" a female questioned from behind, prompting Peter to find Gwen standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Is she doing any better?"

Peter nodded, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to the mare. "Certainly better than yesterday. Twilight's so drained that she's practically dead on her hooves. I'm just glad that the doctor said she'll be fine. Twilight just needs a few weeks to relax and recover."

Trixie trotted into the room with small laugh. "Yeah. Good luck keeping that workaholic still for more than a day," she muttered, retrieving the cup of tea Peter had just poured with her magic before taking a drink. "The world could end, and that mare would still insist on keeping to her schedule."

Shooting Trixie an exasperated glare before pouring himself another glass, Peter shook his head. "I'll see to it that Twilight gets some rest. I'll probably have to strap her to the sofa, though."

Gwen laughed. "Like _that_ would hold her."

Peter let out a sigh, shrugging as he dropped a sugarcube into his drink. "Yeah… probably not, but since she can't use her full magic for a while, maybe I actually have a chance?"

Trixie grinned into her teacup. "Don't worry, Peter. We'll _all_ be keeping an eye on her to ensure that she's well rested, whether she likes it or not." Turning to leave the room, Trixie levitated her empty cup to Peter, swapping it with her own after he finished stirring. "So don't worry about Twilight."

Glaring at his now empty cup, he looked up to Trixie. "Why are you being so mean to me today?"

Trixie huffed, raising her snout. "I'll have you know that yesterday's little debacle shredded my bedding, not to mention the bed itself." Turning back to the stallion, she put a hoof to her chest. "This left yours truly without a proper place to sleep last night."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "And that's somehow _my_ fault? I don't get why you're complaining. You're getting a bigger room now."

Trixie pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I can't very well blame Twilight, what with the condition she's in, now can I?" She questioned, smirking as she brought her cup to her lips. "So you'll just have to do."

Peter shot the mare a blank stare. "You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you've been telling me for years now." Her expression shifted into a smug smile before turning and trotting out of the room. "Just like you've told me that it's also part of my charm."

Peter grumbled under his breath. "Narcissist."

"I heard that!" Trixie shot back from the other room.

Gwen covered her mouth, failing to muffle an involuntary snort. "That girl has pretty good hearing."

"I told Gwen some of Twilight's secrets yesterday. Don't think that I won't spill yours, too, Miss Trap Fetish," Peter added, sharing a coy glance with the blonde.

Trixie popped her head back into the kitchen with a heavy glare, her cheeks flushing. "Don't forget that threat goes _both_ ways, Peter."

Peter folded his forehooves with a frown, his face as pink as the mare's. "It seems we've reached an impasse."

Gwen arched a brow at both ponies. "Um, I need an adult?"

"I _am_ an adult," Peter and Trixie stated simultaneously, with the mare quietly taking her leave while the stallion exhaled.

"Now, I feel dirty for listening," Gwen chuckled, holding a warm smile. The entire room distorted that following moment, shifting until strands of webbing materialized into existence. Gwen alternated her gaze about while Peter blinked at the abrupt change of scenery. "Well, this feels familiar."

Madame Web materialized into existence between Gwen and Peter, causing the stallion to stagger back while the mare yelped involuntarily. Julia held a coy smile. "Hello, Peter Parker and Gwendolyn Stacy. Pardon my intrusion."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Would it kill you to knock instead of dropping in unannounced?"

Gwen managed to slow her heart rate to a steady pace before exhaling. "I honestly think you get a rise out of surprising people."

Madame Web rested a hand on the nearest strand of webbing as her expression retook its stoic form. "Say what you will, but I must congratulate you two for preventing yesterday's crisis. You exercised trust and unorthodox ingenuity."

Peter shrugged and chuckled. "I guess it isn't often that someone trolls their opponent into submission. If only all the bad guys were that easy." The stallion paused, his complexion paling as he smiled wryly. "I just hope my wife isn't _too_ ticked at me about it."

Gwen was slow to respond, alternating her gaze between Peter and Julia. "Is that why you sent me here?"

"Not entirely," Julia coolly whispered, earning a bewildered expression from both ponies. She held out her open hand as a strand of webbing hovered over it, the gossamer growing brittle. "I've arranged this entire thing for both of your sakes. The days ahead will be challenging in ways you can only imagine, but I'm afraid that as you were before this visit, neither of you were mentally prepared for what lies ahead."

Gwen furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Madame Web paused as the webbing repaired itself, solidifying before retaking its place within the surrounding wall of gossamer. "Your hearts were broken from recent events. Gwendolyn, you shouldered blame for what happened to your world's Peter Parker, but that pain has been lifted, replaced with hope."

Gwen blinked in response, glancing off to the side. "Well, I guess it's because I kind of have an idea of what life would have been like if Peter had survived. I mean, sure. My Peter and this one are very different from each other, but it's in the best ways possible." She placed a hoof over the stallion's shoulder. "He's funny, smart, charismatic, and loyal. I guess I'm more relieved that there's someone capable of keeping him in check."

Julia nodded, turning towards the stallion. "Peter, you couldn't forgive yourself for what transpired during your travels in the future timeline, and while that lingering doubt remains, you've remembered to cherish the present and not dwell in the past."

Peter huffed, forcing a smile. "We only live once. You should always cherish those around you, because you can lose them at any given moment. I should know. I lost Uncle Ben, Gwen, Twilight, Mayday, Trixie, Luna, and everyone else." His smile grew genuine, showing bright teeth. "Seeing Gwen again really made me happy. It gave me a chance to make up for lost time. I really needed this. Thank you… Julia."

Madame Web returned the stallion's smile. "There is still much for you to learn and many more obstacles for you to overcome, but… you are welcome, Peter." Julia folded her arms, nodding. "I believe it is time for you to return home, Gwendolyn. Spider-Woman is needed."

Gwen nodded, holding her gaze on Peter. "As much as I would like to stay, she's right. My dad's probably worried sick about me."

Julia shook her head. "There is no need for concern. While you have been in Equestria for a week, only four hours have passed in your world."

Peter arched a brow. "That reminds me of something. How is that possible? Time moves fifteen times faster on Earth than it does for Equestria. Gwen's been here for a week. By that logic, she's been gone from Earth for over two and a half months." The stallion narrowed his gaze on the woman garbed in crimson. "You said that you had to break some rules to make this whole thing happen. What did you mean exactly?"

Julia, in spite of her blindness, simply stared in Peter's direction with a stern silence for what seemed like eons. "You will learn the truth in due time when the light is at its bleakest and all hope seems lost."

Peter merely exhaled a response, shrugging. "A cryptic answer as usual. I _would_ say that I saw this coming, but that'd be redundant."

Madame Web faced the mare. "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes."

That same second, the entire area distorted, morphing back into the Treebrary's kitchen. Madame Web vanished from sight instantaneously, leaving both ponies to ponder in silence for several seconds. Their reunion was as brief as their soon-to-be departure. There was so much to say, yet not enough time to do so. Gwen choked back a sob, resisting the urge to cry. Peter allowed his emotions to speak for him, wrapping his hooves affectionately around the mare's neck.

Gwen slammed her eyes shut and yielded to the warmth spreading over her body. She managed a smile, tightening her own hold. What was once a low feeling was replaced with a sense of hope, that everything would be fine. Across another dimension, in the form of a reflection of their past, Peter and Gwen found closure in each other's presence. They eventually parted, with the blonde wiping her face clean of her tears.

"It was fun while it lasted, huh?" Gwen sniffled, forcing a smile.

Peter nodded, managing a grin. "We really enjoyed your company, Gwen. Thanks for helping me save my wife and home."

"Are you about to leave?" a small voice questioned from behind, earning the collective gazes of both ponies. Mayday held a soft hazel gaze on the blonde as she slowly closed the gap. "Do you have to?"

Gwen smiled sweetly, lowering her body until their gazes were inches apart. "I'm afraid so, Mayday. There's still a lot of work that I have to do at home, but I can talk to Madame Web about letting me come visit every now and then."

"Okay. Do you promise?" Mayday whined, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Gwen nodded, holding her smile. "I promise." The mare scooped the filly into her hooves with a grin before she could hope to tear up. "Do you promise to stay on your best behavior while I'm gone?"

Mayday didn't immediately respond as her ears drooped into her mane. "S-sure…"

Gwen smirked before playfully grinding her hoof into the top of the filly's head. "Promise me~!"

Mayday yelped, giggling uncontrollably in the mare's grasp. "Ah! Haha! Okay! I promise!"

Gwen smiled triumphantly. "That's more like it! I'm going to miss you, May."

Peter laughed at the sight before his eyes widened at a realization. "I'm not going to let you go without taking a picture first." The stallion trotted out of the room, pausing upon reaching the front door. "I'm going to look for the camera. Mayday, could you let your aunts and uncle know that Gwen's about to leave?"

"Sure, Daddy!" Mayday chipped, scurrying out of the room to the quickest of her ability while Pete retreated into the cellar in hopes of locating his device.

Gwen inhaled deeply before letting out a deep sigh. She could lament in her building melancholy, a small unwillingness to part ways with this world that had forged a place in her heart. The mare's ears perked at the sound of approaching hoofsteps. Gwen turned, her eyes widening as Twilight quietly entered the room. The alicorn's movements were stiff, her exhaustion apparent, but she found a seat, taking it across from Gwen. An awkward silence filled the room, with neither mare faltering.

Gwen chuckled sheepishly. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be walking around? Peter's bound to have an ulcer if he saw you right now."

Twilight glanced off to the side, pursing her lips. "Honestly, I do have that coming. If our roles were reversed, I'd almost chain Peter down if it meant keeping him rested, but even as I am now, I have to talk to you before you leave."

"You're as stubborn as your husband," Gwen grinned, nodding.

Twilight's cheeks glowed. "We may have our differences, but we have just as much in common." Sobering, the alicorn inhaled deeply before sighing. She bit down on her lip, struggling to form the words her mind struggled to create. "Gwen... I wanted to apologize to you. For what I did… for what I said." The mare paused, her eyes softening as she glanced off to the side. "Looking back… I really acted cruel towards you, and that was unfair of me. I'm truly sorry, Gwendolyn."

Gwen shook her head, waving a hoof dismissively. "Look at you, getting all formal on me," she commented with a soft smile. "It's alright, really. I forgive you for what happened."

Twilight looked back to the mare, returning her smile in earnest. "Thank you. That really makes me feel better to hear you say that. I felt so guilty once I realized how petty I was being." Twilight's eyes softened, making contact with the other mare's. "However, I didn't just want to apologize to you. I also wanted to thank you."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Twilight chuckled before wincing, placing a hoof over her sore cranium, but she managed a warm smile regardless. "You've really cheered Peter up. He's been so miserable for the past few weeks. Ever since you came to visit, he's had a complete turnaround. He's been really energetic, cheerful, and all around happier than usual. That just bothered me for all of the wrong reasons. Now, I see just why he's so interested in you."

Gwen snorted, shaking her head. "You really _are_ dense. Trixie told me that you tend to miss the obvious hints. Again, you _and_ Peter have that in common." The mare leaned closer to the alicorn, shifting her gaze about before winking. "Keep this between us, but do you want to know why I have such a crush on Peter?" Twilight paused briefly, before hesitantly nodding, earning a large grin from the blonde across from her. "It's because he's so devoted to _you_."

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise, inhaling sharply and squeaking as she placed a hoof over her racing heart while it skipped a beat. "Are you... really serious?"

Gwen's smile widened. "Almost every time we talked, Peter was always gushing over you. He's even shown me a number of pictures from your wedding and anniversaries. Almost every sentence that came out of his mouth ended with something about how perfect his wife was, or how much he loved her." The blonde rested her chin against her hoof. "It's really quite romantic, you know? Seeing a guy _that_ devoted to someone he loves is truly heartwarming, _and_ he's a prince? Come on! This is almost like a fairytale love, but it's _actually_ real!"

Twilight stared wildly at the blonde, her body frozen at her words alone. "I... I had no idea about any of that... Peter never mentioned anything like that. All he ever talked about was you."

Gwen face-hoofed, shaking her head with a smile. "That guy really _is_ hopeless. Saying all the right things to the wrong people. However, I can't help but admire him all the more for it. It's part of his charm. He's so simple-minded."

Twilight chuckled, again grabbing her head with a wince as a spike of pain shot through it. "It's just one of the many, many things that makes me love him so much."

Sighing, Gwen nodded. "It really is. Which is why I got so upset with you when you started throwing the accusations around that Peter wasn't interested in you. Trust me when I say that out of all of the girls in the universe, you're the _only_ one that Peter has his eyes on." In spite of her blossoming red cheeks, Gwen grinned. "If anything, _I'm_ jealous of _you_!"

It was a strange thing, as if those sentences were the signals to which despair, love, and anxiety had been longing for. A surge of emotion released itself from deep within Twilight; yet, she found herself unable to form any of the words that raced through her mind. Instead, tears slowly began to form, streaming down her cheeks as her jaw trembled. Unable to maintain her composure any longer, the alicorn broke down into an explosion of uncontrollable sobs.

She was so horribly wrong. Her husband had never stopped loving her, not even for a moment, and she chastised herself for ever doubting him. Gwen offered Twilight a soft cloth, allowing the alicorn to clean her face. Even after wiping away her tears, Twilight's eyes continued to shimmer, and the warmth in her chest still burned bright—begging to be released. Amends had to be made. To her husband, and to her faith in him. She only wanted to repay that loyalty in full.

Twilight had ignored those feelings long enough, sharing a glance with Gwen. "Thank you so much for telling me that. I lied to myself over the past two years that I forgave Peter for what happened between him and Sweetie Belle. I never held it against him because it was beyond his control, but I couldn't forget what he did. That's not right on my part. I should've trusted him." Placing a hoof over Gwen's, Twilight smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Gwen. You reminded me why I love Peter so much in the first place. He's given me no reason to distrust him, and I think it's time I finally start loving my husband the only way I know how: earnestly. I can move on… for both of our sakes."

Gwen sniffled, her lips quivering. She and Twilight embraced each other, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. The blonde smiled. "I'm counting on you to take care of Peter."

"It's a promise," Twilight whispered, a great weight lifted from her shoulders.

Several minutes had passed, and everypony was ready to see Gwen off. Aunt May bit down on her lip and waved even as tears streamed down her face. Trixie and Spike eyed the portal behind the blonde with saddened expressions, but they managed a smile, each offering their farewells respectively. Mayday bounced in place, waving eagerly as she held her newly-crafted iPod in hoof. Twilight watched as Peter closed the gap between him and Gwen, but all sense of trepidation had long since dissipated, with support taking its place as the alicorn joined his side.

"It's been a blast, guys," Gwen whispered, alternating her gaze between the stallion and alicorn.

Twilight smiled. "Please come back. If not, we'll come see you instead."

Peter grinned, holding up his camera. "One last souvenir before you go!" The stallion turned, offering Trixie the device. "I hope you don't mind!"

Trixie huffed, offering no objection before stepping in front of the trio. As the unicorn readied the camera, Peter wrapped his hooves around both mares' shoulders while they all stood upright on their hindlegs. However, they both could only smile before placing a hoof over the stallion's hips from both sides. Twilight brushed the side of her head against Peter's cheek, and Gwen winked, playfully sticking out her tongue as the stallion smiled widely. As symbolic as the camera's flash was before their unified smiles, their broken hearts had been mended and joined as one.

Everypony watched as Gwen departed, sharing a gaze, but her impression had been felt by all of them and would last for the rest of their days.

* * *

Madame Web watched the Web of Life from the comforts of her living room. A female being materialized into existence in a doorway across from Web's position, concealed by the shadows of the lightless, adjacent room.

Julia peered her head up as the woman's thoughts reached her mind. "I must thank you. Peter Parker and Gwendolyn Stacy were in dire need of encouragement. I am not worried about what awaits Gwendolyn, but I fear the worst for Peter."

" _Do you think it will be enough?"_ the woman across from her questioned, folding her arms across her breasts.

Julia frowned, placing a hand over the strand of webbing holding Peter's image. "I am not sure. Peter is steadily losing his connection to the Web of Life. I can no longer see his future until or if his Spider Sense returns. I truly wish I could understand what was causing such a development. I only pray that Zecora can help him remedy the situation before it's too late."

The woman huffed. "I'm not entirely enthusiastic about it. The Parkers' luck is quite infamously known for working against them." She smiled, waving her hand dismissively while grinning. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't drawn to that aspect about them, but I must admit that Peter's is truly extraordinary."

Julia furrowed her brow. "Time is of the essence. We have our contingency plan, should things go awry. Can I trust you to be prepared if that time comes? I'm clearly breaking a lot of rules, but… with you, this somehow seems perfectly normal."

"What can I say? This _is_ my job, and it's in my best interest to look out for my perfect catalyst," the woman grinned. "Subtle chaos is the best kind, after all. Besides, I can't be _too_ obvious with my interference… not when I'm so close to getting what I want."

She stepped into the light, revealing her slightly-pale dark skinned form. Her snow white hair was long, its black ends reaching the lower half of her shoulders. The woman wore a simple matching, tan and light-brown pinstriped suit, the clothing hugging her voluptuous form tightly as its dark brown vest was fully buttoned. A fanged smile formed on her face as she straightened the pink tie under her neck, and her yellowed-crimson eyes glimmered before she placed a golden gloved hand against her hip.

"I'll stay in touch, Julia," Eris smiled, raising a hand. "Watch over my darling Peter." With a snap of her fingers, the humanized draconequus vanished from sight in a burst of light.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Crossroads

_**Chapter Sixteen "Crossroads"**_

Deep within the darkest void, Peter drifted aimlessly. A small light emerged in the surrounding darkness before it took the form of a platform underneath him. Peter opened his eyes, finding himself having taken his human form once more. He glanced down at the floor, acknowledging the stained-glass style painting of two designs of one individual. Wearing a simple jacket and shirt, Gwen Stacy reached out to her super-heroine counterpart, Spider-Woman, while the latter did the same in response.

Peter knelt down and rubbed a hand over the smooth, marble surface. While he did so, the surrounding darkness distorted as a figure materialized into existence a few feet behind his position. Peter blinked before turning to face the intruder, and his eyes softened at the all-too-familiar sight of luscious blonde hair and warm blue irises. It was the symbol of his past that led into his future. A small breeze brushed between them as Gwen and Peter simply stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"It was good seeing her again, wasn't it?" Gwen whispered, her voice low and unreadable. "You knew it wasn't _me_ , but you almost tried to fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

Peter glanced off to the side. "You two are just so much alike. There are some differences, but in the end, she was what I remembered fondly from you."

Gwen folded her arms before shaking her head disapprovingly. "Keep telling yourself that. You're only fooling yourself." Her tone lowered, turning cold. Trails of darkness materialized under Peter's feet before a pair of black tendrils latched around his legs. The young man readied himself to resist, but more strands shot up, wrapping around his wrists. Gwen walked over to Peter until she stood over his sinking figure, her blank gaze unwavering. "You told her everything about your personal life. I can't say that I had that same luxury. You never told _me_ that you were Spider-Man."

"It was to protect you," Peter weakly countered, straining as more tendrils pulled his body into the spreading darkness.

Gwen scoffed, remaining still as a large crack spread across the center of the foundation of the platform. "Look at how that turned out. You managed to get my father and I killed in the span of a month. If you had simply told me the truth beforehand, our deaths could've been prevented, but you were so afraid of the idea of me hating you that it ultimately blew up in your face."

The darkness had reached his chin, enveloping everything else. However, before he could be completely consumed, a weak throb tremored in the back of his cranium. A small shockwave erupted, causing the crack in the platform to spread even further, and the darkness surrounding his body faded from sight, dissipating into nothingness. The area shattered before breaking apart into large chunks of marble. Having lost his footing, Peter plummeted into the abyss while Gwen watched from what remained of the platform.

"You try, only to fail, and we're always the ones that pay the price," Gwen coldly declared, her form vanishing from sight. "You'll eventually fail your family, too. When that time comes, will you be able to make the necessary sacrifice? Or will you fail them, just as you failed everyone else?"

Peter's eyes shot open, and the stallion glanced about wildly as his racing heart slowed to a moderate pace. "Again?" he groaned, straightening his posture as he settled back into his place in bed. Twilight mumbled softly in her sleep before nuzzling her body further into the stallion's. Peter stared longingly at the alicorn, wrapping a hoof delicately around her body, and he rested his chin against the top of her head. Taking in the sweet scent that her lavender mane exuded, the stallion's mind drifted into an aimless void, but there was trepidation, lingering doubts left in his nightmare's wake. His eyes softened before closing. "I won't let anything happen to you again… I promise."

 **-u-**

Within the depths of Tartarus, Adagio slowly paced back and forth before Sonata. The light blue mare sat with her gaze centered on the floor. Aria watched the two silently from a few steps away, a feeling of unease growing inside her. The longer the orange mare remained silent, it only added to the building sense of anxiety for all three sirens.

Before long, Adagio stopped her pacing, standing directly before Sonata. "You want to tell me exactly _why_ it was that you were at Spider-Mane's house earlier?" she asked, a disappointed frown accenting her furrowed brow. "Because the last time I checked, I distinctly remember saying for the two of you to stay away from him after the incident at the Gala. He's an obstacle, and he'll ruin our plans if you let him get too close."

Sonata raised her saddened gaze to meet the mare in front of her. "It's because he's my friend. He wants to help us with—"

"Peter Parker, _Spider-Mane_ , is _not_ your friend!" Adagio interjected venomously, bringing a hoof to her chest. " _I_ am your friend. _Aria_ is your friend. _We_ are your friends!" She stomped her hoof down in frustration. "We are here for a _reason_. Something you keep forgetting, it seems."

Sonata glanced off to the side. "I didn't forget…"

Adagio shook her head. "Then, do you simply not _care_!?" She marched right up to her cohort, pointing a forehoof right into her face. "We're here to help Discord remove Celestia from power. To change Equestria, for better or for worse. I don't care. It's not our _job_ to care." She took a deep breath for taking a step back. "But you know what I _do_ care about?"

Sonata weakly nodded. "What she did to our kind."

"Exactly," Adagio replied, stomping her hoof down once more. "Celestia is _directly_ responsible for the fates of our friends and families. We all had others we wanted to come home to. Now, we will _never_ have that chance to see them again. All because of her!" Adagio inhaled deeply before growling under her breath. "She is our _enemy_. Anyone who stands between us and her is also our enemy. Spider-Mane will not just sit back and let us dethrone her. He _will_ try to stop us. That makes _Peter Parker_ our _enemy_."

Shaking her head, Sonata stood up. "It doesn't _have_ to be that way! Peter wants to help us find another way. We don't _have_ to keep hurting others."

Adagio exploded into laughter at the other mare's words. "Do you _seriously_ believe that? Fine. Let's pretend for a moment that he _does_ find a way for us to coexist with ponies or any other magical creature. What exactly will that even solve? How does that change why we are here in the first place? You _know_ how terrible that other world was!"

Sonata glanced off to the side, her eyes softening. "I don't know."

Adagio scoffed. "Exactly. We still have our job to do, regardless of what Parker's capable of doing for us. Discord gave us a second chance when no one else would." The siren exhaled. "Have you already forgotten that it was _ponies_ who had Starswirl banish us from this world in the first place? Between that fact and Celestia's careless actions, I look _forward_ to the day that the Sinister Six marches on Canterlot and grinds Celestia's rule into dust! We're going to finish what we started ages ago and bring _justice_ for every one of our kind that royal nag let starve to death, and it starts with Spider-Mane! We're going to take him out of the equation! No questions asked! Understand?"

Sonata was slow to respond. The heavy weight and truth behind Adagio's words conflicted greatly with her own feelings, like two opposing beams exploding upon coming into contact with each other. Unable to reply, Sonata looked to Aria for comment, desperate to hear an opinion outside of her own and Adagio's. Aria's stoic expression softened at the sad look that her friend gave her.

"She's not wrong, you know..." Aria whispered, her ears lowering into her mane as she glanced away. "It's because of Celestia that we'll never get to see any of our friends or family again." She let out a long sigh, settling her gaze back to Sonata and straightening her posture. "It'd already been centuries since I last saw my parents. Knowing now that I'll never get to… it's not something I can ignore, Sonata."

Sonata's gaze lowered. "I've already met so many wonderful new friends since we've been back, though. Peter, Twilight, Gwen..."

Sonata's innocent response caused Adagio's eye to twitch before she emitted a low growl. "You're pathetic."

Aria shook her head and let out another sigh before kneeling down next to Sonata. "Look, I like Peter, too, but we made a promise to Discord. He gave us our freedom back. We owe him until we've finished the job we came here to do." Aria trailed off, lowering her mouth until it was inches away from Sonata's ear. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really want to fight Peter either, but we _have_ to if it comes down to it. Who knows what Discord might do with us if we go back on our word? Do you understand?"

Sonata eventually nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, Adagio. I'll stay away from Peter and the others."

Watching as Sonata slowly exited the room with her head lowered, Adagio turned to Aria with a stern look once their friend was out of hearing range. "You know as well as I do that she can't stay away from him. Keep an eye on her. If she leaves, follow her," She declared, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Report back to me _immediately_ if she does anything stupid. Got it?"

Aria huffed, waving a hoof dismissively. "We don't have to do that. Sonata's not going to betray us."

Adagio exhaled, facehoofing. "I'm not worried about _that_ , you idiot! I just don't want her to go doing anything that might screw this up for us. Thinking isn't exactly Sonata's strong point. You know that as well as I do." The orange mare let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "I hope Discord has us move out sooner rather than later. I'm getting really sick of Parker complicating everything. If things don't hurry along, I might end up having to destroy him myself if that's what it takes to keep Sonata safe."

"Maybe, but then again, what if Peter's methods really can work?" Aria questioned with a frown, folding her forelegs. "He's not a bad guy. I think he's pretty cool, honestly."

Adagio huffed. "They won't. You know why they won't? Because they _can't_. If it were really that easy, we'd have figured it out ourselves long ago, saving ourselves all this trouble," She spouted, furrowing her brow. "Besides, do you _honestly_ believe that he genuinely wants to _help_ us? His _enemies_?" The mare forced a laugh. "He's obviously just using sweet words and shallow promises to gain Sonata's trust so he can learn more about us and use that information against us. This is why I want you to watch her."

Aria scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Your paranoia and distrust of anything with more than a single brain cell can be really irritating, you know that? Sonata's at least brave enough to give him a _chance_ , but you're dead set in your ways, as usual. You never trust _anybody_ , not even us." With a sigh, Aria shrugged before slowly departing in the direction Sonata had taken. "Well, whatever. You don't want Sonata getting too attached to Peter? Fine. I'll keep an eye on her. My advice, though? Try not to get too attached to that power you've been building. Do I really need to remind you where that got us in the other world?"

Before Adagio could respond, Aria departed with a knowing gaze, and the Dazzlings' leader scowled, mumbling to herself and lowering her glare to the ground. "I know what's best for us. Those two clearly don't know anything!"

* * *

Peter fell back onto the sofa in the center of the Treebrary, letting out a sigh as thoughts of the previous night's dream plagued his mind. It had instilled a very real fear to his very core. He very well may not be able to defend his family if something were to happen. Madame Web and Zecora's cryptic warnings only added to his building trepidation. With Twilight weakened and unable to defend herself, it would be left to him to watch over and protect the family by himself, and considering that his track record left much to be desired, the stallion was not willing to take any unnecessary risks.

Peter rolled over onto his side. "What should I do? I'm not sure I can do this on my own. I was barely able to stop Twilight, even with Gwen helping me." He frowned, pulling himself into a sitting position. His brow furrowed into a concerned gaze. "I can't risk it. I'll have to send them somewhere safe until I'm sure of what's happening."

Twilight weakly walked into the room, leaning against the wall for support. She arched a brow at the stallion. "You can't risk what?"

"Twilight?!" Peter blurted out, rushing over to the mare's side. Twilight let out a surprised squeak as the stallion lifted her frame into his hooves. "You're supposed to be resting!" he declared, gently placing the alicorn down over the sofa before placing a hoof over her shoulder. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Twilight leaned into the stallion's touch, cooing as his hoof brushed her cheek affectionately. "I know, honey, but I have to stretch my legs every now and then."

"You can barely _walk_. Why are you trying to stretch? Rest and relax. You constantly stress that to me," Peter exhaled, tapping his hoof lightly against the alicorn's forehead. "If I tried this, you'd ground me so hard."

Twilight blankly stared at the stallion, laughing weakly. "So, is _this_ what's it's like on the other side? Now, I see why you ignore me sometimes."

Peter frowned. "That's because _I_ have natural accelerated healing. _You_ don't. Your accelerated healing is tied to your magic. That means you have to be more careful with your rehabilitation until your magic comes back. Right now, you're as frail as the next librarian… more so, without your magic to defend or heal yourself with."

Twilight pursed her lips. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Of course not. You're my partner, but we both make up for each other's weaknesses," Peter calmly countered, diminishing some of Twilight's apprehension. "I'm the muscle. You're the sorceress. You're the White Mage to my Warrior." He sobered, planting a soft kiss on the mare's forehead before resting his chin over her crown. "I'm saying you're a normal pony. You're not some mutated alien that can have a grenade explode in his face and maintain some form of attractiveness."

Twilight giggled. "Attractiveness?"

Peter arched a brow. "So, you like me for my personality?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I do," Twilight nodded, poking the stallion's chest. "It's just a coincidence that you happen to be cute as well."

Peter's eyes widened as his face flushed. Fumbling on his words for a moment, he eventually chuckled sheepishly. "You're the only one that leaves me speechless. I guess the dainty pony princess really is Spider-Mane's weakness, huh?" He leaned forward, capturing Twilight's lips in his own for a brief yet affectionate kiss. They parted, their tastes as engaging as they were ten years ago. Peter smiled, wanting the moment to last forever, but he sobered, frowning as a lingering fear resurfaced. He took hold of Twilight's hoof as his eyes softened. "Honey… We need to talk."

Twilight furrowed her brow at her husband's sudden change in tone. "Oh, um… okay? What's wrong?"

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing. "I just have a bad feeling that something terrible is about to happen, and I can't just shake it. Whatever Discord is planning, he's starting to hit too close to home. First, he brings Venom back, and now, he's getting _you_ involved." The stallion glanced off to the side. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because I didn't think ahead. You're my wife, the mother of my children, and I love you more than you can possibly imagine." Peter's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, honey, but I need you to go to Canterlot for a while. It'll just be safer for you there. You should take the whole family with you. I'll stay here."

"What?! You want me to just leave you here _alone_!?" Twilight blurted out, narrowing her gaze on the stallion. "I'm your partner! We're in this together! I'm not going to just leave you to face whatever Discord has planned alone."

Peter shook his head before placing both hooves over the mare's shoulders. "Of course you're my partner. You always will be, but please just hear me out. You're in no shape to defend yourself right now, and I'm not confident I can protect you _and_ everypony else." The stallion edged closer until his face was inches away from the alicorn's. "I just need you to head to Canterlot until you're well. You can't use any magic, and you can barely stand. At least in Canterlot, you'll have better protection under Princess Celestia, Luna, and the knights. I'll also ask Applejack and the others to stay there with you, just in case."

Twilight opened her mouth, as if ready to object, but she deflated with a defeated sigh. "Fine. I really don't like leaving you alone at times like this, but you're right." The princess pursed her lips with a pout. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not really capable of protecting anypony right now, much less myself." The alicorn furrowed her brow and stared intently at the stallion. "Although, you could give me one good reason why I should let you stay here by yourself. Tell me why I shouldn't be worried about you being here alone."

Peter managed a smile. "Because I have the loving affection of a moon bear to back me up."

Twilight was slow to respond before yielding with a nod and a small smile. "Okay."

The following morning, a carriage was parked outside of the Treebrary. As Spike, Trixie, and Aunt May finished loading their luggage, Peter and Twilight sat on top of Ursa's head. Ben cooed in his mother's hooves while Mayday nuzzled against the astral bear's fuzzy cheek, earning a content purr for her efforts. Peter and Twilight never averted their gazes from each other, reveling in the moment for as long as they possibly could.

"Promise me that you'll stay safe," Twilight whispered, feeling the temperature in her face rise. Biting down on her lip, the mare rested the side of her head against the stallion's. "You _have_ to visit. Keep the Treebrary clean while we're gone. Don't push yourself too hard. If you get hurt, please come to Canterlot. Oh, and—"

Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's mouth, grinning. "I'll keep in touch. I promise." After earning an affirming nod from the mare, Peter lifted her into his hooves, bridal style, before climbing down from Ursa's head. The stallion carried Twilight into the carriage, pausing to ensure that she was seated firmly and properly. He then lightly booped the tip of his muzzle against Ben's, earning a content giggle from the baby colt, and Peter turned to Twilight, giving the alicorn a firm kiss. Once they parted, he brushed a hoof against her cheek. "I love you."

As Trixie, Spike, and Aunt May made their way into the carriage, Twilight smiled sweetly at the stallion. "I love you, too."

Once Peter stepped out of the carriage, Mayday flew into his hooves. "Aw! I don't wanna go!"

Peter returned the gesture, tightening his embrace on the filly. "I don't want you to go either, but it's only until this whole thing cools off. I promise I'll visit you and your mother every chance I get." The stallion placed Mayday in the carriage. "Don't blow up the castle, okay?"

Mayday nodded with a chuckle, before kissing her father's cheek. "I promise."

Peter closed the carriage's door, waving off everypony inside as the stallions galloped off with it in tow. Ursa nudged her nose against the stallion's back, and he weakly smiled, patting the astral bear's cheek. "Looks like it's just us now, girl." He watched the carriage disappear into the horizon, and his heart sank, the silence surrounding his usually robust home fueling his loneliness. Peter sighed. "And now we wait."

"You're really an idiot, you know that?" a feminine voice declared from behind him before Trixie materialized into existence in a burst of light.

Peter shot his head back at the unicorn, alternating his gaze between her and the carriage. "What?! How?! Why?!"

Trixie huffed, turning her head and raising an eyebrow. "Have you honestly forgotten my mastery of illusions, Peter?" Shifting into a proud posture, the mare brought a hoof to her chest with a smirk. "I simply conjured a magical hologram to project my glorious visage alongside the others. I have Twilight to thank for teaching me such a skill over the years." The stallion stared at the mare, slack-jawed. Trixie's confidence never wavered as she poked Peter's nose with a hoof. "Really, now, did you _honestly_ expect me to just leave you here all alone with only your thoughts? You're at your worst when you think profusely. The last thing we need is Spider-Mane tripping over his own hooves because he thought himself into a corner."

Peter shook his head, placing his hooves over the mare's shoulders. "I can't protect you! I'm not screwing around, Trixie. You _can't_ be here right now."

Trixie scoffed, never averting her firm, violet gaze from the stallion's concerned stare. "You won't have to protect me. Besides, this is _my_ choice, and you can't make _my_ decisions for me. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she declared with a nod, closing her eyes and raising her snout.

"You're not necessarily fighter-material, Trixie," Peter whispered, narrowing his gaze.

Trixie opened an eye and huffed. "Who ever said anything about fighting?" She faded from sight, tapping the back of Peter's shoulder before materializing back in front of the stallion. "An illusionist has many tricks up her sleeves to escape harm. Besides, I've been taking lessons from Twilight in teleportation magic. Granted, I can't travel nearly as far as her, but I can certainly get out of harm's way." Peter prepared to object again, but Trixie raised a hoof before he could hope to do so. She calmly shook her head. "Just give it up, Parker. I'm staying here."

Peter scratched the back of his head, exhaling. "What about Twilight?"

Trixie chuckled triumphantly. "Trust me. She knows what I've done. In fact, my mention of staying with you has given her some peace of mind." The mare paused, stealing a glance at the astral bear behind the stallion. "While you have Ursa to protect you _physically_ , somepony has to help you keep a clear head." Trixie brushed a hoof through her silver-blue mane. "So leave Twilight to May and her friends. With me here, there's nothing to worry about."

With a defeated sigh, the stallion shrugged. "It's not like I can win any argument with a girl."

"A fact you'll do well to remember." Trixie smugly grinned, patting the top of the stallion's head. "Come. I'll make us some lunch in the meantime."

As the mare trotted into the Treebrary, Peter followed closely behind before spinning the mare around and pulling her frame into an embrace. "Thanks, Trixie," he whispered, managing a smile.

Trixie sighed, returning the stallion's affection. She kept her face hidden from his view, but her smile was just as warm as the sun. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Reaching the edge of Tartarus, Sonata paused for several seconds before letting out a sigh. While she understood what Adagio and Aria had just said about Peter and Celestia, a large part of her felt deeply conflicted. For the first time in ages, a nostalgic tension tugged at her chest. Sonata whimpered, rubbing a hoof over her sore eyes. She longed to see him, hoping to preserve what had been built with somepony that willingly gave her a chance without question, but there were loyalties to uphold, to those that had practically been there since the start. Her life was quickly approaching a crossroad she was terrified of meeting.

"Just how do I _really_ feel about all this?" Sonata whispered to herself, glancing off to the side.

"Where are you going?" a voice questioned from behind. Sonata's eyes widened before she turned to find Aria sitting with her forelegs crossed and wearing an obvious frown. "Don't tell me that you _seriously_ plan to leave after we just had that talk." An awkward silence filled the space between them. Aria closed her eyes briefly before letting out a sigh. "Did you hear _anythin_ g that Adagio and I said?"

Sonata fidgeted in place. "Um, yes. I heard you," She replied, glancing back to the edge of Tartarus. "I was just going out for a bit of fresh air."

Aria shot her a blank stare. "I'm not _stupid_ , Sonata. You plan to go see Peter again, don't you?"

Sonata smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Aria facehoofed, letting out an exasperated groan. "Why do I even bother? Look, Adagio asked me to keep an eye on you. She's afraid that you'll do something stupid to screw up everything we've been working for."

Sonata rapidly shook her head. "I wouldn't do anything like that! It's just that…" Her eyes softened. "I don't know. I just like Peter and his family. They're _really_ nice ponies." She looked at the ground, tracing a circle along the stone floor with a hoof. "Besides, Peter saved my life from Glacius. I owe him."

Aria's stoic demeanor faltered at her friend's words, softening. "He… really went out of his way for you, didn't he? And all for a complete stranger." The mare's gaze shifted to the ground. "Just like he did for me..." she delivered through a silent whisper, unheard by the other mare. Aria closed her eyes, furrowing her brow and rubbing her temple in quiet contemplation for several long seconds before finally letting out a frustrated growl. "Whatever. Just go. I don't even care anymore."

Sonata's eyes widened. "You won't tell Adagio?"

Aria paused, her brow lowering in thought, but she simply shrugged before turning to depart, shaking her head. "Just don't do anything stupid. We've come too far to have everything fall apart now."

Sonata's sullen expression evaporated, replaced by a large smile as she galloped over to the other mare, capturing her from behind in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Aria!"

Aria glanced away, huffing dismissively as her face heated. "Whatever. Just get out of here."

However, before Sonata could venture too far, Discord materialized between both mares with a toothy grin. "Now, now, we can't let our _big star_ leave at a time like this!" He declared, pulling Sonata to him and wrapping a pawed arm around her. "There's an important announcement about to be made, ladies!"

"Big star?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced to Sonata before narrowing her gaze on the draconequus. "What's going on?"

Discord smiled widely and clapped his paw and talon together, causing the trio to disappear from sight before materializing into existence within another area of Tartarus. Norman Osborn arched a brow at the sirens while Electro simply scoffed at their sudden appearance. Adagio folded her hooves across her chest, closing her eyes and shaking her head disapprovingly at Sonata. While Tirek walked into the area, his wrinkled features held a smile under his cloaked form.

The draconequus grinned mischievously, waving a glowing talon until a map of Equestria took form in midair. "Good news, everypony! It's finally time to carry out our big plan! The stars have aligned, and the proper preparations have been met! We'll finally begin first thing in the morning." The Green Goblin cackled in response while sparks of lightning escaped from Electro's horn. Discord turned his crimson gaze to the light blue siren, his fanged smile growing. "And we'll be starting with _you_ , Sonata! How does, oh... Baltimare sound?"

Aria's eyes widened greatly at the announcement. "What? Sonata's starting?"

Adagio grinned evilly with a low chuckle. "Well, since she is _so_ eager to see him, it's only appropriate she goes first, right?" The mare glanced to Sonata out of the corner of her eyes with a smirk. "That's not a problem, is it, Sonata?"

Sonata's ears lowered into her mane as she hesitantly shook her head, biting down on her lip. "N-No. No, it's not… I'll handle it."

Discord nodded feverishly. "Perfect! Head out first thing in the morning. You know what to do." The draconequus smirked as his body faded from sight, "In the meantime, however, I have important business with a promising young filly in Canterlot."


	17. Fall of an Empire, Part I

_**Chapter Seventeen "Fall of an Empire, Part I"**_

Peter sat in the confines of the Treebrary's cellar, shifting through an array of scattered notes across the table. The contents within an incubator boiled while walls of text scrolled down the computer screen. With all that was transpiring, he had not forgotten the promise he had made to Sonata and Aria. Unfortunately, their genetic makeup was proving to be more complex than he had anticipated.

Finding a safe and healthy feeding method for the changelings was challenging, but it paled when compared to doing the same for the sirens. Peter directed his attention to the computer screen, holding a hopeful gaze. However, the results were negative once again, with a red 'X' filling the screen. The stallion slammed his hoof on the table next to him in frustration. Its legs gave out from the force of the impact, and the piece of furniture collapsed effortlessly.

Exhaling, the stallion picked up each piece of the broken table before disposing them in the scrap pile. "This is going about as well as I expected."

The door to the cellar opened, allowing Trixie to descend the stairs with a small plate of two sandwiches in her magical grasp. "I hope that was the good kind of crash," the mare muttered, pausing to survey the damage with an arched brow before giving the stallion a knowing glare. "I understand how frustrating it is, but please try to refrain from destroying any more furniture. The last thing I want to hear is Twilight pitching a fit because her husband leveled the house." She huffed, setting the plate down on the nearest table. "While I _am_ here to watch over you, I will _not_ be held responsible for any damages you cause. We've already exceeded the quota for this year, and I _don't_ want our insurance company to drop us."

Peter exhaled, rubbing a hoof over his eyes as he made his way to the computer. "It shouldn't be _this_ difficult to polarize the feeding process of the sirens to match something similar to the changelings."

Trixie propped herself onto the table, sitting upright alongside the computer. She brushed a hoof through her silver-blue mane. "They're two completely different species, Peter. I imagine there'd have to be some difficulty."

The stallion scrolled through the walls of text on the screen, narrowing his gaze at a particular passage highlighted in crimson. "Of course, but what I mean is that I'm on the verge of a breakthrough. There's something in the sirens' DNA that's rejecting the process I'm trying to exhibit. If I can find out what it is, I can reverse the polarities and give Sonata and the others a new way to feed." Peter lowered his head and groaned. "I'll need another blood sample from Sonata and probably one from Chrysalis so I can better compare the two."

"There's plenty of time for you to figure that out," Trixie declared, placing the plate down next to the stallion. "You should eat. Skipping breakfast is not a hobby you should start."

Peter eyed the meal with a furrowed brow. "What are you? My wife?"

Trixie snorted, ignoring the pink tint that filled her cheeks. "No. I'll leave that questionable privilege to Twilight. However, you _are_ one of my best friends, and that means you have no right to make me worry." She edged the plate closer to Peter. "Now eat."

As Peter yielded to the mare's demand and proceeded to eat one of the sandwiches, Trixie eased into the nearest seat before crossing her legs. "Stop thinking so much about it. The answer will come to you in good time. Even I can't deny the legitimacy that your intelligence holds when you're _not_ doing stupid things."

Peter weakly smiled after finishing his snack. "Why is it that you always have the most twisted way of giving compliments, especially when it's toward me?"

"Because it's you," Trixie replied, holding a smile that was both sweet yet condescending. To Peter, it was vintage Trixie. The mare lowered her stoic demeanor, brushing her cheek against the stallion's warmly. "I give special treatment _only_ to you. Consider yourself fortunate."

Peter rolled his eyes as the temperature in his face rose. It did nothing to lower his exasperation. "Is it the same as considering a hernia fortunate?" Trixie offered no immediate response. Instead, she simply flicked her hoof, swatting the stallion's horn. Peter yelped as a jolt of pain traveled from his appendage into his forehead. "Ow! Why are you and my wife so abusive to me?"

Trixie simply smirked. "Again, because it's you."

Peter exhaled, glancing off to the side. "The women in my life _never_ make any sense."

Suddenly, the cellar door opened once again, earning the collective gazes of Peter and Trixie. Before long, Princess Luna trotted down the stairs and paused upon spotting the stallion. "Ah, Peter. There you are."

Peter smiled, waving. "Your Holiness."

Luna straightened her posture while a stern glare formed in her eyes. "This is not a time for levity."

"Good. Because I can't fly— Ow!" Peter offhandedly quipped before earning a firm smack to the back of the head from the unicorn.

Trixie waved afterwards, grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the aches out of her hoof. "Good morning, Princess Luna."

Luna smiled at the mare. "I appreciate the thought, Miss Lulamoon, but I'm fairly used to Peter's antics by now." The alicorn's smile faded, all sense of humor dissipating. "I'm sorry, Peter. I wish I could have come under better circumstances, but we have a situation building in Baltimare. Somepony's causing destruction to the center of the city." Luna's frown deepened. "It's one of the sirens."

Peter's eyes widened at the statement. "Wait. What!? Which one?"

Luna furrowed her brow. "The light blue one. Her name escapes me at the—"

Peter shot up out of his seat. "Sonata?!" He glanced to the side. "But she was just here a couple of days ago. She seemed fine. What could've made her snap?"

Trixie alternated her concerned gaze between the princess and the stallion. "While a bit eccentric, I got the impression that Sonata was quite friendly and aloof. Why would she commit such a violent transgression all of a sudden?"

Luna narrowed her gaze. "They _are_ working with Discord. I imagine this is surely more _his_ work than hers."

"I don't like it. This just has bad news written all over it," Peter grumbled, rushing to the chest in the corner of the room before kicking it open and retrieving his classic heroic attire. "I'll take care of it."

The alicorn shifted her line of sight to the stallion as he finished sliding his costume and mask on. "Peter, I'm going with you."

Peter shook his head while checking the web-shooter mounted on his hooves. "No. I need you to stay in Canterlot. Keep Twilight and the kingdom safe in case this turns out to be a distraction or a trap." Peter walked up to Luna, holding up a hoof. "As much as I don't wanna think about it, two of the sirens are still left unaccounted for. That fact alone really bothers me."

Luna was slow to respond before hesitantly nodding. "A fair point. I understand. Please be careful. I will maintain watch from Canterlot should something happen."

After the alicorn vanished in a burst of light, Peter slid the straps of his knapsack over his shoulder before leaping onto the Spider-Glider. As the cellar's hatch doors propped open, the stallion shared a glance with Trixie. "I'll be back."

Trixie nodded, her violet gaze soft yet stern. "Make sure that you do."

Peter waved before the glider's engines ignited. The thrusters fired, giving the stallion flight, and he rocketed out of the cellar, reaching the clouds in a matter of seconds. Trixie watched as his silhouette faded into the distance. She placed a hoof over her chest, offering a silent prayer for one of the two beings she cherished above all else.

* * *

Approaching the outskirts of Baltimare, Spider-Mane leaned into the Spider-Glider and began his descent into the city. As he scanned the streets below, it didn't take him long to find evidence of Luna's words upon reaching the heart of the city. Hopping down from the glider, Peter surveyed the extent of the destruction to the surrounding block. Everything formed of glass had been all but shattered, and large cracks had been formed in the stone walls of almost every building in sight. A number of smaller buildings had even begun to crumble and collapse from whatever force had assailed them.

Peter's eyes softened at the sight. "Oh, Sonata... Please tell me there wasn't anypony in those."

The stallion's ears perked up at a collection of screams that suddenly rang out from nearby before he raced in their general direction. Upon reaching the source of the yelling, Peter found a number of ponies racing out of a nearby diner with screams of panic. A few moments later, Sonata emerged from the building. Taking a look back inside, she turned to face the structure. Taking a deep breath, she sang out, her voice's volume picking up greatly in both pitch and depth. Almost instantaneously, all the windows and glass within the building shattered as cracks slowly began to form on the walls. In a matter of seconds, the diner collapsed in on itself into a pile of rubble. A dust cloud escaped from the remnants of the building, spreading out as it filled the vicinity.

Peter stood slack-jawed at the sight for several moments before shaking the cobwebs from his head. "Sonata! What are you doing!?" He called out, causing the mare to gasp and spin to face him once their field of vision cleared. Peter's eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the mare's face. Clearly tear-stained and with puffy red eyes, Sonata glanced away shamefully as the stallion approached her. His masked eyes furrowed. "Why are you doing this?"

Sonata snuffled, rubbing her snout. "Because I have to," she answered weakly, turning to the side and walking towards the next building. "I don't have a choice."

Peter shook his head. "Of course you have a choice," he called out, pointing a hoof at the mare. "You clearly don't want to do this!"

"I said that _I don't have a choice!_ " Sonata screamed back, causing windows in the surrounding buildings to shatter at the power behind her voice. Peter looked up before quickly shielding his face with a foreleg as a shower of glass rained down on him from the towering building beside him. Trails of energy spiraled around the siren, and she gave the stallion a sympathetic gaze. "You're going to have to fight me, Peter. There's no other way. If you won't attack…" Sonata trailed off, a pair of tears streaming down her cheeks before she bellowed, "then _I will_!"

Peter's masked eyes furrowed. "I have my responsibilities, Sonata. Discord's clearly making you do this." The stallion lowered himself into a defensive stance. "I _will_ stop you, but I want you to know that this isn't personal. You're still my friend."

Sonata was slow to respond as her eyes widened. Something pulled at her chest, forcing the siren to choke back a sob. She longed to simply leave this ordeal behind and embrace the friend that didn't want to leave her side. However, images of her deceased friends and family flashed across the confines of her mind. In spite of the streams of tears that rolled down her cheeks, a sharp glare formed in the mare's eyes.

She could not forgive Equestria's ruler, Princess Celestia, for her role in the siren race's extinction. Sonata took in seething breaths through gritted teeth while sniffling. Everything she loved was gone, and all that remained of the past was Aria and Adagio. Sonata inhaled deeply before slamming her eyes shut. Not wanting to lose her best friends, the siren threw all caution to the wind and did only what she thought was right.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Sonata whispered before unleashing a high-pitched scream.

Vibrational waves raced through the streets, sending tremors through everything in sight as well as destroying what couldn't withstand its might. Peter backflipped onto a carriage behind his position, shifting its weight until its bottom faced the incoming attack. The siren's waves tore through the carriage, reducing it to broken shards of wood, but Peter escaped unscathed as the rest of the traveling energy shattered any stones weakened from previous assaults, the rocks crumbling to bits. Peter stood in an upright stance, eyeing the siren, and Sonata blinked, slack-jawed at the feat she'd witnessed.

She cleared her throat, flustered. "I'm not going to lie. That was pretty cool. I guess I'll have to fight you the old fashioned way."

Sonata planted her hooves as she hummed a light melody. A bright blue aura emitted from the siren's body before she disappeared in a blur. Spider-Mane barely tracked Sonata's movement, glancing in every direction as she passed him by multiple times. The stallion waited for his sixth sense to chime a warning should she attack, but no detection was offered, even after Sonata delivered a kick to the center of his back.

Peter was launched into a roll, skidding across the ground for several seconds before he managed to hop back to a vertical orientation. Sonata followed with another strike, this time to the chest, and the stallion was knocked onto the back of his shoulders. Shifting his momentum, Peter hopped onto his hooves and took a wild swing as the siren closed the distance between them in a flash. Sonata ducked underneath the attack before lunging forward, wrapping her hooves around the stallion's waist.

Fading into a blur, the siren sped out with Spider-Mane in her grasp, ricocheting his body off of every stone wall in the vicinity until cracks spread over each of their surfaces. Sonata stopped instantaneously while relinquishing her hold, blasting Peter's frame into a wall with an earth-shattering crack. Spider-Mane shook the dazed ringing from his cranium and attempted to pry his embedded form free from the stone. However, Sonata made her way to the stallion's position before he could do so, stopping once they were mere hoof-lengths apart.

With a saddened expression in her rose-tinted eyes, the siren inhaled deeply before shrieking at the top of her lungs. Violent waves of vibrational energy hammered into the stallion's body with enough force to reduce the surrounding stone into rubble. A shockwave erupted afterward, rocketing Peter's body through a series of walls until he reached the streets of Baltimare. He eventually skidded to a halt on his back.

Peter readied to pull himself from the ground, but a sharp bolt of pain rushed through his midsection. The stallion placed a hoof over the small protrusion over his rib, taking in jagged breaths. His mind recalled the previous battle endured, and his body ached in response, echoing the sentiment. Even with his accelerated healing factor, Peter's physique was not ready for any form of confrontation, let alone with something of this magnitude.

"That's just great. Not only is my Spider Sense completely off, but Sonata's just aggravated my Venom wounds," he groaned, rolling onto his stomach. "Sonata can probably kill me if she really wanted to. I have to think of something."

Sonata quietly walked past the surrounding debris, never averting her somber gaze from the stallion. "I didn't want it to come down to this, Peter." She stood over his prone figure upon closing the distance between them, frowning as she held her gaze on the hoof placed over his midsection. "I know you're still hurt. I just wish there was another way."

"There is," a low female's voice declared.

Faster than anypony could react, a black blur dashed between the two, delivering a fierce kick to Sonata's chest. The siren staggered back, eventually gathering her bearings, and she stared wildly at the intruder, specifically the bell collar around her neck. It was a mare with a slender figure, and her form filled the set of black tights to perfection, as if it was her own fur. Along her hooves, legs, and shoulders, a flow of white fur accompanied the costume, matching her long, silky mane and tail.

A small frown formed on the mare's pale blue features. "You can get out of my city. You're ruining my view. And the neighborhood."

Peter weakly chuckled, clutching at his ribs soon afterward. "Black Cat. Am I glad to see you."

Felicia turned to the stallion as her lips curled into a coy smile. "Hey, handsome. It's been a while." She alternated her gaze between the siren and stallion. "You're usually sharper than that. What's going on?"

"It's too much to get into right now, but I can give you the short version. Our friend over there is working with Discord, and I haven't recovered from my fight with Venom yet," Peter groaned, straining as he forced himself to a standing position.

Black Cat's ears perked momentarily. "I saw the headlines in the newspaper. So, that really _was_ Venom?" The mare faced the siren with a stern glare. "If that psycho Discord really is behind this, then I guess I don't have a choice but to help you." Turning back with a grin, Felicia playfully winked at Peter. "My services aren't cheap though."

Peter nodded. "We'll negotiate later. You know I'm good for it. Just do me a favor and don't hurt Sonata too badly. She's a good friend working for the wrong side. I _think_ you know what that's like."

Felicia huffed, holding a sultry smile. "Always the gentleman. I'll see what I can do. At the very least, I _know_ you'll make it worth my while." Upon receiving a defeated sigh from the stallion, Black Cat grinned victoriously before slowly approaching the siren. "You should leave before you get hurt. I'm not nearly as lenient as Spider."

Sonata pursed her lips, frowning at the mare. "Peter's the only one I'm supposed to fight. I don't know who you are, but I'll fight you if I have to!"

Felicia frowned, eyeing the surrounding damage. "You're not leaving _me_ much of a choice. You just so happened to destroy a private condo of mine that I was renovating during your insufferable singing, and you leveled the apartment I was staying in. At this point, you've made this pretty personal."

Sonata narrowed her gaze before humming a low tune and dashing off into a blur. Felicia smirked, giving chase until her form resembled a blur as well. Peter watched from his position, tracking their movements to the best of his ability. Racing side-by-side, Black Cat drove her shoulder into Sonata's, slamming the siren into the nearest wall.

Their momentum only ceased temporarily before both mares picked up speed. Felicia prepared to swing a kick, but Sonata unleashed an angelic melody, knocking the earth pony off her hooves and bouncing off of a billboard. With catlike reflexes, Felicia landed firmly on her hooves and dashed back towards Sonata. Peter paused as his vision distorted, flashing as the aura emitting from both mares grew brighter.

His head ached in response, similar to how his Spider Sense usually reacted to danger. He glanced about madly at the magical energies in the atmosphere before nodding. Meanwhile, Sonata and Felicia continued to fight, trading blows while racing across the vicinity. They sped through a narrow alley, paying no mind to the path ahead.

"Cat! Heads up!" Peter called out, briefly earning Felicia's attention.

Black Cat's eyes widened as she glanced ahead, skidding to an immediate halt. Sonata looked back at the mare with a look of bewilderment while holding her pace, but the second she returned her attention forward, her eyes caught sight of a lone strand of webbing stretched across the end of the alleyway. However, Sonata could not react fast enough as she was clotheslined by the thread, her head snapping back while her legs were swept into the air. The back of her skull bounced off the concrete street, leaving a crack, and her momentum carried her body into a violent roll until she crashed into a carriage. Sonata's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she quickly yielded to unconsciousness.

Peter relinquished his strand of webbing before holding his gaze on the prone siren. "Sorry about that, Sonata."

Felicia smirked as she made her way next to Peter. "Once again, I see the downfall to having high speed. The force of impact is particularly welcoming… especially on the head. Nice work, Spider."

Before the stallion could respond, Discord materialized into existence over Sonata's unconscious form, clapping his talon and paw together. "Bravo, Spider-Mane! I guess even Sonata's speed is no match for your ingenuity!" The draconequus reached down, lifting the unconscious siren bridal style. "Don't worry about our mutual friend here. I'll see to it that she gets proper medical treatment. Ta-ta for now!" That same second, the pair disappeared from sight in a flash of light.

Peter growled under his breath. "That guy is really starting to get to me." He dropped to a knee, wincing in pain as he continued to clutch at his side. "He didn't have to drag Sonata into this."

Felicia placed a hoof over the stallion's shoulder. "If you have faith in your friend, I'm sure she'll come around, but she's the only one that can do that."

Peter glanced off to the side, nodding. "You're right. I just hope that's the end of it for now."

"I hope so. The last thing I need is to pay for more property damage," Black Cat muttered, turning to Peter and raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, now that that's settled, you mind letting me in on just what's going on here? It isn't exactly every day that a screaming banshee pulverises a city." She raised a hoof, shaking her head once the stallion readied himself to respond. "Not here. We should talk somewhere a touch more… intimate. I believe I have a solution."

Peter groaned under his breath. "What did you have in mind?"

Felicia smirked, tracing a hoof over the stallion's shoulder. "How about your place? Both of my homes are currently in shambles, and I can safely say that you _owe_ me right now."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "This has _bad idea_ written all over it. Twilight would kill both of us if she saw you."

Felicia chuckled. "Don't worry, handsome. This is _strictly_ professional. Besides, Celestia's informed me that your wife has taken refuge in Canterlot for the time being."

Peter let out a defeated sigh. "I still don't like it, but I guess we don't have much of a choice. Discord's up to something. Until I'm sure of what he's scheming, I could really use your help."

Black Cat grinned. "Sure thing, honey. We can talk more once we make it to your place. I trust that you'll take _very_ good care of me."

Peter grimaced as the pair took their leave, shifting his gaze to the sky. "I _can't wait_ to see what Trixie has to say about this." The stallion paused, finding a small crimson puddle on the ground where Sonata previously laid. He knelt down, recognizing that it was blood possibly left from her injury. Tapping the button underneath his hoof, Peter turned as his glider hovered next to him with his knapsack in tow. He reached into one of the compartments before retrieving a small syringe. He managed to extract as much of the blood as possible, saving the fluid in a spare tube. With a simple nod, Peter continued to follow Felicia. "I hope this can help."

* * *

Deep within the abysmal reaches of Tartarus, Adagio stared intently at Sonata as she slept in the confines of her bed. "I wonder if you feel the same way about him now, Sonata?" she cynically whispered, turning as Discord entered the area. "So, how did it go?"

Discord nodded with a fanged smile. "I must say that Sonata performed admirably. Things might have gone better for her, though, had Miss Black Cat not intervened, but that couldn't be helped. In any case, things are going swimmingly. Now, we must go to the second phase of our plan. The next avenue is Fillydelphia, and I have the perfect candidate in mind." The draconequus turned to the side, glancing at the individual nearby. "Now seems like a wonderful time for you and Peter to have a reunion."

A pegasus walked out of the shadows bearing a wide fanged smile. He wore matching purple attire, with a pointed hat, shirt, and boots. His piercing yellow gaze widened and wings sprouted. The pegasus had green scales in place of any fur. As his black tail whipped about wildly, the pony cackled maniacally while tightening the straps of his saddlebag.

"Take a look, Parker. It's the last face Spider-Mane will ever see. It's the real face of the Green Goblin!"

Dark aura emitted from Adagio's form before traces of energy seeped into her body. The siren laughed wildly. "Oh, yes! This will be fun!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Fall of an Empire, Part II

_**Chapter Eighteen "Fall of an Empire, Part II"**_

Within the walls of Canterlot Castle, Twilight rested within the plush comforts of her bed in her private quarters. Her heart froze once Princess Luna entered the room. "What happened? Is Peter okay?"

As Twilight made an effort to get up, Luna's hoof and a soft smile motioned for her to remain as she was. "Peter is a little roughed up, but he's just fine. You need not worry about him."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Twilight's head fell back onto her pillow. "Thank goodness." Turning her attention back to the other princess, she raised an eyebrow. "So, just what happened this morning? You mentioned something about a siren and Baltimare before you sped off from breakfast."

Luna's cheerful expression fell slightly. "You'll have to excuse my haste. I had only just then heard reports of a siren openly attacking structures in Baltimare," she answered, approaching the other alicorn's bedside. "I wasted no time in informing Peter and had him look into it. It appears that the one called Sonata was the siren causing the destruction."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Really? It was Sonata?" she asked, earning a nod from the other mare.

"No way," a small voice chimed in from behind, catching the attention of the princesses. Mayday entered the room with a widened gaze. "Sonata's way too nice to do something like that. Besides, she and Daddy are friends."

Luna shook her head. "Your father was just as surprised. We suspect that it was more the will of Discord than her own." A small smile graced the alicorn's features. "Thankfully, neither of them were too seriously injured in their battle. Sonata was rendered unconscious as a conclusion. Your father aggravated his previous injuries, but he will be just fine."

"Where's Miss Sonata now?" Mayday questioned, anxiously approaching the princess. "You said she's okay, right? Is she with Daddy?"

Luan frowned. "Unfortunately, from what Peter stated, Discord took Sonata away, but not before assuring him that she will receive proper medical attention." Luna blankly glanced off to the side. "Whatever _that_ is worth, I'm not sure. We can only hope that Discord is legitimate."

Mayday brought a hoof to her chin, furrowing her brow. "I don't get it. Why would Discord have them fight even though they're friends?"

Twilight let out a soft sigh. "Nopony aside from Discord himself really knows the exact reason. It's impossible to guess what he's thinking or planning most of the time. It never makes any sense. It's just how Discord works, I guess." The mare paused, her eyes widening as a belated realization struck her mind like lightning to a rod. "Wait. Where is your escort, Mayday?"

Mayday's eyes widened before she shrank down, laughing sheepishly. "Oh, that. Well, uh..."

Before the filly could finish her explanation, a trio of armed guards stormed into the vicinity of the open doorway. "Princess Twilight! Mayday has disappeared from her—" The speaker of the group abruptly cut himself off upon spotting the filly in question in front of him. The stallion narrowed his eyes at her before clearing his throat and returning his attention to Twilight. "Our sincerest apologies, Your Highness. It would appear that your daughter has been... less than cooperative with your request for her to have an armed escort. She retreated upon leaving her quarters."

Twilight sat up with a small strained groan before shooting the filly an icy glare. "Do we _really_ need to have this talk a second time?"

Mayday whined. "Mom, I can take care of myself! I don't need a platoon of guards to follow me if I want to get something to eat! Do you really expect me to go to the bathroom with one of these guys perched at my shoulder? No thanks!"

With a bemused expression, Twilight readied herself to respond, but a small gesture from Princess Luna caught her attention. The older alicorn winked and approached the young filly. "I do not doubt that you are very well capable of taking care of yourself. It's just that times are dangerous right now. This is why you and your family are here with my sister and I, under our protection."

Mayday's demeanor lightened, with her posture relaxing. She let out a defeated sigh. "I know. I just don't like being treated like a baby by having ponies watch me all the time."

Luna chuckled. "While I understand your frustration, you need to remember that Discord has already shown that he is not afraid to target you or your family." She placed a hoof on the filly's shoulder. "He's already had you kidnapped and attacked your mother, briefly corrupting her with his Plunder Vines. There is no guarantee that he will not come after one of you again. This is what has your father so concerned. He feels that you and everypony else would be safer here under our watch. You know that your father is my best friend, and I promised to keep you safe. So, I beg of you to please make this easier for me."

Mayday's ears lowered into her mane as she glanced away with a sullen expression. "You're right, Mama Luna. I'm sorry." Her eyes softened as she turned to Twilight. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll be sure to stay with the guards if I need something."

Twilight managed a small smile. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know you don't like it, but it's for everypony's good. Honestly, I feel the same way. I want to be there with your father during this time, but until I'm well, I have to help him by recovering first. It's only for your own good and my own that we stay here. Do you understand?"

Mayday nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I just hope we get to go back home soon. There's nothing to do around here." With a sigh, the filly turned back to the hallway, though not before climbing into the bed and embracing her mother. "I'm heading back to my room. Love you, Mom."

A warm smile crested Twilight's features as she returned the gesture lovingly. "I love you too, Mayday."

Making her exit and following along the hallway, the filly groaned once she put some distance between herself and from her mother's room. "This still _really_ sucks..."

A guard behind her chuckled. "Sorry, kid. It's your mother's orders."

Mayday rolled her eyes and frowned. Ignoring the guards behind her for the remainder of the short walk, she quickly entered her quarters as swiftly as possible before closing the door behind her. With a low sigh, she laid face down onto her bed. "I am _so_ not cut out for this royalty stuff. I'll never understand how Mom and Dad put up with it."

" _It isn't easy being the daughter of royalty, is it?"_

Mayday closed her eyes with a forced laugh. "You have _no_ idea." After a brief moment, the filly's eyes shot open at a sudden realization as she raised to a sitting position. Mayday intently scanned her room for the source of the mysterious voice with a furrowed brow. "Who's there? I know that wasn't just my imagination! Show yourself!"

With a chuckle, a tall figure materialized in a chair across from the filly's bed. "You certainly are a sharp one." The draconequus grinned, pressing the tips of his talon and paw together. "You're very charismatic, too. I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak with you alone."

A chill traveled down the filly's spine. "Discord?" Mayday paused, slowly eyeing the door set along the wall across from the two.

The draconequus crossed his legs, getting more comfortable. "Oh, by all means. If you feel the need to leave or call for help, feel free to do so. I won't stop you." Discord inspected a talon seemingly disinterestedly before shrugging his shoulders. "In fact, that would probably be the most logical thing to do in this situation."

Mayday cautiously eyed her uninvited guest before slowly sliding off the bed and making her way to the door. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of the doorknob, but she hesitated, pausing for several seconds before glancing at Discord. Mayday arched a brow. "You're _really_ not going to stop me?"

Discord simply shook his head. "Nope."

Mayday stood in a stunned silence, lamenting on the situation that was transpiring. The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, the root of her father's nonstop struggles, had appeared before her nonchalantly. To make an unusual situation even more bizarre, the draconequus was sitting across the room from her. Furthermore, he made no efforts to stop the filly from leaving. In fact, Discord had advised it to be the best choice of action. Mayday's prior fear and nervousness were replaced with confusion and a growing sense of curiosity.

Taking a step away from the door, Mayday turned to the draconequus skeptically. "Just why are you here? What makes you so sure that I won't just call for help at any moment?"

Discord shrugged. "I'm not. I'm simply here because I wish to have a little chat with you. Whether you humor me or not is entirely up to you."

Mayday pursed her lips. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you want to talk to _me_ of all ponies?"

Discord laughed. "Make sense? Oh, little one, there is much you have to learn. What fun is there in making sense for the Spirit of _Chaos_?" The draconequus grinned, waving a paw dismissively. "There _is_ a very good reason as to why I wish to speak to you in particular, Mayday."

Mayday frowned. "What's that?"

"You see, young Mayday, you have something special." Discord pointed to the filly's flank, particularly her cutie mark. "You have almost unlimited potential. You can become whatever it is you wish to be."

Mayday's ears perked. "Aunt Trixie said the same thing to me."

Discord gave the filly a fanged smile. "Ah, yes. Trixie Lulamoon. She's a smart one as well. It's no wonder that she helped you come to understand the significance of your cutie mark."

Mayday shook her head. "Wait. Hang on. You had me kidnapped so I'd have my cutie mark removed. So... why are you here telling me how special it is now?"

Discord shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, my dear. You've got it all wrong. You see, I simply put you in a scenario to help you _understand_ the importance of your cutie mark as well as learn a bit about yourself along the way."

Mayday narrowed her eyes. "If that's true, then why did you have those three sirens fight Mom and Dad?" Her voice tone deepened, nearing a growl. "That had nothing to do with me or my cutie mark."

Discord smiled. "That was the other half of it, yes, but I'll get to that in just a moment." The draconequus snapped his talon, causing an envelope to materialize into existence before the filly. "That is the letter I had the Dazzlings leave behind for your parents to find." Discord pursed his lips, glancing off to the side. "Though I would've preferred them to have convinced you to come willingly, rather than render you unconscious. They can get a bit anxious at times."

Hesitantly retrieving the floating letter, Mayday examined its contents. Furrowing her brow, she gave the draconequus a bewildered expression. "There was a map leading to where I was?"

Discord chuckled. "It's like I just told you. I didn't want for you to _actually_ have your cutie mark removed, so I left a map for your parents to get there in time to stop it from happening," Discord responded confidently, closing his eyes with a smile while folding his arms. "As for why the sirens fought with your parents, I was simply testing them. Seeing how strong they had become since our last encounter. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "Why? What about the Equestria games? Venom? Was _that_ a test, too? You nearly got my Daddy killed with that!"

Discord chuckled, raising a paw defensively. "That was just another test to see if your father was ready for the trials ahead of him." The draconequus trailed off, closing his eyes. "Your father is very powerful, but he's not invincible. I have to test his merits and see just how far he can truly go."

Mayday shook her head frantically. "Why would you want to do that? I thought you were trying to _stop_ Daddy."

Discord smiled. "Well, yes and no. I honestly have nothing against your father. In fact, I find him irreplaceable. My sights are set on stopping somepony else."

"Who?" Mayday questioned, forcing the lump in her throat down with a rough swallow.

Discord's fanged smile widened. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, of course."

Mayday's eyes widened before she took a defensive stance. "I knew you were up to no good coming here. What do you _really_ want from me?"

Discord held up his talon and paw defensively. "Now just one moment. As I said, I'm only here to talk, and as such, I'm going to let you in on a little secret… one that I feel you possess the capacity to truly understand. Not even Celestia or Luna know of this." Discord grinned. "What I'm referring to is the _truth_ about chaos, order, and harmony."

Mayday blinked. "Really?"

Discord nodded, clapping his paw and talon together. A large container of water appeared on the floor in front of Mayday with a small wooden table beside it. Atop was a number of vials of colored liquids that sat beside a pair of crudely designed wooden dolls of Princesses Celestia and Luna.

Mayday furrowed her brow upon finishing her inspection. "What does any of this have to do with chaos or whatever?"

Discord smiled. "Just watch." Waving a glowing paw, the water in the large metal tub began to swirl perpetually in a slow, clockwise motion. "Pretend that this water is the world. See how evenly it flows? You could even say that it's a perfect balance of harmony even." Lifting a vial of green liquid into his paw, he brought it over the churning water. "Now, let's say that these dyes represent change... or 'chaos' as the princesses so lovingly put it. Now, watch what happens when I add some change to our peaceful little swirling world."

Mayday watched intently as the draconequus poured the thick green substance into the water. Within moments, a large swirl of green began to take shape, skewing the once pristine water.

Discord placed back the dye onto the small wooden table before pointing to the water. "Now, what do you see?"

Mayday frowned slightly. "A mess. The water was nice and clean before, but now it has swirls of green in it."

Discord nodded. "It may be a mess now, but just give it a moment."

The filly waited as instructed, watching silently as the swirls of green began to expand, the color slowly engulfing the entirety of the previously pristine water. Before long, the water itself evened out into a clear, emerald color, and it continued to swirl, just as usual.

"Now, what do you see?" the draconequus questioned, arching a brow.

Mayday sternly stared at the water. "A green world."

Discord clapped excitedly. "Exactly! Notice that even with the 'change' added, things eventually settled to become peaceful again. It's only a bit different than before." Discord smiled. "Now, the green world _is_ the norm, and it will continue to be until more change is introduced."

Mayday's eyes widened at a sudden revelation. "Oh, I think I get it. What you're saying is that even when change is introduced, while seemingly chaotic at first, things will eventually return to being peaceful again." The filly turned her gaze up to him. "While things are different than before, it's eventually accepted as normal, right?"

Discord whooped, giving the filly a short round of applause. "Correct! Your parents must be _so_ proud of you. So intelligent at such a young age."

Mayday blushed slightly, scratching the back of her head while averting her gaze. "I'm not _that_ special."

Discord chuckled. "You are very special, and in your own way." The draconequus winked before pointing to the vials beside the bastion. "Why don't you give it a try now?"

Blinking, Mayday turned to the vials, thinking for a moment before taking the red into her hooves and pouring some of the liquid into the swirling green. Streaks of crimson began to slowly form, melting into a haze. After a short time, the red began to fade, and the once green waters now appearing to take on a shade of yellow. Before long, the entirely of the water took on a brilliant, bright yellow.

"Wow." Mayday cooed. "I see what you mean."

Discord chuckled. "Keep going."

The filly repeated this process a number of times, gaining the same result everytime. However, when reaching for the next color to add into her rainbow-like swirl, a metal cage suddenly slammed over the vials, with a large metal padlock holding the latch shut.

Mayday furrowed her brow, piqued. "Why'd you do that?"

Discord shrugged. "Me? I didn't do anything." The crude Celestia and Luna dolls levitated into the air before coming to rest atop the cage. "That would be their doing."

Mayday eyed the dolls with a widened gaze. "I don't get it." The filly paused, staring at the swirling multi-colored water. Before long, the water morphed into a shade of mud brown, remaining as such as it continued its swirling motion. Glancing back to the locked away vials, Mayday's eyes widened as her mind came to a realization. "Wait. Are you trying to say that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia don't want the world to change from what it is?"

A large smile with teeth adorned Discord's features. "I _knew_ I liked you for a reason. Yes. The princesses don't approve of change. They see it as nothing but a chaotic imbalance to the peaceful world as is."

Mayday furrowed her brow. "I don't see why the princesses would be so against it. I mean, even if things _do_ change, the world would still eventually become peaceful again, right?" Mayday paused briefly, rubbing her chin. "If _that's_ the case, then wouldn't the world changing just be a perfectly normal thing?"

Discord huffed, crossing his arms. "Good luck convincing _those_ two of that. They certainly don't believe _me_ when I try to tell them." The draconequus sighed. "You see, Mayday, you're actually correct. Change _is_ a perfectly natural thing. However, Celestia and Luna are stopping that natural flow of change because they view it as needless chaos and disharmony to an already perfectly peaceful world. Yet by doing so..."

"... _they're_ the ones creating chaos and disharmony, by stopping the world's natural cycle of evolution," Mayday lightly declared, staring wildly off into nowhere. "I… I never actually thought of it like _that._ "

Discord chuckled. "Of course not. Because you didn't know."

Mayday paused, looking back up to the draconequus. "How can I be sure that this isn't all just a lie?"

Discord shrugged. "What, exactly, could I gain by lying to you? Regardless, in the end, it's for you to decide what's true and what is not." He snapped his talon once more, causing the alicorn dolls and the cage housing the vials of dye to fade from sight in a flash of light. "Now, one last thing. Try emptying all of the remaining dye into the ' _world'._ "

Mayday paused before nodding and collecting the vials, emptying the contents one by one into the water. The resulting effect truly was a mess this time, with the colors blending and bleeding into one another. As the colors faded, the water itself got darker and more murky before eventually resembling a swirling vortex of black.

Mayday pursed her lips. "Now it's all black."

Discord nodded. "If you were to add in more color, or more change, what do you think might happen?"

Mayday furrowed her brow. "I don't think anything would happen. This is pretty dark. I mean, it technically _could_ change still, but it would take _a lot_ of one color to change it from this. Almost as much liquid as there is in it right now."

Discord nodded. "Indeed. However, the tub can only hold so much liquid, so that wouldn't work." Discord managed a smile. "What if I told you there was one more thing we could still add to change it?"

Mayday blinked. "What's that?" Discord waved a glowing paw, and a single vial appeared before the filly. Taking the vial into her hooves, Mayday examined the perfectly clear contents of the glass container with an arched brow. "How is _this_ supposed to change anything?"

"You'd be surprised at how powerful change can be. That seemingly useless clear liquid might actually have the power to change the world completely," Discord declared, motioning a talon towards the filly. "Go on. See for yourself." Mayday eyed the liquid skeptically before eventually nodding. However, before she could turn her hoof to pour the contents, a sudden knock came from the door. Discord frowned. "Welp! Looks like that's my cue to leave!" The draconequus jumped into a backflip, vanishing from sight, the container of water and table, along with all of its contents, disappearing along with him.

"Hey wait!" Mayday called out, scurrying to her hooves and alternating her gaze about wildly. "What would the last vial do?"

"Mayday? Are you alright?" a female's voice called out from the other side of the door before it opened. Aunt May peeked her head into view, arching a brow at the filly. "Who were you talking to?"

Mayday bit her lip, chuckling sheepishly. "Nopony, Aunt May! I was just, uh, talking to myself!"

Aunt May grinned. "All right, dear. Dinner is ready, and your mother asked me to come get you."

Mayday nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in just a minute!" Her aunt beamed her a smile before closing the door. Mayday collapsed to her haunches with a hard sigh. "That was too close."

" _I must admit. I am surprised you didn't mention me just then."_

Mayday's eyes widened as she pulled herself to a standing position. "Where did you go?"

Discord's voice echoed as a chuckle in her mind.

" _I have business I need to attend to, but I do have a small gift for you. Thanks for being such a good listener."_

Suddenly, a corked vial of clear liquid appeared before Mayday, slowly falling into her outstretched hooves. Mayday tilted her head to the side. "Just what is this stuff?"

" _You'll find out… eventually. For now, I recommend that you keep that vial safe for the time being. Also, let's keep this little conversation a secret between you and me. Though if you feel that you must tell somepony, I won't stop you."_

Mayday slowly nodded, her gaze remaining on the vial of liquid in her hooves.

" _I like you. We_ will _speak again. At which time, I might just have even more secrets to share."_

As the voice's echo faded from her mind. Mayday found herself lost in the wave of numerous revelations and epiphanies from her conversation with the draconequus. She knew better than to trust a single word that Discord said, but a tugging curiosity in the back of her mind wondered if everything he had said was actually true. As the filly fell deeper into these hypothetical scenarios, the lines between right and wrong as she knew them quickly began to blur. Soon, she didn't even know what to think anymore.

Mayday growled, shaking the troubling thoughts from her head before walking to her bedside and stashing the vial under her pillow. "Yeah. It's probably best not to think too much about it." She brought a hoof to her chin. "Though, I wonder if he really will come to speak to me again?" With a shrug, the filly trotted to the door, reaching for the handle. She made her exit, following down the castle hallways toward her destination of the dining room. "Though, I kind of hope he does. That conversation was... interesting."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Fall of an Empire, Part III

_**Chapter Nineteen "Fall of an Empire, Part III"**_

"I hope you realize that you're already dead," Trixie declared, alternating her widened gaze between Peter and Felicia while the mare explored the Treebrary while wearing an opened robe. The unicorn stared at the stallion, bewildered. "I knew you were _foolish_ , but I never took you as suicidal."

Peter exhaled, merely rolling onto his side on the sofa. "Yeah. I know."

Following yesterday's skirmish with Sonata, Felicia quickly made herself at home. She acquainted herself with Trixie and made the most of the available resources. Seeing as Felicia was just as high-maintenance as Trixie, it only made sense that both mares got along accordingly right off the bat. Peter avoided Black Cat's charm like the plague, all for the sake of his mental and physical wellbeing, both of which were compromised currently. Considering that Luna left out some details while talking with Twilight about Felicia's housing situation, the stallion would tread lightly until he could do so.

"When will you tell her?" Trixie questioned, as if sensing Peter's duress.

The stallion's ears lowered into his mane, echoing his building trepidation. "Tomorrow. I promise. I'm heading to Canterlot to see how everypony's doing. Hopefully, I'll be able to walk without a limp then. You know how Twilight worries." He placed a hoof over his bandaged ribs. "The last thing I want to do is stress Twilight out and give her a reason to come here before she recovers."

Trixie walked over to the sofa, standing over the stallion with a warm gaze and smile. "You're always taking her feelings into consideration. It's no wonder that Twilight won't shut up about you sometimes." She narrowed her gaze on the bandages wrapped tightly around his upper body before frowning. "You're right, though. If Twilight sees Felicia, I fear for your life. Sit tight. I'll go and see if Zecora can tend to your injuries."

However, before the unicorn could take her leave, a soft set of knocks were heard at the door. Felicia brazenly walked across the room and answered, smiling at the Princess of the Night standing outside. "Oh, my. If it isn't Luna. How are you?"

The alicorn was slow to respond, staring at Felicia with visible hesitation and bewilderment in her royal blue eyes. "I am… well, Felicia Hardy." The earth pony grinned, as if content with the response, and she retreated into the kitchen, all while swaying her hips seductively and stealing glances at the lone stallion in the room. Luna approached Peter with a furrowed brow. "I warned you yesterday. I can't put into words how doomed you are should Twilight catch wind of this." The alicorn sighed. "I'll never understand why my sister employed her."

Peter pulled himself into a sitting position, chuckling. "It's because Felicia's good at what she does, whether it's stealing artifacts or wearing skimpy outfits."

Luna frowned. "Good luck convincing Twilight of that."

Peter's complexion paled, but he steadied his unraveling nerve. "I'll find some way to tell her tomorrow. It's not like I had a choice. Felicia's homeless until the repairs to her condo are done. We have Sonata to thank for that."

Luna's eyes softened. "Speaking of which, we should be thankful. Based off the reports, it appears that Sonata went out of her way to empty every building before destroying them. It's the only reason there weren't any casualties yesterday." The alicorn's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I hate to do this, but we have another situation. Much like yesterday, there's somepony causing large amounts of destruction, but it's transpiring in Fillydelphia this time."

"Oh, great," Peter strained, pulling himself into an upright stance. "Which siren is it this time?"

Luna pursed her lips. "It's not a siren. That much I'm certain of. From what I gathered from the reports, it's a green pegasus wearing a purple tunic. He's strong, and has dispatched those around him with ease, and what's worse, he somehow has a following of nearly a dozen armed thestrals at his beck and call. I've had the guards evacuate the immediate area in fear for their wellbeing."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Thestrals?"

Luna pursed her lips, pausing as if contemplating a response. "They are ponies that resemble bats to an extent. As you would say, they are… bat ponies."

Peter blinked as an awkward silence filled the air. "Well, that explains why you always get testy when I call you Batmare."

The alicorn shook her head, glancing off to the side. "When I was under Nightmare Moon's influence, I had corrupted several hundred members of the Royal Night Guard. Even after my sister banished me to the moon, some of the guards remained under that dark influence beyond cleansing. She had no choice but to banish them to the depths of Tartarus. It seems they manifested into demonic bat-like monstrosities over the course of the time spent under Nightmare's influence and under the negative energies of Tartarus. Whoever is attacking Fillydelphia must have connections to a being of great power if they are capable of freeing those banished to Tartarus."

"Discord…" Peter muttered, trailing off as a missed detail came to mind. The stallion blinked before his eyes widened. "Wait, you said this pegasus was green, right? With a purple tunic..." He forced a chuckle. "No way. It can't be… _him_. He bit the dust." The bottom of his stomach turned, and the doubt at the back of his mind swelled. Images of Venom's reemergence flashed through his vision, further fueling his paranoia. If the symbiote could return, then there was a chance that another shadow from his past could have done the same. Peter frowned. "I don't like it. I'm going to Fillydelphia right now."

Luna held out a hoof. "Wait. I'm coming with you this time."

"No, you're not. You're going back to Canterlot. You're needed there," Peter declared, managing to slide his costume on despite of his injuries. "I need you to watch over Twilight, Mayday, and the castle."

"I hate it when you compromise me, Peter. You're clearly wounded still," Luna huffed, her voice cracking into a whine.

Peter frowned. "I'm sore, but I can still fight. We don't know what Discord's planning, but if he's having cities attacked, we shouldn't risk leaving Canterlot exposed." He placed both hooves on the alicorn's shoulders and lowered until their gazes were inches apart. "I need you to protect my family in my place should something happen while I'm gone. You're the only one I can trust with this, Luna. Do this for me. Please."

Luna let out a defeated sigh. "Very well. I promise that I will watch over them with my life, but I still don't like that you are going alone in your condition." She leaned forward, rubbing the side of her head against the stallion's affectionately. "Make sure you come back to me."

After Luna vanished from sight in a burst of light, Felicia walked into the room garbed in her thief's attire and narrowed her eyes on the stallion. "Then let me join you instead."

Peter shook his head. "No, Felicia. Seeing as you're here, I want you to stay and watch over the Treebrary and Ponyville." He paused briefly, shooting a glance to the nearby unicorn currently engrossed in a book. "Oh, and I guess you can look after Trixie, too."

"Ingrate," Trixie blankly shot back, her gaze never leaving her book.

Black Cat smirked. "Ponyville? Playing favorites, are we?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, it _is_ my home." He beamed her a smile. "Thanks."

As the stallion turned to leave, Felicia scoffed, folding her forelegs. "You don't _seriously_ believe that I'm going to follow that request and let you leave alone? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

The stallion eyed the mask in his hooves before furrowing his brow at the mare. "Unlike Baltimare and Fillydelphia, Ponyville's relatively small, and it can be flattened in a few seconds. I'll need fast eyes to look over it." Felicia held a bemused glare, causing the stallion to chuckle nervously. "Come on, Felicia. Just do this for me, please? I'll do anything you ask of me later."

A seductive smirk played across the mare's lips. " _Anything_?"

Peter shot her a blank stare. " _Almost_ anything."

Felicia scoffed, nodding before she leaped across the room to a nearby window. "Fine, but you _owe_ me _big_ for this, Spider."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Peter added flatly before Felicia leaped out of the window, disappearing into the village. The stallion exhaled, tapping the buttons underneath his hoof. The cellar doors opened outside, allowing the Spider-Glider to take flight. As the mechanism neared the Treebrary, the stallion glanced about aimlessly, but he failed to locate his object of interest, furrowing his brow in response. Trixie left her seat, extending to Peter his trademark knapsack. He could only weakly grin. "You're doing what Twilight always does. I guess this means that you're my temporary wife."

"Cute," Trixie blankly replied, giving the stallion a stern expression. "I only share Twilight's concern for your wellbeing. Everything else is up for debate. Please be careful for our sakes."

Peter nodded, placing a hoof over Trixie's shoulder. "Careful is my middle name. Or is it Benjamin?"

The stallion's ears perked at the sound of the glider approaching. Turning to intercept the flying machine, Peter quickly paused upon spotting its unexpected passenger as the device floated in from a nearby window. A unicorn mare with bright orange fur sat atop the glider, brushing a hoof through her crimson and golden mane before waving as the glider came to a complete stop. Hopping down, she greeted the pair, with Peter and Trixie simply staring back with bewilderment.

"Wow. I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left!" the mare lightly declared, grinning.

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Sunset Shimmer? What are you doing here?"

Sunset smiled. "Twilight. She asked me to come help out. After what happened in Baltimare, she was worried and wanted me to come stay with you until this whole thing blows over."

Peter was slow to respond, but he simply shrugged, smiling afterward. "I was worried that Twilight was going to come here herself, but this works out for the best. If anypony can match magic with Twilight, it's you." Peter removed his mask, tossing it to Trixie before hopping onto the glider. "Alright, Trixie. We'll be back." He extended a hoof to Sunset, helping the mare to a standing position. "You may want to hang on tight."

Sunset wrapped her hooves around the stallion's waist from behind, resting the side of her head against the back of his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Just don't crash this thing." The engines revved before the glider took flight, soaring through the clouds at full speed before their image faded into the horizon from Ponyville.

* * *

On the outskirts of Fillydelphia, Peter and Sunset soared into the city while maintaining high altitude. As they traveled to the heart of the city, dozens of its inhabitants were retreating away from the spreading chaos. Peter narrowed his gaze at the clouds of smoke rising in the distance, deducing that the source of the looming danger had to be there. Leaning forward, the stallion's glider dropped altitude as it reached a bridge over the street.

Several traces of fire were spread across the area, over various amounts of wreckage. Many carriages were toppled over onto their sides while others had been reduced to broken shards of wood and burning ashes. Suddenly, a pack of thestrals swarmed the pair from every angle. Each pony bore dark fur, fangs, and bat-like wings as well as armor.

Peter swayed the glider underneath a lunge attempt from the nearest thestral, prompting Sunset to aim her glowing horn at the pony's exposed underbelly and fire a magical beam before it could respond. The shot sent the winged stallion careening into one of its cohorts, and both individuals landed roughly on the ground in a heap. Faster than anypony could react, one of the thestrals latched itself to the underside of the glider, prying one of the hatches free with its fangs before ripping several circuits and wires out of place. The glider's engine sputtered as smoke escaped from the exhaust pipe.

Peter staggered as the flying mechanism fell into a nosedive, quickly regaining his balance as Sunset tightened her hold on his waist. The pair sped towards the concrete waiting below, but the stallion managed to pull up at the last moment, allowing the glider's underside to skid across the ground. They eventually slowed to a rough halt, with the glider tearing into the concrete. Sunset hopped to the side as thestrals neared, leaning into a defensive stance while Peter turned to face their attackers with a furrowed brow.

All of the winged ponies held their place in midair above the pair, never averting their gazes from their targets. They instinctively parted ways, allowing one in particular to hover closer to Peter and Sunset's position. The stallion's bright hazel irises widened once the winged silhouette's image cleared, his heart stopping upon remembering the individual's green body and purple tunic. The Green Goblin's cackling echoed across the airwaves, filling Peter's mind with despair.

"Osborn!" Peter cried out, his mind screaming in disbelief. "So it _is_ you."

Sunset's ears perked at the words that escaped from her friend's mouth. The mare's expression shifted from disbelief to shock almost instantly, evident by her widening gaze and hanging jaw. "The Green Goblin…"

Norman cackled mischievously, sliding a hoof into his saddlebag. "Hello, Parker and Sunset." His expression darkened, matched only by the gleam in his cold yellow eyes. "...and goodbye!"

The Green Goblin retrieved a round, orange metallic ball from his bag before hurling it towards the ponies. The center of Peter's cranium throbbed violently, forcing the stallion to push Sunset several hoof-lengths away from him. Suddenly, he shot a strand of webbing onto the damaged glider and pulled it into his waiting hooves, raising the object as a makeshift shield. The ball detonated upon colliding with the glider, triggering a massive, fiery explosion.

The force of the impact generated a shockwave, disintegrating the glider and launching Peter over the bridge before he pinwheeled into the streets below. The stallion eventually came to a stop, slamming into a carriage with enough force to knock it onto its side. The stallions toting the vehicle were whipped back, landing roughly to the side. The mare inside staggered out of the vehicle with a limp, prompting one of the carriers to assist her away from the scene. Peter was left in a heap, imbedded in the carriage.

Goblin motioned a hoof to the thestrals before pointing towards the wreckage. "Finish him off!" He turned to face Sunset Shimmer with a wicked grin as his colleagues flew towards Peter's direction below. "This one's _mine_."

Osborn took flight, tossing several bombs at the mare, and they detonated upon striking the ground. An inferno engulfed the entire vicinity, leaving Shimmer's image to fade away in the blaze. The fires soon dissipated as a gust of wind blew by. Goblin landed where Sunset previously stood, furrowing his gaze at the remaining ashes left in the bombs' wake.

However, before Osborn could react, a bolt of magic soared from below the bridge, striking the side of his face. Sunset stood at street level, firing several more shots before retreating into an alleyway. The Goblin staggered back, rubbing a hoof over the sore spot on his jaw. With a snarl, Osborn spotted Sunset galloping into a nearby street and took flight, pursuing the unicorn.

Meanwhile, the thestrals surrounded the carriage with specialized crossbows in hoof aimed and ready, firing upon the stationary vehicle. Peter burst from the carriage's underside, sprinting out of harm's way before any of the projectiles could find their target. The thestrals followed the stallion, never ceasing their fire, and Spider-Mane continued to outmaneuver the array of arrows, even as he sprinted along the side of the building wall without losing momentum. Peter flipped high into the air with his hooves extended, unleashing several strands of webbing onto many of the crossbows.

Arrows were stuck fast into the weapons, rendering them useless. One of the thestrals flew towards the stallion while he was still in midair, only to be swatted by a vicious spin kick once they were within range. Peter swiftly followed by latching a strand of webbing onto the pony's armored chestplate, never relinquishing the gossamer while he swung the winged individual about like a battering ram into those that remained airborne. The last remaining trio of thestrals landed behind the stallion, aiming their crossbows at his back.

Peter released the strand, managing to send his captured foe into one of the armed thestrals with a crunch. He swayed to the side of the piercing projectiles before sprinting towards the remaining two, all while continuously moving to dodge their fire. Once within range, Peter spun with an overhead kick and drove the thestral's face into the ground with the back of his leg.

Faster than the last archer could react, Spider-Mane flipped high into the air and grabbed hold of his attacker's head before shifting his momentum, hurling the winged pony into a wall. Analyzing his surroundings, Peter nodded at every unconscious thestral and ran off to join Sunset.

Elsewhere, the Green Goblin walked through a bustling street, ignoring the dozens of ponies that were retreating past him. He glanced to the side at a stationary carriage, staring intently at a shadow perched behind it. Norman reached into his saddlebag, retrieving a bomb before rolling it across the street. The weapon stopped at the carriage's wheel, detonating after a brief pause, and the vehicle was engulfed in flames. Goblin watched with a dissatisfied expression as no response was offered.

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer materialized behind the Green Goblin, using her magic to trap the pegasus within a bubble shield. However, Norman cackled a response, howling as he slammed his hooves into the barrier. The defense shattered, staggering Sunset, but as Osborn stomped towards the mare, she fired a magical beam into Goblin's shoulder, sending an electrical current through his hoof. Shimmer retreated once more, running down the busy street. The Green Goblin slammed a hoof into the ground, breaking the concrete. He snarled once the feeling came back into his limb, walking after the mare with malicious intent.

Shimmer waved off the citizens, directing them away from the area. "Get out of the way! It's not safe here! Everypony, run—!" she exclaimed, unable to react as a bomb detonated mere hoof lengths behind her.

Shrapnel from the blast imbedded into her shoulder, and the shockwave from the explosion sent Shimmer flying into a carriage. Sunset crawled across the street, clutching at the wound in her shoulder until she leaned against the nearest wall. Blood dripped onto the concrete, staining Shimmer's perfect fur. She alternated her gaze about wildly as she struggled to settle her rapid breathing. Goblin landed on top of the nearest carriage, cackling maniacally while he reached for another bomb, and Sunset turned in his direction, slamming her eyes shut instinctively as she waited for the inevitable final blow.

However, Peter swung across the street on a strand of webbing, delivering a soaring kick into the Goblin's side. Norman was launched from the carriage, dropping his bomb, but he took flight before he could hit the ground, tackling Spider-Mane out of midair. The pegasus rammed the unicorn into the nearest stone wall, sending tremors coursing through the building with enough potency to shatter every window. Norman punched Peter's already damaged side, causing him to yell out in pain.

As he readied to follow up, Spider-Mane slammed his foreleg into Osborn's jaw before unleashing a wad of webbing into his face. Peter rolled to the side, maintaining his grip on the wall, and delivered a spin kick. The Green Goblin flapped his wings to cease his momentum, charging back towards the stallion at the first opportunity. The pegasus managed to grab hold of Spider-Mane's hoof before ascending to great heights high above the buildings.

However, Peter fought free from his hold, using one hoof to grab the Goblin's collar while he positioned himself over his chest. As Osborn attempted to break free, Spider-Mane delivered mounted punches, each blow more powerful than the last. Eventually, both ponies yielded to the might of gravity, and they plummeted into a carriage, causing the vehicle to implode under the impact. A dust cloud rose from the impact, causing a wave of fragments to fill the streets. Peter and Osborn climbed from the wreckage, each hobbled in their own way, but they glared intently at each other as only sworn enemies could, neither faltering.

Suddenly, Discord materialized into existence between the two, clapping with a grin. "Wow! That was quite intense! I'm glad that I had a front row seat for that showdown!" The draconequus gave the pegasus a glance, waving his paw dismissively. "You've done quite well, Norman. That's enough for now."

Osborn alternated his gaze between Discord and Peter, replying with a nod and grin. "Fine." The Green Goblin cackled wildly, pointing a hoof at the stallion. "This is only the beginning, Parker! By the end of this, you _will_ fall!"

Discord chuckled and waved a glowing talon, causing the pegasus to fade from sight in a burst of light. The draconequus held his crimson gaze on Peter for what felt like an eternity before stealing a glance at the mare leaning against the wall. "You have questions, but now's not a good time. I think it's best you help Sunset Shimmer. She's bleeding quite a lot." His form materialized out of existence, though not before the draconequus laughed lightly. "You're doing great, my friend! Keep it up!"

Peter scowled, clutching at the wound over his chest, but he ignored his pain, rushing towards Sunset Shimmer's side. "Hey! You okay?"

Sunset managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. We're used to this, right?" She winced, biting down on her lip. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at the end."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "You helped out plenty. Don't put yourself down. Goblin's gone for now, so mission accomplished." He stared intently at the gash on the mare's shoulder. "What about you? You're hurt pretty badly."

Sunset shook her head, scoffing. "It's nothing. I was just clumsy. It's just cuts and blood loss. I'll be fine in a couple days."

Peter nodded, scooping the mare into his hooves bridal style. "Then let's get you to the Treebrary. Zecora should be there by now. She can help patch you up." The stallion chuckled weakly. "It's a long walk back. Mayday's gonna kill me for getting the Spider-Glider destroyed."

"I can teleport us to Ponyville," Sunset declared in between her shallow breathing. "Just give me a minute to concentrate. My magic's not as potent as Twilight's, but I can still get it done in my own way."

Peter's eyes softened. "Okay. Just don't strain yourself."

Sunset chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got this." Sunset's horn gave off a brilliant aqua glow for several long moments before both ponies vanished in an intense flash of aqua light.

* * *

Deep within Tartarus, Aria sat by Sonata's bedside with a concerned expression. "Come on, Sonata."

Sonata turned onto her side, avoiding Aria's gaze. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Aria narrowed her gaze, frowning. "I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?" Sonata offered no response, keeping her back turned to the mare. Aria exhaled, standing before kicking her chair to the side. "Fine! Be that way. I don't plan on coming this far just to fail again."

"But at what cost?" Sonata asked, rolling back to face the other mare. "We're sirens. We've made others hate and even hurt one another in order to feed, but… to go so far as to get somepony killed?" the mare's eyes softened. "I don't know how I feel about that. Peter's our friend, and the only thing he's done is help us and protect his family. Now we just kill him to get what we want? I can't do this."

Aria growled under her breath. "Like I said, _I_ don't like it either, but we can't forget that Adagio is our friend, too. We're doing this for _all_ of us." Aria sighed, walking up to the bed and taking a seat next to the other mare. "Look, I don't wanna kill Peter, either. In fact, I don't even wanna _hurt_ him, but he's standing in the way of our job. We made an arrangement. We have to see it through." She narrowed her gaze while standing from her seat. "Do you understand?"

Sonata responded by simply pulling her bedsheet over her head. "No," she trailed off, sniffling, "...and I don't want to."

Aria rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Whatever." She turned and began to walk away. "You can just lay there and feel sorry for yourself then. I don't care anymore."

The mare marched out of the bedroom in a huff before hesitantly looking back once the telltale sounds of crying reached her ears. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to the side and let out a deep sigh. Turning back around, she approached the bedroom door.

However, before she could hope to enter, Discord materialized into existence before her. "Everything's right on schedule! You're up next, Aria! Set your sights on Manehattan and leave first thing in the morning."

Aria paused, staring off into nowhere for several seconds before eventually nodding. Offering no further response, she simply turned and trotted away. "Right."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Fall of an Empire, Part IV

_**Chapter Twenty "Fall of an Empire, Part IV"**_

Outside of Canterlot Castle in a grassy field, Peter sat with Ben in his hooves, smiling as he hugged the baby colt warmly. "Did you miss Daddy, son?" he grinned, earning a playful squeak. The stallion rubbed the side of his head against Ben's tiny body affectionately. "I know! I missed you, too!"

Twilight watched the sight with a sweet smile as she rested on a sheet a few-hoof lengths away. "We've _all_ missed you, Peter. Especially me. I've been worried sick about you." The stallion edged to the mare's side, planting a kiss on her forehead before placing Ben down. As Ursa slept peacefully behind everypony, the baby colt nuzzled underneath Twilight's neck and cooed excitedly while Peter pulled himself to a sitting position. The alicorn's eyes softened. "So, how are you feeling? Princess Luna told me that the Green Goblin's back."

Peter forced a laugh, placing a hoof over his aching midsection. Had he worn his bandages, Twilight's concern would have escalated for certain. For now, he could only put on a strong front, grin, and bear it for her sake. A bolt of pain rushed through his still-broken ribs, forcing the stallion to laugh over his building anguish. He could only curse his notorious Parker luck for attempting to foil his plans.

"It's nothing I can't handle, honey," Peter declared, earning a blank stare from Twilight. She could practically see through him like an open window. That wasn't surprising, considering they had been married for nearly a decade at this point. The stallion scratched the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling. "Well, I have Trixie and Sunset at the Treebrary, so they're keeping me in check." He pointed a hoof at the astral bear behind his position without turning around. "Ursa's got my back, too."

Twilight was slow to respond, but she eventually nodded, as if satisfied with the stallion's answer. She managed a smile. "I know Ursa's protective of you, but I'd feel better if I was there with you instead." Her eyes widened at a belated realization. "Speaking of which, how is Sunset doing? Princess Luna also told me that she got hurt yesterday."

Peter raised a hoof, smiling. "It's nothing a few stitches and painkillers can't fix. Zecora's also staying in the Treebrary so she can give proper medical treatment. It'll be my turn with Nurse Zecora as soon as I make it back home. I'm actually looking forward to that herb rub down… even if I smell all minty afterward."

"Zecora's there, too? Who _isn't_ staying in our home while I'm gone?" Twilight questioned, furrowing her brow. "I just hope they aren't making a mess."

Peter's complexion paled, his blood growing as cold as ice. "It's funny that you mentioned that. There's somepony else staying in the Treebrary. You _might_ not like this." He gulped. That was an understatement if there ever was any. "Um. Well…"

The stallion trailed off, cursing his inability to just ignore the question. Peter had promised himself to be upfront with his wife, but a looming trepidation lingered over his psyche, plaguing the stallion's mind with a fear that rivaled his past few months' worth of nightmares. Only _he_ truly understood how terrifying the dainty pony princess was, especially when it came to this _specific_ subject manner. Granted, very peculiar circumstances led to Peter's old flame residing in the same house while his wife was gone.

This was one of the few times Spider-Mane legitimately feared for his life, and it further solidified the fact that Twilight was his one true weakness. It didn't help that Twilight could quite literally incinerate him to dust with a mere thought. Deep down, Peter knew his wife was the most powerful individual on the planet, even above Princess Celestia. Friendship was the most powerful form of magic in this world.

Considering Twilight was the _Princess of Friendship_ , it meant she was a demigod by Equestria's standard, and whether it was by luck or divine intervention, Peter shared a bed with her now in holy matrimony. The stallion gulped. All the more reason he had to make certain to keep Twilight happy, out of love and instinctual self-preservation.

Inhaling deeply before sighing, Peter could only prepare for the inevitable blow and braced himself. "Well, you see—!"

As if the heavens moved, Mayday exhaled at the top of her lungs. "I still can't believe this!" The filly held a piece of broken metal in her hooves, its surface burned and damaged beyond recognition. Pursing her lips, Mayday sat between her parents with a pout. "How'd you get the glider _completely_ destroyed?! We reinforced the thing. _Twice_!"

Peter chuckled. "I know it's a bummer, but the glider saved my butt. Because we reinforced its outer shell, it absorbed a majority of the Goblin's bomb blast. If it had hit me or Sunset Shimmer directly, we'd be deeply roasted ponies right now."

Mayday's demeanor lightened, evident by the filly's softening eyes. She could only let out a defeated sigh before playfully punching her father's shoulder. "I guess I can forgive you this time. If you weren't so beat up, I'd let you have it myself."

Twilight giggled. "I told you that your father is reckless. Now you see how Rarity feels when he gets his costume destroyed."

Mayday gave her father a blank stare. "I'm starting to get it, yeah."

Peter shot Twilight a bemused glare, earning a knowing smile in response. The stallion stifled the urge to laugh with his wife before returning his gaze to the filly. "Look at it this way, Mayday. We still have the schematics of the original model. Since we know what works and what doesn't, we can upgrade the glider to be better than ever."

A gleam glittered in Mayday's large hazel eyes, matched only by the wide smile she bore. "Project Spider-Glider 2.0? We can make some serious adjustments! Tweak the stabilizers and magnify the power source, and the thrusters can reach a punch of Sonic Rainboom proportions!" The filly spread her wings and took flight, only to immediately crash to the grassy turf. Her enthusiasm remained piqued and vibrant as she quickly pulled herself up before trotting towards Canterlot. "I'm gonna work on some new formulas now!"

Peter watched as Mayday raced to the castle, chuckling sheepishly. "She gets that eccentric streak from you… as well as the clumsiness."

Twilight smirked, arching a brow at the stallion. "Since she aims it at her studies usually, I'll gladly take the blame for that, and considering you've been less than graceful lately, maybe we say our daughter's clumsiness comes from _both_ of us?"

"Since you're the cutest klutz that I know, I'll agree with you. This time," Peter grinned, feeling his heart blossom as the alicorn's cheeks burned to a shade of pink.

After sharing a hint of laughter together, Twilight's eyes widened upon recollecting a thought. "Oh! What was it that you wanted to tell me? Is there somepony else in the Treebrary?"

Peter resisted the urge to curse out loud and damn the fates for giving him false hope, but he bit down on his tongue, not wanting to corrupt his son's innocent ears so soon. Twilight's memory was as acute as ever. Peter only had her booksmarts, organizational skills, and inner librarian to blame. He almost wished that his wife would share his forgetfulness. However, Peter cast the thought to the side, knowing nothing would get done between them if that were to happen.

It was thanks to Twilight's picky nature and stout recollection prowess that everything, including Peter's workshop, stayed organized. Otherwise, it would be like the days of old when everything was cluttered together. The stallion sighed inwardly. He loved that about Twilight in spite of how annoying it could be, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Glancing to the side, Peter grumbled. He was only delaying the inevitable with his internal prattling.

Peter weakly nodded. "Yeah. You see…"

Suddenly, Luna materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths away from the pair in a burst of light. "Peter. It's urgent."

"Oh, thank God!" Peter blurted out, causing Twilight to crane her neck back and blink. Considering that lightning struck twice, he was not going the deny the reprieve this time. The stallion pulled himself to a standing position before carefully approaching the alicorn with a furrowed brow. "What is it, Luna?"

Luna pursed her lips together. "There's an attack in Manehattan. It's one of the sirens. The purple one."

"Aria?" Peter blurted out, frowning. "What's Discord's game? This is the third day straight he's had somepony attack a city."

Twilight shook her head. "Do you think it's his twisted way of spreading chaos?"

Peter shared a glance with Twilight, holding an uncertain gaze. "I don't know. Maybe. If there's anypony that _might_ give me an answer, it's Aria. I'll head out for Manehattan right now before somepony gets hurt."

"Shall I accompany you?" Luna asked, her voice filled with concern.

Peter shook his head. "No, Luna. We've gone over this. Take Twilight and Ben back to the castle. I'll head to Manehattan on my own this time." The stallion glanced to the side and whistled. Ursa raised her head astutely before she stood, waking from her slumber. As the astral bear walked towards the stallion, Peter helped Twilight to her hooves. "I have to go. Hold down the fort for me?"

Twilight forced a smile, leaning forward until the couple shared a brief yet affectionate kiss. "I always do. Just try not to do anything reckless."

Peter grinned, planting a kiss over Ben's forehead before climbing onto the back of Ursa's neck. The stallion shared a glance with Luna, pausing as if contemplating something. With a brief nod, he made up his mind. "Do me a favor and tell Felicia to go on patrol in Ponyville just in case."

Twilight blinked. "Wait. What? Did you say _Felicia_?" Like a crumbling wall, the realization struck the alicorn's mind with a mighty crash. "As in _Black Cat_?!" Twilight stammered about wildly, shifting her widened gaze about frantically. She stopped in her track, eventually settling a sharp glare on her husband. If looks could kill, Peter would be a dead pony a thousand times over. Oblivious, Ben could only giggle as his mother was on the verge of suffering an aneurism. "Don't tell me that _she's_ in our home somehow!"

The back of his cranium chimed, declaring danger was imminent. Peter held a blank stare. "Really? _Now_ it works?" He clicked his tongue, prompting Ursa to run off full speed with the stallion in tow before either mare could respond. "Luna-will-tell-you-everything- love-you-bye!" he exclaimed so fast that his words nearly meshed together.

Stunned, Luna watched Ursa and Peter disappear into the horizon in mere seconds. "By the stars… No…" She glanced at Twilight from the corner of her eye, sweating as she felt the younger alicorn's glare pierce through her very core. Ben's laughter strangely resembled the fates mocking her. Luna could only sigh. "Curse you, Peter."

* * *

Spider-Mane swung across the city skies of Manehattan on a strand of webbing, allowing the wind to brush across his maskless face. Relinquishing the gossamer, Peter landed on top of a light post and perched himself in place in a squatting position. He watched as ponies rushed out of a dance club, nearly stampeding over each other. Suddenly, a hulking stallion clad in a black shirt, presumably the bouncer, was hurled through the window from the inside of the club and landed outside before joining everypony in their retreat. With a silent nod, Peter hopped from his position and walked inside the building upon landing.

The entire room was empty, devoid of most life, but the techno music continued to play, matching the vibrant colors flashing across the dance floor. Thestrals tore the place apart, knocking over tables or vandalizing anything in reach. All of the armored, winged creatures stopped in their tracks upon spotting the lone stallion walking to the center of the dance floor. They swiftly surrounded Peter from every conceivable angle, yet maintained a safe distance hoof-length away, each bearing their fangs in his direction.

"I think you guys are taking the idea of 'party crashers' too literally," Peter murmured, alternating his gaze between each of the six thestrals.

They offered no response, instead only having glanced out of the corners of their eyes in the same direction simultaneously. Peter followed their line of sight before narrowing his gaze on a violet mare sitting upright on the edge of a table across the room on the end of the dance floor. She lifted her head, returning the stallion's gaze with a disinterested look. In spite of Aria's stoic expression, she could not hide the regret glimmering in her violet irises.

Peter frowned. "What gives, Aria? Teaming up with Discord isn't enough, so you tag along with the Green Goblin, too?"

Aria scoffed, folding her hooves across the chest. "That was Discord's idea. I don't want anything to do with that creep, or any of those other freaks for that matter." She let out an annoyed sigh, shooting a glare at a nearby thestral. "Besides, it's not like it was _my_ choice to bring these stupid things here. Adagio wouldn't let me leave alone for one reason or another."

Peter paused, his eyes widening. "Others? Who else did Discord grab? It sounds like there was a bad guy convention, and he went nuts on the invitations."

Aria huffed, lifting her gaze to the ceiling momentarily. "Almost let it slip. Well, whatever." The mare sobered, sighing lightly before leaning forward in her seat. "Look, this isn't personal, Peter. I honestly don't want to fight you, but I will if that's what it takes to help Discord take down Celestia for what she did to my kind."

Peter furrowed a brow, giving the mare a stern glare. "Is that you talking, or Adagio? Because I can tell that your heart isn't in this. I _know_ you're good-hearted deep down. I've seen it in you _and_ Sonata. That's why you're my friends."

Aria paused briefly before letting out a soft sigh. "Please just… make this easier for me, yourself, and Sonata. Give up trying to defend the princesses before somebody really _does_ get hurt." The pack of thestrals edged closer to the stallion, pacing like beasts awaiting their master's commands. Aria raised a hoof, frowning. "Last chance, Peter. It doesn't have to go down like this."

Peter shook his head before lowering into a defensive stance. "Sorry, but I don't really know how to give up."

Releasing a harsh scoff, Aria waved her hoof forward. "Whatever. Have it your way."

The flock of thestrals swarmed the stallion, all lunging at once, but Peter slid underneath their bodies, escaping the pile almost instantly. One of the winged ponies caught sight of Spider-Mane's movements before flying towards him at full speed. Peter swayed to the side as the thestral passed and grabbed hold of the back of its collar, stopping its momentum instantly. Faster than anypony could react, Spider-Mane hurled the armor-clad pony overhead with a single hoof into its nearest compatriot, sending the pair of thestrals careening into the club's DJ booth.

Peter flipped overhead, dodging a thestral as it attempted to tackle him from behind. A pair of the attackers lunged at the stallion from both sides while he was still in midair. Spider-Mane countered by using both hooves with an overhead strike and uppercut simultaneously. The two thestrals fell limp from the blows, prompting the third to pounce once Peter landed on his hooves.

Spider-Mane back-flipped in place, cracking the underside of the thestral's jaw with a flash kick. The last remaining thestral saw this opportunity and attacked the stallion while his back was turned. Peter merely raised a hoof horizontally and stepped to the side, causing the armored pony to clothesline itself. The back of its skull cracked against the ground before it yielded to unconsciousness.

Peter brushed the dust from his hooves, staring blankly at his unconscious assailants. "Your chimi doesn't quite match your changa, guys."

Aria snorted, forcing herself to a standing position. "Of course you had to make this hard. I guess I'll just have to bring you down a peg myself."

"Just a peg?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

The siren shrugged. "It's all I'm required to do." Exhaling, Aria huffed. "You talk too much. You're just as annoying as Sonata."

Peter narrowed his gaze on the siren. "Is that what this is? You guys aren't actually attacking the cities. You're trying to get to me… right?"

Aria held her silence for several moments before scowling, taking a stance. "Just shut up!"

Before the stallion could reply, she hummed a low melody, holding an angelic tune as traces of magic materialized over her body. Pushing her voice, the energy formed into spheres before shooting out towards the stallion. Peter flipped to the side, contorting his body adjacently to narrowly dodge each bolt that neared. Upon landing on his hooves, two final spheres sped towards him, and he swatted the first away, unable to react as the last struck the center of his chest.

Peter was launched across the room, slamming into the wall back-first with enough force to crack the stone surface. The stallion clutched at his side instinctively as something snapped. Aria continued to sing, unleashing a second wave of magical bolts. Peter ignored his pain before kipping up to standing position and leaping behind a table knocked over on its side.

Each beam struck the furniture, causing it to shake violently. One eventually pierced the table, missing Spider-Mane's head by an inch. The stallion rolled onto his back and kicked the table's underside, sending the object sliding across the room at high speed. Aria's eyes widened as the table sped towards her. The siren sang a low melody, generating a small bubble shield around her body, and the wooden object shattered upon colliding into the barrier before it could reach her.

However, Spider-Mane leaped through the dust cloud immediately afterward and delivered a diving kick before the siren could hope to react. The force of the blow sent Aria skidding across the dance floor until the top of her head smashed against a podium with a crack. Disoriented, Aria came to and held a hoof over her aching cranium. However, the moment she glanced up, a wad of webbing shot over her mouth, expanding upon impact.

Peter stood over the siren's prone figure as she muffled a response. "Okay. I think it's time you explain what's going on."

Suddenly, Adagio materialized into existence directly next to the pair in a burst of light before shouting. A shockwave erupted from her mouth, and Peter was launched away, pinwheeling through the air before slamming through a stand. The stallion fell on the back of his shoulders and watched helplessly as Adagio raised a hoof, causing herself, Aria, and all of the thestrals to vanish from sight in a burst of magic. Peter could only dwell on what had transpired, leaving himself to ponder with his thoughts and the techno music.

"Oh, yeah. This is _exactly_ how I pictured this week going," Peter groaned, holding a bemused expression.

 **-u-**

Within Tartarus, Discord clapped his paw and talon together. "That was fun! Peter doesn't disappoint, as usual."

The draconequus turned to the side, smiling as a light blue unicorn wearing a black suit of armor approached with electrical currents sparking from his body and a bolt of lightning placed over his flank. Glowing red veins emitted light across his face, and a metallic chip of sorts was imbedded into his temple.

Discord only grinned. "Whinnyapolis is our next target tomorrow. I trust you'll do your part and give your old friend a warm welcome? We're all curious to see how powerful you've grown, Max."

Max scoffed, his voice distorting. "You want to know how powerful I am? So do I. I'm dying to know. They'd better make damn sure that they kill me this time. Because if they don't, I'm gonna kill the lights, so everyone in this world is gonna know how it feels to live in my world. A world without power. A world without mercy. A world without Spider-Man, and everyone will be able to see me for who I truly am."

Discord smiled widely. "And who are you… exactly?"

"Don't you know?" Max finally smiled, trails of electricity whipping about wildly from his body. "I'm Electro."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Fall of an Empire, Part V

_**Chapter Twenty-One "Fall of an Empire, Part V"**_

The late evening sun's image burned brightly and vividly, filling the courtyard with light and warmth. Twilight sat with Ben nuzzled into her side, conversing with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. The alicorn was compromised and still unable to fully use her magic properly. With the numerous incidents on large cities throughout the week, Celestia thought it would be best to keep the Elements of Harmony and their wielders under protective watch until Twilight recovered.

The last thing anypony wanted was for something to happen to any of the mares, lest they want this setback to last longer. In the meantime, everypony would make the most out of Canterlot's accommodations while Peter continued to react to the immediate threats. Rarity had more or less made herself at home, thoroughly enjoying Princess Celestia's hospitality to the fullest. Applejack seemed the most skeptical, the farmpony out of place from her preferred rural settings. Rainbow Dash was forced to be on her best behavior, seeing as Princess Luna slept during the day and had zero tolerance for roughhousing in her castle walls.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were perfectly content, just enjoying Twilight's company during such troubling times. Even after all these years, their bond was stronger than ever, and while with age came maturity, everypony was still the same at heart. It seemed unusual that the one least likely to settle down outside of Pinkie Pie, Twilight was this far ahead, having formed a family with two children while the others continued to enjoy their single lives. Not that anypony minded, really. If anything, Twilight was more fun than ever, thanks to Peter's light-hearted nature and influence.

Mayday watched everypony from a safe distance, keeping most of her attention centered on the iPod her father made for her. Thanks to his ingenuity, the device was solar-powered, leaving the filly with the peace of mind that her one source of entertainment would last until she made it back to her haven that was the workshop in the Treebrary. In spite of the soft music playing in her ears, Mayday's troubled mind could not settle, playing back her chance encounter with Discord, his cryptic messages, and her father's plethora of woes of late this week. This was an unethical way of restoring balance to Equestria, and the filly could only ponder if there was any truth to Discord's words.

Sadly, this was a matter only she could dwell on. Her mother, or anypony, for that matter, would not have handled the news well if she learned that her daughter talked shop with the embodiment of chaos. Mayday groaned, knowing she'd be grounded for at least a month, especially since her father wasn't around to bail her out of the epicenter of her mother's wrath.

Suddenly, before Mayday could sink further into her own contemplation process, Princess Luna walked into the courtyard with a stern expression. While the Mare of the Moon was not as physically imposing as her sister in terms of stature, she had a reputation for being far more intimidating, even in spite of her height loss a few years ago. Her mere presence seemed to command that sort of reaction. The guards stepped out of her path, bowing out of respect as Luna made a beeline for Twilight. Mayday removed her earplugs before furrowing her brow at the sight.

She knew her godmother's body language, and it was easy to decipher even from a distance that something was amiss. Without making a sound, the filly edged closer to Luna and Twilight while staying out of their line of sight behind the fountain. Mayday cursed under her breath, as the running waters made it impossible to hear the opening portions of their exchange. The filly made certain to crawl behind the nearest bush, letting out a relieved sigh that she remained unnoticed for the moment.

"—attack in Whinnyapolis. Peter would know for certain the identity of the one responsible. Take the necessary precautions while I inform Peter of the situation," Luna declared, sharing a glance with the other wielders of the Elements. "I shall return shortly." Faster than anypony could react, Luna vanished from sight in a flash of light.

Applejack pursed her lips. "A pony made out of lightning? Where does Discord keep finding these nuts?"

Twilight frowned. "First the Green Goblin comes back and now _this_. I'm beginning to worry if Peter can keep fighting like this."

Rainbow Dash smiled, patting the alicorn's shoulder supportively. "Pete's got this. He's three for three! So four straight won't be a problem!"

Twilight shook her head. "I hope so, but you don't know as well as I do. He tried to hide it yesterday, but he's on the verge of collapsing. He has his limits, and I'm afraid he's going to push himself too far at this rate."

Fluttershy nodded. "Even if something happens, I know everything will be fine. I have faith… in Peter and you."

Twilight let out a defeated sigh. "Let's just hope for the best." The alicorn blinked, glancing about her surroundings with a furrowed brow. "Wait. Where's Mayday?"

Rarity huffed. "She was just here a moment ago, dear. I'll bet she snuck off again."

"Again?" Twilight exhaled, her exasperation and concern evident in her voice. "What am I going to do with that girl?" Exchanging glances with her friends, the alicorn eased back into her resting position and rubbed a hoof over Ben's silky mane. "Could you have the guards try and find her? She can't be far."

Elsewhere, Mayday watched from a distant door before sliding down a hallway. All of the questions she had regarding Discord returned with more vigor, filling the filly's mind with theories and guesses. Mayday could only growl under her breath as she raised more questions than answers. She wanted facts, and there was no way for her to find anything concrete without official verification.

Mayday's eyes widened at a thought. "The Canterlot Archives. It's only the greatest library in the world! If there's anything documented about Discord and the balance of the world, it'll be there." The filly's ears perked at the sound of approaching hoofsteps, forcing her to retreat around the corner. She stole a peek, finding Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy entering the hallway alongside a pair of guards. Glancing back to the long hallway behind her, she cursed under her breath. "There's no way I can make that before they reach this…"

Mayday trailed off as a sudden idea entered her mind. Placing her forehooves to the wall beside her, the filly proceeded to swifty scale it to the exceptionally high ceiling above. Looking up- down, rather, to the floor far below, Mayday waited silently as the other ponies rounded the corner and passed by underneath her obliviously. Once they had exited the area, the filly crossed the ceiling, turning back around before glancing around the corner from the upper wall. She waited until another pair of patrolling guards were out of sight before proceeding down the hallway from her position atop the ceiling.

Mayday grinned to herself. "Daddy's heroics aside, this ability sure has its uses. I should be able to easily reach the archives without getting caught like this." The journey through the castle was brief, thanks to the filly's genetic gift. She paused, slowly climbing down from the ceiling upon spotting the archive's door. She made her way inside, checking her surroundings before eventually closing the entrance behind her. Mayday stared wildly at the massive gathering of books. This grand collection clearly put her mother's library to absolute shame. With a brief nod, the filly huffed. "Let's see… what can we find first? I guess the best place to start would be at the beginning."

Mayday searched the library briefly before spotting her goal: the history section. The filly scanned the many rows of literature, retrieving a number of pre-Equestrian era history books. Wasting no time, she delved right into her gathered research material, taking several mental notes of how the land and its inhabitants were in this time period. Once the filly had a fair amount of information in mind, she moved on to a book centered around the founding of Equestria. As expected, a major contrast was shown between the two timelines, and everything progressed at a rapid pace. With the three tribes working together, great things were accomplished.

For almost a century, history and the land's advancement continued to move forward wonderfully. Equestria had clearly entered a golden age. Mayday sat with a furrowed brow upon completing the book. However, before she could question whether or not Discord's words held any truth, she needed more information. The filly moved on to the next book in historical progression, centering around the Era of The Two Sisters. Where prior history seemed to state Equestria having thrived, naturally progressing in all aspects; now, it all seemed to have stopped moving forward entirely. No true advancements were made during this era, and even well after a millennium, the foundation remained roughly the same.

Mayday frowned, tracing a hoof over the walls of text in the book. "This doesn't make any sense. As soon as Princess Celestia and Luna came into power, everything just… stopped. Why?" she trailed off, her eyes widening at a revelation as she glanced to the side. Could what Discord said actually be true after all? Are the princesses responsible for the sudden standstill?

The filly furrowed her brow as she reached to a new book. It focused on the time period just before the princesses came into power. Scanning through its pages, she took note of a number of scientific and cultural figures prior to the princesses' mention, as well as mention of other academic establishments.

Mayday narrowed her eyes at the text in front of her. "It seems that there was a magic academy before Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns existed, but its name is never actually mentioned, as if it's just… been forgotten." Mayday folded her hooves and pursed her lips. "Then, there's the individuals that graduated from the old school. It's as if they just fell off the planet, just like the other schools from before the golden age ended. This is clearly nothing short of a cover-up story, but why? Are they trying to hide something?" Mayday brought a hoof to her chin. "Something's definitely not right here..."

"What's the meaning of this?" a low feminine voice called out from behind, causing the filly to slam her book shut out of instinct. Mayday spun around, spotting Princess Celestia standing by the doorway. "Do you realize how worried your mother is about you? You can't just sneak off like that at a time like this." Letting out a small sigh, she turned for the hallway and faced an armored stallion standing a close distance away before motioning a hoof. "I'll have an escort return you to your mother. One moment."

"No wait!" Mayday called out, quickly opening one of the books before flipping through its pages. "Princess Celestia, there's something I have to ask first. Why was the previous academy prior to the Gifted School of Unicorns shut down? What happened to its graduates? I couldn't find any mention of their history in the newer books."

Celestia's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. She cleared her throat eventually. "To be frank, the old school needed a lot of maintenance, but I thought it would be better to just rebuild it from the ground up." She trailed off, glancing to the side. "As far as those students go, I can't say that I remember what happened to them. It was so long ago at this point."

"How could you forget? They were all really famous and went on to do important things! You _couldn't_ have just forgotten them!" Mayday yelled out, pointing at one of the images in the nearest book. "These ponies achieved accomplishments almost as grand as Starswirl the Bearded! Why is it only _he_ and Clover the Clever are mentioned after the golden age? What happened to everypony else? What of _their_ accomplishments? You can't possibly tell me that so many talented individuals after the World Peace Treaty was signed simply vanished without leaving _some_ form of documentation!"

Celestia offered no response and simply turned her attention to an armored guard standing behind her. "Escort Mayday back to Princess Twilight, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the stallion declared, gently nudging Mayday from her seat.

Mayday protested, turning back to Celestia. "Wait, I still want to talk to you!"

Celestia offered a small smile. "We'll talk more later. Right now, your mother is worried about you."

The princess watched as the pair walked into the distance in spite of the filly's protests, turning back to face the array of opened books scattered across the table. Her brow furrowed at the sight, particularly at the specific history books that were gathered. "Just what is that child looking for?"

* * *

Sunset winced as Zecora rubbed an herbal mixture over the stitches in her shoulder. "Do I _really_ need this?"

Trixie nodded, never lifting her gaze from the book in her hooves. "Of course. I doubt you'd want an infection."

Zecora smiled. "The narcissistic one is right. Your injury must heal if you mean to fight."

Trixie frowned, staring intently at the zebra. "You don't have to agree with what Peter says about me."

Peter staggered into the room, holding a hoof over his heavily bandaged midsection. Even with his accelerated healing, the stallion's body was heavily compromised, suffering from broken ribs and multiple bruises. A majority of these injuries were sustained during Peter's encounter with Venom, and they were aggravated and worsened over the course of the week. The stallion longed to partake in Zecora's herbal treatment, but Sunset Shimmer's injuries took precedence, the mare getting her doses first. Unlike Peter, Sunset didn't have super durability or a special healing factor, so an understanding was easily reached.

The stallion eased into the sofa, wincing as bolts of pain rushed through his sides. "I only say it because it's true. Plus, it's pretty obvious that you can get pretty full of yourself sometimes."

Trixie brushed a hoof through her silver-blue mane and huffed. "There's a difference between confidence and arrogance. I just happen to tread the line to perfection."

Peter chuckled, instinctively clutching at his side afterward. "At least you're self-aware. That's always been part of your charm." A soft set of knocks came heard at the door, earning an exasperated groan from the stallion. "Oh, crap. I hope that's not who I think it is."

Before anypony could react, Felicia walked out of the nearest room and opened the door, revealing Luna standing on the outside. "Princess."

"Miss Hardy," Luna politely greeted, sighing upon settling her gaze on the mangled stallion. She walked inside, holding a sympathetic expression. "Peter! By the stars, you look terrible."

Peter managed a smile, pulling himself to a standing position. "You're just being nice." The stallion gritted his teeth before forcing a laugh, a poor attempt to hide his pain. "Is something wrong?"

The alicorn forced out a sigh, nodding. "Yes. There's an attack in Whinnyapolis. From what my sources could tell, the attack is being led by a unicorn made entirely out of lightning and electricity." She paused, arching a brow. "Wouldn't you agree that that sounds rather familiar?"

"Sounds like Electro," Peter muttered, trotting to the other side of the room. He retrieved his costume, gingerly sliding the pair of tights over his aching form. "Considering I've seen Venom and Goblin recently, this really doesn't surprise me. I'll go check it out." Once dressed, the stallion turned around. "Felicia."

"I know," Black Cat quickly replied, already dressed in her black attire. She climbed to the highest window. "I'll do my usual patrol."

Once the mare leaped into the village, Sunset stood, only for Zecora to place a hoof over her good shoulder. "You require much more time to heal. As of now, you cannot help with this ordeal."

Sunset exhaled in exasperation. "This bites! Goblin gets one lucky shot on me, and I'm out of action." Her ears lowered into her mane. "Sorry, Peter."

Peter nodded contently, holding his mask in hoof. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on recovering. I need you and Zecora to stay here and watch over Ponyville. In case something happens, I want you to keep Trixie, Felicia, and everypony here safe." Both mares nodded, with Sunset letting out a sigh as she glanced at the stitches in her shoulder. Peter returned his gaze towards Luna and paused upon sliding his mask halfway over his face, leaving his mouth exposed. "All right. You should head back to Canterlot."

Luna frowned, shaking her head. "No. I will not." The mare sternly glared at the stallion, holding her ground while standing firm. " _You have fought alone long enough. It is time that I carry my own weight and help you. At this point, you're compromised, and help is something you truly need right now."_ Luna pierced his thoughts for the first time in nearly ten years, and both ponies' eyes widened at the revelation. The alicorn's heart stopped, but she suppressed her feelings long enough to place a hoof over the stallion's shoulder. "You're my friend Peter. I _have_ to stand by you. So whether you like it or not, I am coming with you."

Peter held a hoof over the side of his cranium. "How are we able to do this again? I thought that…?" He trailed off, unable to give a viable answer to the strange sensations his body experienced. Peter merely scoffed in a defeated manner. "Link or not, I guess I can't argue with my best friend. Fine. You can come with me." His brow furrowed. " _What's going on? This is the second time I've heard somepony's thoughts."_

Luna's expression brightened somewhat, evident by her small smile. "Thank you, Peter." The alicorn's horn emitted a bright light as Peter slid his mask on properly. " _In regards to your sudden telepathy, we will figure that out in time. For now, we have an emergency to take care of."_ The pair vanished in a burst of magic.

Zecora simply held a knowing gaze. "It will make sense in time, Peter."

 **-u-**

Within the heart of Whinnyapolis, fierce electrical currents rushed through the largest building. Ponies struggled to evacuate the area as bolts of electricity struck the ground in rapid succession, shattering the concrete and generating shockwaves potent enough to knock over large carriages. Each bolt resembled lightning, filling the streets outside of the building, and the very walls conducted enough electricity to form an image of a blue unicorn's face within the windows. Spider-Mane swung through the city on a strand of webbing, quickly approaching the scene with Princess Luna flying by his side.

The stallion relinquished his hold on the gossamer, soaring through the air before landing on the side of a billboard, and the alicorn slowed to a halt mere hoof-lengths away, her wings flapping to hold her frame in midair. The image on the side of the building shifted its gaze, staring intently at the two ponies underneath. In the dead of night, his image glowed brightly for the entire world to see. The outpour of lightning suddenly ceased, granting mercy to those on the earth.

"Do you see me _now_ , Spider-Man?" Electro questioned, his distorted voice echoing throughout the airwaves. "It's time to meet our destiny."

All traces of electricity surging within the building dissipated, morphing into the shape of an equine. Electro faded from sight before materializing into existence mere hoof-lengths away from the pair's position. Never yielding to the reaches of gravity, Electro turned and took flight, prompting Luna and Spider-Mane to follow his trail of glowing blue aura. Peter leaped into the air, fired a strand of webbing onto the nearest building and swung after the entity.

As Electro teleported from one position to the next, Spider-Mane continued his pursuit, never losing momentum while alternating his swings. Luna kept pace, slowing and quickening her flight speed in moderation with Electro's movements. The journey was brief, reaching the outskirts of the city. Upon reaching their destination, Electro faded from sight before materializing into existence within the distance of what seemed to be a planting foundation.

Eventually, Luna and Peter closed the gap and arrived at the edge of the area. Dozens of apple trees stretched across the area, each vivid and lush. The front sign of the lone small building read 'Whinny's Apple Ranch.' Peter landed on the base of the building before scaling its wall, pausing to gaze upon Electro as soon as he reached the top.

Electrical currents sparked across the surface of each tree, resonating with the energy emitting from Electro's body. Luna's brow furrowed at the sight, especially that of the fruit hanging from the trees' limbs. Every apple morphed in color, shifting until their crimson bodies were multi-colored, rainbow patterned shades. Soon, the entire field emitted electrical energy, and sparks ignited across the entire area.

Spider-Mane analyzed the environment before groaning under his breath. "Oh, great. Zap Apple Season. I forgot it was that time of the year."

Luna frowned, narrowing her gaze on Electro. "This isn't a coincidence. This was elaborately planned."

Electro hovered in place, nodding. "That's right. Discord planned this out perfectly." The electrical currents sparking from the trees grew in velocity, sending tremors coursing through the earth. "It's over, Spider-Man. I've learned to channel my powers even more thanks to the magic of this world. I'm stronger now as a unicorn, and with the Zap Apples at my disposal, I'll be like a god to this city."

Spider-Mane shook his head and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but like I told my wife, a god named 'Sparkles' just doesn't strike fear into the hearts of ponies."

Electro howled, unleashing a bolt of lightning from his horn. Peter hopped over the projectile before it slammed into the building, detonating upon impact. Luna fired a magical beam at her foe, and she focused into the attack, causing the wave to expand. Electro countered with a bolt of lightning, stopping the alicorn's beam in its tracks.

"Is that all you got? Come on!" Electro yelled as the lightning from his horn pushed Luna's beam back before piercing through.

Luna's magic scattered in the lightning's wake, forcing the alicorn to take flight before the attack could collide into her. Peter dove through the air, delivering a wide kick across Electro's face with enough force to spin the electrical pony around. Electro's form faded from sight before materializing back into existence with his glowing horn aimed at Spider-Mane. Peter landed on the top of an apple tree and managed to leap into the air as a bolt of lightning struck the area where he previously stood. The entire tree detonated as it overloaded with electricity, triggering a chain-reaction explosion.

Electro readied to unleash another shot at his airborne opponent. However, Spider-Mane latched a strand onto the tree as its charred form was freed from the ground, spinning before slinging the timber into the electrical being. The object slammed into Electro, shattering on impact. Peter dove between two trees and latched a strand of webbing onto both with each hoof, jumping back until he slingshot himself through the air at high velocity. Spider-Mane tackled Electro out of midair, causing both stallions to spiral into the ground with enough force to tear through the earth.

Electro wrestled himself over Peter, but before he could hope to attack, Luna ensnared the electrical stallion in a magical bubble shield. Spider-Mane pulled his legs to his chest and kicked the orb high into the air before latching a pair of strands of webbing onto its exterior. Luna's eyes faded behind a blinding light, causing a second wave of magical energy to spiral around the bubble shield. Spinning around, Peter whipped both threads and sent Electro flying face-first into the ground. The energies surrounding Electro's body ignited at the point of impact, generating a shockwave.

Inches away, Peter could not react in time, and the force sent the stallion flying until the back of his head smashed into a tree. Luna narrowly managed to respond, raising a shield around her body. The defense held against the explosion, though cracks formed along its surface. The alicorn staggered as she lowered her shield while taking in ragged breaths, the limits of her younger body already becoming apparent. She held her gaze on Electro's prone figure before rushing to Peter's side. Spider-Mane struggled to gather his bearings, groaning as he could not make his way to a standing position just yet.

Luna placed a hoof over his shoulder, her eyes softening. "Are you okay, Peter?"

Peter forced a chuckle before coughing roughly. "Oh, sure. It's just my muscles, bones, and organs. All things I can live without." Suddenly, Electro faded from sight, and a zap apple tree glowed brightly, humming while electrical currents vibrated across its surface. Peter weakly raised his head at the sound. "What was that?"

Luna grimaced, lowering into a defensive stance. "Be on your guard. It seems that he's not quite done yet."

Peter groaned, holding a hoof over his throbbing midsection. "Oh, boy." The trees hummed in synchronized harmony, alternating in brightness before Electro emerged behind Luna and Peter. He unleashed a wave of energy, sending both ponies flying in seperate directions. Peter skidded to a halt and managed to stand, only for Electro to materialize inches away and blast a bolt directly into his chest. The beam carried his body for several meters before he crashed into a tree with a crack. Electro retreated back into a tree, in turn continuing the melody of beats and deep bass that echoed throughout the entire foundation. Peter groaned, falling to a hunched stance. "Ah, crap."

Leaving Spider-Mane behind, Electro sped towards Luna and blasted the alicorn with a wave of electricity. The currents rushed through her body, locking her muscles in place. Electro levitated into the air as the electricity from the zap apple trees spiraled into his glowing frame until each fruit withered into dust. Suddenly, the entire foundation fell into a blackout, with a hush filling the air before a large bolt of lightning ignited at the center of the field. A shockwave rushed out from Electro's position, reducing every tree in the vicinity to dust.

Luna's body was still locked in place, with the electrical sparks sending shocks through her muscles. Electro floated high above the alicorn, the electricity from his body sparkling wildly, and his horn glowed before a large bolt of lightning crashed down onto Luna. She screamed in anguish, but her voice was drowned out by the thunderous boom the lightning brought. The mare stood lifelessly, her fur singed from the attack. Eventually, she collapsed, twitching as bolts of electricity traveled through her body still.

Electro lowered until he levitated directly over the alicorn's helpless form. "Don't think I forgot about what you did to me." The entire earth shook as his horn emitted a bright light. Electricity sparked wildly, and Electro lowered his head, taking aim. "I bet you didn't see this coming, Princess. I'll make sure it hurts."

Suddenly, before Electro could react, a wave of water rushed into his side, knocking him to the ground. All forms of electricity evaporated instantaneously, and Electro was blown back by a shockwave, the result of his power outage. The water continued to pour onto his body, like a fall onto rocks even as he collapsed onto his stomach. Peter dropped the pipe he pried from the ground, panting before he made his way towards the pair.

"How?" Electro coughed out, weakly glancing at Peter from the corner of his eyes. "There wasn't any water in the foundation's schematics."

"That's because water's a well kept secret on any Apple Ranch. Only honorary Apples know where the water reservoir is," Peter nodded before tapping a hoof over his chest. "You're looking at one of them. I can't have you messing up the family business."

Electro offered no response, only yielding to subconsciousness. Before Peter could react, Discord materialized into existence with a coy grin, clapping his paw and talon together. "You've done it again, Peter! That was quite the lightshow!" The draconequus surveyed the area, waving a talon dismissively. "Do pardon the damage, won't you? Electro was just _so_ excited to see you again!" Discord grinned, glancing at Electro before settling his crimson gaze on Peter. "See you later, alligator!"

Both the draconequus and Electro vanished from sight in a burst of light. Peter removed his mask and tossed it to the side. "I'll never understand that guy, and I really don't think I want to." The stallion's ears perked at a soft sound before he snapped around, eyeing Luna's damaged form. Peter rushed to her side, holding a hoof behind her head. "Come on, Luna. Talk to me." The alicorn weakly responded, her speech slurred, but she leaned into the stallion's touch, instinctively nuzzling her head into his side. Peter forced a smile, brushing a hoof through the mare's singed mane. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll get you back to the Treebrary. Zecora will take care of you."

* * *

"What was _that_?!" Adagio spat, pacing across the room. Sonata sat with a saddened expression while Aria held a look of bemusement. Adagio held a harsh scowl, glaring at the other sirens. "Parker's still standing, and you two barely tried to take him down!"

Sonata frowned. "This whole thing isn't right, Adagio."

"Whatever, Adagio," Aria scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We did exactly as we were told to by Discord. I don't see what the problem is."

Adagio grit her teeth. "The _problem_ is you two didn't even try! Goblin and Electro carried their weight and gave it everything they had, but you two pulled your punches!"

Aria waved her hoof dismissively. "Discord says we're only supposed to wear him down a little for the 'big finish.'" She gestured across to Sonata. "Everypony has contributed to aggravating his injuries from his fight with Venom. At this point, Peter can barely stand. So in the end, we're still achieving the desired result, right?"

Adagio face-hoofed hard. "You're missing the _point_ , Aria. Spider-Mane could've been even _worse_ off had you two actually put in some real effort!"

Aria rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like he's going to make it through the last day. There's hardly anything left of him now." The siren pointed at the orange mare. "Besides, aren't you up next? If you're _so_ concerned with Spider-Mane not being hurt as much as he should be, why don't you fix that? Heck, go kill him yourself."

Sonata's eyes softened as she turned to Aria. "You don't _really_ mean that."

Aria avoided Sonata's gaze, her ears lowering shamefully. "Nothing I think or feel about Peter matters in the end anyway. I tried to convince him, but he's determined not to back down. Peter's in our way, and he needs to be removed. Simple as that."

Adagio paused briefly before turning to face Aria. "You know what? You're right, Aria. I think I _will_ take care of him myself. Maybe you'll forget about him when he's gone, Sonata." Suddenly, Discord materialized next to her position. The siren's demeanor shifted as she turned to the draconequus, a wicked smile forming on her face. "It's my turn, right? Where do I go?"

Discord simply smiled. "I have the _perfect_ place in mind. I think it's time you introduced yourself to some of Chrysalis's children." The draconequus folded his arms. "Just try not to be _too_ rough."

The smile on the siren's face widened further, matched only by the dark glint in her large eyes. A black aura manifested from her body before a pair of pink wings sprouted from her sides.

Adagio simply grinned. "I promise that I'll be gentle."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	22. Fall of an Empire, Part VI

_**Chapter Twenty-Two "Fall of an Empire, Part VI"**_

Ursa walked to the Treebrary with Peter riding on the back of her neck. The night had been long and rest had eluded the stallion for a plethora of reasons, with mental and physical stress being the focal points. Every day for this particular week came an attack, whether it was by a siren or some old foe from his past. Peter groaned as he glanced off to the side, knowing that, if the pattern persisted, another attack would surely come soon.

In spite of the clear skies and warm atmosphere this evening offered, the stallion could only dread in his anguish. Bolts of pain coursed through the entirety of his body, and his muscles felt light, weakened from excessive use. The trip to Canterlot was brief, thanks to Ursa's speed and Celestia's understanding of the situation. Luna was severely injured during the encounter with Electro last night, leaving the alicorn to require immediate medical attention from Zecora.

While Luna was considerably better thanks to the zebra's wealth of knowledge in herbs and medicine, she was in no condition to move. It was decided that the alicorn would stay in the Treebrary under Zecora's watch for the time being. Celestia was just thankful that her younger sister would live to see another day. She gave Peter her blessing as well as something to accommodate for the unforeseen dangers that possibly loomed.

Peter let out a low sigh. He wanted to see his family, specifically Twilight's beautiful smile, to hear Mayday's wonderful laughter, and to hug his son, Ben. However, the stallion merely told Celestia to inform them that he would see them at another time. His heart ached, almost matching the pain coursing through his body.

In his current condition where the simple task of walking was dreadful, Peter did not want Twilight to see him in this condition. Considering he currently had just recovered from internal bleeding, had broken ribs, multiple bruises, and a concussion, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see that the stallion was worse for wear, let alone his wife with her pesky mare's intuition. Twilight would rush home before her rehabilitation ended, and Peter did not want to risk her safety because of her tendency to worry excessively. For now, they would continue to exchange letters until his accelerated healing took care of the worst of his wounds.

Peter turned, proceeding to climb down from the back of Ursa's neck, but a bolt of pain throbbed through his side. The stallion instinctively clutched at the spot, causing him to slip from his position. He landed roughly on his back, and the ground didn't give, only worsening his pain. Peter grimaced as his ribs practically burned. As if sensing his dilemma, Ursa lowered her head until the tip of her nose rubbed against the stallion. Placing a hoof against the astral bear, Peter used the given leverage to pull himself up.

"Thanks, girl," Peter whispered, smiling as Ursa gently licked the front of his body. He rubbed a hoof through her fur, sighing as the cub purred in response. "You're right. I _do_ need a vacation, but it'll have to wait. We really don't know what Discord has planned next." Ursa nudged the stallion, her large yellow and red eyes holding a soft gaze. Peter nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get some rest soon. I just have to make sure everyone else is okay first."

However, before the stallion could reach the door, a flash of light ignited hoof-lengths away. The energy dissipated before Chrysalis stepped forward. "Peter, it's urgent," she quickly declared, pausing upon earning a dreary glare from the stallion. The mare's eyes softened as she stared at his bandaged form. The bags under his eyes were heavy, darkened from the lack of sleep, and bruises were scattered across his body, visible behind the areas that weren't bandaged. "Darling, you look terrible."

Peter leaned back, collapsing onto Ursa's leg. "Well, I feel terrible, too. It's been a _long_ week." Inhaling deeply before sighing, the stallion gazed at the mare weakly. Even his vibrant hazel irises lacked the glow that Chrysalis adored. "If you're here, that means something's up."

Chrysalis closed the gap until they were hoof-lengths apart. "I apologize. If I was able to handle the situation on my own, I wouldn't have come here." She trailed off, pausing to pet Ursa before returning her concerned gaze to the stallion. "My central hive is under attack. My changelings are holding the line of defense, but the attacker is too powerful. I'm afraid they won't last without immediate assistance." Chrysalis frowned, a softened expression forming on her features. "This hive is my home, and so many eggs and hatchlings are in danger… mine in particular…" Chrysalis trailed off, biting down on her lips as the temperature in her face rose. "I know it's selfish, but I _need_ you, Peter."

The stallion nodded, forcing a smile. "What did I tell you, Chryssi? You're my friend. I'll do anything for you. Even if I'm broken in half, I'll still help you."

The mare's ears dropped into her silky mane, and her lips curled into a warm smile. The tip of her horn glowed, and magical energy spiraled into her body. Chrysalis could only nod appreciatively. "That means the world to me, Peter. Thank you so much."

Peter's eyes widened at a belated realization. "Who is it?"

"It's one of the sirens. She has a poofy, orange mane," Chrysalis declared, extending a hoof to the stallion.

Peter accepted the gesture, groaning in pain as the mare helped him to a standing position. "That's Adagio. I was afraid this would happen. This is the fifth day straight there's been an attack. First, they've been attacking the cities, and now, they're going after you. Whatever Discord's game is, I'm getting sick of it." Peter walked over to the cellar's doors. "We should hurry. There's something I need to grab first. I have a feeling Adagio won't be as understanding as Sonata and Aria."

Soon the stallion returned with a small bag. before joining back with Chrysalis. Both ponies vanished in a flash of light, leaving for their destination.

 **-u-**

Deep within the hive's cave grounds, many changelings were left in heaps on the stone floor, beaten and unconscious. The few that remained charged towards the one responsible with their fangs drawn. Adagio simply smirked before unleashing a potent melody from her mouth. A shockwave erupted around the siren's position, blasting away the entire swarm of changelings, and cracks spread along the stone walls of the hive's foundation, nearly succumbing to Adagio's might.

She surveyed the field with a scowl, furrowing her brow upon spotting a lone changeling stirring hoof-lengths away. It attempted to crawl, desperate to escape, only for Adagio to step directly in its intended path. The siren hummed lowly, causing small chains of magical energy to seep out of her body, and as she heightened her pitch, they snaked around the changeling's neck and body. Lowering her tempo, Adagio held that tune while the chains lifted her prey hoof-lengths from the ground.

"I don't have time to play games. Tell me where your queen is. _Now_!" Adagio growled, in turn causing the chains to tighten around the changeling's neck. It struggled to breathe, let alone talk, but its defiant hisses were clear indication to what its thoughts were. Adagio scoffed in response before closing her eyes. "Well, aren't _you_ loyal? I guess that makes you…" she trailed off, using her magic to throw the changeling behind her shoulder high into the air, " _expendable."_

The changeling flew towards a gathering of sharp rocks, unable to cease its momentum. Before it could meet with a gory fate, a crimson blur swept through the air and snagged the bug-like creature out of the air. Adagio furrowed her brow at the sight, attempting to make out the equine-shaped silhouette as it landed in the shadows with the changeling in their hooves. Suddenly, Chrysalis materialized into existence in a flash of light, earning her full attention in return.

"It's sad. You take your anger and lash out against everypony around you. This is my home, and I will not allow you endanger my people. My _children_ ," Chrysalis huffed, glancing off to the side. As if rejuvenated to a degree, the entire swarm of changelings stood from the ground, shifting their collective blank gazes towards their queen. They quickly turned to retreat after mentally heeding their leader's words. Chrysalis narrowed her emerald gaze on the siren. "Do not worry about me, children! I've brought help. Find a safe haven until I call for you all!"

Adagio arched a brow at the changeling queen before shifting her gaze to the mystery individual coated in the shadows. Soon, a stallion unicorn clad in armor stepped forward, pausing to gently lower the changeling in his hooves. Amidst the glow of red, a black spider insignia was emblazoned at the center of his chest, its shade matched only by the dark padding he wore underneath the protective gear. The stallion stood upright on his hind legs as the blank white lenses on his helmet emitted a bright light.

With a wicked smile, Adagio pointed a hoof at the stallion, specifically the spider insignia on his chest. "Oh, yes. _You're_ the one I'm looking for, Spider-Mane! I should've known you'd come running if I threatened these crying, baby cockroaches."

The padding underneath the armor glowed, giving off a blue energy signature as the circuits came to life. "Adagio, you shouldn't be here. Whatever it is that Discord's promised you, it's not worth this. We don't have to fight. I'm just here to make sure the changelings are safe."

Adagio scoffed, gritting her teeth at the stallion. "Is that so? Well, I'm here for _you_! I'm getting sick and tired of hearing Sonata and Aria trying to pretend you're their friend! They don't understand that ponies like you always end up betraying their allies! I know what that's like. I made the mistake of trusting somepony once, and it's a mistake I will _not_ make again. I won't let you stand in our way!"

Chrysalis frowned, her eyes softening. "It doesn't have to be this way. I've been where you are now. It's easier to hate and distrust when the world has pushed you into a corner. I nearly drove the changeling race into extinction because of my stubborn pride. I implore you to not make the same mistakes that I did and accept the help offered to you."

Adagio forced a laugh, crossing her forelegs. "Because you've also stood as one of the last of your kind, right?" She shot the changeling queen an icy glare. "Don't you even _pretend_ that you know what it's like."

Chrysalis shook her head, sharing a glance with the armored stallion. "Peter's intentions are pure. Just give him a chance before you alienate any possible means of saving what's left of your race."

"Alienate?" Adagio half laughed, her eyes darkening. "Don't give me that crap! It was _your_ complete incompetence that almost destroyed the changeling race! Me? _My_ race is gone because of Celestia! So don't you _dare_ try to lecture me about options! _I_ know what's best for us! Not you!" A pair of magical wings sprouted from the siren's back as dark energies emitted from the rest of her body. "Aria and Sonata don't have it in them, but I will see you die _myself_ , Parker!"

The confines of the cave's walls shook wildly as tremors ruptured through the surrounding stone. Chrysalis staggered, barely able to hold a vertical stance until Peter took her hoof and allowed the mare to lean against his unmoving form. Stalactites broke from the ceiling, shattering upon falling to the ground, and the fissures spread along the floor, the stone unable to withstand the maelstrom of sound. Chrysalis raised her gaze to the other side of the room, an area unaffected by the surrounding chaos, but the fissures began to near it with falling rocks landing closer and closer.

A look of concern filled the mare's eyes. "Peter! My eggs! They need my protection!"

Peter nodded, waving the mare off before lowering into a defensive stance against the siren. "Go! Seal yourself off and make sure they're safe! I'll handle this!"

"I'll finish what they started," Adagio muttered, inhaling deeply as Chrysalis vanished in a burst of light and materialized within the room. The changeling queen's horn glowed, causing a barrier to form over the area. Adagio scoffed at the sight, turning to the stallion. "I don't care about those stupid eggs! You're the one I'm after, Parker!"

The siren planted her hooves and screamed at the top of her lungs, sending a large vibrational wave out towards the stallion. Peter jumped to the side, flipping over a stone before galloping up the side of the nearest wall. The waves shattered the boulder, reducing it to rubble, and the energy projections tore through the path behind the stallion as they closed in on his position. Spider-Mane tapped the button over his right glove, prompting a crystal heart to free itself from the compartment on the underside of his hoof.

The stallion threw the stone into the center of the wave, triggering an explosion of light, and the rays filled the vicinity, blinding the siren. Spider-Mane lunged out, spinning several times before swinging his leg for a kick. However, Adagio's vision cleared, and her eyes shot open at the sight of the approaching stallion. She sang a low melody, conjuring a bubble shield around her position.

Peter struck the barrier, managing to shatter the defense, but Adagio heightened her pitch, causing the broken energy to spiral around Spider-Mane before retaking its bubble shape. Ensnared, Spider-Mane could not react as the siren raised her hoof and shouted, unleashing a force wave that rocketed his body across the cave and into a wall. The impact sent tremors coursing through the entire vicinity as Peter's form was imbedded deep in the stone. Adagio vanished from sight before materializing inches away from the stallion, pressing her hooves firmly against his chestplate.

The siren inhaled deeply before shrieking at the top of her lungs, releasing an assault of vibrational waves at point blank range. The attack hammered into Peter's body, denting his armor until he managed to place a hoof over Adagio's shoulder before delivering a strike to the center of her chest just above the crimson gem she wore. The blow staggered the mare, ceasing her falsetto. Peter extended a hoof as energy spiraled into it before firing a concussive blast, sending the siren flying for several yards.

As the stallion struggled to free himself from the stone, Adagio's wings flapped and spread, managing to stop her body's momentum. She scowled at the stallion, shifting her gaze to the side, and she quickly spotted Chrysalis in the distance, raising her gaze to the stalactites protruding from the ceiling directly above the changeling queen. The siren channeled her screams and aimed at the rocks, unleashing a vibrational wave upon them. The stalactites broke away from the ceiling before they fell down onto the barrier, causing cracks to spread across the shield.

Adagio's eyes widened as she sang a low-pitched tune, causing energy to spiral into a large orb mere hoof-lengths away. The siren cackled before shrieking, launching the sphere at Chrysalis. Peter pried his body free from the stone before galloping full speed across the room in a blur. He skidded to a halt, managed to extend his hooves and block the attack before it could reach Chrysalis. The stallion strained as the energy ripped through his armor, but he howled, lifting the orb over his head before slamming it into the ground.

The energy tore through the earth, burrowing into the dirt and stone while a seemingly bottomless pit formed. Peter fell to a kneeling position, his breathing resembling the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface. Adagio materialized inches behind the stallion before screaming at the top of her lungs, unleashing a shockwave. Peter was launched, pinwheeling before slamming face-first into the wall of the pit, and he limply plummeted into the darkness, his form disappearing in the distance.

Adagio readied to bask in her victory, evident by the wicked smile she bore, but a strand of webbing shot out from the depths of the pit, latching onto her chest. Before the siren could react, she was pulled into the chasm, her body bouncing violently off of the walls. Adagio attempted to grasp an edge, only to be pulled further into the slippery descent. Peter was the first to strike the ground, landing roughly on his stomach while the mare crashed mere hoof-lengths away on the side of her shoulder.

Both ponies had landed in the lowest level of the caves. The stallion groaned, sliding a hoof under his chestplate before tossing the piece of armor to the side. He took in ragged breaths, coughing up a fair amount of blood from the confines of his bruised chest. Peter eventually managed to pull himself from the ground, though not before collapsing to a kneeling position for the second time. Adagio gritted her teeth, slamming a hoof into the ground as she forced herself to a standing position. The siren snarled, seething as the crimson gem around her neck glowed.

"That's it! I'm through screwing around!" Adagio howled, black energy glowing in her eyes. The gem imbedded itself into the mare's fur, and her teeth sharpened into fangs. "It's high time that you died!"

Adagio's body trembled violently as her fur dissipated, scales taking its place. The mare's pupils took a slitted form as her limbs grew in length. A large fin sprouted from the siren's back, extending until it reached her lower regions. Adagio's hind legs faded from sight, and a fish-like tail took their place. She hovered hoof-lengths from the ground while fins materialized under her limbs.

The gem imbedded in Adagio's chest morphed to a darker shade of yellow, matching her tail color. Her body continued to grow in size, until she towered over Peter, her shadow enveloping his form entirely. Fins sprouted out of each side of the siren's face before she stared down at the stallion, her transformation having been completed. Adagio roared with enough force to send brutal shockwaves echoing throughout the caves.

Peter staggered, disoriented as the siren's scream blurred his vision, but he ran forward under Adagio's body, narrowly avoiding the stones that fell from the far-off ceiling. Something captured the stallion's leg, halting his progress as he fell to the ground. Peter turned, spotting Adagio with her hoof wrapped around his limb. He threw a kick, causing the siren to instinctively relinquish her hold. He rolled to the side, avoiding a massive stone that would've otherwise crushed him before resuming his retreat.

Adagio's screams echoed throughout the cave, shattering the stone in a massive explosion, and the blast radius knocked the stallion to the ground, giving the siren time to close the distance. Peter scampered, hopping over the vibrational wave his attacker unleashed. The siren dashed towards the stallion as the dust cleared, but Spider-Mane lifted a slab of stone before slamming it against her head, reducing the rock to pebbles upon impact. The blow staggered Adagio, giving Peter time to put more distance between himself and his pursuer.

Peter reached the end of the cave's lowest region, eyeing the sunlight escaping in the distance. Before he could act, Adagio tackled him, using her weight to pin him to the ground. She opened her mouth, ready to unleash a malevolent melody, but the stallion shot several strands of webbing around her muzzle. The thread spread on impact, encasing the entirety of the siren's head. Peter hopped up while Adagio scratched at the webbing, running through the long corridor that led to the outside. The siren ripped the gossamer free from her mouth, howling in frustration before giving chase.

Spider-Mane sprinted desperately with Adagio closing in, ignoring the pain circulating through his midsection. He reached the end of the pathway, skidding to a halt upon realizing it was a cliff. The drop was immense, matching several stories. Before Peter could attempt to think of an alternate route, Adagio drove the point of her head into his back, sending the stallion flying over the edge. Spider-Mane gathered his bearings before activating the thrusters built into the legs of his armor.

Peter took flight, only for Adagio to again slam into his body, tackling him into the rocky side of the cliff. Spider-Mane ruptured the stone, tearing it asunder, but he slipped free, attempting to gain altitude despite losing his helmet in the scuffle. Adagio reached out and captured the stallion, wrapping her hooves firmly around his back. Peter screamed as the siren applied pressure in her hold, feeling his ribs crush his lungs. He peeked up, his eyes widening as Adagio inhaled deeply. Trails of energy spiraled into her mouth, giving clear indication as to her intentions.

Spider-Mane slammed his hoof into the back of his free glove, revealing a crystal heart. It was the last in his arsenal, but he quickly threw the jewel directly into Adagio's mouth just as she unleashed a scream. The vibrational wave collided with the crystal heart, filling the gem with energy before it detonated. A chain reaction was triggered and caused a massive explosion of light and energy to fill the air, engulfing both the stallion and siren. Peter was launched, breaking through a stone pillar before landing back within the cave, and Adagio fell lifelessly into the waiting rivers below.

Discord stood by the river bank, smiling before clapping his paw and talon together. Adagio materialized next to the draconequus in her equine form, coughing. Discord reached down and brushed the dust from the gem, holding it until the crack at the center healed. Adagio's eyes widened as she glanced about her surroundings wildly, as if just realizing what had just taken place. However, as she stood with a scowl, glaring at the caves high above her position, Discord shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. The damage has been done, and you performed quite admirably, my dear," Discord chuckled, nodding. "Who knew you had such ferocity in you? Save that energy for the main event, though. Trust me, you _will_ need it." The draconequus waved a glowing paw. "Shall we go?"

Hesitantly, Adagio huffed before giving Discord an affirming nod. She glanced back at the cave. "You were lucky this time, Parker. We'll meet again," she growled before yielding.

"Most certainly. I just hope he enjoys the last surprise. We saved the best for last. I just hope the next target is tough enough to withstand our fair Carnage," Discord grinned, disappearing from sight in a burst of light alongside Adagio.

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open before he rose from the ground. "What?" he blurted out, cringing as bolts of pain rushed through every inch of his body. The stallion rubbed the side of his face, glancing off to the side upon noticing Chrysalis sitting nearby with a warm smile on her face. Peter blinked, eyeing his surroundings. He was back at the center of the hive, specifically the queen's chambers. He still wore what remained of his armor, but it was damaged beyond repair, evident by the dents and exposed circuits spread over the entire design. The stallion shook his head. "What just happened?"

Chrysalis shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I was forced to keep my eggs safe from the falling rocks in the cave in. From what my changelings gathered, you managed to lead the siren out of the caves. They saw her fall to the river below, but nopony could find a body. We can only assume that she's escaped… or sank to the bottom of the river." Her eyes softened. "You were in terrible condition when my changelings found you. It took them hours just to dig you out from underneath those stones. You're lucky to be alive."

Peter groaned, wincing in pain. "I'm being told that more often than not nowadays." He sat still, taking in ragged breaths while placing a hoof on his side. "Is everypony okay?"

Chrysalis simply stared at the stallion with a widened gaze before smiling. "You are quite the unusual one. Your body's plagued with injuries, and you just woke from unconsciousness. Yet, your first thought is on our safety?" She let out a low sigh, shuddering contently as calm energies spiraled into her body. Chrysalis grinned. "The hive is safe. There were no casualties, and my eggs are safe thanks to your valiance. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how much this means to me."

In spite of his anguish, Peter managed to return the mare's smile with one of his own. "Sure. No problem. That's what friends are for." The stallion arched a brow at the dozens of eggs scattered throughout the room, each nuzzled carefully on a pillow with a blanket covering them. "I don't remember there being this many eggs the last time I came here. What happened?"

Chrysalis paused, feeling the temperature in her face rise. She meekly smiled as her cheeks held a pink glow. "I have you to thank for that, actually," she whispered, earning a befuddled expression from the stallion. Chrysalis took a seat on the edge of the bed, never averting her warm gaze from his hazel irises. "You see, changelings only lay eggs once every three decades. It takes our bodies about five years to prep. You came into my life during the warm-up period." Her eyes softened. "Because you've given so much affection towards me and fed our race, this cycle turned out magnificently. I had never been so… fertile before."

Peter chuckled nervously. "Does that make me the illegitimate father?"

Chrysalis merely smiled, blushing. "Perhaps." She placed a hoof over the stallion's. Her firm visage faltered as a pair of sniffles escaped from the mare. "I love all of my children, but there's something… special about these eggs. When the hatchlings are born, they will resemble the true beauty of what we have formed." Chrysalis wrapped her hooves around the stallion's neck, pausing to plant a soft kiss over his bandaged cheek. She pulled back, unable to contain a teary smile. She stuck out her tongue, holding an enamored gaze on the stallion. "They will be our future, and I look forward to raising them under your guidance and love."

Peter showed a toothy grin. "You're already mother of the year in my book."


	23. Fall of an Empire, Part VII

_**Chapter Twenty-Three "Fall of an Empire, Part VII"**_

Within the Treebrary, everypony sat with a dreary gaze in spite of the morning sun's beacon. The entire week had been plagued with disaster. While each situation was remedied successfully, a price was paid in some fashion. Sunset Shimmer brushed a hoof over the scar on her shoulder. Even though her stitches had just been removed, the pain remained evident.

Felicia quietly downed a cup of freshly brewed tea as she sat with her legs crossed on the sofa. Zecora gently rubbed a mixture of herbs and medicine onto Princess Luna's body, specifically the areas that were exceptionally burned. The alicorn's recovery was progressing well, considering she had suffered from third-degree burns and nerve damage. However, while her accelerated healing wasn't on par with Peter's, Luna would recover within the span of a week with proper treatment and rehabilitation.

Lastly, Trixie sat away from the group, never averting her gaze from the library room, which acted as Peter's temporary quarters for the duration of this week. He dealt with another emergency yesterday without telling anypony and returned home just a few hours ago in the middle of the night. From what Trixie saw, it concerned her. She just wanted to see Peter in hopes of disconfirming her fears, to ease away the dread that filled her heart.

The mare's ears perked as the stallion's doorknob rattled. Eventually, Peter walked into the living room, earning the collective gazes of every mare nearby, and Trixie's heart sank into the bottom of her stomach, practically freezing. A plethora of bruises were spread across his entire body, each a dark shade of black and blue. The stallion's usually vibrant fur was damaged, singed in patches while multiple cuts and gashes occupied various areas.

Those were the spots _not_ covered in bandages. His tightly wrapped head and midsection had already long since earned their share of woes, from concussions, head trauma, and broken ribs, to internal bleeding. It was a miracle that he wasn't suffering pneumonia already. Somehow, Peter looked worse than he did on the aftermath of his duel with Blueblood and the Venom symbiote. With each step he took, pain resonated through his entire body, evident by the anguish on his face.

Peter leaned against the nearest wall for support, holding a hoof over his bandaged ribs. Trixie could only grimace at the thought of what injuries her friend inhibited recently. She stole a glance at his eyes, begging to find that positive hazel gaze that always shone even during the darkest of hours. Sadly, it was nowhere to be found, with only a bleak, desolate, and glazed stare hanging in its place. He looked to be dangerously close to death's door.

Unfortunately, before anyone could say something, a firm set of knocks tapped against the door. Peter's body language echoed his sentiment, with his shoulders lowering and an exasperated groan escaping from his mouth. Sunset Shimmer was the first to stand, rushing to the door, and the mare's eyes widened at what awaited outside in the form of a tall, blue-maned white stallion. He rushed inside past Sunset, shifting his stern expression in Peter's direction.

However, Trixie cut off the stallion's path, standing in front of Peter with her back facing him. "I'm sorry, Shining, but now is _not_ the best time."

Peter placed a hoof over Trixie's shoulder, easing the mare to the side before facing the taller stallion. "I already know where _this_ is going. What's up, Shining?"

"The Crystal Empire's under attack!" Shining hastily stated, concern evident in his voice. "Cadance teleported me out of the kingdom, and I had to make the rest of the way here myself!" The stallion shook his head frantically. "We don't have any time to waste! I'm worried about my wife and son! I doubt the guards will last long against that… that _thing_!"

Peter furrowed his brow. "Shining! Slow down. _Who_ is attacking?"

Shining frowned. "I'm not sure. It looks like that Venom thing Blueblood used, but it's red instead of black." He glanced off to the side as beads of sweat formed over his forehead. "I've never seen anything so… _bloodthirsty_. It's slaughtering everything in sight without batting an eye. I could've sworn I even heard it laughing."

Peter's complexion paled as his eyes widened and mouth fell agape at the news. "Oh, no. No, no, _no_!" he screamed out, shaking his head before slamming a hoof into the wall. "What the hell have you done, Discord?!" Ignoring the new threshold of pain opening itself to his body, Peter quickly retrieved his heroic attire from his knapsack.

Sunset Shimmer approached the stallion with a look of concern as he dressed. "Do you know who it is, Peter?"

Peter winced in pain, gingerly sliding the pair of tights over his damaged midsection, yet his sense of urgency retained precedent as he checked both cartridges of his web-shooters. "His name's Cletus Kasady. He's a homicidal maniac and serial killer who thinks murdering is a form of art." Peter reached underneath the sofa before grasping a small blue box with a black spider insignia imbedded over its top. "The Venom symbiote had an offspring, and it merged into Kasady's bloodstream during a prison breakout. The guy's insane, simple as that, and he's arguably stronger than Venom."

Trixie stepped in front of Peter with an agitated expression, her face inches away from his. "...and _you're_ going to fight such a monstrosity in your current condition? I knew you were a stupid fool, but this is simply insane!"

Peter placed the contents of the box into the knapsack before gingerly sliding one of the straps around his shoulder, looking past the mare. "Felicia. I need you to watch over Ponyville again." He glanced to the side. "Sunset. Help her out if you can."

Trixie glared at the stallion, attempting to stay in his line of sight. "Peter! You can't do this!"

Peter turned, slowly approaching Shining Armor. "Zecora. Watch over Luna and Trixie while I'm gone."

Trixie growled, using her magic to pull at Peter's shoulder. "Don't pretend as if I'm not here, Peter! You'll _die_ if you fight that thing in the state you're in!"

Peter's knapsack glowed, causing Trixie's magic to dissipate from sight. He stopped upon being mere hoof-lengths from Shining, glancing at the mare from the corner of his eye without turning around. "I'll be back, Trixie," Peter weakly declared before giving Shining Armor an affirming nod. "Let's go."

Faster than anypony could react, both stallions vanished from sight in a burst of light. Trixie released a low sigh before falling to her haunches. "You idiot..." Her eyes softened. "Why do you have to be _so_ stubborn?" Tears began to form in the corners of the mare's eyes as she grit her teeth, struggling to hold her composure. "Why do you have to _care_ so much?"

 **-u-**

Carnage tore through the Crystal Palace, shattering every barricade put in front of him. What remained of the guards charged the pony with their horns emitting magic before firing an array of bolts at their target. Each beam seeped into the symbiote, dissolving harmlessly, and Carnage howled at the top of his lungs, rushing after his attackers. One guard jumped at Carnage with a spear raised, but he extended a hoof, prompting his limbs to take the shape of an ax. Carnage sliced through the weapon before doing the same to the armored pony.

"Bring more!" Kasady shrieked, lashing a tendril around the nearest guard's neck.

A pair of knights hopped onto Carnage's back in a desperate attempt to save their compatriot. However, Cletus merely grinned, tightening his hold until the symbiote crushed his prey's neck and severed the head from the body. Carnage howled, causing razor-sharp spikes to instantly rise from his back. Both guards were impaled at every conceivable angle, and their bodies limply fell to the ground.

Carnage's snake-like tongue whipped about wildly. "How fragile they are... Such weak little glass dolls. At least Spider-Man can put up a fight."

Suddenly, a burst of energy ignited from the other side of the room, causing Carnage to avert his blank gaze in its direction. Shining Armor was the first to step out of the light, narrowing his gaze at Kasady, and Peter followed suit, growling under his breath as Carnage's twisted features fixated into a deranged smile. The last of the guards eyed their prince, all while holding their positions. Princess Cadance rushed into the room with a glowing horn, in turn teleporting each stallion from their positions to hers in a flash of light. The alicorn pointed at the exits with a look of concern, and the guards followed the advice of their princess, retreating.

"See to it that the citizens of the empire are safe, and watch over our son!" Cadance ordered, vanishing from sight before materializing hoof-lengths next to Shining Armor. "I refuse to stand idly by while this monster preys upon innocent lives!"

Shining Armor grimaced, wishing to protest, but he simply nodded, edging his wife behind him with a hoof. "Okay. Just stay close to me."

Peter scowled, never shifting his steely gaze from Carnage. "Why are you here, Cletus? Somebody like you is best left in a cage with the rest of the animals!"

Carnage lowered into a feral stance. "Discord said I could have fun and be myself! It's certainly been entertaining so far." A predatory grin crossed Carnage's features. "I can see why you love this world so much, but these ponies make for such poor sport! Crushing their little world would be no challenge. I certainly hope you can make this more fun, Parker!"

Taking in seethed breaths, Peter gritted his teeth to the core. "You scumbag! Sport? _Challenge_?! Your life doesn't even _compare_ to any of the ponies or people you've killed!"

Kasady released a distorted chuckle, passing off Peter's words. He tilted his head to the side. "You're certainly looking well. I can tell my new 'friends' have been giving you one hell of a welcome! Now, it's my turn. Try not to break as easily as your friends here!"

Peter lowered into a defensive stance, but before he could mutter a response, Shining took a step in front of the stallion. "If you want _him_ …"

Cadance immediately followed her husband's lead, stepping in front of Peter. "You're going to have to go through _us_ first! We won't let you hurt our family!"

Peter narrowed his gaze on the pair. "Are you two crazy? You need to get out of here!"

Shining frowned, holding a stern glare. "That's not happening, Peter. You're dead on your hooves right now, and it'd be careless of us to leave you alone with such a monster. Twily would kill me herself if I did that."

Cadance furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "Besides, the Crystal Empire is under _our_ watch and protection. I can't just leave when everypony is in danger."

Shining Armor alternated his gaze between Peter and Carnage. "Don't worry. We won't get too close. You have a history with this guy and know how he fights. I'll use my magic to boost your defenses and give you covering fire, should things get dicey."

Cadance nodded, easing closer to the smaller stallion until she was within whispering range. "I'll fight by your side, Peter. I can use the power of the Crystal Heart to weaken him. Because of the wickedness in his heart, it should work, but I'm not sure how much it'll take to put him away."

Carnage stomped towards the trio with a wicked smile as the end of his tail morphed into an ax and claws sharpened at the end of his hooves. "Secrets, secrets. What aren't you telling me, Parker?" Receiving no immediate response, Kasady's grin transformed into a fierce snarl. "Well, no matter. I'll pry the answers from your flesh myself!"

Peter snarled in return before sliding his hooves into his knapsack. "I've got _nothing_ to hide, Carnage!" The stallion threw the bag behind his shoulder, revealing a pair of sky-blue gauntlets over his hooves. He bumped _Twilight Arms_ together, generating an electrical spark. "Eat _this_!"

Spider-Mane galloped full speed ahead with his hooves stretched out to the sides, leaving a trail of blue aura to follow closely behind. Cadance's wings flapped and gracefully levitated her frame into the air as magical energies spiraled into her horn. Carnage charged towards Peter, driving his shoulder into the smaller stallion's midsection. The blow sent Spider-Mane spiraling through the air before crashing into the castle's wall shoulder first.

Kasady unleashed a pair of tendrils and wrapped them around Peter's body before he could recover. Carnage whipped the stallion overhead, launching him towards a crystal column. Shining Armor aimed his horn, generating a magical sheet of armor around his ally's body just before he burst through the barricade. Peter slid to a halt, rolling to a kneeling position as the energies around his body dissipated from existence. Cadance's eyes vanished behind a blinding light before unleashing luminous energy bolts.

The symbiote hissed in agony as each beam damaged its being, disorienting Kasady himself. Peter spun back to an upright stance, delivering a trifecta of strikes across Carnage's face before finishing with a straight punch to the chest. The blow carried enough force to stagger the symbiote, but Kasady quickly recovered, retorting with a backhoof. Peter's head snapped back, causing the stallion to stumble to the ground.

His vision spun, and his head grew light: the symptoms of his concussion resurfacing, this time with a vengeance. Peter fought back the bile rising from his stomach before slamming his eyes shut in a vain attempt to cease his dizziness. Carnage gleefully cackled at the sight, all while morphing his hoof into the shape of a large blade, and he raised it high over his head, ready to slay Peter. Shining Armor's horn glowed, causing magical energies to materialize around Carnage's limbs and lock them in place.

Faster than Kasady could react, Cadance vanished from sight and appeared hoof-lengths away, blasting the symbiote directly in the chest with a beam. Carnage roared, taking a wild swing at the alicorn with his blade, and the princess lowered into a defensive stance, generating a shield around her position. Each blow was more devastating than the last, causing cracks to quickly spread across the barrier. Peter leapt out, slamming his hoof into the square of Kasady's face before Cadance's defense could shatter.

The alicorn took flight, putting distance between herself and Carnage while Shining unleashed an array of beams at the symbiote. Kasady raised a hoof as the magical ballistics slammed into his being before lifting a large chunk of crystal from the castle floor. Peter attempted to stop Cletus, only for a spike to shoot out from the psychopath's body and impale his shoulder. As Spider-Mane staggered back and clutched at the wound, Carnage hurled the crystal at Shining Armor, and the prince raised a barrier to block the projectile.

However, his defense ruptured as the crystal shattered, leaving one of the chunks to crack against the side of his head. Shining fell to the ground, holding a hoof over the gash spread along his cranium. Rays of light enveloped Carnage once more before he could react. Cadance strained as she held the spell in place from across the room. Kasady spun around, roaring before galloping towards the mare while pushing through the rays of light tearing into him.

Cadance screamed as she unleashed more of her energy, the beam igniting with enough force to burst through the walls of the castle. Carnage never slowed, howling as he quickly closed the distance between himself and the alicorn. Hoof-lengths apart, Kasady burst through the energy wave and threw a wild ax strike, slicing through the alicorn's chestplate. The blow knocked Cadance to the ground, and the momentum carried her body in a violent roll until she skidded to a halt.

The mare clutched at the wound stretching across her shoulder, wincing as stinging sensations filled her senses. Blood poured from the wound, staining her perfect pink fur. Carnage stepped onto the back of the alicorn's neck, laughing maniacally as his hoof took the shape of an ax once more and raised it high overhead. He brought down the weapon with all of his might towards Cadance's neck, like the Sword of Damocles, but Peter stepped in front of the blow, slamming his hoof into the attack. _Twilight Arms_ shook violently as a shockwave generated, causing tremors to course through the walls of the castle until large cracks spread along the crystalline surface.

Suddenly, a crack spread through the center of the gauntlet before it shattered at the point of impact. Peter screamed as his limb gave in, feeling the bones snap and break alongside one of _Twilight Arms_. Carnage quickly recovered, lunging forward with a second slash attempt. Peter held his ground, lunging forward before driving his free hoof into the side of Kasady's face. Carnage pushed against the blow, glancing at the stallion from the corner of his eye, but his jaw snapped as the gauntlet grinded further through the symbiote.

Peter roared before snapping Kasady's body back, an orb of blue energy glowing inches away from Carnage's face. _Twilight Arms_ shattered as a vortex of blue energy engulfed Kasady's form, blasting through the walls of the crystal castle and into the outside world until the wild energies dissipated in the horizon. Carnage's body flew limply from the tower while the energy dissipated, prompting Discord to materialize hoof-lengths away before teleporting the symbiote away.

The draconequus peeked back up at the hole, clapping his paw and talon together. "You actually triumphed over the entire gauntlet. Well done, Peter! Just _one_ more surprise to go! I hope you won't be disappointed!" he declared, fading from sight in a burst of light.

Back within the castle, Cadance and Shining watched Peter with bewildered gazes. Traces of electrical energy sparked from where the vortex ruptured. Everything in its path shattered like glass, disintegrating into nothingness, and Peter simply stood in his stance, trembling as the muscles in his body faltered. What was left of _Twilight Arms_ slipped from his hoof, its broken metallic pieces clanging against the ground.

The gauntlets only resembled broken glass now, most of the pieces dissolving into a cloud of dust with the exception of one as the blue energies faded from existence. Shining Armor swiftly pulled himself from the ground before rushing to his wife's aid. He slid his head under her chin, helping lift the alicorn's frame. Cadance managed a smile in spite of the wide cut stretched across her shoulder and chest.

Fortunately, the armor blocked a majority of the blow, leaving Cadance with a flesh wound at worst. Shining Armor furrowed his brow, frowning before shifting his gaze to Peter. His hoof limply hung to the side with a protrusion sticking from his limb. If not for his costume, the world would have seen what was clearly a broken foreleg.

A trail of blood streamed down said hoof, dripping across the crystallized floor into a puddle, and Shining could only grimace at the gaping hole in the stallion's shoulder, a fresh impalement wound accompanying his already staggering list of injuries. Shining's mind raced. Peter practiced true grit and valor as a knight, leaping into battle without a second thought while clearly compromised immensely. However, something stuck out more than anything else, immeasurable by Shining's standard. Peter saved Cadance, his high school sweetheart, and damn near lost his own hoof in the process.

By law, they were brothers due to Parker's marriage to Shining's little sister, but like oil and water, they hardly mixed. Even after, Shining only respected Peter for Twilight's sake. Peter was an unorthodox, motor-mouthed slacker, and he hardly seemed fit to be a knight, in spite of his heroic background, support cast, and Princess Celestia's blessing. However, Peter's behavior over the course of the past few years held a merit to Shining. Parker upheld his knightly vow to the sirens that no harm would come to them even after they threatened the kingdom itself.

Now, Peter was putting his life on the line for the land he had vowed to protect. Every knight valued honor, and it was clear that Princess Twilight Sparkle knew what her husband was capable of, even though there were doubts from those around her. Peter finally turned, revealing his bruised features and weary gaze. Shining gestured a warm smile to the stallion, finally giving his brother-in-law the respect he rightfully deserved.

Cadance sobered as her gaze fell on the shattered remains of her slain guards. "That monster was vile. He didn't have to do _this_ to so many innocent ponies."

Peter frowned, using his webbing as a sling for his broken hoof. "He didn't have to. He just _wanted_ to. I just wish I'd gotten here sooner. This probably could've been prevented."

Cadance's eyes widened at a belated realization. "It's not too late actually." The alicorn inhaled deeply before sighing as her irises faded by a blinding light. A bright, magical aura emitted from her horn and spread over her body. The energies spiraled from the atmosphere before enveloping the shattered remains of those slain by Carnage, both inside the castle and around the Crystal Empire. Atop the spire where the Crystal Heart lay dormant, rays of light erupted, matching the potency of the sun. Cadance strained as her body shook. "I won't let it end this way."

Peter used his free hoof to shield his eyes from the surrounding rays. "What is she doing?"

Shining readied himself to respond, pausing upon noticing the light enveloping each of the slain guards. Air rushed back into their lungs, and the same miraculous occurrence happened throughout the rest of the empire until each pony was resurrected, evident by the beacons of light erupting from the area surrounding the castle. Suddenly, the lights of the Crystal Heart rushed back to the source, dissipating from sight. Cadance limply fell from her place in midair, but Shining rushed forward, allowing the princess to safely land across his back.

As the guards came to, shaking the cobwebs from their craniums, Peter arched a brow at the royal couple. "Okay. I've seen some wacky stuff in my time, but can somepony tell me what the heck just happened? More importantly, _how_?"

Shining glanced back at Cadance, who had drifted into a slumber, before shifting his gaze to the summit of the Crystal Heart. "Crystal ponies are unique from the common pony, because their hearts and bodies are magically linked to the Crystal Heart. So if its power is drained, amplified, or used, they're affected as well." The stallion's eyes softened. "Cadance channeled the Crystal Heart's power to resurrect everypony. Because they had just been killed minutes ago, their souls had not transcended yet. This wouldn't have been possible had she waited a bit later. However, she used her own body and magic as a catalyst, so that the Crystal Heart's power wasn't drained in the slightest."

Peter winced, clutching at his broken hoof before edging closer to the alicorn. "Will she be okay?"

Shining nodded, holding a smile. "Cadance will be just fine. She'll just be exhausted and without magic for a while."

Peter let out a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear. I'm just glad this day wasn't a complete disaster." The stallion retrieved the lone shard of what remained of _Twilight Arms_ , staring softly at the item before sliding it into his knapsack. Peter slowly turned and limped towards the hole in the wall, unwavering even as tremors coursed through the castle's foundation. Suddenly, Ursa peeked in from the outside, the astral bear having climbed several stories before perching herself in place. Peter weakly smiled at the cub once he was hoof-lengths away, pausing to brush a hoof through her fur. "I'm happy to see you, too, girl."

Shining, with Cadance in tow, trotted towards their position as Peter climbed onto the top of Ursa's head. "Hang on, Peter! You should check into the hospital!"

Peter waved his free hoof dismissively, cringing before clutching at his injured limb. "I'm a fast healer, remember? Besides, I need to get back home and watch over my friends in case something happens. You should take care of Cadance. She needs you right now. If you need to, take her to Canterlot. It's pretty safe there, and Twilight could use the company." The stallion patted Ursa's head, prompting the cub to slowly climb down to ground level. Peter weakly smiled. "Take care, Shining."

Shining watched with a softened gaze as the distance between them grew. "You do the same," he whispered, watching as Ursa reached ground and ran into the horizon with Peter in tow. Shining Armor could only smile. "And thanks again… Bro."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	24. Fall of an Empire, Part VIII

_**Chapter Twenty-Four "Fall of an Empire, Part VIII"**_

Within the confines of her room in Canterlot Castle, Mayday sprawled out atop her bed, releasing a hard sigh. "This _sucks_ ," she whined to herself, rolling over onto her back. The filly pursed her lips, glancing off to the side. "Mom didn't have to ground me to my room. Celestia wasn't _that_ upset..."

Mayday furrowed her brow as she once again reflected on the alicorn's response to her questions yesterday. She could clearly tell that Celestia's reaction had been more than a little awkward; almost as if she had been caught off guard. The more Mayday thought about the whole encounter objectively, the more it seemed that the filly was encroaching on a topic she was not supposed to. This only sparked her curiosity even further.

Pausing for a moment, Mayday retrieved the vial that she had hid away the other night. "How am I supposed to make any more connections? I doubt I'll find anything else in the archives. There were too many inconsistencies." Swirling the clear liquid in her hooves, she let out a large sigh. "There has to be more information _somewhere_ , but... I don't know where to go from here."

' _I would suggest looking someplace nopony is allowed to go. Well... almost nopony anyway.'_

Mayday's ears perked up at the familiar voice within her mind. "Probably, but that doesn't exactly help me right now, does it, Discord?"

With a chuckle, the draconequus appeared across the room from the filly. "You weren't even the least bit surprised this time? Interesting."

Sitting up on her bed, Mayday turned to face her much anticipated guest. "That's because I've been waiting for you," she admitted, folding her forelegs. "I have some questions that I think you may be the only one with the answers for."

"Is that so?" Discord chortled. "Questions? For _me_?"

"You _did_ say that we would speak again," Mayday casually pointed out, raising a hoof.

"Fair enough," he replied, clapping his paw and talon together as a small grin graced his features. Pausing briefly, Discord nodded. "So, what has you so curious that you'd anticipate a visit from yours truly?"

"You've been around for a long time, right?" Mayday questioned before straightening her posture. "What do you know about the old school that once stood where Celestia's school for gifted unicorns is now?"

The draconequus raised a piqued eyebrow. "You certainly don't beat around the bush. An aspect you share with your no-nonsense mother, I'd assume."

Mayday pursed her lips, frowning. "Do you, or do you not?"

"The old University of Applied Sciences and Magic…?" Discord grinned, stroking his goatee. "I _may_ know a thing or two about it. It was quite a prestigious establishment for its time. A real shame it was shut down prematurely."

"I _knew_ it!" Mayday blurted out, dropping a foreleg into her other hoof. "There really _was_ another school before the current one!"

"Oh, yes. One of many in that era, actually," Discord replied curtly with a nod. "However, the UASM was quite the hustle and bustle compared to the rest. Many great minds from all across the new nation came together to study and research together. It was beautiful, really, and rather chaotic at times, too! It was truly a remarkable combination!" The draconequus chortled, slapping a knee before leaning in close excitedly."Oh, oh! Like the time where the Mortar and Pestle twins accidentally blew up the alchemy lab on its very first _day_ of opening! _Hilarious_!"

Mayday stared blankly into nowhere at a sudden revelation the draconequus's answer brought. Hypothetical thoughts from days before crept back into the filly's mind as she quickly found herself at war with herself. There was the need to exercise caution, abandoning this task and warn everypony that she was conversing with the enemy. However, it was overshadowed by her undying need to quench her mind's thirst for knowledge, a trait shared by her parents' intellectual sides respectively.

Shaking the invading thoughts from her head, Mayday turned her gaze skeptically back to her guest. "How can I be so sure that you aren't lying to me? That you haven't lied to me about everything so far?"

Discord paused, scratching his chin for several moments as he arched a knowing brow. "I suppose you can't. Honestly, I don't necessarily have anything to gain from lying to you."

Mayday narrowed her eyes. "You gain by having me doubt the princesses. Doubt if what they're doing is right."

A grin slowly spread across Discord's face. "I thought you would've shared _some_ of your father's optimism, but you're proving to be just as cynical as your _boring_ mother sometimes. Yet, I can't deny how clever you are. While that technically _is_ true to some extent, allow me to ask you one thing." Discord pointed a talon at the filly, chuckling. "If you really were so afraid of me lying to you, would you really have asked me about the previous school? In fact, would you have even looked into it in the first place if you _truly_ thought that I had been lying to you?"

His question caught the filly off guard, taking her aback. Mayday felt a chill run down her spine, as if the draconequus had pulled the very warring thoughts from her mind.

Swallowing hard, her ears fell back before she looked away. "I was more afraid that what you said might be actually true. It speaks for itself that I probably shouldn't trust _everything_ you say..." Trailing off, the filly cleared her throat before shifting her gaze back towards Discord. "However, after looking into the archives, there was just too much missing. Too many questions with no answers. Yet… here you are, seeming to have these missing answers… I know I shouldn't listen to you, but…" Mayday cupped her head into her forehooves, shaking herself with a frustrated groan. "I _have_ to know what happened! Maybe it'll give me some closure if I just know the truth."

Discord huffed, holding a smug grin. "Oh, Mayday. You simply don't disappoint. I can help you with that. Unfortunately, I'm pressed for time and can't afford to be as thorough as you would prefer, but I'm perfectly capable of giving a substitute. I can tell you, but I'd rather show you. Seeing _is_ believing, after all."

His suggestion only earned a confused look from the filly as she tilted her head to the side. Discord shrugged indifferently before snapping a talon. A small ball of light materialized just hoof lengths before the filly, causing her to lean back instinctively. Within moments, the small ball of eternal energy grew exponentially in size. Upon reaching the size of a basketball, the light faded and revealed a crystal ball slowly rotating while hovering in place.

Mayday leaned forward, slowly reaching out for the glowing ball before it dropped in her grasp. Looking up to the draconequus, she yelped as the crystal ball shrank in size instantly to where it fit on her hoof. "What is this?"

"Answers placed at the tip of your hooves. Consider it my appreciation for having somepony actually listen to what I have to say," he grinned, raising a paw objectively once the filly readied to touch the object with her free hoof. "Don't activate it just yet. It's like a magic lamp. Just rub it three times and project your thoughts into it. Any questions you have, they'll be answered, and the crystal ball will grow back to normal size whenever you activate it. The same rule applies whenever you want to deactivate it. I recommend waiting a few days, seeing as you're… compromised at the moment, and things will be very hectic soon."

"What do you mean?" Mayday questioned, her eyes widening as Discord vanished from sight instantly. The doorknob to her room rattled, sending a wave of panic through the filly. She glanced about wildly, eventually spotting her knapsack, tossing the object into the bag before hurling that underneath her bed. By the time the door opened, Mayday slid back on top of her bed and whistled, unaware of the beads of sweat that formed over her forehead. Twilight walked into the room with a concerned expression, but the filly could only exhale, rolling onto her side. "Mom! Don't you think you can knock next time?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, honey. There's something we need to talk about. It's very important."

Mayday lifted her head, sharing a glance with the mare. "What is it, Mom?"

"It's about your father. There was another attack yesterday. This time, it was in the Crystal Empire," Twilight declared, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Inhaling sharply, the filly leaned forward until her face was inches from Twilight's. Concerned hazel irises met saddened violet eyes. "The Crystal Empire? Was anypony hurt? What happened to Uncle Shining, Auntie Cadance, and Diamond?"

Placing a hoof around her shoulder reassuringly, Twilight weakly nodded and smiled. "They're fine. Your father protected them." She trailed off and sighed. "However, your father is hurt very badly. I'm very worried about him. That's why I'm here. I'll be heading to Ponyville to check on him right away."

Mayday hopped to a standing position. "I'll go with you!"

Twilight shook her head. "No. I want you stay here in Canterlot. It's much safer. There's been an attack every day this week, and your father is concerned that either Canterlot or Ponyville will be one of the next targets. With Princess Celestia and the guards here, you and your brother will be safe with Aunt May and Spike."

Standing firm, Mayday held her ground. "Mom! You can't be serious!"

"I'm _deadly_ serious, Mayday! You have to stay here while I check on your father!" Twilight reaffirmed sternly, bearing down as her shadow engulfed the filly. Letting out a low sigh, the mare lowered her body before pulling Mayday into a warm embrace. "I don't need you sneaking off. You're too important to me. Please, watch over your brother while I'm gone. I'll also let your father know how you're doing." Twilight eased back, raising a hoof. "Promise me that you'll stay put."

Grumbling incoherently, Mayday hesitantly nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I promise."

As if satisfied with her daughter's answer, Twilight placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room. Mayday waited until she was certain that she was alone. "Discord? Hey. Are you still there?" she questioned, her ears perking as they awaited a response. Unfortunately, she was only greeted with silence. Releasing a harsh scoff, Mayday threw her hooves into the air and collapsed face-first on the bed. "Thanks _a lot_ , Mom…"

* * *

"It's been ten years since I started this," Discord murmured, folding his arms as he stared into the burning ashes stretched across the horizon of the pits of Tartarus. "I've gathered the pieces and set the playing field. Now, it's time to finally carry the plan into fruition."

Tirek nodded, sharing a glance with the six ponies standing by hoof-lengths away. "You all have your reasons for being here. For most, it's revenge, and the rest, it's for the chance of a world cleansed of Celestia and her followers."

Discord grinned, extending his open paw until a small image of Twilight Sparkle materialized over it. "The plan has been carried out to perfection. The Plunder Vines weakened young Princess Twilight, rendering the Elements of Harmony useless due to her absence." The image distorted, shifting between multiple individuals. "Sunset Shimmer, who is arguably the second most powerful magic user outside of the alicorns has been incapacitated. Princess Luna is wounded. The central changeling hive has shielded itself off to recover, and Queen Chrysalis herself has her entire attention centered on her precious eggs. Cadance and the Crystal Heart are drained and will not be a factor."

Tirek rubbed his hands together. "Most importantly, Peter Parker is weakened, and we can carry out the final phase of our plan. The seeds have been planted," he declared as dozens of thestrals emerged from the shadows, walking in rows until they stood behind his position. "Now, we will move to Ponyville before striking the heart of Equestria. Finish off the great knight! Destroy Spider-Mane!" Tirek clenched his fist and rose it above his head. "Give rise to a new empire!"

Green Goblin cackled maniacally, spreading his wings before taking flight. "I thought he'd _never_ ask!" Several thestrals followed the pegasus through the air as they left the dark reaches of Tartarus. "Let their screams fill the air!"

Electro merely huffed, sharing a glance with Tirek before nodding. He levitated from the ground and sped into flight, prompting more thestrals to follow after the electrified pony in swarms. Carnage slithered his snake-like tongue over his razor-sharp claws, releasing distorted laughter before galloping into the distance. As thestrals followed the symbiote, Adagio waved a hoof to her fellow sirens. Aria frowned, nodding as she stepped closer. However, Sonata remained still, holding a hesitant gaze while she shook her head.

Adagio narrowed her gaze, growling. "What is it _now_ , Sonata? We're on the verge of completing our task, but you _still_ don't want to see it through?!" She snatched hold of Sonata's collar, holding a glare. "I am _not_ going to let you screw this up for us! Get it together or stay out of the way!" Adagio relinquished her hold before shoving Sonata. "So, what'll it be?"

Sonata pursed her lips before glancing in Aria's direction, who closed her eyes in an attempt to avoid her pleading gaze. With a somber sigh, she could only weakly nod. "Okay, Adagio. I'll… I'll come along."

"All right. Let's get this over with. The sooner we get rid of Parker, the faster you'll let go of that petty bond with him," Adagio huffed while Sonata and Aria edged closer to her as the remaining thestrals did the same. "Let's go," Adagio whispered, prompting Discord to wave his glowing paw and cause the entire group to vanish in a burst of light.

Discord smiled at Tirek. "Now that they're heading out, I believe it's time for _you_ to move into position, too. I'll make sure everything is aligned perfectly. You know what to do." The draconequus turned around and held out his glowing talon, earning a coy smile from Tirek before he faded from sight. Discord nodded, extending his paw as several images materialized over it, revealing Celestia, Chrysalis, and Cadance. All three mares' eyes widened, each staring intently at the draconequus. Discord merely chuckled. "I take it I have your attention? Good. You should listen very carefully."

Chrysalis gritted her fangs together as her gaze sharpened into a glare. "You monster! Why should we listen to you? You had my central hive and eggs attacked! I should destroy you!"

Cadance frowned, pausing as Shining Armor edged closer to her side. "This is awfully brazen of you. You had your lackeys attack us first? I never took the Spirit of Chaos as a coward."

Celestia raised a hoof, causing both Cadance and Chrysalis to maintain their silence. "What is the meaning of this, Discord?"

Discord grinned and raised his paw until it was inches from his face. "Oh, nothing. I find it strange and ironic that Cadance is calling _me_ the coward. I mean, hasn't poor Peter Parker fought _all_ of your battles for you this week?" He paused, clearing his throat as shamed expressions formed on the mares' faces. "I digress. I have called you all to inform you that my 'friends' are heading towards Ponyville as we speak. You may call them the Sinister Six, the individuals that have given Peter so much grief over the course of the week."

Cadance inhaled sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Discord arched a brow and held a smile. "We're just finishing what we started. Peter survived the gauntlet, and now… we're about to give him everything we've got at once. I must admit. It's a miracle he hasn't fallen apart yet, with defeating Blueblood and withstanding each attack over the course of the week. However, from what I'm seeing, the poor fellow is on his last leg, and he won't survive the ambush that's heading his way." The draconequus glanced off to the side, humming. "I forgot to mention that there's practically a hundred thestrals going with them."

Chrysalis growled, grinding her teeth to the core. "You—"

Discord nodded, paying no mind to the glares being shot in his direction. "Well, I've given you the warning. Now, it's up to the lot of you to react, but I wouldn't be surprised if you left Peter to face those odds by himself in his condition." He gently pulled at the fur on his chin. "Then again, there are the innocents in Ponyville. Poor Princess Luna surely can't defend herself right now. I also forgot that Twilight Sparkle is on her way to Ponyville as we speak, too. That will surely be quite the surprise she stumbles upon."

Shining shook his head frantically. "Twily!"

Discord readied to close his talon, but he hesitated, holding his crimson gaze on the central alicorn. "Just pass this off as well, Celestia. You neglected Princess Luna and the sirens. Surely, you can ignore this as well? I'm sure Peter and Twilight will understand, given your track record and all."

"You have no right to say such a thing!" Cadance snapped, her voice cracking.

The draconequus raised a glowing paw, in turn causing the atmosphere to emit a jade and crimson glow. The skies darkened as the energies glowed brighter. "In case you were thinking of teleporting, that will not work. I suggest that if you are indeed planning to go to Ponyville that you start flying now. Sure, it'll take a bit longer, but what's the rush?" Discord cheerfully waved the others off before the projections dissipated. "Ta-ta!"

 **-u-**

Cadance and Shining shared a glance with each other. The stallion pursed his lips before nodding. "It's obviously a trap, but I can't let them fight this alone. Not after what he's done here for us. I'm heading to Ponyville."

Cadance placed a hoof over his shoulder. "I'm coming with you. I'll activate what's left of the Crystal Heart's power to shield the Empire in our absence."

Shining, though hesitant, nodded. "Okay. I'll have the guards watch over Diamond. If what Discord said is true, we have to hurry."

 **-u-**

Elsewhere, Chrysalis slammed her hoof into the ground, gaining the collective gaze of her subjects in proximity. "That monster is vile! I can't just stand idly by while Peter is led to the slaughter. He risked his life for me. I can't just… leave him." Her eyes softened before they narrowed. She walked across the room before lowering next to a pair of her eggs. She rubbed a hoof over one of them affectionately and stared at the other lovingly. Receiving a mental cue from its queen, a changeling approached the mare from behind. Chrysalis turned with a determined glare. "Tell everyling that I am departing. Lock down the hive and protect the eggs as well as the wounded. I _will_ return shortly!"

 **-u-**

Celestia stood alone, her mind and heart lost in a vortex of confusion and concern. Mayday's questions suddenly had a distinct flare to them, as if the source behind her mysterious knowledge had become clear. Discord was somehow responsible, that much she knew, but his own words held great weight to them. The greatest troubles in Celestia's life had come from her own mistakes and incompetence.

Her sister and the sirens paid the price for her careless negligence. Now it seemed her former student and chosen knight were about to suffer similar consequences, should she not intervene. Celestia frowned before galloping towards the exit. Her wings spread upon reaching the outside, and she took flight, speeding towards Ponyville to the greatest of her ability. She would not fail those around her. Not again.

 **-u-**

Mayday paced back and forth across her room. "This is _so_ lame! Mom just wants me to sit back while she helps Daddy? She doesn't understand how I feel. I can't just stand here knowing Daddy's probably about to die!" The filly paused, rubbing a hoof across her chin. "There's no way I can make it to Ponyville without alerting the guards. It's a long way there, too, and I'm not really the best flier. I'm not even the fifth best." Her eyes widened at a realization. "Hang on. There's that thing that Daddy gave me! I just hope she's close enough to hear it."

She reached into her knapsack, finding an aerophone before blowing the whistle. Mayday opened her knapsack, using the time to put both the vial of clear liquid and the book Discord entrusted to her inside. The filly locked the door upon filling her bag with other materials. Seconds turned to minutes as she waited eagerly for something in particular to transpire. Suddenly, small tremors shook the walls of the castle, and a commotion erupted from the outside. Mayday peeked down her window and smiled at the sight of Ursa, who returned the filly's gaze with a panting smile.

Sliding the straps of the knapsack around her shoulder, Mayday proceeded to clumsily climb down the walls of the castle. "I'm glad Daddy gave me this. Though, I don't think this was his intention when I used it. I mean, he made it for _my_ safety. It's only fair that I use it for his, right…?" Lost in thought briefly, Mayday slipped from the wall, tumbling into a deep fall, but Ursa lowered her head, allowing the filly to land on the back of her furry neck. Mayday let out a relieved sigh, patting the cub's head affectionately. "Thanks, Ursa! We have to hurry to Ponyville! Take me to Daddy!"

Ursa nodded, leaping out of Canterlot before dashing through the fields.

* * *

Discord grinned. "Now, the stars are aligned. I'll let Tirek and the others handle the rest. I'll join with them shortly."

The draconequus vanished from sight, materializing in the astral plane wearing a large red and blue hoofball jersey and matching face paint. Snapping his talon, a large bag of popcorn appeared in his paw and a cup of soda in his talon. He leaned back as a plush reclining chair materialized behind him before a large projection screen popped up. Discord reached into the side pocket of the chair, retrieving a small red blue flag with ' _ **Spider-Mane is Number One**_ ' etched into it in golden letters.

Discord whooped, waving the flag via magic. "The big game is just about to start! I've waited so long for this one! So for now, I'll just enjoy the show..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	25. Fall of an Empire, Part IX

_**Chapter Twenty-Five "Fall of an Empire, Part IX"**_

Felicia stood by the window with a furrowed brow, gazing deeply as dark clouds hovered throughout the sky. Thunder rumbled, and rain began to fall, drenching the land. "The weather's getting bad out there," she said as she folded her legs. "That's never a good sign."

Peter winced sharply as Zecora rubbed an herbal mixture into his fur, specifically over his aching midsection. The mare removed most of the old bandages, tossing them into the garbage bin before attempting to clean many of the stallion's open wounds. In spite of Peter's accelerated healing factor, bolts of pain pulsated through the entirety of his body even after several hours had passed since his bout with Carnage. Trixie entered the main living room with a warm cloth in hoof before taking a seat next to the stallion. Peter shared a glance with the mare, forcing a chuckle as she shot him a glare.

However, Trixie's expression softened before she proceeded to wipe the dried blood from the stallion's forehead. "What am I going to do with you? We know what would happen if Twilight saw you like this."

Peter grinned while Trixie wrapped a clean bandage around his head and over the gash stretched under his horn. "So, does this mean no spongebath?" Trixie exhaled, tightening the bandage to the point that it nearly cut off the stallion's blood circulation to the brain. She followed with a swift slap to the back of Peter's bandaged shoulder. The stallion hissed and nearly jumped from his seat, only for Zecora to coolly place a hoof over his shoulder to keep him stationary. Peter blankly glared at Trixie from the corner of his eyes. "Your bedside manner _sucks_."

Trixie huffed, returning the stallion's glare with an exasperated expression. "So does your timing. How can you joke at a time like this? You're being held together by a thread, everypony's trying to kill you, and it doesn't even bother you? Unbelievable." The unicorn sharply turned on her hoof and stomped upstairs, her frustration evident with each step she took. " _You_ can continue dancing with death at _your_ leisure. I refuse to waste my time worrying about you," she harshly declared before slamming the door behind her.

Sunset Shimmer entered the room before gently easing into a seat across the stallion's position. Stealing a glance at Trixie's closed bedroom door, she settled her gaze on Peter. "She's awfully prickly with you, isn't she? Judging from her actions and attitude, you'd think that she doesn't like you at all." She managed a smile. "It actually reminds me of how I acted towards you and Twilight back on Earth."

Peter sheepishly chuckled. "Trixie's always been like that. She's a bit rough around the edges, but don't let that fool you. She's actually a big softie deep down."

"Then you must understand the depth of her feelings," Luna whispered, limping into the living room from the kitchen. Sunset readied herself to join the princess, but the alicorn raised a hoof and shook her head, taking a seat in the nearest chair. Most of her fur had grown back from Electro's attack, but some internal injuries remained, specifically nerve damage. Her eyes softened as the corner of her lips curled into a smile. "We all feel the same way. These are troubling times, and you're making light of the situation in spite of your growing number of injuries." The alicorn exhaled before glancing to the side. "Then again, I've always admired your optimism and enthusiasm."

"Is that what you call it?" Peter grinned, wincing involuntarily.

Sunset Shimmer chuckled. "I think Twilight calls it something a bit more colorful."

Felicia scoffed, smirking. "Here I thought the little princess didn't have an edge to her."

Sunset paused, furrowing her brow as she settled her gaze on the stallion's countless wounds. "Hey, Miss Zecora? How's he looking?"

Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a hoof, Zecora exhaled. "Peter's countless battles and lack of sleep have added a great deal of stress. Right now, his healing factor is an absolute mess." The mare inhaled deeply before making her way across the room to where her herbs rested. "I promise I will do what I can, but Peter must rest for a lengthy span."

Peter shook his head. "So the only way I'll actually heal is if the bad guys let me have a timeout? With my luck, I won't be so fortunate." Thunder continued to rumble on the outside, sending small tremors through the walls of the Treebrary. The stallion huffed, clutching at his bandaged ribs. "With this nasty weather, maybe they'll give me a rain check today?"

Sunset Shimmer blankly stared at the stallion. "That was bad, even for you."

Luna nodded, frowning. "Regardless, all we can do at the moment is wait and pray for the best."

Felicia blinked, narrowing her gaze to a developing sight outside. Spread along the outside of the Treebrary, dozens of thestrals held a steely gaze at the home. Suddenly, the mare inhaled sharply and jumped away from the window before a spear jettisoned through, its head imbedding into the hardwood floor. "Wise up! We've got company outside. There's a lot of those bat ponies out there."

Trixie burst out of her room, her bewilderment evident by a widened gaze. "What is going on out here?!"

"We're under attack. Stay away from the windows," Felicia declared, slipping into her thief's attire.

Luna's eyes widened. "Thestrals? Oh, no."

Sunset leaped to the shattered window, using her magic to seal the opening. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the invaders' sheer numbers. "What are we supposed to do about all of them? Does anypony have a plan?"

Peter growled under his breath, wincing at the pulsating throbs coursing through his cranium. The stallion turned his gaze to the front door. "I don't think we have time for a plan." He reached for his costume, gingerly sliding the pair of tattered tights over his damaged frame. The stallion held a stern yet weary expression, never averting his line of sight from his allies. "Listen to me. No matter what happens, stay put."

"What are you going on about? We can't just—!" Trixie exclaimed, yelping as magic enveloped the door and ripped the framework from its hinges.

Harsh winds and heavy rains blew into the Treebrary's entrance, forcing everypony nearby to shield their eyes with a hoof. A cloaked individual casually walked into the abode, a coy smile forming on his crimson features. Luna's eyes widened at the sight as her mouth fell agape. Felicia leaped from the top of the stairs, diving with her legs fully extended for a wide kick. However, the individual scoffed, raising a glowing hand to conjure a barrier to deflect the mare's attack. A small shockwave generated and launched Felicia into the nearest bookshelf, causing the furniture to collapse over her body.

"Felicia!" Sunset Shimmer cried out, using her magic to lift the bookshelf away from the mare's frame. Black Cat shook the cobwebs from her head, glaring sharply at the individual while Sunset did the same. The fiery-maned mare snarled. "You've just made a big mistake!"

Luna stepped in front of both mares. "Sunset Shimmer! Felicia Hardy! Stand down!" The princess winced, standing firm as everypony shifted their collective gazes in her direction. The individual chuckled as Luna stepped by Peter's side, and she returned his confident gaze with a venomous glare. "Tirek. I thought somepony as vile as you would spend the last of their wretched days in the pits of Tartarus."

Peter tilted his head. "Wait. You know this guy?" he questioned, alternating his gaze between the cloaked figure and alicorn.

Luna nodded, pursing her lips. "Yes. He is a vile being that has attempted to take over Equestria before."

Peter groaned. "Oh, great. _Another_ megalomaniac. As if my life isn't full of those already." The stallion placed a hoof over his side. "Welcome to the club. They're having jackets made."

Tirek chuckled under his breath. "Quite the character, I see. Now, I understand why Discord is so infuriatingly infatuated with you."

Luna scowled, gritting her teeth. "Striking a bargain? I can't say that I'm surprised. What do you want, Tirek? What does _Discord_ want?"

Tirek rubbed his hands together, holding a coy smile. "We share a common goal, and it's very simple. We want to see Equestria in a… new light. For too long, we have lived under the age of _your_ rule. The winds of change are upon us, and it starts now… with you, Peter Parker." The thestrals outside closed their distance to the Treebrary, each armed and poised to attack, but Tirek raised his hand, in turn halting their advance. "We know you're weakened. As valiant and formidable as you are, you can't hope to slow all of my forces at once as well as protect your friends."

Luna's horn glowed, only for the magic to dissipate instantly. Sunset eyed the sight, attempting to use her own magic, but the result was the same, her powers dissolving. Both mares shared a look of befuddlement, and Tirek simply laughed, folding his arms. A being spiraled into existence behind the cloaked figure, taking form into a draconequus.

Discord nodded his head before raising a talon as energy emitted from it. "Now, now, now. We can't have you all teleporting away. You'll miss all the fun!" Energy glowed across the surface of the Treebrary's interior and exterior, acting as a makeshift barrier of sorts. Discord took a seat in midair, chuckling. "Carry on, Tirek."

"Good," Tirek murmured, nodding. "Peter Parker. You can save your allies. I simply ask that you join us outside." Felicia and Luna stepped forward, earning a sharp glare from Tirek. " _Only_ you, Peter. Should any of you think of interfering, we will unleash all of our forces on you… and this village."

Luna snarled. "You monster!"

Peter shook his head. "There's no need. I'll come outside. Will you keep your word? No harm comes to my friends or the village. Does that sound fair?"

Discord nodded before clapping his paw and talon together. Peter vanished from sight, materializing outside of the Treebrary. The pouring rain intensified, drenching the stallion and the surrounding forces. Ponies from within the village watched the spectacle from the safety of their homes as lightning struck.

Tirek smiled and turned around, leaving the door open. Felicia gritted her teeth before diving for the entrance, only to collide into the barrier. She struck the wall of energy many times, hissing with each attack. Sunset checked the window, attempting to open it, but a bolt of electricity struck her hoof, causing the mare to instinctively pull back. Zecora frowned, staring intently at the sight outside while seemingly hundreds of thestrals surrounded Peter.

Trixie paced in place, shaking her head frantically. "This can't be happening! There has to be something we can do! Peter's going to be killed!"

Discord smirked. "No need to worry, Miss Lulamoon. Reinforcements are on the way. They should make it in time… Maybe." The draconequus waved a paw dismissively before retaking his seat in midair. Black Cat lunged at him from behind, only for Discord to snake out of her grasp. Before the mare could react, magical chains wrapped around her body. The same happened to the others, with energy restraints locking Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Zecora, and Trixie in place. Shifting their gazes in the direction of the outside, Discord eased into his imaginary seat. "Relax, ladies. The big show is about to start! And it'll be quite entertaining, I promise!"

Meanwhile, Peter stood, never averting his gaze from Tirek. "Well, you have me outside. What was your plan? I've been fighting you guys all week. I'd rather hear it from you before we keep going. This whole thing is just becoming monotonous."

"Monotonous? Perhaps, but every great plan requires time to grow into perfected fruition. We've recruited only the best from both worlds to serve a common goal. We will liberate Equestria and shape it into our image. Our time is now." Tirek chuckled, grinning as he raised his arms. The surrounding thestrals snarled, readying their weapons. "The world will watch you fall, and our regime will rise. It starts and ends with your _death_ , Peter Parker!" Discord waved his glowing talon, causing Tirek to vanish from sight and materialize at the top of the Treebrary. The centaur pointed at Peter. "Go, my army! Attack! This is the day that Spider-Mane _dies_!"

A pack of thestrals attacked the stallion from every angle, forcing Peter to jump high into the air and launch a strand of webbing onto the rooftop of a house in the distance. Slingshotting himself from his position, he was immediately attacked by a swarm of armored ponies that lied in waiting. One of the winged creatures threw a punch, forcing Spider-Mane to duck underneath the blow and counter with a swift kick to the midsection. The force behind the attack sent the thestral hurtling over the edge of the roof, landing on a group of its cohorts in the process.

Peter swayed to the side to avoid another strike, but as he readied to counterattack, a bolt of pain rushed through his ribs, forcing him to stop instinctively. A thestral took advantage of the situation, slamming the side of his armored hoof against the side of Spider-Mane's face. Spinning to the side, Peter shot a strand of webbing onto his attacker's chestplate before yanking him across the air and into a nearby ally. As a trio of armored ponies neared their foe, Spider-Mane threw a straight punch followed by a spin kick. Each attack connected with a crack, rendering the thestrals unconscious.

Dozens of Tirek's forces advanced on the stallion, and Peter grimaced, running before leaping across the air onto another rooftop. The rain poured, drenching the land as the sky faded into darkness. A thestral jumped in front of Spider-Mane with a spear in hoof. As it lunged the tip of the weapon at its target, Peter flipped high overhead before throwing a stiff kick into the square of the armored pony's back. A flock of ten took flight, each wielding a spear in hoof as lightning struck behind their position. They all threw their weapons at once, each weapon soaring through the surrounding storm.

Spider-Mane flipped to the side, contorting his body to narrowly avoid the projectiles before jumping to ground level. A bolt of pain rushed through his side, causing the stallion to instinctively clutch at his midsection, and he crashed upon reaching floor, landing flat on his back. A thestral sped through an alleyway and pounced before he could react, pinning him down. It hissed venomously and bore its fangs, lunging forward with a bite.

Spider-Mane slid his hoof underneath the pony's jaw, using his strength to keep its teeth inches away from his face. A hulking thestral emerged from around the corner, its sheer size dwarfing those of its cohorts by triple. Peter's eyes widened at the sight, forcing the stallion to slide his legs underneath the armored pony over him before flipping it into the nearest wall with enough force to crack the stone surface.

The large thestral rushed towards Spider-Mane, forcing the stallion to hop over its head, but the armored stallion captured him by the leg with a hoof. His momentum ceased instantly before the hulking stallion slammed Peter into the ground, cracking the ground and imbedding his frame into the earth. It lifted Spider-Mane high over its head, glancing to the side momentarily. Peter lowered his hoof and managed to shoot a wad of webbing into the thestral's eyes.

The armored equine cried out before clutching at the sticky substance. Sliding behind his attacker, Peter strained as he lifted the larger pony over his head. Jolts of pain rushed through his ribs, leaving the stallion to instinctively wince while the muscles in his damaged body protested against his action. With a firm plant of a hoof, Spider-Mane slammed the thestral into the ground on the back of its head, shattering its metal helmet in the process.

The growing commotion garnered the attention of everypony in their homes, with some stepping outside to investigate. Most were shoved back inside by nearby thestrals, if not persuaded otherwise, but magical energies enveloped the rest, gravitating them into their respective abodes. Derpy slid her window drapes open, staring vividly at Peter while he fought off a pack of thestrals mere hoof lengths away outside. The mare attempted to open the window, but the same energies from earlier glowed over the glass, preventing it from moving in the slightest.

Discord raised a glowing talon and chuckled, his voice echoing throughout the entire village. "Now, now, now. This is Peter's show, everypony. We can't have the audience bursting in. Just sit back and enjoy!"

As his mane stuck fast to his face from the pouring rain, Peter shared a glance with Derpy after releasing hold of an unconscious thestral's collar. He placed a hoof against the window, managing a weak smile. Biting down on her lip, the mare mirrored the stallion's actions, inhaling sharply as Peter was forced to gallop away with dozens of thestrals pursuing him. Sprinting through the alleyways, scaling the walls, and leaping across the rooftops, the flock chased Spider-Mane until he skidded to a halt in front of the Treebrary.

Tirek held a wicked smile, standing unwavered as dozens of armored ponies surrounded the lone stallion from every conceivable angle. Peter's harsh breathing resembled the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface, but he stood firm, finding the strength to lower into a defensive stance. Tirek merely motioned his hand, prompting the thestral forces to attack. Each hissed and roared, lunging at their target in unison.

The center of Peter's mind pulsated and sent bolts of pain rushing through his entire cranium before ceasing entirely, as if never happening to begin with. His whole physical being was wrought with pain and anguish, culminated from many battles in such a short span of time. He grew numb to the world, physically and mentally before yielding to the faint voice that called out to him. With each attack Peter dodged from a member of the surrounding crowd, he countered with a thunderous blow matching the potency of a lightning strike. Spider-Mane fought wave after wave, paying no mind to his injuries or the odds stacked against him.

Peter could only listen to the voice that fueled his nightmares and stress, using that fear and rage for guidance. Much like that day when he fought Blueblood and Venom, the voice acted as a catalyst to fight and simply survive. An image of future Pinkamena, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie flashed across the confines of his mind before Peter woke from his self-induced trance. Shattered plates of armor lay scattered, accompanied by many broken yet breathing thestrals.

The passing moments were a blur, lost to Peter as he had no recollection of what he had done. The surrounding forces stared at Spider-Mane with trepidation and awe, unable to free their slitted gazes from the heavily damaged ponies left in the lone stallion's wake. Peter shook his head and blinked before the muscles in his body finally gave in, yielding to a week's worth of exhaustion. He collapsed to a kneeling position, taking in deep, winded breaths. In spite of the opening, the thestrals kept their distance and eyed the stallion with widened gazes.

Tirek watched with a furrowed brow. "What is going on? Why are you all stopping? Attack!"

The thestrals glanced at Tirek, but remained stationary. Discord levitated from his seat and faded from sight, materializing into existence next to his cohort. "Such tenacity! Such violence! Such… _rage_!" the draconequus exclaimed in falsetto, clenching his paw and talon tightly. He paused before nodding. "I imagine the thestrals are merely exercising common sense. I'd rather not waste any time." Discord's fanged smile widened. "Let's get onto the main event!"

As the rain continued to fall, the sound of cackling laughter echoed across the reaches of the skies. Peter's ears perked at the all too familiar sound before he lifted his gaze skyward, locating the source. The Green Goblin flew towards Ponyville with numerous thestrals following closely behind. The rain ceased instantly after Discord waved a glowing paw.

That following moment, lightning spiraled throughout the sky, materializing into an equine-shaped being. Electro took shape as more thestrals flew in from above the clouds to follow his lead. A high-pitched, distorted shriek blared from the other side of the village, causing Peter to avert his gaze in its direction. Carnage marched towards the Treebrary with dozens of armed ponies following him.

The earth shook with each step they took, and the sound of clinking armor filled the air. Before Peter could hope to respond, a trio of screams echoed from the opposite end of the village, generating strong winds in the process. The Dazzlings trotted into Ponyville, each holding a different tune, and they were flanked by a swarm of thestrals as well. Dread filled the confines of Peter's mind and heart as the weight of the reality of the situation struck, like a meteor crashing to the earth.

The wounded thestrals that were able to dragged themselves off the field while their cohorts pulled those that were unconscious away from Spider-Mane. Eventually, the Green Goblin, Electro, Carnage, and the Dazzlings vanished from sight, allowing their respective groups of armored ponies to fall into position along with the others surrounding the lone stallion. Suddenly, all six individuals materialized into existence by Tirek's side. An entire army had filled the village, practically outnumbering Peter a thousand to one.

Tirek simply grinned, holding out his arms to the side. "You've met everypony here already, but allow me to introduce you to the Sinister Six."

Sunset's eyes widened at the sight while her mouth fell agape. "Oh, no…"

Luna shared Sunset's expression, unable to hide her shock and awe, but the alicorn sobered, narrowing her gaze on the draconequus hovering above her position. "Now it makes sense. You planned this from the very start." Discord arched a brow as Luna strained to straightened herself, in spite of her tightening magical restraints. "It was a calculated attack. You wanted to weaken Peter and divide the numbers of his support cast. Our injuries and Peter's arduous battles… You did all of _that_ for _this_!"

Discord nodded. "That's quite the astute deduction coming from you. You're mostly right. However, as always, you haven't quite grasped the bigger picture just yet." He chuckled, glancing off to the side as if noticing something. "The best part is just about to start."

Trixie snarled, struggling in place. "What are you talking about?!"

Before anypony could advance towards the stallion, a small burst of energy ignited mere hoof-lengths away from his side. The entire village grew mute, so silent that a pin drop could have been heard until a low roar of thunder rumbled throughout the skies. Everypony stared at the six ponies standing by Spider-Mane's side with widened gazes with the exception of the Sinister Six, Discord, and Tirek. Each mare wore a gem around their neck, its shape resembling their cutie marks respectively while the alicorn at the center wore a crown with a star symbol.

Electro held a stern glare as he hovered above the ground while the Green Goblin gritted his teeth, holding a hoof over the center of his scarred chest. Carnage merely cackled maniacally, paying the alicorn no real mind, and Aria furrowed her brow, holding a blank yet hesitant gaze. Adagio joined Tirek in smiling devilishly at the sight of the alicorn, but Sonata could only lower her eyes shamefully before slamming them shut. Discord smiled warmly, glancing skyward once a beacon of light enveloped the pair.

With the luminous energies, Celestia slowly descended from the sky with a heavy glare, like an angel lowering from the heavens. Once the sun princess landed in front of Twilight, a bright pink energy glowed in the immediate vicinity before erupting in a flash of light. Both Shining Armor and Cadance stepped from the energy, sharing a nod with Twilight as the surrounding magic dissipated. Lastly, a circle of emerald fire stretched out and emerged from the ground next to Peter. Suddenly, Chrysalis rose from the flames and stepped out, holding her icy glare at the crowd of thestrals.

Peter took in slow and winded breaths, unable to lift himself from the ground. "Why are you here?" he questioned, his voice dry. "You have to run."

Twilight placed a hoof over the stallion's shoulder as she held a concerned expression, lowering by his side. "We're helping you. It's too dangerous for you to do this on your own."

"We got your back, sugarcube. Just leave this to us," Applejack reassured, nodding before straightening the jewel around her neck while the others lined in a straight formation.

Shining Armor huffed. "You've carried the entire load by yourself until now. It's high time we did our part."

"Where are the others?" Cadance questioned, shifting her gaze about before settling them on the Treebrary. Her blue irises vanished behind a bright light momentarily. "Everypony is inside. I can sense Auntie Luna inside as well."

Celestia narrowed her glare on the cloaked individual standing in front of Twilight's home, and she frowned as Discord spiraled into existence mere hoof-lengths from his side. "I knew _you_ were here, Discord, but I didn't think you would be foolish enough to enlist Tirek to join your misbegotten cause."

"Ah, Princess Celestia. As close-minded as ever," Discord chuckled, pulling at the fur on his chin with a talon. "Look around you. This has been beneficial for all of us! Fresh chaos and a change! Now, the entire world will witness the fall of an empire and the rise of a new age." The draconequus arrogantly stepped in front of the Sinister Six and Tirek, poking his chest out. "Go on! Use the Elements of Harmony! Do your absolute worst!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, flapping her wings eagerly. "You're _so_ toast!"

Twilight's entire body emitted a bright light before hovering from the ground, and the same effect took hold of the other wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Each mystical jewel generated energy, sending vibrational waves rushing through the earth. However, even as the magical energies spiraled into the light of the building attack, Discord and his cohorts remained unnerved, some even laughing in the process. A familiar sensation vexed Peter as outside voices rushed into his mind. Much like he did inadvertently to Starlight Glimmer, the stallion could hear the thoughts of those around him, but perhaps instinctively, Discord's could be heard above the rest.

As the earth tore apart under his hooves, Peter's eyes widened at what was about to transpire. A pack of thick, thorny vines erupted from the earth, ripping the land asunder. Each towered over Ponyville and blacked out the light from the sky. Their shadows spread over everything under their wake. Each vine hissed, slithering towards somepony within in the circle. More rose from the ground, destroying the foundation of the village.

"Welcome to a new age, everypony!" Discord exclaimed, holding a wide fanged smile. "We set a trap, and you sprang it _gloriously_!"

Faster than anypony could react, a pair of the vines lashed out in the midst of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony before they could unleash their charged energy. One wrapped around Rarity's waist, pulling the mare away from the group while another did the same with Pinkie Pie. The magical energies for the Harmony Beam dissipated instantly, causing the remaining wielders to lose their places in midair. Cadance fired several bolts of magic into the root of those two specific vines, but the energy seeped into the plant's surface, dissolving harmlessly.

A trio of vines rushed out, capturing Fluttershy, Applejack, and Cadance into their vice-like holds. Shining Armor aimed his glowing horn at the vine that held his captured wife, but another of the trailing plants struck the stallion, knocking him across the ground before slithering around his waist. Rainbow Dash took flight, maneuvering out of each vine's reach. She quickly reached the one holding Fluttershy captive, kicking away at the plant's thick hide.

As the pegasus attempted to pry her friend free soon afterward, a vine whipped around her leg. Rainbow Dash again took flight, but the trailing plant stretched out, holding the mare in place long enough for one of the larger thorned vines to capture her. Chrysalis snarled, blasting away at the pack of vines that approached her. One lunged out, wrapping around the changeling queen's waist before hoisting her slender frame high into the air.

Peter could only watch as his friends struggled helplessly, captured like flies in a net. He glanced to the side, furrowing a brow as the vines ignored his presence entirely and lunged at the only two ponies that remained. Twilight gritted her teeth, firing a bolt of magic at a vine, but the energy dissipated before it reached its target. She attempted to move, but the strength in her legs faded as her previous injuries resurfaced.

The world slowed as Twilight slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blow. Inhaling sharply, Peter used what strength was left in his body and leaped into the air, scooping the mare into his hooves. The vines struck the earth where the two ponies previously stood. As Peter lowered into a defensive stance with his wife in his hooves, the trailing plants roared while towering over the trapped pair.

Before the vines could advance, Discord smiled and waved a glowing paw. "Since I like you, Peter, I'll do you a favor."

Suddenly, Twilight vanished from sight and materialized within the walls of the Treebrary. The magical restraints holding the others dissolved. Trixie forced herself to a standing position, quickly embracing the alicorn. Felicia growled and rushed towards the door, only for it to close on its own. Sunset and Luna hurried to the windows, exhaling upon realizing that the magical barrier keeping them imprisoned within the Treebrary was still intact.

Zecora closed her eyes, lowering to a kneeling stance. She held a soft gaze outside, never averting her sight from Peter. "It's time…"

"How selfish of you," Tirek muttered, pointing behind Peter. "You were so focused on your wife that you left Celestia and the others."

Peter turned, his complexion paling as he stared at his comrades. Princess Celestia hung above the others, a pair of vines snaked around her neck and waist. He collapsed to a kneeling position. "Oh, God. No..."

Twilight's eyes widened. "What's going on?! I thought I suppressed the vines!"

Discord smiled. "Oh, but you did. However, my Plunder Vines feed off of magic. When you suppressed them, you merely gave them a boost. Now, with the power of the world's most powerful magic users in our grasp, my Plunder Vines will be _all_ -powerful!" The draconequus shared a glance with his cloaked cohort, taking a step back. "I made a small alteration to my Plunder Vines for my dear friend, Tirek. It's time to show our friends the best part. Take it away! _Literally_!"

Tirek nodded and removed his cloak, revealing a frail and feeble form. The centaur held his arms out and laughed maniacally. Magical energy escaped from the vines and everypony ensnared in their vice-like grip, floating into the atmosphere before spiraling directly into a orb hovering over Tirek's head. The color from their bodies faded, morphing to a pale shade of grey. Lightning struck as Tirek's frail body grew in size and the wrinkles faded from his brightening crimson skin. His muscles swelled, sending tremors through the earth with each growth spurt.

Peter shook his head, forcing himself upright before he sprinted towards Tirek. "No! Stop!"

Suddenly, Electro took flight, unleashing several lightning bolts from his horn. Peter stopped in his tracks, flipping backwards to avoid the projectiles, but he collapsed upon landing, instinctively clutching at his damaged ribs. The rest of Sinister Six charged out, rushing Spider-Mane from every angle. Carnage was the first to reach the stallion, erupting through the dust cloud with razor-sharp claws taking shape over his hooves before taking a wild slash. The blow was clean, delivered across the chest. Blood flew from the gashes, causing Peter to stagger back.

Adagio vanished from sight, materializing directly behind the stallion. She inhaled deeply before shrieking at the top of her lungs. A vibrational wave engulfed Peter, each forceful blow shattering his bones. A shockwave erupted, launching Spider-Mane high into the air. Green Goblin cackled wildly as he flew towards Peter with his hoof reared back, slamming it directly into his opponent's midsection.

A large, unsettling crack echoed throughout the sky before the blow sent Spider-Mane into a pinwheel. Electro followed by firing a concentrated shot of lightning into the stallion and sent him plummeting to the earth at a deadly speed, generating a dust cloud upon impact. Aria watched with a hesitant gaze as Peter climbed from the crater he created. The siren sighed deeply before humming a low melody, causing magical chains to materialize around the stallion's limbs.

Sonata opened her mouth, but no song escaped, only a choked sob. She could only shake her head regretfully. However, Adagio shoved her to the side, unleashing a high-pitched melody. Vibrational waves roared, slamming into Peter repeatedly. The earth shattered from the force, disintegrating into pebbles as the stallion collapsed. Electro joined from above, unleashing trails of lightning onto Spider-Mane's back. His body shook violently, attempting to withstand both assaults, but Peter could only succumb to his pain as his flesh ripped, causing him to release a blood-filled scream.

Twilight watched, slamming her hooves into the window. "Stop!" The attacks continued, with the earth burning under Peter's form. Everypony could only look away, unable to witness the atrocity before them, but Twilight couldn't bring herself do so, staring at the spectacle with a teary gaze. She gritted her teeth as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking. Twilight burst into a fierce sob. "I said _stop_!"

The alicorn cried out to her husband, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. When he didn't acknowledge her, she repeated her cry. Again, only Spider-Mane's harsh, painful, soul-breaking roars answered her. Twilight's sobs escalated until she was screaming so loud and long, her voice quieted of its own accord. Trixie consoled the mare before pulling her into a warm embrace. The Green Goblin's wicked laughter was heard above it all. Norman stole a glance at Twilight before dropping a bomb onto Peter.

The small orange orb bounced off the ground and was inches from the stallion's face before an explosion erupted. A violent shockwave burst out as flames ignited and engulfed everything in the vicinity. Peter's body was launched from the blast, lifelessly skidding to a halt mere hoof-lengths away. Twilight's hoof trembled against the window before the mare fell to the side, sobbing. The Sinister Six gathered around Spider-Mane's charred, bloody, and broken form, with Carnage rearing his claws back to deliver the killing blow.

"Halt," Tirek gruffly stated, causing the symbiote-driven equine to stop. The centaur's transformation had finished. His grey hair had grown in length, both on his head and chin, but that paled to other changes, like the dramatic change in lengths of the centaur's horns. Tirek clenched his fists, generating a small shockwave potent enough to crack the earth under his hooves. The Sinister Six watched with mouths agape at the giant, as he stood practically three times their current sizes. The centaur's black and yellow eyes shifted to Peter's broken form before he frowned. "Stand aside. He's _mine_."

The Dazzlings did as they were instructed, stepping to the side. Electro mirrored their actions, vanishing from sight in sparks before materializing back into existence at the top of the nearest roof. Carnage was slow to respond, eventually sheathing his body-made weapons. The symbiote eventually stepped to the side, shifting his blank gaze in Discord's direction. Upon receiving a knowing smile from the draconequus, Carnage's snake-like tongue slithered across his demented smile. However, the Green Goblin did not budge, shifting his glare between Peter's broken form and Tirek.

The centaur stomped towards Osborn, tightening both of his fists while glaring down at the pegasus. "I said… stand _aside_."

With a harsh scoff, the Green Goblin yielded, folding his hooves before taking flight. "Fine. Just don't forget our deal."

Tirek managed a smile, chuckling lowly. "Do not worry, Norman. In the end, we all will benefit, so long as the world bears witness." The centaur walked over until he stood directly over Peter's body. He reached down, lifting the stallion with a single hand effortlessly. Spider-Mane limply hung in Tirek's grasp, his usually bright hazel eyes a pale form of glossy grey. His costume was in shreds, burned and tattered beyond recognition. Peter's blood leaked down Tirek's arm, like water from a faucet. The centaur grinned. "Behold, Equestria. The princesses have fallen, the Elements of Harmony are useless, and now, your precious hero is broken. Watch, as I absorb what little is left of his magic!"

Particles of energy spiraled from the atmosphere, taking shape into a sphere between his horns. Tirek stared intently at Peter, narrowing his gaze, but his eyes widened as the surrounding magic dissipated, breaking apart instantly. A long silence filled the air, lasting as thunder rumbled through the clouds. The centaur chuckled lowly, soon erupting into laughter.

"What's this? Equestria's great knight has no magic to steal," Tirek stated, releasing his hold on the stallion. As Peter limply fell back to the ground in a heap, the centaur folded his massive arms and scoffed. "In spite of his great skill, the great knight is nothing more than a cripple of a unicorn. Disgraceful."

Tirek lowered his body, slamming his fists repeatedly into Peter's form. Everypony within the Treebrary and Ponyville shielded their eyes, wincing for every strike dealt. Aria folded her hooves and glanced to the side, averting her gaze away from the sight. The earth cracked with each blow, and tremors shook the village as a crater spread under the stallion's form. Tirek lifted Peter's bloodied form and tossed it to the side, leaving him to skid to a lifeless halt in front of the Treebrary. Electrical currents sparked between his horn while magical energy spiraled into a large orb over the centaur's head.

"This is the beginning of a new age, and it starts with the end of the old. Bear witness, Equestria! Watch as I destroy a broken dynasty!" Tirek roared, aiming his energy at the prone stallion.

Suddenly, a large being leapt over many of the buildings in Ponyville, landing directly behind the centaur. Ursa swung her paw, only for Tirek to effortlessly block the attack by simply raising his arm. He turned as the energy spiraling around his horns dissolved, throwing his palm against the cub. A shockwave erupted before the force of the blow sent Ursa careening to the outside of the village and into the Whitetail Woods. Tirek huffed at the inconvenience before returning his cold gaze to his original target. However, he paused upon spotting a particular sight, of a filly standing between him and Spider-Mane. She stood defiant, pursing her lips while staring up at the colossal creature.

Twilight's eyes shot open as her heart stopped. "By the stars… _Mayday_!"

Tirek huffed, furrowing his brow at the tiny sight. "Ah. If it isn't the child of Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle." He waved his hand dismissively. "Be gone, pest."

Luna shook her head bleakly, staring at the filly with a widened gaze. "Please, child. Just run."

Mayday gritted her teeth and threw her body over Peter's, glaring intently at the centaur as she acted as a living shield. "No way! I'm not going to let you hurt my Daddy!"

Tirek merely chuckled, nodding as energy spiraled into a sphere between his horns. "You're very brave, little one. Very well. I'll grant you and your father mercy with a quick death."

Mayday braced herself for the worst, burying her face into her father's chest. Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs, becoming inconsolable as the life of her daughter and husband were about to come to a tragic end. Sonata pursed her lips, frowning at the sight. Her thoughts ran rampant, screaming. Everything that was sacrificed led to this moment, for better or worse.

Her friends and family were gone due to the negligence of Princess Celestia, but a friend that had only been kind and earnest to her was about to pay a heavy price. Adagio's words echoed throughout the confines of her mind, reminding the siren of the end goal. However, Sonata could no longer listen to her friend's words, finally heeding to what her heart demanded.

"Hold it!" Sonata cried out, trotting towards Mayday and Peter.

Aria's eyes widened. "What?! Sonata?! Don't—!" As she readied to pursue her friend, Adagio grabbed Aria from behind, maintaining a tight hold around her waist. They watched as Tirek stared down Sonata, with the siren standing over Mayday and Peter protectively. Aria struggled. "Let me go, Adagio!"

Adagio shook her head. "You'll only make this _worse_ than it already is! Stay back!"

Tirek frowned at Sonata, never releasing his charged energy. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sonata stole a glance at Mayday, her gaze softening. "I'm doing what's right. I can't do this anymore. It's hard enough that I have to hurt a friend, but I refuse to hurt a _child_!" Mayday peeked up, managing to give the siren a small smile. Sonata bit down on her lip. "If this is what it takes for us to live out in the open, then I don't want to be a part of it anymore. There's been too much violence already."

"And this is your final decision?" Tirek questioned, raising an eyebrow and earning a small nod from Sonata. The centaur chuckled, clenching his fists. "Then… you shall die with them!"

A gust of wind erupted, lifting Sonata, Mayday, and Peter from the ground. They were spiraled about before being jettisoned into the Treebrary through the opened door. Everypony landed roughly, unable to react as magical energies slammed the door shut. Mayday forced herself up, sharing an embrace with Trixie before doing the same with her mother. Zecora and Luna raced to Peter's side, with the zebra placing a hoof underneath the stallion's muzzle. Felicia stared intently at Sonata with a low glare, letting out a defeated sigh once Sunset placed a hoof over the siren's shoulder.

Twilight knelt by Peter's side, unable to free her gaze from his broken body. She took his hoof into her own, sobbing while brushing it against her cheek. "Why? Why did it have to come to this?!" Mayday sniffled, resting her head against Peter's chest. Twilight reached out and placed her free hoof over the filly's head, brushing her mane affectionately. "It's okay. It… it'll be over soon."

Back outside, Tirek roared triumphantly, holding the energy orb high over his head. "Take heed, Equestria! This is what will happen to _all_ who defy us!"

In that moment, something inside Aria snapped. The siren desperately tried to break free from her fellow cohorts grasp. " _Sonata…!_ " she shrieked at the top of her lungs, striking wildly at Adagio in effort to free herself.

Adagio growled in response to the blows, further tightening her grip on the other mare. "She's made her choice, Aria. There's _nothing_ we can do now! I am _not_ going to lose _both_ of my friends today!"

Tremors rushed through the ground, splitting the earth. Tirek unleashed the orb, sending it into the Treebrary, and the energy detonated upon impact, triggering a chain of explosions. The interior erupted into flames, triggering a second explosion of tremendous force. Chunks of wood and debris scattered to the winds in all directions with smoke rising from the burning husk that was once a home.

Those held captive in the vines could only watch in horror, most succumbing to tears. Discord folded his arms, furrowing his brow with a frown as he eyed the rising flames. Aria paled, frozen in complete shock before slowly and shakily collapsing to the ground. Turning her head away, Adagio bit her lip hard, a small trail of tears slowly escaping the corners of her eyes.

Tirek walked away from the flames, grinning as the Green Goblin, Electro, and Carnage whooped victoriously as the Treebrary crumbled under the fires of torment. "United we stand, divided they fall!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	26. Earthbound

_**Chapter Twenty-Six "Earthbound"**_

Mayday clenched her eyes tightly shut and gripped her mother's hoof after Tirek unleashed his attack. It felt as if an eternity had passed while the filly waited for the inevitable blow. Mayday pried one eye open eventually, stealing a glance at her father before she inhaled sharply at what surrounded her: a dull white void with nothing above or beneath, absent of life with the exception of those that were trapped in the Treebrary moments ago.

Twilight finally opened her own eyes, glancing about aimlessly with a widened gaze. Trixie and Sunset exchanged befuddled looks, both hesitant to move about in the void. Felicia took a few steps away before frowning. Lowering into a meditative position, Zecora simply closed her eyes and folded her hooves. A long, awkward silence filled the air for seconds on end, leaving everypony to linger in the sound of their thoughts and Peter's rough breathing.

Sonata blinked, pursing her lips before nervously clearing her throat. "If nopony will ask, I guess I will: where are we?"

Luna walked around the immediate vicinity, keeping her gaze centered skyward. "I do not know. This is most bizarre. I am unable to sense my sister or the presence of the moon." She furrowed her brow, sharing a glance with the surrounding group. " _Wherever_ we are, it's not Equestria. I would like to know _how_ we ended up in such a location. Did somepony here manage to accomplish this using magic?"

Twilight rested the back of Peter's head against her lap, sighing sadly as the stallion's breathing lowered, both in volume and output. She simply shook her head. "It wasn't me. I can still barely use magic as is."

"This is far too advanced for me to attempt, as great as I am," Trixie murmured, brushing a hoof through her silver-blue mane.

Narrowing her gaze, Sunset strained as she attempted to use magic. A tiny spark ignited, shorting out. With an exhale, the mare shook her head. "It wasn't any of us. Our magic is still being suppressed by something."

Felicia stood upright at the statement and walked over to Sunset with a frown. "If that's the case, do you think this is Discord's doing?"

"That's hardly logical," Luna declared, shaking her head. "His plan was very thorough to make certain that we're all out of the picture. It would hardly make sense to save us in spite of all the attacks."

" _Oh, my. You certainly are Artemis. So frank and levelheaded_ ," a female's voice chuckled, catching the attention of all present as it echoed throughout the reaches of the void. Suddenly, a draconequus spiraled into existence, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Discord. She stretched across the air with a fanged smile, holding her crimson gaze on the group hoof-lengths beneath her position. "Chaos is not so easily understood, even by those who cause it sometimes."

Inhaling sharply, Twilight's eyes widened with disbelief at the sight. "E-Eris?! What are you doing here?!"

Zecora opened her eyes, passing the draconequus a knowing glance and smile while remaining in her meditative position. "So, _you_ are the one to which she deferred. There is nopony else that I would have preferred." As everypony shifted their collective gazes towards the zebra, she held a calm pose. "We all stood at the tip of the knives, and we have Miss Eris to thank for saving our lives."

Felicia huffed, managing a smile. "I won't complain about that." She trailed off, eyeing the draconequus carefully. "So, what? Is she Discord's twin sister or something?"

"No, Felicia. It's... a bit more complicated than that," Twilight stammered, glancing off to the side. After tapping a hoof against her chin for what seemed like ages, the mare cleared her throat. "You see, Eris _is_ Discord."

Sunset arched a brow. "What does _that_ mean?"

Mayday raised a hoof, earning everypony's attention. "I can put it simply. Right next door to our dimension is another just like it with a specific variable where everypony's gender is swapped." The filly pointed at the draconequus, who simply smiled and nodded. "In that dimension's Equestria, Eris is the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. So, technically speaking, she _is_ Discord."

Reaching out, Eris pulled at Mayday's cheek. "Well aren't you just precious? And so smart, too!"

Sonata pursed her lips, smiling weakly. "I appreciate it. I'm sure we all do, but I'm a little confused." As the draconequus arched a brow, the siren scratched the back of her head with a hoof. "If you really _are_ Discord, then why did you just save us? This doesn't seem like something _he_ would do."

Eris frowned at the comment, losing her playful demeanor momentarily. "While we _are_ reflections of each other and share a common goal, there are _some_ lines that even I'm not willing to cross." She trailed off, leaving her place in midair before gently lowering to the ground. A somber sigh escaped from her mouth before she knelt by Peter's side, brushing the back of her paw through a few strands of the stallion's mane. "I warned him that he would go too far in pushing dear Peter. Now, my lovely friend is paying the price. I just wish that I could've done something sooner."

"Better late than never, I presume," Trixie declared, managing a smile before her stoic expression resurfaced on her features. "So, I take it that you're the reason our magic is being suppressed right now? I understand why Discord would do so to ensure that we wouldn't escape the Treebrary. I can assume you're doing the same, because you're working without Discord's acknowledgement?"

Eris nodded, chuckling before fading from sight. She materialized directly behind Trixie, earning a surprised yelp from the mare. "Yes, Trixie. I can't begin to explain how many rules I'm currently breaking just to make this happen." The draconequus glanced off to the side briefly with an uneasy smile. "Also, using magic here would have rather… _unpredictable_ results. So, think of it as a safety precaution as well."

"All the more reason we should be thankful," Twilight interjected, never averting her saddened gaze from the broken stallion in her hooves.

Luna cleared her throat before raising a hoof objectively. "If I may? Eris, would you mind explaining where we are currently?" The alicorn narrowed her stern glare on the draconequus. "Above all, what's your intention now that you have made your move?"

Eris pursed her lips into a mock pout. "All business and no fun. You're exactly like Artemis to the point where it's typical," she stated dismissively, playfully ignoring the exasperated glare the alicorn bore. "As you and Twilight should recall, there is a link between the worlds of Earth and Equestria. This is the area in between, a separate dimension that pockets the void. A pocket dimension, if you may. Should anypony fail to succeed in traveling _through_ the link, _this_ is where they wind up. In the realm of emptiness."

Sunset Shimmer's usually vibrant features paled as her ears lowered. "Okay. You _can_ get us out of here, right?"

Appearing next to the fiery-maned mare in a flash of light, Eris patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Have no fear. Making this journey is nothing for one with powers such as mine." Sinking into the ground, the draconequus materialized back into existence in midair. "I chose this location as a contingency. It's extremely difficult to sense lifeforms here." Eris spun into an upright sitting position, raising her glowing talon. "Take into account that I'm suppressing your magical energies further. The lot of you should be nigh impossible to be sensed or tracked by anypony currently, including Discord."

Felicia blinked. "You said 'nigh'. That means Discord can still sense us by chance, right?"

Sobering, Eris frowned and glanced skyward. "Yes, if he tried hard enough. Our abilities are great. That's why I have a second contingency plan." She returned her gaze to the group. "I've made arrangements with a friend. She's gathered a pair of acquaintances. They're awaiting our arrival on Earth."

Mayday sprang to her hooves, bouncing in place as her eyes held a sparkling gleam. "Wait. Do you mean _the_ planet Earth? Where my dad was born? We're going _there_?" Taking a moment to compose herself, the filly cleared her throat. "But isn't that literally the second place Discord would look?"

The corner of Eris's mouth curled into a coy smile. "Now I remember why I am so taken with you, child. You're very perceptive for your age." She nodded, holding out her talon before an image of a blue planet hovered over it. "Yes. You're correct. That's why my colleague and I decided to exercise caution and move to an _alternate_ Earth, similar yet different from the planet your father and Felicia came from. The universe is a big place, home to countless dimensions. Peter's dimension lies near the central universe. The Earth we'll be visiting is on the opposite end of your father's dimension."

Sonata tilted her head to the side. "So it's, like, the _other_ next door neighbor?"

"To put it simply, yes," Eris replied, fading from sight once more.

Trixie furrowed her brow at the siren. "I don't mean to be rude, but I figured you would be the last of us to understand." She motioned her hoof about, as if contemplating her next words carefully. "You strike me as… blissfully unaware of most situations."

"Oh, I was exiled on an alternate version of Equestria. This just sounds really similar to that," Sonata lightly declared, earning a satisfied shrug from Trixie.

Sunset pursed her lips. "It sounds like you've been planning this for a while. After we go to this alternate Earth, what's next?"

Appearing behind Sunset in a burst of light with her arms crossed, Eris sighed. "The idea is to give Peter immediate medical attention and the rest of you time to heal from your injuries." The draconequus placed a talon over her chest before shifting her crimson gaze towards Peter. "My colleague has plans for Peter, and he'll need to be at full strength if he's going to see it through."

"Just who is this colleague of yours?" Luna questioned, unable to hide her apprehensive tone back. She edged closer to Eris with a wary glare. "And what do they want with Peter?"

Brushing a paw through her snow-white hair, Eris only chuckled dismissively. "Now, it wouldn't be any fun if I gave everything away at once, now would it? Don't worry, Moonshine. Your questions will be answered soon enough."

Luna's eye twitched at the name. "Moon… shine?"

Eris grinned mischievously. "Peter informed me that was one of his many nicknames for you. He also says you enjoy them so." Waving a talon as it sparkled with energy, the draconequus faded from existence. " _I'm going to see my associate to make sure the preparations are complete. I'll return in a matter of minutes_ ," her voice echoed, chuckling before muttering a final statement. " _Don't go anywhere_."

Mayday scratched the back of her head, glancing around the desolate environment aimlessly. "As if we could…"

Once certain they were alone in the void, Felicia faced the group with a concerned expression. "So, what does everypony think? Can we really trust her?"

"Considering where we previously were and currently are, I don't think we have much of a choice," Trixie dryly affirmed.

Mayday tightened the straps of her knapsack before straightening her posture. "Miss Eris visited us a few weeks ago, and she was really nice, especially to Daddy. I think we can trust her. I mean, she could have just left us back there after all."

Zecora nodded, lowering her head. "There is no need to mistrust, as Eris means to help Peter achieve his destiny. That means we must follow him, wherever that might be."

Twilight let out a deep sigh, exchanging glances with the others present. "Eris is a friend. She may be a bit too playful for my liking, but she _is_ genuine. Plus, she was willing to reform back in her dimension. Eris is nothing like Discord. Their genetics are the same, but that's where the similarities end," Twilight whispered, continuing to soothe her unconscious husband. Peter instinctively leaned into the mare's warm touch, groaning as his chest weakly rose and fell. Twilight's eyes softened. "To be honest, I don't care _where_ we go. I just want to get Peter some help."

"Fair enough," Felicia responded, glancing at Sonata from the corners of her eyes. "Though what about _her_?" The mare shot a hoof at the siren, her heavy glare causing Sonata to shrink down instinctively. "She used to work with _Discord_. What makes us so sure that she won't have any second thoughts?"

Once Felicia's gaze reached Sunset, the mare sheepishly stammered about. "I can't make a fuss about it. I mean, I also started off as your enemy, remember?" She managed a smile. "Everypony deserves at least one second chance, right? I wouldn't even be here right now if Twilight hadn't forgiven me."

Trixie nodded, her stoic demeanor faltering. "I have to agree with Shimmer's sentiments," she stated, looking to Twilight with a soft smile. "Despite all of the despicable things that I did to them, Twilight and Peter still forgave me. Now, we're even a family." The mare turned to Felicia. "We all make mistakes, but it's a matter of learning from them that truly matters"

"Half of everypony here is reformed in some manner," Luna stated matter-of-factly, hesitating before smiling. "I am a firm believer of second chances and redemption. It would be hypocritical if we shunned her out."

Felicia snorted, glancing off to the side in a defeated fashion. "Well, if you're going to put it like that, fine. She can hang around, I suppose."

Mayday walked up to the siren, grinning. "I'm with Miss Sunset. You were always nice to Daddy, and he really wants to help save your race. Plus, I saw what happened in Ponyville. You couldn't bring yourself to attack Daddy." The filly patted Sonata's hoof. "I owe you one, really. You stood up to Big, Red, and Gruesome for me. You put yourself on the line. That has to count for something."

Twilight was slow to respond, seeing as how the majority of her attention was centered on Peter. Inhaling deeply before sighing, she lifted her softened gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You saved my daughter _and_ my husband. I can't thank you enough for that."

As if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Sonata could not contain her smile or stray tears. Wiping a hoof across her face, she sniffled before nodding contently. "Thank you, everypony. I just wish Aria and Adagio could see this."

That same moment, Eris materialized into existence at the center of the group in a burst of energy. "Very good. The preparations have been made. My colleague and her cohorts are waiting for us as we speak." The draconequus flicked her paw, causing energy to spiral before a portal took shape. "Before we step through, however, I must give you all a couple warnings."

A bemused expression formed on Trixie's face as she released an exasperated groan. "Nothing can ever come simply, it seems."

Eris shook her head, forcing a chuckle. "I assure you that it's nothing bad… mostly. As Twilight can concur, time will move normally for us as we stay on Earth for two to three months, but by Equestria's span, we'll be gone for a week."

"Two to three months?!" Sunset blurted out, furrowing her brow. "Why so long? Even if it's only for a week, what's stopping Lord Tirek from inflicting damage on Equestria?"

"There isn't. They'll have free reign over Equestria in your absence," Eris bluntly declared, frowning. "However, as it was proven, you all will not last in your current conditions if you combated Tirek _and_ the Sinister Six… or the _Fearsome Five_ as Peter might suggest." Clearing her throat after an awkward silence occurred, she raised a talon before another question could be asked. "The length of time is important. Peter will need as much time as possible to prepare. My colleague will explain everything once you arrive. It'll all make sense then. For now, we should depart, before Discord grows wise to your absence or my presence."

Mayday blankly stared at the draconequus. "I hope you know that being cryptic isn't as reassuring as you think it is."

"I know, child. It's meant to keep you on edge. It's so much more fun that way," Eris nodded, grinning before stepping to the side. She bowed respectfully (and condescendingly, considering her wink and evil grin). "Come, everypony. A new world awaits." Her eyes widened at a belated realization. "Oh, and you _will_ transform upon stepping through. It may be instantaneous or could take several hours to occur. Or possibly even days."

Sunset groaned, shaking her head before stepping into the portal. "Oh, no. Not _this_ again…"

"I'm actually looking forward to having my old body back," Felicia countered, walking through the gate with a strut in her step while Zecora quietly followed.

Trixie brushed the dust from her hoof, shrugging. "I'm certain this won't be too bad. I'm ready for _anything_."

Skipping, Sonata grinned. "Sounds like it'll be fun. I just hope I don't have to go back to school."

"Technically, I'm part human, but I don't know anything about Earth, outside of what Daddy told me," Mayday chimed, staring at the portal before stepping through while tapping a hoof against her chin. "I wonder what I'll look like as a human?"

Luna walked over to Twilight, sharing a glance with the alicorn before settling her gaze on Peter's broken form. "I'll help you carry him."

Eris shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'll transport him myself. I _am_ his nurse for the time being."

Slowly but surely, Luna merely nodded. "Very well. Please be careful with him," she whispered, her voice cracking.

As the moon princess stepped through the portal, Twilight pulled herself to a standing position. Eris grinned. "Oh, by the way, there's something I thought you might like to have." Waving a glowing paw, a burst of energy ignited mere hoof-lengths away. Suddenly, Ben materialized into existence, sleeping peacefully and obliviously in midair. Twilight threw a hoof over her mouth to conceal a shriek. The mare reached out and pulled the baby colt passionately into her hooves. Eris smiled. "I thought ahead and figured you would want your son with you. Considering you'll be gone for a few months, I only thought this was right. A mother should never be without her son. And don't worry about Aunt May and Spike. I've already informed them of the situation."

Twilight nuzzled her face against Ben's cheek before holding an appreciative smile towards the draconequus. "Eris… Thank you so much."

The mare readied to step into the portal, but she paused, glancing back at her husband. Crimson energy enveloped his form, gently levitating him from the ground. Eris waved the tip of her talon, bringing the stallion to her position. She shared a nod with Twilight, prompting the mare to step into the portal first. The draconequus guided Peter inside, nodding before stepping through the gate herself. A blinding light engulfed their bodies, sending them to parts unknown. Eris glanced back, closing the portal before focusing on the journey ahead. They were Earthbound, preparing for the days ahead.

Eris smiled at the stallion. "My dear, I _will_ fix you. By the end of this, you'll be better than ever." Her fang grin widened. "Then… you will be _all mine_."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	27. A Siren's Lament

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven "A Siren's Lament"**_

As the fires continued to consume what was left of the Treebrary, Tirek faced the village of Ponyville with a stern glare before raising his hand. On command, the thestral horde broke into each of the homes and captured those inside, dragging them towards the centaur. Some ponies fought free, taking to the skies or the forest, but they were immediately pursued, most recaptured right off. Each thestral pinned their respective captives to the ground upon being meters away from Tirek.

Particles of energy spiraled into an orb between the centaur's horns before everypony was held captive emitted a similar glow. One after the other, they collapsed as the collective magical energies conjoined with Tirek's power. His physique steadily grew, adding more girth to the centaur's body. The energies slowly dissipated entirely, ending the growth process. While the entire village lay under his hoof, devoid of consciousness, Tirek sighed contentedly before clenching his fists with enough force to split the earth in two under his weight.

"This village was just the first. We will move to each landmark until _all_ of Equestria is ours," Tirek grinned, sharing a nod with his cohorts. "Once we drain the remaining resistance of their magic, there will be absolutely nopony left to stop us. As promised, you will all be given a landmark of your choosing to rule so long as Canterlot is mine. Let us rendezvous there tomorrow to discuss more business."

Stretching his wings out, Goblin took flight and cackled wildly. "I've never felt such satisfaction. I'll return to Manehattan and give rise to the Goblin Empire."

"I'll turn out the lights in Fillydelphia," Electro coldly stated, his voice distorting further as he flew in the opposite direction of Osborn.

Carnage raised a hoof, trailing his snake-like tongue against his claws. He glanced at his surroundings, huffing lowly. "This place is a little too boring for my taste. I need sport." Walking past Tirek, Carnage chuckled under his breath. "I'll introduce myself to the rest of the world and give them a taste of anarchy." Erupting into laughter before slamming his axe-shaped tail onto the back of a prone pony's neck, Carnage trotted for parts unknown with a wet crimson trail following closely behind. "Just follow the bloodstained road!"

Adagio frowned, alternating her gaze between Tirek and those held captive in the plunder vines' vice-like grips. Because of their drained magical and physical states, most could not speak. However, after that, those that remained coherent and conscious yielded to their sorrow, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed down Fluttershy, Cadance, and Rarity's cheeks before each mare drifted into a deep trance.

As the others began to lose consciousness as well, Adagio raised a hoof. "Wait," the siren called out, turning to Celestia with a glare. "It's not her bedtime. Not just yet."

Discord shrugged before casually motioning a talon downward, prompting the remaining vines to sink beneath the earth with their captives in tow. Celestia's vine lowered, bringing the alicorn to pause before the siren. The mare weakly raised her gaze to meet Adagio's, managing to glare weakly.

The siren couldn't help but smirk at the sight before her. "So, Your _Highness_ , how does it feel?" Adagio questioned, closing the distance between herself and alicorn princess. "I want you to savor this feeling, knowing that your precious ponies now face torture, death, and slavery. This is all on _your_ shoulders." Despite her provocation, Celestia's expression remained firm. The lack of response caused Adagio to chuckle before she waved a hoof. "Fine. I'll just let that sit for a while. We'll speak again soon."

The vine holding the alicorn slithered down into the chasm until Celestia's bright form faded into the darkness, dissipating from sight completely. Soon afterward, the earth closed shut, as if erasing all traces of the vines' uprising.

Adagio turned to Tirek, pointing a hoof to the ground below. "I'll head towards where they're being held. The lot of them are practically _oozing_ negative emotions after seeing their friends perish," Adagio declared, inhaling sharply as dark energy rushed into her body. A sultry smile formed on her features. "It's too good of a meal to pass up. It'll be enough to keep us fed for quite some time." Sobering momentarily, Adagio's gaze narrowed into a glare as she held it towards the ground. "Besides, I want to see her suffer. She killed my race, and she'll keep what's left of us alive."

Tirek folded his arms with a nod. "Very well. You know where to find them. However, do not kill them. They will be held on display for all of Equestria to see after we purge any and all resistance. It will serve as a warning to those foolish enough to oppose us," Tirek boldly claimed, turning before stomping out of Ponyville. The armada of thestrals followed the centaur, some on the ground while others took to the air. Chuckling, Tirek could only smile victoriously. "The world is now _ours_."

Before long, the invading forces had completely left Ponyville with the exception of three individuals. Those drained by Tirek were left in a heap. Some managed to pull themselves to a standing position, attempting to do the same for those around them. Others, if able, weakly stammered about what had transpired and contemplated their future without the world's saviors.

In contrast to the other victors, Aria sat with the same lifeless expression, unable to lift her sorrowful gaze from the ground. Like the vast waters of a flowing river, the siren's tears would not cease streaming down her cheeks. A painfully nostalgic sense plagued her heart as distant memories awakened. It felt as if a part of herself that she had long ago locked away suddenly died, leaving a lingering sense of anguish to burrow into her chest. Sonata was gone, slain by a cohort for having a shred of compassion and holding a firm moral compass.

Aria did nothing to help her best friend, except watch her fall into certain doom. Time seemed to remain stagnant for her, the reality of the situation having yet to fully reach the siren. Aria begged for it to remain as such, a sense of disbelief like one experiences from a bad dream. She wanted to wake from this living nightmare. Sadly, the images would never leave her mind, burning as hot as the fires crackling through the remains of Twilight Sparkle's home.

Adagio reached out, nudging the siren. "Aria! Did you hear me?" Her tear-stained face held an almost lifeless expression, as if lost in a never-ending trance. However, Adagio knew better, evident by the growing sorrow held in her own eyes. They sat in a long, desolate silence before the orange-maned siren cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the side. "We should head to the vines' hideout. That'll be a good place to feed for now. Come on. Let's go."

Aria's lip quivered as she weakly shook her head. "I'm not coming."

Adagio stopped in her tracks, sharply turning to face the mare. "What do you mean you're not coming?" She waited for a response, releasing a frustrated growl upon receiving none. "This is what we've wanted! What we've _earned_!" Adagio raised a hoof, circling it about around her. "There's enough negative emotion in the air to feed us for years to come! After Tirek's done with Canterlot, we'll never have to worry about going hungry again!"

"Sonata's dead…" Aria whispered, unable to lift her gaze.

Adagio pulled at her mane before kicking a rock in frustration. "We've avenged our race and made Celestia pay for what she did! Don't you get it?!" Breathing rapidly, she forced a smile through gritted teeth and nodded feverishly while her eyes swelled with tears. "We won! We _actually_ won!"

"Sonata's _dead_ , Adagio!" Aria cried out once more, her stoic demeanor faltering as a surge of emotion rushed forward. Shielding her face with her hooves, the siren burst into a sob. "And we did _nothing_ about it! We just watched our only friend _die_!"

The force of her voice raced out, causing a firm gust of wind to knock Adagio back lightly. The orange-maned siren held her place after regaining her footing. "Because we _couldn't_ do anything! Sonata was dead the moment she stood against Tirek! We had no _choice_ , Aria!" Aria bleakly stared at Adagio, shaking her head sadly before turning to depart. Adagio watched her friend with a widened gaze and mouth agape while her mind raced. "Aria! Stop! You know how powerful Tirek is. None of us can stop him as he is now! Sonata knew that, too! It was her own fault for being so stupid!" Adagio shifted her gaze wildly before slamming her hoof into the ground. "I'm doing what I know is right for us! Don't walk away from me!"

Aria closed her eyes with a somber sigh. "Sonata did what _she_ thought was right." She paused, frowning. "No. I _knew_ she was right." Without another word, the siren made for the edge of the village.

Adagio's eye twitched as she watched her last companion begin to slowly walk away. Anger quickly overtook her. "Just where do you think you are going?!"

Pausing briefly, Aria glanced back to her cohort with her usual stoic expression. "To do something I should've done a long, long time ago." Departing the village, she never looked back. "Goodbye, Adagio."

Collapsing onto her forelegs, Adagio could only watch as Aria's image faded in the distance, disappearing from her life, just as Sonata did. All of her sacrifices led to this moment of both triumph and tragedy. She was now truly alone, forsaken by her friend and the very last of her kind. A familiar pain twinged in her chest, reopening wounds from a fateful day eons ago.

Her heart could only sink at the feelings she harbored. Adagio gritted her teeth in agonising restraint, before erupting into a pained wail that generated vibrational waves through the earth. Her best friends had betrayed and left her. All because of a stallion, their target, and Adagio loathed Peter Parker for that, cursing his very name as she cried.

 **-u-**

The crowds of Ponyville had retreated into their homes, while others left the village entirely hours after Tirek's forces had departed, considering their safety was no longer guaranteed. Discord materialized before the charred remains of the Treebrary. Years of planning had culminated to the moment, and he knew the end goal was finally within reach. With all of the trials completed, Discord was ready to step towards the next stage of the plan. It was almost perfect, like any well-formulated scheme.

However, there was something amiss. Or rather, _somepony_ had intervened before he could enact the next part of his master plan. Discord eyed the burned abode with an arched brow, raising his paw. Chunks of debris and charred wood levitated from the ground, and the process repeated until every stone was turned. Much to his befuddlement and elation, evident by a relieved sigh, the draconequus was unable to locate any signs of bodies, thus confirming his suspicions.

Discord narrowed his gaze on the Treebrary's remnants, holding his glowing paw out. "How did this happen? Twilight and Luna lack the power to override my spells on their best day, let alone in their weakened conditions, and I highly doubt any of the others did this." The draconequus mumbled under his breath as he continued to wave his glowing paw about. "Whatever was responsible for this phenomenon, I don't think there's anypony that could replicate the feat of overriding my spell and erasing their trail. Except…" Discord paused, his eyes widening as a realization came to mind. The surrounding debris fell from its levitating state as the draconequus's expression quickly contorted into anger, a growl escaping him as he threw out his arms. " _Ooo~!_ I can't _believe_ her!"

Discord approached the remains with a stern expression, attempting to understand the exact actions and motives of his female counterpart. Another low growl escaped from his slightly gritted teeth at the frustration of his failure to do so. Eris continued to baffle Discord to this day with her motives, particularly her disagreement regarding everything centered around Peter.

She had allowed her emotions to cloud her mindset then, and it seemed to happen again now, much to Discord's chagrin. The idea that somepony of her position could lose sight of their job so thoroughly vexed him, but it was worsened by the fact that it was essentially himself that lost his way, somewhat technically speaking. To put it simply, Eris jumped the gun because she couldn't control her emotions. As both draconequi knew, Peter was too valuable of a resource to waste, and they would never let him die. Unfortunately, they heavily disagreed on the workload put onto the stallion. For now, Discord could only assume that was why Eris intervened.

Discord arched a brow and frowned, narrowing his gaze skyward. "The only course of action that seems plausible now is to ask Eris what she has planned." He stared into the darkened sky for what seemed like minutes before frowning. "Unbelievable. I can't even pinpoint her. It seems she's gone out of her way to ensure that I can't find her exact location. I'll have to give that search my full attention soon enough."

Discord trailed off, alternating his gaze between the two separate directions Adagio and Aria went. He managed a smile while pulling at the fur on his chin. "That can wait for a while, I think. In the meantime, I believe it's appropriate to compensate for our loss of numbers. Sonata is off to wherever Eris has taken her, and Aria no longer has the motivation to stay."

The draconequus grinned, raising his talon as a small orb hovered over it. Images of two ponies alternated within, shifting between a snow-white stallion and violet mare. "As always, I'm prepared with the perfect contingency plan," he chuckled while his form faded from existence before vanishing completely in a burst of light. "It's time for Blueblood and Starlight Glimmer to join our cause once more. They owe me, after all."

* * *

The skies had yet to brighten and held a grey tone as the sun and moon lost their way. A small breeze brushed through Aria's mane as she stood before a slab of marble protruding from the ground. Its form had cracked and decayed badly with age, causing moss to grow over most of the stone. Aria knelt down and hummed a soft melody, using the vibrational energies to clear the marble of the intruding marsh. Brushing a hoof over the coarse stone, the siren sighed at its worn, barren surface.

"Of course it wouldn't still be there," she mused, her eyes softening as she glanced off to the side. "It's been exposed to the elements for so long…"

While the lovingly-inscribed lettering once etched into the stone had failed the test of time, they lived on forever in the siren's memory. Aria could only smile while reflecting on how long it had taken her to decide on its final wording. Sobering, the siren steeled herself before kneeling in close to the ancient tombstone.

"Hey. It's… been a while, huh?" Aria paused as tears immediately began to well in her eyes, causing her to brush a hoof across her face."I would've come sooner, but I… I was afraid." The mare forced back a sob, taking a few moments to recover her nerve before taking a deep breath. "Afraid that you might hate what I'd become. Afraid that you might not still be here. Afraid… of _so_ many things…"

Aria clutched at the aching in her chest. "I'm no longer afraid. I don't have the _right_ to be afraid." The siren inhaled deeply before sighing as a strong wind whipped her pigtails about, causing her to brush them aside. "So, I came to say that I'm sorry. You saw it… didn't you? You said that you'd always watch over me, so I'm sure you did." The mare's ears fell back as she looked to the side with shame. "What happened to Sonata wasn't right. I just stood there and watched it happen. No matter how much Adagio spins it, we'll have to live with that for the rest of our lives." Biting her lip, Aria returned her now tearful gaze to the grave. "I-I… I don't think I _can_ , Alto."

The sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the nearby trees was the only response Aria could hope for. She shook her head and patted the crimson gem around her neck with a hoof. "It was hard enough for me to lose you, but now that she's gone, too, I don't have anything else to live for. I know that you wanted me to move on and be happy, and the truth is… I did. I met Sonata a few eons after you passed away. She found me sulking at the bottom of the lake and refused to leave me alone."

Aria chuckled. "To be honest, she grated on my nerves so much that I forgot that I was sad. Really, I just wanted her to shut up. It took time, but Sonata and Adagio pulled me out of my slump." She glanced skyward and frowned. "I've lost so many of those important to me. You. Sonata. Peter." Sobering, she broke into a soft chuckle uncharacteristically. "Now _there's_ somepony you would've liked. Much like Sonata, that idiot stallion drove me _crazy_. Yet… I just couldn't push him away, either. I guess I'm just drawn to stupid things, huh?"

The siren shook her head, sobering. "Anyway… I'd like to introduce you to them if you haven't met already. Heck, I can imagine that Mom and Dad will be right there, ready to scold me, too. That'd be annoying." Aria shivered before sighing, wincing at the sharp pull in her chest. "I'm happy that I met them. Sonata and Peter are annoying, but their positive attitude is really contagious. It makes me wish that we could feed on positive emotions. If that was the case, Sonata could have fed the whole siren race on her own."

Aria chuckled once more, returning her gaze to the grave. "And don't get me wrong about Adagio. I really hated her bossy attitude most of the time, but after what she went through, I can't help but cut her some slack. If it happened to me, I'd probably be just as bitter as her. I guess I wouldn't change anything in the end. Sonata or Adagio. I'll miss them both." The siren shivered involuntarily as a breeze brushed through her fur. She nodded, rubbing her hoof over the grave before standing back on all fours. "Thanks for listening to me, Alto. Which brings me to why I'm here. To let you know that I still love you, and… that I'll be with you again soon."

Turning before departing the abandoned gravesite, Aria traveled towards her desired locale, lamenting on the past with a stoic expression. She looked back to that day Starswirl exiled their entire group from Equestria. The corner of the siren's mouth curled into a smile. Considering how large their siren forms were, it was understandable how difficult it was to adjust to that of a human's. Adagio hated how dry the environment was, and Sonata developed a strange infatuation with tacos. It was truly strange times, much to Aria's annoyance.

The entire fiasco with the Battle of the Bands and that other Twilight's group was one Aria wanted to forget, considering how epic their failure was. They lost the ability to feed because of it, meaning their long lives were going to be cut short in due time. Fortunately, it was then that Discord appeared and offered the chance for redemption, as well as the ability to feed again. Aria frowned. As bad as things were, there really wasn't a choice. Adagio was practically beside herself when she learned that they would soon fight another version of Twilight Sparkle. Aria chuckled, remembering that Sonata was just eager to see her family again.

A somber sigh escaped from the siren's mouth. Sadly, that was the domino that triggered everything and led to the present. Eventually, Aria reached the lake and stared sadly at her own reflection on the water's clear surface. The pain inside her chest refused to subside, victims to shades of the past and present. There was only one common trait in her life, and it was that everypony she held close died. It took ages for Aria to move on from the passing of her first and only love. Sonata helped ease the pain, becoming the embodiment of positive energy in the siren's life. However, she was now gone, and Aria no longer had anything to lean on.

Reaching the edge of the lake, Peter's words echoed throughout her mind as she dipped a hoof into its waters. Aria knew that the passive magic of her tears enchanted the lake long ago, but to hear how it had helped others overcome their struggles meant a great deal to the siren. While she couldn't save Sonata or Peter, there was still one last thing she could do for those who needed to let their frustrations go.

Reaching deep within herself, Aria sang out to the lake. Taking a step forward, the water came alive with a vibrant glow that rippled as it met with her hoof. Each following step was met with a similar glow, the water supporting her weight as she slowly treaded the lake's surface to its center. Reaching up to the the crimson gem around her neck, Aria began channeling the dormant energies resting within her. Through her song, the remainder of the lake emitted a bright glow, matching that of the water around her. Before long, the glowing light dimmed and tiny sparkles gleamed all across the water's surface.

The bags under Aria's eyes darkened considerably, showing clear signs of the siren's exhaustion. With the last of her energy emptied into the gem and lake, she could finally take her final resting place. The magical energy supporting her slowly faded, allowing the siren to submerse under the lake's surface and sink to the very bottom. Aria blankly stared at the surface as she continued to descend, lamenting on the life she'd led. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. The siren would soon be one with the lake and reunited with those that were lost.

This would be her last song. The final lament of Aria Blaze.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	28. Born Again Spider

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight "Born Again Spider"**_

Within the void of darkness, Peter floated aimlessly while lost in slumber. Trails of shadows snaked across his body, morphing the stallion into a human before the energy took shape inches away into that of a woman. Her hair was short, a mixture of snow-white and grey to show her age. Yet, her skin was fair and without wrinkles, showing time had been kind to her. The environment morphed and shifted into that a high school hallway, with lockers spread across the walls.

Peter weakly opened his eyes, taking in the royal blue gaze across from him. The woman shook her head before sighing, forcing a smile before she gently rubbed her hand across the young man's cheek. Both continued to float aimlessly in the abyss, never averting their gazes from each other. Eventually, Peter attempted to move, only to stop involuntarily once bolts of pain rushed through his entire body.

The older woman shook her head before placing both hands on the young man's shoulders, easing him back. "Don't move, son. You went through so much." The memories of what had transpired coursed through Peter's mind, but everything was fuzzy, distorted through the pain circulating through his body. Aunt May caressed the young man's cheek with her hand, smiling warmly. "Your Uncle Ben would be so proud of you if he was here."

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing, glancing off to the side. "I'm so sorry, Aunt May. I let you all down, even myself. What good is it to be a knight and a hero if I couldn't protect my family and Equestria?"

The surrounding darkness spread, consuming everything in its wake. Aunt May stood firm with a stern expression, never faltering, even as the black mist slowly consumed Peter. "Don't be too hard on yourself, son. You just have to be more careful from now on." She leaned back, her eyes softening. "You always hold back to set a good example, but look at where that's led you. Those monsters tore you apart in front of your friends and family. I had to watch them hurt you. That was so painful for me."

Peter's eyes glazed over as he slipped into a trance, unaware that a majority of his body had been enveloped by darkness. "I know, but what about Uncle Ben's words?"

Aunt May narrowed her gaze. "That's why I am telling you this. They know how merciful you are. In the end, it nearly got you killed and put everyone you love in danger. After what happened in the future timeline, I _know_ you don't want history to repeat itself." She leaned forward before planting a warm kiss on Peter's cheek. Everything soon faded to black, with the sole exception of Aunt May's figure. Her sky blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than usual. "The world is a dark place, Peter. There comes a time when you have to let go of your morals to protect those around you. If you die, who will watch over Twilight, Mayday, Ben, and me?"

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open before he rose from the bed he was lying in, but the aches in his body ceased any further movement, causing him to instinctively clutch at his side. However, a small realization crept into his mind while he noticed the distinct lack of fur on his arms. It was an all too familiar feeling, reinforced once Peter extended his hand and eyed the five digits over it. Many thoughts circled through the young man's mind, asking countless questions simultaneously, but he repressed most of them, focusing on his humanized form within the reflection of the mirror across the room.

Freeing himself from his self-induced trance, Peter glanced off to the side upon noticing there was somebody in the room with him. Specifically, he centered his gaze on the woman hovering directly over his head. She sat in midair on nothing in particular with her legs crossed. Dressed professionally in a business suit, the woman straightened her tie and vest before brushing a gloved hand through her snow-white and black hair. Peter furrowed his brow, recognizing her crimson irises and playful smile in spite of her bipedal shape.

"Eris? Is that you? Please don't be Discord crossdressing," Peter questioned, wincing before clutching at the hardened cast over his arm. Once the pain subsided, the young man peeked back up, only to arch a brow at the empty space where the woman previously hovered. Eris materialized inches away on the side of the bed, resting her forearm against Peter's uninjured shoulder. The young man held a bewildered expression on the woman, frowning at the sweet scent exuding from her. "Okay. So I'm not dreaming, and you're really Eris. I recognize your perfume. What's going on?"

Eris let out a low sigh. "Where to start? That's the question. There's a lot to explain."

Peter half shrugged. "Well, the beginning is always a nice place to start."

Leaning back, Eris nodded before pointing a finger. "Well, in that case, I can start with telling you how close you came to dying. You suffered over a dozen broken bones, a concussion, third degree burns, and many other injuries that I'll leave for someone else to explain." She disappeared in a flash of light before materializing above the young man's head in an upright sitting position, raising a hand once Peter sat up. "You're not fully healed yet. You pushed your body so hard that your accelerated healing ability stopped working for a while. I managed to put you back together enough for your accelerated healing factor to pick back up again."

Peter frowned, his eyes widening. " _You_ … helped me?"

Nodding, Eris smiled as her cheeks burned. "Yes, handsome. The pleasure was all _mine_. It's not often I get to be a personal nurse. I even found the sponge baths addictingly intoxicating." Peter's eyes widened while his complexion paled and face flushed. Eris sobered, twirling her finger about. "So, I would implore you to sit tight. Heaven forbid if I'm forced to start over. I _am_ the embodiment of chaos you know. Putting things back together is _not_ my strong suit."

"Hang on. Everything's still fuzzy," Peter groaned, glancing at the bandages wrapped tightly around various portions of his body. Suddenly, images of the last moments he could recollect flashed across his mind of the ambush before the explosion. Peter managed to vaguely recall the sight of a crimson individual shaped like a centaur. The young man placed his hand over his forehead, groaning. "Oh, that's right. The Sinister Six and that Tirek guy were there. How did I get away?"

Eris held out her hand until a golden apple fell into her grasp. "A lot happened after you lost consciousness. Tirek absorbed the powers of the Elements of Harmony, Queen Chrysalis, Shining Armor, Cadance, and Princess Celestia. He was ready to do the same to you, but you had no magic to give. I find that unusual." She took a bite of the treat, humming before swallowing. "All Equestrians emit magic in some way, but unicorns are most potent about it than most species." She paused briefly, raising an eyebrow. "Just how is it that you lack magic altogether anyway?"

"It's complicated. It's not so much that I don't have magic. It's more that I can't access it," Peter explained, earning a bewildered expression from Eris. He paused and scratched the back of his head, as if contemplating his next words carefully. "Long story short, Nightmare Moon escaped out of Luna during our time on Earth. So in order to seal it away, I had to use my magic as a barrier. That was over ten years ago at this point."

Flicking her wrist, Eris caused the apple to vanish from sight in a burst of light before she folded her arms. "That certainly explains it. Tirek assumed you were a cripple of a unicorn and was prepared to destroy you, but Mayday intervened—"

"What?! How could she—?!" Peter blurted out, nearly leaping from the bed, but he yelped in pain, clutching at his heavily bandaged ribs. Eris left her place in midair and landed on the bedside, placing her glowing hands against the young man's ribs. Peter faced the woman, concern evident in his hazel gaze. "Please! Tell me that she's okay!"

Eris nodded and smiled before placing a finger against Peter's chest, gently easing him back down. "Yes. Your daughter is perfectly fine. Sonata Dusk jumped in before Tirek could lay a finger on her."

Peter let out a relieved sigh before rubbing at his eyes. "Stupid kid. Thank God that she's okay, but I have to say that I'm surprised that Sonata jumped in." Blinking as seconds passed, the young man furrowed his brow. "Well, not really. I mean, I always knew Sonata was good deep down." He trailed off, raising a hand. "Anyway… So, what happened next? After Sonata jumped in, I mean."

"Well, Tirek tossed the three of you into your home with the others before setting it ablaze with a powerful magical blast. After the explosion, there was nothing left of your house," Eris darkly muttered, trailing off when Peter's complexion paled. She waved her hand dismissively and chuckled. "Rest assured, dear, there were no casualties. I intervened behind the scenes and teleported you all to safety. As far as they and all of Equestria know, you've all perished."

Slow to respond, Peter pursed his lips and shook his head. "I almost lost everything… again." His eyes softened, filling with desolation, but he forced a smile in spite of the sadness churning at his chest. "Thank so much, Eris. I owe you _everything_."

Eris smiled sweetly, sobering before brushing her hand against the young man's cheek. "While you're certainly different from Patricia in the right ways, you're still one and the same deep down. I can tell simply by looking into your eyes that you're finding a way to blame yourself for what happened. Discord had spent the past ten years planning this after you defeated the Green Goblin. With that much time spent on preparation, the odds were greatly in his favor."

Peter glanced off to the side. "I'm a knight of the world, but I failed so hard in my task that I put my friends and family in danger."

Eris retook her place in midair, stretching out while never averting her gaze from his. "Don't brood so much. I find that aspect about you endearing, yet unnecessary at times."

Peter's eyes widened before he faced the woman, finding a playful smile. He could only nod. "You're right. I don't need to do that right now. Everyone's alive. And it doesn't get any better than that." The young man allowed the back of his head to sink into the plush comfort of the pillow. He glanced to the side at the scenery behind the nearest window, admiring the clear skies and pine trees scattered about. "All right. You saved us. So, where are we? Earth?"

Brushing the wrinkles from her pants, Eris nodded. "Yes, but it's not the Earth you're familiar with. We're on an Earth similar yet different from your own."

Peter blinked before arching a brow. "A different dimension?" The young man shrugged soon afterward, eyeing the hardened cast over his arm. "Well, this isn't the first time I've gone dimension hopping. If this keeps up, I'll have to make it a part-time job."

"So I was informed. You truly lead the adventurous life," Eris complimented, brushing a hand through the black strands in her long hair. "A friend and I chose this locale for various reasons. Specifically, Discord shouldn't find us for quite some time, and my friend wants to help you."

"Speaking of time… how long have I been out?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

Eris flicked her wrist, prompting a large clock to materialize into existence inches away from her face. "At this point, it has been just over five days. Sadly, you fell into a coma."

Peter's eyes widened at the statement, but a bemused expression soon surfaced on his face. "Again? So, what else is new? I think this is my third coma since coming to Equestria. One of these days, I'll fall asleep and not wake back up." A belated thought emerged the young man's mind, evident by sudden stern glare in his eyes. "Hang on a second. If I've been out for nearly a week, that means it's only been almost half of a day on Equestria, right? What about the others? Have they changed? Are Twilight and Mayday okay?"

"There's that motormouth I love. I believe that was four questions in eight seconds," Eris chuckled, vanishing before reappearing across the room while sitting on top of the dresser. "Yes. Only a few hours have passed on Equestria. Everyone's fine. Most have changed days ago, but only two have not thus far. You, myself, Felicia, and Sonata transformed the second we stepped foot here. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, and Sunset Shimmer changed the next day. Mayday and Ben just transformed yesterday." Eris waved her hand dismissively. "Trixie and Zecora are still waiting their turn."

Peter turned his gaze skyward, staring intently at the ceiling. "It sounds like those that have been human before turned right away. I guess the magic in the newbies' bodies hasn't adjusted yet. I can only assume the reason Mayday and Ben turned is because… they _are_ human deep down." His eyes softened. "So, where's Twilight?"

Eris was slow to respond, chuckling before pointing at the spot next to the young man. Baffled, Peter arched a brow at the area. He glanced back at the woman, noticing her crimson gaze was fixed on something in particular. Following her eyes, Peter forced himself back to an upright sitting position and peeked over the side of the bed. Wrapped tightly in a small blanket, a chocolate-skinned beauty slept soundly underneath the bedside. Peter recognized the woman immediately, his wife's signature violet hair and pink strand at the middle forged deep into his heart.

"I must say that I respect Twilight's loyalty and admiration. She stayed by your side the entire time, refusing to leave until you woke up," Eris chuckled, folding her arms as a smile graced her features. "As uptight and headstrong as she may be, it's easy to see how much she loves you."

Peter's eyes softened while he simply nodded. "Trust me. The feeling's mutual." Straining, the young man placed his hand over Twilight's shoulder and nudged the woman until she stirred from her slumber. Her violet eyes fluttered open, shutting involuntarily once the sun's rays reached them, but she paused, gawking at the bandaged sight greeting her with a sheepish smile. Peter weakly chuckled and waved. "Hey, Twi—"

Before 'light' could escape from his mouth, the princess sprang to life and practically materialized into Peter's unwaiting grasp. "Peter!" she cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder as her tears began to surface. "Oh, thank the stars! You're finally awake!"

Peter weakly muttered in pain, prompting the princess to relinquish her grasp. However, his smile remained intact, as bright and vibrant as ever. Twilight wiped her face clean with her forearm, sniffling before Peter gently pulled her back into a warm embrace. The princess carefully returned the gesture, making certain to avoid her husband's injuries. Soon enough, Twilight rested her forehead against Peter's and held their gazes inches away from each other.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you," Peter whispered, his hazel gaze taking in her violet irises. Brushing a hand across her wet cheek, the young man chuckled. "You could use a shower."

Twilight frowned, staring intently at her husband with a hardened glare. However, her demeanor tightened before she playfully tapped her finger against his nose. "You, too." They reluctantly parted, with Twilight easing to the side of the bed while taking a gentle hold of Peter's hand. "It's so good to hear your voice again, bad jokes and all."

Eris smiled at the sight, taking a second bite from the golden apple before causing it to disappear from sight in a burst of light. "Excellent. Now that you're both awake, I believe it's time to discuss business. We brought you _here_ for a reason. It's time for my friend to tell you what it is."

Peter arched a brow at the woman's statement, quickly shifting his gaze to the door as it slowly slid open. A tall, slender woman walked into the room, garbed from head to toe in red. Her large, leather jacket reached her knees, and the black shirt underneath helped conceal most of her figure further. A pair of crimson glasses hid the woman's eyes entirely, and her bright red hair stretched out, reaching her lower shoulders.

She smiled widely at Peter's slack-jawed expression. "It's been quite some time, Peter."

Peter blinked in disbelief. "Julia… I mean, Madame Web?" He shook his head and glanced to the side. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder."

"You don't know the half of it," Julia stoically replied, placing both hands on her hips. "I'll cut to the chase. What happened in Equestria was an unmitigated disaster, but I can help prepare you for the brewing storm ahead."

Peter frowned. "What storm is that?"

"I actually don't know. I haven't been able to see anything in the Web of Life for the past few weeks," Julia sternly declared, closing the gap between herself and the young man. She placed one hand against her own forehead and the other against Peter's. Julia's brow lowered in concentration after a brief duration, followed by a harsh exhale. "Even now, I can't foresee anything in _your_ future or those directly connected to you. Myself, included."

"So, is that the plan? You're going to help me get my spider sense back?" Peter questioned, poking a finger against his temple.

Julia shook her head. "No. I do not understand _why_ or _how_ you lost your spider sense. There's a chance it may come back; there's a chance it won't. So we have to prepare for the worst case scenario. I intend to help you learn to fight without it. Sadly, you've become too reliant upon it over the years."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Well, I've had it ever since I got my powers. It's more or less a part of who I am."

"Yes. That's _exactly_ the problem," Julia roughly responded, turning with a stern glare. "You've spent the past two weeks practically fighting without your spider sense. You were sloppy, and it showed. Had you had _some_ prior training, many of your injuries could've been avoided, some prevented entirely."

Peter furrowed his brow. "I don't get it, though. It's been like this ever since I came back from the alternate future timeline." He paused, holding out his free arm before staring at the cast over it. "Maybe I left a part of myself behind?"

Twilight frowned. "Peter's been stressed out lately. It could be the PTSD that's causing this."

Julia's demeanor softened, evident by her lowered shoulders. "Whatever the case, we must train your mind _and_ body so that you can take Equestria back in the near future. As you've learned, you're unable to tackle your enemies head on. You must strategize and discipline yourself. Learn about yourself and improve."

Eris spun around, facing the group with a holographic image of a clock hovering over her hand. "That's why I chose this Earth. If things go swimmingly, we'll have three months to train. That should be plenty of time for you to find… enlightenment." Eris used both hands to squeeze the holographic image out of existence. "Plus, only a week will pass on Equestria, and Tirek won't cause too much damage by the time we return. It's a win-win situation for us if we play our cards right…"

Twilight squeezed Peter's hand, earning his gaze. "That will give _us_ time to recover, too. They divided our forces and focused on you. If I was more careful, I could've fought by your side. Instead, I unknowingly gave power to those vines and helped get everypony captured." A determined look formed in Twilight's eyes. "I'll train, too! Once Sunset Shimmer and Princess Luna recover, we'll help each other grow stronger in magical usage while you train."

Julia waved a finger and nodded. "Zecora and I will train your mind and give you discipline. However, you must also train to reach your physical peak." She paused before making her way across the room to the door. Everyone quietly watched as Julia peaked outside and motioned her hand to somebody nearby. After a brief moment, she stepped to the side and faced Peter once more. "I've called forth two acquaintances that you may be familiar with. Their skills will be most beneficial in your training."

Slowly but surely, a young woman walked into the room, sharing a glance with Madame Web before shifting her hazel gaze to Peter. She wore a violet dress with an opening where her breasts' cleavage was, matching Twilight's pony fur tone, and the earrings she wore held a bright gleam, glittering against the sun's light. Her smile was warm and coy, showing her playful nature. Peter stared vividly at the woman, losing himself to her beauty, but what was unnerving was their uncanny resemblance. With her chocolate brown hair cut to a short length, she almost looked exactly like Peter, as if they were twins. However, as both knew, it wasn't that simple.

Peter's eyes widened once his mind pieced together the look-a-like's identity. "Patricia?"

Faster than anybody could react, the young woman sped across the room and embraced Peter. "Dude! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed, releasing her hold before potentially aggravating Peter's wounds. Patricia's smile widened as she lightly pressed her fist against her counterpart's chin. "You had us scared for a bit there."

"What are _you_ doing here? I mean, it's great to see you, but this is surprising. Well, I guess it's _not_ everyday that my hot counterpart shows up in my life again," Peter questioned, holding his hand out until Patricia placed her palm flat against it.

Patricia grinned. "Eris told me what was going on. When she said you were in trouble, I _had_ to come by and help. Madame Web asked me nicely, too. Plus, I couldn't resist the chance to be human again. I miss it, really. Besides…" she trailed off, easing closer to Peter with a seductive gaze in her sparkling irises. "I had to see what _we_ looked like. So, what do you think? I'm _very_ happy with what I see."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "If I answer that _honestly_ , would that make everything awkward? I mean, more than it already is?"

"Yes," Twilight blankly muttered before slapping the back of both Peter's and Patricia's heads with a pair of smacks, earning a conjoined 'ow' for her efforts.

Patricia hissed in pain, giving the princess a devilish smile. "You and Dusk are so easy. I won't get to see him for a while, but I have you until then… and myself— Ow!" she cried out after Twilight struck the back of her head a second time. "You're going to break something one of these days! When that happens, I swear to God that I'll file for a divorce!"

"Well that's just too bad," Twilight stated, folding her arms. "Because I'm not the one you're married to."

Peter blinked, rubbing the aches from his cranium with a blank stare. "Yeah. That's _my_ wife, not your husband."

"Oh, right." Patricia paused, nodding before turning away with a shrug. "It's been almost a week, and I _still_ get them both mixed up. Must be that magnetic personality. That, and their reactions are so identical, it's scary." She turned to Twilight, pointing a finger at her counterpart. "But yeah. No. Seriously. Can I borrow myself? It's going to be a long three months. Just think of it as… playtime with myself. It's perfectly natural!"

Peter tilted his head in thought. "Would that be considered incest, selfcest, or just creative masturbation?"

Julia watched with a blank expression, shaking her head bleakly. "Are we seriously having this conversation right now?"

Twilight's eye twitched violently as she reared her arm back while magical energies ignited in her palm, ready to strike once more, but Patricia swiftly raised her hands defensively before the blow could connect. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

Twilight exhaled. "My husband's enough of a headache on his own. Now you're telling me that I'll have to deal with _two_ of him for three months?!"

Eris couldn't contain her glee, snickering uncontrollably. "Yes. In hindsight, I may have been a bit too ambitious. However, I have no regrets. The possibilities for fun chaos are endless!" She quickly cleared her throat, waving a hand dismissively. "Of course, you all must save the world, but I need my fun, too. It'd be boring otherwise."

Julia's expression remained stoic, but beads of sweat formed over her forehead. "The fact that I'm surrounded by trolls is alarming. However, Patricia can help you better than most, Peter. After all, who knows you better than yourself?" The woman cleared her throat before shifting her line of sight to the door. "You've met one of your teachers. It's time for you to meet the other."

Everyone shifted their collective gazes towards the door as a silhouette of a woman approached from the dark hallway. Her form was revealed after she stepped into the lit room, and Peter felt his heart stop while he inhaled sharply. The woman wore a pair of tights, the black lower half blending perfectly with the white upper portion. She wore a mask, its bug-like lenses matching that of Spider-Man's, but the woman soon removed it from her face, allowing her golden hair to fall over her shoulders.

She pulled her hood back, smiling warmly. Peter's heart skipped a beat, diving into the years of nostalgia. Shades of the past resurfaced, of a time before Equestria, and it molded into the present, bearing an image of one that affected his life. The woman's blue eyes held a special gleam, matching the beauty of any diamond. She was lost, only to be found again, and now, they were reunited once more through luck and divine intervention.

Pete's lips curled into a smile to match the woman's. "Gwen! You're back! I don't believe it!"

Much like Patricia had done earlier, the blonde sped across the room with her arms extended, but Peter was ready this time, catching Gwen in a warm embrace. His body cried out in pain, his muscles protesting against this action. Gwen Stacy, Patricia Parker, and Twilight Sparkle were practically on top of him, a freshly injured man, but he didn't care, daring not to ignore the happiness burning in his heart and overwhelming weight on his frame.

Gwen leaned forward, planting a fresh kiss on Peter's cheek before grinning. "I take it that you missed me? I was afraid you'd forget about me."

"Are you kidding? Not a chance," Peter chuckled, relinquishing his hold and giving the blonde a chance to stand from the bed. He shared a glance with Twilight and Patricia before returning his bewildered gaze towards Gwen. "I'm confused. How did YOU get here? Patricia, I understand, but how are you here?"

"How do you think I made it to Equestria in the first place?" Gwen lightly questioned, pointing a thumb suggestively at Eris. She sobered, holding a soft gaze at the mask in her hand before staring intently at Peter. "Madame Web told me what was going on after I came back from Equestria. I'm something of a dimension hopper now. I'll explain that to you later, but Julia said that you needed help in the worst way. So, here I am."

Peter shrugged, sharing a smile with Twilight before doing the same with Gwen. "At this point, I'm okay with anything. This _still_ isn't even the third weirdest thing to happen in my life. Honestly, I consider this… refreshing." The young man's eyes narrowed on the woman garbed in red. "So, school's in session, huh? When do we start training? Do I have to bring an apple for my teachers?"

"My own teacher's pet? I'm sold," Patricia grinned, clearing her throat as magic sparked from Twilight's fingertips.

Twilight tapped Peter's thigh. "Stay focused you two."

Eris disappeared, phasing through the wall behind the bed before resting her forearm over the top of Peter's head, much to Twilight's bemusement. "As soon as you're able to. Like I stated earlier, your accelerated healing factor has finally reactivated. From what I gather, you should be fully healed in about two days." Eris sank through the floor, materializing back into existence above the others in midair while sitting upright on nothing in particular. "For now, just get some rest, relax, and gather your bearings. We'll be here for a while."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah. We're pretty far out in the countryside, so we can create a lot of noise without attracting any attention."

Julia frowned as she folded her arms across her chest. "While Eris tends to our cover, I ask that no one distract her. Should Discord find us prematurely, that may prove to be a detriment."

Eris wiped the sweat from her brow, forcing a smile. "I may bend reality to my will, but even I have my limits. Putting Peter back together, traveling across dimensions, and shielding our energy signatures has left me compromised. I wouldn't be able to stop Discord if he was to show up."

Julia nodded. "Exactly. That's why we have to make the most out of the time given to us. The fate of your world hangs in the balance, as does order." She paused, stealing a glance at the door behind her. "However, you can recover. I believe you have another guest, Peter."

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a small girl. Her bright yellow eyes grew as wide as saucers upon noticing the man awake in bed. Peter immediately took in the sight, inhaling sharply. The young girl was a spitting image of Twilight, having both her ebony skin and violet hair with a pink streak at the middle. However, her hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail, its length reaching her lower back. Her attire was simple, consisting of a simple yellow shirt and a pair of blue overalls.

She released a high-pitched squeak before clumsily running across the room, but as she readied to fall, the girl thrust her weight skyward and leaped. All of the air rushed out of Peter's lungs as the tiny girl landed on his hip, causing him to wheeze for air. However, he found a smile in spite of the temporary pain, embracing the child as she did the same for him. Peter eased back, taking in the beautiful smiling sight.

Mayday's bright gaze rivaled her smile. "Daddy! You're finally awake!" She settled into his lap, pausing to arch a brow at her hands. The young girl held them to her father until they were barely an inch from his face. "You've _got_ to tell me how hands and fingers work! They're so weird! It's like I have eels over my hooves!"

Peter could only chuckle inwardly. He had only just woken from a five day coma, and it felt as if everything had resumed simultaneously at breakneck speed. The world of Equestria was far away, under the rule of Tirek and the Sinister Six. Training would begin soon enough, and he had Madame Web, Zecora, his female counterpart from an alternate dimension, and a returning Gwen Stacy to teach him how to fight again, all while Mayday would have to learn what being a human was like for the first time.

It seemed his Parker Luck was running in spades today, for better _and_ for worse.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	29. Bipedal Madness

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine "Bipedal Madness"**_

Ben whined, raising his arms defiantly. Twilight smiled at the sight, brushing her fingers through the violet patch in her son's dark brown hair. "Are you hungry, little man? Don't worry. Mommy has you~," she whispered in a singsong voice before lowering a small milk bottle to the baby. As Ben accepted the meal, suckling at its tip, Twilight lowered her upper body into the crib until she could kiss her son's fair skin. The princess stood, sharing a glance with the young man sitting at the edge of the bed. "Ben looks just like you now."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, he's always favored me a little," Peter replied, altering his gaze between Twilight and Mayday across the room. "Although, he's always looked more like you as a pony, and I'm grateful for that. He has your eyes. It means he'll be quite the catch when he gets older."

Twilight smiled, pausing to fold her arms. "Thank you, but that's not what I was getting at. I mean that it's strange. Ben looks more like me as a pony, but as a human, he looks more like you." The woman furrowed her brow at their daughter nearby who seemed to struggle to grasp the iPod in her hands, let alone operate it with her newly acquired fingers. "It's the exact opposite for Mayday. She used to look just like you as pony, but now she resembles me, skin tone and all. But her eyes are a phenomenon in their own right."

Peter nodded, slumping until he rested his elbows over his knees. "Genetics are weird like that, especially if you add magic and sudden transformations into the mix. Recessive and dominant genes tend to show up at odd points. Not to mention, there's always something that distinguishes something from a child and their parents. I guess in this case, it's Mayday's yellow eyes. I think they fit her pretty well."

Twilight blinked as a frown formed in her features. "I agree with you, but I guess I'm just worried. I don't want anyone to judge her."

Peter shifted his gaze in their daughter's direction as well, grinning. "Our daughter's special. We conceived her as humans, transformed, and gave birth as ponies. She's the best of both worlds and is perfectly healthy. As far as I know, there's nothing strange about our daughter. She's our unique surprise miracle. Nothing's changed."

Twilight's eyes softened as she inhaled deeply before sighing. "That sounds like something you would say: simple, yet effective. You're absolutely right." She stepped away from the crib, planting a soft kiss on Peter's cheek before taking a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm just so happy that we're back together. You spent nearly a week fighting and another in a coma. You know that I worry about you."

Peter offered the princess his arm that bore the cast. "I've had company, but heaven knows that I've missed you, too. We're both still alive and back together. That's all that matters." As if satisfied with his response, Twilight took hold of Peter's arm before guiding the tip of her glowing finger through the cast like a laser. Eventually, the hardened material broke into two pieces and fell to the floor, revealing the young man's healed arm. Peter clenched his fist several times, pausing before sharing a glance with his wife. "So, how are the others holding up?"

Twilight's brow lowered in thought while she rubbed her chin. "Everypony— I mean, everyone— has already adjusted fairly well. Princess Luna seems to get along with Julia just fine. Sonata keeps talking to Sunset like they know each other. I haven't figured that one out yet. Zecora's just meditating until she transforms. Trixie really wants to change, and she's growing more anxious by the day. Gwen and Patricia are right at home. Eris is on a "business errand," no doubt making sure Discord isn't onto us." The princess trailed off, exhaling harshly as she shrugged suddenly. "Oh, and Felicia snuck off a couple of days ago. I try not to imagine what agenda she's running."

Yelping involuntarily, Mayday juggled her iPod about, attempting to grasp it before the device bounced off the floor. She released a frustrated growl. "I wish I could've gone with Miss Felicia. I'm about to go crazy being cooped up in this house!" Mayday planted her hands and feet on the floor, awkwardly shifting her weight until she took an upright standing position. She found a way to the window, pointing at the scenery outside. "We have a world out there, waiting to be explored. Why can't we go outside of the forest?"

Twilight furrowed her brow and sternly stared at the young girl. "It's because we're not here on a luxury. There are a lot of important things we have to do before we can even think about going outside."

"That's your mother's way of saying that you still have to learn the basics of how the human body works first," Peter lightly declared, standing before walking towards his daughter.

Once they were a couple of feet apart, the young man placed two fingers against the child's forehead and nudged her slightly. However, this small action seemed to have completely discombobulated Mayday's balance. She flailed her arms about desperately, unable to recover before gravity eventually prevailed over the child's efforts. Mayday readied to fall face-first to the hardwood floor, but Peter captured her tiny frame with one arm, managing to ease her back into a proper upright stance.

Peter held a knowing smile, chuckling. "See what I mean? That's not mentioning your finger troubles, sweetie. You still have a ways to go before you get it right. Remember the advice that I gave you?"

Mayday nodded. "Um, don't think? Just do? Just follow my body's instincts, and it'll come naturally."

"That's right. If you force yourself, you'll come off as stiff and unnatural," Peter softly declared, earning a softened gaze from his daughter. He knelt down until their gazes were inches away from each other before placing a hand over her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Your mother also had a difficult time when she first transformed into a human. So, cut her some slack. If anyone knows what you're going through right now, it's your mom."

Mayday frowned, letting out a defeated sigh before glancing off to the side. "Okay, Daddy. I'll listen to Mom." She poked her lips out in a pout, earning a smile from Peter. Unknowingly, the young girl was a true spitting image of her mother. "It still sucks that we can't go anywhere right now. The only thing around here is that sunflower field behind the backyard, and we can't even go check _that_ out."

Peter grinned. "You're as beautiful as your mother." He placed his hand on top of the girl's head, mussing her hair. "How about a deal? If you learn some of the proper speech patterns and can stand upright without falling on your face, we'll take a tour through New York in a couple of weeks. The city's not far from here, and I'm sure everyone will love the tour. As a bonus, we'll walk through the sunflower field in a few hours together with your mother and brother."

With immense glee, Mayday squeaked and clapped her hands together. "That would be awesome!" Her smile widened as a glint twinkled in her bright, yellow irises. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, embracing her father soundly. "You're the best Daddy ever!"

"I'm glad somebody notices that," Peter chuckled, turning Mayday around before playfully tapping her butt and shoving her forward. The young girl began to walk awkwardly with her arms stretched out to the side, but her posture straightened after she took a deep breath. Twilight reached her husband's side, holding a smile. Peter nudged the woman's shoulder with his elbow. "You two should spend some quality time together."

Twilight frowned before folding her arms. "I'd love that, but I swear that girl just doesn't like me sometimes."

"Don't forget that she's _our_ daughter. Mayday's a touch thick at times, but she does listen very well. Try to get back on her good side while we have time to relax," Peter huffed, sliding a finger across the back of the woman's shoulders. "Anyway... it looks like you're used to this again. Do you miss your wings or the molting?"

Twilight shook her head. "A little, but I was able to adjust. Princess Luna and I can make them sprout back with magic. However, I found a more practical solution for flight."

The princess held out her hands, pausing to take in deep breaths as pure energy emitted from them. The light pink aura spread, enveloping her entire body. Suddenly, her frame levitated from the ground, continuing until she was inches from the ceiling. However, the energies shorted out, causing Twilight to plummet for the floor, but Peter's reaction was swift, with the young man immediately catching the woman in his arms.

A disgruntled groan escaped from Twilight's mouth as she eyed her hands sternly. "I can simply use my magic for direct flight. At least that way, there's nothing extra for the bad guys to grab. That's what you always told me. Rather, I _would_ do that if I was back at full strength."

Peter smirked, continuing to hold his wife bridal style. "That's why I love you. You're a great listener." He sobered, shaking his head. "Anyway, don't rush it. The Plunder Vines really did a number on you. We both should just focus on rehabbing for now."

Peter paused, arching a brow at Twilight's choice of attire. It was a light red dress patterned with a design of flowers. It was fairly simplistic, a choice that perfectly showed Twilight's tastes. She even wore sandals, allowing her feet to breathe. She truly held a motherly air to her, and Peter could feel the princess take his breath away with her beauty alone. Despite having been together for a little over a decade, the effects she had were everlasting and as vibrant as they were at the start of their relationship, if not actually considerably stronger.

Peter's face burned, evident by the pink tint perched over his warm smile. "Human or pony… You're the most beautiful girl I know."

Twilight grinned sheepishly, unable to hide her own blush. "And you're the sweetest pony and man that I know." After Peter placed her down gently, she reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek affectionately. While her husband stood taller, their height differences weren't nearly as drastic as the first time, determined only by a couple of inches in contrast to a whole foot. Twilight pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in thought. "There's something else I've been wanting to talk to you about. Something feels different about my body this time. I can't explain it."

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

Twilight was slow to respond, bouncing in place slightly before leaning her upper body backwards and forward. "I don't know. I feel a little… off balance." The woman eventually ceased her movement, yet a bewildered expression remained on her face. She edged closer to Peter until her mouth was inches away from his ear. "I'll tell you about it later when the children are away or asleep. You might be able to explain it for me. I'm sure it's something you've noticed too."

Peter stammered about, studying his wife's fidgety body language. After a brief duration, he tugged at the corner of her dress. "Is that why you're wearing this?" Once the princess hesitantly nodded, Peter's lips curled into a coy smile. "It suits you perfectly and gives you a motherly vibe. You should really pull your hair back into a ponytail again soon."

All confusion seemed to have left Twilight's psyche, evident by her warm smile. Peter easily found himself lost in her beauty once more. Her chocolate skin was perfectly smooth, holding a natural shine in spite of the lack of oils used. As usual, the woman's long hair was groomed to perfection, combed straight without a single split end in sight. Twilight never averted her violet gaze from Peter's hazel irises, holding a knowing smile in the process. She knew that he was entranced with her, infatuated beyond measure, and that was fine on both of their parts. Ten years of marriage and they constantly found new ways to love each other. Peter could only grin triumphantly. It was good to be back.

"I'll think about it," Twilight said sweetly, playfully tapping a finger against her husband's nose. However, before the couple could revel in the moment further, a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the entire two-story house. That following moment, a second terrified scream blared out, both having come from downstairs. Twilight's eyes widened. "That sounded like Trixie."

"Yeah. That was definitely Trixie. I'd know that egotistical voice anywhere," Peter deadpanned, arching a brow as a belated thought entered his mind. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that second voice was Zecora's."

Twilight sternly stared at the door briefly before taking Peter's hand and leading him out of the room. "Mayday, look after Ben until we get back."

The trip downstairs was instantaneous thanks to a quick teleportation spell. Twilight relinquished her hold on Peter's hand, rushing down the nearest hallway. The others scattered, each attempting to locate the source of either scream. The sound of rummaging escaped from the closed door behind Peter, followed by incoherent grunts and another scream. The young man followed his heroic instincts and burst into the room, only to immediately skid to a halt before shielding his eyes with a hand.

A woman with pale skin lay across the floor with no clothing on whatsoever. She attempted to stand but could only crash back onto her stomach. Her large violet eyes were filled with exasperation and terror. She awkwardly brushed her long blue hair from her face with a forearm, glancing about wildly until she centered her gaze on the young man.

"Don't just stand there like that a dolt, Parker! _Help me_!" Trixie barked, reaching out.

Peter shifted his gaze, stealing glances at the nude woman while attempting to salvage some of his dignity. "I, uh, really can't…" He trailed off, exhaling as the temperature in his face rose dramatically. With a blush on his face, the young man let out a defeated sigh. "Here's another awkward moment in my life. I mean, how often does a guy have to help a completely naked woman? A hot one at that." He stepped behind Trixie, skeptically sliding his hands under her armpits before lifting the woman to an upright stance. She stumbled back, causing her nude form to completely rest against Peter's chest. The young man's lips quivered and arms shivered, his face as red as a tomato at this point. "So…"

Trixie's expression was stoic, held by a blank stare. However, a pink glow burned in her cheeks. "Not. A. Word."

Before long, Patricia and Gwen stepped into the room, both women holding unsure expressions at the sight awaiting them. Twilight quickly followed, blinking as Peter continued to hold a nude Trixie in her arms while standing behind her suggestively with his hands coming dangerously close to unwarranted territory. As usual, luck was against him, and the entire world saw him at the most inconvenient time. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. The entire world paused, as if waiting for a response of some sort.

Eventually, Peter sheepishly chuckled. "In my defense, Trixie was like this when I found her."

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed since the final transformations took place. Trixie sat in a large shirt with little to nothing else on, while Zecora did the same. Peter, Twilight, Eris, and Julia stayed in the room with both women, allowing the others to carry on about normally. Twilight, with a pen and paper in hand, sketched as many notes as possible while alternating her gaze between Trixie and Zecora. Eris simply watched the conversation unfold from a place in mid air near the ceiling, biting into her golden apple.

Peter scratched the back of his head. "So, how does everything feel, ladies?"

Trixie frowned, holding an arm out in front of her face. "Cold. I must say that the lack of fur leaves a lot to be desired." She spread her legs while in a sitting position before brushing a hand over her smooth thigh. The corner of her lips curled into a smirk. "Then again, I can tell that my skin is lavishingly soft. I trust that's a good thing, Parker?" No response came, causing the woman to glance at Peter with a furrowed brow. They sat directly from each other, a few feet apart, but the young man kept his gaze fixed to the side sheepishly, unable to hide the blush burning in his cheeks. Trixie blinked obliviously. "Peter?"

Peter slammed his eyes shut and pointed a finger in Trixie's direction. "Fur usually covers everything. Until you find some pants or underwear, keep your legs shut. I doubt you'd want me to take a trip to Wide Canyon."

Trixie did as she was instructed and attempted to fold her legs, only to fail and resort to simply pulling her shirt down until it covered her lower regions. She glanced off to the side with a flustered expression. "That certainly explains the draft."

Julia straightened the shades over her face with a finger. "It's quite fine, Trixie. Twilight will take your measurements tonight. When Gwen and Patricia head to the clothing store tomorrow, they'll be able to find something your size."

Trixie nodded, smiling appreciatively before glaring at the large shirt covering her slender frame. "That sounds fair. I only hope that they find something fitting of my grace." She raised an overly sleeved hand and huffed. "While my shape has changed, my taste and dignity have _not_."

"I guess that I was hoping for too much then- Ah!" Peter sarcastically murmured, hissing involuntarily as Trixie slammed a bare foot directly over his eyes.

"The day that I put up with your flippant tongue is when I lose all sanity!" Trixie growled, using one hand to keep herself balanced on the nearest chair. She pushed her foot with enough force to tilt Peter backwards until he rolled off of the sofa and landed on his shoulder. Exhaling, Trixie calmly shared a gaze with Twilight. "There are questions that I have. May we speak in private?"

Twilight stared intently at Trixie with a furrowed brow for what seemed like ages before nodding, as if freeing herself from a self-induced trance. "Yeah. There was something that I wanted to ask you, too." Trixie awkwardly made her exit first, leaning against the wall for support. Once Peter pulled himself from the ground, Twilight knelt by his side momentarily. "I'll see you in our bedroom in about thirty minutes."

Peter simply nodded. "Sounds good. See you in a few." Twilight soon left after Trixie, leaving her husband alone with the other three women in the room. Unfortunately, before he could react, Zecora swiftly removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. Peter was left to take in _all_ of the ebony beauty at once, from her short, shaggy hairstyle, large blue eyes, smooth skin, and _very_ voluptuous figure. Eventually, his dignity surfaced before he slammed a hand over his eyes. "Oh, come on! You heard what I told Trixie! You need clothes to cover the naughty bits, Zecora!"

Eris playfully smiled, loosening her tie before unbuttoning her vest. "Since everyone else is doing it… I wonder what you would think of _my_ figure, handsome?"

Julia exhaled, reaching out and slapping the woman's hand before anything could be removed. "Keep it classy, Eris."

Zecora calmly huffed, brushing a hand over her body. "I am not fond of such constrictive wear. It's almost more than I can hope to bear. I've spent my entire life naked, as it's my natural cause. To wear something that might hinder my movements, gives me reason to pause. If I am to train you, I need to be at my best. We will improve your skills and put you to the ultimate test."

Julia's brow lowered. "You just changed. Surely, you'll need time to adjust?"

Zecora balanced herself to an upright position, pausing to stretch without any trouble. "It is mind over matter. Any physical hurdles are mental. We can start training first thing in the morning, and our locale shall be elemental."

"You read my mind, good friend," Julia stoically replied, shifting her stern expression towards Peter. "We will start at dawn. I trust there are no objections? Zecora, I leave Peter in your hands."

Peter peeked out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the woman nonchalantly standing in the nude still. "Fine. Just promise me that you'll wear _something_. Do what Shanna does in the Savage Land and wear a couple of cloths. It's not that you're ugly. It's quite the opposite. You're gorgeous." His face continued to burn, causing beads of sweat to pour from his forehead. He waved his hand dismissively before slamming his eyes back shut. "You're the jungle woman. A pair of cloths will do you wonders. Plus, I won't be able to concentrate on the training if you're there in the nude. Then again, you've always been a 'nature over everything' kind of girl, so I guess this isn't all that surprising."

Zecora frowned, glancing off to the side as a cherry tint filled her cheeks. Letting out a defeated sigh, she simply nodded while approaching the window. "We are here to help you improve, so your request is fair. I will venture out to find proper attire, so that you will not stare." She opened the window and perched herself on the edge, glancing back at the young man. Peter opened an eye again, only to yelp upon seeing the beauty practically and inadvertently mooning him. Zecora paid his reaction no mind and leapt from the second story, flipping several times before landing gracefully on the ground. She waved to Peter. "We will start at dawn. Be sure to get enough sleep so that you may not yawn."

Peter blinked, his blush almost permanent as he watched Zecora disappear into the reaches of the forest. Eventually, he turned to face both women still in the room with him. "Okay. _That_ happened. Why does it feel like I'm in an anime?" He sighed. "Do you think she'll be fine out there on her own in nothing but her birthday suit?"

Julia nodded. "Zecora's in better touch with nature than everyone here put together. Besides, she'll be clothed before you know it. I'm not worried, because Zecora's spent the entire time scouting the area while you were comatose. She's _very_ aware of her surroundings."

Eris raised a finger as energy sparkled from it. "As a contingency, I shielded our presence within the span of ten miles. Even if someone were to stumble in on our getaway, I would be alerted of their presence and can simply whisk our intruder to a location of my choosing." As if satisfied with their answers, Peter nodded and slowly made for the exit. Eris slyly grinned before seductively loosening one of the buttons over her cleavage. "You've seen two ladies in their natural state. Care to make it three?"

Faster than anyone could react, Peter rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. In spite of his swiftness, he could not hide the crimson blush on his face. Eris grinned triumphantly, as if that reaction was just the one she was seeking. Julia could only frown and shake her head in disbelief. A being that could literally bend reality to her will was nothing more than a playful flirt at points, and the fate of everything was practically on her shoulders, as well as Peter's and the others'. To say the assembled lot they gathered was unconventional would've been an understatement.

Eris smiled, never averting her crimson gaze from the direction Peter went as she sobered. "He'll fit the role perfectly, Julia. I can already taste it."

"I certainly hope so," Julia whispered, inhaling deeply before sighing. "Only time will tell, and Peter has a long road ahead of him." She pursed her lips. "We'll do our best to guide him for the time being."

 **-u-**

After a short journey, Peter stepped in front of his bedroom door before releasing a low sigh. "It should be a crime that I'm the only guy surrounded by so many beautiful women. I mean, I'm okay with this, but I'm not okay being okay with this." He cleared his throat and shook his head violently, as if attempting to rid the lewd images and thoughts from his mind. "Get it together, Parker. You're a happily married man with a bombshell of a wife, who happens to be as powerful as a demigod. If Twilight even _thinks_ you're enjoying yourself, she'll murderize you to the moon or sun. Whichever hurts more."

Peter shrugged, sighing before stepping into the room. However, the young man stopped in his tracks and arched a brow at a peculiar sight. Twilight sat on the edge of their bed in nothing but a pair of lace, black panties. That alone wasn't odd, considering that this was his loving wife, and their shared (and very intimate) history was well documented at this point, resulting in two children (thus far). Twilight narrowed her gaze as she held measuring tape around her upper body, specifically over her breasts. The woman huffed a flustered groan before biting down on the pencil in her mouth.

"Do I _want_ to know what's going on here? Well, of course I do. I mean, how often does this happen? Never mind. Don't answer that, Parker," Peter lightly murmured, freeing the princess from her stern trance. After he locked the door behind him, Twilight motioned her head and murmured an indecipherable response. Peter simply sighed before walking behind his wife and taking hold of the measuring tape. He held it in place, rolling his eyes as the woman eyed the numbers on the tape before nodding contently. Peter arched a brow while rolling the tape shut. "Are you taking your own measurements?"

"Yes." Twilight simply stated, retrieved a piece of paper before sketching notes onto it. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why?" Peter deadpanned, finding the woman's dress before retrieving and offering it.

Twilight traced a finger against the paper, eyeing the numbers carefully while ignoring the dress. "My measurements are… different. I've noticed that my breasts are considerably bigger than the last time we were on Earth. I compared the notes I made the last time with the new ones, and there's a big difference."

Peter blinked, slow to respond. "Hold on. You actually saved notes on your breast size from last time?" Upon receiving an oblivious nod from the princess, Peter only shrugged dismissively. "Never mind. _Of course_ you did. Well, this is _technically_ a different Earth. Perhaps that has something to do with it?"

Twilight shook her head, pulling up a second set of notes from the nearest dresser top. "I don't think that's it. I made other notes and saved them. From what I analyzed, you, Felicia, and Sunset Shimmer are exactly the same from the last time. Outside of the age differences, everything's the same for the most part. You and I have put on more muscle, but that's really the only difference I could find right off."

Peter scratched the back of his head, pausing for a moment. "No matter what we're doing, you're always taking notes, but then again that's who you are. Anything else would be weird coming from you." He rubbed the underside of his chin. "Oh. You _did_ have two children over time. Heck, you _just_ gave birth to Ben a year ago."

Raising an eyebrow, Twilight turned her attention to Peter. "What does having children have to do with it?"

Peter brought a hand to his mouth, coughing lightly. " _Well_ , when human women give birth, their breasts grow in size in late stages of their pregnancy. This is due to the need of breastfeeding. The lingering effects often tend to remain thereafter. It's perfectly normal."

"That certainly is inconvenient," Twilight stated, frowning as she cupped the underside of her breasts and lifted them with an unsatisfied expression. "They're really restricting like this."

Peter offered the woman her dress once more, nodding once she accepted it finally. "That's why you need the support of a bra. When you go to the store with Patricia and Gwen, buy a few. It'll keep your puppies stationary and out of the way. Oh, and buy a sports bra, too. That'll help you more than the lace when you start working out soon. Oh, and buy some in black. That'd be totally hot."

"You say that it's normal. Does it bother you that they're bigger?" Twilight questioned, sliding the dress over her head and body easily.

Peter snorted, grinning sheepishly as a crimson blush filled his features. "Of course not. I love them. Your added sensitivity is a plus for many reasons."

Twilight folded her arms, glancing off to the side while her cheeks bloomed. "That explains your… fondling as of late. I'll enjoy them while we're here on Earth." Her eyes widened as a belated realization came into mind. "That's another question that I have to ask. You say it's normal for a woman's breasts to grow due to giving birth. What about those that don't? I mean, have you noticed how… busty everyone is in this house?"

"No," Peter blurted out, as if a self-defense mechanism had activated.

Twilight shook her head in disbelief, taking hold of a set of notes. "You should really pay attention. It's pretty obvious. Have you seen Zecora's?"

"You'd better believe I did," Peter whispered, clearing his throat once Twilight arched a brow in his direction. He spun around upon feeling the temperature in his face rise further. Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Genetics are different for everyone. Felicia's been busty since the day I met her. Julia's coat is hiding quite a bit. It's as simple as this. Boobs come in many different sizes. It's a fact of life."

Twilight tilted her head to the side. "So, there's nothing wrong if there's almost nothing on a woman's chest? It doesn't mean that they're sick?"

Peter furrowed his brow. "No. It just means that they're not as endowed as other women. Nothing wrong with that. I mean, look at Sonata. She's shorter than you were the last time, but her breast size is perfect for her size: small and compact."

Twilight let out a relieved sigh, wiping a hand across her brow. "Oh, that's good to hear. I was worried for a second there about Trixie. I figured that Mayday hasn't struck the age yet that she'll start developing. Barring Sonata and Mayday, Trixie is lacking when compared to the others. It just seemed really odd. I thought something was wrong with either us or her."

Peter chuckled. "Trust me. It's totally not a big deal. Knowing Trixie, she'll just be grateful that those things won't get in the way."

"Yeah, you're right," Twilight grinned, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress with a hand. She peeked outside, giving her husband a warm smile. "We still have plenty of time. Did you still want to take the children to the sunflower field?"

Peter nodded, placing an arm over Twilight's shoulder. "Yeah! It sounds like all of us could stretch our legs. Let's go before it gets too late."

The couple shared a brief hug and kiss before nodding to one another. They quietly exited, retrieving both of their children as they headed for their destination. Minutes passed before Trixie walked into the room with a disturbed expression on her face. The blue-haired woman found Twilight's notes, specifically those holding everyone's numbers.

Glancing about, Trixie removed her shirt and took hold of the measuring tape. Twilight's measurements had been marked and saved, making a comparison relatively easy to complete. She wrapped the tape around her upper body, attempting to cup her breasts together, but the task proved nearly impossible to perform. The tape dropped from the woman's shoulder, hanging limply as a foundation had yet to be grasped.

Exhaling, Trixie grabbed both ends of the tape and held them together, arching a brow. Sadly, there was no comparison. Twilight had well over five times of length to work with while Trixie couldn't even reach double digits. A dissatisfied frown graced her features, deepening. She raised the tape a second time, as if desperate for a change, but the results were the same, leaving much to be desired. Upon closer inspection, it seemed as if she was on par with Mayday, and that only added to Trixie's disbelief and exasperation.

Trixie tossed the tape to the side, exhaling. "I don't see why Twilight assumed this is a big deal. I'm perfect without such lewd decorations. I'm not so shallow as to care about that." Sliding her oversized shirt back on, she walked away in a huff. "They would just get in the way. I'm certain of that. I'll ask that idiot Parker what he thinks later."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	30. Training Day

_**Chapter Thirty "Training Day"**_

The morning sun had yet to fully rise through the night's darkness. Zecora kept her word, ensuring training would begin as soon as possible. She woke Peter up twenty minutes ago and went on to the agreed-upon location, promising to wait for him there. Much to his chagrin, the young man forced himself awake. Considering that Twilight usually struggled to wake her husband before eight every morning, to say Peter was less than thrilled to be up at five was an understatement.

However, Peter ignored his mental grievances and pressed on. If he was going to save Equestria from Tirek and the others, he had to better himself in any shape or form. For the sake of his friends and family, he would do anything to protect them. Peter opened his mouth and let out a low yawn, groaning soon afterward. He only wished Zecora had a better sense of timing for their training regimen.

He walked down the forest path in silence, with only the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the breeze to listen to. Only Patricia and Gwen had been outside of the forest, but they took the conventional route, through the road and by car. From what was gathered, a sunflower field stretched on the outside of their temporary home for half a mile, and the forest acted as a larger barrier for that, extending for four times the length before the city could be reached. They were just out of civilization's line of sight yet close enough to be reached, should they need it.

The sound of running water reached Peter's ears, freeing the young man from his self-induced trance. He paused upon reaching a meadow, an oasis of sorts. A lake of clear water rested at the center of the large clearing, holding a pristine glint over its surface. The surrounding leaves and grass were both lush and damp, having been sustained by the lake. Peter took a knee along the bank and ran his fingers through the lake, sending small ripples through the water. A sense of nostalgia pulled at his chest, filling his heart with both warmth and a sense of security.

"It's like the Whitetail Woods," Peter stated, admiring the tranquil beauty around him.

Leaves rustled behind his position, causing the young man to spin around. He was greeted by a familiar ebony sight. Zecora calmly approached Peter with a soft tone in her blue eyes. She wore torn shreds of cloth as a form of under garment, painting them with a striped, black and white design to honor her true heritage. The other cloth the woman wore was placed over her head and shoulders, acting as a makeshift hood. Zecora's neckbands held an added shine to them, matched only by the glint in her eyes.

Zecora simply nodded. "I'm happy that you made it for this mandatory. It's time to add a new chapter to your ever-growing story."

Peter scratched the back of his head, eyeing the woman's athletic yet voluptuous figure. "Whatever you say. I'm totally digging the tribal look, by the way. It suits you perfectly."

Zecora warmly smiled, placing a hand over the young man's shoulders. Their heights were virtually identical. "As always, your words are kind and honest. That is a fact. I would delve further, but we must hurry and act." Folding her arms, the woman inhaled deeply before sighing. "Julia has told me about your sixth sense for danger and how you've always used it to fight. However, once you've lost it, all of your techniques were lost in your plight."

Peter removed his jacket before laying it along the bank of the lake. As he brushed the wrinkles from his black tank top, a low sigh escaped from his mouth. "I guess I see why. The Spider Sense was always really helpful. I mean, I was able to dodge bullets with it."

"You must reinvent yourself to find new strength. You must unlearn what you have learned at any length," Zecora declared, sternly staring at Peter. She walked to the nearest tree, retrieving a staff resting against it. Its design was simple, carved from the wood of a tree, and much like her clothing, a black and white striped bandana was wrapped around the center. Twirling the staff with a single hand, she walked up to Peter before planting the weapon into the ground upright. "Lower your reservations, whatever they may be. For your first test, you are to attack me."

"What are you? A Jedi? Fight the dark side, we must. Yoda would be proud," Peter muttered, blinking before tilting his head to the side. "Hang on. You said attack? Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

Zecora narrowed her gaze, glaring at the young man. "Hesitance is a knight's greatest weakness. It's disappointing, I must confess."

Growling, Peter clenched his fist and threw a straight punch. However, Zecora retrieved her staff before the blow could connect, using the weapon's side to guide the young man's momentum east. Peter reached his free hand out against the grass to cease his momentum, but Zecora swatted his limb away with a swift kick, causing her opponent to crash face first to the ground. Before Peter could recover, the woman swung her staff fiercely, stopping it inches from his face while holding it in place.

Zecora huffed, frowning. "After all this time, it seems victory has defeated you." She stepped back, lowering into a defensive stance. "Try again with effort, or I shall best you, too."

Flustered, Peter brought his legs together and kicking off the ground, flipping over his head and landing before Zecora. He followed with a swift kick, only for Zecora to parry the attack with her staff. The woman rammed her weapon against the man's chest, spinning behind his position. Zecora kicked the back of Peter's leg, bringing him to a knee. Twirling the staff around at high velocity, the woman dashed forward. Peter raised his arms defensively, unable to do much else. However, Zecora slowed to a halt before simply pressing the end of her staff against Peter's chest. His momentum teetered, causing the young man to flail his arms about before he fell into the lake with a splash.

Zecora walked to the bank, taking a knee. Once Peter emerged, gasping for breath, she simply nodded. "You have great strength, but your technique is unrefined. Without your Spider Sense, you are practically blind. You must reinvent yourself and train to become something more. I believe only then can you win this war. True strength comes from the mind, body, and soul. To find balance in all three should be your goal."

Peter blinked. "Balance?"

She narrowed her gaze. "We will also help you learn to use magic. If not, your ending will be truly tragic. You have been sensing magic lately, have you not? If so, then we do have a shot."

Peter spat out water he inadvertently swallowed, holding a baffled expression. "You're totally a Jedi. You're right. I just don't understand it." He held out his hand, staring at it sternly. "I've been sensing a lot of things lately. Magic. Thoughts. It's all been swirling in my head." He peeked up at the woman. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sense out of it all. I'm just not sure if I can in time."

"The road to self-improvement is never-ending. To begin, you simply need to take a step and trust me," Zecora warmly declared, extending a helping hand to the young man. With a nod, Peter accepted the gesture, allowing the woman to pull him back onto the bank of the lake. Zecora lowered into a sitting position, motioning a hand for the young man to do the same. After Peter did as he was quietly told, the woman closed her eyes. "We will find your limits and push past them. Until then, we can only wait and see."

"I'm a knight of the _world_. I can't ever afford to lose again," Peter declared, clenching his fist. He simply nodded. "I'll do my best."

 **-u-**

Nearly a week had passed, and training continued to intensify for Peter, with Julia, Gwen, and Patricia aiding Zecora in the depths of the forest. Meanwhile, Twilight, Sunset, and Luna trained in their own way, attempting to amplify and master their magic further. Just outside of their temporary home, the trio traded magical blasts, deflecting one attack while countering with another. Sonata watched the sight from the deck's swing with a bag of chips in hand.

Trixie exited from inside the abode, arching a brow at the siren. "Are you _still_ eating? You literally just ate a quart of ice cream a few minutes ago." She took a seat on the available spot next to Sonata, shrugging. "It's strange. You're barely any taller than Mayday, but you eat more than most of us put together."

"It's not my fault that I have a high metabolism. Besides, it's just a little snack," Sonata chimed, finishing the last of her chips before disposing of the bag.

Trixie frowned. "I'd hardly call that snacking, but whatever you say. You're nothing short of a black hole." Sonata glanced off to the side, holding a skeptical expression. Fortunately, Trixie had not noticed, holding her violet gaze on the trio training in the distance. "You've been watching them for a while. What's on your mind, exactly?"

Sonata's eyes softened as a half-hearted laugh escaped from her mouth. "I was just comparing how different everyone is from the world I was banished to."

Trixie arched a brow. "Is that why you constantly speak to some of us as if we know each other? Peter _did_ mention you were banished to a parallel dimension." The corner of her lips curled into a curious smirk. "Humor me. What type of place were you in, and who all did you know that's here now?"

Sonata placed a finger against her lip and glanced skyward. "Well, it was Canterlot High."

"A school?" Trixie blurted out, snorting involuntarily. "Color me intrigued."

Sonata nodded, patting her hands against her thighs. "It's actually kind of weird seeing Luna as a princess. Back at Canterlot High, she was Vice-Principal."

Trixie's stoic demeanor faltered, evident by her stifled laughter. She cleared her throat soon afterward. "Vice Principal Luna? Peter would get a rise out of such news. I take it that Princess Celestia is the Principal of the school?" Sonata simply nodded once more, making it more difficult for Trixie to keep a straight face. Her eyes widened at a belated realization. "Does Princess Luna here look or act anything like the one you met there?"

Slow to respond, Sonata narrowed her gaze on the princess in the distance with a furrowed brow. "They're similar, but with plenty of differences. Vice-Principal Luna is very friendly and mellow, while Princess Luna seems like she prefers to keep to herself. This Luna's a little shorter than the other, and she looks younger, too." As if something came to mind, Sonata's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right. Their skin colors are also different than they are here. In the other world, everybody had matching skin tones to their pony forms. The school as a whole was actually very colorful. Here, we're pretty much all the same color, only with different variations of skin tone."

Trixie blinked, pursing her lip. "It's a tale of two sides of the same coin." Resting her chin against the palm of her hand, Trixie sighed. "Carry on. Who else have you interacted with there that is here now?"

"Sunset Shimmer," Sonata replied quickly, stealing a glance at the woman while she deflected a beam hurled by Twilight. "I think out of everyone here, Sunset Shimmer is almost exactly the same. She's more mature, but I just think that's because she's older here." Sonata paused, humming briefly as she brought a finger to her chin. "Well, _technically_ the other one is the same age as she is here, right now that is, but I only knew that one when she was younger, so this one seems more mature to me. Then again, the other one could be more or less mature right now there, than this one is here. It's hard to say, but if I had to guess, I'd have to—"

"Okay! I get it!" Trixie quickly interjected, waving a hand dismissively. "Sunset Shimmer is pretty much the same. I get it."

Sonata hummed a light tune as a smile graced her features. "It's true, though. Don't tell Aria and Adagio, but I talked with Sunset after the Battle of the Bands took place. She was really nice and quick to forgive what we did. When I met _this_ Sunset, she had the same vibe. Even after I helped Tirek and the others, she hasn't held a grudge about it at all. I guess that's why I talk with her so much like I already know her. They're exactly the same."

"I see…" Releasing a frustrated groan, Trixie massaged her fingers over her forehead. "I know I'm going to regret this… but who else? You said that you were defeated by Twilight Sparkle, correct? What was she like compared to this one?"

Sonata furrowed her brow. " _Very_ different. I mean, the Twilight there wasn't even from there. I mean, the one I met first was from another Equestria. Then, I met another Twilight, the one that actually attends Canterlot High. Or rather, she just transferred there from another school. Both of them are very different from this one, but I barely know a thing about that other Twilight. I never got a chance to get to know her, but she was kinda stuffy the one time I talked to her."

Trixie raised her hands defensively. "Okay. My head hurts. Let's stick with the Twilight that defeated you. Tell me about her. It seems she's the only one you have some knowledge about."

"Oh. That makes this easier," Sonata grinned, nodding obliviously while Trixie held an exasperated glare at her. "Okay. The Twilight that we met hadn't been a princess for more than a couple of weeks at the time. She was _very_ smart, but sorta clueless. She's so serious, and a bit uptight, too. It's like she really didn't know how to relax. I could say the same for that other Twilight, actually."

Trixie chuckled. "Yes. When I first met our Twilight, she was exactly the same. She could hardly take a joke, let alone tell one."

Sonata smiled, pausing upon noticing Mayday walk with Ben sitting on her shoulders. "That's the difference. This Twilight is very mature and more well-balanced. She's wiser and very… collected. Although, I can tell that she still has a temper deep down. But everyone's different, and this Twilight has grown so much in comparison. She's so much more flexible now. I'll have to thank Peter for helping her loosen up."

Trixie nodded, sharing the siren's smile. "Indeed. As much as I poke fun at that idiot, I can say Peter's friendliness is really contagious." The woman arched a brow. "Did you know me by chance?"

"Totally!" Sonata giggled, earning a hesitant chuckle from her friend.

Trixie inhaled deeply before leaning closer to the siren. "So, how was I? Be direct."

Sonata hummed, clapping her hands together. "Well, she was a total snob. Pretty mean, too. That Trixie only cared about herself and how much she stood out from everybody else."

Trixie scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Figures. That's exactly how I was before I met Twilight and Peter. I deemed myself the Great and Powerful Trixie. Looking back, I can see why Parker says I'm an egomaniac."

"How did you meet Twilight and Peter?" Sonata questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Trixie shuddered involuntarily. "I was a traveling magician that boasted about having defeated an Ursa Major. Twilight revealed that I was a fraud, and I was forced to find other means of supporting myself. That's how I met Peter." She trailed off as a blank expression formed on her face. "I actually tried to rob him, only to find out that the great Spider-Mane was as broke as me. I blackmailed my way into their home, but Peter taught me to let go of my petty grudge. I haven't been able to separate myself from those two ever since. Basically, Twilight's the sister I never had, and Peter's my best friend, as stupid as he may be." A pink tint filled her cheeks before she released a scoff. "Don't say a word to him about it."

Sonata patted Trixie's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. You're so much different from your other self, too. Like Twilight, you've matured so much." Sobering, the siren glanced to the blue sky with a softened gaze. "I'm actually jealous of you. You have friends and family that you can trust. I don't have either anymore. My family's gone, and I've lost Aria and Adagio."

"Well if it's any consolation, I almost know what that's like. I ran away and lost contact with my family," Trixie softly said, lifting her gaze until it fell on the trio in the distance. She turned to face Sonata with a warm smile. "However, I found a new family, and I couldn't be happier. It's not too late for you either. Open your heart and give those around you a fair chance. You don't have to worry about anyone here judging you. We're all friends, and you've more than earned our trust."

Sonata's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure? I mean, after everything I did…"

"It's in the past. You've already expressed regret about what was done. Besides, I have an idea," Trixie muttered, grabbing Sonata's wrist before she could hope to protest. She easily led the considerably smaller woman towards the field until they reached the group. Twilight, Sunset, and Luna paused as the pair neared, and Trixie relinquished her hold on Sonata's wrist, placing both hands over her hips. "If it's okay with everyone, I propose that we join your training."

Twilight and Sunset's eyes widened at the statement, but Luna sternly stared at the pair. "What has brought this on?"

Sonata glanced off to the side while rubbing her forearm. "I feel really bad about what's happened. Everyone is working so hard, and I really want to make up for my mistakes." She lifted her gaze, holding eye contact with the trio. "I know that I'll have to face Aria and Adagio, but I can't let them keep going. I'll help stop them… if you'll have me. If not, I can leave you all alone."

Sunset brushed a hand through her hair. "You have nothing to apologize for. You don't have to force yourself." She smiled warmly, placing a hand over the siren's shoulder. "But we're not going to turn down a helping hand. Of course you can spar with us."

Twilight nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Plus, it'd be good practice. From what Peter told me, Aria was strong, and Adagio took him to the limit. We could really use your help on how to properly combat a siren." The princess grinned. "We would appreciate any help you have to offer, Sonata."

Sonata clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you so much, everyone! I'll try my best! I promise!"

Luna held her gaze on Trixie, furrowing her brow. "And what of you, Trixie? It's not like you to volunteer for physical labor."

Trixie smirked, shaking her head. "That's very true, Princess. This is certainly against my personal mantra." The woman sobered as her violet eyes narrowed into a stern glare. "I've always stood back while my two dearest friends risked their lives, and I nearly lost both of them in the process. I've always told myself that Twilight and Peter are hopeless without me. From now on, I'll fight by their side and pull my part of the weight."

As if satisfied with both women's answers, Luna simply smiled and nodded. "Very well. We have a long road ahead of us. Let's start from the top."

 _ **To be continued**_


	31. World Famous

_**Chapter Thirty-One "World Famous"**_

Three weeks had passed since everyone started training. Progress was made, but after some convincing, a day of rest was mandatory. A majority of the group had huddled together and made their way to the city, with Gwen driving. Using her magic, Eris had transformed the small car into a Hummer with unlimited fuel, giving the group plenty of space to fit in. They didn't go into the heart of New York, instead choosing to stop by a movie theater on the outskirts of town. Needless to say, some were more excited than others, each with a different reason. After parking in the surprisingly empty lot, the group began the small trek to the theater through the sidewalk.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Patricia chimed, walking ahead of the group. She turned around, walking backwards as they headed toward the building. "I really miss going to the movies. It brings me back to the old days. IMAX. Popcorn. Obnoxious kids that won't shut up through the best parts." Her smile widened until teeth showed. The brunette wore a red sweater over a white button-up shirt with a black skirt, matching shoes, and high socks. "Come on, slowpokes!"

Sonata giggled, skipping to join Patricia's side. "Wait up!" Wearing a dark pair of thigh-high boots with a matching skirt and a light blue, long sleeve shirt, she glanced skyward. "I just hope the theater has some good snacks. I'm starving!"

Gwen chuckled, folding her arms as she glanced about the nearby buildings. The blonde wore a pink shirt with matching red skirt, keeping a white jacket over her arms. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Unless this world has a couple of quirks that we don't know about, it appears to be mostly the same as ours. I just hope there's something decent showing." She arched a brow, stealing a glance at her wristwatch. "We don't know what's showing and when."

Twilight frowned, holding a blank stare. "You can blame Eris for that. She wouldn't let us read a paper or anything to see for ourselves. We're going into this blind." The woman exhaled before throwing her arms to the side in a huff. Like the others, she wore casual wear, preferring her pink and red dress with light slip-on shoes. "It'd be best if we were able to plan ahead and schedule for this."

Eris smirked, waving a hand dismissively in her trademark casual suit. "Now, where's the fun in that? You're so stuffy sometimes, doing everything by the book. I just wish you shared your husband's sense of adventure more adamantly, but I guess some habits die hard."

Garbed in a violet sweater, skirt, and high boots, Trixie simply closed her eyes and huffed. "I, for one, am just grateful to be out of that house. I've had enough exercise to last several lifetimes. We all could use a change of scenery for at least a few hours before we resume our training. Let's just enjoy the moment for what it's worth."

Sunset chuckled, placing her hands over her hips. "I just wished everyone could've come." Placing a hand over her chin, the woman frowned. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt accompanied with a pair of violet boots and matching skirt. "I feel kind of bad leaving them behind."

Peter shrugged, holding Mayday's hand. The young man wore a simple red vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Don't worry about them. Julia, Zecora, and Luna have always kept to themselves, but they get along pretty well with each other. Besides, Zecora has Ben to look over. She's always had a soft spot for that kid. They'll have each other's company until we get back. Plus, Felicia will come back whenever she's ready." Glancing off to the side, Peter shared a glance with his daughter. "So, what do you think? Excited?"

Mayday bounced in place, giggling. She continued to wear a simple pair of blue overalls with a bright shirt that matched her yellow irises. "You bet! Thanks for letting me come with you, Daddy!" The group reached the theater grounds, and Patricia quickly ran to the posters posted on one of the walls. Mayday broke away from her father and joined the woman. "Oh! What's showing?"

While a majority of the group huddled together, Peter stepped away and glanced to the side, holding a hesitant expression. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Eris arched a brow at the young man before playfully nudging a hand into his side. "Of course you should have. There's no shame in having a little fun. You're a great hero and knight, but you're still the guy next door." Peter frowned, as if disheartened. He continued to gaze at his open hand, clenching it before sighing. Eris smiled warmly, poking a finger into his cheek. "Don't worry about your training. Zecora and Julia have informed me of your progress. You've been working hard for the past three weeks. Trust me. Julia and Zecora have had nothing but praise to offer. You've more than earned a rest day. Have fun with your wife, daughter, and friends. For me?"

Peter's eyes widened once Eris edged closer to him, her lower lip poked out while her crimson irises held a pleading look. Exasperated, the young man's brow twitched involuntarily. "The puppy dog eyes? You're seriously resorting to that? That's cheap, and you know it."

Eris brought her hands together, fluttering her eyes as she stood practically an inch from his face. "I have good faith that you'll restore harmony as you're meant to do, but you can't do that if you run yourself into the ground. The point of this getaway is to help you train _and_ recover." Eris glanced off to the side while a devious grin formed on her face. "Are you going to force me to acquire the aid of your wife and daughter to help solidify your choice?"

Peter's complexion paled at the thought. "You wouldn't dare…"

He had always known himself to be an easygoing fellow, unable to deny the requests of those around him, should they ask nicely. Sadly, that grew into a crippling weakness during his stay in Equestria. Twilight was relatively bossy due to her no-nonsense demeanor, and Peter always went with the motions, only objecting during crucial situations because of his nonchalant nature. However, Twilight had earned all of his love, and he would practically bend over backwards for her on a whim. Once Mayday came into the picture, she had the same effect on Peter, much to his dismay. It didn't help that the Amazing Spider-Man had a soft spot for females as a whole, perhaps due to his chivalrous nature.

Unfortunately, it grew absolutely ludicrous when his company consisted of only members of the opposite sex ninety-five percent of the time. What truly made the situation a dilemma was every female's awareness. It seemed as if everyone used Peter's weakness to their advantage, whether it was his wife wanting to purchase a book, his daughter begging for a chemistry set, Rainbow Dash pleading to take the Spider-Mobile for a joyride, Applejack asking for help around the farm, Scootaloo's insistence that he be her prom date, or Trixie demanding a hot cup of tea, Peter was defenseless against a beauty's puppy dog eyes. The young man could only let out a defeated sigh.

Sadly, it would be no different today with Eris. Peter exhaled, shrugging. "Alright. Fine. But it's back to business first thing in the morning, okay?"

Eris grinned, patting the young man's shoulder appreciatively before slyly planting a swift yet firm kiss on his cheek. "That's what I love about you, handsome. You're so flexible! Thanks for being such a doll."

Blinking, Peter stared blankly at the woman while she joined back with the group huddle. "The Parker luck is a blessing _and_ a curse. I swear. How do I even get into these situations?"

"Peter!" Twilight cried out, freeing the young man from his self-induced trance. He dumbly watched his wife rushed towards him, yelping involuntarily as she grabbed hold of his hand and led him to one of the nearby walls. They eventually reached one poster in particular. Twilight glared at her husband while pointing at it. "Care to explain _this_?"

"Well, let's see," Peter trailed off, finally analyzing the poster presented to him, and his eyes shot open at a realization. At the center of the advertisement poster was a costumed man and a blonde woman. However, Peter recognized the spider insignia on his back. Because it was the international poster, the main titles were in Japanese, but this was quite clearly a sequel of sorts starring his alter-ego, Spider-Man. Peter chuckled in disbelief, alternating his gaze between the man and woman. "No way. I have my own movie?!"

Twilight grabbed Peter's arm, her stern glare remaining intact. "Yes! How did that happen? Were you sneaking out behind our backs?"

Peter blinked, shaking his head. "No. I've been stuck in that forest for the past three weeks. This is just as much of a surprise for me as it is for you."

Patricia furrowed her brow at the poster. "Besides, this world is exactly like ours. It usually takes months to a year to film. Plus, this is a sequel. That means Spider-Man has been a thing for a while here." Tilting her head to the side, Patricia stared intently at the poster, specifically the blonde sitting next to the costumed man. "Is that Gwen? It's supposed to be Gwen. It favors her. She doesn't look half bad."

Gwen joined Patricia's side, folding her arms. "The guy they have playing Peter isn't half bad looking either. What's the name? Andrew Garfield? Who do they have as me? Emma Stone?" She trailed a finger against the scrolls of text, holding it against a set of numbers. "Hmm. This movie is still relatively new. It came out at the beginning of May. Looks like it's only been out for four weeks. We should check it out. I'm a touch curious about this."

Mayday's eyes widened as her smile grew. She grabbed Peter's hand and shook it anxiously. "That sounds fun! May we see it, Daddy? Please?"

Peter nodded, smiling warmly. "I don't see why not. I'm just worried that the movie will be totally lame. Anything with me in it might be."

Twilight stepped between the quad of spiders, incensed. "Wait just a darn second! How are you all so calm about this?! Nobody is going to ask just what kind of dimension we're in?!"

All three spiders held a varied bemused expression. Peter scratched the back of his head. "Not really, no. I've seen so many alternate realities that this is another day in the office for me."

Gwen shook her head. "Same here. I just dealt with a universe full of spiders. Plus, I'm a part-time dimension hopper. This isn't _too_ surprising."

Patricia poked Peter's shoulder while staring blankly at Twilight. "Considering that I'm standing next to my alternate reality double, who is a total hottie, any reaction for this should be subpar." She shrugged. "...Eek? I guess?"

Rubbing his chin, Peter tilted his head. "What I really wanna know, is why would _anyone_ wanna watch a movie about me?"

Eris grinned. "Billions of people would, handsome. You're a global phenomenon and cultural icon on this planet."

Twilight's brow twitched madly. "You knew this the entire time and didn't think to tell us?!"

"Where's the fun in just outright telling you? Besides I'd miss the chance to see your priceless reactions!" Eris chuckled, holding out her hand until Mayday's iPod appeared in her hand. She flipped it rightside up and pressed a button, capturing a picture. Twilight's image appeared on screen, the woman snarling while a vein pulsated over her forehead. Handing the device back to Mayday, Eris stifled her laughter. "Yes. That's exactly what I meant."

Twilight inhaled deeply before forcing out a sigh. "Fine. What _else_ aren't you telling us then?"

Sunset approached the two women with an uneasy smile."Um, about that..." Walking between both women, she placed a hand over Twilight's shoulder. "You might want to see this."

Twilight rolled her eyes, tilting her head back with an annoyed groan. "What _now_?!"

Everyone followed Sunset, passing a number of posters before stopping at a particular one at the end of the wall. Twilight's annoyed expression was immediately replaced by utter shock upon inspecting the contents of it. At the center of the poster was a group of young girls, six to be exact, standing between a pair of spotlights. However, what was alarming was each girl's uncanny resemblance to that of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony.

Their skin colors resembled that of their pony counterparts, and their forms were very slim, bearing the appearance of young, teenage human girls. In bold letters, the title read ' **Rainbow Rocks** '. Pinkie Pie sat behind everyone on a drum set while Rarity played a keyboard guitar. Rainbow Dash held an electric guitar, Applejack had a bass guitar, and Twilight stood at the forefront, acting as the lead singer. The movie was set to debut at the end of September.

Twilight stumbled over a flurry of words all at once and failed to form any coherent response as she pointed to the poster. Slack-jawed, she alternated her gaze between it and her husband. "What? How? _What_?!"

Peter arched a brow, bringing his hands to his hips. "Would you look at that. You have your own movie, too, honey!" He frowned, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Why is everyone so skinny? Good grief. That other you can use a burger. Maybe even some cake. Everyone there can eat an extra meal or two, actually."

Sonata edged closer to the poster on the wall. "That's exactly how everyone looked in the world I came from! It was pretty normal, really." Pausing for a moment, she jumped up and squealed in excitement. The siren ran and grabbed Trixie, shaking the woman feverishly. "Hang on! I think that _is_ my world! I _know_ those girls! That's the Twilight that beat us and the Elements of Harmony from that world!"

"The multiverse is a small place, huh?" Gwen whispered, chuckling to herself.

Like Twilight, Trixie found herself at a loss for words for several moments before shaking her head. "All right. I get that much. What I don't get is why is there a _movie_ about them in this world?" She pointed back to the previous poster they stopped at. "What about Parker? This entire situation is just bizarre."

Eris stayed a safe distance from the group, swaying out of Twilight's reach nonchalantly before standing behind Peter. "While not _quite_ as recognizable as Peter, I can assure that the lot of you are very popular in this world. You're all part of a cartoon series called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'."

Mayday snorted involuntarily. "Sounds like an incredibly lame little girl's show."

Peter playfully nudged his daughter. "Isn't that your target audience?"

"Do I _look_ like a little girl?" Mayday questioned in a huffed. "Everyone knows science fiction is where it's at!"

Peter chuckled, rubbing the top of his daughter's head. " _That's_ why you're a smart kid."

Twilight gritted her teeth to the core, turning to Eris with a venomous glare. " _You_!" She stated vehemently, pointing a finger at the woman. "You have some explaining to do! _Right now_!"

Eris simply smiled, stealing a glance at her wrist while a watch materialized over it. "Oh, my. Where's the time gone? It seems that Julia and Zecora are in need of my audience!" Faster than anyone could react, Eris planted a soft kiss on Peter's cheek before appearing behind Twilight to give her a noogie. "I'll see you all tonight. Ta-ta."

Just like that, Eris vanished in a burst of light. Twilight was left in a fuzz, her eye twitching as her mind struggled to register everything that was taken in. She gripped her hair, struggling to not pull it from the roots. "I swear, I'm going to kill her!"

Peter patted Twilight's shoulder, pulling the exasperated woman into a hug. "It's no big deal. I think it's pretty cool. It's a shame that we can't see your movie. I'd love to see how the other you acts. I bet she's a total riot."

Gwen and Patricia quietly joined back with the group, both holding several tickets. The blonde smiled at the group. "We may not be able to see the pony movie, but we can see The Amazing Spider-Man 2. We got everyone a ticket. The movie starts in about twenty minutes. Let's check it out!"

Everyone took a ticket and entered the theater without objection. Peter wrapped his arm around Twilight, freeing the woman from her self-induced trance. "Come on, honey. I'll buy you some popcorn and a soda."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Twilight rested the side of her head against Peter's shoulder. "Can we please get some cheesecake on the way home?"

Peter grinned, sharing a nod with Mayday before leading both girls inside. "Anything for you."

Mayday shook her head, glancing off to the side. " _Friendship is Magic_? How ridiculous."

* * *

After having ordered their food, snacks and drinks, everyone made their way into the theater and took their seats. Peter sat in between Twilight and Mayday, with his wife munching down a giant bag of popcorn (perhaps out of anxiety) and his daughter downing a large cup of soda about half the size of her body. Gwen and Patricia sat on the end of the row, each commenting on the trailers. Sonata had her own tray of popcorn, gummy bears, nachos, and hot dogs, managing to clean most of it out before the movie even started while Sunset and Trixie quietly watched for the presentation to begin.

Soon enough, the movie started in grand fashion, with a scene of Richard and Mary Parker. Peter blinked, his eyes widening. "Is that… my mom and dad?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "You never talk about your parents. Were they government agents or something?"

Peter hesitantly shook his head. "I don't know. I barely have any memories of them. It's always just been Aunt May and Uncle Ben for me."

The movie progressed, following with a scene of Spider-Man swinging through the city. It was truly a spectacle, a man defying gravity with relative ease and grace. Mayday's mouth fell agape. "Whoa. That looks so cool," she whispered, clutching at her cup. The child glanced up at her father. "Is that what it's really like, Daddy?"

"Actually, yeah," Peter muttered, nodding as he watched the Spider-Man on film thwart a robbery. "It's a lot more fun to do it in the city. When we have time, I'll take you out for a swing. Sound good?"

Mayday smiled brightly, showing teeth. "Totally! Thanks, Daddy!"

For the next hour, the movie progressed, but for the better or worse was up for debate for the audience. Film Peter continued to see images of Captain Stacy haunting him. Eventually, Film Peter and Gwen broke up, never truly staying apart. However, during their separation, the hero watched the love interest from a distance, going so far as to follow her from work while staying out of sight. They eventually got back together momentarily, sharing an intimate moment while Max Dillon approached the city.

Peter's brow twitched at the scene. "I'm a stalker? They made me a stalker. I'm totally not a stalker."

Twilight arched a playful brow at the young man. "Does this mean you watch me even when my back is turned?"

"You're different," Peter stated, waving a hand dismissively. "Since we're married, it's my job to watch you carefully. It's a hard job, but somebody has to do it." He grinned. "Luckily, your butt makes the job easier. I can stare at that booty _all_ day— Ow!"

Mayday stuck out her tongue in disgust, whining as Twilight elbowed Peter's side. "Oh, come on, Dad! Not while I'm eating or drinking!"

Gwen stared blankly at the movie. "What's worse is that I find it charming. Why do movies do that? Women don't like stalkers of any kind. This has Stockholm Syndrome written all over it."

Sunset smiled, sharing a glance with Peter and Twilight. "I think it's cute. Their romance seems natural to me. Plus, it reminds me of how cutesy you two get."

Mayday nodded, slurping on her drink. "Mom and Dad _do_ kiss and cuddle a lot."

Trixie rolled her eyes and glanced off to the side. "Tell me about it."

"That's because I love your mother more than life itself," Peter softly declared, earning a soft kiss on the cheek from Twilight. The couple continued to hold hands, with the young man sharing a knowing glance with his daughter. "Besides, all that kissing and cuddling is how you and Ben came about."

Mayday shuddered, shifting her gaze back to the screen. "Eww, gross. Thanks for the scarring mental images, Dad."

A fight scene erupted between Spider-Man and Electro, with the hero dodging the villain's attack. The choreography was to be respected, and the special effects were top-notch. The story progressed further and dove further into the relationship with Peter and Harry Osborn, specifically how south it continued to fall. Sadly, there were many story elements being told at once. For some, it was fine, but for others, it was increasingly frustrating.

Trixie groaned under her breath. "Harry Osborn. Peter and Gwen's relationship. Electro. Richard and Mary Parker. This whole story is rather cluttered for my liking."

Patricia shrugged, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Sounds like a typical Tuesday to me. I'm digging the movie so far."

Sonata nodded, munching on what was left of her gummy bears. "Me, too. The acting's great so far."

Trixie huffed. "Oh, I agree. I'm just saying the story feels a bit… cramped."

Gwen remained silent, her face flushing whenever her film counterpart interacted romantically with Peter Parker. They neared the climax, with the couple declaring their love for each other before the final battle. She groaned under her breath. "Everything's going too well. This has bad news written all over it."

As predicted, Electro took over the power grid and proceeded to battle Spider-Man. With Gwen's help, the good guys emerged victorious. However, Harry Osborn emerged on the scene donning Green Goblin's gear and glider. Peter's eyes shot open. "Whoa. Harry is the Green Goblin?"

"That never happened to you?" Patricia questioned, arching a brow.

Peter shook his head. "No. After the Green Goblin was killed, Harry stopped talking to me and took over Oscorp. I'm actually glad it never escalated to that point." A relieved sigh escaped from the young man's mouth. "I couldn't imagine fighting my old best friend if he became the Goblin."

Unfortunately, the ending scene was crushing. Peter and Harry battled with Gwen Stacy in the mix while in the clocktower. After incapacitating the Goblin, Gwen plummeted to her inevitable doom. Peter watched the scene with a widened gaze, flashbacks of his own life resurfacing in vivid detail. The world slowed as Spider-Man shot a strand of webbing out to the woman. It latched onto her chest, but it was too late, as the back of Gwen's head cracked violently against the concrete floor.

Gwen slammed her eyes shut, wincing while the others did the same. Spider-Man leaped down to his lover's side, crying upon realizing the terrible fate bestowed upon her. Peter felt a sharp twinge in his chest. It was too much like his own, bringing back memories of old. Twilight watched as her husband stood and left the theater in a hurry, excusing himself in a dark voice.

Twilight turned around, frowning. "Oh, Peter..."

Gwen glanced off to the side, her eyes softening. "Was that what it was like for him?"

Trixie stood, stretching her arms high over her head. "I'll go talk to him. Tell me how the movie ends."

"I'll go with you," Sunset whispered, following the woman before patting Patricia's shoulder. "We'll wait for you outside."

The following scene began with Gwen's funeral. Film Peter stood by her grave with each different season, whether it was fall or winter. Twilight pursed her lips and held a hand over her mouth. Times of old flashed through her mind. When she first summoned Peter to Equestria, there was something he always hid. At times, his smile seemed forced, and she could practically feel his guilt over what had happened. After receiving the truth serum from Zecora, he poured his heart out, feeling Gwen's death was his fault in spite of his valiant efforts to save her.

However, a hint of sadness pulled at her chest. It was just a few weeks ago that she felt resentment towards Peter for adoring Gwen's return to the extent that he did. Watching the film, she had a better grasp of what her husband's relationship was with his ex. Had fate not played such a cruel hand and thrown so many hardships towards him, Peter may not have been summoned to Equestria in the first place, and he more than likely would've married Gwen Stacy in the near future. Twilight imagined how her own life may have progressed without her husband, daughter, and son, only to choke back a sob. She was happy, undeniably so, but it came at the cost of another woman's life.

Gwen took the available seat next to the princess and offered a small smile. "You doing okay?"

Twilight cleared her throat, using a hand to wipe her face clean. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just…" she trailed off, sharing a glance with the blonde. "I just wanted to say thanks again. Peter was really happy to see you again. You really cheered him up."

Gwen shook her head. "No. I have to thank _you_ for that." Twilight's eyes widened at the comment. The blonde paused, stealing a glance at the movie as the ending scene began to play out. "Peter told me how depressed he was when you first brought him to Equestria. He was in a dark place at that time, but you brought him out of it and made him happier than he had ever been. The fact that you agreed to marry him and give birth to two beautiful children makes him giddy. Like I said before, it's all he ever talks about." Holding a genuine smile, Gwen placed a hand over Twilight's shoulder. "Peter probably wouldn't be the lovable goofball that he is now without you. So thanks."

Twilight felt the temperature in her face rise. Even now, Peter continued to take her breath away. She nodded and smiled, sniffling. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Tell him that he did nothing wrong," Mayday bluntly replied, earning the collective gazes of Twilight and Gwen. The young girl stared at the screen as the ending credits scrolled down with 'It's On Again' playing in the background. "Daddy tried his best. There's nothing to be ashamed of there."

Gwen blinked, chuckling. "Mayday. You're absolutely right. I think you should tell your dad that."

Mayday nodded, leaping from her seat before running down the aisle. The others followed, leaving the theater. The trip outside was brief, taking only a minute to complete. They found Peter standing with Trixie and Sunset near the parking lot in the middle of a conversation. Mayday waited quietly, her eyes widening once her father glanced in her direction. Peter frowned, folding his arms before averting his gaze skyward. Trixie pursed her lips while Sunset watched the girl with a softened gaze.

"No matter how much time has passed, I still can't completely get over it," Peter whispered, his voice low. "You've read the stories about the Green Goblin and how it was him that actually killed Gwen. Watching that movie made me remember for how long I actually blamed myself for it. I mean, she was brought into that situation because of _who_ I am."

Mayday nodded. "It's well documented. That happened nearly a year before I was born." She reached out, taking hold of her father's hand. "So, why are you upset about it? You tried your best, and it was the Goblin that put Miss Gwen in danger. That isn't your fault, and it's stupid to think that it is. You're a hero, Dad." She gently squeezed his hand. "Not just mine, but everyone else's, too. Mom. Aunt Trixie. Miss Sunset. Miss Gwen. We're all proud of you, Daddy. Don't forget that! Ever!"

Peter's eyes widened at the statement. His daughter's words, as simplistic as they were, held an astounding weight to them. The sadness in his heart dissipated, having been replaced by something warmer and lighter. Peter scooped the young girl into his arms, embracing her to the greatest of his ability without doing harm. Mayday returned the gesture in full, giggling before wrapping her arms soundly around his neck. Twilight walked up to the pair, letting out a surprised squeak as Peter used his free arm and pulled her into the hug. Everyone watched with a smile, but Sunset arched a brow as a group of spectators approached her.

"You're a bit early for the convention. I love your cosplay, though!" a young man declared, his mouth agape. "You look _just_ like Sunset Shimmer! Your costume is amazing!"

Another of the spectators approached Twilight. She smiled widely. "How long did it take for you to do your hair? It looks so realistic!" She shifted her gaze to Mayday, the child holding a befuddled expression as the stranger giggled uncontrollably. "Is this your daughter? You did the same with her hair! It looks amazing! And those eyes! With those beautiful contacts, she looks like a _yandere_."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Uh, gesundheit?"

"Emma Stone?! Is that you! I'm such a huge fan!" another spectator screeched, holding her hands together as she ran towards Gwen. "Can I have an autograph?!"

Gwen blinked, chuckling sheepishly while raising her hands defensively. "I think you have me mixed up with someone else." She glanced off to the side. "Uh, Trixie? A little help please?"

No response came. Rather, Trixie brushed a hand through her hair pompously while the spectators swarmed her. "Why, yes. I _am_ Great and Powerful. Thanks for noticing."

"Wow! She even has Trixie's mannerisms perfected!" one of the fans commented, taking a picture of the woman with his phone.

Peter rolled his eyes, staring blankly at Trixie with Mayday sharing his expression while in his hold. "Once a narcissist, always a narcissist."

"You know Auntie Trixie. She likes attention," Mayday sarcastically chimed, leaning her forearm over her father's shoulder.

Sunset stammered about, rubbing the back of her forearm with a hand. "U-um, thanks?" She paused briefly, her eyes widening. "Wait. You said something about a convention?"

"Yeah! It's at the King's Plaza Shopping Center and takes place this weekend. You all should totally come! The entrance fee is only twenty dollars per person and an extra hundred for VIP passes," a younger man stated, alternating his gaze before rushing towards the theater with his cohorts. "I hope you guys show up there!"

Once they were out of hearing range, Peter shrugged. "Well, _that_ happened."

Sonata giggled, walking up to and gently punching Peter in the shoulder. "It sounds fun! We should totally go!"

Trixie nodded, folding her arms with a triumphant smile. "I agree. It sounds like too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Peter shook his head. "You all can go. I shouldn't. I have to keep training."

"Come on, Peter. It wouldn't quite be the same without you," Sunset stated, smiling to herself as she fidgeted with her hair. "I mean, you must admit that it _does_ sound interesting to say the least."

Gwen placed a finger against her lip. "I've never been to a convention before."

Patricia smiled, sharing a glance with her male counterpart. "Yeah. Don't be such a saiyan, Peter-Sensei. Take a break for once! You've been at it for three weeks straight! We can _all_ use a good break from training. _Please_ don't make me beg."

"This convention thing sounds awesome!" Mayday declared excitedly, before placing her cheek against her father's. "Won't you come with us, Daddy? _Pleeease?_ "

Twilight glanced off to the side, smiling sheepishly while a pink tint filled her cheeks. "Well, I'd really like it if we could check it out… for scientific purposes, of course." She grabbed Peter's free hand, edging closer to the man until her face was inches from his. Both she and Mayday held a look of plea, their eyes growing softer by the second. "Please, honey?"

Peter stared blankly at the surrounding women, pausing upon sharing a glance with his wife. He could only shrug in defeated fashion, cursing his weakness once more. "It's not like I have a choice."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	32. Celebrity Treatment

_**Chapter Thirty-Two "Celebrity Treatment"**_

Peter watched the spectacle around him with an arched brow. The shopping center was colossal, putting those of Equestria to shame with its sheer size and variety of selections. However, it was not like a normal mall today. Instead, most of those in attendance were in costume, some carrying props that resembled items associated with fictional characters of their choice. This was a gathering of nerds cosplaying, and Peter could only shrug, feeling right at home.

The group stood at the outside of the shopping center's walls, having just purchased their passes. Most went in casual, figuring that their natural looks alone would garner enough attention as is. However, Trixie found the opportunity at momentary fame too tempting to pass. Thanks to a small spell from Eris, above Trixie's simple white shirt and blue jeans was her signature violet cape and pointy hat decorated with blue stars.

Twilight sternly glared at her notepad while she sketched walls of text onto it. "Okay. The shopping center is large, and there's so much to check out. Remember to stick with your group and rendezvous back here at seven o'clock." Everyone nodded, earning a content sigh from the princess. She alternated her violet gaze between her notes and members of the group. "Gwen and Patricia are the first group. Sunset, Sonata, and Trixie are the second group. Lastly, I'll be with Peter and Mayday. Does everyone remember the checkpoints?"

Trixie exhaled, waving her hand dismissively before walking past the princess. " _Yes_ , Twilight. We've only discussed this a thousand times. Now, hurry along!" Her haughty tone of voice practically sent chills up everyone's spines and waves of exasperation through their psyches. Paying the world no mind, Trixie marched onward. "Time to steal the show once more. Our audience awaits!"

Exasperation filled Twilight's face as Trixie entered the mall with a confident strut. The princess groaned under her breath. "Is it just me or has she regressed back to her old self?"

Peter glanced off to the side, holding a blank stare. "Regressed? I don't think she ever left."

Sonata simply giggled and followed Trixie obliviously. Sunset chuckled nervously before placing a hand over Twilight's shoulder assuringly. "We'll keep an eye on Trixie. Don't worry. See you in a few hours."

Patricia guffawed at the sight, specifically that of Twilight's visible annoyance. " _That_ never gets old, whether it's Dusk or you." The brunette ceased her laughter eventually, sharing a glance with Gwen while tugging at her sleeve. "Well, _we_ should totally check out and see how many _heroes_ we recognize. I can use another laugh."

Gwen nodded, playfully waving her phone about with a grin. "That's why I have my camera." Both women walked into the shopping center, with the blonde winking at the remaining trio. "Try not to get lost before we make it back."

Twilight was slow to respond, shaking her head once she was alone with her husband and daughter. "What am I going to do with everyone?"

Peter chuckled, folding his arms. "Let them go, dear. They're just excited and ready to have fun. Speaking of which, I think _we_ should be doing that, too." The young man paused, nudging Twilight's side playfully before poking the center of Mayday's forehead. Both returned his actions with warm smiles, prompting Peter to walk up to his wife as she retrieved a map from her notepad. "So, where to first, girls? How about you decide, Mayday?"

Mayday stood on the tip of her toes and pursed her lips. "That's a tough choice…" She glanced to the side, a sudden thought entering her mind before pointing at a nearby shop. "Oh! How about a souvenir shop first?"

Humming, Twilight nodded contently. "Actually, that's a good idea. I could use a bag to hold our belongings in."

Rolling his eyes, Peter shrugged and sighed. "Not even three minutes in, and we're already shopping. Go figure."

Mayday crossed her arms with a huff. "I just wanna see if there's anything of someone we know. I mean, you're famous in this world. Right, Daddy?"

Peter rubbed his chin. "I guess, but I'm not the only one. Keep an eye out for something of your mother as well." The young man grinned to himself. "Now, _that_ I'd like to see. Heck, see if you can find something with Luna, too. It'll give me some ammo to use against her."

Mayday gave an exaggerated salute before running off ahead. "You got it!"

Twilight chuckled, grabbing Peter's hand before leading him into the shop behind their daughter. Once inside, they stared vividly at the selections. There were coffee mugs, keychains, and other goods holding images from both Twilight and Peter's respective universes. Various members of the X-Men and Avengers were featured on their own type of merchandise, from Wolverine being on a shirt to Black Widow having her own collectable figurine.

Twilight could only blink at what she found. Scattered across many shelves were plush doll versions of herself and her friends. The whole idea was surreal, that in this world they were popular fictional characters of a growing franchise. However, Twilight grew to accept it after studying how the multiverse theory truly worked. Every action gave birth to a reality, and the universe was filled with perhaps billions of different dimensions as a result. Peter, Gwen, Eris, and Patricia were all living testaments to that theory, after all.

Mayday pulled at her mother's sleeve, freeing the woman from her daydream. "Mom! I found the perfect bag for you!" She offered Twilight the item, causing her to inhale sharply at the sight. The bag itself was dark blue, but what stuck out was the violet equine etched onto its side. It was of herself, Twilight Sparkle. Mayday could only smile brightly at her mother's sheepish expression. "I think it suits you. It really goes with your hair and eyes."

"That's because it _is_ my hair and eyes, sweetie," Twilight blankly retorted, staring sheepishly at the bag.

Mayday pursed her lips, snorting involuntarily as she attempted to stifle her laughter. "Was that _sarcasm_ , Mom?"

Twilight's eyes softened as she laughed halfheartedly. "Yes. But please don't tell your father." She paused, analyzing the bag and its image of herself further. "You honestly want me to walk with my own image around my shoulder? Won't that come off as narcissistic? I think one Trixie among us is enough."

"As long as you don't kiss your own reflection in a mirror every now and then, no. And you didn't hear that from me," Mayday whispered, waving her hand dismissively before glancing off to the side. She reached for a shirt and jacket, offering them to her mother. "Besides, I think that bag would go great with _these_. What do you think, Mom?"

Twilight analyzed both pieces of attire with an arched brow, smiling upon noticing the unique designs on them. She shared an affirming nod with her daughter. "I love it, sweetie. Let's see if we can find them in my size and show them to your father."

Minutes passed while Peter found himself in an action figure aisle. "This really takes me back." He held a Wolverine and Captain America figure in each hand, making the toys play fight each other with dramatic sound effects. Peter huffed as the corner of his lips curled into a smile. "I actually miss you, bub. I really hope things are going well on your end. Maybe Cap's keeping you in check back on Earth?" Peter's eyes widened as he caught sight of his wife and daughter approaching. He hurried to place the dolls back before facing the pair. "Did you girls find what you… wanted?"

Peter trailed off as he fixed his gaze on Twilight, specifically her change in wardrobe. Twilight had removed her vest and button-up shirt, replacing it with something more casual. It was just a simple white t-shirt, but at the center of it was Spider-Man's head, acting as an insignia. It almost completely contrasted the bag in her hand that held a design of herself as a pony, with two different franchises swirled together in a chaotic manner.

Peter couldn't hide the smile or blush on his face. "Of all the shirts, why that one? Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered, way more than you think, but I'm very curious."

Twilight grinned triumphantly. "Because I'm your _real_ number one fan, despite what Derpy says."

Mayday nodded feverishly. "Me, too!"

Peter chuckled, his eyes softening before he pulled both Mayday and Twilight into an embrace. "When I say I'm the luckiest guy in the world, I mean that. Thanks, you two." He placed a hand over the top of his daughter's head, musing her hair slightly while he shared a brief yet affectionate kiss with his wife. Peter's smile only widened as they parted. "Did you two find everything you wanted?"

Twilight nodded, holding a receipt to her husband. "Yeah. We found a few things. Mayday grabbed a few toys to see which one Ben might like." After earning an affirming nod from Peter, the woman disclosed everything into her bag and took hold of her husband's hand while their daughter did the same. "The day is still young! I read the event guide, and it said that the next place we should check out is the Special Guests area. It's near to the concession stands. We can check out what's there after we get a bite to eat."

Peter grinned, allowing both his daughter and wife to lead him away. "Sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

Sonata's stomach growled in protest, causing the woman to whimper softly. "I'm _so_ hungry." On the other side of the mall within an auditorium-like room, a large gathering of people sat at tables placed before a stage. She lowered her head onto the table. "I hope we find a snack bar soon."

Sunset arched a brow at the considerably smaller woman. "You're hungry _again_? We just ate before coming in here."

Sonata pursed her lips, glancing off to the side weakly. "I can't help it. I just am."

Trixie marched up to their table, laughing confidently. "If you two can stop talking about your stomachs for a few seconds, you will learn that I am on the verge of winning the costume contest for best cosplay. It's only fitting that I am finally recognized for my latent greatness."

Blinking, Sunset stared blankly at the blue-haired woman. "Are you serious? You _really_ went and did it? You can't cosplay as yourself! That's practically cheating! It's hardly fair for everyone else."

Trixie closed her eyes and smirked. "My dearest Sunset Shimmer. You're thinking too narrowly. I have just as fair of a chance as everyone here to win. The people here are enamored with Trixie the _pony_ , not so much the human."

Keeping her chin on the table, Sonata tilted her head to the side. "I think as long as Trixie doesn't use magic, it's fair."

Grinning triumphantly, Trixie patted the back of the siren's shoulder. "See? Sonata understands! You will too, Sunset." The lights within the large room dimmed, and a man stepped onto the stage, testing the microphone. Trixie brushed a hand through her hair. "Ah, the results are in. I shall return shortly with a glorious trophy."

The main judge cleared his throat, sharing a glance with the audience. "Good evening, everyone. Will the three finalists come to the stage?"

Groaning, Sunset held a palm over her forehead. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Once the audience settled down, the announcer took hold of a bronze ribbon and raised it high over her head. He offered third place to a woman clad in simple green tights with a giant, fuzzy tail propped over her rear end. With a pair of giant, false buck teeth, she cosplayed as 'Squirrel Girl,' and earned a round of applause for her efforts. Trixie was the only other on stage aside from the judge. With her hands over her hips, chest stuck out, and a smug grin, it was evident that the woman all but _knew_ that victory was hers. Sunset shook her head in an exasperated fashion while Sonata looked on obliviously.

The announcer held a silver ribbon high over his head. "In all of my years, this year's cosplayers are two of the best that I've ever seen, and the judges couldn't agree with me more. Taking home second place for an amazing cosplay, I'd like to award Miss Lula for her Trixie costume! Congratulations!"

"That's right! I am truly magnificent! Only second place is fitting for the Great and Powerful Trixie— Wait! _What_?! _Second_?!" Trixie blurted out, her eyes widening as the reality of the situation struck her mind like lightning to a rod. "How am I not in first place?! This is _blasphemous_! No! It's a crime! How could I possibly lose?! I _AM_ the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The announcer chuckled, paying the woman's tirade no mind. "Listen to her, folks! Her impression is spot-on! Kathleen Barr better watch out, huh?!" His eyes widened as he turned to the nearby photographers. "Take a picture of this year's number two!"

Trixie was lost in a stunned daze, staring wildly into nothing. Her face grew cold as countless cameras flashed before her widened eyes. She raised a finger defiantly, yet fruitlessly. "I lost? How? This is inconceivable! I demand justice and recount! Furthermore—!"

Before the woman could hope to protest, the announcer nonchalantly turned his attention to the other side of the stage. "Now, it's time to introduce this year's winner!"

Every spotlight shifted to the other side of the stage. Trixie freed herself from her stunned state of mind long enough to gaze upon the one that stole her glory. Stepping from behind the curtain, a woman was greeted by rounds of applause and countless camera flashes. Her long, snow-white hair was vibrant, reaching her shoulders, and it matched the fur around her forearms and cleavage. The woman walked toward the center of the stage, swaying her hips seductively with each step.

The black latex she wore tightly hugged her voluptuous figure to perfection, nearly showing details of what rested underneath. While the woman closed the distance between herself and the center of the stage, Trixie's mind grew fuzzy and mouth fell agape as she recognized the individual. Wearing a simple black mask over a pair of large blue eyes, the woman brushed a white gloved hand over her black collar before raising both arms and meowing flirtatiously. As if on command, the camera flashes intensified and multiplied tenfold.

The announcer offered the woman a golden ribbon and matching trophy. "Let's congratulate this year's winner of best cosplay for her amazing Black Cat costume!"

Slack-jawed, Trixie sunk back into a void of disbelief and horror. "What? How? _Why_?!"

Felicia arched a brow at the silver-blue haired woman before chuckling. "So, it _is_ you. I thought that was too good of an impersonation."

Sunset and Sonata made their way through the crowd, earning a surprised look from Felicia. Ignoring the surrounding commotion, the snow-white-haired woman quietly led the group backstage. After a brief journey, they found privacy away from the public and cameras. Sonata paused to admire the trophy after Felicia placed it down, the golden prize standing at half of her height.

Sunset furrowed her brow at Felicia. "Where have you been? It's been weeks! We were really worried about you."

Felicia waved her hand dismissively. "I appreciate the sentiment, but there's nothing to worry about. I simply needed space from that old home in the woods. I'm a city girl, after all. The backside of the country just doesn't do anything for me."

Sonata tilted her head to the side. "So, where've you been staying?"

"That's a secret, but I assure you that it's been quite comfortable," Felicia coyfully whispered, nodding. "So, what brings you all out here? Did you grow as bored of watching the trees as I did?"

Sonata nodded, walking up to the considerably taller woman with a smile. "Yeah. We're all just taking a break from training. Most of the others are here, too. We're meeting back up at seven before heading home."

Felicia chuckled, brushing a hand through her long snow-white hair. "I suppose that I've had fun then. I'll return home with the lot of you."

However, before anyone could hope to move, Trixie stepped in front of Felicia with a frustrated glare in her eyes. "What were you doing at the convention? Why did you enter the costume contest?"

"I like the attention," Felicia bluntly stated, smirking. "The types here practically drool over what I bring to the table."

Sunset blankly glanced off to the side. "That sounds familiar."

Trixie gritted her teeth, slamming her eyes shut angrily. "I still don't understand it! How did I lose so decisively to you?! We're both perfect representations of ourselves! It should've at _least_ ended in a draw! Why did they flock to you over me?!"

Felicia straightened her posture, eyeing Trixie carefully before grinning under her breath. "It's quite simple, really. I have certain _assets_ that you _sorely_ lack, and they help get me the extra attention that I desire," she whispered, easing her arms closer until her cleavage stuck out. Inhaling deeply before sighing, Felicia retrieved her ribbon and slid it between her breasts, the award disappearing in her bosom. "Try not to let it get to you, dear."

Trixie blinked, fuming. "That has to be the most shallow explanation that I've ever heard in my life!" Throwing her hands in the air in a defeated fashion, Trixie walked to the side. "I refuse to believe such a tripe. If that's the case, then you humans are animals!"

Felicia shrugged, lifting her trophy. "Believe what you will. Just try not to think about it too much. I just find it funny." The woman walked ahead, chuckling under her breath. "The 'Great and Powerful' Trixie is now the 'Flat and Figureless' Trixie. What dramatic irony."

Sunset involuntarily cringed at the comment as a deadly silence filled the air. Black Cat walked ahead of the group, prompting the others to follow. In spite of the clear skies and bright sun perched overhead, it felt as if a rain cloud hovered above Trixie's head. She held a bemused expression before lowering her head shamefully. Eventually, Trixie followed everyone, all while cursing incoherently through discontent grumbles.

Oblivious, Sonata followed her friends with a frown. "I'm hungry. I want some tacos."

 **-u-**

Mayday smiled widely, holding a Spider-Man action figure in hand. "I think I found something to replace Smarty Pants the Second." She held the toy out to her father, grinning. "How does Mini Pops sound? He's not quite as cool as the real deal, but he's compact-size!"

"The problem with being compact sized is that I can't smother you with love," Peter chuckled, earning a knowing grin from his daughter. He sobered, letting out a somber sigh before shifting his gaze ahead. "We don't know if there's anything left of our home, but if we're lucky, Smarty Pants the Second will be okay. I got that bear for your mom when she was pregnant with you." His eyes softened further. "Speaking of bears… I hope Ursa's okay, too."

Twilight placed a hand over Peter's shoulder, freeing the young man from his daydream. "I'm sure that they're both just fine. Ursa's just as stubborn as you, after all." The comment made Peter smile, causing the princess to return his with one of her own. The concession area had begun to close down as the convention neared its conclusion. Twilight used a napkin to clean her face before stealing a glance at the clock above her position. "We only have twenty minutes left. I think it's time for us to head back."

Mayday crossed her legs and fidgeted in place. "I have to pee."

Peter arched a brow at the young girl. "Stay classy, Mayday."

Twilight smirked. "Well, I have to go to the ladies' room, too. Peter, would you be a dear and watch our stuff and wait for us?" After receiving a quiet nod from her husband, Twilight stood from her seat while Mayday did the same. "We'll be right back."

Mayday offered her toy to Peter. "Mind hanging onto Mini Pops for me?"

Grinning, Peter gently accepting the toy. "Sure thing, honey."

Peter watched both girls walk off, waiting until they made it to the women's restroom before he gazed upon the toy in his hands. The action figure was slightly bulky when compared to his athletically slim body, but its design was exactly like the one he wore to this day. However, thoughts traveled through his mind of his current dilemma and what awaited him back in Equestria. Peter couldn't help but question himself, pondering if his training would be enough to defeat the Sinister Six. A familiar distant voice lingered in the back of the young man's head, reminding him what befell his wife and daughter the last time he failed to protect them.

"I like your choice of action figure there, friend," a voice stated from the side, freeing Peter from his self-induced trance. The young man shifted his gaze from Mayday's toy to an older man standing a few feet away. His hair was thin and grey, showing his age. Yet, the smile he bore was bright, yielding unmatched energy under a moustache. The older man finished delivering his order at the concession before facing Peter once more, nodding. "It strikes me as 'amazing.'"

Peter shared a glance with the stranger, managing a smile. "Thanks. He's my daughter's favorite." The world slowed to a halt as Peter and the older man held eye contact with each other. A sense of familiarity bore into the younger man's chest despite him never having met this individual. Peter furrowed his brow. "Have we ever met?"

The older man shook his head. "I don't think so, and you don't strike me as an avid comic book reader." His tone was light, holding no malice. He managed a chuckle. "As far as your daughter goes, I can safely assure you that _you're_ her favorite. There's a hero in all of us. You constantly have an impact on your daughter and influence her. As long as you hold your moral compass strongly, your child will _always_ look up to you."

Blinking, Peter found himself at a loss for words. He had no reason to listen to this stranger. However, there was a great weight to what he said, and Peter could feel some of his previous doubts fading away. The young man readied to respond, pausing upon noticing Twilight and Mayday exiting the restroom. Peter retrieved both the toy and bag, sliding its strap over his shoulder. Soon after standing, he faced the older man and offered his hand. "Hey. It was nice meeting you, Mister…?"

"Stan Lee," the older man politely greeted, accepting Peter's gesture. The two men shook hands and shared smiles, not knowing of their conjoined history. Eventually, they parted, with Peter waving before joining his family. Stan turned back once the waitress returned with his meal. He finally waved back to Peter. "Excelsior!"

Peter glanced back, seemingly grinning at Stan's exclamation. Once he reached his wife and daughter, Twilight arched a brow at the stranger before shifting her bewildered gaze to her husband. "Who was that, Peter?"

Slow to respond, Peter alternated his gaze between Twilight and Stan. "I'd say that he's an inspiration." He simply nodded, wrapping one arm around Twilight's and Mayday's shoulder while leading them away. A small smile graced his features. "Let's go. We have to resume our training first thing in the morning."

* * *

The following day, Mayday sat alone in her bedroom. She peeked outside of her window, finding Ben in the arms of Sunset Shimmer underneath a tree. At a safe distance away, Sonata unleashed a wild melody, prompting Twilight, Trixie, and Luna to evade the vibrational waves. Deep in the woods, Peter, Zecora, Julia, Patricia, and Gwen continued to push through their training.

Left to her own devices, Mayday could only sigh before flopping backwards onto her bed. After having a taste of what this world had to offer, she wanted nothing more but to return to the city and explore its vast unknowns. "It's so _boring_ out here!" She pursed her lips, glancing to the side. "There's a whole _world_ of science and technology out there waiting, but I'm stuck here being babysat."

Closing her eyes, the girl let out a long sigh. She lay silently for several seconds before her eyes shot open at a sudden realization. Quickly sitting up, she removed her iPod and tossed it down beside before leaning over and peering under the bed. Reaching out, she retrieved her bag of Equestrian origin from under the bed, pausing to lock the nearby door to her room before proceeding.

After listening closely to the silence of the house for a brief duration, Mayday sat back up and pulled out a crystal ball from one of the bag's pockets. "Now's as good a time as any while everyone's distracted." Waving a hand over the orb, it grew exponentially in size. Images began to materialize within the orb, prompting the young girl to quickly retrieve a pen and journal she'd prepared in advance from her desk across the room, before sitting directly in front of the crystal ball. "Time to see what history has kept hidden from everypony in Equestria."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	33. Fear and Contemplation

_**Chapter Thirty-Three "Fear and Contemplation"**_

Discord sat in midair with his arms crossed. Equestria's conquest came without trouble, considering that all who were capable of resisting had been incapacitated. There were some unaccounted for. Tirek and the other members of the Sinister Six, including the two newest members in Prince Blueblood and Starlight Glimmer, presumed that Peter Parker, Twilight Sparkle, and the others were vanquished in the blast.

However, Discord checked behind the scenes, and discovered that there were no signs of bodies left in the remains of the Treebrary. To make matters more unusual, their presence could not be sensed by the draconequus at all, as if they'd truly vanished from existence. Deep within the reaches of the astral plane, Discord took the past two days to fathom what could possibly have transpired. This certainly was not his doing, as he already deciphered.

The draconequus had no intention of letting such a valuable catalyst in Peter perish. Eris knew that as well, but where, how, and why she took him were the questions Discord repeatedly asked himself. Unfortunately, as the hours dragged on by, the draconequus found himself growing increasingly frustrated with the failure to locate his female counterpart or understand her motives. He checked both Earth and Equestria, figuring either location made the most sense.

Sadly, that resulted in failure, forcing Discord to check the alternate versions of Earth and Equestria where Patricia and Eris were linked to. Like before, that search ended negatively, adding further to Discord's perplexion and irritation. Whatever his female counterpart had planned, she clearly intended to stay inconspicuous. Discord growled under his breath and glared at nothing in particular. Eris was screwing with his delicately laid plan because of her emotions, something unfitting for beings such as themselves.

Discord's eyes widened as a sound buzzed through his arm. That following moment, a tiny ball of light emitted through his talon. "Well now, would you look at that? It seems like dearest Mayday has activated the crystal ball that I gave her." The draconequus smirked as he watched the orb speed off into the distance. "I'm glad that I took the precaution of implanting a tracking spell into that ball, but more importantly, I'm grateful that Mayday actually took care of it. Had she not, I wouldn't be so fortunate right now. That filly's turning out to be even more promising than I'd hoped." Sobering, Discord narrowed his eyes. "Now… where could you have gone off to?"

Catching sight of the universe from the light's perspective, the draconequus watched sternly as it sped through the cosmos and finally landed on a distant planet. The light's viewpoint settled on Mayday as she watched images play throughout the crystal ball. Discord's eyes widened at her shape, recognizing it as that of a human. Before long, he held out his paw until a makeshift holographic map materialized over it. Its design and layout was crudely simple, considering that it was of the multiverse.

The draconequus held a slack-jawed expression once he realized Eris had hidden away in a parallel Earth pocketed in between the dimensions of Peter and Twilight's. It was Earth-725, a fairly domestic and ordinary world in comparison to its neighbors. Discord lamented at this revelation, holding a distant stare. This was an elaborate ruse set up by Eris, and he was done with dealing with her interference.

Vanishing in a bolt, Discord raced through the astral plane for the alternate Earth, caring not if he broke the speed of reality. The trip was short, lasting seconds as he saw the planet on the horizon. However, he came to an immediate and unexpected halt with the draconequus smacking into an invisible barrier of sorts, sending vibrational waves through the field. Like a fly in a windshield, Discord was stuck in place and flattened until he rolled free, landing on his back.

"I knew you would find me eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon," Eris coolly declared, materializing into existence at the other side of the barrier opposite of Discord. She stood in her human form, frowning as Discord stood back upright in his normal draconequus shape. Inhaling deeply before sighing, Eris only shrugged. "Then again, I'm not surprised. You _are_ me, after all."

Discord huffed, narrowing his gaze on the woman. "What is the meaning of this?! You know exactly what my plan entails, but you decided to interfere anyway! Do you have _any_ idea as to what you're doing anymore—how many laws you violated?! You let yourself get attached to him, and now, you're on the verge of ruining _everything_!"

Eris sharpened her glare, boring her crimson gaze through the draconequus. "No. I'm not just attached to Peter because of my feelings. I know how vital he is to the grand scheme of it all. The problem is _you_!"

Discord exhaled exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Are we _really_ having this discussion again? I'm merely exploiting him for—"

" _Shut up_! That's your problem!" Eris exclaimed, her playful tone vanishing in a blink. She angrily pointed at the draconequus. "You're too busy looking at the end results instead of looking at the here and now. Peter is the perfect catalyst for chaos, but he's _not_ an object! He has limits and feelings! You're constantly pushing him until he breaks! It took so much of my power to put him back together. You _don't_ understand! You're just too stubborn to see what's in front of you!"

Slow to respond, Discord simply stared at the woman with a widened gaze. Soon, frustration resurfaced, evident by the groan that escaped from his mouth. "As usual, you're far too emotional, and have lost sight of what's important. If you had paid closer attention, you'd have noticed that I had the situation _perfectly_ under control. Your interference was _completely_ unnecessary and uncalled for!"

Bemused, Eris stared intently at the draconequus. "That's not how I saw it. Anypony with eyes could see that your plan was going too far." She scowled in disgust. "Your blindness to reality disgusts me."

"And your unnerving lack of patience infuriates me!" Discord shot back before he paused, taking a deep breath before exhaling. " _However_ , I _am_ fair, in spite of what you may think." Stepping back, Discord held out his paw and talon until a giant hourglass materialized in his grasp. He placed it down in front of the barrier and a few feet away from Eris. "Rather than simply jumping into play, I'll give you twenty-four hours Earth-time to reconsider your actions, but if your attitude doesn't improve by then, you'll force me to take drastic measures to remedy the situation."

Eris frowned, folding her arms. "In case you had any ideas, don't think of sending any of your 'friends' here. This barrier is meant to keep them _and_ you out."

Raising a glowing talon as he examined the barrier, Discord scowled at the comment. "Well now, this is quite elaborate. You almost thought of everything."

Eris shook her head before turning her back to the draconequus. "No. Just everything _you_ will ever think of."

Discord watched as the woman vanished from sight in a burst of light, exhaling soon afterward. "She's _really_ becoming insufferable," he grumbled, disappearing as well.

 **-u-**

A calm breeze brushed through the woods, rustling the leaves of the trees. Peter solemnly stood by the lake with his eyes closed, listening to the running water. A pair of leaves rustled a bit louder than the rest before falling from their tree. Peter opened his eyes at the sound and glanced to the side. He could feel the energies of the environment breaking apart, as if they were disturbed.

Narrowing his gaze, he stared deeply at nothing in particular until his hazel irises glowed momentarily. From the young man's perspective, the forest emitted tiny particles of magical energy before they dissipated suddenly. A distinct sound reached Peter's ears, particularly a firm gust. That same moment, he flipped high into the air, narrowly avoiding Gwen as she swung by where he previously stood on a strand of webbing.

Once the young man landed on his feet, Patricia burst from the bushes near the side and threw a punch. Peter extended his open palm, blocking the attack. Gwen flipped from her strand of webbing, bounding from the side of a tree before speeding towards the young man with her leg fully extended for a kick. Peter's eyes glowed momentarily as he felt a presence soaring through the airflow.

Swaying his body to the side, Peter managed to avoid the flying attack while pushing Patricia away. The brunette planted her feet to cease her momentum while the blonde skidded to a halt nearby. Both women threw a punch, one high and the other low. However, Peter held his ground and captured both women's forearms in his hands before either attack could hope to connect.

A light flashed across Peter's eyes. He inhaled sharply, pushing Gwen and Patricia away before leaping back out of Julia's range as she sped through the air with a knee strike attempt. Lowering into a defensive stance, the young man paused while the woman garbed in red mirrored his actions. Both individuals slowly approached each other, sliding their feet through the damp grass.

Inches apart, Julia threw the first strike in the form of a straight punch. Peter countered the attack with his forearm, deflecting the blow. Reaching out, Julia grabbed her opponent's arm and lunged an open palm right afterward. Peter swiftly used his free hand to swat away Julia's, relinquishing her grip. Using his previously captured limb, he thrust the point of his elbow into the woman's hand.

Eris materialized into existence high above everyone, taking a seat on a tree branch. She watched quietly as Julia and Peter parted, retrieving a golden apple from her pocket while Zecora walked onto the scene with a staff in hand. Gwen, Patricia, and Julia respectfully took a few steps back to give their friends space. Zecora simply nodded, spinning her staff fiercely before lowering into a defensive stance.

Before long, she raced towards the young man, planted her feet, and swung her staff to the greatest of her ability. Peter ducked underneath the attack, and the leaves behind his position rustled from the wind brought. In a swift motion, Zecora threw a pair of spin kicks before following with an overhead staff strike. Peter swayed his upper body out of range of both kicks before sidestepping the staff's reach.

Tossing her weapon high into the air, Zecora closed the gap and grabbed her opponent's arm. She managed to flip his body over her shoulder, but Peter shifted his legs, flipping to his feet. Faster than Zecora could react, the young man thrust his foot into her midsection, sending the ebony warrior to the ground. Peter quickly captured the staff and held its tip inches away from Zecora's face before she could hope to recover.

"Yield," Peter quietly warned, tightening his grip on the weapon.

Slow to respond, Zecora sternly glared at the young man, but her demeanor lightened, allowing the corner of her lips to curl into a warm smile. "Excellent, old friend. You've truly learned to defend," she kindly stated, extending a hand to her friend. Peter sighed before grinning. He accepted Zecora's gesture, helping the woman back to a standing position before offering her staff back to its owner. Zecora nodded. "Very well done. That was actually quite fun."

Eris smiled, causing the apple in her grasp to vanish from sight in a burst of light. "Most impressive. He's come a long way in two months."

Julia approached the pair with a grin. "You're getting better every day, Peter." She folded her arms as her stoic expression resurfaced. "Don't get cocky, though. You still have a ways to go."

Patricia leaped onto Peter's shoulder, holding a wide smile as she poked her counterpart's cheek with a finger. "Don't be such a downer, M-Dubs! It's progress!"

Gwen chuckled, playfully punching Peter's arm. "I think it's pretty cool that we're having a harder time laying a hand on this dude. Just imagine if he had his spider sense! At least now, we don't have to worry about him taking on the bad guys head-on like a battering ram."

Zecora shared a glance with the young man before she bowed out of respect. "We will press on and not let this distract us. For now, I would advise we continue practice."

Peter mirrored the ebony beauty's action, placing his hands together before bowing respectfully. "You're still the Yoda to my Skywalker. I just hope this will work in the long run."

Patricia stretched her limbs high over her head, wincing. "Let's call it a day. I'm pooped."

Gwen nodded with a low yawn and followed the brunette. "Sounds good to me. I could use a nap."

"I suppose we don't have a choice but to call it quits for the day," Julia scoffed, staring blankly at the pair as they quickly retreated for the home. The redhead shook her head and quietly followed, pausing to wait for Zecora. Once the ebony beauty passed her, Julia furrowed her brow at Peter, who held his silence and stared at the lake. "Are you coming, Peter?"

Peter's eyes widened, as if freed from a trance. The young man shook his head and forced a smile. "You girls go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Accepting his answer, Julia nodded and disappeared into the forest. Once certain he was alone, Peter let out a low sigh. "I can't believe that it's already time."

"Time for what?" Eris lightly questioned, inches away from Peter after having materialized into existence by his side.

The young man screeched involuntarily at the woman, pausing to grumble under his breath. "Eris!? God, I hate it when you do that!"

Eris playfully hummed, sliding behind Peter before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You're so cute. Those reactions make it all worthwhile."

Peter stared blankly to the side. "Now, I know how Twilight feels, dealing with me most of the time. Remind me to apologize to her later."

The pair stood in an awkward silence, listening only to the sounds of the rustling leaves and running waters around them. The woman's eyes widened as she stared at Peter, his hazel gaze lacking its usual vibrant glow. He inhaled deeply before sighing, unable to free his sight from the ground. Eris's eyes softened at the sight. She vanished, reappearing directly in front of Peter while hovering from the ground with her legs crossed.

"What's wrong, handsome?" Eris questioned, tilting her head to the side. His eyes widened, as if the remark surprised him. The woman placed a hand over her mouth and hid her smile. "It doesn't take a telepath to see that you're disheartened about something. Care to talk about it? I'm actually a good listener, should anyone decide to humor me."

Blinking, Peter frowned. "Actually, Eris. You're exactly who I need to talk. Really, you're the only one." He glanced off to the side shamefully, folding his arms. "It's very personal, and I didn't want to bother you with it."

"How considerate. You're quite the charmer," Eris chimed, resting her chin on the back of her hand. Her smile remained genuine. "Nothing's too personal. In fact, I want us to grow closer. We'll be working rather… _intimately_ together for the days to come. You can trust me with anything. I already trust you more than everyone else in my life."

Peter's eyes widened. "Really? Why is that?"

Eris waved her hand dismissively. "Now, _that_ would be telling. I'll save that secret for a more fitting time. Besides, this isn't about _me_. We're here to help _you_ , handsome." Snaking a finger across the exposed section of his chest underneath the tank top he wore, Eris bit her lip seductively, unable to hide the pink tint burning in her cheek. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Slow to respond, Peter furrowed his brow in thought. "It's been bugging me for a couple of weeks." Lifting his gaze, Peter calmly shared a glance with the woman, placing a hand over her shoulder. "Eris. I'd like to ask you for a favor."

 **-u-**

After a brief consultation, Peter and Eris traveled to another universe in a distant reality, specifically a world much like his own. However, its heroes weren't such. Tony Stark was a normal genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. Bruce Banner was just a normal scientist that studied in gamma radiation. Norman Osborn was just a normal man in charge of Oscorp. There was nothing special about this planet Earth. It was perfectly normal.

They eventually reached a quaint neighborhood just on the outskirts of the city of New York. Peter had been unusually quiet throughout the entire trip, holding a somber expression the entire time. The pair stood in front of a small house, its design mixed with that of wood and brick. As if his heart had stopped beating, Peter took in labored breaths while Eris watched him.

The woman's eyes softened. "If you're not certain about this, we can turn back."

Peter shook his head, smiling. "Thanks, Eris, but I'll feel better if I get this off my chest." Inhaling deeply before sighing, the young man shared a gaze with his friend. "You know what to do, right?"

Eris simply nodded, brushing a hand through her white and black hair. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you the entire time. I'll just watch from the reaches of the astral plane. Just give me a ring when you're ready." Pausing, Eris edged closer and pressed her lips against Peter's cheek. "Good luck."

Peter smiled, giving an affirming nod before Eris spiraled out of existence. With one last deep breath, the young man pushed the picket fence open and walked through the yard, approaching the home. Trepidation filled his being, evident by the beads of sweat forming over his palms and racing heart. Meanwhile, in the reaches of the astral plane, Eris walked by the young man's side.

She could only watch and not interact with the world, much like a ghost. Peter finally reached the door, inhaling deeply before gently knocking on it. Eris furrowed her brow at the young man, noting how drastic his demeanor had changed from what she was accustomed to seeing. Gone was that confident swagger, replaced by one filled to the brim with nervousness.

"For all of your power and accomplishments, you're still vulnerable to the little things in life," Eris whispered, managing a smile. "It really is part of your charm."

The door slowly opened, letting out a protesting squeak. Peter waited anxiously for the person answering the door to reveal their identity, inhaling sharply once an older man walked into view. While he had most of his hair, it was gray with age. Peter stood taller than the man, but he was somewhat burly, something else earned with age supposedly. Eris stood in between both men, alternating her gaze before her crimson eyes stopped on the younger of the two.

Nostalgia filled the confines of Peter's mind and heart, bringing back golden memories of a time long ago. However, that fateful day resurfaced as well, of that moment when he had to say farewell prematurely due to his own carelessness. Peter bit down on his lip, choking back a sob threatening to rise from his throat. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same with his tears as they streamed down his cheeks. Eris quietly watched the spectacle, placing a hand over her mouth.

Oddly enough, the older man merely tilted his head to the side, taken aback by his visitor's emotional outburst. He reached out and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Peter? What's wrong, son?"

Peter brushed a forearm over his wet face, chuckling weakly. "Nothing's wrong, Uncle Ben." He lifted his gaze and smiled. "I've just missed you so much."

Ben grinned, patting his nephew's shoulder. "It's always a pleasant surprise to see you, too, son. Come on inside. I was making tea while your Aunt May was out."

"Sounds good, but I can't stay long. I'll just catch Aunt May the next time," Peter whispered, following the older man inside.

While Ben walked into the kitchen to finish his tea preparation, Peter took the time to explore his old home. Sadly, when Uncle Ben passed away in his world, Aunt May moved a majority of his belongings to the attic. However, Ben's stuff remained out in the open, where it rightfully belonged here. Peter stared at the bottle cap collection held on display over the cabinet. He paused, arching a brow upon spotting three particular items nearby.

The first was a photograph Peter recognized, taken on his world as well. Ben stood by a small boy, his hair mixed with a shade of brown and grey. They both smiled in front of a prop volcano that held a ribbon with '1st' over it. Peter could only chuckle, recognizing the small boy as himself. He was fairly skinny, wearing a thick pair of glasses over his face. The photograph was of his first science fair taken in the fourth grade. His smile only deepened. If he was grateful to the genetically-altered spider that bit him for one thing, it would be how it improved his vision and eliminated his need for glasses. Looking back, they were incredibly cumbersome and not cool to look at.

Peter shifted his gaze to a second photograph. Uncle Ben and Aunt May stood with this world's Peter Parker, all three holding warm smiles. The young man at the center wore a blue graduation robe and hat, as well as a thick pair of glasses over his face. Peter's eyes softened at the sight, while he felt envy bore into his chest. Because of his carelessness, Uncle Ben did not live to see his nephew graduate from high school.

Lastly, Peter focused on the third photograph, and he snorted involuntarily, looking into an inverse mirror. Holding a diploma in hand, this world's Peter Parker bore a sheepish grin with teeth. He came off as awkward, whether it was the thick glasses, tacky vest and tie, or slim figure. Peter Parker was a nerd personified.

However, Peter could only smile at his doppelganger and the fact that he was able to obtain a college diploma. Unfortunately, Twilight pulled him into Equestria while he was a sophomore. For all intents and purposes, Peter _could_ resume college, but time constraints worked against that idea. As a hero, knight, prince, husband, and father of two (potentially hundreds if he counted the changelings Chrysalis recently gave birth to), he simply could not break away to attend school again.

From the reaches of the astral plane, Eris mirrored Peter's actions and eyed each photograph carefully. "So, this would've been Peter's life had he not received his powers. It seems to be a relatively tame life."

Eventually, Ben exited the kitchen with two large cups in hand, each filled with iced tea. Peter left the photographs and joined his uncle on the sofa. Both men reveled in each other's company while exchanging pleasantries and drinking their tea. Unbeknownst to them, Eris took a seat in midair directly behind Peter, never averting her gaze from the sight.

The more she watched them interact, the more she felt the true depth of their relationship. They were uncle and nephew biologically, but mentally, they almost came off as father and son. Soon, her heart began to ache, and the inside of her chest tightened. Eris sadly shook her head, dreading what would be soon asked of her momentarily.

Ben eased back into the sofa, sharing a glance with his nephew. "So, what brings you by, son? You usually call before showing up. It must be a slow day at the school, right?"

"You can say that. The students got a short lecture today, and I let them go early. I thought then that I could surprise you," Peter whispered, lying after learning he was a college professor at Empire State University.

Ben placed a hand over Peter's shoulder, grinning. "That's thoughtful, son. I appreciate that." He furrowed his brow before pointing a finger at the young man. "I see you finally decided to try on contacts."

Peter grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm just trying something. It's pretty convenient. Plus, the ladies say that I have pretty nice eyes."

"Your Aunt May's been telling you that for years," Uncle Ben deadpanned, playfully tapping Peter's shoulders. As if a late thought entered his mind, Ben's eyes widened. "Oh! Are you still dating that Mary Jane model girl?"

"Model?" Blinking, Peter waited for an awkward amount of time before an answer came to mind. "Wait. Mary Jane _Watson_? You mean the redhead party girl that was mean to me during school?" Realizing his mistake, Peter hastily cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's just weird that a school teacher is dating a model."

Ben's smile never wavered, only widening. "I know that it's surprising still, but it's like I always told you. Some women are like oranges, very rough on the outside. Sometimes, you have to peel away the outer layer to see how sweet they really are."

Peter held a blank stare, chuckling. "Yeah. You're right about that, Uncle Ben."

Indeed he was. For Peter, Twilight, Trixie, and Luna were perfect testaments to that statement. While he got along well with Twilight from the start, she still had a no-nonsense attitude that held well to this day. However, for all the bad puns she put up with, Twilight still had to be the sweetest girl on the planet to Peter. Trixie was an arrogant snob, but after a good consultation, she turned out to be one of the young man's best friends, even if she remained as condescending as ever. Luna had dealt with eons of loneliness, using that as a barrier. However, Peter managed to break through that wall, and now, the moon princess was irreplaceable, tied closer to him than most could imagine.

Peter stood from his seat, smiling. "I'll make you a deal. If things turn serious with Mary Jane, we'll have a pair of kids and name them after you and Aunt May."

Ben chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Just don't rush anything. I'm not going anywhere."

Letting out a somber sigh, Peter's eyes softened. "Sadly, I have to go. There's a lot of important things I have to take care of."

Ben nodded, placed a hand over his nephew's shoulder. "Do what you have to, son."

Disheartened, Peter's saddened gaze fell to the ground. His tears surfaced as he wrapped his arms around Ben's body. "I love you, Uncle Ben." He tightened his hold on the older man. "With great power…"

"...comes great responsibility. I love you too, son," Ben whispered, returning his nephew's embrace in full. Resting his head against Peter's shoulder, the older man patted his back affectionately. "...and I could not be more proud of you."

Eris materialized into existence behind Uncle Ben's position, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. Before the older man knew what happened, she placed a glowing finger against the back of his head. Uncle Ben's eyes widened before falling shut. He immediately slipped into a deep slumber while still in Peter's arms. The young man tearfully smiled before gently resting his uncle on the sofa.

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing, wiping his face clean. "Thanks, Eris. So, he won't remember any of this?"

Eris was slow to respond, choking back a sob before straightening her posture. Sniffling, she forced a nod. "Yes. He won't remember anything that happened during your visit. As far as he'll know, he simply took an unexpected nap." She turned her back to the young man in a desperate attempt to hide her tearstained face from him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. I don't need Aunt May or this world's me to think Uncle Ben is crazy. This was just something I wanted. Speaking of which, let's get out here before one of them comes in," Peter stated, nodding. He managed a smile, placing a hand over the woman's shoulder. "I really appreciate this, Eris. It means the world to me."

Throwing away her reservations, Eris spun around and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck in a warm embrace. "It was nothing, because _you_ mean the world to me." The woman's hands glowed, causing both individuals to vanish from sight in a burst of light. She never relinquished her hold, cherishing the warmth Peter's body brought. After a brief journey, they materialized into existence on the front porch of their temporary home in the countryside. They had made it back to their universe. Eventually, she let go, using a hand to wipe her face clean futilely. "I'm sorry, Peter. I haven't been entirely upfront with you. I know why Discord has been so infatuated with you."

Peter blinked, holding a befuddled gaze. "Wait. What? What do you mean?"

Eris glanced away shamefully, rubbing a forearm with her hand. "We both have the same goal in mind. You're the perfect catalyst for chaos. Even during times of peace, chaos always finds a way to reach you, but Discord is exploiting that to an extreme. I disagreed with him about it. Once I learned about his plan with Tirek and the Sinister Six, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute, why are you telling me this?"

Eris walked up to the young man, pausing before holding her mouth inches from his ear. "Because I want you all to myself. Patricia's just not as exciting as you, and I find myself thinking about you more everyday. Once this is all said and done, I intend to swap places with Discord. Permanently. That way, we'll be playmates for all eternity. I won't break such a beautiful creature. I'm not careless like my stupid counterpart. I intend to take _good_ care of you," she whispered, her hot breath brushing against his skin.

Peter hummed, as if contemplating her words. He soon chuckled. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. You're much better company than Discord. And easier on the eyes." He placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, easing her back until their gazes were inches apart. "After what you just did for me, I owe you. Just none of the bad sort of chaos, okay? I've had my fair share of bad guys for a while."

Eris grinned afterward, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Consider it done. Besides, you lead a chaotic life already. There's really no need to add more to your tray. It'll be my way of thanking _you_ for changing me for the better… and making this decision even easier than it already was."

Before Peter could hope to respond, Eris vanished once more. He simply watched the sun fall over the horizon, lamenting on his time spent with his dear uncle and the woman's words.

 **-u-**

Elsewhere, Discord appeared before the hourglass in the reaches of the astral plane, arching a brow as he noticed his female counterpart was not present. The draconequus readied to leave, but he noticed a small note taped to the side of the hourglass. Tearing the piece of paper free, he read the words written. It simply read ' _Shove It_ ' next to an arrow pointed towards a crudely drawn buttocks. After only a couple of seconds, Discord crumbled the letter and threw it to the side angrily.

Discord growled under his breath. "You wanna play hardball, Eris? Fine. You've left me no choice." The draconequus narrowed his gaze. "I suppose it's time to call in that old favor first."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	34. Argyroneta Aquatica

_**Chapter Thirty-Four "Argyroneta Aquatica"**_

The bright sun shone over the land, filling the countryside with light and warmth. Eris sat in midair near the front deck of the house while the others watched Peter and Zecora spar in the yard. Twilight held Ben in her arms, allowing the baby to gently pull at strands of her long, violet hair. Trixie and Sunset diligently watched the sparring match, but Mayday paid the skirmish no mind, instead focusing on the iPod in her hands. Luna stood on the roof of the house with her arms crossed, using her magic to hold a blanket above her head as a makeshift shield against the sun's beams.

Patricia and Gwen leaned over the deck's railing, alternating their gazes between the match and each other while they conversed. Sonata continuously ate, shifting between a hot dog in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Julia quietly leaned against the wall behind Eris, focusing on the bout. Felicia did the same, licking her lower lip seductively as she watched sweat form over Peter's upper body.

Sonata watched in awe as Zecora gracefully spun her staff defensively in hand, parrying a mid kick from Peter. "Zecora's really amazing!" she declared through a mouthful of hot dog.

Trixie nodded in agreement, allowing her cheek to rest against the back of her hand. "It's hardly surprising. She lives in the Everfree Forest so casually after all. That place is a living deathtrap."

Twilight playfully pressed her lips against the top of Ben's head, blowing into his hair. "It makes me wonder if there's anything that Zecora _can't_ do. I mean, she's wise and proficient in the arts of magic, despite not being a unicorn or alicorn. Zecora's also athletic, a skilled herbalist, and a fantastic babysitter." Ben clapped his hands eagerly and giggled, as if agreeing. Twilight's smile widened. "That's right, sweetie."

Patricia shifted her gaze skyward, chuckling. "It sure is a beautiful day. It's just warm enough to go to the beach! Better yet, how about a water park?"

Gwen shielded the sun from her eyes with a hand. "I would agree, but in this city, the beach _and_ water park are packed. It's just not as fun when you don't have any arm room in the pool."

Julia huffed, glancing off to the side. "I almost miss sunbathing. I haven't done so since I became the Watcher of the Web."

After finishing her meal, Sonata tugged at Julia's sleeve until her pale forearm was exposed momentarily. She simply nodded right afterward. "So, _that's_ why you're so pale."

Eris arched a brow, humming as she placed a finger against her chin. "That _does_ sound tempting." The woman snapped her fingers and smiled once an idea came into mind. "Very well! It should be fun!"

"What should be fun?" Twilight hesitantly questioned, unable to react as Eris raised a glowing hand.

Meanwhile, Zecora imbedded her staff into the ground upright before lowering into a hunched position with both hands over her knees. She took in labored breaths while beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. "Each day, your skills continue to improve. I believe you have finally found your groove."

Peter nodded, holding a hand out inches from his face before clenching it into a fist. He managed a content smile. "Thanks, Zecora. I definitely think that I'm getting stronger." The land around their position distorted, wavering as it took a new shape. Peter arched a brow as sand materialized where the grass used to be. "Okay…? What's going on?"

Faster than anyone could react, the nearest trees faded from sight. In their place, multiple slides took shape and led into a pool. Several meters away, fresh towels appeared over a rack along with several selections of swimwear. The old home in the countryside now resembled a miniature water park and beach hybrid. Patricia squeaked excitedly, jumping in place while the others held looks of awe and surprise.

Peter approached the deck with a furrowed brow. "Did I miss something? What brought this on?"

Exiting the house, Sunset Shimmer ran out into the oasis. She lowered onto a knee, scooping sand into her hand before turning to the others. "What just happened!?"

Twilight's mouth fell agape at the sudden change of scenery. "Where are we?"

Eris crossed her legs before leaning back, smiling. "The girls had a fantastic idea. Instead of wasting time in traffic, I decided to create a watery wonderland for our personal enjoyment for the day." The woman raised her hand dismissively just as Twilight opened her mouth to respond. "Before you say anything, I created a barrier around our position. No one can see or interact with us. We're safe in a pocket dimension for now."

Sunset scratched the back of her head, analyzing her new surroundings dubiously. "A pocket dimension? You moved us to _another_ dimension?"

Twilight arched a brow. "Are you _sure_ it's alright for you to keep doing things like this, Eris?"

Eris smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "Of course. It's not hurting anyone. Creating pocket dimensions is fairly simple for one such as myself. It's something similar to the astral plane. It's just smaller in comparison, and easier to replicate."

Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, girls. Eris is used to this kind of thing. Bending reality is a hobby of hers, remember?"

Twilight held an uncertain frown. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. You already mentioned that you're breaking several rules as it is."

Patricia gently pushed Twilight. "Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud, Twilight. Live a little!"

The princess let out a soft sigh before shaking her head. "Fine, but you _have_ to stop this, Eris. We're already not supposed to be here. Let's not create a scene we can prevent." She shared a glance with her husband. "Isn't that right, Peter?"

Peter glanced off to the side, murmuring, "I don't think I'm qualified to answer that."

Eris shrugged, smiling lightly. "Oh, well. If you say so, princess. I may be reformed, but I still like to have my fun."

Twilight narrowed her gaze on her husband, forcing Peter to clear his throat. He placed a hand over Eris' shoulder. "Twilight's right. Let's tone it down for now after this."

Eris pursed her lips, nodding before playfully placing a finger against the young man's chest. "Anything for you, handsome, but you owe me. I have the perfect idea for you to repay the favor." Disappearing from sight, Eris pulled a bikini from the nearest rack and winked at the young man. "I'll call for you soon enough."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Why do I have a good _and_ bad feeling about that?"

Twilight shot her husband an icy glare. "A _good_ feeling?"

A chill ran up Peter's spine, causing the young man to shiver involuntarily. He turned, waving his hand defensively. "I'm sure it'll be terrible. Maybe as bad as waterboarding?"

Bemused, Twilight's glare softened to one of exasperation. "Keep it that way."

Sunset took one last look at the surroundings before letting out a long sigh. "Since it's already here, I guess we might as well enjoy it for what it is."

A small collection of cheers erupted from a number of the others. Patricia, Felicia, and Sonata wasting no time rummaging through the racks for swimwear in their preferred size and color respectively. Sunset hesitantly followed suit after Gwen and Trixie joined the fray. Even the usually stoic Julia couldn't resist the temptation, quietly retrieving a towel from the nearest stand. Mayday placed her iPod down and leaned over the arm of Twilight's seat, giving her mother a wide-eyed, pleading look.

"Honestly!" Twilight's brow twitched involuntarily. "You _hate_ the beach! Why the turn around all of a sudden?"

"I may hate the beach, but I _love_ water slides!" Mayday cheered, rocking in place before placing her hands together. "Can we please stay and play?"

Twilight exhaled, rubbing the aches out of her forehead with her free hand. "Ask your father." She blinked, glancing about wildly upon realizing that her daughter had disappeared. Twilight found Mayday standing alongside Peter, both searching through racks for swimwear their sizes. With a defeated sigh, the woman stood from her seat and approached her husband and daughter. "Well, you've been cooped up in your room for the past month. Fine. Let's at least make sure everyone has sun lotion on."

Unbeknownst to the group, Zecora stood frozen in place with a pale complexion as she stared at her reflection on the water's surface of the pool. She groaned under her breath, attempting to sneak away. Unfortunately, Patricia reached her position and slid an arm over her shoulder. The brunette grinned obliviously and edged closer to the pool while Zecora's bleak expression turned to that of horror, evident by her slack-jawed expression. Sadly, Patricia's spider strength played into effect, unknowingly keeping the ebony beauty from sliding free. Peter approached the pair in full clothing still, giving the others time to change first.

"Is this awesome or what?" Patricia cheered, letting Zecora go before sliding a hand through the cool water.

Luna appeared next to Peter in a burst of light, arching a brow. "I must admit. It's been eons since I've gone swimming, and certainly not in a form like this. This will most definitely be an experience." She tilted her head to the side. "Would I need swimwear for this?"

Patricia chuckled. "Sort of. You can always go skinny dipping. That's a ton of fun, too."

"Yes, Princess Luna! You _do_ need swimwear!" Twilight yelled objectively from a distance, glaring at her husband and his female counterpart. "We _all_ need swimwear!"

Peter's face grew as red as a tomato while he shook his head. "Yeah. Let's keep it classy, girls."

Patricia shrugged indifferently. "Whatever. We'll just do it next time!" Running off ahead of the others, she threw a fist into the air excitedly. "Come on! Let's get in!"

Zecora grumbled under her breath, glancing off to the side. "You all go on ahead. I'll stay out of this."

An awkward silence filled the air, with only the sound of running water going about. Peter stammered, arching a brow at Zecora. "What's wrong, Zecora?"

Zecora shook her head, avoiding eye contact with everyone around her. "Nothing. I'm not going in there."

Blinking, Peter was slow to respond a second time. "That's twice. You didn't rhyme like you normally do."

Paying her male counterpart no mind, Patricia grinned wildly and grabbed Zecora's hand. She readied to lead her into the pool. "It looks fun! Come on, Zecora!"

However, Zecora was locked into place out of self-defense, shrieking at the top of her lungs. "Ah!"

Peter, Patricia, and Luna's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic outburst from one of the group's quietest members. After realizing what just happened, Zecora cleared her throat and straightened her posture. Patricia blinked, alternating her gaze between the ebony woman and the princess. Luna could only arch a brow, turning her befuddled gaze towards Peter next. Zecora's face flushed, evident by the pink tint glowing in her cheeks. The silence was agonizing, like a knife slowly carving a deep wound.

Eventually, Peter placed both hands on his hips before tilting his head to the side. "Ah?" he lightly questioned, mimicking Zecora's previous shriek. He walked towards the woman, holding a bewildered expression. "Zecora? Are… you afraid of water or something?"

Zecora's eyes widened at the accusation. She simply folded her arms and scoffed forcefully. "I was just starting to say 'Ah! This should be fun!'" Groaning, the woman walked past everyone with her head raised, eyes closed, and shoulders stiffened straight. "I just need time to change."

Peter watched Zecora walk into the house before sharing a glance with Patricia. "Was that weird? That was totally weird. Zecora not rhyming just feels so… wrong."

Patricia shrugged obliviously, grabbing her swimwear before walking back towards the others. "You're weird. Stop thinking so much, get changed, and hop in the pool already."

Once Peter glanced in Luna's direction, she folded her arms. "Just give Zecora some time. She's clearly uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Peter whispered, sharing a nod with the princess. The pair eventually joined the others and changed, enjoying the day ahead.

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, everyone enjoyed the luxuries Eris provided. Patricia, Gwen, and Trixie chose to go in the pool, swimming to their heart's content. Sonata, Sunset, and Mayday traveled to the top of the slide, each taking a turn as she sped into the pool through it. Julia and Felicia rested across a long chair and towel respectively, soaking in as much of the sun as possible. Luna sat on the deck in a swimsuit, sleeping soundly under the shade her umbrella brought.

Twilight stood at the edge of the pool, holding Ben waist deep in the water with her hands. Peter, in a simple pair of swim trunks, ready to hop into the pool. However, before he could hope to travel far, Eris placed a hand over his shoulder and winked seductively. The woman wore a dark blue string bikini, smiling widely as she traced a finger across the young man's chest.

"Hey, handsome. Are you ready to repay that favor?" Eris questioned, grinning.

Peter frowned, alternating his gaze between Eris and Twilight. "It depends. My wife won't kill me for it, right?"

Eris waved her hand dismissively, holding out her hand before a small bottle materialized into her grasp. "Of course not! So long as you behave, there'll be nothing to worry about. I simply ask that you rub sun lotion on my back." The corner of her lips curled into a coy smile. "However, _I_ won't mind, should you decide to… explore my regions."

Peter's cheeks burned to a rosy tint as he accepted the bottle. He glanced to the side, shivering involuntarily upon spotting an icy glare on his wife's face. "I think I'll keep my hands where she can see them."

"Of course, handsome," Eris chuckled, finding a nearby beach chair before unfolding it. She laid across her stomach, stretching out before stealing a glance at the young man from the corner of her eye. She held her smile. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite."

Peter exhaled, trailing a finger against his cheek. "Sure, but my wife will bite my head off if we get too cozy."

"The fun's in the risk, handsome," Eris sweetly whispered, swaying her hips seductively. She whimpered, spreading her legs slightly. "Don't keep me waiting."

The young man inhaled deeply before sighing. "I almost wish Tirek killed me for real. That would've been painless compared to what Twilight will do to me."

Peter could only curse his luck. For as bad as it got, it was known to be just as good. However, as a married man, there was treacherously thin ice that had to be treaded _very_ lightly, and Peter found himself doing this a lot due to the company around him in eleven of the universe's most beautiful women (his wife being among them). He knelt down, pausing to squirt the cold substance onto the woman's back.

Eris inhaled sharply, her skin proving to be fairly sensitive. Peter grumbled under his breath, attempting to remain as professional as possible. The task proved daunting as his hands traveled across the woman's smooth temple of a body, from her lower back to her inner thighs. In spite of his love for Twilight, Peter was still just a man. He could only marvel at the natural beauty resting underneath him. Life at times was bittersweet. This was one of those times.

Eris's pleased moans only flooded his mind with innuendoes and images further, both items that had to be avoided for his own sake. Eventually, Peter settled his nerves, thanks to Twilight's occasional glares. The young man managed to massage the lotion into the woman's body after what seemed like an eternity. The temperature around him seemed to rise considerably, but it was internal, not from the beaming sun overhead.

Peter wiped a forearm across his forehead, cleaning away the sweat formed. "All right. That should do it."

Eris smiled sweetly. "Thanks, handsome. You're such a doll." With his task completed, Peter readied himself to leave. However, Eris reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, halting his progress. "Wait. There's something I want to know."

Arching a brow, Peter titled his head to the side. "Um, sure. Shoot. What's up?"

Slow to respond, Eris sobered as her gaze softened. "Are you fine with this? I know things have been rough. I can't apologize enough for what Discord has put you through."

Raising his hand, Peter shook his head and chuckled. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You and Discord may be the same _person_ , but you're both very different at the same time. You're fun, cute, and considerate. I like you way more than I could like him."

Eris smiled at the comment, holding a warm gaze as she watched Peter walk away to join Twilight's side. "...and I like you far more than you can imagine."

Grinning, Peter knelt by the pool, holding his line of sight on Ben. "Teaching our son the doggy paddle?"

Twilight continued to keep her hands underneath the baby's body as he attempted to paddle. She turned and giggled. "He's a natural. Our baby boy will be a great swimmer in no time."

Glancing off to the side, Peter arched a brow as Mayday slid into the pool a few feet away. He extended his forearm, managing to shield Twilight's face from the splash of water. "I think he'll learn sooner than Mayday. It took her years to finally learn how to swim."

Twilight smiled at her knight's gesture. "Hopefully, but the reason it took Mayday so long to learn was because she never wanted to swim in the first place. That child really gets stuck in her ways sometimes."

"I wonder where she got _that_ from?" Peter sarcastically questioned, sliding one hand under the water behind Twilight before pinching her butt.

Twilight squeaked in response as her face flushed to a shade of pink. "Hey!"

Peter raised his hands defensively, chuckling devilishly. "I can't help it! Since you're my wife, I have pinching privileges… as do you." He winked at the woman, earning a mild stomp on the toe for his actions. Peter winced playfully before pausing to analyze the attire his wife wore. It was a bright yellow string bikini, something that contrasted heavily with her ebony skin. Peter's smile widened while a crimson blush filled his cheeks. "I'm digging the bikini, hun. I'm surprised, though. It's not something you would usually wear."

Twilight frowned, shifting her gaze away from Peter shamefully as her face continued to burn. "It's far too revealing for my taste. I don't know how I let Patricia talk me into wearing it." Struggling to keep her gaze raised, Twilight forced herself to hold eye contact with her husband. "So… what do you think? Do I look ridiculous?"

Peter blinked at the question, chuckling. Twilight remained as modest as the day when they first met. A librarian at heart, she was reclusive, only showing what lied underneath to the ones she trusted and loved the most. With a pair of decorative flowers pinned over her ears courtesy of Mayday, Peter soon found himself staring at his wife's beautiful form. A perfect combination of athleticism and voluptuousness, the young man could only smile. It made sense that Twilight was the only one his eyes were for to this day, even after being together for nearly a decade. Even now, she found new ways to fill his heart with warmth.

Peter shook his head, closing the gap between himself and his wife. "Ridiculous? No way. You're beautiful." He leaned forward, capturing Twilight's lips in his own. The pair held their kiss for a few seconds, earning a soft set of giggles from their son. They eventually parted, yielding to their need for oxygen. Peter continued to grin, unable to contain the blush burning in his cheeks. "You have to know by now that I can't contain myself around you."

Twilight smiled, leaning closer until her mouth brushed against Peter's cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart." She arched a brow, returning the young man's previous favor and pinching his backside playfully. Twilight giggled triumphantly. "I guess that's why I decided to wear this thing. Your reaction is priceless."

"The princess isn't as innocent as everyone says," Peter grinned, eyeing the woman's attire carefully. "I've known that all along, but nobody believes me."

Twilight smiled, lifting Ben from the pool before placing him at the edge. "I think it's safe to say that you're responsible for said corruption. I mean, you _are_ my first and only."

"True enough. I can't deny that, and I'm quite happy that we've come this far," Peter chuckled and shrugged in a mock defeated fashion. He edged closer to the woman, holding a hand over his mouth. "Speaking of which, can you please wear that bikini tonight? It'll be for… scientific purposes."

Twilight could only smirk contently at the question. "You're bad."

Peter grinned. "You should know."

She brushed a hand affectionately against her husband's cheek. "I do, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love that about you." Pausing, as if contemplating her answer, Twilight's smile widened. "Sure. I'll wear this tonight. But only because you asked me so nicely."

The couple stood comfortably, exchanging pleasantries while taking turns to play with their son. Peter continued to alternate his gaze between his family and the house. Zecora's outburst played through his mind endlessly as minutes passed. Soon, he held a furrowed brow, frowning as he sank into a deep trance.

Twilight poked the young man's side, causing him to glance in her direction with a widened gaze. "What's on your mind?"

Peter scratched the back of his head. "It's Zecora. She was acting really weird earlier. I've never seen her act so nervous before. Heck, she stopped rhyming. How weird is _that_?"

"Very weird. That's not like her at all. You should go talk to her, honey," Twilight declared, tilting her head to the side. The woman placed a hand over her husband's shoulder. "If there's anyone that can find out what's wrong, it's you. It's a natural gift you have. You got Trixie to open up to us. You're Princess Luna's best friend. You helped form a declaration of peace between the changelings and Equestria. You even got Sonata to join us and leave Discord's group." The princess smiled. "Zecora's told me how good you've been to her over the years. She's reserved, but I can tell that she trusts you more than anyone else here."

Peter blinked, pointing a thumb at the house. "So, talk to her?"

"Talk to her," Twilight lightly affirmed, spinning Peter around before playfully smacking his butt.

Peter glanced at the princess from the corner of his eye, smirking. He heeded his wife's advice, walking towards the house while sliding a shirt over his head. "You really are the only one for me, babe."

* * *

Zecora paced around the bedroom restlessly, pausing occasionally, only to lie on her bed and attempt to sleep, to no avail. Shades of her past had resurfaced, plaguing the woman's mind with a haunting quality. The absence of her entire group did not help matters. She spent a majority of her life in solitude, having learned to deal with matters on her own, but this was different, her swelling trepidation fracturing her thoughts. Images of that day refused to stop playing back in her mind, filling Zecora with anxiety and grief.

She forced herself from the comfort that the bed provided and walked towards the window. Placing a trembling hand against the window, Zecora could only stare at the sight of the pristine water and her friends playing so casually within. The inside of her chest tightened while her heart rate quickened. Reasons flew through her mind and pulled in separate directions: on why she should join her friends and why doing so would be a waste of time.

Zecora's eyes widened as a soft set of knocks at the door reached her ears. She let out a low sigh, hoping to avoid a conversation, but it was inevitable due to her initial outburst. With heavy shoulders, Zecora walked across the room and opened the door. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene. However, elation filled the woman's being, evident by the relieved sigh that escaped from her mouth. Only one individual was present, and it was perhaps her most trustworthy friend, Peter Parker. Without saying a word, she motioned a hand for the young man to enter her room. Once both were inside, Zecora locked the door and sealed it shut, taking a seat on the edge of the bed soon afterward.

Zecora shook her head, holding a saddened gaze. "I'm sorry."

Peter pulled up a small chair and turned it backwards before taking a seat, facing Zecora. "You don't have to apologize. We all have our moments. It's just weird that it came from _you_."

Zecora narrowed her gaze, frowning. "Are you here to patronize or coddle me?"

"Neither," Peter calmly retorted in spite of the woman's cold tone. He held a humorless smile. "I'm here to find out what's wrong. If it leads to coddling, I'm okay with that as long as it helps you."

Glancing off to the side, Zecora shamefully grimaced. "It's nothing that I can't handle on my own."

Peter closed his eyes and huffed. "Usually, I would listen to that, especially since it's coming from you, but I can't quite do that this time. Someone really wise once told me that true strength lies in the willingness to ask your friends for help." He soon nodded, holding a thumbs up. "The only reason I've learned to fight without relying on my Spider Sense is because you and the others went out of your way to help me. If you let me, I can help you, too."

Zecora offered no immediate response, staring somberly at the window across the room. Images of that day long ago continued to haunt the woman. It was of a life left in the shadows, never to see the light of day ever again. Zecora chided herself for lacking the strength to come to terms with her past.

Peter lowered his brow in thought. "From what I saw outside, you're afraid of the water."

Zecora's eyes widened at the accusation, and her heart skipped a beat. She glared at the young man, unaware of the pink tint glowing in her cheeks. Her usually firm demeanor faltered. "I-I'm not afraid of the water!"

Peter's lips curled into a knowing smile as his hazel gaze narrowed on the woman. "Liar! It's all over your face! Holy cow. You really can't swim." He scratched the underside of his jaw and glanced skyward. "It makes sense the more I think about it. Not once have I ever seen you go swimming. Every time you were near the lake or river, you used magic to walk across it."

"I _can_ swim!" Zecora exclaimed, a defensive tone filling her voice.

Peter smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Why are you trying to act tough? Why do most of the women in my life try to do that? I'm not opposed to hearing what's on your mind, you know. It's better to let your feelings out than to bottle them up. You taught me that a long time ago." Peter folded his arms, arching a brow. "Do I have to make you take your own truth serum?"

Zecora inhaled sharply, holding a widened gaze. Peter Parker was truly a dense individual, but his instincts were sharp, leading him down the right path. Nostalgia of their first meeting set in, when guilt had wrought Peter to a low point. Zecora felt obligated to help him out of kindness, not wanting the one who saved her from a hydra to spend his life in sorrow. Ironically, their roles were reversed ten years later, with Peter attempting to exorcise Zecora of her personal demons. Pursing her lips, the woman let out a defeated sigh. Peter willingly trusted her with his dark secrets years ago. As a dear friend, she owed him equal trust.

"It happened years ago while I was just a young adolescent," Zecora whispered, her eyes softening. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat into her palm. "I was leaving my village and heading towards Ponyville. I traveled through the sea on a small boat. One night, there was a storm, and it was during the last days of winter."

Peter blinked, holding a widened gaze as well as his silence.

Zecora's fingers clutched at her knees, tightening. "The waves were so strong that night. I fell overboard and couldn't make it back to my boat. The water was so cold. I only remember freezing and suffocating before I blacked out. I should have drowned, but I woke up on shore. Whether it was by accident or fate, I was washed on shore by the same storm that nearly killed me." Shivering involuntarily, Zecora bit down on her lip and frowned. "Years have passed, and I still shudder at it, sinking while my vision blurs and lungs ache."

Peter winced. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear that, Zecora. I had no idea you had such a big reason for your fear. Everyone's afraid of something. That's perfectly natural." He reached out and placed a hand over her shoulder. "I guess even the master has things she needs to study."

"There's nothing natural about this. It's embarrassing," Zecora whispered, her gaze shamefully lowering to the ground.

Peter gently squeezed the woman's shoulder, earning her gaze. "There's nothing embarrassing about it. We can keep this between us if that's what you want. As long as I'm around, I won't let you sink. You sit on my back, and I'll keep you afloat." He gave a warm smile, winking. "I'm a pretty good swimmer."

Zecora's eyes softened before she gently nodded. Managing to return the young man's smile with genuine warmth, the woman walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Peter. That's…" she trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn. "That's really sweet."

Peter grinned, returning the woman's embrace. He awkwardly placed his hands over her hips, causing Zecora to instinctively tighten her hold. "Don't worry about it, Zecora. That's what friends are for." They remained as such for several seconds, holding each other firmly yet gently. Peter's eyes widened as an idea came to mind. "I have a suggestion, though. Since you're teaching me martial arts, how about I teach you how to swim? That's only fair."

The woman hesitantly parted, brushing a hand through her short black hair. "I don't know, Peter. What if I fail?"

"You won't," Peter simply declared, taking a hold of the woman's hand.

Zecora blinked, feeling - among many things - warmth and trepidation. However, this was not fear. She hesitantly smiled, leaning on the young man's words. "Why is that?"

Peter's smile widened until teeth showed. "Because I'll be there with you the whole way. Now, did you have a bikini your size?"

His voice was comforting, channeling a sense of ease into the woman. Zecora nodded, pointing at the black pieces of swimwear and its white dry cloth resting on the dresser. "Y-Yes. Why?"

* * *

"Zecora, you ready?" Peter lightly questioned, resting an arm over the woman's shoulder.

She sighed as her gaze shifted away from the serene settings around her, namely the beams of light filtering through the forest, and turned to the young man standing beside her with a soft yet reassuring smile on his face.

"No," she said somberly, leaning the side of her head against his shoulder.

Here they were for their first swimming lesson, and her stomach turned in anticipation. Zecora was a confident, skilled herbalist and shaman, but she couldn't swim, daring not to even step foot in shallow water unless it was absolutely necessary. She could not help but still feel shamed by it. Despite her impressive athleticism, swimming had never been a priority in her life, not after the accident. Zecora always used her staff to traverse small rivers, resorting to magic should the water be deeper than her actual height. This certainly explained why the mare preferred to live away from the river in the Everfree Forest and stay drier than a funeral drum.

It was only a matter of time before somepony would make her learn the art of swimming, however. At first, she couldn't even place her foot in the water without almost falling into a panic. After nearly thirty minutes, Zecora managed to get over the first step and prepared to take the next. It was horribly ironic. Zecora was a teacher to Peter currently, helping him learn martial arts, but she was no different from a filly learning to walk for the first time.

Peter gently took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. Zecora felt a shiver run up her spine as she nodded. Her icy blue eyes stayed on the ground before they shut tight. They walked slowly, proceeding with caution, but a whimper escaped from her mouth when she felt a cold, yet familiar substance brush against her delicately smooth skin. Zecora chided herself. She could levitate water to compensate for her inability to swim, yet she was still helpless, her body paralyzed with trepidation. She suppressed those memories from surfacing, not wanting to lose her progress. Her grip tightened, causing Peter to pull her closer until her head rested against his solid chest.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want," Peter whispered, feeling the woman shiver profusely.

Zecora shook her head, trying her best to maintain her composure as the water reached her chest. "I'm okay." Zecora failed to speak in rhyme still, a sign that her nervousness remained intact. She shook her head. "Let us… proceed."

The water level rose to her neck, and Zecora felt her nerve slipping away. She pulled her hands away from Peter's grasp, throwing them around his neck. Her whimpers grew in volume, but he stood firm before placing his hands over her hips. Her body continued to shiver involuntarily, and he held her slender frame close in hopes of calming her down.

Peter nodded supportively. "You're doing fine. Just a little further, okay?"

Quick and shallow breaths began to escape the woman as they progressed to the middle of the lake. Her fear grew, and her grip on Peter tightened. The water rippled in her panic, and only worsened when her body trembled terribly. Tears poured from her eyes. She began to hyperventilate, forcing Peter to turn around and pull Zecora onto his back.

"That's enough. You did just fine. I'm taking you back to dry land now," he whispered.

Zecora wrapped her arms around his neck again, unaware her grip had tightened immensely from the first time. Peter shifted his head about to ensure his oxygen intake remained open, but he turned, giving the woman a reassuring smile. The second his foot reached dry land, Zecora fell from his grasp to a kneeling position. She groaned as she wiped her face clean with her hand. Peter knelt down, placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, and pulled her up, revealing her blush and her bloodshot eyes.

Her eyes rolled to the side. "That was embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." He placed his hands onto her shoulders and patted them gently. "This is gonna take time, but you did great for your first try."

Her cheeks turned beet red and felt as warm as the flames of the sun. Peter then turned to retrieve a towel from a nearby bag. Zecora's eyes widened slightly once he placed the cloth over her shoulders. A sweet smile formed on her face as she brushed the back of her hand against the young man's cheek. Peter grinned at the hint of contact, unaware his face resembled the shade of a tomato.

Zecora let out a defeated sigh. "Thank you, but I'm not too eager to try again anytime soon. Perhaps we can try again on another afternoon?"

"It's okay," Peter grinned. He stood, offering Zecora his hand. The woman accepted the gesture, allowing the young man to help her to a standing position. "You go at the pace you're comfortable with. I'm here to help you through it." He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Besides, it sounds like you're getting your confidence back. I mean, you _are_ rhyming again. Speaking of which, why _do_ you rhyme all of the time? I can't believe I haven't asked until now."

Zecora raised a finger. "Tradition and custom are important to zebra folk. It would be wise to remember that it's no joke."

Peter shrugged, chuckling. "Tradition. That sounds reasonable enough."

They had been friends for little over a decade, and Zecora had already learned so much from Peter. His energetic nature and positive demeanor gave her the incentive to keep up with his unending pursuits, whether it was a part of their morning training exercises, walks through the woods, or swimming. Though she smiled just as much as Peter, his grin sent chills through her body and gave her a sense of earnest happiness.

His enthusiasm was his greatest trait in her eyes, even trumping his magnificent strength. Peter offered to give her swimming lessons just a couple of hours ago, and despite her immense trepidation, he remained positive, not even giving a hint of negative criticism. He was wonderful, and she further understood the bond they formed in the Web of Life. Even though she tried to keep her insecurities to herself, Zecora opened up to Peter more than anyone else in the world. She felt naïve for it, but she felt no shame at the same time.

Peter was strong, more so than most could imagine, but it was not his physical strength Zecora admired. It was his determined spiritual strength that surpassed her expectations. No matter the odds, Peter met them with confidence, and Zecora wished to mirror his actions, though rather not as recklessly. After all, that bull-headed nature resulted in countless injuries, most of which she had to tend to. A coy smile formed on the woman's face. She'd follow his example, gently, while guiding him to a safer route. They would grow stronger through helping each other, and Zecora looked forward to the road ahead.

"You sure you don't wanna try again? Wanna head back?" he whispered into her ear.

Zecora reached out, shaking her head before running her hand through his drenched hair. "Not yet. I think I have one more try in me." She paused, rubbing the towel over her own head. Zecora winked playfully at the young man, holding a warm smile. Beads of water streamed over her voluptuous form. "Once we've finished, let's have some tea. I'd like it to be just us. There's much we must discuss."

Peter nodded, grinning. "Sounds good to me. We can talk over a movie."

Tossing the towel to the side, Zecora inhaled deeply before sighing. That same moment, she slid her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his collarbone, holding a firm yet wary gaze on the river. "I'm ready."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	35. Dazzling Appetite

_**Chapter Thirty-Five "Dazzling Appetite"**_

The evening sun slowly began to set, falling into the horizon. Every member of the Parker/Sparkle family stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. At the start of her relationship with Peter, Twilight's cooking skills left a lot to be desired, being practically nonexistent. As a pony who spent more time reading and studying, she never had a reason to learn. Ironically, something changed when Applejack told her friend that the quickest way to a stallion's heart is through his stomach.

Ever since then, Twilight wanted to learn how to cook for her special somepony. However, she was far too creative for her own good, often trying recipes and unusual formulas in the desperate attempt to reach a breakthrough. After an incident involving a spicy cake, Aunt May took Twilight under her wing to teach her the culinary arts. After many incidents of trial-and-error, the princess became a competent cook, improving dramatically over the years as her children came into her life.

Twilight nodded inwardly, learning firsthand over the years that cooking for her family was just part of what being a wife and mother was about. She stood over the stove with a white apron. She stirred a wooden spoon through the savory, liquid substance in the nearest pot, smiling at the progress her vegetable soup was showing. She glanced to the side, giggling as her daughter offered a salt shaker to her.

Using her magic, Twilight retrieved the item and levitated it over the soup. Mayday held her hands over the salt shaker, playfully sticking her tongue out while she pretended to hold it in place. Twilight could only giggle at the sight, smiling cheerfully. The woman flicked her wrist, causing particles of magical energy to emit from her daughter's hands. Narrowing her gaze, Mayday continued to play with the salt shaker, enjoying the special effect her mother gave.

Twilight shifted her gaze behind her position, grinning upon spotting Peter and Ben. The baby sat in his special chair, holding a bemused glare as his father attempted to feed him a spoonful of peas, to no avail. The debate lasted minutes, mirroring the event of the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. Peter scooted the plastic tray closer to Ben, only for the baby to push it away and coo defiantly. Before long, Ben took hold of his binky and placed it in his mouth.

"Don't back sass me!" Peter sternly declared, raising a finger inches away from Ben's nose before easing the plate back towards him. "A growing boy has to eat his vegetables!"

"Ah-Goo!" Ben gurgled incoherently through his binky, waving his arms about defensively.

"Don't you wanna grow up all big and strong like your dad?" Peter chuckled, stepping back before flexing his arm.

An awkward silence fell between the two. With a blank stare, Ben pushed the tray over the edge of his seat. Peter's eyes widened before he extended his hand, firing a strand of webbing onto the plate. He pulled the item upright into his grasp, preventing any of its contents from falling to the ground. Twilight could only laugh inwardly as she watched all three members of her family from the corner of her eye. Such a wild spectacle was normal, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the cosmos.

Peter laughed triumphantly, spinning the plate over the tip of his finger. "Ha! And your mother said I wouldn't need my web-shooters this time!"

Ben raised his hands and cooed angrily, as if upset that his father foiled his plan. A sparkle of energy glowed from the baby's tiny fingers, dissipating before enveloping the tray. Suddenly, the plate faded from sight and materialized directly above Peter's head. The tray bounced off the young man's cranium, and the peas spilled into his hair, sticking. Ben laughed playfully and clapped feverishly as an exasperated glare formed in his father's eyes.

With a defeated sigh, Peter grabbed a towel and rubbed it over his head in an attempt to free the food from his unkempt hair. "It's only cute when you do that to your Aunt Trixie. We've talked about this."

"Are you giving Daddy a hard time, sweetie?" Twilight questioned as she raised a glowing hand, prompting every lid to close over their respective pot.

Wiping the sweat from her brow with a cloth, the young princess giggled as she approached her husband and son. Upon receiving an excited squeak from the baby, Twilight used her magic to retrieve a second small tray of peas from the kitchen counter. She scooped one of the green peas into her spoon before guiding it into her mouth. The woman hummed in delight after swallowing the tiny piece of food. She repeated the action until Ben's mouth fell agape with a small drool strand hanging from his lip.

Twilight offered the baby a pea, smiling once he ate the treat without hesitation and gave a pleased cooed. "See? They're not as bad as you thought."

Peter watched Ben pick through the peas, eating them slowly yet surely. He gave Twilight an affirming nod. "It's a good thing that you already wear a cape in your spare time, because you're clearly Supermom."

Twilight giggled sheepishly, unable to hide the pink tint blooming in her cheeks. She lightly tapped Peter's hand away. "Oh, stop it."

Mayday grinned, tugging at her father's sleeve. "Mom's pretty amazing, but you're okay, too, Daddy."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Peter sarcastically murmured, earning soft laughter from the child.

Just as Twilight took a seat at the table, Peter filled a glass with iced water before offering it to his wife. The princess accepted the item with a warm smile. While she downed the drink, Peter set the table up accordingly, placing plates with silverware in front of each chair. Sonata awkwardly staggered into the kitchen, pausing to lean her shoulder against the wall. Large bags formed underneath her large violet eyes, showing her exhaustion.

Beads of sweat fell from her forehead, and her fair skin was paler than usual, as if her blood had run cold. However, in spite of this, Sonata held a small smile before walking towards the stove. She inhaled the sweet scent induced within the fumes before shuddering involuntarily. As if on cue, the siren's stomach growled, causing her to clutch at her aching midsection.

"It smells great," Sonata whispered, her voice dry and gravelly. She winced, clutching again at her tightening stomach. "When will it be ready? I'm starving."

Twilight glanced to the side across the room, settling her gaze on the clock perched above the door. "Everything will be ready in a few minutes." Folding her arms, Twilight furrowed her brow. "I don't think I've ever seen someone eat as much as you and not gain a pound. It's truly unusual. I'd first believed it was because of a high metabolism, but you far exceed that logic."

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I'm just happy that dinner's almost ready," Sonata weakly cheered, turning away from the stove. She placed a closed hand over her mouth before coughing roughly.

Peter arched a brow at the siren, carefully approaching once her coughing ceased. "Are you okay, Sonata? You've been kind of out of it lately." He placed a hand over her forehead, narrowing his gaze upon feeling her burning temperature. Sonata's eyelids grew heavy, but she shook her head, forcing herself awake once Peter ran his hand over her forearm. The young man's frown deepened. "What's going on? You have cold sweats, and you're running a fever."

Sonata lightly chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, unaware her legs trembled under her own weight. "It's nothing, silly. I'm just… hungry."

Suddenly, Sonata's eyes glazed over. Like a small tree at the mercy of both wind and gravity, the siren fell to the side in a heap, collapsing. Peter's eyes widened as he reached out, managing to capture Sonata in his arms before she could hit the ground. Mayday shrieked at the sight, throwing both hands over her mouth while Twilight rushed to console her daughter.

"Sonata!" Peter called out, receiving no response. The young man held two of his fingers against the underside of her jaw, searching for a pulse. His eyes widened at an alarming realization. "Her pulse is faint… and dropping."

 **-u-**

Back in the realm of Equestria, Adagio stood in the dark depths of a cave. The Plunder Vines continued to hold everypony in place with vice-like grips. All of the captives had slipped into comas with the exception of one. Princess Celestia murmured lowly in the vine's hold, her eyes glazed over. Adagio narrowed her gaze on the alicorn, shuddering involuntarily as dark energies spiraled into her being. She had achieved her vengeance, avenging the siren race, but there was something amiss, leaving Adagio with an empty feeling, despite her clear victory.

She quietly left the confines of the cave and made it outside, passing by dozens of thestrals before coming to a stop. "Where is Aria? She should've come back by now." Adagio paced in place, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. "She's run off before, but she's never been gone for _this_ long. Just what _is_ she doing?"

Discord materialized into existence within the cave, hoof-lengths away from the Plunder Vines' captives. The draconequus folded his arms. "That accursed girl is making things more difficult than I would like." He narrowed his crimson gaze. "I've had enough. Hopefully, my favors are ready by now."

Adagio turned upon noticing every thestral in the immediate area glance in the direction of the vines. She inhaled sharply at the sight of Discord, running to the draconequus. "Discord!"

Discord's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He furrowed his brow once the siren had reached his side. "Oh, Adagio. I'm surprised to see you're still here. What can I do for you?"

Adagio furrowed her brow. "Where's Aria? I know you keep tabs on all of us."

"Usually, yes, but Aria made it clear to me that she wanted nothing else to do with our arrangement. Seeing as she had fulfilled enough of her side of the bargain, I saw no further need to hold or observe her," Discord stated, nodding. "Surely, you realized that's why I recruited Blueblood and Starlight Glimmer?"

Adagio's eyes widened. "So, you talked to her? Do you remember where she was heading?"

Discord furrowed his brow in thought, humming before pointing skyward. "Ah! I do believe she was heading towards that old lake of hers at that time. Perhaps you should try there?"

Simply nodding, Adagio raced out of the cave. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that place sooner?!" A pair of magical wings sprouted from her back, allowing the siren to take flight.

Discord watched Adagio vanish into the horizon, pulling at his goatee with a talon. "Well, I'd better move on with my plan. I can't let Eris roam about freely." Suddenly, the draconequus vanished from sight in a burst of light.

* * *

Back on Earth, Zecora stood over Sonata's sleeping form. She placed a warm cloth over her forehead. As the woman directed her attention to a nearby bowl, stirring the herbs together, Peter watched the scene with a furrowed brow. He stepped out of the bedroom, holding a bleak expression. Twilight immediately met her husband, taking hold of his hand. Patricia sat with Mayday, rubbing a hand over the child's shoulder warmly. The rest of the group shifted their gazes in his direction.

"So… how is she?" Sunset questioned hesitantly, rubbing her forearm in unease.

Peter folded his arms, glancing off to the side sadly. "Zecora's doing the best she can, but Sonata's barely stable." He paused, scratching the side of his head as if debating his next words carefully. "At this rate, she won't make it through the night."

Julia furrowed her brow, frowning. "What's wrong, exactly? Sonata seemed fine yesterday."

Biting down on his lip, Peter shook his head. "Sonata's body is shutting down. From the symptoms I gathered, she's starving. She's been starving for a while now."

Trixie raised a hand, holding a stern expression. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how is that even possible? Sonata ate more than all of us combined since we came to Earth. All of a sudden, you're telling us that she's dying of _starvation_?" Trixie folded her arms. "That seems highly unfeasible. The girl's practically a walking black hole."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, that's true. However, Sonata hasn't been eating the essentials."

Gwen arched a brow. "What do you mean? Are you sure it's not just her high metabolism?"

Twilight's eyes widened, smacking her forehead. "Oh! How could I forget?" She stepped in front of the others, holding her hands out to the side. "Sonata's a siren. She doesn't eat like the rest of us. For a siren to flourish, they need to feed off of negative emotions."

Patricia tilted her head to the side. " _Negative_ emotions? Wait. You mean she's like a changeling, but in reverse?"

Mayday nodded, raising a finger. "Yes. That's right. Anger. Jealousy. Envy. Sadness. Any of those are in someone, and Sonata can suck it up like a vacuum." The young girl scratched the back of her head. "That kind of stuff is everywhere. Even here. Why hasn't she eaten any of it?"

Peter blinked, alternating his gaze between the door and the others before shaking his head. "That idiot. She's doing that on purpose." Rubbing a hand over his chin, Peter frowned. "She's been avoiding negative emotions ever since those vines took hold of Twilight."

"But why? Do you realize how long that's been?" Trixie questioned, disbelief in her voice. "She has to have gone several weeks without a proper meal, so to speak."

Felicia huffed, tapping a finger against her forearm. "My question is why _did_ it take so long for her starvation to catch up with her?"

Mayday hummed, glancing skyward before leaning forward in her seat. "Maybe it was because of how much she ate? I mean, that's a lot of nutrients she tried to use as a substitute. That's probably why it took so long. She's been compensating with actual food."

"I think so, too, May," Peter lightly affirmed, nodding. "Ingesting everything only delayed the inevitable. For changelings and sirens, their genetic makeup can't survive without taking in their respective emotions. For Sonata, negative emotions are even more important than water is for ponies and humans."

Twilight frowned. "What should we do? We can't let Sonata die."

"We won't. I lost most of my research when the Treebrary was destroyed, but luckily, I managed to save everything onto a backup drive," Peter muttered, earning bewildered gazes from a majority of the group. He turned to face his daughter, extending an open hand. "Mayday. Could I see your iPod?"

The young girl arched a brow, stammering about before retrieving the device from her backpack. "Uh, this is a heck of time to listen to music, Daddy." She walked up to her father, placing the device in his hand. "Here you go, I guess."

Peter smiled sweetly. "Thanks, sweetie. It'll make sense in a second." He spun the device upright, inputting a few commands before furrowing his brow. The iPod's screen glowed brightly. "JARVIS. Activate."

The iPod hummed. " **Yes, Mister Parker. I take it you are well?** "

Peter chuckled. "Very well. Glad you're still intact."

Twilight inhaled sharply, leaning into Peter until she could see the lit screen. "JARVIS?!"

" **Hello, Mrs. Twilight** ," JARVIS politely greeted, earning a small smile from the princess.

Twilight faced her husband with a widened gaze. "How? I thought I left him in the Treebrary!"

Peter smirked. "You did. This is a duplicate of the original. When I made Mayday's iPod, I knew she would keep it safe. So, I installed a backup server of JARVIS into it. Whenever I conducted research, I saved everything into the main drive, and in turn, that sent a backup file to Mayday's iPod."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "Why didn't you ever tell me I had JARVIS in my iPod all this time?"

"That's because I only used that as backup. Considering this is an emergency, I had to make an exception," Peter coolly declared, pausing to open a few documents within the iPod. "Plus, I wanted it to be a surprise. Your mom loved that personal computer. I had Tony Stark make it for her, and it was only a few months older than you. While I'm here on Earth, I'm going to make her a new one to replace it."

This answer seemed to have satisfied the young girl, evident by her small smile. "Okay. I guess I can't get mad at you for that."

Twilight nodded, brushing a hand against her husband's cheek. "That's sweet, honey, but you can worry about that later. Right now, you need to focus on helping Sonata." Sobering, the princess pursed her lips. "So, what will you do?"

Peter narrowed his gaze, scrolling through the walls of text on the screen. "Sonata doesn't have much time. Like I said earlier, she has a few hours at most." He lifted his gaze. "I have comparison notes and formulas for the changelings and sirens. I think I found an alternative means for Sonata to feed. With a proper injection, we can reverse the polarities of her pylorus, duodenum, and the bypassed portion of her stomach to ingest positive emotional fluids instead of negative."

Trixie tilted her head with an irritated groan. "And in Equestrian, Peter?"

Gwen stood from her seat, raising a finger. "If he can find the right formula, he can make it so that Sonata can feed on _positive_ emotions and give her an injection."

Twilight furrowed her brow. "How long will that take, Peter?"

Peter frowned. "That's the bad news. On my own, it'll take weeks. However, I think I can do this in a few hours with help. It's fortunate that I have a trio of geniuses here when it comes to biology."

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Of course I'm in!" Patricia cheered, throwing a hand into the air eagerly.

Gwen's eyes widened before a knowing smile formed on her face. "Sounds good to me. Let's do it!"

Sunset arched a brow. "Okay. That's two. Biology was never my strong suit. Is he talking about you, Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head, holding a smile. "It's not _me_ , but you _are_ close."

Mayday beamed a smile, grabbing hold of her father's hand. "All right! Let's get started!"

* * *

Adagio glided through the sky, holding a concerned expression. She eventually reached the lake, landing gracefully mere hoof-lengths from the bank. The water held a luminous glow as tiny particles of energy sparkled across its surface. Adagio blinked at the sight, kneeling by the bank before running a hoof through the water.

"I knew the lake was magical, but I don't remember it emitting _this_ much energy before," Adagio whispered, staring intently at the water. She eventually freed her gaze from the lake and analyzed her surroundings. "There's no question that Aria's been here. She must've been crying into the lake again. That would explain why its energies are so strong right now. Where could she be now?"

Adagio continued to analyze her surroundings with a furrowed brow. Aria's disappearance wasn't what unsettled the siren. Rather, it was the length of her absence. Throughout the entire length of their relationship, Aria had always retreated occasionally when she needed space, either from Sonata's spontaneous nature or Adagio's admittedly overbearing attitude. However, she always came back in time, ranging from a few minutes to a couple of hours. This was the first time that Aria ventured off for a number of days.

Adagio bit down on her lip, shifting her gaze to the setting sun somberly. Her mind drew back memories of a time long ago.

 _It was just Adagio and Sonata, an unusual pair in its own right. They'd spent the entire month planning to take over Equestria, and that meant taking on Starswirl the Bearded. In their present states, Adagio strongly believed that they had a chance, but she wanted a little contingency. It couldn't be just any siren. It had to be one as powerful as them. After weeks of searching, they seemed to have found a valid candidate._

" _She's where now?" Adagio questioned, arching a brow._

 _Sonata turned to the lake. "There. She's very powerful. I tried to get her to come out, but she's too sad to do anything."_

 _Adagio scoffed, shifting her gaze to the lake. "Is that right?" The corner of her mouth curled into a fanged smile. "Let's see if we can change her mind."_

Suddenly, Adagio's eyes widened at a realization, and a cold chill ran down her spine. Removing the crimson gem around her neck, Adagio's equine body morphed to take the shape of her siren form. She dove into the lake, traveling to the bottom. Her mind raced, contemplating Aria's fate. The energies of the lake seeped into her scaly form, causing the siren to inhale sharply at the sensation.

While tranquil, the enchanted water also held a sense of deep anguish, seemingly reaching into Adagio as if it tried to draw out her own uncertainties. The almost alien sensation only served to strengthen her own anxiety as she swam deeper. After a brief journey, Adagio reached the bottom of the lake, her eyes widening at what was there waiting.

Still in her equine form, Aria floated with a glazed expression and tear-stained face. Small particles of energy broke away from her body and faded into the lake around her. Adagio quickly pulled the drifting mare to her. However, Aria's nearly crystallized form gave no protest, her vibrant mane floating seamlessly through the water behind her. Gently brushing a hoof against her friend's cheek, the siren received no response from the other mare's frozen gaze. Adagio inhaled sharply, her heart sinking at the evidence before her.

Aria… was dead.

 _Aria turned her back to the pair of sirens, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. "Look, I already told your friend that I'm not interested." She curled into a ball before lowering her head. "Just leave me alone already."_

 _Sonata's eyes softened. "You really just wanna sit down here by yourself? Won't you be lonely?"_

" _That's the idea," Aria bluntly replied, scoffing dismissively._

 _Adagio edged closer to Aria. "You_ could _do that, but I think you can do something far more productive with your life." Holding a coy smile, the siren chuckled. "You have all the power in the world, and you just want to waste away at the bottom of a lake? That's hardly fitting. You should join us. I have big plans for the three of us."_

 _Aria grumbled under her breath. "What makes you so sure I care? Why should I join you on your little crusade?"_

 _Adagio's smirk only widened. "Because I'm a very patient siren, and my friend here is very annoying. Whether it takes days, weeks, months, or years, we'll stay right here until you change your mind." Aria slammed her eyes shut, as if trying her best to ignore the pair. Adagio shrugged, sharing a glance with the blue siren. "Sonata. Why don't you tell Aria about the time we met?"_

 _Sonata nodded feverishly, giggling. "Oh! Yeah! That was fun! I met Adagio right after I ran away from Glacius! Do you know about Glacius? He's this big ice yeti. Pretty scary. Anyway, Adagio was, like, super grumpy. Have you seen her frown? Her eye does this funny twitch. It reminds me of this time I made her mad. I think it was just yesterday, actually. All I did was tell her a knock-knock joke. You want to hear it? It's a good one! Okay. Here goes! Knock knock!"_

Aria sat still, listening to Sonata ramble on. She had hoped the torment would end, but it only dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Unfortunately, only an hour had passed. Sonata's mouth continued to run with no signs of slowing down. Aria's head pulsed, as if threatening to explode. Adagio huffed, watching the sight with a knowing smile.

 _Oblivious, Sonata grinned. "That was a funny story, but I've got an even funnier one to tell you. It starts with-"_

" _All right, all right! Just shut up already!" Aria exclaimed, her exasperation evident in her face and twitching brow._

 _Sonata leaned closer to the siren, laughing. "Oh, hey! Your eye does that funny twitchy thing, too!"_

 _Aria forced herself from the ground, staring blankly at Sonata for several seconds before shifting her gaze to Adagio. "Fine. I'll come with you. I guess it's better than the alternative."_

 _Adagio nodded, shifting her gaze skyward. "Trust me. You won't be disappointed." She floated, prompting Sonata and Aria to follow. They breached the lake and took to the sky. Adagio's smile only widened. "Come on, you two. We have much to discuss."_

Adagio sobbed uncontrollably, collapsing after having accepted Aria's fate. As she weakly floated towards the lake's surface, her mind and heart raced, sinking to new depths. Sonata was lost due to her own weak will, and now, Aria had joined her, leaving Adagio alone. The siren race was on the very brink of extinction, as only one now remained. Adagio breached the water and crawled over the bank, releasing a high-pitched cry into the air as she held her friend's remains close.

Vibrational waves sent tremors throughout the forest, and they remained as firm through the rest of the night. The whole world could only listen to the the last siren's song. The siren continued to mourn for some time before a belated realization came to mind. Her eyes widening, Adagio levitated herself up from the shore and into the air. Taking a deep breath, the siren called out to the only one who could still save her friend.

" _Discord_!" Adagio howled, her voice echoing through the depths of the night.

The aforementioned draconequus appeared before her in a matter of seconds, garbed in full firefighter's attire. "Where's the fire!?" Discord called out, looking around the surrounding area before finding Adagio in her siren form. "Oh. Adagio. You're looking rather scaley today. Is there something…?" Discord trailed off as his gaze fell onto the being in the siren's grasp. "Good heavens."

Adagio grit her teeth and held Aria out to him. " _Do something_! _Save_ her!"

Discord furrowed his brow and snapped a talon. His choice of attire faded from sight, and Adagio reverted back to her equine form. With a wave of his paw, he gently brought Aria before him with his magic. Discord frowned, examining the deceased siren's remains for what felt like eons to the other siren. Before long, an uncharacteristically grim expression arose on his face.

Closing his eyes, Discord slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Adagio. But there's nothing that I can do for her."

"Nothing you can do?!" Adagio blurted out in a half laugh. "You're all powerful! You can _bend reality_! I know you can bring her back!" she stomped a hoof forward before making a wide sweeping arch with the other. "I'm not kidding around, Discord! Bring her back!"

Discord let out a deep sigh. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Adagio."

"Don't give me any more of that nonsense! _Princess Luna_ was able to bring Parker back when he died. You _honestly_ expect me to believe that a meer alicorn can accomplish this feat, but _you_ cannot?! " Adagio stomped a foreleg again before pointing her other right at him. "Bring Aria back, _now_!"

Discord frowned, folding his arms. "There were certain circumstances present at the time which allowed for that to have happened. For Peter, he had only been dead for a few minutes. His body was still intact, and his soul had not ascended." The draconequus closed his eyes and sighed. "Plus, death and rebirth act as a trade. Princess Luna gave a vast majority of her very essence to bring Peter back. She lost years of her life and reverted to a younger state as a result. Had she not possessed eons worth of life and alicorn magic, she would have most certainly perished from the exchange."

Adagio's eyes widened in hope at the information given. "There is still time for Aria, right?" she asked nervously, taking a step forward and bringing a hoof to her chest. "I have plenty of life essence and magic to spare. Use me."

Discord's eyes softened "Aria's soul has long since ascended to the great beyond." Gently lowering the mare in his magic to the ground, Discord took a step back. "Even if I could return her to this plane of existence, her body is no longer in any condition to support life. The abundance of magic within the lake's water had begun to crystalize it. To bring her back to such a state would be a fate worse than death." Sighing, the draconequus nodded. "I am truly sorry Adagio."

* * *

Several hours had passed, but for Adagio, it felt as if an eternity had crawled by. She stood in front of a pair of tombstones, holding a bleak expression. "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd appreciate being buried next to… him." She shifted her gaze to the grave next to Aria's. "Take care of her, okay? You'll do a better job than me."

Discord materialized into existence behind the siren, folding his arms. His ears lowered shamefully as a saddened expression formed on his face. "How are you feeling, Adagio?"

"I'm fine, considering." She gritted her teeth, glaring at the draconequus. "It's laughably ironic. You can literally bend reality to your will, but you can't do something as simple as revitalization."

Discord shook his head. "I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. I am hardly skilled in repairing and healing. I healed Parker's leg once, and that took a major toll on me. I was actually lucky that I didn't misplace his leg." The draconequus sobered, frowning. "Trust me. If I had the ability to bring Aria back, I would without question."

Slow to respond, Adagio blinked before returning her gaze to the grave. "Well… Thanks for helping me with the burial." She brushed a hoof over the words inscribed on the stone. They read, ' _Here lies Aria, a siren with a heart most could only dream to have'_. Adagio smiled at the sight, sharing a nod with Discord. "This was really thoughtful of you. It's simple, but that's exactly how Aria was. It's… fitting."

"Don't mention it. I only wish I could have prevented this. Had I known that Aria was this saddened…" Discord murmured, trailing off.

Adagio scoffed. "She's always been like that. Well, at least she won't suffer anymore." The siren walked off, approaching the path in the forest. "Let me know if you need me. I'll be by the lake. I just need some space for a while." She sniffled, choking back a sob before straightening her posture. "It's going to rain today."

Discord frowned, nodding. He shifted his gaze skyward as a lone tear streamed down his cheek. "Yes. Yes, it is." As Adagio knelt by the lake's bank, the draconequus faded from sight and materialized within the reaches of the astral plane. He wiped his tear away, sighing. "Is this what Eris meant? Am I truly taking things too far?" Discord's face stiffened as a glare surfaced before he vanished once more.. "No! I will put an end to this game, _now_."

* * *

In the countryside, the moon was perched in the midst of the dark sky. Sonata's eyes weakly fluttered open, slamming shut once the ceiling light reached them. The siren used her hand to block out the light. However, her vision soon cleared, allowing Sonata to catch a glimpse of what awaited her. The siren's eyes widened upon spotting all of her friends smiling at her. She attempted to move, only to immediately cease her actions once a bolt of pain rushed through her arm. Sonata glanced down, finding a bandage tightly wrapped around her left bicep.

"Everyone? What happened?" Sonata weakly questioned, rubbing at her sore limb.

Sunset smiled, placing a hand over the siren's shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare. You collapsed in the kitchen."

Patricia folded her arms, stopping one inches from the siren's bed. "How're you feeling?"

Sonata blinked, furrowing her brow deep in thought. "Not too well. I feel lightheaded, and I'm really hungry. I don't know why. I just feel strange."

Mayday climbed onto the bed. "Really? Well, let's see if we can fix that."

Before the siren could react, Mayday wrapped her arms around her neck in a warm embrace. Sonata readied to return the gesture in full, but she inhaled sharply as a new sensation sent a warm shiver up her spine. The siren's body emitted a small light as particles of bright yellow energy seeped into her body. Color returned to her pale skin, giving it a fair tone once more. Most of her physical ailments vanished as quickly as they had appeared, but above all, the empty feeling in her stomach was gone. Mayday tightened her hold, sending yet another warm wave channeling through the siren.

Shivering involuntarily, Sonata held a baffled expression. "What… just happened?"

Mayday smiled brightly, giving a thumbs up to Patricia. "Looks like the experiment was a success!"

Sonata's mouth fell agape. "What are you talking about?"

Peter walked into the room, holding a small syringe with a substance within. He removed its needle and gave the item to Gwen. "You nearly starved to death, Sonata. You went so long without eating any negative emotions that it almost killed you. At the rate you were going, you wouldn't have made it past this hour."

Gwen secured the vaccination within a metallic case, where eight more syringes rested. "Peter saved a lot of notes about your biology. Ever since the whole vine incident, he had been working on creating an alternative mean for you to feed in his spare time." She smiled, playfully punching the young man's shoulder. "He came close, but he was missing a couple of key ingredients and formulas. He just needed a woman's touch to help figure out what was missing."

Patricia nodded, walking across the room before resting her forearm against Peter's shoulder. "Well, with all four of us brainstorming, we found out a way to remove your need to feed on negative emotions." Brushing a hand through her short hair, Patricia winked at the siren. "Now, you can feed on positive emotions. With a couple more injections, the change will be permanent. It'll be lot easier for you to keep yourself fed."

Sonata's lips quivered. She placed a hand over her mouth, choking back a sob. The siren brushed a hand over her eyes, sniffling. Sunset rubbed a hand over Sonata's shoulder affectionately, and Mayday embraced her once more. A pair of waves rushed into the siren. That feeling of old had steadily collapsed. Eons of having to cause misery to those around her just to feed were about to become a thing of the past.

The strength in her body returned, and Sonata only wanted to do one thing. The siren politely broke away from Sunset and Mayday, sliding from the side of the bed. Faster than Peter could react, Sonata jumped into his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably, burying her face into his chest. Peter simply smiled, patting the top of the siren's head. That warm sensation threatened to consume Sonata as a hint of light glowed from her body.

Sonata only tightened her hold, shuddering. "You _really_ kept your promise!" She parted from the young man, holding a tear-stained smile. "Wow! Thank you so much, Peter!"

Peter nodded, chuckling as he shared a glance with Gwen, Patricia, and Mayday before settling his gaze on the siren. "I like to keep my promises, and I couldn't have done it without the girls." Grinning until he showed teeth, Peter held a thumbs up. "Now, all we have to do is give your friends the same vaccination."

Sonata giggled uncontrollably, hopping in place. "Yeah! I'm so excited!" Everyone watched the siren run in circles, laughing lightly until she stopped by the window. Sonata bit down on her lip, smiling inwardly. "Aria! Adagio! We'll be back soon!"

* * *

Deep within the reaches of the astral plane, Discord sat in midair with a scowl as he watched over Earth. "I believe I let Eris' little charade carry on long enough. If I'm to have any hope of getting through, I'll have to wither her power, slowly yet surely."

A portal materialized behind the draconequus, allowing a pair of individuals garbed in crimson and black to walk next to him. Discord nodded, holding a smile. "Ah! I'm glad you made it! I'm glad you remembered our favor." He arched a brow at the second guest, a woman wearing identical clothing to the man by her side with a blonde ponytail extending from the back of her head. "Remember our deal, Deadpool. Just have fun and cause as much chaos as possible. I hope you and Wanda are up to the task."

Before Deadpool could hope to speak, Lady Deadpool pulled a large gun from her pocket and held it inches away from his head. "Remember our deals! I get to say the cliffhanger line this time, and I get to hug and/or grope my husbando!"

Raising his hands defensively, Deadpool simply nodded. "Sure! Sure! Make sure it's a good one, though. We want the readers to be anticipating our long-awaited return!" He waved his hands. "Now, hurry up! I want to see my potential waifu soon!"

" _Why_ _ **did**_ _it take the author so long to bring us back? You pretty much said that you would be in the sequel."_

" _He said the sequel. He just didn't say_ _ **which**_ _sequel! He got away on a technicality!"_

" _Is that what you call it? I just thought he didn't have a good spot to put us in!"_

" _Hmm. He wrote himself into a corner. That makes sense."_

Lady Deadpool cocked the gun, narrowing her gaze on her male counterpart. "Tell your voices to shush! I'm trying to think of a good one-liner to end the chapter on! Zip it!"

" _Oh, God. You're stalling. You can't think of anything."_

" _When do we think? Have you seen the inside of our head? It's a total rat's nest up here! I mean, if rats kept dildos and vibrators out in the open."_

" _Wait. Can we use sex jokes? We're not Rated-R, I think. We have to show some restraint. Do you want this cameo to be our last? This can turn into a PR nightmare."_

" _Fine. We'll behave. Bah. This will be as tame as a PG-13 Deadpool movie."_

" _Wait. Wasn't the last PG-13 movie with a Deadpool in it complete crap?"_

" _Ah, shit. You're right. Fuck it. Let's just be us. People like it when we're honest."_

Wanda's masked eyes widened before she raised a finger. "Oh, I got it!" Lowering into a defensive stance, Lady Deadpool held a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. "Dibs on the cute one!"

Deadpool mirrored his female counterpart's actions with a shrug. "Sloppy seconds."

Discord waved his glowing paw, causing the pair to vanish from sight in a burst of light. He directed his gaze to Earth. "Okay, Eris. Let's see how you handle this."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	36. The One With Deadpool

_**Chapter Thirty-Six "The One with Deadpool"**_

At the peak of noon, the skies were perfectly blue, allowing the sun to give light and warmth to the land below. Within the home, the entire Parker-Sparkle family sat at the living room table. Twilight quietly held a milk bottle in Ben's mouth, removing it once the baby seemed satisfied. The woman shifted her gaze to the side, settling on Peter as he wrote a plethora of notes and formulas into a small book with a simple green long-sleeve shirt that she gave him a couple days ago.

After saving Sonata, the young man wanted to document the key details of the vaccination for future reference and historic backing, having done the same before with the updated changeling feeding technique. Mayday stood next to her father with JARVIS in hand. She typed as fast as he wrote, documenting a backup file at his request. Twilight watched the pair with a grin. The more she watched Mayday grow, it became increasingly apparent that she was indeed their daughter, with her studious mindset and gifted intellect.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Twilight cheered, smiling brightly as she alternated her violet gaze between Peter and Mayday. Ben cooed sweetly, clapping eagerly. Twilight giggled before pulling the baby gently into her arms. "That's right, sweetie. Daddy and your sister did something amazing!"

Peter chuckled, shifting his gaze to the baby as he continued to write. "It was a team effort thing. I'm just glad we got the cure to Sonata in time. We cut it really close yesterday." The young man let out a relieved sigh, closing the book before retrieving a separate piece of paper holding a set of notes and formulas. After scrolling through the walls of text and numbers, Peter nodded. "Okay. That's everything documented regarding the cure for the sirens. We'll give that to Celestia once everything blows over."

Twilight shared a knowing glance with her husband. "That's a good idea. I'm sure Princess Celestia will put it in the Canterlot Archives for safekeeping, and we can hang on to our own copy, in case something happens."

Peter nodded before glancing to the side. "You get everything, Mayday?"

"Got it right here, Daddy," Mayday grinned, waving her iPod. Once she earned a content nod from her father, the young girl took ahold of the book and flipped through its pages. "I still can't believe that we actually did it! First, the changelings, and now, the sirens!" The young girl held the book open out to her younger brother, showing him a page. The baby reached out, placing his hands over the page while his parents watched with equally warm smiles. Mayday's bright grin was matched only by her yellow irises as she nodded feverishly. "Look out, Equestria! Team Parker-Sparkle is turning the tide!"

Peter glanced at his family, placing the end of the pen into his mouth. "Slow down, sweetie. You know how everyone's unique biology can lead to variable outcomes. Plus, we have no idea if Aria and Adagio will even want the vaccination. All we can do is hope that they're not difficult about it."

"Why would they be difficult about it?" Sonata questioned, peeking into the living room from the nearest door. She shared a smile with everyone at the table before taking a seat next to the young man. Sonata gently placed both hands over Peter's forearm and squeezed it affectionately. "That sounds silly. I mean, you actually found a cure for us! I can't thank you enough for that!"

Peter scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "It's nothing, Sonata. A promise is a promise, and that's what friends are for." The young man sobered, clearing his throat. "The reason I'm worried Aria and Adagio won't want the vaccination is because of how much of your biology it'll change. You three have fed on negative emotions your entire lives. With that gone, you lose a large part of what made you sirens in the first place."

Twilight frowned. "That's right. We know that it doesn't bother you, but how would your friends feel? Remapping your genome is a big deal, and it may take a long time to adjust to such a change."

Sonata tilted her head to the side and glanced towards the ceiling. "Well, I know Aria won't mind. Really, she probably won't even care about that. If anything, she'll think it's more convenient to eat now. I'm happy about the change. It was never a good feeling knowing that we had to hurt everyone just to feed." The siren folded her arms and glanced to the side. "I can't speak for Adagio though. Ever since you had that duel with Blueblood, she's been acting… differently."

Mayday leaned over her seat. "What do you mean?"

Sonata's eyes softened. "Adagio's not bad. She just had a really bad experience once, and she doesn't know how to trust anyone now. I think all of the negative emotions that Adagio's been feeding on has started to change her. 'You are what you eat,' basically." She faced Peter with a concerned gaze, pursing her lip. "Adagio's really stubborn, and I'm worried that she won't want to listen to us."

Peter placed a hand over Sonata's shoulder. "That's what tough love is for. I'm sure we'll get through to her."

As the siren and young man shared a smile, Gwen rushed into the room and pointed a thumb behind her position. "Hey! You've gotta see this!"

Wasting no time, everyone followed the blonde and reached the main living room. Those around watched the television sternly. At the center of the screen, a newscast followed a speeding car as it raced through the city streets. The camera zoomed in, revealing the driver and passenger. Deadpool sat in the driver's seat, raising a middle finger at the camera, and Lady Deadpool stuck her butt out of the passenger's window, whooping before pulling her tights down. Suddenly, the male mercenary retrieved a gun and shot the camera, causing static to fill the television screen.

Peter blinked, shaking his head. "Oh, no! _Please_ tell me that was a crazy cosplayer acting out their fantasy and not the real Deadpool."

Eris materialized into existence inches away from the television before pressing the power button, shutting off the electronic device. "I'm afraid it was. This is Discord's doing." She exhaled before folding her arms. "I know, because I recognize Lady Deadpool's essence."

Patricia's complexion paled as she smack the top of her forehead with a hand. "So, that _was_ Wanda!"

Blinking, Peter shared a glance with his female counterpart before a realization to mind. "Oh, that's right. We _do_ have the same heroes and villains. Their genders are just reversed." Slow to respond, Peter shivered involuntarily. "Deadpool as a chick? That _is_ a scary thought."

Twilight's brow lowered in thought. "Deadpool? Isn't that the eccentric loudmouth that we fought on Earth years ago? Why is he here? What's Discord trying to do?"

Eris scoffed, frowning. "He's spreading chaos. As you all know, I've broken many rules to help you. Discord's learned of my intentions, and he's not pleased in the slightest. This ruse is a means to wear me down." Eris raised a glowing hand, but the energy dissipated in a spark, earning a frustrated groan from the woman. "I should've known. I can't simply send Wade and Wanda back to their respective worlds. Discord's using his own power to keep _me_ from interfering. I'll need two of you to stop both Deadpools."

Sunset arched a brow. "Why just two of us? Wouldn't it be better if we all went?"

"No. I would not recommend that. There would be too much chaos in one area to contain. Besides, Discord may try something. I'll need the rest of you with me if that turns out to be the case," Eris declared, shaking her head. "I have to act as damage control. Whatever is destroyed, I can fix, but I need you to stop them first. I recommend Peter and Patricia, seeing as you all have a history. Hopefully, that can help minimize the damage."

Peter nodded. "Got it. Sure. I'll go. I've fought Deadpool before. I'll have an idea of what to expect. Plus, it'll be a good way to see if my training's paying off."

Patricia walked up next to the young man. "Wanda's nuttier than a fruitcake. If your Deadpool is anything like her, I'm going with you."

Peter smiled. "Sounds good. We'll watch each other's backs."

Patricia playfully punched her male counterpart's arm before rushing out of the room with a wink. "Just don't stare for too long."

Before the young man could react, Mayday rushed to his side before offering him his patented costume. As he rubbed the top of her head appreciatively, Twilight approached with a stern expression. "Be careful. Those two are unpredictable, and I _don't_ want to see you hospitalized again."

Peter leaned forward, planting a warm kiss on Twilight's cheek. "We'll be careful." He rushed out of the room, following Patricia's lead. "I have to change. We'll be back before you know it!"

As that transpired, Eris walked towards the nearest window and scowled. "You're willing to go this far, Discord? You're pathetic."

* * *

In the heart of the city, a blue sports car sped through the streets with half a dozen police vehicles on its trail. However, as the squad cars neared the getaway vehicle, Lady Deadpool stuck her upper body out of the passenger's window, with an automatic rifle in hand. Deadpool turned sharply, causing his vehicle to skid to a halt while facing the swarm of cop cars. Lady Deadpool's masked eyes narrowed as her male counterpart retrieved a sack of thumbtacks from the backseat. Suddenly, Deadpool loaded the bag into a large air gun before peeking out of the side window and shooting the item in the midst of the squadron vehicle patrol.

"We challenge you to a game of extreme billiards!" Lady Deadpool exclaimed, firing a shot from her rifle before the sack could reach the ground. The bullet pierced the item, causing it to explode. Thousands of thumbtacks sped out in countless directions, imbedding deep into the cars' bodies and tires. Every vehicle spun out of control as their tires were reduced to shreds of rubber, some careening off road while others flipped onto their sides. Lady Deadpool chuckled, eyeing the pile up with a masked smile. "I win."

" _I'm fairly sure billiards doesn't work that way."_

" _That's why we call it_ _ **extreme**_ _billiards!"_

Deadpool shifted his gaze about aimlessly. "Okay. You heard the man-goat. Let's make enough noise so that we'll get our fantastical gifts."

" _ **Why**_ _are we doing this exactly?"_

" _Because we need time to kill while they're making Deadpool 2. Our best buddy, Cable, is gonna be in it!"_

Deadpool nodded. "So until then, we'll hang out with our second best buddy in the whole wide world. It's been over three stories since we've seen him."

" _I've heard that his female counterpart is hot. I'd like to shoot her web."_

" _That doesn't make sense_ _ **any**_ _way you put it."_

Before either inner monologue could commence further, Lady Deadpool's masked eyes widened as they narrowed on two individuals approaching through the air on a pair of web strands. The female mercenary squealed, placing both hands over her cheeks. "Walloping websnappers! Now comes my husbando… and that bitch that looks like him!"

" _That's copyright infringement. Are you_ _ **trying**_ _to get sued?"_

" _We can always just drop our top. That usually gets everyone's attention."_

" _Don't. This story has enough rule thirty-four pictures as is. You drop your top, you'll get added to the frenzy. Well, you'd like that anyway. Just drive, shoot, and yodel for now."_

Deadpool slammed his foot on the accelerator, causing their car to speed off. Lady Deadpool sang in falsetto, aiming a machine gun skyward towards the spiders before opening fire. Spider-Man broke from his webbing, landing on the nearest rooftop. The barrage of bullets forced Spider-Woman to flip in the opposite direction, with her landing on a rooftop across the street from her male counterpart. Deadpool sharply turned into an alley, running over every trashcan in sight before they reached an empty street.

Wanda arched a brow at her male counterpart. "Do you think we lost them?

Deadpool nodded, waving a hand dismissively. "Of course we did, and I won't be comically proven otherwise!" Suddenly, Spider-Woman landed on the hood of their car, holding a blank gaze at the pair of mercenaries as they screeched in response. Deadpool slammed his foot on the accelerator once more. "My hubris foresaw this!"

Patricia held her ground, remaining perched on the hood of the car. "What are you two doing here?"

Lady Deadpool cleared her throat. "Oh. We were just taking in the sights and heading towards a little neighborhood called ' _None of Your Goddamned Business'_!"

Suddenly, the female mercenary pulled a shotgun from underneath her seat and aimed at Spider-Woman. She fired, destroying the windshield, but Patricia jumped high overhead, avoiding the spread of shrapnel. Spider-Woman landed on the top of the car. However, Lady Deadpool cocked her gun before opening fire right away through the car's ceiling. She shot repeatedly and rapidly, pausing once countless holes plagued the car's top.

Patricia's hand suddenly burst through the side window and punched Lady Deadpool's jaw before snatching her collar. Faster than the female mercenary could react, she was hurled outside. Deadpool watched the spectacle with a widened gaze, blinking obliviously. Spider-Man landed on the hood of the car in a squatting position. Both men just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, one blankly and the other bewildered.

"You know, I _should_ ask what you guys are doing," Spider-Man grumbled, clenching his fist.

Deadpool shrugged. "That'd be pointless. We'd just bicker like the married couple we are. How's your horse-wife doing by the way?"

Spider-Man flipped over the car, landing on the rear bumper before kicking the vehicle skyward. He shot out strands of webbing, netting the car in a net between two light poles. Spider-Man dusted his hands off. "My wife's fine. Thanks for asking."

Spider-Man's masked eyes widened as a high-pitched scream neared his position. He turned, only to find Lady Deadpool leaping through the air with her arms fully extended mere inches away. Too stunned and bewildered to react, Peter was tackled to the ground. When they came to a stop, Wanda was sprawled on the chest of a Spider-Man who was trying not to move too much, seeing as he was dizzy from hitting the back of his head against the concrete. Lady Deadpool took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the young man's chest before she snuggled against him.

"Hi there, lover boy! Did you miss your waifu?" Lady Deadpool hummed, wiggling her hips while grinding her pelvis against that of her captive.

Peter groaned, managing to lift his head slightly. "Can you get off of me, Rule Sixty-Three Deadpool? This position is a little provocative for my taste."

"That's the idea!" Wanda grinned. Her masked eyes widened once she felt something rise, but the female mercenary chuckled, intensifying her grinding streak. "Ha, I see you're a grower, not a shower."

Spider-Man gulped, feeling the woman's body temperature rise. "I need an adult?"

Lady Deadpool purred. "I _am_ an adult."

" _There's_ _ **another**_ _TeamFourStar reference. Anyway. Can someone_ _ **please**_ _stop this woman from molesting the main character further?"_

As if on cue, Patricia swung across the street on a strand of webbing, slamming both of her feet into Lady Deadpool's face with a fierce kick. Wanda pinwheeled across the air before landing on her feet. As she snapped her jaw back into place, Deadpool teleported by her side in a burst of energy. Peter pulled himself back to a standing position, groaning as a news helicopter hovered over their positions.

Lady Deadpool clapped her hands together and grinned gleefully, swaying her hips. "Oh, hey! Did they get that grinding on tape? I want to post it on my Instagram!"

" _Don't forget about your Pornhub channel!"_

Deadpool nodded. "I'd say we did our job well. Let's get back to the checkpoint. That means it's time for one of my favorite types of action scenes!" He placed a hand over Wanda's shoulder before the pair vanished from sight. They suddenly materialized several stories above the street, on the catwalk of a large building. Deadpool sang in falsetto before running away with his female counterpart following closely behind. "Time for a high-speed chase!"

Patricia quickly located the pair of mercenaries, pointing skyward. "We can't let them get away!"

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman each shot a strand of webbing onto the upper side of the building, both slingshotting skyward with enough force to land perfectly on the catwalk. They quickly closed the gap between themselves and the pair of mercenaries. Once a few feet apart, Patricia fired a strand of webbing at the duo. However, Lady Deadpool turned sharply, gripping the back of her male counterpart's collar before diving off the side of the building. They vanished from sight, appearing across the street on the floor of an abandoned building.

Peter and Patricia leaped, soaring gracefully through the air. They rolled upright upon landing, never losing momentum as they continued their chase. The pair of mercenaries neared an edge, with Lady Deadpool throwing a grenade behind her position before leaping off the floor. Deadpool followed suit, retrieving his handgun and firing the explosive. Patricia skidded to a halt, inhaling sharply as the grenade detonated. Fortunately, Peter shot a strand of webbing onto her back, yanking her into his waiting arms before he spun behind a stone column.

The force of the explosion dissipated, and the flames slowly died out around them. Both spiders gave each other a knowing glance, racing around the corner and towards the edge. They paused upon spotting the pair of mercenaries standing on a rooftop above their already staggering height. Civilians gathered at the streets below, no doubt after hearing the explosion. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman jumped high into the air, launching strands of webbing onto the building in the distance. They swung, landing a few feet away from the pair of mercenaries.

An energy portal materialized into existence behind the duo before the spiders could advance. Deadpool waved his hand. "Oh, hey! Sorry that we couldn't stay longer, but our cameo's come to an end. Discord wants us back now."

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side. "Hold on. That's it? I'm surprised here. I expected you or Discord to do much worse."

" _Oh, Discord will! He's saving that for later!"_

" _Keep quiet. Let's not spoil anything for the readers."_

Spider-Woman growled under her breath, lowering into a defensive stance. "Yeah? What's stopping us from kicking your butts before you can run back to Discord?" Suddenly, the news helicopter reached their positions, hovering above. Lady Deadpool grinned, retrieving a rocket launcher from her back pocket. Spider-Woman's masked eyes furrowed sadly. "Aw, crumbs…"

Lady Deadpool winked at Spider-Man. "This cameo was fun! I'll see you later, sweetie!" She quickly turned her attention to the helicopter before flipping off Spider-Woman. "Suck it, Fat-Ass!"

Upon firing the rocket, the recoil launched Lady Deadpool into her male counterpart, and the pair of mercenaries tumbled into the portal, causing it to close immediately. The rocket collided into the back propellor of the helicopter, destroying it before sending the aircraft into a downward spiral. Spider-Woman and Spider-Man hopped onto the side of the helicopter. One grabbed the reporter while the other helped the cameraman and pilot. Both spiders leapt away from the aircraft, landing on the rooftop. However, the helicopter crashed against the edge of the rooftop before careening over the side, plummeting for the streets below.

Spider-Woman blinked. "That's not good!"

Spider-Man shook his head furiously, dropping both the cameraman and pilot before rushing ahead. "No, it's not! That thing will crush those innocent people below!"

Holding her silence, Spider-Woman groaned inwardly. "Hmm. Am I really that impulsive? No. Of course not."

Sprinting before leaping over the edge after the helicopter, Spider-Man entered a free fall and used a strand of webbing to pull himself to the underbelly of the helicopter. With his back against the aircraft, he shifted his gaze from the approaching ground to the surrounding buildings. Stretching his arms so that they faced the opposite direction of each other, Spider-Mane launched two strands of webbing, both latching to different buildings.

Straining, he pulled the strand together and formed a cohesive thread. The weight of the helicopter was already wearing on the gossamer, stretching until it readied to snap. However, Spider-Man repeated his action several times at lightning speed, forming eight strands to create four threads, then thirty-two to sixteen. Only a few seconds remained until collision. Deliberately losing his footing, Peter fell with his back facing the ground and gaze focused on the helicopter's underbelly, particularly the center of the web that held the threads in place.

With his arms extended, Spider-Man unleashed an array of webbing, covering a majority of the bottom side, but it served its purpose as extra padding, strengthening the bond of the many helicopter's descent slowed to a steady halt, thanks to the makeshift 'web' net it rested in. Once certain danger had been averted, the young man spun around and extended his hand, but nothing happened as his plummet grew faster by the second. Spider-Man shook his hands frantically to no avail. His cartridges were depleted, leaving him with no way to break his fall.

"Aw, man. Not again," Peter groaned, grimacing as the events of the blimp incident in Manehattan played back through his head. However, he glanced to the side as Patricia swung by on a strand of webbing. Before the young man could reach the ground, Spider-Woman reached out and captured his hand. The pair reached a rooftop of a smaller building, one floor from street level. Spider-Man eyed the street level before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thanks. That landing would've sucked."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you stopped that helicopter from making pancakes out of the people below," Patricia replied, exhaling. Her masked eyes furrowed before she folded her arms in a huff. "What was the point of all of that? As far as I can tell, all the 'Pools really did was cause a ruckus. They really didn't hurt anyone too badly. Thank God." The latter of her statement was barely audible, delivered through a whisper as she watched the helicopter dangle in place within its web net. She glanced back at her male counterpart. "Discord's got a motive. What do you think it is?"

Slow to respond, Spider-Man turned his gaze to the people on the streets before pointing in their direction. " _That_."

Countless people watched the spectacle in awe. Some pointed at the heroes with admiration, cheering for their feats. However, others visibly displayed fear, retreating while others warily cursed the oddities above them. A second helicopter hovered above the Spiders, aiming a spotlight towards them as the reporter frantically bestilled what had transpired.

Taken aback, Patricia tilted her head to the side. "Wait. Are they afraid of us?"

Peter shook his head and grimaced. "Yeah. The people of _this_ Earth aren't used to seeing beings like us. People fear what they don't understand, and fear leads to chaos. Trust me. I know what it's like when someone's afraid of you. Everyone in Equestria acted the same way around me after I was possessed by Nightmare Moon on Earth."

Patricia rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, wow. You're right. This wasn't a big deal for us, but it's humongous for _them_. World-changing, really."

Suddenly, the environment around them slowed, coming to a halt while fading to a tone and shade of grey. The blades on the helicopter's propeller, the people on the streets, and even the birds in the sky were frozen in place. It was as if time had stopped, both figuratively and literally. Patricia stammered about at the sudden change of events, moving out of the helicopter's spotlight. Once it failed to react, Spider-Woman shared a glance with her male counterpart, who only shrugged cluelessly.

A bright portal of energy materialized behind the pair before Eris stepped out of it, holding a stern expression. "You're both absolutely right. This entire fiasco was just a ruse to cause a disturbance amongst the locales. Fictional characters coming to life and running amok will cause a panic." Eris folded her arms, frowning. "Every planet has a different quota for how much chaos is okay before it dissolves into anarchy. This incident, while small for the likes of you, is catastrophic here, and has thrown everything off balance. Discord knows this. He _intended_ for this to happen."

Patricia tilted her head to the side. "So, what should we do?"

Eris folded her sleeves back until they reached her elbows. "Leave this to me. I _did_ say I'm damage control."

The entire world distorted, morphing as pieces of the environment broke apart. Any damage done reverted out of existence, as if never happening in the first place. The strands of webbing holding the helicopter in place dissipated before stringing back into the cartridges on his wrists. Sparkles of energy gleamed over the pristine environment.

Eris staggered, taking in labored breaths while she wiped a forearm over her sweaty brow. "There. Everything's undone. Everything within the city limits besides us and our friends won't remember anything that happened within the past three hours."

Patricia blinked, nodding. "That's convenient. Sounds like you're using the neuralizer from Women in Black."

Peter glanced to the side, contemplating a response before simply shrugging. "I won't even open that can of worms. Sounds confusing." The young man walked up to Eris, placing a hand over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Eris forced a smile, nodding. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest. We should head back. If Discord's going to keep doing this, we'll have to hurry this up. Once you're able, you must continue your training, Peter. I fear that our time is limited now."

As the trio faded from sight, Discord watched from the outer reaches with a smug grin. "You chose this path, Eris. Now, you must reap what you sowed." Glancing off to the side, a fanged smiled graced his features. "Perhaps I'll take this time to consult with our promising young friend."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	37. Calling to the Night, Part I

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven "Calling to the Night, Part I"**_

Peter's eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of everlasting darkness. A glint of light glowed underneath his feet before taking shape. A platform made of marble materialized into existence, and over its top, a glass-stained image etched itself into place. An insignia of a crescent moon rested at the center between two beings with their backs facing each other. On one side was a dark blue alicorn, holding a somber gaze. At the opposite end was a woman with fair skin, her irises a lighter shade than her long, royal blue hair.

Peter knelt down, rubbing a hand over the glass-stained design of his best friend. Trails of darkness snaked directly behind the young man, spiraling together into a vortex before taking shape. Luna stepped from the mist and waved her hand, prompting the black waves to fade from sight. Peter glanced at the woman from the corner of his eyes, sighing before forcing himself to an upright stance.

Luna shifted her gaze skyward, eyeing the dark depths surrounding them. "Light chases away the dark, but remove the light and the shadow grows. For many years, my sister had been _my_ light, chasing away the darkness from my heart." Folding her arms, Luna walked to the edge of the platform, gazing at the endless abyss stirring below. "I've always tried to follow her example, to give hope to those around us, but no matter how hard I tried, everyone naturally flocked towards the light while retreating from the dark. I lost myself to that jealousy."

Peter's eyes softened. "That was a long time ago Luna. You're not the same as you were, and you've more than made up for that mistake."

Luna glanced to the side momentarily. She held her hand out, sighing as a black tendril wrapped around her arm. "You're right. I have indeed changed, but I can still feel the reach of the darkness within me." She narrowed her gaze. "However, there is a different light in my life, giving me both warmth and something I had never earnestly received from anyone besides my sister: love."

Peter grimaced as his gaze fell to the ground. "I… don't understand."

Luna scoffed, turning sharply on her heel until she faced the young man. "Yes, you do. You have _always_ known how I felt about you. I never exactly hid my feelings from you." The two stood in a long silence, never averting their gazes from each other. Thunder rumbled through the surrounding darkness, sending small tremors coursing across the marble platform. Luna exhaled, closing her eyes. "You turned a blind eye, hoping my love for you would disappear over time. But it never did. It only grew stronger, fueling my latent desires. Deep down, you've always known this. In spite of everything, you stayed by my side. I can _feel_ what is in your heart."

Peter watched as the princess reached out, placing her hand against his chest. He shook his head. "You know that we can't do this."

Slow to respond, Luna frowned before scoffing. "Because of Twilight Sparkle. I find your loyalty to her both infuriating and endearing. I always find myself asking what would have happened if I just confessed my feelings to you sooner. Maybe I would be the subject of your love now instead of her? Maybe I would have given birth to your children?" She chuckled haplessly. "You think about the possibility, too."

Peter's eyes widened at the statement before slowly softening. "Well, yeah, but…"

The princess shook her head. "I _knew_ how Twilight Sparkle felt about you then, but I never imagined that she would actually confess. Then again, I underestimated your ability to influence others to change."

"Why are you telling me this, Luna?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

Luna edged closer, brushing a hand across the young man's cheek affectionately. "I still love you Peter, and I know that you think about the possibilities as much as I do. You are the light in my darkness. Should you leave, the shadows of loneliness will retake me. I died waiting for you in the future. Don't make me wait any longer."

Black tendrils snaked around Peter's legs while others did the same with his arms and neck. He strained, attempting to move his limbs. "What are you doing?" The young man's eyes glazed over as Luna leaned closer. "This isn't… right."

Luna paused once her lips were inches from his. "Shh. Don't fight it. We've both yearned for this for years. Take me. I need you. Don't lose me again."

Peter leaned forward, as if ready to yield to the woman's advances, but he paused, groaning before placing a hand against his forehead. The hazel color returned to his eyes as the tendrils latched to his body began to dissipate, crumbling from existence. Luna watched with a widened gaze, frowning as bewilderment was replaced with frustration. The wind current intensified while the surrounding darkness distorted, giving new shape to the environment. Dark clouds filled the sky as thunder roared.

Before long, lightning struck the ground inches behind the woman's position. Peter freed himself from his self-induced trance, inhaling sharply once his trademark Spider-Man attire materialized over his form. The marble platform and its glass-stained design vanished, allowing the ground to morph and expand into a sandy plain. A storm began to brew overhead as rain started to pour on the beach-like setting.

Luna's now wet hair was whipped about by the wind, but she stood firm, holding a steely gaze at the young man. "You're quite the stubborn one. Even now, you _still_ resist me." Suddenly, a pair of black wings sprouted from the woman's back, stretching out. "You _will_ embrace me… even if I have to shut you down again to do it."

Peter shook his head. "Again? What are you talking about?"

Luna's irises vanished behind a bright light. "Stop talking, beloved. You _will_ embrace that sense of taboo lodged deep in your heart, whether you want to or not. I'll just have to… persuade you."

Raising her hands defensively, the princess lowered into a battle stance while her wings spread. The surrounding winds intensified, evident by the swaying palm trees that appeared nearby. Peter mirrored Luna's actions and lowered into a defensive stance, his masked eyes narrowing on the princess. Thunder roared across the blackening skies while rain poured over the land, drenching those under its wake.

Luna levitated from the ground and stretched her arms to the side before electrical currents ignited across her body. Gritting her teeth to the core, the princess howled as she unleashed a tremendous lightning bolt from her hands. Peter's eyes widened before he flipped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. The electrical bolt collided into the ground, generating a shockwave as it violently ruptured the earth.

The force of the shockwave sent Spider-Man flying for several yards, but he shifted his momentum in midair, managing to land on his feet before skidding to a halt. Suddenly, Luna materialized directly over the young man's head with a closed fist, sparkling wildly with electricity, cocked. She threw a punch to the greatest of her ability, very reminiscent to lightning striking from the heavens. However, Peter stepped to the side, watching as the woman's fist burst through the earth where he previously stood.

A stalagmite erupted from the ground with Spider-Man standing at its tip, and trails of electricity coursed over the stone. Before the sparkling energy could reach the young man, he hopped high into the air. Luna caught sight of her target before reaching out towards the stalagmite. Blue magical energy enveloped the stone as it pried free from the ground and levitated in the air. The princess planted her foot, hurling the massive chunk of earth at Spider-Man while he landed on the ground.

Peter lowered his body, practically grazing the ground, and the stalagmite soared inches above his position, exploding upon crashing into the earth. Luna waved her glowing hand, prompting multiple lightning strikes to rain down in a path toward her foe. Spider-Man leapt to the side before rolling forward, dodging consecutive lightning strikes. Once on his feet, he dashed ahead with each lightning bolt at his heels. Spider-Man swiftly shot a wad of webbing as he neared the princess.

The thread expanded on impact, covering a majority of Luna's face. She instinctively clutched at the sticky substance, desperate to clear her blocked vision. Before the princess could hope to react, Peter reached out and gripped her forearm. Leaping into the air, the young man spun the woman at a high velocity until their forms resembled a spiraling propellor blade. Spider-Man relinquished his hold, jettisoning Luna directly into a descending lightning bolt.

Both forces collided, with the electrical bolt slamming the princess into the earth with enough impact to generate a crater and shockwave. A bright burst of light ignited from the blast, forcing Spider-Man to shield his eyes with a hand. A small current of electricity sparkled before Luna erupted from the crater, sending large chunks of stone flying in various directions. The princess took flight, soaring through the raging winds like a bullet piercing through armor.

Vanishing in a burst of light, Luna materialized inches away from Peter before snatching a hold of his collar. The princess took flight, reaching the clouds within mere seconds with the young man in tow. Peter strained to breathe as the air around him thinned, wheezing while he attempted to break free. Weakly glancing to the side, Spider-Man watched as the earth grew smaller and the milky moon neared. Everything grew hazy while Peter choked, yielding to his lack of oxygen.

However, as darkness readied to claim him, traces of white magical energy sparkled before enveloping his entire body to resemble one's aura. Spider-Man inhaled deeply as air rushed back into his lungs, and he held a widened gaze on the energies emitting from his body, not knowing what to make of the revelation. Luna howled upon coming within a few meters of the moon's surface, freeing Peter from his self-induced trance. However, he could not react in time as the princess slammed him through the rocky terrain head-first.

A dust cloud erupted from the generated shockwave, and Luna hopped back, sternly watching as slabs of rock fell over her foe's limp form. Her eyes widened once Peter burst free from the wreckage. The magical energies surrounding him spiraled about wildly before rushing back into his body. Luna held a knowing glare, scoffing as her wings flapped and launched her body forward. Spider-Man watched the princess soar towards him, and he responded earnestly, sprinting until his form vanished in a blur.

Once inches apart, both individuals threw a punch directly into each other's fists. Dust flew from the force of the blow, and both combatants stared each other down in what seemed to be a stalemate. Luna readied her free hand and thrust it forward. However, Peter swayed his head to the side, dodging the strike while counterattacking with a straight punch of his own. All of the air rushed out of Luna's lungs as Spider-Man slammed his fist directly into her stomach.

She was launched, flying several yards before colliding into the nearest chunk of land. A dust cloud spread from the point of impact, but a strong gust at the center cleared the area, revealing the princess standing firm with her hands extended. A sword materialized into existence, and its hilt landed in the woman's open hand. The blade hummed as pure blue energy glowed across its surface. A vortex of magical energy spiraled around Luna as she raised the sword high over her head.

" _Celsius_?" Peter questioned, shielding his face from the surrounding winds.

Swinging the weapon with all of her might, the princess unleashed a large wave of energy. It sped across the moon, slicing through the rocky terrain effortlessly like a knife through warm butter. Peter sidestepped the wave, staggering as the land under his feet shook violently and ruptured apart. Luna vanished from sight, materializing back into existence behind Spider-Man before taking a wild swing at his side. Peter spun around and captured the woman's arms with both of his hands, halting her malicious progress instantly.

Both individuals strained, opposing each other. Turning his wrists, Spider-Man slowly managed to shift Luna's sword until its tip was directed downward, and he slammed the blade, embedding it halfway through the terrain. Luna lunged forward, snatching hold of Spider-Man's collar once more before taking flight. However, Peter shifted his momentum after driving his forearm into the woman's jaw. Luna fired back, punching the side of her foe's head. The pair wrestled in midair for what felt like eons, high above the moon while slowly drifting towards the earth.

Suddenly, cracks spread across the reaches of space, spreading over the earth and moon. Everything shattered like glass, with the fragments falling into the empty void. Spider-Man's eyes widened as his body suddenly felt heavy, yielding to gravity before he plummeted into the abyss. Luna continued to levitate in midair, watching as Peter vanished into the spreading darkness.

"As much as you resist, there is nothing you can do to stop the shadows from spreading in your heart," she whispered, holding a coy smirk as her blue eyes held a bright gleam. "Remove the light… and the shadow only grows."

* * *

Mayday shot up from her bed, panting heavily as she clutched her chest. She glanced to the side, spotting the moon behind the window before allowing the back of her head to sink back into her pillow. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and her racing heart had yet to settle back to a normal rate. The young girl reached underneath her pillow and retrieved her iPod. She could only moan in exasperation upon realizing it was only a little after two in the morning.

"Of all the times to wake up early," Mayday groaned, holding both hands over her throbbing cranium. "I have _such_ a headache."

Slamming her eyes shut, the young girl turned over onto her stomach and buried her head under the pillow. She whined, tossing and turning as bolts of pain continued to pulsate through her cranium. A buzzing sensation chimed at the center of her mind, like an alarm clock refusing to cease its insistent ringing. Mayday sat upright, tossing her pillow across the room in frustration upon failing to recapture sleep.

She allowed her throbbing cranium to rest in the palm of her hand. "Ugh! This is _so_ irritating! What kind of migraine is this?!"

With a defeated sigh, Mayday left the comfort of her bedroom and walked downstairs. Sleep, at the moment, was beyond reach with her headache, which seemed entirely against the notion. The young girl quietly traveled for the kitchen, cringing whenever the hardwood floor under her feet creaked in protest. The last thing that Mayday wanted was for her mother to find that she was currently up way past her bedtime and disrupting her sleeping schedule.

Mayday's complexion paled at the thought. An hour long lecture on how the side effects of insomnia and sleep deprivation could have negative effects on a child's mind and body was in her immediate future, should she be caught by her mother. After a brief and agonizing journey, Mayday reached the kitchen without alerting anyone of her presence. Sweat continued to drip from her forehead while her mouth had grown dry. She retrieved a small glass from the cabinet before walking to the sink, filling the cup with water. Mayday quietly downed the drink, allowing the cool beverage to level her senses.

"You're keeping late hours," a low voice whispered from behind, causing Mayday's heart to nearly jump out of her chest. She sharply turned, letting out a relieved sigh upon spotting her father sitting at the table with a bowl of ice cream. Peter paused, scooping a tiny sample of the treat into a spoon before driving it into his mouth. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Mayday shook her head, taking a seat on the available chair next to her father. "No. I woke up with a migraine, but it disappeared all of a sudden."

As if out of instinct, Peter ceased eating his ice cream and slid the bowl to his daughter before offering her a spoon. "Don't tell your mother."

She smiled, accepting the treat without hesitating. "Deal!" Mayday hummed as the sweet melted in her mouth. The young girl paused in the middle of her eating and tilted her head to the side. "What about you, Daddy? Why are you up so late?"

Peter grimaced, glancing off to the side. "It's nothing. It was just another bad dream." Blinking as if a realization came to mind, Peter arched a brow at his daughter. "Hang on. You said that you woke up with a sudden headache... and it disappeared? What did it feel like?"

Mayday tapped her chin with a finger. "It was weird. It felt like my entire head was buzzing, almost like someone took an alarm clock and shoved it into my skull." She scratched the back of her head. "Then it just stopped. Talk about bizarro."

"That sounds familiar. I have a hunch," Peter whispered, bending a finger back with his thumb. He reached out, holding his hand inches away from the girl's forehead.

The tingling sensation resurfaced, sending pulsating throbs coursing through her cranium. Gritting her teeth, she smacked the side of her head with an open palm repeatedly. "There it is _again_! What's going on?!"

Peter chuckled, lightly plucking the center of his daughter's forehead. "You're just reacting to a tiny hint of danger."

Mayday yelped in response, hissing soon afterward as she rubbed away the sting. "That hurt, you jerk!" However, her eyes widened once the profound ringing ceased instantly, disappearing as quickly as it began. "Whoa. It's gone again. What was _that_ about?"

Peter nodded, grinning lowly. "You've officially got another one of my powers now. That's your Spider Sense, tingling for the first time."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "You mean that sixth sense for danger?" She exhaled, rubbing at her forehead. "Is it always _this_ annoying?"

"It _can_ be sometimes," Peter affirmed, folding his arms. "Yours just activated, so it's _really_ sensitive. I remember when mine first activated. I was skittish for the first few days because it reacted to _everything_ , even flies buzzing around."

Mayday blankly stared at her father, exasperated. "So, I might go nuts in the meantime? That's reassuring."

Peter shook his head, holding a knowing smile. "Don't be so overdramatic. Just think of your Spider Sense as a personal safety radar. The smaller the danger, the lighter the buzz. The bigger the danger, the greater the headache. That's where _you_ come in." He placed a finger against her forehead, poking it playfully. "It's up to you to judge the danger and how to react to it. You _will_ have a knee-jerk reaction every now and then, but with enough experience, it'll become second nature to you."

Slow to respond, Mayday pursed her lips and contemplated her father's words. She eventually nodded. "Okay. I have to say that this power-up sucks though. It's a migraine generator." The girl leaned back into her chair, folding her arms with an annoyed expression. "Frankly, I'd much rather do without it. It's not like I do anything _dangerous_ anyway."

Peter narrowed his gaze. "That's true, but the world around you can be dangerous. You'll come to appreciate that migraine generator. It's saved my life more times than I can count, and I _really_ miss it right now." The young man stood from his seat, placing a hand over the top of his daughter's head. "You'll get used to it, sweetie. I had to get used to my Spider Sense on my own, but you've got help. First thing in the morning, you should talk with Patricia, Gwen, and Julia. They know what you're going through and can help give you some better advice than I could. Female migraines vary a little from males. I mean, just look at what happens when your mother gets one."

The corner of Mayday's mouth slowly twitched into a wry smile as she glanced aside. "Point taken." She furrowed her brow, managing a smile. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Daddy."

"Good girl," Peter grinned, lowering to a knee before wrapping his arms around Mayday's tiny form. The young girl returned his embrace in full, giggling. Peter hesitantly parted, turning his daughter around before gently shoving her away. "Now, go back to bed before your mom catches you. I don't think either of us wants a lecture this early in the morning."

Mayday's complexion paled. "No kidding." She rushed out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Night, Daddy."

Peter quietly smiled, waving off his daughter. "Night, sweetie." Once Mayday had made it upstairs and closed her door, Peter's brow lowered in thought. "I wonder what Mayday sensed?" After sitting in an awkward silence, Peter simply shrugged and glanced to the window. "While I'm up, I may as well go ask her."

* * *

In the calm of night, Luna stood on the roof of the house with her royal blue gaze fixed on the moon. She shifted her line of sight to the plethora of trees surrounding the home before settling her gaze on the city in the far distance. These hours were the most comfortable for her, seeing as she was nocturnal at heart. Equestria and Earth were two sides of a coin, different yet similar. However, the princess frowned and folded her arms. She missed her home, unable to stop worrying about Equestria's inhabitants and her sister.

"Hey, Luna," Peter quietly called out, freeing the woman from her self-induced trance. He climbed onto the roof from the side of the house, flipping to his feet gracefully. Peter chuckled sheepishly. "What are you up to?"

Luna huffed. "It is my duty to watch over the land at night. You know that."

Peter stared blankly at the princess as he walked to her side. "Um, the last time I checked, this was Earth and not Equestria."

The corner of Luna's lips curled into a smirk. "That may be true, but I suppose I'm just used to performing this task after so many centuries." Luna placed her hands over her hips and arched a brow at the young man. "It's not like you to saunter about at this hour. What's the occasion?"

Peter grinned. "It's silly, but I was thinking about _you_." Luna's eyes widened at the statement, and Peter edged even closer to her side. "We've been here for weeks, and I just realized that we haven't spent any time together. I mean, just the two of us. We really need to get out and go on a date."

Luna gulped, her face flushing to a bright shade of pink. "What?" Her voice was light, lacking its usual firm tone. She shook her head and shamefully glanced to the side. "That's ridiculous. You have a training regiment to keep."

Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Zecora gave me the day off after what happened with Deadpool yesterday. I just really want to spend that time with _you_."

Luna's body suddenly stiffened. Countless thoughts ran through her head. Her cheeks flushed, growing as hot as the sun despite the chill in the breeze, and her condition only worsened once her blue irises found his wide smile. While they were closely acquainted, having grown to be the best of friends, it shouldn't have affected her way of thinking. Whenever she was around him, her heart felt light, like the clouds overhead, and that feeling remained as firm as the day she fell for him.

Nearly a decade ago, Luna forced herself to accept Peter's feelings for Twilight, but she refused to let go of her love for him, prompting herself to keep it hidden for the sake of their friendship. Luna questioned her own wisdom for even considering accepting the gesture. Yes, it was sweet and harmless. The princess always found Peter's company enjoyable, but she had a chance of flying too close to the sun. A low shudder escaped from the woman, involuntarily. She knew what the right thing to say was.

Unfortunately, Luna's mouth betrayed her mind. She brushed a strand of her long, blue hair behind her ear. "Yes. That would be lovely."

Peter grinned, clapping his hands together. "Sounds good! Let's do lunch around noon. Then, we can check out some of the city sights." He paused, never losing his smile. "You should head to bed. We'll be moving around quite a bit soon."

Luna chuckled inwardly. Her heart was fleeting too feverishly to even attempt to sleep. However, she nodded, sharing the young man's enthusiasm. "You're right. I will do just that."

The pair shared a nod before Peter walked to the edge of the rooftop. He winked at the princess, leaping to the ground below. Upon landing gracefully, the young man held a coy smirk as a dark glint flashed across his eyes momentarily. Back on the rooftop, Luna's smile seemed permanent before she eventually yielded and chose to retreat inside. However, she had no idea of the slimy black substance slithering seamlessly up her leg. It faded from sight, blending into her stockings before the princess could notice.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	38. Calling to the Night, Part II

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight "Calling to the Night, Part II"**_

Peter slid a blue denim jacket over his shoulders. "I can really use this break," he chuckled, rubbing the soreness from his shoulder. He shared a glance with Twilight as she wrote walls of text into a page of the book in her hands. The young man tightened the buttons on his sleeves and grinned nervously. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I won't go if you're not comfortable."

Twilight shook her head, never averting her gaze from her writing. "Yes, I'm sure. In fact, I'm _glad_ that you're taking Princess Luna out." She closed her book, placing it over the nightstand before approaching her husband. "Princess Luna has been cooped up in this house ever since we got here, and I think a little fresh air will do her some good. You're the only one that she'll open up to, so it's hardly surprising for me."

Peter nodded lightly. "She's just worried about Celestia and Equestria. I think a small tour of the city will help put Luna at ease a little." The young man smiled, brushing the wrinkles from his pants. "Besides, Luna's my best friend. It's been weeks since we've spent any time together. I owe her."

Twilight chuckled under her breath, placing both hands over her hips. "Everyone needs personal time. I guess this is as good of an excuse as any to get you out of the house, too. It's very difficult to have girl talk with a guy around."

"Is that why Trixie and the others have been trying to rush me out of the door?" Peter questioned, arching a brow and holding a coy grin.

Standing on the tip of her toes, Twilight kissed her husband's cheek and patted his chest reassuringly. "Go have fun. I'll see you soon. Don't keep Princess Luna waiting."

With a simple nod, Peter smiled before venturing out of the bedroom. He made his way downstairs, paying no mind to the outside world. It was faint, as a dark aura flashed across his hazel irises to accompany the young man's coy smirk before his light smile resurfaced. As the young man walked past the living room and neared the front door, Mayday arched a brow at the buzzing sensation coursing through her cranium.

She placed her iPod down momentarily before shifting her gaze in her father's direction. He had not noticed the girl sitting on the sofa due to the pillows hiding her diminutive stature, obliviously walking outside before closing the door behind him. Suddenly, the buzzing ceased, and the pain brought by her headache had ceased, dissipating into nothingness. Mayday furrowed her brow at the unusual phenomenon, pursing her lips as she readied to follow her father.

However, Mayday eased back into her seat and shook her head. "I'm just overreacting. Daddy _did_ say that my Spider Sense is going to be sensitive, since it just activated last night." The young girl forced a laugh, retrieving her iPod before pecking away at its menus with a bemused expression. "The stupid thing is probably faulty. Why would it react to Daddy in the first place? That's just silly."

Meanwhile, Peter circled around the house's exterior, keeping his gaze fixed on the roof. The young man shifted his gaze to the side, spotting a slender sight of blue standing at the edge of the forest. Luna stared vividly at the flowers sprouting from the ground, admiring the milky-white petals. The princess inhaled sharply upon noticing Peter approaching. Her heart raced, and her face flushed as she instinctively straightened her dress.

Peter slowed to a halt once they were a few feet apart, pausing to admire the woman's form and shift in demeanor as she glanced away shamefully. Luna was known for her strong front, steely nerve, and no-nonsense attitude. Ironically, she hardly resembled what most had come to know, replacing the norm with a soft gaze, pink blush, and frail defense. However, Peter knew what the world didn't: that the princess had a much softer side, with strong emotions and a heart as pure as any maiden's.

Her dress had been pressed to perfection and freed of all wrinkles. It perfectly matched her long, blue hair, its curled ends reaching her shoulders. The black and white necklace of the moon that she wore coincided with her thigh-high stockings. Even the traces of gold laced in her dress, crown, bracelets, and anklets held a distinct shine to them, adding to the woman's luminous beauty. Peter was enamored, losing himself momentarily. He shouldn't have felt like this, but he drifted off into an abyss and yielded to latent desires, evident by his deepened gaze.

"Please stop staring," Luna whispered, the temperature in her face rising further. She quickly shifted her gaze to the side. "It's embarrassing."

Peter shook his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Luna. It's just that…" He trailed off and reached out, gently taking a hold of the woman's hand. Luna's face turned beet red as the young man's warmth threatened to consume her. She inhaled sharply once he kissed the top of her hand, that spot practically burning. Peter slowly shifted his gaze until it found Luna's before the corner of his lips curled into a warm smile. "You look beautiful."

Luna was practically beside herself, inwardly screaming for Peter to cease his actions while also begging for him not to stop. She was losing herself to what she had long been suppressing: desire. Peter's eyes matched her own, showing her that he felt the same way. It was uncharacteristic, but Luna couldn't stop herself from embracing it. She would burn for what might happen, yet the princess willingly traversed down that treacherous and enticing road. She bit down on her lip. It was wrong… but it felt _so right_.

Eventually, the princess recollected her nerve and hesitantly slid her hand away from his warm grasp. "T-thank you." Luna chastised herself for not knowing how to proceed. Her mind was in shambles, like a jigsaw puzzle, and her heart rate had yet to slow to a normal pace. Luna cleared her throat, desperate to avert some attention away from her own nervous figure. "What did you have planned?"

"Lunch! And I have the perfect spot in mind. Come on!" Peter obliviously cheered, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulder before leading her away.

Luna whimpered under her breath, keeping her flushed gaze fixed on the ground. Peter's warmth was about to melt her away. At this rate, she was aimed to fly directly into the sun. However, a small smile graced her features, and the princess leaned her head against Peter's shoulder. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

 **-u-**

In the comforts of her bedroom, Mayday sat with a journal in her lap. Her mother and the others conversed downstairs, giving her a chance to document more notes in safety without the fear of getting caught. The young girl's mind was in a frenzy, juggling all of the information she absorbed from the crystal ball over the past month and a half. Eons worth of history, showing every great inventor and their work.

However, with every great device or spell that was created or found, Celestia had found ways to suppress them from ever reaching the world. She would always lament on the possible dangers those inventions and spells could have on society if used negatively, persuading their creators to see her concerns. Mayday gripped her pen and growled, slamming the journal shut. What made the situation infuriating for the girl was the ponies' complete acceptance of Celestia's words. With any invention or advancement, there were negative repercussions, should they be misused, but usually the positive traits outweighed the opposite.

It seemed nopony had considered that: playing far too heavily on the side of caution instead of seeing the positive potential any new spell or invention had. In a sense, Celestia was abusing her power, keeping those silent in order to maintain _her_ sense of order. Equestria had the potential to be a fairly advanced society, but the sheep were all too willing to follow their shepherd's simplistic terms. Mayday furrowed her brow as she stood upright and paced across the room. They had no reason to question Celestia. She wasn't malevolent or wrong, exactly. However, instead of managing or moderating potential advancements, Celestia was content with keeping the world at a standstill because it was the safer route.

Mayday exhaled, shaking her head. "Princess Celestia just doesn't get it." Letting out a low sigh, the girl glanced to the side. "Discord really was right about her."

" _That's a first. It's not often that somepony actually agrees with me. Then again, you're capable enough to see the bigger picture, unlike most_ ," a voice called out, echoing slightly. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated from underneath the bed, prompting Mayday to locate the source. She retrieved the crystal ball, inhaling sharply once an image of Discord morphed at the center. The draconequus smiled as he pulled at the hair of his goatee. "Young Mayday. You certainly don't disappoint."

Mayday's eyes widened. "Discord!" The young girl paused, eyeing her locked door sternly before returning her gaze to the crystal ball. She furrowed her brow. "I've had a hunch that you would show up again soon. How did you find us?"

Discord chuckled, tapping against the crystal ball's surface. "I have _you_ to thank for that. I simply implanted a tracking spell into the crystal ball before giving it to you. Once you activated it, the rest was easy." The draconequus eased back, raising a paw. "However, I'd like to point out that the tracking spell was merely a safety precaution, should something have happened to you." Rubbing the hair of his goatee, Discord observed the surroundings around him from the crystal ball. "The fact that the crystal ball had allowed me to locate you now was simply a convenient coincidence. Speaking of which, I can tell that you've certainly been busy with your little gift. What do you think of its readings?"

Mayday folded her arms with a frown. "I think Princess Celestia's been doing the wrong thing. I understand that she's just trying to keep everypony safe, but keeping society at a complete standstill isn't the way to do it." The girl sighed, rubbing her forehead. "To be perfectly honest… given what I've seen, I don't think Equestria can find true balance so long as Princess Celestia's in charge. She has good intentions, but society has to make its own advancements in order for it to truly thrive. There are repercussions at times, yes, but with moderation, it can be controlled to a manageable state."

The corner of Discord's mouth curled into a smile. "You are very correct, young lady. Chaos _cannot_ exist without order, and vice versa. So long as one side of the scale dominates, the world will never find a true, natural balance." Discord shrugged. "Friendship is fine and dandy, but I cannot allow others to interfere with that purpose. The natural 'order', if you will. However, Eris has forgotten that in her rushed attempt to stop me." The draconequus scoffed, glancing off to the side. "With your father's sudden disappearance, Equestria has fallen into a far more chaotic state than I intended. At present time, balance is lost without all the right pieces in play."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Discord grimaced. "I dare not say; but to be honest, the sooner your father makes it back, the better."

Mayday frowned. "Hold on a minute. My father was beaten to a pulp because of those guys _you_ gathered. That Tirek guy would've destroyed all of us if Eris didn't jump in."

Discord waved a talon dismissively. "You needn't worry about that. You all would've been saved regardless of Eris's interference or not. My plan had no intention of letting you all die in those coming moments. After all, I need your father—and by extension, all of you—alive at all costs." Discord's eyes softened as his voice began to go faint. "In fact, had Eris not intervened, some… casualties might've been avoided,"

Mayday's eyes widened. "Casualties? Like who? What happened?"

Discord shook his head somberly. "Again. It's really not my place to say, but a number of you won't be pleased with some of the recent events upon your return; and I fear that even worse may be yet to come at this rate."

Mayday blinked. "Is _that_ why you're sending bad guys after us? To weaken Eris and force her to send us back to Equestria?"

Discord sighed before eventually nodding. "I tried to be civil and explain the situation to her. However, she would have none of it and has forced me to take drastic measures to ensure everyone's timely return."

Mayday paused, bringing a cuffed hand to her lips in thought. "Eris is trying to help Daddy get prepared. Is it really so bad to just wait for now?"

The draconequus simply shook his head in response and sighed before returning his attention to the girl. "I'm afraid I'm out of time to answer any more questions for now. I'd rather Eris not find out about our little link just yet. Though I assure you, we will speak again very soon, Mayday."

"Thanks. This was as… enlightening as ever," Mayday murmured hesitantly, glancing off to the side. "It's given me a lot to think about."

Just as he readied to depart, Discord held a stern gaze. "Before I go, I'd also like to point out that Eris has every intention of replacing me in this world. However, she's lost sight of what's _truly_ important and why we're here in the first place. For true balance of the natural order to be maintained, will she _really_ be up to the task of doing what's needed to be done to make things right?"

Suddenly, the orb's light faded, with Discord's image disappearing. Mayday pursed her lips and arched a brow. "What's truly important… what needs to be done…" The girl slid the crystal ball back underneath the bed with a slight groan. "Now, I'm even _more_ uncertain about all of this than before."

* * *

High above the reaches of the streets, Luna sat on the edge of the city's tallest skyscraper. Peter had referred to it as the Empire State Building. She kept her royal blue gaze fixed on the horizon. Everything seemed small from her perspective, like ants to the sun.

However, the view was breathtaking, filling the princess with a sense of astonishment. Luna glanced to the side as Peter climbed next to her position with a makeshift web-sack wrapped around his shoulder. Still in his casual attire, the young man slowly removed the web-shooters and cartridges from his wrists and hands before shifting his attention to the sack. Upon ripping the web open, a pair of delicately-wrapped treats were revealed, as well as two bottles of soda.

"Hotdogs, Peter?" Luna questioned, arching a brow at the meat in buns.

Peter simply nodded. "You bet. You haven't had a _real_ hot dog until you've had a fresh one from the city."

Luna folded her arms, glancing about at her venue. "Why did you choose _this_ venue? It's a bit unorthodox to sit this high above a city."

Peter chuckled. "I used to do this a lot before I came to Equestria. The city can be loud and obnoxious sometimes, and I know you hate noise. If I ever needed a quiet spot to think, a tall building usually did the trick. I didn't have many friends back then. I used to talk to a gargoyle statue occasionally. His name was Bruce. He was a great listener, but not much of a talker. You remind me of him. You're just way cuter and not quite as rocky."

Luna stared at the young man with a bemused expression. "Sadly, I can tell that you're being serious. I could assume that you're crazy, but I can't, considering I spent a thousand years alone on the moon with only my own thoughts and the surrounding rocks to talk to." She trailed off, frowning. "It's quite embarrassing to admit that out loud."

Peter shrugged. "We all have our embarrassing moments." He placed a hand over the woman's shoulder, earning a small smile for his action. Peter shifted his gaze back to the horizon. "Plus, you can't beat the view."

Grinning, Luna shared a nod. "I'm inclined to agree with you." She watched as Peter unwrapped his hot dog and bit into the treat. Slowly but surely, Luna retrieved her own hot dog and gently removed the foil concealing it. Steam exuded from the treat as she held it in her hand. She stared at the treat for what felt like eons with a furrowed brow. "What is a hot dog made of again? Please tell me that they're not made of actual canines."

Peter snorted involuntarily, nearly choking back some of his soda. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No way. They're made up of a combination of processed meats." The princess shot him a blank stare, her expression unreadable. Peter waved a hand dismissively. "Sounds wacky to me, too, but it's way tastier than it sounds. Just trust me on that."

Luna frowned, pursing her lips as she stared intently at her hot dog. "I still have reservations." The princess eyed the crushed green substance over the hotdog, arching a brow. "What is _this_ exactly, and why is there so much of it?"

"That's relish. It helps gives the hotdog more flavor," Peter whispered, taking another bite of his own treat. He smirked after swallowing. "Luna. You're stalling. Just eat the hot dog already."

The princess scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You have no grace." Inhaling deeply before sighing, Luna closed her eyes and took a bite of the treat. She worked the substance around in her mouth, chewing slowly. However, her taste buds welcomed what was brought, evident by the woman's widened gaze and surprised smile. She nodded eagerly and swallowed. "Delicious!"

Peter chuckled as the princess ate away at the hot dog. "I told you it was good." The pair enjoyed the scenery, exchanging pleasantries once the princess finished her meal. Peter smiled at a thought. "Remember the first time we went out for ice cream?"

Luna downed her soda, allowing a warm smile to grace her features. "Yes. How could I forget?"

 **-u-**

" _Slow night," Spider-Mane murmured as he swung across the skies of Manehattan on a strand of webbing._

 _The city was quiet under the moon's milky gaze, most of its inhabitants asleep or indoors. Even during the hours of the day, Manehattan was a peaceful city. It was a welcome change from New York, where crimes occurred every hour, but Peter sighed, admitting that such serene settings were boring at times. A part of him missed the never ending excitement, but the rest of him revelled in the peace, for it never lasted as long as he hoped back home. Releasing his webbing, Spider-Mane soared through the air gracefully before landing on the edge of a building's rooftop._

 _The stallion stood on his hind legs and lowered into a squatting position. "Manehattan's in the clear. Let's call it a night."_

 _Materializing in a flash of light, Luna appeared next to the stallion, floating. "I suggest another sweep of the city." The wind ruffled her sky-blue mane. "One must remain vigilant, even during times of peace. Evil can strike at any—"_

 _Peter's hoof fell over the mare's shoulder. "Take it easy, Batmare. We've been on patrol for five hours. Can't we lighten up a tiny bit?" Luna glared at the stallion, particularly at the name that escaped from his mouth. Despite the mare's shortened stature, she was still as intimidating as ever, her bemused glare causing Peter to chuckle nervously. "Fine. We'll do another sweep of the city, but we have to get something to eat first." Removing his hoof, Spider-Mane leaned over the edge of the building and pointed at a neon-lit shop down near the street. "I scream for ice cream!"_

 _Luna blankly stared at the stallion. "You are undisciplined. We mustn't pause while we work."_

" _We can't focus if we're malnourished," Spider-Mane quickly replied, stretching his hooves high over his head before waving dismissively. "Think of this as a lunch break, or a friendly late night date."_

 _Luna sighed, shaking her head in defeat. "Unbelievable."_

 _Peter chuckled victoriously. "Sweet!"_

" _Why did I fall for one so childish?" she murmured under her breath, staring blankly at the oblivious stallion while he patted his pockets._

 _The question was clearly rhetorical, mirroring her inner voice, but Luna smiled as Spider-Mane eagerly dove over the edge of the building. It was strange, seeing one so powerful act so youthful and immature. Spider-Mane spun at the last moment, landing perfectly on his hooves, and Luna vanished, materializing a few hoof-lengths from the shop. Peter walked up to the door and held it open for the princess, earning a small smile from the mare._

 _She accepted the gesture. "I thank you for having a chivalrous heart."_

 _Spider-Mane followed the mare inside, grinning as he removed his mask. Equestria had its perks over Earth._

 _The shop was empty with the exception of the cashier. "Welcome to the Parlor, can I take your order?" the mare behind the register greeted ambivalently, never looking up at her customers._

 _Peter pulled out a stool by the main counter, sharing a glance with Luna. "Do you want anything? I'm buying." The princess merely closed her eyes and scoffed, accepting the seat despite initial protests. Peter shrugged, hopping into the next available seat with a smile. "I'd like a large helping of cookies n' cream. Two spoons, please."_

 _Nodding, the mare grabbed a container and dropped three scoops inside, never lifting her gaze. "One large cup of cookies n' cream. That'll be…" She trailed off, finally looking up. "Six… bits. Oh. Wow."_

 _Peter took the container and nonchalantly dropped over a dozen bits on the mare's hoof. "Keep the change!"_

 _The cashier's eyes never stopped widening, and her mouth hung so low that it nearly hit the counter. Peter, with his spoon in hoof, shoved some of the cold treat into his mouth, sighing contently. He edged the container closer to Luna, pausing until the mare reluctantly lifted her spoon with her magic and joined in the ice cream's consumption. Both ponies continued to eat in comfortable silence in spite of the cashier's gawking stare._

 _Peter chuckled. "We should get something to go."_

" _This is going to be a very long night," Luna exhaled, shaking her head._

 _Peter grinned. "Only if you want it to be." The stallion smirked. "Stop me if you've heard this one before. Spider-Mane and Princess Luna walk into a bar…"_

" _Stop," Luna deadpanned, glaring at nothing in particular._

 **-u-**

Peter's hand slid over Luna's, freeing the woman from her self-induced trance. "It's easy to forget, but I can sense your thoughts again." Luna's eyes widened at the statement, but they narrowed, holding a deepened gaze. Peter's smile widened. "It's okay. I feel the same way. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

Luna edged towards Peter, her face burning. "What is it?"

Instead of replying with words right away, Peter pushed Luna back until she was pinned against the wall. It had happened so fast, catching the princess by surprise. The heat from his body was spreading over her, and Luna was losing herself, mentally and physically as his lips neared hers. She wanted to taste him, to have him take her.

However, Peter's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I can hear your thoughts, too, Venom." Faster than the princess could react, he tightened his grip on Luna's shoulder. "Show yourself!"

Luna's eyes widened at the statement. "What?!"

Suddenly, the symbiote sprouted from the woman's leg stockings and heels, fusing to form a pair of jet black high boots. Peter hopped back as a large, white spider insignia formed at the center of her dress, and Luna's blue irises darkened, morphing to a cold shade of black. She bore a fanged smile, the tendrils from the symbiote lashing out, even as it formed into gloves over her arms and fused with the crown on her head. The living substance hissed as it enveloped the woman's angelic wings, giving them a jagged, wicked form. The entirety of Luna's eyes, including her pupils and cornea, turned jet black, and the symbiote settled into place, the bonding process having been completed.

"How did you find me? You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Parker?" Venom grinned, his voice distorting as it fused with Luna's.

Peter blinked, staring intently at the symbiote. "I could smell you from a mile away." He frowned, lowering into a defensive stance. "How'd you make it here? I thought Eris made sure none of Discord's goons could come here."

She stood upright, folding her arms. "Discord found a loophole. You may not have noticed, but Deadpool left a little present before he left. All I had to do was latch onto Patricia and bide my time."

Peter scoffed. "I should've known that was too easy. Well, what do you want?"

Venom huffed. "Simple. We have to admit that we were surprised when Discord told us that you and your lot survived, but we were happy. Now, we will destroy you as we were always meant to."

"Let Luna go. She has nothing to do with this. If you want me, latch back onto Blueblood, and we'll settle the score that way," Peter growled, his voice dark.

Venom held a fanged smile, clenching her hand into a fist as electricity sparked from it. "Or, we could just use this one to kill you again." She reared her fist back, and the electricity intensified, whipping about wildly. "This time… you _won't_ come back!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	39. Calling to the Night, Part III

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine "Calling to the Night, Part III"**_

Back within the countryside, most of the girls conversed on the front deck, while the others did the same inside the house. Eris slept soundly on the sofa, oblivious to the world around her. Zecora sat in the corner of the living room with her arms and legs crossed in a meditative state. Meanwhile, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Gwen, and Felicia exchanged pleasantries.

Elsewhere, Patricia, Sonata, and Julia talked while watching television. Ben wobbled, barely standing as he giggled at his mother. He wore a hat over his head, its design matching that of his father's heroic costume, and there was a spider emblem at the center of his chest. Twilight smiled, lifting the baby into her arms before resting him on her lap.

Sunset grinned at the sight. "It's amazing how much he's grown over the past year."

Twilight nodded, brushing a finger through the violet patch in Ben's messy brown hair. "I know. It seems like only yesterday that I was holding Mayday in the same way." The princess arched a brow. "So, when do you plan on having children, Sunset?"

Sunset's face flushed to a shade of pink as she chuckled nervously. "Honestly, I don't know, but I would like to have children in the near future. I just need to find a steady boyfriend first."

Gwen blankly glanced off to the side. "We _all_ do, but we're not as lucky as Twilight. Her first was her only, and you _never_ forget your first."

Felicia smirked. "It's a shame that she wasn't Peter's first."

"Wasn't his first Gwen Stacy?" Trixie deadpanned, blankly glaring at the woman.

Felicia arched a brow at Trixie, holding her silence before shrugging. "I sense some second place animosity from you. I hope you know that pettiness is not healthy."

Trixie folded her arms with a huff. "That's hardly the case."

Gwen chuckled, holding a knowing smile. "Is that why you were staring at Felicia's trophy yesterday, Trixie?"

Trixie's eyes widened at the accusation, and her cheeks flushed. She slammed her eyes shut and growled under her breath. "Must your mouth run so frequently? I deal with that enough as it is."

Sunset returned her gaze towards Twilight, as if ignoring Trixie and Felicia. "Speaking of which, I don't think I'll be looking for a boyfriend anytime soon. I've been really busy ever since I graduated and started teaching at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

Twilight smiled. "You've always been good with children. Diamond always says you're his favorite teacher."

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. He's a really sweet boy. It's a shame that Mayday isn't a unicorn. I think she'd fit right in, given how smart she is." The woman grinned and brushed a finger against Ben's cheek, earning a soft giggle from the baby. "Well, I know that I'll be seeing your son at the school in a few years." Her eyes widened at a realization. "Oh. Going off topic, what are your friends up to nowadays?"

Twilight chuckled, shifting her gaze skyward. "Everypony's actually doing well. Rarity's business has really taken off and spread across Equestria. She has a shop in Manehattan, Ponyville, and Canterlot. Like you, she's almost too busy to settle down." Twilight furrowed her brow. "Applejack's become one of the leading members of the Apple Foundation. If there's any decisions that need to be made, she's usually the one to do so."

Trixie huffed, taking a sip of her tea. "Fluttershy is a renowned veterinarian. I suppose that makes sense, given her ability to talk to animals. She rarely travels and stays in Ponyville most of the time. She's one of the main reasons that Ursa is well groomed and cared for to this day." Trixie brushed a hand through her silver-blue hair and smiled. "I'm sure you're aware that Rainbow Dash is a member of the Wonderbolts. She takes every minute to remind everypony of her accomplishment, but I can say that she's earned it, given how hard she worked."

Twilight nodded, chuckling. "Pinkie is still Pinkie. She opened a small business and throws parties at the cheapest price anywhere in Equestria, and it gives her a decent living." The woman smiled and her eyes softened. "Spike's been training to become a dragon knight for Lord Ember. He gets to come back to Ponyville every now and then, but he's working hard. Spike told me that he wants to be a better knight than Peter. I'm really proud of him."

Sunset shifted her gaze to the side. "What about you, Trixie?"

Trixie released a haughty laugh. "I am the world's greatest traveling magician, but I am only open during the spring and fall." She grumbled under her breath. "I am not a fan of hot and cold weather."

However, before the conversation could continue, Sonata burst through the front door with a widened gaze. The siren pointed back at the television while holding her gaze to the group outside. "Girls! You need to come see this!"

Without objection, everyone did as the siren suggested and hurried into the living room. The commotion caused Eris to stir, awakening with a heavy groan, and Zecora merely lifted her head, gazing at the television from her distant position. At the center of the screen, a newscast aired as several explosions detonated in the background. The camera zoomed in on a young man running along the upper walls of a building, all while dodging an array of bolts.

Suddenly, a woman with wings materialized into existence in a burst of energy high above the street. Just as a squadron of police vehicles pulled up underneath the woman's position, she waved her hand, generating a shockwave potent enough to shatter every glass window within a hundred foot radius. The force intensified, knocking every car onto its side while sending shards of glass flying about wildly. One of the vehicles flipped high into the air and spiraled towards the reporter and cameraman.

However, the young man from earlier hopped onto the airborne car's roof. Shifting his momentum, he landed with the vehicle held over his shoulders before it could crash into the bystanders. The young man flipped the car back to its proper position, but just as it landed on its wheels, the woman clad in black flew forward, tackling him off camera. The screen suddenly blacked out from the impact, prompting the news station to resume the broadcast from their position.

Trixie blinked, arching a brow. "What in the world was _that_? I recognize Peter, but who was that woman? It almost looked like Princess Luna."

Twilight raced out of the room, sprinting upstairs without saying a word. Sunset frowned, holding a concerned glare. "That's because it _was_ Princess Luna. I recognize it. The Venom symbiote. It must have possessed her again."

Patricia arched a brow, glancing off to the side. "Again? But how? That's the second time Discord found a loophole to send someone here."

Eris scoffed, an irritated glare forming in her eyes as she sat up from the comforts of her resting place. "Discord must've somehow smuggled that vermin here without my acknowledgement."

Felicia grimaced, folding her arms as Sunset exited the room hastily. "That's just perfect. I still have bruises from the last time the good princess was taken over."

"The last time?" Sonata questioned, tilting her head to the side while Felicia followed Twilight and Sunset's lead. Patricia and Gwen had already left seconds after Venom originally appeared on the television. Sonata looked to those still present. "This doesn't make any sense. How did Venom get here? I thought Blueblood had that thing."

Twilight materialized behind Sonata in her heroic attire, concern evident in her large eyes. "Who cares _how_ Venom got here?! What's important is that we need to hurry and stop her before Peter gets killed… again." The latter of the statement was barely audible, delivered through a light whisper.

The others rushed into the room, most having changed into heroic attire with the exception of Julia, Zecora, and Sonata. Patricia cracked her knuckles. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on, let's roll!"

Eris simply nodded, holding out her hand until a holographic orb hovered over it. Two blips appeared on a map, heading east. "It looks like Peter's trying to lead Venom away from the city. If you're going, now's the time. I'll give you a headstart. Head west, and you'll cut them off at the pass. Like last time, I can't do anything directly so long as Discord's magic is in play. Take her down. Do what you must, and I'll take care of the damages afterward."

Twilight, Sunset, Zecora, Sonata, Felicia, Trixie, Gwen, and Patricia huddled together before Eris waved a glowing hand, causing the group to vanish from sight in a burst of light. Soon after, the woman collapsed onto the sofa in a sitting position, taking in harsh, winded breaths.

Eris gritted her teeth as the bags under her eyes darkened. "He _knows_ that I can't keep this up for much longer. Damn you, Discord!"

Julia quietly watched Eris with a stern gaze. "Times are darkening. I fear we're losing the battle." Suddenly, a bolt of pain struck the center of her cranium. She clenched at her temple, glancing to the side in the opposite direction of the city. The pain eventually subsided, but its presence was still fully felt. Julia walked to the nearest window, placing a hand over her beating heart. "My God. I pray that wasn't… _him_."

Meanwhile, Mayday clutched at her head upstairs, hissing in pain until the pulsating throbs in her cranium ceased. She glanced to the side with a widened gaze. "What the heck was _that_ all about?"

* * *

Luna unleashed a lightning bolt from her hand, forcing Peter to jump over the edge of the building into a freefall as the attack ruptured the brick. Venom watched as the young man sped toward the ground, spreading her wings before taking flight after him. Peter quickly retrieved his web-shooters and cartridges from his pockets, latching them onto his wrists. Reaching out, the young man shot a strand of webbing onto a nearby building before he could reach the ground, swinging all of his momentum skyward until he was launched.

"Luna! You have to fight the symbiote!" Peter exclaimed, swaying his body out of Venom's reach once she grasped at him.

Luna cackled, her distorted voice echoing across the airwaves. "She can't hear you, Parker. Discord has boosted our abilities. The good princess is sleeping soundly. Try not to disturb her."

Venom fired a bolt of energy at the air bound target, but Peter shot a strand of webbing to the side, pulling himself just out of the attack's range. The projectile collided into the side of a building, causing shards of stone and glass to scatter wildly into the air from the blast. Luna frowned, pausing as she eyed the young man swing into the distance. Suddenly, as if a thought struck her mind, Venom's blackened eyes widened. She vanished from sight, appearing directly in front of Peter's path as they neared the river.

Faster than he could react, Venom reached out and caused trails of magical energy to snake around Peter's waist and shoulders. His momentum ceased instantly before the woman slammed her arm into his chest. This, in turn, sent the young man careening to the ground at great velocity. Peter bounced off the street, rupturing the concrete before he crashed into a stationary eighteen-wheeler. A cloud of smoke erupted from the point of impact. Once the dust cleared, Peter was shown pinned underneath the truck's massive trailer.

Venom landed a few feet away from the prone man, smirking. "It's a shame, really. I thought you would've put up more of a fight. Then again, you've always had a soft spot for this princess. Don't worry. She still loves you, even more than the last time." Extending her hand, Venom cackled as energy spiraled into her palm. "But she'll get over you soon enough. We will make sure of that right now."

As Venom was about to deliver the finishing blow, a violet blur sped through the streets. Suddenly, Twilight materialized into existence inches away and slammed her glowing fist into the woman's sternum. The force following the violet-haired woman slammed into Venom, and the blow launched Luna skyward with great velocity. Sunset ran out with a magical orb hovering over her hand before she threw it to the greatest of her ability.

The orb detonated upon colliding with Venom, engulfing the woman in a large shockwave. As the energy dissipated, Luna flew from the explosion with a smoke trail following her, landing headfirst in the river. Spider-Woman and Spider-Gwen swung into the vicinity on strands of webbing respectively, while Sonata raced to Peter's position in a blue blur before skidding to a halt. Trixie, Felicia, and Zecora materialized into existence in a burst of light, while Gwen knelt down next to Peter's pinned form.

"Hey, hotshot. You doing okay?" Gwen lightly asked, earning a halfhearted chuckle from the young man.

Peter stared at the woman with a mixed expression of relief and exasperation. "I've been better. Did you girls stop for takeout on the way here?"

Trixie folded her arms and scoffed. "Leave it to you to find a way to make us worry. "

Patricia grinned, nodding. "Don't worry about it, handsome. We've got you."

Sharing a nod with Gwen, both Spider-Women slid their hands under the massive trailer before lifting it several feet from the ground. Sonata and Trixie helped pull Peter from the ground and back to his feet, allowing Patricia and Gwen to gently drop the vehicle back down. Twilight rushed to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around his waist for a brief yet warm embrace. They hesitantly parted, with Peter patting his wife's shoulders reassuringly while nodding. Suddenly, Venom erupted from the river, roaring at the top of her lungs, and everyone lowered into a defensive stance in response.

Patricia groaned. "Oh, great. You'd think that would've hurt her a little bit. Now, I remember why I hated fighting Venom so much."

Sunset brushed her cape back and glared at the symbiote-clad woman. "Okay. So, what's the plan? We don't want to hurt Princess Luna, but if we don't stop her, she'll cause some serious damage."

Peter straightened the web cartridges over his wrists, checking the compartments before slamming them shut. "I hate to say it, but with the symbiote, Luna's a living tank right now. We'll have to rough her up pretty good before we can get that monster off of her."

"We wouldn't happen to have a church bell handy by chance?" Gwen suggested, her masked eyes furrowing.

Peter shook his head. "No. While I was leading her away from the city, she destroyed the only one I could find. Thank God there wasn't a church service today. No pun intended."

Felicia bent her fingers, revealing her sharp claws. "Then, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"You all intend to stop me?" Venom hissed, narrowing her blackened gaze on the group before baring her fangs. "You should've brought _more_."

Luna vanished from sight, materializing into existence at the center of the group in a burst of light. Faster than anyone could react, Venom threw her hand out to the side and generated a shockwave. The force sent everyone flying in separate directions and tore apart the concrete and surrounding stone, reducing them to rubble. Felicia was launched to the roof of a nearby building, but she threw out a grappling hook onto the edge as she passed. The rope stretched tightly, managing to halt her momentum instantly. Both Twilight and Sunset managed to conjure bubble shields around their positions.

The barriers vibrated intensely, withstanding the force of the shockwave. Gwen flipped in midair, managing to land perfectly on the side wall of a building, while Patricia mirrored her actions to equal success. Zecora reached out, gripping a street light, and she spun around the pole repeatedly until her momentum ceased. Airborne, Peter grabbed Sonata's forearm before allowing the siren to wrap her arms around his neck from behind. The young man glanced to the side, spotting Trixie as she helplessly pinwheeled across the air. He swiftly shot out several strands of webbing until a makeshift net was formed between two light poles, and Trixie flew into the threads, safely coming to a halt.

Venom dashed forward, driving the point of her elbow into Sunset's barrier. Cracks spread across the magical energy before it shattered like glass. Luna delivered a fierce uppercut to Sunset, launching the woman until she crashed through a window on the third floor of the nearest building. Twilight unleashed a beam at Venom, but she vanished before the projectile could connect. Luna materialized behind the fallen eighteen wheeler, enveloping the vehicle with her magic.

Twilight turned sharply as the large truck sped toward her through the air like a bullet, managing to raise a bubble shield around her body at the last second. The vehicle's momentum was too great, however, lifting the woman's shielded form and driving it through a concrete wall until the truck's entire nose was imbedded into the building. Suddenly, several threads of webbing struck Luna's chest, expanding upon impact until her arms were bound to her body. From a distance, Patricia pulled at the strands still connected to the rest, tightening the restraints.

Venom strained, ripping the webbing with a mere flex of her arms. She extended a hand, prompting a tendril to shoot out from her arm. It latched onto Patricia's leg as she attempted to jump out of its range. Whipping Spider-Woman about wildly, Venom released her hold and sent Patricia careening until she crashed into the river. Peter dashed forward, delivering a swift uppercut to Venom. As she was thrusted into the air, Gwen swung by on a strand of webbing with her legs fully extended, driving a fierce kick into the woman's chest. Luna flew into a billboard on the edge of a rooftop, knocking the structure from its hinges as she was imbedded into the steel.

Venom pried herself free before enveloping the entire billboard with her magic. With a flick of the wrist, she launched the item at the street where Zecora and Trixie stood. The ebony beauty caught sight of the projectile, using her staff to vault high above the attack's range. Meanwhile, a cloud of smoke rose from underneath Trixie just before the billboard crashed where she previously stood.

The former magician peeked from around an alley corner several yards away, unharmed, grimacing as she stared at Luna. "Standing at the frontlines in the face of danger is _highly_ overrated."

Venom vanished in a blur, soaring until she tackled Gwen out of the air. She pinned the blonde to the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck in a headlock. Peter hurdled over an air vent with his fist reared back, ready to strike from behind, but Luna spun around, throwing Gwen into the young man's arms. Sonata watched with a widened gaze as both spiders were hurled from the roof in a heap. The siren raced across the street in a blur before scaling the walls while sprinting. Just as the ground neared, Sonata dove into both individuals, and their momentum carried them onto a separate rooftop before they roughly landed, sliding to a halt.

Venom smirked, levitating in midair. "You're all so helpless. We truly missed this body and all of its power. We can destroy you all right here, right now, but we have the perfect idea to pay you back for burning us." Part of the symbiote rose from the woman's arm, hissing before it broke away from the rest. The black goo slithered underneath the truck where Twilight was pinned, seeping through the broken wall. Venom's fanged smile widened. "Let's see how you like _this_ , Parker."

Twilight's scream echoed across the vicinity, causing Peter to jump to his feet. He hopped from the rooftop and landed a few yards away from her position. However, before he could react, the truck flew from the wall, landing in the middle of the street. Twilight stepped from the wreckage with a wicked grin. Black tendrils sprouted from the woman's costume, stretching out until her entire body with the exception of her head was covered by the symbiote. A white spider emblem formed over her chest while she levitated into the air, taking a place next to Luna.

Luna cackled, holding her hand out. "We thought your wife could use an improvement. What do you think?"

Slack-jawed, Peter could only stare in horror at the sight. "Oh, God. Not you, too, Twilight."

Twilight simply smiled, the color in her violet irises darkening as tendrils sprouted from her back. "We are no longer just Twilight. We are… _Venom_!"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	40. Calling to the Night, Part IV

**_Chapter Forty_** ** _"Calling to the Night, Part IV"_**

Twilight's eyes fluttered open, only to take in the sight of absolute darkness. She attempted to move, but her muscles were locked in place, due to her limbs being bound by a pack of tendrils. She looked around aimlessly, attempting to learn what her current location was exactly. However, just as she shifted her line of sight to the front, Venom, while in possession of Luna, materialized into existence mere inches away. Holding her silence, the symbiote simply extended her hand and drove a tendril into Twilight's chest.

Suddenly, images rushed into Twilight's mind as the symbiote enveloped her body. Luna watched from a distance as the locales flocked to her sister, never giving her the same admiration. This continued for years, decades rather. In spite of Luna's earnest and valiant efforts, nopony wanted to recognize her in the same light as her sister. Celestia vowed that everypony _did_ acknowledge her, but Luna knew that her sister was poorly attempting to console her. It was patronizing and came off as coddling.

Darkness spiraled around the princess, in turn doing the same to Twilight as she watched from inches away. Nightmare's voice echoed through the confines of her mind as Luna lost herself to jealousy and envy. Sadly, there was nothing anypony could do as Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her own sister to the moon. Eons passed as Luna quietly watched Equestria from a distance, left with only her own thoughts, misery, guilt, and the lingering voice of Nightmare constantly reminding her of what she did.

As if she was in sync with Luna's emotions, Twilight sniffled before sobbing as eons of loneliness filled her heart. Time quickly sped forward to Luna's eventual return to Equestria, but things hadn't changed. Rather, the inhabitants were afraid, knowing the princess had nearly plunged the world into eternal night twice. While Twilight had helped a tiny number of the ponies to accept the princess, she could do nothing for the rest. Seeing as her transgressions against Equestria were well-documented, nopony wanted anything to do with Luna, and she had grown to accept that isolation, keeping everypony at a distance.

However, that all changed when the Outworlder came into Equestria. Suddenly, a sense of warmth spread over Luna and Twilight as an image of Peter materialized in front of them. Upon their first meeting, Luna found Peter's aloof and talkative nature irritating beyond measure… and yet, there was a charm to his friendly and honest demeanor. This one pony never judged Luna for what happened in the past. Instead, he sympathized and understood her plight, having resisted a dark influence on his soul as she did. What started as mutual respect turned to friendship, and that soon morphed to admiration, deepening to love.

Never before had Luna experienced this sensation, of a skipping heart and butterflies in one's stomach at the mere thought of a stallion. She longed to embrace it, but there was some hesitance keeping the princess from acting out on her desires. Peter was not from their world to begin with. After learning what her own sister went through with a Sombra from another reality, Luna was skeptical to advance, knowing heartbreak was a highly probable possibility. However, Celestia herself encouraged Luna to chase after that dream.

"If he makes you happy, pursue him. If you know deep in your heart that you love him, don't hesitate to act on it. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I just want you to finally be truly happy," Celestia warmly stated, her voice echoing throughout the vicinity.

Luna readied to do just that after several days. Peter had earned her trust as a friend and even saved her life. There was no reason to not tell him how she felt. However, something happened. As Peter recovered from his accident during the Manehattan race, Twilight Sparkle had confessed her love to him. Luna could only watch with an aching heart while the stallion accepted Twilight's feelings mutually.

It was improbable. She had known of Twilight's emotions for Peter from the start, but Luna assumed that nothing would come of it. Celestia even stated beforehand that her student was emotionally reserved, almost to an extreme. While not as cold and socially-awkward as she was before her move to Ponyville, Twilight was still relatively dense when it came to certain emotions. However, it seemed she had grown, thanks to her time spent with Peter. The fact that Twilight actually acted out on her emotions rather than her stubborn sense of logic showed how much Peter had influenced her as a mare.

Luna could only accept what had happened. Twilight was a dear friend, one who had saved her from the clutches of the Nightmare, and Peter had become the only stallion she truly loved, even now. She would not act selfishly and risk tarnishing those bonds. In spite of the pain, Luna vowed to support their relationship. Over the course of the decade, her love for Peter never faded, and it only grew, even as Peter formed a family with Twilight. However, for as much as Luna begged to switch places with Twilight, she never wanted the depths of loneliness to reach her friends either. As long as Twilight loved Peter, Luna would forever keep her personal feelings a secret, in spite of the pain.

The images ceased instantly, but their effects were everlasting. Twilight could feel Luna's emotions as if they were her very own. However, Venom's fanged smile surfaced before all faded to black. She begged to scream, only for silence to escape from her mouth. Twilight could only yield to the growing suppression and pray that her husband would find her, before it was too late.

 **-u-**

Patricia climbed onto the bank, soaked deeply from the river. "Ugh. There's nothing worse than a dip in the murky lagoon- _Oh. My. God_!" Her masked eyes widened as they fell onto the pair of symbiote hosts, specifically Twilight. Sonata sped to her position, helping Spider-Woman out of the river. Patricia shook her head in disbelief. "Well, _that_ escalated quickly. What the heck happened?!"

Zecora hurdled over a toppled car as she ran towards the group, and Felicia leaped from the nearest rooftop, landing in a perched position on the light post above them. Trixie peeked out from the alley nearby before joining as well, while Sunset appeared next to Sonata in a flash of light. Peter and Gwen swung across the skies on a pair of web strands, releasing their grips at the same time and landing gracefully a few feet away from everyone. Both Venoms smirked at the sight as they hovered high above their positions.

Peter scowled, growling under his breath. "Venom broke a piece of itself off, and it latched onto Twilight."

Gwen exhaled, alternating her masked gaze between Venom and her group. " _Seriously_? We could barely put a dent in _one_ Venom. Now we have to deal with _two_?" As the symbiote-clad women landed on the street across from their position, Gwen shook her head. "Look, Peter. Twilight's super cool and all, but this is the second time that she's been possessed by an unholy evil. Is this a regular thing of hers?"

Peter frowned, forcing a laugh. "Actually, no. It's only ever happened when _you're_ around, Gwen. I think you might be the unlucky one for once."

Sweat dripped from Trixie's forehead, a bleak expression on her face. "I'm certainly glad that you two are taking this well. I strongly believe that we're utterly _doomed_."

Luna grinned, the symbiote hissing as the woman's wings spread. "That much is true. None of you will leave here alive."

Twilight clenched her fist as magical energy glowed from it, and a fanged smile twisted into her features. "It's as simple as this. Your luck's run out."

Twilight's eyes faded behind a blinding light, and the same transpired with Luna's. Lightning crackled across the darkening skies while the surrounding winds intensified, whipping their long hair about respectively. Both Venoms raised their glowing hands before unleashing a pair of magical bolts at the group. The energies combined into a spiraling wave, expanding while increasing in speed.

The energy wave tore through everything in its path, rupturing the street, disintegrating all vehicles, and melting away all traces of steel. As the wave quickly approached, Sunset hopped forward before vanishing from sight in a burst of light. Felicia leaped high from her light post onto the side of the nearest building, scaling the wall in a sprint while Sonata did the same in a blur. A burst of smoke rose from underneath Trixie before she reappeared in a distant alley away from the incoming projectile. Gwen and Patricia hopped to the greatest of their ability, and Peter grabbed Zecora's arm before doing the same.

The magical wave sped through the street and tore into the river, having missed its intended targets. The energy detonated in the horizon, triggering an explosion potent enough to send several large waves through the river. Twilight huffed, disappearing from sight. Just as Peter and Zecora landed, Luna's wings stretched out, and she soared in their direction, forcing the pair to flip out of her path.

Materializing into existence behind Zecora, Twilight lashed out a tendril, but the ebony warrior ducked underneath the attack, countering with a wide swing of her staff to the side of the head. Venom staggered back, hissing upon regaining her footing. Peter readied to strike with a clenched fist, only to pause once his hazel gaze met Twilight's glazed, violet irises. Venom cackled at the sight, extending a hand to the young man before generating a shockwave. The force of the blow sent Peter into a skyward pinwheel, his body flying for several yards until it collided into the side of an empty bus.

Patricia soared through the sky into a freefall, extending her leg in a kick as she neared Twilight, but Luna shot out a tendril from a distance, snaking it around Spider-Woman's neck before snatching her into her waiting grasp. Venom glanced off to the side, noticing Sunset materialize into existence a few feet away. Planting her feet, Luna spun around and threw Patricia directly into Sunset before she could react. Both individuals bounced off the pavement for several meters, skidding to a halt in a heap.

Meanwhile, Twilight fired a barrage of energy bolts at Zecora, forcing the staff wielder to spin her weapon like a propellor and deflect each projectile. Felicia swung from the nearest lamp post, launching herself forward before she drove the point of her knee into Twilight's jaw. However, the symbiote-clad woman shrugged off the blow with a smirk. Suddenly, tendrils rose from Twilight's body and captured Black Cat's limbs before she could reach the ground.

Zecora readied to rush to Felicia's aid. However, Luna appeared directly in her path mere inches away, unleashing an orb of energy at her gut. Although Zecora narrowly raised her staff to block the attack, the energy's momentum had not ceased, sending the woman skidding across the vicinity for several yards. She soon struck a stationary vehicle with enough force to dent the door. Straining, Zecora used all of her strength to hold back the orb until its energy dissipated and shattered. She immediately collapsed to a knee, taking in harsh breaths.

The tendrils wrapped around Felicia's limbs shifted, conjoining before snaking around her waist, and the restraint tightened, crushing the woman's muscles. A blur sped across the area and struck Twilight from the side and knocked her off balance, causing the symbiote to lose its hold on Felicia. Sonata hummed a low melody as she continued to dash past both Venoms. However, Luna waved a glowing hand, prompting an ice slick to materialize under the siren's feet.

Sonata lost her footing, stumbling before falling onto her chest. Her momentum carried into a high speed slide across the street and into the river. However, just as the siren readied to plummet into the water, a strand of webbing latched onto her back and pulled her away from the ice, halting her momentum mere inches from the river bank. Peter extended his hand to the siren, and Sonata accepted the gesture, allowing the young man to help her to a standing position.

While Gwen engaged both Venoms, Trixie rushed to Peter and Sonata with a bleak expression. "This isn't going well in the slightest."

Peter frowned. "I know. We can't beat them like this. We _have_ to free Luna and Twilight from the symbiotes."

As Patricia hopped in to aid Gwen, Sunset approached the group, holding her head in pain. "I'm open to suggestions."

Trixie narrowed her gaze on the young man as he pondered with a furrowed brow. "Come on, Peter. Think. You've fought Venom before. Surely, it has a weakness."

"Yeah. Sonic vibrations, but since Luna and Twilight have magic, they'll just destroy any bell we bring by. Plus, we'll have to find a way to keep them stationary long enough for the vibrations to work on them, but we don't have anything like that… on… hand," Peter whispered, trailing off as his eyes widened at a realization. He quickly shifted his gaze to the silver-blue haired woman. "I have an idea, Trixie. It's crazy, but it just might work!"

Trixie frowned as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. "Any idea that _you_ believe is crazy is surely a bad one..."

Meanwhile, Gwen shot a pair of web strands onto Venom, attempting to pull. Twilight merely laughed at the attempt, jerking the thread and snatching the blonde from the ground. Once Gwen was close enough, Venom delivered a backhand, sending her foe careening into a wall. Luna whipped a tendril around Patricia's waist and lifted her from the ground before throwing her into the same wall next to Gwen. Both Venoms landed on the street, shifting their gazes to the side. They watched as Trixie pointed a finger angrily at Peter, barking at the top of her lungs. With a shared grin, both Venoms nodded before rushing towards the pair.

"That has to be the most _asinine_ thing I have ever heard of in my life!" Trixie exclaimed, her finger inches away from the young man's face.

Peter's brow twitched. "You _always_ have to be difficult! Could you just listen to me for once without questioning my ideas?"

Trixie huffed, folding her arms obliviously as the Venoms neared. "I ask questions because we all know you're a complete idiot! Well, count me out! I will _not_ be taking part in this act of suicide! I _enjoy_ living and not dying prematurely! You can _have_ it!"

Peter exhaled, holding an exasperated glare. "We're _all_ going to die if you don't get your act straight! Now, stop being stubborn and-!"

Luna cackled, lunging alongside Twilight once they were a few feet away from Trixie and Peter. "You're going to die regardless, Parker!"

Both Venoms tackled their prey to the ground simultaneously before they could react. However, Trixie and Peter exploded in a cloud at the point of contact, fading from sight entirely. Twilight's eyes widened at the sight. Luna hopped to her feet and ran forward, only to collide into a barrier. Both Venoms were enclosed within a small bubble shield while Sunset Shimmer held the magical barrier in place, her hands glowing. A puff of smoke rose from the ground behind Shimmer, and once it cleared, Peter and Trixie stepped from the cloud.

Luna frowned. "A trap?"

Trixie held the back of her hand inches away from her mouth, releasing a haughty laugh. "You have fallen prey to Trixie: master illusionist. There is no shame in that."

Peter nodded. "You can say that again." He tilted his head to the side, holding a smile. "Okay, Sonata! You're up!"

Both Venoms' eyes widened as they turned around, spotting the siren within the barrier alongside them. Sonata simply waved innocently. "Hey. I apologize in advance."

Twilight alternated her gaze between the siren, the barrier, and those outside before grinning smugly. "Do you seriously think trapping the smallest one in here with us is a good idea?"

Baring her fangs, Luna faced Sonata while Twilight did the same. "We'll tear her to shreds."

Trixie merely closed her eyes and placed her fingers inside of her ears. Peter mirrored her actions, nodding feverishly. "Sing, Sonata! _Sing_!"

Sonata inhaled deeply before shrieking at the top of her lungs. Vibrational waves rushed out of her mouth, colliding into both Venoms. The energy ricocheted off the barrier's walls repeatedly and wildy, amplifying as the siren heightened her voice. The barrier itself rumbled profusely, sending tremors through the ground until the earth itself began to split around the barrier. Trixie staggered about, leaning into Peter for support as she could hardly gather her footing due to the strengthening quakes. Sunset gritted her teeth and gripped her forearm, struggling to maintain the barrier.

Twilight fell to her knees, clutching at her head while the symbiote hissed in pain. Luna staggered about, screaming as Venom's hold on her weakened. The black substances hissed wildly, stretching out and away from their hosts. Before long, both Twilight and Luna stumbled forth, while the symbiotes fell to the ground, conjoining before shriveling submissively.

Peter's eyes widened at the sight before he quickly lowered into a defensive stance. "Now!"

Sonata immediately ceased her singing, allowing the vibrational waves to slowly fade from existence. Sunset lowered the barrier, allowing Trixie and Peter to help pull Luna and Twilight away to safety. Just as the symbiote recollected itself, Sunset conjured a much smaller bubble shield around it before levitating the glowing orb over her hand. The black goo growled at its capture, prompting the fiery-haired woman to shrink her barrier until its protesting snarls diminished to disgruntled hisses. Sonata bore a toothy grin, while Sunset and Trixie smiled in response.

Peter gave each girl a thumbs up, chuckling. "You girls are my heroes. Great work!"

Sonata rushed up, patting the young man's shoulder eagerly. "You deserve some credit, too! It was _your_ idea!"

"We _all_ contributed," Sunset grinned, nodding.

Nodding, Peter warmly smiled. "Sunset's right. This was a team effort. You girls saved my wife and best friend. Thank you." Peter glanced to the side and smirked at the silver-blue woman. "That was some illusion, Trixie. Where'd you learn that?"

Trixie placed her hands over her hips. "What do you think I've been doing for the past few weeks while you trained? I wasn't going to stand by and get left in the dust this time," She huffed, smirking, "It's a good thing that I stepped in, finally. As usual, you and Twilight are completely hopeless without me."

Peter could only chuckle a response. "Well, keep that up, and we'll call you the 'Great and Powerful Mysterio' from now on. Earth has one, but Equestria could use a Mysterio."

Placing a finger against her lower lip, Trixie glanced skyward. "Hmm, that's actually not a bad title. I find it fitting. I'll consider using it, perhaps."

Twilight began to stir, prompting Peter to gently lower the woman to a sitting position. He placed a hand over her shoulder. "Take it easy, Twi. How are you feeling?"

"My head's ringing," Twilight groaned, holding a hand over her forehead.

Sonata chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about that."

Twilight's eyes fluttered open as she analyzed her surroundings. While the rest of the group approached, the woman wrapped her arms around her husband's neck for a warm embrace. "Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself, but I was still aware." She wiped a forearm across her face, disheartened while sharing a glance with everyone around her. "Please forgive me."

Peter patted Twilight's shoulder reassuringly as a humorless smile formed on his face. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Everyone smiled, as if sharing the sentiment. However, Patricia rubbed the aches from her shoulder and blankly glanced to the side. "Just wait until you get my bill- Ow!" She cried out as Zecora roughly tapped the back of her head with the tip of her staff. Patricia grumbled incoherently before shifting her gaze to the encased symbiote with a furrowed brow. "Anyway, what're we going to do with Venom?"

Before anyone could respond, the orb containing Venom vanished in a burst of light. Sunset's eyes widened as she shifted her gaze about aimlessly. "That… wasn't me."

Eris materialized into existence at the center of the group with a scowl. "That was Discord's doing. His influence is growing stronger here. We don't have much time left. I'll undo the damage done to the city. You all should return home and rest."

Peter arched a brow at the woman. "Will you be okay?"

Eris weakly forced a smile. "I'll be fine. It's just a minor inconvenience for the embodiment of chaos." She nodded appreciatively at the group. "You all did a fantastic job. Thank you. Now, leave this mess to me. It's the least I can do to repay you for your services. I'll see you in a matter of minutes."

The entire environment darkened to a grey tone, slowing to a halt as time itself froze. Broken shards of the street levitated back into place, and all other forms of collateral damage began to undo themselves, repairing magically. Eris raised a glowing hand, keeping her back turned to the group. Snapping her fingers, everyone vanished from sight in a flash. Beads of sweat dripped from the woman's face, and her breathing sounded like glass scratching against a rough surface, echoing throughout the reaches of the astral plane.

Eris frowned inwardly, a glazed tint growing in her crimson eyes. "I'd beg that was the last intrusion, but from how frantically Julia's been acting, I can assume that there's more trouble around the corner."

* * *

"Princess Luna?" Twilight quietly called out as she knocked on the bedroom door. A day had passed since the Venom incident, and Luna had shut herself off in her room, keeping away from the others. No response was given. Twilight inhaled deeply, forcing the lump in her throat down with a swallow before leaning against the door. "There's something I really wanted to talk to you about." She narrowed her gaze. "It's urgent."

A bright light flashed momentarily, escaping from underneath the door. Magical energy suddenly enveloped the knob and turned it, allowing the door to open slightly. Twilight peeked inside, her eyes stiffening as she found Luna standing by the window with her arms crossed. The princess closed the door behind her once she stepped inside. With daylight invading through the opening in the curtain, Luna never turned her gaze to meet her guest.

Twilight raised a hand, placing it over Luna's shoulder, but the blue-haired woman still refused to meet her gaze, sighing somberly. The air was tense, making the simple art of breathing difficult. After what transpired yesterday, what could they possibly say? Luna's fingers dug into her dress as she pulled against her arms. She wanted to disappear, to fade into nothingness and never return. A monster such as herself deserved such a fate.

Luna huffed, shaking her head. "It happened again. I lost myself to the darkness, only to be saved by those around me. I'm beginning to realize how weak I am on my own."

Twilight furrowed her brow, shifting her sight to the open field outside of the window. "We were _both_ in trouble yesterday. That's not our fault. We have only Discord and Venom to blame, and our friends to thank."

Luna nodded, sighing. "I suppose you are right. Is that why you came to consult with me?"

Twilight leaned forward, sobering as a stern expression surfaced on her face. "Actually, no. This is a very personal matter that we need to talk about." Pausing, as if contemplating her words, Twilight frowned. "When I was possessed by Venom, I saw memories from Peter's life, but more importantly, I saw and felt _yours_. I saw everything… even that you're still in love with Peter."

Luna's eyes widened at the comment, and her complexion paled, as if the blood in her body had suddenly turned cold. "What?"

Twilight's face stiffened. "That's right. I saw what it was like when Nightmare Moon possessed you, how lonely you felt during your banishment, and so many other things. I felt and experienced it all." Folding her arms, the woman paced across the room with a distant glare in her eyes. "I knew the entire time that you loved him, but I had no idea you felt _this_ strongly for him. We practically fell in love with Peter at the _same time_. Even after we got married and had our children, you never stopped loving him. I just couldn't believe what I saw."

Luna's gaze lowered shamefully, never lifting from the ground. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against the notion, knowing she had not the right to refute Twilight's statements. Every word that she uttered was the truth. Twilight spun Luna around, forcing the slightly taller woman to face her. The princess of the night slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable tongue lashing or physical blow to occur.

However, it never came. After an awkward amount of time, Luna reopened her eyes, only to find a small smile on Twilight's face. "I wanted to tell you that I finally understand."

Bewildered, Luna blinked. "What are you saying?"

Twilight inhaled deeply before sighing, brushing her forearm solemnly. "You've been alone through your entire life. You always felt lost in Princess Celestia's shadow, and you only ever wanted to be accepted in the same light. I saw how terrible everything was for you during your banishment. A thousand years without a single companion. I could only imagine what that's like. Even after Nightmare was gone, everypony just couldn't forget what happened. It's hard to open up to anypony, when you _know_ that they can't fully trust you, but that all changed when you met Peter."

"That's… correct," Luna whispered, her voice cracking.

The images in her head were still clear, as if they were her very own. Twilight's eyes softened. "It just never _registered_ to him that you nearly threw the world into darkness. How could somepony be that dense and naive to befriend such a being? You asked yourself this nonstop, right?" Twilight managed a light laugh, shaking her head. "It's just who he is. You've more than learned that by now. Trust me. I'm still amazed to this day at just how forgiving Peter is sometimes. He's... arguably naive."

Luna grimaced, glancing to the side. "Then you really do understand. He's the only one that I've ever loved. I know that it's wrong, but whenever I'm around him, I just feel… alive." She placed a hand over her chest, smiling as her heart thumped profoundly. "Peter's talkative and annoying, but he's thoughtful and caring. I'm envious of how much he caters to you. However…" she trailed off, frowning, "I know that it's not my place to intervene. You are his _wife_. Whenever I'm in close proximity to him, you're always somewhere on his mind, and it goes the other way around in regards to you. What you two have is something special."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You've been very unselfish, and I know how hard that's been," Twilight sternly declared, folding her arms. Her brow lowered in thought before she lifted her gaze to meet Luna's. "I try to imagine what would have happened if things didn't work about between Peter and I."

Inhaling sharply, Luna felt her heart stop. Forcing down the lump in her throat with a rough swallow, the princess nervously brushed a hand through her hair. "How does it make you feel?"

"Scared... and sad," Twilight whispered, nodding. "Peter's my first and only love. I know I'm lucky in regard. I never had to experience a breakup. The closest I think we ever came to that was when Peter went off to Manehattan to catch Black Cat without telling me." She let out a low sigh and smiled. "Even then, I couldn't stay mad at him. He only did everything behind my back just so I wouldn't worry. To be honest, he still has that problem somewhat, but we've learned over the years that communication is key in any marriage. It's easy to forget that we were almost children when we were engaged. The fact that we've made it work for ten years makes me happy."

Speaking had become a considerable effort, and Luna found her hands trembling. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her reeling mind. Years of watching the subject of her love and affection had culminated into a desire beyond her reach. With a few simple words, it all changed, and the entire situation was almost surreal. Numb relief had filled every part of her body, and the empty despair that had consumed her heart for well over a thousand years had faded completely, replaced by a small yet powerful sensation: acceptance.

"That's because you both are steadfastly dedicated to each other and your children. You're both young, but your hearts are in the right place: with each other..." Luna trailed off, her eyes swelling with tears as she was forced to choke back a sob. Luna leaned, sniffling before nodding with a warm smile. "Twilight. Thank you so much."

Twilight tilted her head to the side. "Huh? For what?"

Luna could only bite down on her lip and nodded. "My first love is also Peter, and my feelings for him remain. However, I can't obsess over him any longer. While I may not have his heart in the same way you do, it's easy to see that cares for me immensely. He _does_ love me... as a friend, and I'm okay with that."

Twilight placed a hand over Luna's shoulder. "That's because you and Trixie are his _best_ friends. Believe it or not, he talks about you two nonstop, too. When he lost you both in that future timeline, it crushed him."

"I can't love him anymore in the way that you do, Twilight, but I can make up for lost time and be the best friend that he deserves. I will no longer dwell on what could have been. I will focus on the here and now," Luna whispered. Her usually stern tone had long vanished, having been replaced by a lighter tone. She nodded appreciatively, wiping any stray tears that escaped from the corner of her eyes. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you so much again, Twilight. I can finally...let it go."

The pair shared a brief, yet warm, embrace before parting. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"

Luna nodded, holding a genuine smile. "Indeed."

 **-u-**

Julia continued to stand in the living room alone, staring at the forest behind the window in spite of her blindness. A nauseating feeling lurched at the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't rid herself of that unsettling and haunting sensation from her mind, even after three days' passing. Sweat formed across her brow, forcing the woman to wipe it away with a forearm.

"The Web is unraveling in this section of the world. I fear what it is to come," she whispered before a bright flash gleamed throughout her mind. Thunderous bolts seared into her cranium, causing the woman to scream in pain as she clutched at her head. Julia soon collapsed, leaning into the counter before falling across the floor. "Oh, _God_!"

Gwen rushed into the room, inhaling sharply at the sight. She placed a hand over Julia's shoulder, lifting her from the ground. "Madame Web! What's wrong?"

Julia took in ragged breaths, never meeting Gwen's gaze. "Bring Patricia, Peter, and Mayday here! _Now_! The great web is becoming undone. Soon… so soon… every spider… ALL OF THE SPIDERS WILL DIE!"

Gwen's eyes widened at Julia's erratic response. "What?! Patricia's out in the city with Mayday right now. _How_ are we going to die?"

Elsewhere, a fire erupted in the midst of the city streets as a car exploded. People scattered from the chaos, but one individual remained, clad in a white vest with matching cuff link and blue suit. A man with pale skin stood on the top of the car, impervious to the flames. His long, jet black hair blew at the mercy of the wind. A malevolent aura emitted from his cold eyes as he stared intently at the path ahead, maliciously, yet stoically.

"The time has come. It is time for me to feast."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	41. The Other, Part I

_**Chapter Forty-One "The Other, Part I"**_

Darkness spread across the void, enveloping everything in its path. Peter turned as the wave rushed towards him, unable to stop what had transpired. He slammed his eyes shut before being engulfed entirely by the reaches of darkness. However, he felt no pain, nor any other fixation. Peter opened his eyes, finding himself back within a dark void on a platform. He glanced down at his feet at the marble floor, specifically its glass-stained design.

Three figures joined together to form a single image. On the left side was Twilight in her alicorn form, standing in a bright field under a clear sky. She stared at a mirror image of herself on the right in her human shape, all while she stood by a city under a starlit sky. At the center was Spider-Man, standing symbolically between the two worlds as an emblem of Twilight's cutie mark and Peter's spider insignia materialized together to become one.

Peter's eyes furrowed at the sight. They were universes apart, brought together by chance. Their hearts had become one, tearing down any barriers that had previously existed before their meeting. Their marriage and beautiful children were testaments to that belief.

A black mist rose from the marble, morphing into that of a bipedal being. The darkness faded from its body and revealed more of its feminine features. A woman with tanned skin took shape, her violet hair stretching out until it reached her lower back. A pair of white tights with violet spandex materialized over her slender form, along with a matching cape along her shoulders. Peter could only stare at the subject of his affection with a soft gaze as she slowly approached him.

"Twilight," he whispered, never averting his gaze from her's, even as glowing white cracks spread across the voids.

Twilight huffed, extending her arms to the side. "You don't seem happy to see me." She shifted her gaze skyward, frowning as the surrounding cracks continued to spread. "No matter how much you try to ignore it, everything around you is falling apart. Discord's almost here, and Equestria is still in shambles. Do you honestly think you can save _anyone_ as you are?" the woman harshly scoffed, glaring at her husband. "Don't make me laugh. History will just repeat itself."

Peter's eyes widened as a sharp bolt of pain rushed through his cranium. He clutched at the side of his head. "No, it won't! I swear that it won't! I'll save _everyone_ this time!" The center of his head continued to pulsate, bringing the young man to a knee. With each throb that thumped, a small tremor would course through the darkness and prompt the cracks to spread further. Peter strained, gritting his teeth. " _You're_ the reason why I've come this far! And I'm not going to let you down again!"

Unwavered, Twilight's expression matched that of disdain. "Sweet words, but your promises have always come up empty. You promised Captain Stacy that nothing would happen to his daughter, and you let the Goblin kill her." Black flames rose from the marble platform, consuming the entire glass-stained image. Twilight quietly levitated from the ground, watching as the darkness claimed her husband with an emotionless glare. "You swore to love only me, yet you slept with Sweetie Belle and dishonored our vow."

Peter shot up. "That's not what happened! I—!" His words were cut short as an array of black tendrils burst from the flames, whipping around the young man's arms and neck. In spite of his great strength, Peter could only strain as the vines forced him to a kneeling position. He struggled just to find Twilight's gaze while the tendrils slowly dragged his body beneath the darkness. "I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! If I could take it back, I would do it without a second thought!"

Twilight folded her arms and narrowed her gaze. "You are a knight of the world, and your failure has left Equestria on the verge of ruin. I chose you as my knight because I had faith in you. I can't trust you with my friends, family, or even my children. You'll just let them all die, including me!" Twilight raised her glowing hand and clenched it into a fist, causing the tendrils to pull the captured man at a faster rate. As Peter's entire body sank into the darkness, fading from existence, Twilight scowled. "There is no escaping your inevitable fate so long as you cling to what little light remains. Remove it, and the shadows grow."

The entire world grew mute as Peter plunged into the abyss. Memories of his mounting failures plagued his mind, and the tendrils tightened their hold, bounding the young man's limbs to his body. Her words cut deep, like a dagger to the heart, and he could not rid his mind of the pain, no matter how hard he tried. Peter held a dismayed expression as he stared skyward at the fading light before closing his eyes.

"Is this what it takes? I've fought back against everything before, but I can't bring myself to do it now," Peter's thoughts solemnly declared, echoing in the reaches of the darkness. "Twilight's the whole reason that I'm here. I have friends, family, and a world that loves both me and Spider-Man. I have two perfect children because of Twilight. I owe _everything_ to her." As if yielding to the darkness, Peter closed his eyes and sighed. "She's my wife. I love her. I can't do it."

Suddenly, the light beamed, spreading. Its rays illuminated, causing the darkness to dissipate from sight. A faint sound reached Peter's ears, prompting the young man to open his eyes. The tendrils vanished, breaking apart, and the light instilled an all too familiar warmth through his heart. Everything blurred as he ascended towards the light before the voice called out to him once more.

 **-u-**

"Peter!" Twilight gently called out. The young man's head shot up as he woke suddenly. In the comforts of their bedroom, Peter sat in the chair across from the bed, shifting his gaze about aimlessly. Twilight furrowed her brow at the young man as she laid across the bed with Ben in her arms. "I really didn't want to wake you, but I need a favor."

Shaking his head, Peter held a confused expression. "Huh? What's going on?" Before Twilight could respond, Peter's gaze lowered onto Ben, who was unusually quiet. His eyes widened upon realizing why exactly. Twilight's gown was lowered beneath her shoulder, and the baby's mouth was suckling away blissfully at his mother's left breast. Peter let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, your hands are tied. What did you need me to do?"

"I just need you to grab his binky. It's on the nightstand," Twilight quietly replied, alternating her gaze between Ben and Peter. As her husband stood from his seat to carry out the given task, the woman arched a brow. "Are you okay? I was calling to you for nearly a minute, and you were completely unresponsive. You're usually a much lighter sleeper."

Peter nodded, taking hold of the pacifier while his eyes softened. "Oh. It's nothing. It was just a… bad dream." The latter of his statement was barely audible, delivered through a whisper. Before Twilight could pry, Peter offered her the binky and glanced at Ben while his mother ceased their feeding. The baby accepted the pacifier without objection, and he held out his small arms to his father. Peter smiled, lifting his son. "It looks like he's taking the weaning much better now. How about you?"

Twilight slid her top back on properly. "Yeah. Ben's taken a liking to other foods more, and he doesn't complain as much when I wean him now. I think by next week we'll be past the weaning stage altogether." The woman sadly shook her head and smiled. "It's just like Mayday. I'm going to miss feeding our little boy intimately. They're both growing up so fast before our eyes."

Peter forced a laugh as he shared a glance with his son's large violet eyes. "Tell me about it. Mayday's on the verge of being a teenager, and this one's close to talking. I don't think I'm ready for this either." Ben removed his binky and gazed at his father lovingly, babbling incoherently and enthusiastically. Peter's heart melted, evident by his burning smile. "Just listen to him! He's already talking in sentences. All he has to do now is put his words together."

Twilight chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair. "I just wonder what his first words will be. Mayday's first word was 'Luna…' or 'Woona,' to be exact." Sobering as a thought came into mind, the princess scooted to the edge of the bed and sat upright. "So, did Luna take the news well?"

"Oh, yeah, very much so. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much," Peter replied, easing Ben down onto the bed before Twilight offered him a toy. As the baby played, the young man arched a brow at his wife. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this? The decision is ultimately yours to start a herd or not."

Twilight nodded, forcing herself to a standing position. "I've had time to think about it. And after seeing everything that Luna has gone through, I think that I can cut her a little slack. Out of everyone in Equestria, Luna's the only one that I can trust with you." A stern expression surfaced on Twilight's face as she closed the gap between herself and Peter. Once inches apart, she raised a finger. "This doesn't change a thing between _us_ , though. I'm still your wife. I'm just sharing you with someone. That's all."

Peter wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, chuckling. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We're simply expanding our horizons. We have a _long_ life ahead of us, and this'll keep us both guessing for quite some time."

The couple shared a smile, edging closer for a kiss, but Ben's excited squeaking stopped them in their tracks as he played with a green plush toy garbed in a purple tunic and hat. For most, the sight was innocent enough. However, for the son of Spider-Man to play with a toy of the Green Goblin was a cruel slap of irony. If it was up to Peter, he would've tossed the toy into a bonfire, but he relented against the action, considering that Ben was just a toddler and knew no better. Sadly, Ben was far more intelligent than most babies his age, meaning this was probably an act of spite against his father.

Peter's demeanor soured at the sight, evident by his frown and pale complexion. "I still can't believe you bought him that."

Twilight giggled sheepishly. "I swear that it was an accident. Mayday grabbed a bunch of toys from the bargain bin, and I somehow missed it at the checkout." Arching a brow, the woman placed her hands over her hips and stared at the baby. "It _is_ strange, though. Out of all the toys we bought, the Green Goblin is the one that he likes the most. I thought Ben would've liked the Iron Man toy."

"Too mainstream. If Mayday's any indication, it's that our kids don't follow the crowd in the slightest," Peter deadpanned, holding a blank glare. "That, _and_ they're a pair of trolls."

Twilight's lips curled into a knowing smile before she playfully poked her husband's chest. "Well, we can blame _you_ for that."

Peter's brow lowered in thought. He paused to scratch the back of his head before sharing a glance with his wife. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Mayday? I haven't seen her all day."

Twilight pursed her lips. "She went out with Patricia to the city while you were training with Zecora. Knowing those two, they're probably just getting a last second tour, since we'll be returning to Equestria in a few days."

Thunder rumbled through the darkening skies as rain began to fall over the land. Peter made his way to the nearest window with a concerned gaze. "Hopefully, they'll make it back soon. It's looking ugly out there."

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom swung open, with Gwen rushing inside. "Peter! Grab your suit! We need to head to the city, pronto!"

Peter grimaced at Gwen's statement. "Oh, great. Who did Discord send here _this_ time?"

"This isn't Discord's doing," Julia declared, appearing next to Gwen quietly. As the blonde jumped back from Madame Web, surprised, Julia narrowed her line of sight on Peter. "Something sinister has entered this world and caught our scent: that of the spider. It has entered the city and won't rest until we're all erased. Peter, I need you and Gwendolyn to go to the city at once and stop this monster."

Peter arched a brow, frowning. "Okay. So, what are we looking for?"

"We don't know exactly. There was an explosion in the city, near Queens. Nobody caught sight of who was responsible, but I think whatever caused it might be nearby that location," Gwen stated, pulling her hood over her head. "The only thing we know is that we're looking for an Inheritor. Madame Web won't say much else."

Julia folded her arms and shivered while Peter took the moment to change into his heroic attire. She inhaled deeply before sighing. "Inheritors feed on the very life force of direct descendents of the Web of the Life, specifically those with blood of the spider totem."

Twilight stepped forward, holding a stern glare. "If that's the case, I should come with you two. Whatever this 'Inheritor' is, it sounds like bad news."

Julia shook her head. "No, Twilight Sparkle. You will be needed here. The Inheritor will see to our destruction first. Ben has Peter's blood, and he will be a target soon enough. You must stay and protect your son until everything is resolved."

Peter slid his mask over his face, pausing as a realization came into mind. "So, these Inheritors are gonna go after those with spider blood. That means Patricia _and_ Mayday are out there _alone_ with that thing." He faced his wife, placing both hands firmly over her shoulders. "Julia's right. I need you to stay here and look after Ben. _I'll_ take care of Mayday."

Slowly but surely, Twilight hesitantly nodded. "All right. Please be careful."

Gwen slid her own mask over her face. "Okay. Change of plans. We find Mayday and Patricia first. How do we go about doing that?"

Peter raised his hand before sliding his glove back. Underneath the web-cartridges was a small radar with a red dot at the center. "Easy. I installed a tracker into Mayday's iPod a while back. She always keeps it with her, no matter what." After pecking a few commands into the buttons underneath the radar, a blinking green dot appeared over the red. "I've got Mayday's signal."

"Well, what are we waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's go!" Gwen exclaimed, rushing out of the room, with Peter following closely behind.

Julia stared intently at both spiders as they ventured off, lowering onto her knees. "Let us pray for good fortune."

Twilight took Ben into her arms, sharing a glance with Julia. "Are these Inheritors really as dangerous as you say?"

"No…" Julia was slow to respond as her gaze fell to the ground. "They are _far_ worse."

* * *

Near the heart of the city, Mayday stood by the exit door within a bookstore, watching rain fall from the sky. Despite the weather, the young girl couldn't remove her smile. The human world offered so much variety, from an electronic safehold known as RadioShack to a humongous aquarium. Even though their journey led them to a bookstore, Mayday could only revel in what was offered. Patricia finished at the nearest register, easing a pair of books into her plastic bag before waving off the cashier.

Mayday's eyes widened as the woman approached her. "Did you find what you were looking for, Aunt Patricia?"

Patricia nodded, grinning. "Yup. Dusk has always been interested in the history of my world. So, what's the best gift in the world for a dorky librarian?" She reached into the bag and retrieved a book, spinning it over her finger. Its cover read ' _Great Historians Through the Ages.'_ Patricia chuckled before dropping the book back into the bag. "History books, of course!"

Snorting involuntarily, Mayday smirked. "What a dork."

"Careful now. Dusk is technically a genderbent version of your mother, meaning that he's your Uncle… in a sense," Patricia lightly murmured, earning a faint chuckle from the child. The woman's smile widened as a realization came into mind. "If you're any indication, then Mayweather is gonna be a handful when he gets older."

Mayday's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. That's your son who happens to be… your universe's version of me. How old is he?"

Patricia's eyes softened as a warmth spread through her chest. "He just turned three a few weeks ago. My little boy's already a chatterbox, but I guess I'm to blame for that." The woman knelt down before Mayday, straightening her raincoat before planting a kiss over her forehead. "You're a sweet kid, and I hope Mayweather's just as nice as you."

The pair shared a smile before Patricia stood, opening her umbrella. Mayday took the woman's books and slid them into the safety of her backpack, alongside her iPod. Once situated, they walked outside to be greeted by the pouring rain. Patricia pulled Mayday close, ensuring the child was concealed under the protection of her umbrella. The trip to the car was brief, completed after a couple of minutes. Just as Patricia readied to open the door, a pulsating wave rushed through Mayday's cranium, causing the child to stop in her tracks and grimace in pain.

Patricia knelt by her side, unsure of what had come over the young girl, but she paused once a tingling sensation buzzed within her own head, shifting her gaze to the side. A lone man stood amongst the storm a few feet away, never averting his cold gaze from the woman. Before Mayday could react, Patricia raised her frame into the backseat of the car and locked the door. The young girl recollected herself, shifting into an upright sitting position. As Patricia walked towards the dark-clad stranger, Mayday retrieved her iPod and activated its video camera feature before recording what was transpiring outside.

Patricia's hair stuck to her face, yet she held a firm glare at the stranger. "Can I help you with something?"

The man huffed, cracking his knuckles. "You have the scent which I crave. It's very similar to the other one. It's been so long since I've had a proper meal." He stretched his neck until it cracked, licking his lips afterward. "Try not to die too quickly. I prefer feisty prey. I just need a sample, so that I can find him."

Blinking, Patricia's eyes widened at the man's blunt response before she scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "That's a constant problem with the city. There's always a creep or two around every corner. Whatever you're planning, don't even try it. I'd rather not break your face in." Her demeanor stiffened. "You're talking about eating me, and I don't even know your name. Your manners need work."

"My name is Morlun," he coldly declared, unfazed as lightning cracked across the sky, "and it'll be the last name that you will ever learn."

 **-u-**

Several minutes has passed since they ventured into the city. Peter's mind raced, unable to free his daughter and female counterpart from his mind. Landing on the rooftop of a building, Spider-Man once again checked the tracker. Fortunately, Mayday's signal was in the immediate vicinity, specifically down on street level. However, Peter's heart froze upon spotting a gathering of people surrounding an ambulance as the pouring rain slowly ceased.

Gwen landed next to Spider-Man, gazing wildly at the spectacle. Both individuals took the opportunity to change into their casual attire before climbing down the nearest side wall. Peter and Gwen lowered into an alley and casually made their way through the crowd. A tall man clad in dark colors walked past Peter, placing a hand against his shoulder. The young man's senses blared momentarily, sending bolts of pains through his cranium.

As he turned to face the individual, he had already vanished into the crowd. Tossing those thoughts to the side, Peter continued to follow Gwen until they reached a police barricade, and their mouths fell agape at the sight. A nearby vehicle's door had been caved in, holding a human-sized dent. Shards of broken glass lay skewed across the ground near a pair of cars, each with a shattered windshield to show. Stains of blood stretched across the ground, having dissipated slightly due to the previous rainfall.

"Peter! Look!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing at a pair of paramedics while they carefully lifted a woman onto a stretcher.

Their gazes settled on the woman being carried on the stretcher. Several gashes plagued her once perfect skin, and blood poured from many of said wounds, seeping through the bandages placed over them while also staining her tattered clothing. Her face had been pulverized beyond recognition, housing dark bruises, a bloody lip, and a grotesque swelling over her eye. However, in spite of the injuries, Peter and Gwen recognized the woman.

"Patricia!" Peter cried out, hopping over the barrier while Gwen followed his lead. Just as they neared the stretcher, a police officer stepped in their path. Frantic, Peter never averted his gaze from Patricia's broken form. "What happened?!"

The officer held his ground and shook his head, pointing at the barricade. "You need to step back."

Gwen reached out, taking hold of Peter's arms before pulling him back. She turned her soft gaze to the officer. "Please. That's his… twin sister."

"Twin?" the officer blurted out, alternating his gaze between the brown-haired adults. After a brief duration, he nodded and stepped to the side, as if satisfied with the blonde's statement. "Okay. Go ahead. Just don't touch anything or get in the way."

Gwen nodded appreciatively while Peter rushed to Patricia's side. "Thank you so much." She was slow to follow, hesitant to see what awaited. Gwen eventually reached Patricia alongside Peter, and her heart sank at the sight. The blonde held a hand over her mouth, masking a gasp. "What on earth happened?"

The officer stole a glance from the corner of his eye, frowning. "It's hard to say. The storm made it hard for anyone to see clearly, but one eyewitness said some guy jumped this poor woman. She tried to fight back, but he just overpowered the poor girl and… beat the crap out of her." His eyes softened. "I don't even know _how_ she's still alive right now."

"There's supposed to be a kid with her. A little girl with purple hair and yellow eyes," Peter declared, his voice wavering with a mixture of fear and anger. "Did anyone see a kid with her?"

The officer's eyes narrowed. "No one said anything about a kid. I'll radio it in and get a search started."

Peter's blood turned cold, evident by his pale complexion. Pushing his building anxiety to the back of his head, he turned to face Gwen as the paramedics carted Patricia into the ambulance. "Hey. I need you to stay with Patricia."

Gwen's brow furrowed. "Why?" She paused, edging closer until they were within whispering range of each other. "Shouldn't we find out who did this?"

Peter nodded, glancing off to the side with a stern glare. "Whoever— or whatever— did this is still out there somewhere, and Patricia's in no shape to defend herself. She'll need someone to watch over her, in case her attacker decides to come back and finish the job. Besides, if Patricia comes around, she can tell us who attacked her."

Gwen pursed her lips, staring intently at the young man for several seconds before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay. I'll stay with Patricia. What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm going to look for Mayday. She's in the area somewhere. Once I make sure that she's okay, I'll send her home and start searching for our mystery attacker," Peter whispered, pointing a finger at his wrist. The ambulance's engines revved, prompting the young man to turn the blonde around gently by the shoulder. Once Gwen hopped into the back with the paramedics, Peter nodded and waved her off. "Keep me posted."

Gwen furrowed her brow, weakly nodding back. "Yeah. Will do."

The paramedics closed the doors shut, prompting the ambulance to speed off with Patricia and Gwen in the back. As the bystanders talked about what transpired, Peter separated himself from their position. Once at a safe distance, he slid his sleeve back until the radar was revealed, proceeding to follow his daughter's signal. Images of his bad dream flashed across his mind, adding to the young man's building trepidation.

The green dot's blinking quickened as Peter neared an alley, but he paused, furrowing a brow at the desolate area. He walked through the pathway, unable to slow his racing heart. Peter's eyes widened at a hint of blue concealed behind a dumpster, and he slid the large object to the side, expecting the worst case scenario. Sadly yet mercifully, only Mayday's backpack was found.

While Peter wanted nothing more than to have his daughter back, he took in appreciating that he didn't have to bury her just yet. With a heavy heart, the young man unzipped the bag and retrieved the iPod from inside. Its smooth surface remained polished, and the screen held a gleam, as if it was freshly bought. Peter chuckled under his breath.

Mayday interacted with the iPod on a daily basis for hours on end, and she took very good care of the device as if it was her own child. Peter readied to put the device back within the backpack, but his brow furrowed at the 'play' signal at the lower corner of the screen. He recognized the playback feature, seeing as it allowed the user to watch a newly added recording. Peter hit the play button, inhaling sharply once an image of a man appeared at the center of the screen.

"You don't know who I am, but I have something of great significance to you," he huffed, shifting the camera to the side until Mayday came into view.

Lifted by the back of her neck, she screamed and attempted to kick free to no avail. "Daddy! _Help_!"

The older man recentered the camera on himself, snaking his tongue along his lower lip. "This girl's scent is ripe and fresh. She would make a wonderful snack, but this child is not the one I seek. I want her father: _you_. I've already imprinted you through the crowd, and your scent is exactly like the woman I hospitalized. I'll know where you are." He paused, narrowing his gaze. "If you want to save this child, come to the edge of the city by the harbor. Come alone. If I sense more than one spider coming, I'll feast on this child's entrails and devour the woman in the hospital. You have been warned."

Mayday's screaming echoed in the background before the recording ceased. The world slowed to a halt as the young man's mind registered what it had just seen. A flurry of emotions rushed into his being, from despair to fury. Peter could hear a faint voice in the back of his mind, mocking him for his failure. His precious Mayday was in the clutches of a cannibalistic madman, and Peter had to face the danger alone.

As a father, he had everything to lose. The mere thought of losing Mayday nearly catapulted him over the edge. Throwing caution to the wind, Peter changed into his heroic attire and climbed onto the nearest rooftop before web-swinging towards his destination. Considering what had happened to Patricia, this was perhaps a suicide mission. Peter merely scoffed at the thought as his swinging speed increased, unaware of the deadly shadow watching him from nearby.

He'd face death a thousand times if it meant protecting his daughter.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	42. The Other, Part II

_**Chapter Forty-Two "The Other, Part II"**_

Spider-Man soared through the skies of New York, swinging toward the docks on a strand of webbing. His thoughts raced profusely, centering on Mayday's wellbeing and Patricia's state of health. A frustrated growl escaped from the young man as he relinquished his strand and landed gracefully within an alley. While he knew what Mayday's captor looked like, he had no idea where they were holed up. His daughter was without her iPod, the only means he had to track her, and considering she was at the mercy of a psychopathic cannibal, Peter did not like her chances of survival.

The sun had already set, and night began to spread. He was losing time, not wanting Mayday to be left alone any longer than she had to be. Peter clenched his fist tightly and stepped forward with renewed vigor. Sleep was obliviously out of the question, and he would not stop until he knew for sure that his daughter was safe, which brought him back to his current predicament. He had the resolve, yet lacked the means to save his daughter. A voice lingered in the back of his mind, calling out in a faint whisper.

"I know that Mayday's in the area somewhere, but at this rate, I'd be better off trying to find a needle in a haystack. God. I sound like a New Yorker imitating a Southerner. Thank you, Applejack and Apple Bloom," Peter groaned, clutching at the straps of his daughter's backpack. His masked eyes furrowed at the thought. "If I can find her, I can get her to safety and focus on the creep that kidnapped her. The question is… how can I do that?"

The voice's volume grew in his head, echoing across the confines of his mind. "Listen for her voice _._ " The entire environment distorted, morphing to a darkened realm. Taken aback, Spider-Man inhaled sharply before recognizing the desolate abyss and marble platform under his feet. This was the void of his dreams. Before he could question anything, a small black crystal materialized into existence mere inches away, floating. "Use your magic. Shatter the crystal which binds your magic. With your magical sense, you can hear your daughter's voice."

Peter stared wildly at the glowing crystal, reaching out toward it, but he paused, pulling his hand back. "Hang on. Is this thing why I've been hearing voices lately?" The young man exhaled, glancing at the side. "I really _am_ going crazy. I'm asking the voice in my head for an explanation."

The crystal vibrated, humming as tremors coursed through its smooth surface. "Yes. It is the seal keeping your magic contained. Over time, it has weakened and cracked. That's particularly why your magical feats have been sporadic and inconsistent. Shatter the crystal, and you will be able to access your natural magical supply net. Apart from that, you can use a different type of magic to bolster your abilities altogether. That should help you find your daughter." The crystal levitated closer to the young man. "Break the seal… or is the life of your daughter not valuable enough?"

Peter reached out and took the black crystal in hand. Many questions circulated through his mind, unsure of what to make of the voice's tone. However, Mayday's life was in immediate jeopardy, and he did not have time to dawdle. Peter gripped the crystal, ready to shatter it in his grasp, but he paused, glancing to the side. Suddenly, the environment shifted, distorting before returning to normal within the city alley. A dark man emerged from the corner of the alley, tightening the white cufflinks on his wrists. An unsettling irritation swelled within the young man's chest as he recognized Mayday's kidnapper, evident by his own shaking fist and narrowed gaze.

"So, you came alone. The length a man will go through for his child is admirable, but it's both foolish and mistaken," Morlun declared, standing firm as the wind blew through his long, black hair. "Are you going to fight me, boy?"

Spider-Man lowered into a defensive stance, growling under his breath. "Where is she?"

Unwavered, Morlun merely folded his arms and huffed. "Do you really want to know?" He closed his eyes, holding his silence before glancing at an old, condemned building across the street. Its windows were sealed shut, and its foundation decrepit after years of neglect. Morlun frowned as he returned his cold gaze to Spider-Man. "She's in that building on the top floor. You may go to save her, but it will do you no good. Those I have come into physical contact with are forever imprinted until I devour them. Helping her will be ineffective so long as I have your scent. If you forever want to protect your family from a doomed existence, you must destroy me."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know who you are," Spider-Man firmly questioned, alternating his blank gaze between the building and man before him. "You nearly killed my friend and kidnapped my daughter. What's the point in all this?"

"Because of the ties that bind us," Morlun huffed, his tone stoic and malicious. "You possess the blood of a true totem. Your life is mine to feast on, and your children will suffer the same fate… as well as the woman who was stupid enough to give birth to your offspring. _I_ am the Devourer of True Totems, and my feast starts with you."

That unsettling irritation within Peter swelled, exploding into fiery anger. Spider-Man lunged forward with his fist reared back. "Leave my family out of this, you sick, son of a-!"

Morlun sped forward before Peter could finish his sentence and slammed his fist into Spider-Man's chest. Pain rushed through his body, halting all movement instantly before the force of the blow launched the young man flying into the nearest wall with a thunderous crack. Peter wheezed, struggling to draw breath as if his lungs were collapsing under the weight of the earth itself. Morlun swiftly followed up, driving the point of his elbow directly into Peter's forehead.

The back of his skull shattered the stone behind his position, reducing it to rubble. Everything grew fuzzy, fading into a blur for Peter as the world slowed to a crawl. Throughout his entire career as a superhero, he had been on the receiving end of many forms of physical punishment. He had been hurled through buildings, swatted by dragons, decked by the likes of the Hulk, and even crushed underneath meteors by Thanos. However, it all paled in comparison to _this_.

Spider-Man recollected his senses as his momentum carried his body into a violent roll. He flipped to his feet and skidded to a halt near the end of the alley. A sharp, stinging sensation coursed across his skull while blood seeped through his mask, dripping to the floor. The thick and savory taste of his own blood was bitter, and it filled his mouth, never ceasing. Peter drove past the pain, channeling his distorted focus into Morlun and his daughter's safety.

Dashing toward his opponent, Spider-Man ducked as Morlun attempted to grab him and flipped onto the side of a wall before diving out with a kick. The older man raised his forearm, blocking the attack effortlessly. Faster than Peter could react, Morlun reached out and snatched him by the neck with his large, powerful hand. All of the air rushed out of his body as the Inheritor strangled the life out of him. Peter desperately hurled his legs skyward, forcing Morlun to break his hold and sway his head out of the kick's range.

Spider-Man clutched at his throat, coughing harshly before quickly leaping for an attack. However, Morlun snatched Peter out of the air once he was within range, slamming and pinning him against the wall by his collar. Never relinquishing his grip, the Inheritor used his free hand to repeatedly punch his prey's skull, chest, and gut. Each blow was heavier than the last, forcing cracks to spread across the stone wall behind Spider-Man.

Lifting his leg, Morlun drove his foot into Peter's torso and sent the young man bursting through the wall. Spider-Man's momentum hurled him through the other side of the building, and he crashed through that wall with equal force, causing broken shards of brick to fly in countless directions. He eventually skidded to a halt along the street on his back. Morlun casually walked through the wreckage and slowly approached Peter as he struggled to force himself from the ground.

His costume was in tatters and left parts of his face exposed, specifically the mouth and one of the eyes. Spider-Man climbed back to an upright stance, but his legs trembled, struggling to keep his body vertical. An image of Mayday flashed across his mind, prompting Peter to ignore his body's pain and lunge at his attacker out of desperation. Morlun merely huffed at the sight, extending his hand as Peter neared, but in a blink, the older man shifted. Suddenly, three of his fingers were pressed against Spider-Man's face, specifically over his exposed eye. By the time Peter inhaled sharply, Morlun swiftly dug his claws behind the socket and ripped his prey's eye out with a single, clean jerk.

" _No…_!" Spider-Man exclaimed, clutching at his face while blood poured from his wound. Landing on his stomach, Peter held a hand over the area where his eye used to be to slow the profused bleeding. Thoughts erratically spiraled across his mind like a rampant tornado, and he could only grimace, both in horror and disbelief. "He _didn't_ … Oh, _God_. _No_."

Morlun devoured the eyeball without hesitation and brushed a hand over his lips, never averting his cold gaze from Spider-Man. "Delicious."

A long silence filled the air as Peter strained to recollect himself. Cracking his knuckles, Morlun began to step forward to finish his prey, but a series of high-pitched sirens echoed across the airwaves, growing in volume by the second. The dark-haired man paused, recognizing the sound of the local law enforcement making their way to investigate the disturbance. Morlun turned his gaze back to Spider-Man, only to find that his prey had undoubtedly retreated during the distraction. Before long, a group of squadron cars rolled into the vicinity and surveyed the damage. Morlun stepped onto the edge of a rooftop and eyed the police after he climbed the nearest building, folding his arms.

"I have your scent, boy. You _can't_ hide," he growled, narrowing his gaze to the side. Soon enough, Morlun paused upon spotting the condemned building across the street where the totem's daughter was being held. The older man smirked, quietly walking towards the destination. "Like any parent, you just want to save your child." He cracked his knuckles and snaked his tongue across his lower lip. "Admirable… but mistaken."

 **-u-**

Perched at the upper levels of the side wall of the building, Peter opened the windows and slid inside. The confined area and condemned atmosphere, along with the lack of light and compromised eyesight, made navigation more difficult than it already was. A bolt of pain rushed through his head, causing the young man to instinctively clutch at his eye, but he lost grip on the wall, falling roughly on his shoulder upon landing. A broken mess, Peter lay in a pool of his own blood, staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

He longed to sleep in an attempt to forget the immense pain clouding his mind. However, Peter chided himself against the notion, remembering that time was _not_ a luxury at the moment. With a dry exhale of breath, Peter pulled himself from the ground and leaned his shoulder against the nearest wall for support. He sank into his thoughts, calling back Morlun's words.

Mayday was somewhere on this floor. Analyzing his surroundings, Peter paused upon spotting a door near the stairs. Its metal hinges were twisted together into a makeshift knot of sorts, an act of super strength undoubtedly. The young man dragged himself to the door, ready to twist the bars back into place, but the muscles in his body protested, throbbing profusely until he lowered to a knee. His breathing was harsh, reminiscent to shards of glass scratching against a rough surface. Swallowing roughly, Peter rose to his feet and gripped the handles, straining until he ripped the door from its hinges.

A small squeak escaped from within the room, and Spider-Man's strength faltered at the sound. He weakly lifted his gaze to the source, managing to smile earnestly as Mayday walked toward him. Outside of a few specks of dust that plagued her outfit, the child was fine. Peter lowered to a knee, unable to react as Mayday embraced him soon afterward. The young girl sobbed into his shoulder, tightening her hold around his neck. In spite of his own pain, Peter returned his daughter's hug in full, patting her back reassuringly.

"Hey, sweetie," he whispered, hesitantly pulling the girl away before brushing a hand through her hair. "Are you okay?"

Mayday sniffled, brushing a forearm across her wet eyes. "Y-yyes. Some guy jumped us. Auntie Patricia tried to protect me, but…" she trailed off, her eyes widening at a realization. "Auntie Patricia! Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. Patricia's a tough gal. She's dinged up pretty bad, but she'll make it. Gwen's with her right now," Peter whispered, nodding before pulling his daughter in for a second embrace. "Did he hurt you?"

Mayday shook her head. "N-nno. He said if I tried to run, that he would kill Auntie Patricia. He just… touched her, and suddenly knew about you. I didn't know what to do! I-!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. What's important is that you're safe," Peter lightly stated, rubbing his daughter's shoulders affectionately. Pausing as if a thought came to mind, Peter removed the backpack from his shoulder and offered it to the girl. "Here. You're practically naked without your iPod."

Mayday's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply, taking the backpack and hugging it tightly against her chest. "Wow! I can't believe you found it! I thought I lost it forever. Thanks, Dad… dy." She trailed off, her gaze finally meeting that of her father's, and her mouth fell agape at the sight. Mayday extended a trembling hand towards Peter's bloody face. "Your _eye!_ What happened to your _eye_?!"

Peter turned the bloody side of his face to the side. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to get you out of here."

Suddenly, a loud banging sound echoed from downstairs, and bolts of pain channeled through the young girl's cranium. Mayday clutched at her head and glanced about wildly. "I think that's him downstairs. Just being around him made my head spin."

"It's _me_ that he's after," Peter declared, scooping Mayday into his arms faster than she could react. He jumped to the nearest window, opening it before holding his daughter outside until she perched herself against the wall. Peter pointed in the distance. "I want you to get as far away from this building as you can. Once you're a few blocks away, call Gwen so she'll pick you up. I left her number in your iPod."

Blinking, Mayday stared at her father with a befuddled expression, "Okay… but what are _you_ going to do?"

Coughing roughly, Peter shook his head. "If I leave, that'll put everyone in danger. I'll make my stand here." He forced a laugh, wincing before shielding the bloody side of his face with a hand. "Besides, I'll just slow you down. I'd rather use what strength I have left to make sure this guy never tries to hurt you, Patricia, or… your mother and brother."

"No! There's _no way_ that I'm leaving-!" Mayday exclaimed, stopping as the barred double doors on the other side of the room swung open.

"I love you," Peter whispered, slamming the window shut before his daughter could protest further. Turning sharply, the young man faced the other side of the room and hopped to the floor. He shot several wads of webbing onto the window, and it spread upon impact, sealing the opening without turning around. Peter bleakly stared at the sight of Morlun standing before him with his arms crossed. "It's just you and me now, Morlun."

Morlun merely huffed. "This changes nothing. You've merely delayed the inevitable for the child. Once I've consumed you, the other totems will fold. Their life force will help me thrive for ages to come."

"Bring it on," Peter weakly declared, staggering into a defensive stance. "I'm not becoming a part of your food chain without a fight."

Morlun's frown deepened as he walked toward Spider-Man. "Your bravado is to be commended, but words mean nothing against fate."

Once a few feet apart, Spider-Man threw a wild punch, but Morlun drove the point of his knee into Peter's gut before the blow could connect. As the young man wheezed for breath, his attacker followed with a straight punch to the jaw. A loud crack echoed across the walls, and Peter's body whipped back, bouncing off the floor for several meters before skidding to a halt. Spider-Man's limbs trembled as he tried to stand once more, but his strength finally failed. Prone, Peter coughed while Morlun approached his fallen prey.

"Many have tried, and all have died trying to resist me with the exception of one. You can try to oppose your fate, but you will not choose it," Morlun muttered, stepping forth. "It's _always_ the same."

In the confines of Peter's mind, the dark void materialized into existence with Twilight clutching at the black crystal. "Are you seriously going to let it end this way… after _everything_ you've been through?!" She reached out, extending the crystal to Peter, but the young man frowned, slamming his eyes shut. "It's not too late! Shatter the crystal and use its magic to stop this monster!" Twilight frantically shook her head and gazed skyward, inhaling sharply as everything began to fade, even the darkness itself. "Peter, you're going to get _killed_! _Use it_!"

Back in the real world, Peter tuned out the invasive thoughts and shifted his gaze to Morlun. "What are you going to do? _Talk_ me to death?"

"No," Morlun coldly replied, reaching down before lifting Spider-Man by the neck with a single hand. He slammed his free hand into the young man's torso repeatedly, pausing once Peter coughed up blood onto his face. Morlun's expression hadn't changed, even after licking Spider-Man's blood from his lip. Huffing, he reared his clenched fist back. "I'm going to _beat_ you to death and suck the marrow out from your bones."

Suddenly, an individual fell from the ceiling, landing on Morlun's shoulders. The Inheritor instinctively lost his grip on Spider-Man, staggering back. Peter fell to the ground and weakly lifted his gaze. His mouth fell agape upon identifying the intruder, recognizing her braided purple and pink hair.

Mayday wrestled her way onto Morlun's arm, pulling back with all of her might. "Keep your filthy hands off my Daddy!" she exclaimed, biting at Morlun's arm.

Morlun shoved the girl to the ground with his free hand. "Your blood is not ripe just yet."

Mayday stumbled back to her feet, screaming as she charged towards her father's attacker. Morlun frowned, slapping the child with the back of his hand once she was within range. The force of the blow sent Mayday flying before her body rolled violently across the ground until she collided into a steel beam. The bone in her arm snapped at the point of impact. Wrought in pain, Mayday clutched at her arm, specifically the protrusion of bone through skin, and she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Unfaltered by the sight, Morlun scoffed. "Regardless, I have no quarrel spilling your blood either. Rest assured, child. I will end your suffering after I kill your father."

The world slowed to a halt as Peter stared at Mayday's damaged form. He felt numb, yielding to a burning sensation steadily engulfing him. All of his fears had led to this, and as usual, he could do nothing to prevent it. Suddenly, the world burst into flames, enveloping everything in sight. Twilight, Ben, and Mayday faded into the wall of fire while Peter could only watch helplessly. However, the reaches of darkness prevented the flames from consuming the young man.

Twilight materialized inches away from Peter with the black crystal in hand, once again offering it to him. Without a hint of hesitation, Peter accepted the gem and tightened his grip, shattering the jewel. Trails of darkness spiraled around Peter before diving into his body. He knew firsthand what it was like to lose everything after having traveled to a future timeline. Peter grit his teeth to the core, as he could feel the darkness shifting his very being. Twilight held a fanged smile, nodding feverishly while the black mist spread around them.

"Strike down your enemy!" she exclaimed, fading from sight. "It will make sense soon enough."

Back within the real world, Peter slammed his fist into the ground, causing the entire building to shake. Morlun staggered, shifting his gaze to the young man, and Mayday remained on the ground with a grip on her broken arm, staring wildly at her father. Traces of black aura emitted from Peter's body, seeping into the many wounds spread about. Tremors coursed through the building, causing Morlun to nearly lose his footing. However, Peter stood with a feral snarl, unwavered by the shaking area.

Suddenly, the flesh on his body healed at an accelerated rate, erasing all traces of damage within seconds. Even Peter's eye had grown back, but it was of a different shade, glowing momentarily. His iris was slitted, delved in an ocean of blue. All traces of darkness faded, dissipating from existence. Yet, the change in his eyes remained, their piercing blue glare never freeing from the Inheritor.

"What is this?" Morlun questioned, narrowing his gaze before the very foundation of the building shook further. "Just what _are_ you?"

Slow to respond, Peter clenched his fist and took in seethed breaths "You're a ruthless, heartless _bastard_!" Lowering into a defensive stance, Peter's eyes vanished behind a blinding light. "And I will make you _suffer_!"

Paying the young man's words no mind, Morlun dashed forward and threw a punch. However, Peter simply stood still, his eyes widening as an all too familiar blaring alarm erupted within his cranium. The young man eyed the incoming attack, various sections of Morlun's arm highlighted in a bright aura. A knowing smile emerged on Peter's face before he blocked the blow with the palm of his hand effortlessly.

' _My Spider Sense is back, and… it's combined with my martial arts and magic?!'_ he questioned inwardly, smirking widely afterward. Before Morlun could react, Spider-Man gripped his fist tightly as black aura spread, pressing until the bones in his hand snapped. The Inheritor's face finally faltered, shifting from a stoic tone to one of anguish. Hissing in pain, Morlun staggered back upon freeing himself, gripping at his own broken hand. Gritting his teeth, Peter clenched his fist tightly. ' _Let's get dangerous!'_

Just as he blinked, Peter appeared inches away in a blur with his fist reared back, and he drove it into his foe's mouth. The force of the blow sent out a shockwave potent enough to free the collected dust from every inch of the condemned building. Morlun flew back, crashing into the nearest wall with enough force to imbed his form into the stone. Two strands of webbing latched onto the older man's hand, expanding upon impact. Before he could even attempt to free himself, Peter roared at the top of his lungs and drove his fist into Morlun's exposed gut.

A loud crack echoed against the walls as all of the air rushed out of the older man's lungs. Peter followed in a blur, slamming his fist into the underside of Morlun's jaw before connecting yet another punch to the bridge of the nose. Peter screamed, clenching his fists as black aura emitted from them. Images of his loved ones flashed across his mind, fueling his rage further. Spider-Man delivered a barrage of black magic-induced punches against the pinned man, each strike made with the speed and power of a gatling gun.

The magic pouring from Peter's strikes ate away at the Inheritor, while each strike weakened his resolve. Tremors rushed throughout the entire building until cracks swiftly spread across the surrounding stone. Peter never relented in his assault as a feral glare formed in his eyes. Too many had suffered because of his inaction, and he only wanted to ensure their safety. Suddenly, a soft laughter echoed in the back of his mind, freeing Peter from his self-induced trance.

Blinking, he peered down at Morlun, only to find a hollow, broken man. The black flames burned away his skin, reducing his bones to dust. Peter inhaled sharply, shifting his quivering gaze to the side, but the second sight was just as alarming, of black particles of magical energy emitting from his hands. The energy dissipated, fading as quickly as it appeared.

Countless thoughts raced through Peter's mind, attempting to both make sense of what had transpired and the the act of brutality that he committed. However, a faint sound reached his ears, prompting the young man to turn and find his daughter. Those thoughts slipped into the back of his mind, bringing more important matters to the forefront of his attention.

Peter knelt down and slid his hands underneath Mayday's body, lifting the girl bridal style, firmly yet gently, as to not aggravate her injured arm. His eyes softened as she stirred to life. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Mayday's eyes fluttered open halfway before shifting to find her father's. "Guess I blacked out for a second there. Is that guy gone?" She winced, clutching at her arm upon making a wrong movement. "Ow."

Peter narrowed his gaze across the room, frowning at the pile of dust that was once a human being. He nodded soon afterward. "Yeah. He won't be bothering us again." The young man glanced off to the side. "I barely remember what happened. I just know that I went to a very dark place when I saw you get hurt." Blinking, his eyes widened at a realization. "Speaking of which, why did you come back? You should've listened to me. Now your arm's broken."

Mayday chuckled under her breath. "If you read my resume, 'rebellious daughter' is one of my defining features." Sobering, the child averted her gaze from her father's stern glare. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I saw what that monster did to Auntie Patricia. I just couldn't leave you alone with him."

Letting out a low sigh, Peter could only chuckle softly. "You're just as stubborn as your mother…" he trailed off, planting a soft kiss at the center of Mayday's forehead, "and just as beautiful. I love you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mayday grinned, managing a smile. "I love you too, Daddy."

"As you should. Oh, and you're grounded," Peter replied, matching his daughter's smile in earnest. The sound of sirens blared outside of the building, growing louder by the second. Peter shifted his widened gaze to the side before leaping to the nearest window. "It sounds like the boys in blue heard the commotion. We should head home before they find us here. Eris and Zecora will patch you up."

Mayday nodded, leaning the side of her head against Peter's chest. "Sounds good." Her father climbed out of the window and onto the wall, all while keeping Mayday safe in one arm. The child stared at her father intently until they reached the roof. "Nice eyes, by the way. I didn't know you could grow your eyes back if you lost them."

"Neither did I," Peter whispered, leaping high into the air and across the street before landing gracefully on the side of a building. He paused upon spotting his reflection on the clear glass, specifically the blue, slitted eyes he now harbored. Peter blinked, furrowing his brow after a duration. "Um... How am I supposed to turn the blue off?"

Shrugging, Peter continued his journey back home with his daughter in tow. There were questions that needed answering, and he begged that his allies would be able to help. For now, Peter only wanted to find aid for his injured daughter.

Meanwhile, in the depths of his mind, a soft laughter echoed over the remains of the crystal before fading.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	43. Trouble in Paradise

_**Chapter Forty-Three "Trouble in Paradise"**_

"I think you girls just might be blowing this entire thing out of proportion a little," Peter lightly suggested, glancing to the side. He was pinned to the floor and flat on his back while Twilight and Sunset used their combined magic to keep the young man's limbs locked in place. Most of the others stood over him, each holding bewildered and wary expressions on their faces. With a blank stare, Peter could only exhale. "I mean, weirder things have happened in my life, like the time Doctor Octopus came dangerously close to dating Aunt May. Then, there was that time when I saw Trixie kissing her own reflection in a mirror. That was more awkward than I would have liked."

"You kiss your own reflection?" Gwen questioned, arching a brow.

Trixie huffed, waving a hand dismissively. "It's called _self-appreciation_."

"That's a funny way to pronounce _narcissism_ ," Peter quipped, clicking his tongue.

Trixie folded her arms, letting out an exasperated groan. "Well, he certainly _sounds_ as irritating as his usual self."

Sunset frowned, furrowing her brow. "That may be, but Peter's eyes must've changed for a reason. We have to make sure that the Nightmare Force didn't possess him again. It was pretty scary the last time, and I don't think anyone here wants to experience something like that again."

Gwen folded her arms as she paced across the room. "My knowledge on Equestrian lore is still sorely lacking. What exactly is this 'Nightmare' thing again?"

"It's nothing good, that's for sure," Patricia muttered from behind. The woman was confined to a wheelchair, with an arm in a sling and many bandages wrapped around portions of her body. "The Nightmare is a dark manifestation of negative energy that can possess certain individuals."

Twilight pursed her lips. "Nightmare is a bodiless entity. It needs its host to possess strong negative emotions in order to completely control them. Once the host completely surrenders to those emotions, Nightmare's hold is nearly impossible to break. It took the Elements of Harmony to separate it from Princess Luna after it possessed her for well over a thousand years, and we were able to reach Peter before he could fall in too deep."

Patricia shared a glance with Gwen. "Remember Venom? It's almost exactly the same, but you know, if Venom was a ghost and less slimy."

Gwen rubbed her chin, nodding. "Essentially, it's a disembodied parasite that feeds off of the negative emotions of its host?"

"Feeding off of the negative emotions of it's host…" Sonata whispered, her eyes softening as she clutched at her chest. "I was just like that not too long ago."

Twilight placed a hand on the siren's shoulder. "That was different. The Nightmare is a parasite that works from the inside out, trying to _overtake_ its host. You're _nothing_ like that."

Trixie nodded. "Exactly. According to legend, Princess Luna fell into Nightmare's grasp when she yielded to her jealousy and envy for her sister." The blue-haired woman let out a low sigh. "If I know Peter, I can assume his guilt is what led to this. I've never known anyone with such a guilt complex before."

"I get that, but isn't Nightmare still sealed away in Auntie Luna?" Mayday interjected with an arched brow while Eris held a glowing hand against the girl's back. While only a day had passed since Morlun was vanquished, a majority of the young girl's wounds had healed considerably, specifically her once-broken arm. Mayday tilted her head to the side. "I mean, if Nightmare were to escape, wouldn't Auntie Luna be the first to know?"

Peter lifted his head and managed to point a thumb behind his position, where Luna sat in a meditative state. "That's why your auntie is doing a mental check on herself and me to make sure nothing slipped out without her knowing." His eyes softened as the young girl winced, rubbing at her sore arm. "How are _you_ feeling? What happened yesterday was pretty scary, huh?"

Patricia forced a laugh. "Understatement of the century right there," she lightly declared, rubbing a finger over a bandage on her forehead.

Grinning, Mayday smiled before holding a finger near her mouth where one of her front teeth used to be. "I'm okay, outside of a missing tooth and a little soreness. That's the last time I try to bite someone with super strength. It's like biting a rock."

Patricia huffed. "I've punched my share of bad dudes before, but that Morlun guy was something else. I'd rather take my chances with the Hulk than fight him again."

"We're actually very fortunate," Julia calmly interjected, straightening her shades with a finger. "From what I gathered, the tide of the battle changed when Peter started using magic. It seems that Morlun's biology reacted very strongly to it." Julia frowned. "Now, let's hope this blessing doesn't turn out to be a curse in the end."

Mayday waved her hand dismissively. "As scary as Morlun was, I still find listening to one of Mom's lectures far more terrifying."

The corner of Trixie's mouth curled into a smirk. "I can certainly testify to that."

"Stuff the sarcasm, Trixie," Twilight huffed, holding a blank glare. Once Trixie raised both hands and shook her head in a form of mock surrender, the princess sighed, as if sobering. Twilight held an appreciative smile while sharing a glance with the woman tending to her daughter. "Thank you so much for helping Mayday, Eris."

Eris nodded, managing a smile before wiping the sweat from her brow with a forearm. "It's nothing. Finding trouble seems to run in your family." The energy dissipated from the woman's hand as she eased back and collapsed onto the nearest chair. Eris still held a warm smile, in spite of her winded breathing. "As does another of her father's gifts. Mayday's wounds were healing very fast on their own before I intervened. I merely sped up the process a touch more."

Julia inhaled deeply before sighing. "That explains why Morlun didn't kill you right away. You're growing more into a spider every day. I believe you'll be a true totem in a manner of weeks at this rate."

Mayday folded her arms in thought. "Now, the healing factor I'm okay with. The Spider Sense is still _supe_ r annoying though," Mayday hummed, before retrieving her iPod before pecking away at the device's screen. "But beggars can't be choosers, I guess. Let's just hope I don't grow extra arms or anything _crazy_ like that."

"No promises," Peter muttered under his breath, grimacing at the thought.

Gwen edged closer to Julia with a furrowed brow. "Speaking of Morlun, how did he come to this dimension in the first place?"

Julia nodded. "Morlun is a renowned Inheritor, traveling across many dimensions to feed upon true totems. This was hardly anything new. I imagine that he sensed the ongoing chaos and came running upon noticing the large number of totems gathered together as well."

"I can suspect that Morlun slipped in through the opening I created to reach this world," Eris muttered, glancing off to the side. "My deepest apologies, but I have to leave an opening. Should it close, we can't return to Equestria."

Julia folded her arms. "No one could've foreseen this. My precognitive abilities have been compromised since our meeting. I imagine that they'll return once I return to my home dimension." The woman shifted her line of sight to Peter. "With so many totems of the spider in one place, this was practically a buffet for him. You've saved a lot of lives, Peter. Morlun has slain countless spiders in his long life, and he would've continued had you not put him down."

Sonata, sitting on the nearby sofa with a bowl of ice cream in hand, raised an eyebrow as she scooped some of the cold treat onto a spoon. "So, he really _is_ gone? Like, _gone,_ gone?"

" _Very_ gone." Mayday frowned, folding her arms. "When Daddy started punching him with his glowy fists, Morlun literally turned into dust. I'm _pretty_ sure you can't get much deader than that."

Sonata shrugged, placing the cold contents of her spoon into her mouth."Yeah, I guess you're right. There isn't much coming back from that. Well, unless you were a phoenix or something," Sonata obliviously stated, tapping the tip of the spoon still in her mouth. "Still. I think you were both _really_ lucky by the sounds of it."

"I can still sense the Web of Life to a strong degree. With Morlun present, I could hardly breathe, and several of the threads grew brittle, like they were falling apart," Julia replied, her voice wavering. She recollected her pose and cleared her throat. "With Morlun gone, everything within the Web of Life returned to normal… for the most part."

Zecora lifted her gaze. "Darkness has filled Peter's strand, and it has yet to clear. With the idea of Nightmare emerging, we have much to fear."

Felicia chuckled under her breath. "I think you're all overreacting. The only thing that's changed is the color of his eyes." The woman purred seductively as a coy grin surfaced on her features. "Quite frankly, I _like_ the change. Blue looks good on you, handsome."

Twilight glared at Felicia from the corner of her eye. "Let's just wait on the verdict from Princess Luna." She shifted her gaze to her husband, concern evident in her eyes and voice. "It's one thing for him to grow his eye back, but it's something else entirely when they're both completely different from before. Then, there's the magic that he used. One of two things happened, and I'm not fond of either possibility."

"Well, that's pretty ominous," Peter deadpanned, furrowing his brow upon noticing his wife's somber expression. The young man sobered, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "The whole thing is still fuzzy. I remember Morlun hitting Mayday, and something just… snapped inside of me. Something was motivating me. I lost you and Mayday before, and I didn't want to go through that again."

Patricia arched a brow. "Again...?"

An uneasy silence filled the room, hanging on the woman's unanswered question.

Before long, Trixie cleared her throat, motioning a hand defensively. "It's a complicated story. Don't worry about it."

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing. "So, I punched Morlun, again and again, until he stopped moving. It wasn't until he literally crumbled to dust that I realized what I had done. It almost reminds me of what happened with Sombra."

"What do you mean by _almost_?" Sunset questioned, her eyes widening at the chosen word.

Peter frowned, narrowing his gaze. "With Sombra, I actually felt bad about taking his life, even with the given circumstances, but this time, I felt _nothing_." Peter held a blank stare, his expression unreadable. "I guess _that's_ what's bothering me the most. I felt no remorse at all."

"He was a mass murderer, Peter. A _monster_ ," Felicia countered, her voice both stern and passive. "Why feel bad about killing someone like that?"

Peter's expression darkened. "Because I'd rather not _become_ something like that. It's our humility and sense of compassion that separates us from killers like Green Goblin and Carnage. The less I have in common with them, the better."

Suddenly, the ocean blue color in Luna's eyes returned, and she sat upright, freeing herself from meditation. "I've surveyed the situation."

"And…? How does it look?" Gwen questioned, placing both hands behind her head. "Try not to be overly negative if you can help it. I'm a girl that likes good news."

Luna huffed, pulling herself to a standing position. "Then, I suppose I _will_ start with the good news." The princess shared a glance with Twilight and Sunset, lowering a hand passively. "You can release him. I didn't sense Nightmare anywhere within him."

Sunset let out a relieved sigh as she lowered her hand, causing the energy around it and Peter's limbs to fade from sight. "That's certainly good to hear. I take it that you're sure?"

Luna gave an affirming nod. "Absolutely. I searched the confines of Peter's heart and mind thoroughly. I couldn't find a trace of the Nightmare Force within him." The princess paused, placing a hand over her chest. "The seal holding Nightmare in place within me is also still very much intact. Nothing came out, fortunately."

"From what Mayday described, Peter used magic yesterday," Trixie declared, placing both hands over her hips. "How is that possible? Isn't his magic acting as the seal for the Nightmare within you?"

Luna folded her arms. "Yes, but while Peter's magic from ten years ago still acts as the seal, I suspected that his own magic would return at some point. Though, I imagined that wouldn't be for several hundred years, at the very least." She glanced at the young man from the corner of her eyes. "Nevertheless, this development is most surprising, to say the least."

"So, what's the _bad_ news?" Trixie questioned bluntly, arching a brow at the young man. "One thing I've learned is that when it comes to Peter, bad news is _never_ far behind."

Peter, Patricia, and Mayday held bemused expressions, muttering simultaneously, "That's the Parker luck, Chuck."

Slow to respond, Luna inhaled deeply before sighing. "The magic Peter used was his own, but it wasn't normal magic. It was _dark_ magic."

The entire room grew silent, even as Sonata accidentally dropped her spoon. Most of the members of the group shared widened gazes. Twilight shook her head and stood abruptly, concern evident in her eyes. "I _knew_ it!"

Gwen watched Twilight as she paced across the room before arching a brow at the rest of the group. "Okay. I'm not really familiar with how magic works in your world, but I'm guessing by the reaction, dark magic is an _absolute_ no-no? Peter's not going to up and turn into Mephisto is he?"

Almost out of instinct, Peter gagged and fought back the urge to regurgitate. He cleared his throat. "Why did a bad taste come into my mouth all of a sudden?"

Sunset pursed her lips. "Dark magic is considered taboo in Equestria. Some can access it, but very few can control it. Dark magic can corrupt the soul and manifest the user's body into an unrecognizable shape."

Sonata leaned over Peter's shoulder, tilting her head to the side as she carefully analyzed his face. "That explains why his eyes look so different. They're even slitted."

Eris blinked, narrowing her gaze. "Dark magic is not easy to access by any means. Peter's magic has been restrained over the years, and he's pure of heart. Under such circumstances, nothing should transpire, but the dark magic I sensed exuding from Peter yesterday was… omnipotent." Eris straightened her posture, pausing as if contemplating a matter. "How did it manifest and grow _that_ strong?"

"There are two reasons for that, I believe," Luna declared as her eyes softened, raising a finger. "First, the link that binds Peter and Twilight remains intact. Whenever Twilight's magic grows in strength, the same happens to Peter's. While his magic was severed to form the seal to hold Nightmare within me, as a natural unicorn, he was able to reproduce it slowly but surely. However, his magic remained suppressed for over a decade and continued to swell before eventually erupting."

Furrowing her brow, Patricia leaned forward in her wheelchair. "That explains how his magic came back, but did it turn dark automatically?"

Twilight placed a hand over Peter's shoulder, squeezing it both firmly and gently. "One's magic is tied to their emotions. Over the years, I've learned that Peter suffers from a guilt complex, whether it's accepting the blame for what happened to his uncle or Gwen. However, events lately have taken a toll on his psyche, and he's developed post traumatic stress disorder."

Luna's expression softened before she shook her head. "It's not our place to say what happened exactly, but those emotions have accumulated—his guilt, anger, and sorrow—and taken form. That's how I believe he amassed dark magic."

Julia brushed a hand through her crimson locks. "So, the dark powers came out when Mayday was put into immediate danger. He just shut everything out, and his instincts took over." Julia paused, removing her shades and revealing her milky white irises. In spite of her blindness, she stared intently at Peter. "I have a daughter, too, and she means everything to me. I'll go to the darkest of realms if it meant to protect her. So, I understand how you feel, Peter."

"I understand, too, but I'd rather it not come to that," Twilight interjected sternly, stepping in front of her husband before facing him. She stared intently at the young man, never averting her gaze. "Do you remember how to access your dark magic?"

Peter met his wife's gaze, frowning upon recognizing the stern tone in her voice. "Well, the details are a little fuzzy, but I remember the gist of the process."

A long silence filled the room as Twilight inhaled deeply before sighing. "I see." She placed both hands over her husband's shoulders and edged closer until their faces were inches apart. "I need you to promise me that you'll never use dark magic again, Peter." Twilight shook her head sadly. "I've been touched by dark magic before, and I nearly lost myself when that happened. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You mean with the Plunder Vines?" Peter whispered, leaning on his wife's wavering voice.

Twilight frowned. "No. There was a time before that… with Sombra, where I willingly used it. Once dark magic takes hold of you, it's almost impossible to shake free on your own. Spike had to free me the first time, while you and Gwen had to save me the second time. Sombra had to trick you into _killing_ him, just so he could be freed from the dark magic that consumed him." Sobering, the princess rested her forehead against Peter's. "I love you, Peter, but I'm afraid that if you use any dark magic again… I don't think you'll be coming back."

Without a moment's hesitation, Peter brushed a hand over Twilight's cheek sweetly. "If it means losing _you_ , then there's no reason for me to ever use this power." A warm smile formed on the young man's face. "Trust me. As long as I can help it, I promise not to use dark magic ever again. Ever"

Twilight giggled in earnest before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, honey."

Suddenly, Mayday climbed onto her father's shoulders, allowing her chin to rest on his crown. "So… are the blue eyes permanent? I mean, they _look_ cool, but we lose a little of that Parker resemblance between us."

"We lost a little of that resemblance when your eyes turned yellow," Peter chuckled.

Mayday shrugged. "I'm fine with mine, but I can't say that I'm okay with your blue eyes."

"That's very backhanded, honey," Peter grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Luna managed a smile before humming inwardly. "Do not concern yourself, Mayday. Your father's eyes should return to normal. However, since some of the dark magic was used to hasten the regrowth of his last eye, the duration of this new change is uncertain for the time being."

Peter stood to his feet before easing Mayday to the ground, smiling warmly. "I'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts then." The young man paused, glancing off to the side before hesitantly looking into Twilight's eyes. "So, what do you think? Do the new eyes look silly?"

Twilight placed her hand over her husband's, smiling contently. "They look cute on you. I miss your brown eyes, personally, but this is a change I can adjust to. I'll be happier when your eyes return to normal."

Eris materialized between the pair and leaned over the railing behind them, swaying her hips while trailing a finger seductively against the side of the young man's head. "I think they look marvelous on you, handsome."

Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "For once, things end on a high note. I mean, _nothing_ can ruin this moment! What could possibly go wrong?"

Patricia grimaced, burying her face in her hands. "You dimwit. Don't you know that you're just begging for lightning to strike with that saying?"

Ben giggled wildly, clapping his hands eagerly. "Ga…! In!" The baby squeaked, pursing his lips.

Twilight inhaled sharply, rushing to the toddler before lifting him into her arms. "Listen everyone! He's so close to talking!" She nudged Ben gently. "Come on, sweetie! Just a little more!"

Peter walked over, sharing a smile and glance with Twilight once he joined her side. "What's he trying to say?!" His smile widened. "Alright, kid! Don't keep us waiting! Spill it!"

Ben continued to struggle, stuttering profusely. Pursing his lips together, the baby inhaled deeply before blurting out, "Goblin!"

Ecstatic, Twilight squealed happily and rubbed her cheek against her son's affectionately. "Our little boy's first word! I'm _so_ happy!"

" _Goblin_!" Ben repeated, with twice the vigor while raising his tiny arms proudly.

Twilight nodded as her enthusiasm reached a new zenith, evident by her springing. "You're already speaking! Mommy's so proud of you!" Twilight turned to face Peter with a smile as wide as the sun. "What do you think, Peter? Aren't you proud of our little boy?"

Unfortunately, Peter crawled into the nearest corner as a heavy cloud loomed over his head. "G-Goblin?" he whispered, his voice cracking. Pulling his knees to his chest, the young man rocked in place before teetering over into a fetal position. "My son's first word is… _Goblin_?"

The sinking feeling dragged his spirits into the depths of cruel irony, leaving Peter with only his own misery to comfort himself. Everyone in the vicinity watched a usually vibrant man shrink into a miniature black cloud. Twilight could only blink as Sonata poked the unmoving man, only for the cloud hanging over his head to intensify the rain pouring over him. Trixie burst into guffaws at the cruel yet innocent irony bestowed upon Peter while Mayday went on to take photographs of her father's literal descent into bleak sadness with her iPod.

Patricia let out a knowing sigh before shrugging. " _Oy vey._ "

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Peter remained just as inconsolable. However, the others had retreated into their home while the Parker/Sparkle family remained together. They lay along the smooth grass under the warm sun's light and shade provided by a large tree. Ben cuddled his Green Goblin toy innocently and affectionately while Mayday obliviously played with her iPod, ignoring her family for the duration as a toy of Twilight's equine form sat next to her.

In an attempt to free her husband of his anxiety, Twilight went out and retrieved some choice clothing for both him and her. During their time at the convention, there were plenty of Spider-Man accessories, seeing as the hero was a cultural icon in this world. Twilight managed to slide her husband into a brown shirt with Spider-Man swinging at the center, with ' _Best Hero'_ etched over his head. Twilight, meanwhile, wore a large pink jacket with Spider-Man's insignia at the center, labeled with ' _Fan'_ underneath in bold letters.

For all intents and purposes, this was the ultimate form of flattery. However, Peter could only blankly stare at his son and the toy, both with disgust and exasperation. In contrast, Twilight's happiness held at its zenith, with the woman reaching out and brushing her cheek against Peter's head lovingly. Peter's expression hadn't faltered, only deepening as he couldn't fixate his glare away from the Goblin toy.

"Come on! Give me a smile! Our baby just spoke for the first time today!" Twilight giggled, playfully winking.

Peter's blood grew cold. "I'm punching the Green Goblin twice as hard when we make it back home." Ben snuggled the toy further, seemingly oblivious to his father's growing malicious intent. Peter frowned. "Better yet… Does he _bleed_? Oh, he _will_."

"Yeah, Daddy. That's a good… point," Mayday halfhearted muttered, never averting her full attention away from the iPod.

"Gobby!" Ben exclaimed, giggling innocently.

In spite of the heavy contrast of moods, whether it was Mayday's disinterest in the situation, Ben's oblivious and ironic happiness, or Peter's growing anxiety, Twilight felt her heart swell. As a mother, she loved her entire family, especially for their quirks. Just yesterday, she nearly lost her husband and daughter. With that came a far greater appreciation for their presence.

The woman leaned over, planting a soft and warm kiss on Peter's lips. His blue eyes widened at the gesture, and his demeanor lightened upon finding Twilight's warm gaze. Eventually, he yielded his apprehension before returning his wife's smile with one of his own. This was just another day for their family, and the princess adored every moment of it. It was because of them that she had changed so much, from an asocial librarian, to royalty, and most importantly, to a wife and a mother.

Twilight's smile widened until her bright teeth showed. "I love all of you."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that day. Training had resumed, with Peter learning how to control his magical abilities with the aid of Sunset Shimmer. Everything led to this moment: their last day on Earth. They would leave first thing tomorrow morning. However, breakfast was to be served this morning as a means to build morale before rushing into what would be the final battle. Sadly, to no surprise, there was chaos running amok. Peter chuckled sheepishly, sitting at the end of the table and helpless to control what was transpiring.

Sunset pulled away Sonata's gem from around her neck and raised it high above her head, keeping it out of the considerably smaller siren's reach. Trixie rambled on about her many self-proclaimed successes, all while holding a piece of toast in her hand. Eris took the opportunity and bit off a chunk of the bread once it was within range, much to Trixie's disbelief and horror, as evident by her slack-jawed expression. Julia stood inches behind the table and merely facepalmed at the sight, groaning at the demigod's childish behavior. Meanwhile, Ben crawled across the table and cooed playfully as he made his way towards Zecora, who stuck out her tongue and made funny faces at the baby, much to his delight.

Mayday caught sight of her younger brother's act too late, stretching out across the table in a desperate attempt to get ahold of him, but she made a mess in the process, knocking over a bowl of rice. Felicia blinked, pausing to gaze upon both children sprawled across the table. Luna continued to eat her breakfast nonchalantly, paying the surrounding commotion she had grown accustomed to no mind. Gwen giggled mischievously as she leaned against the wall with her camera phone in hand, recording the entire fiasco for historical and personal use. Twilight walked in front of the kitchen with a freshly prepared plate of scrambled eggs, but she stopped in her tracks upon spotting her son and daughter on top of the table.

Peter could only let out a defeated sigh. Such a scene had become something of a daily routine during their stay on Earth over the course of three months. They would return to Equestria at the break of dawn, ready to fight Tirek and the Sinister Six for the land's freedom. There was no guarantee that their intense training would be enough to win the day. This was perhaps the last time they could ever live a peaceful life, and there was a great chance some would die in the coming battle.

"How dare you?! That's completely _unacceptable_!" Trixie exclaimed, staring wildly at Eris as she continued to innocently chew away at the toast in her grasp.

Sunset huffed. "Take back what you said, Sonata!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! That skirt does _not_ make your butt look big!" Sonata whined, trying and failing to reach the ruby out of her range. "Now please! Give it back!"

Julia's complexion paled. "How do the lot of you even _function_?"

Felicia stared at both Mayday and Ben with a widened gaze. "Excuse me, but why are there children on the kitchen table?"

Twilight leaned over the table, barely managing to balance the bowl in her hands. "Mayday Gwendolyn Parker Sparkle! Get off of the kitchen table, now!"

After a flash of light gleamed from her camera, Gwen smiled triumphantly at her phone. "I'm _so_ posting this on my Twitter feed when I get back home!"

Peter chuckled inwardly and shook his head. There was a lot at stake, but he wouldn't lose, not with his friends and family counting on him. Tomorrow, he'd give Tirek and the Sinister Six his all. For the moment, however, he would enjoy the peace while it lasted.

"Can someone please pass the salt?" Peter asked among the ruckus, and of course, nobody heard him. The young man could only grin a response. Life was absolutely perfect, and nobody would take that from him. His eyes suddenly widened at a small realization before long, prompting the young man to poke his daughter's shoulder. "Hey, Mayday. Remember when you asked what it's like to web-swing?"

Mayday arched a brow, easing herself off the table. "Um, yeah. Why?"

Peter grinned, placing a hand over the girl's shoulder. "Since this is our last day on Earth, how about we give you a personal firsthand experience on what it's like to be a Spider?" He shared a glance with Gwen, Patricia, and Madame Web. "You girls up for a little exercise?"

Gwen stretched her arms behind her shoulders, nodding. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Patricia grinned, pulling her knee to her chest in an upright stance. "Count me in! I _so_ need it. I've been stuck in a wheelchair for over a week. This'll do me some good."

All eyes fell on Madame Web, who stood with a stern silence. Julia cleared her throat after a duration. "You all go ahead without me."

Peter eased up next to the woman, sliding an arm over her shoulder. "Oh, come on! We know you're Madame Web nowadays, but we also know you're still Spider-Woman deep down." Peter's grin widened. "Let's see if you've still got it!"

A faint pink flush filled Julia's cheeks before she weakly glanced off to the side. "Well, I _do_ have my old costume in my bags."

* * *

High above the streets of New York, Gwen hopped high into the air and swung on a strand of webbing. Patricia followed closely behind, relinquishing her hold on her thread to flip multiple times before firing another strand. Julia landed on top of an air vent in a squatting position, having donned a set of black tights with a white spider insignia over her chest underneath her trademark crimson jacket. She ran across the rooftop and leaped after Patricia and Gwen, holding a graceful pose.

Suddenly, Spider-Man soared through the air on a thread of webbing, making his way past the trio of female spiders with great speed. Mayday rode on her father's shoulders with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, whooping at the top of her lungs. They were true totems of the spider, and their futures were tied together. With the coming battle, it could be their last, but they would face it together, as they were always destined to.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	44. Return to Equestria, Part I

_**Chapter Forty-Four "Return to Equestria, Part I"**_

The time had finally come. After three months of grueling training and distractions, it was time to return to Equestria. The morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, giving the land beneath it light and warmth. Eris took in winded breaths as she stared intently into the distance. Her contingency plan had many flaws, but there were lengths needed to be crossed in order to preserve a future for proper balance.

The air was thin, making the simple act of breathing difficult for some. Sonata paced across the main deck with her eyes fixed on the ground. Zecora simply meditated while Felicia finished changing into her Black Cat attire. Gwen perched herself onto the front deck's railing in a squatting position, and Patricia did the same on the roof, with both women in their respective heroic attire.

As Julia exited the house, Sunset Shimmer materialized behind Eris in a flash of light, garbed in her violet and golden attire. Luna floated gracefully from the air, reminiscent to an angel descending from the heavens, and she merely folded her arms upon landing. Twilight entered the scene with Ben in her arms, donning her Amethyst Sorceress outfit. The princess soon shared a warm glance with everyone around her.

"Where's Peter, Twilight?" Felicia questioned, alternating her gaze about.

Twilight turned her gaze to the side, pointing at the shed behind their home. "He's been up for a couple of hours now, and he's been forging something nonstop. Mayday's in there with him."

"So, _that's_ what that banging sound was," Patricia stated, hopping down from the rooftop and landed next to the princess. She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, the banging sound ended a few minutes ago. So, Peter must be finished with whatever he's doing. Any idea what he's cooking up?"

Suddenly, before Twilight could say anything, a cloud of smoke rose from the ground, and an individual stepped forth. She wore a bright purple cape with a star-patterned design over her shoulders. She wore a set of dark blue tights over her body, accompanied with a golden belt and matching wristbands. A reinforced grey-tinted glass plate covered the woman's face, revealing only her silver-blue hair.

"Behold! I am the Great and Powerful Mysterio!" she exclaimed with haughty laughter, making it easy to recognize her identity in spite of the mask she wore. She tugged at her cape and extended her right hand forward. "Beware my majestic power!"

Gwen blinked, staring at the woman with a stunned expression. "Um, did Cobra Commander take the day off or something?"

Sonata tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Cobra Commander? Who's that?"

Gwen chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, right. I forgot. You all missed out on the classic cartoons of our world. Never mind."

"We kid. Nice duds, _Mysterio_. It looks good on you," Patricia chuckled, pausing to rub the back of her head. "It's almost weird calling you that now, but I'm glad you went with the metal facemask instead of the fishbowl head."

Gwen shrugged. "I'm just glad that we finally have a _good_ Mysterio. One out of four breaks up the monotony."

Patricia blinked, sharing a glance with Gwen. "I appreciate Trix ditching the fishbowl head, but you _do_ realize that she favors Cobra Commander now because of the metal mask, right?"

"Yeah, and I bet Peter knew that, too," Gwen whispered, grinning mischievously before placing a hand over her mouth. "Now, you know…" she trailed off, raising a thumbs up and held an overly dramatic pose. "… and knowing is half the battle!"

" _G.I. Joe_ ~ Ow!" Patricia sang, holding a high note while gesturing a salute until Twilight's fist collided into the back of her head with a konk. The blow knocked the woman off balance and careening into the floor chest first. With a disgruntled sigh, Patricia stayed on the ground and stared blankly at nothing in particular. "You know… I miss Dusk already. When he punches me, I can tell there's some love in them. Your punches come off as if you're annoyed with me."

Luna closed her eyes and groaned dryly. "Whatever gave you _that_ impression?"

Patricia was slow to respond, blinking. "I miss Arty, too."

Meanwhile, Trixie pressed a finger against the side of her head, causing the mask to retract and reveal her face. "I appreciate that. Peter helped with the design. We thought something similar yet different would suffice. He even reinforced the entire suit and mask for my protection." The woman huffed before lowering her mask back over her face. "I'm just grateful he didn't implement his tacky taste into my wardrobe. If I'm to fight by his side, I'd rather look good doing it."

"Onto more serious matters," Julia coolly interjected, raising a hand. Once everyone shifted their collective gazes in her direction, the woman cleared her throat. "We must remember that we are no longer safe the moment we return to Equestria. However, the element of surprise remains in our favor."

Sunset nodded. "Okay. So, what's the plan? As far as the world knows, we're dead. The only ones that know we're alive are Spike, Peter's Aunt May, and Discord." She glanced off to the side, holding a skeptical expression at Eris. "Are you sure Discord hasn't told Tirek and the others about us?"

Eris huffed, placing both hands over her hips. "Absolutely. If the world learns of your sudden return, then everything will be thrown into disarray. It's fantastic theateratics as far as he's concerned." She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Discord _wants_ you to win, but only by the skin of your teeth. It's all the more entertaining in that circumstance for him."

Luna's stern glare stiffened. "Then, our first priority should be to free our allies from the Plunder Vines. Tirek's power has to be cut from the source. Plus, it will add to our numbers, and we'll need all the help we can get. Tirek has been left unopposed for six days." The princess let out a low sigh as her gaze fell to the ground. "There's no telling how much magic he has leeched from the land and its inhabitants by now." Twilight expression fell as she glanced off to the side solemnly. "Or what sort of damage has been done."

"I know where the Plunder Vines are. I can lead you all to your friends," Sonata politely declared, raising a finger. "The place is heavily guarded. There's almost no way in and out without a fight."

Felicia approached the group after sliding a black mask over her eyes. "What about the Sinister Six?"

Eris extended her hand as a holographic image materialized over her palm. "They're all bunched together in Canterlot Castle with Tirek holding a meeting." The woman clenched her hand into a fist, causing the miniature projection to dissipate. "If you're going to free your friends, now's the time to do it."

Patricia folded her arms. "If we go marching where their source of power is, we're bound to set off an alarm of sorts, and the numbers will shift against us a hundred to one." She shook her head afterward, shrugging helplessly. "We'll be fighting an army, the Sinister Six, and some joker who absorbs magic, who just so happens to be the size of a house, all at once. Does anyone else not like our odds here?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Patricia's right. Tirek's army was huge before we left. There's no question that they've probably expanded their numbers since then. We have to be smart about this."

"Leave the Sinister Six to me," Peter declared from behind Eris, earning the collective gazes of everyone else. He approached the group in his Spider-Man attire with a knapsack around his shoulders and Mayday by his side. "I'll head to Canterlot and crash their little get together while you girls deal with the Plunder Vines."

Twilight blinked, slack-jawed at her husband's statement. "Why would we agree to that? After what happened the last time, why would you want to fight the Sinister Six again?" She marched up to Peter, holding a stern yet soft glare. "Look. I know that you've been training hard, but you can't go by yourself again."

In spite of her hard tone, Peter's expression lightened before he gently placed a hand over his wife's shoulder. "Think about it, Twi. Do you think Electro, Carnage, or the Green Goblin will sit tight knowing that I'm still alive? If I'm spotted near the Plunder Vines, they'll come twice as fast." He rose a finger and waved it. "However, if I go to Canterlot, everypony's attention will be deadlocked on me."

"Misdirection. That's actually pretty smart," Julia stated, chuckling under her breath before allowing the corner of her lips to curl into a smirk. "Use your head. That was the key in our training. I'm glad you remembered that."

Peter shared a nod with Julia before returning his gaze to Twilight. "I won't try to bulldoze my way through them this time. I'll hold their attention while you all deal with the Plunder Vines. Once you do that, I'll hightail it outta there and meet you back at the rendezvous point." He glanced to the side. "Mayday, you mind giving everyone their earpieces?"

Mayday nodded, reaching into her backpack. "Sure, Daddy." She walked to each member of the group, giving them an earpiece. Her brow furrowed. "Please be careful with these. I don't wanna see hours worth of hard work destroyed."

Twilight frowned as a look of hesitance formed in her eyes. "It's still dangerous."

"Heck, yeah. It's dangerous, but we don't really have a choice," Peter gently whispered, tracing his finger against Twilight's cheek. "I've always been told that I'm really good at fighting when I'm outnumbered. Six angry supervillains trying to attack one sporadic target at once? I think that can be frustrating, especially since my Spider Sense has been upgraded." The young man grinned, giving his wife a friendly wink. "Trust me. I've got a plan."

Inhaling deeply before sighing, Twilight forced a smile. "Okay. Go for it, but if things start looking bad, you pull back immediately." She playfully punched his shoulder, earning a light chuckle for her effort. "I swear. If you get hurt again, I'm going to deck you as hard as I can. Do you at least have an escape plan?"

"That's what Master Illusionist Mysterio, is for," Peter grinned, turning his smile towards Trixie.

Shaking her head, Trixie brought a hand to her chest and huffed. "As usual, _I_ will have to save the day. You two are utterly hopeless without me." She gave the princess an affirming nod. "Leave this idiot to me, Twilight. You just focus on the Plunder Vines."

Eris brushed a hand through her snow-white and black hair. "Indeed. The Plunder Vines are more powerful after absorbing so much magic. You will need to destroy the root, as I instructed. You will be sorely tested. That much, I can assure you."

Felicia frowned. "Are you sure about the rendezvous point? Tirek's forces probably have every inch of Equestria covered."

"The Everfree Forest is easily one of the most dangerous areas in Equestria. Army or not, no one is going to march in there all willy nilly," Peter coolly stated before pointing a thumb in Zecora's direction. "We have the perfect tour guide, too. Zecora knows the Everfree like the back of her hand."

Zecora pulled herself to an upright standing position and nodded. "The Everfree Forest is like a maze to the untrained eye. My home is at the center, where our enemies will unknowingly pass us by."

Eris huffed, managing a smile as she stepped forward with her hands emitting magical energy. "All right, everyone knows their assignment. I believe it's time for you all to get going." She waved her hand to the side, causing a portal of spiraling energy to materialize into existence mere inches away. "This is where we part ways, I'm afraid."

"You're not coming with us?" Sonata questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Eris shook her head. "As much as I would love to, I'm not allowed to interfere more than I already have. This entire fiasco has thrown _everything_ off balance, and I have a _lot_ to answer for it in the near future." The woman shifted her gaze skyward, sobering before giving those around her a genuine smile. "You're certainly a chaotic lot. I enjoyed every second of our time together." She stepped to the side and pointed at the portal. "Now hurry, before Discord intervenes."

With a shared nod, everyone slowly but surely entered the portal one at a time. Mayday paused momentarily, retrieving her iPod before taking a photograph of the wooden and brick house that had become a second home. Once satisfied, the young girl followed Princess Luna and Madame Web into the energy portal. Peter watched silently as the last of his female cohorts entered the gateway. Eris shared a glance with the young man as her eyes softened, but her smile remained earnest.

"You should come with us," Peter whispered, placing a hand over her shoulder. "You gave so much to make this thing happen. Lord knows you've earned a reprieve."

Eris shook her head and chuckled. "That's sweet of you, handsome, but Discord's already here. He's just waiting for you to leave before he makes his move. I'm long overdue for a scolding, and I'm in no condition to argue with him. I'll just have to grin and bear it for a while." She leaned forward, planting a soft yet firm kiss on the young man's cheek. "Now, go do what you do best. Save the day and restore order to the world. I believe in you."

Peter blinked as he shared a quiet glance with Eris. Eventually, the young man nodded before wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and pulling her into a warm embrace. Eris inhaled sharply at the gesture, holding a widened gaze, but she recollected her nerve, quickly returning Peter's affection in full. She buried her face into his shoulder, not wanting the moment to end. Much to her dismay, Peter relinquished his hold and stepped towards the portal, oblivious to the lingering effect he left on the woman. He waved the woman off as his form faded within the spiraling energy.

Letting out a low sigh, Eris waved a glowing hand before collapsing to the ground, prompting the portal to disappear from sight. "Well, that's that. Let's hope it's enough."

" _For your sake, it'd better be,"_ a voice harshly declared from behind. Eris turned at the sound, only to find Discord's talon inches from her face. However, the woman huffed and frowned.

Eris scoffed. "Well, look who finally decided to show their face."

Discord scowled at the woman. "Do you have _any idea_ as to the extent of the damage your little charade has caused!? _Everything_ in my world has been thrown out of balance because you couldn't manage your own emotions!"

"As usual, you're too blind to see what's in front of you," Eris whispered, shaking her head. "My _only_ regret is that we're even related. You can try to spin this in whatever way you like, but all of this happened because you wanted to exploit a valuable resource maliciously. You _know_ what Peter is. This plan of yours was going to destroy him and _our_ future."

Discord narrowed his gaze. "I am well aware of Peter's significance, but those princesses are truly the ones to blame for all of this. Their little monkey wrench reign has ceased up the cogs of the natural order for far too long. I only did what I could to help restore balance without _direct_ intervention. This is what we're here for, but you've clearly lost track of that because of your sentiments." Discord's gaze deepened into a glare as he bore his fangs. "Don't think for a moment that I'm not _fully_ aware of your true intentions here, Eris. Your little plan to usurp my position in hopes to be with him is beyond disappointing. You truly _have_ lost sight of your role."

Eris managed a smirk, never averting her gaze from the draconequus. "I guess it's pretty obvious now. However, I would treat Peter much better than you ever have. Because I value his friendship as much as his resourcefulness. You just view him as an object, never caring about what happens."

Discord growled under her breath. "You have _no_ idea how I view _anything_. Your emotions have left you tunnel-visioned, missing the important details. What was happening right under your nose, had you not intervened."

Placing her arms at her side with a huff, Eris frowned deeply. "Do you _still_ honestly expect me to believe that you had everything under control then?" The dracquiness threw out her arms. "They were _all_ going to _die_!"

Discord leaned to his side with a groan of clear irritation. "You truly _are_ most irritating and inconsolable in this matter."

Eris took in harsh breaths, shaking her head. "Oh? Is that why you had to spy on us through the child?" Discord's eyes widened at the statement, prompting the woman to extend her hand. Suddenly, a large crystal ball fell into her grasp before she tossed it to the side. "Children are not the best at keeping secrets, try as they might. I imagine little Mayday will discover that this is missing soon enough."

"I should've known that you would learn about it, but I must ask: why didn't you confront the child or her parents about it?" Discord questioned, arching a brow.

"I'm already aware of what you're trying to do with her, but I implore that you leave her out of this," Eris whispered, glancing to the side. "You didn't sense it. I'm afraid that you pushed Peter to the brink. If you go through with your plan involving his daughter, you may create something that can never be undone."

Discord scoffed harshly. "And with that, you've just lost all of your right to object any further," He stated, snapping his talon. "Hypocrisy is _very_ unbecoming for beings such as ourselves."

The point of his talon glowed before he pressed it against Eris's forehead. A pulse circulated through her cranium, and the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head. As the world faded to black for Eris, Discord raised his paw and lifted his counterpart's frame from the ground. Her body faded behind a blinding light before shifting back to its draconequus shape. Discord huffed at the sight and held out his paw, causing the discarded crystal ball to levitate into his grasp. Eris disappeared in a burst of light before materializing within the glass orb, having shrunk in size to that of a handheld toy.

"Consider yourself _officially_ in timeout, miss. Now, watch and learn as I clean up this little mess you've made," Discord huffed, glancing to the side before fading from sight instantly.

* * *

Surrounded by a blinding light, Peter hopped forward and skidded to a halt upon landing. The light dissipated instantly, allowing his vision to clear. The sky held a bleak, grey tone as the clouds spread, but the forest around him was lusciously green, maintaining firm life. Peter arched a brow before glancing down, having noticed how low to the earth he stood. He quickly found himself back on all fours, without a single digit at the ends of his limbs. Upon sharing a glance with his compatriots, all of whom shared the same transformation, the fact rose that they were all ponies once again.

Felicia staggered, leaning against a tree for support. She rubbed a hoof over her head, groaning. "I _really_ hate magical portals. My bones won't stop shaking."

Gwen glanced about aimlessly. "Where are we?"

Trixie stared intently at the surrounding trees, huffing inwardly. "I'd say on the outskirts of Whitetail Woods." She pursed her lips, narrowing her gaze on the distance. "I was halfway expecting the whole world to be destroyed. I'm glad I was wrong for once."

"As a guy who blinked and fell into an insta-apocalypse before, I second that notion," Peter whispered, frowning.

Patricia brushed the dust from her costume, inhaling deeply before sighing. "The air here is crisp and clean, very different from the muggy smell of New York City." The mare nodded contentedly after a duration. "Yep. We're definitely back in Equestria. Ponies take care of the planet better than humans… sad to say."

Gwen held a hoof inches away from his face and sighed. "You know. I'll never take my thumbs for granted again."

"You'll at least get yours back when you go back home. I'm stuck with my hooves. I really miss what it felt like to properly grab something," Patricia whispered, stretching in place while gazing at her limbs. "Oh, well. C'est la vie."

Sunset stepped between both ponies and waved a hoof objectively. "Stay focused, you two. We've got our work cut out for us."

Twilight nodded, holding a stern glare. "She's right. We don't have any time to waste." She shifted her gaze to the side, specifically at the portal. "Where's Eris?"

Peter sobered, shaking his head sternly. "Discord's already got her."

Sonata's eyes widened. "What?! Are you sure? How do you know?"

Before the stallion could respond, the portal behind their position dissipated from sight. Peter returned his gaze to the group. "Eris knew he was coming, but she wasn't worried. Eris just wants us to save the world. We can't worry about her right now, though."

Twilight nodded. "Discord won't hurt Eris. The only reason he even managed to catch her in the first place is because she was worn out giving us this second chance. We can't let her hard work go to waste. Besides, Discord and Eris _are_ one in the same… almost. As far as we know, they're practically immortal and invincible. We can rescue her after the fact... if she even needs it."

"Right now, we need Zecora to make sure that the Everfree Forest is safe," Luna murmured, sharing a glance with the zebra. "If everything is alright, give Julia a call."

"Very well. I shall explore the trail. I promise that I will not fail," Zecora replied, dashing through the nearest bushes and disappearing into the forest.

Julia slowly approached Twilight, still garbed in her signature jacket and boots. "I'll take care of Ben and Mayday while you're gone." Her fur was a lighter shade of red, masked perfectly with her darker mane and shades. She straightened her posture in spite of her altered shape. "I'm not sensing any danger here. We'll stay out of sight until Zecora calls for us."

Felicia furrowed her brow at the siren. "Sonata. Which way leads to the Plunder Vines?"

Sonata tightened the golden runescape holding the ruby gem around her neck in place, pointing a hoof in the distance afterward. "It's south of here, near Ghastly Gorge. I know a shortcut that we can use."

Luna simply nodded, sharing a glance with most of her compatriots. "We should hurry. The sooner we free my sister and the others, the better. We still have the element of surprise. Let us not squander it."

Twilight pulled her hood back over her head. "Remember the plan, everypony. The Vines absorb magic. Avoid capture and destroy the root." As the group parted and headed south, Twilight approached Ben and Mayday with a softened gaze. She kissed the baby colt's forehead, earning a content coo for her attention, and the mare lowered before the filly, rubbing the side of her head against her daughter's affectionately. "Mommy loves you both. Be on your best behavior until we make it back."

Mayday chuckled. "When am I _not_ on my best behavior?" Upon receiving a bemused glare from her mother, the filly waved her hoof sheepishly. "Okay. Don't answer that. Trust me. After breaking my arm, I've learned that I'm definitely _not_ cut out for the heroics."

"If that means you'll stay out of trouble, then I'm all for it," Peter grinned, rubbing the top of the filly's head playfully before pulling her tiny frame close for a warm embrace. They hesitantly parted before the stallion brushed a hoof gently through the violet streak in Ben's brown mane, causing the baby colt to smile warmly. He soon stepped back, sharing a nod with Madame Web. "Thanks, Julia. Watch over them, okay?"

Julia nodded. "You saved my daughter, remember? This is the _least_ I can do. Nothing will happen to your children. I promise."

Peter and Twilight shared eye contact before closing the distance from each other. There was much to say, but not enough time to do it properly. The princess narrowed her gaze, nearly losing herself in her husband's slitted, bright-blue irises. Even with a different set of eyes, she could still read his gaze, and there was an unspoken confidence locked in his stare, something that had been lost for months now. This was truly the stallion that she married ten years ago. She stood on the tip of her hooves to brush her mouth against his, briefly yet lovingly.

"Remember what I said," Twilight whispered, her mouth inches away from the stallion's ear.

"You got it," Peter replied, smiling earnestly. The stallion spun the mare around before tapping his hoof against the her backside, causing her to inhale sharply and jump forward involuntarily. He chuckled innocently as she shot him a flushed glare. "Get going! The others are waiting for you."

Twilight could only huff at a strange fixation that stirred in her chest. While some embarrassment remained, evident by her flushed features, her nerves had steadily eased from a rocky terrain to a smooth pasture. Peter was the embodiment of push and pull to the mare. He smoothed her edges, allowing the princess to relax, yet his playful demeanor always kept Twilight on the tip of her hooves, both figuratively and literally. The princess managed to smile before trotting towards her group with a renewed sense of confidence.

Trixie made her way to the stallion's side, watching as Twilight faded into the distance. "I suppose we should head out as well. After all, they can't fully mobilize until you start fighting the Sinister Six." Sobering, Trixie pulled her mask back and held a concerned gaze at the stallion. "I must ask this, as a best friend, do you really think you can do this?"

Peter chuckled and nodded. "No question about it." He slid a hoof into a hidden sleeve under his belt, retrieving a broken metallic shard emitting a sky-blue aura. "I'll use _this_ to even the odds."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "Your gauntlets?"

"Rather, what's left of them," Trixie scoffed in a haughty tone, narrowing her gaze on the shard. "I fail to see how that would work."

Peter's smile remained intact as he took a few steps back before placing the shard on the ground. "Trust me on this."

Inhaling deeply before sighing, Peter closed his eyes. Particles of energy within the atmosphere channeled into the stallion's horn, causing it to glow with white, magical aura. Suddenly, the same energy enveloped the metallic shard and levitated it from the ground. The aura took shape around the shard, expanding before breaking into two separate pieces. At the center of both shards, a spider insignia materialized into existence. However, Twilight's cutie mark symbol formed beneath the spider emblem, fusing together. Light erupted from the shards, forcing those in the immediate vicinity to shield their eyes.

The energy soon dissipated, allowing everypony to reopen their eyes, and a collective gasp escaped from their mouths. Standing upright, Peter held his hooves out before a pair of metallic gauntlets took shape over them. Their gleam held a prestigious shine, matched only by the bright blue aura emitting from the casing. The metal appeared reinforced, yet it seemed as slim as its predecessor. Peter slammed his hooves together, generating both a miniature shockwave and currents of electricity around his position.

Slack-jawed, Trixie stared at the sight while Ben happily clapped his hooves together. "By the stars!"

Mayday's eyes held an alarming twinkle as she staggered back, unable to contain her excitement with an emphatic cry. " _Holy shit_!"

As the gauntlets faded from sight, Julia merely nodded before giving the stallion a coy smirk. "I think you're ready. Go show those bastards the results of your training."

The gleam in Peter's eyes brightened before he slid his mask back over his face. "Come on, Trixie," he whispered, grabbing the mare by her hoof and leading her away. Peter's masked eyes narrowed. "It's time for a web-swinging, ass-kicking!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	45. Return to Equestria, Part II

_**Chapter Forty-Five "Return to Equestria, Part II"**_

Deep within the confines of Canterlot Castle, Starlight Glimmer rummaged through the royal archives. Piles of books laid scattered around her position. The mare exhaled after having scrolled through another book before tossing it behind her shoulder. Pausing momentarily, Starlight's eyes widened upon spotting a volume of particular interest on the nearest shelf. She used her magic to retrieve it and flipped through its pages, smiling after a brief analysis.

"Yes! This is _exactly_ what I was looking for," Starlight whispered, sliding the book within a hidden compartment of her saddlebag. With a content nod, the mare made her way for the door, and she stopped momentarily, furrowing her brow as a thestral stood by the exit. It muttered lowly, just loud enough for the mare to hear. Starlight huffed after the message was delivered. "The meeting's taking place now? I'll be right there."

The thestral quickly bowed before departing, prompting Starlight to exit the room and head in the opposite direction with a sour expression. To say that she was not fond of her present company would've been an understatement, seeing as they were either egotistical, maniacal, or both. However, she owed a debt to Discord, and staying with this lot furthered her own agenda. A coy smirk surfaced on the mare's features. For now, she would play along until the time was right.

"Why, hello," a male's voice stated from behind, earning Starlight's gaze. A black substance spread across the majority of the snow-white stallion's body, sparing only his head. Once the white spider insignia spread across his chest, the blond unicorn grinned. "If it isn't Starlight Glimmer. You're looking ravishing."

Starlight paid the stallion's words no mind, casually walking by him without so much as a glance. "Blueblood," she greeted him dismissively.

Blueblood huffed at the mare's cold response before walking by her side. "As mysterious as ever, I see. Now that we're cohorts, I thought we could get to know each other. I've learned quite a bit about the others with the exception of the siren, but you're even less of a conversationalist than her."

"A hint is such, and you still can't seem to grasp it," Starlight blankly murmured, pausing before slowly traveling down a flight of stairs. "My business is my own. Simple as that. I have no intention of sharing my life story with you or anypony else."

Blueblood continued to follow the mare, furrowing his brow. "That's quite fine, actually. I just want to know what your ultimate goal is." The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and the main lobby door. However, before going through the entrance, Blueblood stepped in front of Starlight, cutting off her path. "The Goblin wants an empire in his name, Carnage wants anarchy, and Electro wants power, though it doesn't seem he'll know what do when he gets it. But I'm most curious as to what drives you."

Starlight frowned, as if contemplating his response. The mare soon narrowed her gaze on the stallion. "Before I answer, I'll ask you that same question. What do _you_ have to gain by aligning yourself with this lot?"

"Recognition," Blueblood replied without hesitation, closing his eyes with a huff. "My beauty and grace have been known throughout Equestria since my teenage years. However, the entire world loses sight when some nopony falls from the sky and blinds them with his inane antics. Even after it's revealed that he wasn't from our world in the first place, everypony accepted him. Even my own family chose him over me." The stallion shook his head. "I may have lost my noble status before he perished, but under the world's new rule, I am a prince once more. With my new power, the world will never fail to recognize me again."

Starlight stared at the stallion for what felt like eons before she harshly scoffed. "Unbelievable. You despise somepony not from our world enough to bond yourself with an alien symbiote for something as trivial as popularity?" She turned sharply on her hoof and faced the door. "Not only are you a petty pony blinded his own ego, but you're an enormous hypocrite as well."

Blueblood's eyes widened at the statement. "I _do_ say! How dare you?!"

Starlight raised a hoof, silencing the stallion. "Our society is marred by inconsistency. Cutie marks dictate rank, and our political system has fallen into an imbalanced frenzy. I will create an empire where everypony is truly equal. The chaos of this world will be but a distant memory. A pony with your ego and arrogance has no place there."

The mare finally entered the main lobby, earning the collective gazes of the four currently present. Blueblood scowled, holding a venomous glare at Starlight, but he let out a harsh exhale before following her example. At the middle of the two-floor room, underneath a large chandelier, sat a round table with a crystal ball at the center. The Green Goblin and Electro paid no attention to the newcomers as they found their respective seats at the table.

Carnage and Venom shot each other a malicious glare before hesitantly shifting their gazes to the crystal ball. Adagio weakly shared a glance with Starlight, but the siren's somber gaze fell back to the ground, causing the mare to hold a concerned expression. Suddenly, an image materialized at the center of the crystal ball, collectively earning everypony's attention in the process. Tirek soon appeared within the orb holding a wide smirk, the Crystal Empire resting behind his shoulder.

"Are you done there yet, Tirek?" Carnage questioned, tapping his hoof impatiently against the table. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of waiting."

Tirek merely chuckled. "Patience, Cletus. I have only just finished draining most of the denizens here of their magic. You will be free to come back and do as you please with the city's inhabitants shortly, I assure you."

"I know we have our deal, but how much longer will this take?" Electro questioned, furrowing his gaze.

Tirek shook his head. "Not long. I've nearly had my fill. With so much magic at my disposal, nopony will dare to challenge us. I'll return to Canterlot within the hour, and then you will all be free to go. However, I would like to do a sweep of Manehattan tomorrow, as we agreed. I trust that there are no objections?" The entire room fell silent as everypony shared a nod. Tirek smiled afterward. "I thank you all for your patience. We will _all_ get what's coming to us soon enough."

The image within the crystal ball dissipated, and the Green Goblin stood, chuckling under his breath. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"Is that so? Be careful with your words, Goblin," Electro growled as electrical currents sparked from his body. "Don't think that I've forgotten what you did to me. You even _think_ about pulling a stunt like that again, and I _will_ make sure you stay dead. Permanently."

Green Goblin snickered before turning his back to Electro. "Well now, aren't you the sensitive one? You still haven't gotten over that incident, have you? I'll be sure to keep my distance."

Electro's brow lowered into a glare. "Don't you turn your back on me, Osborn!"

Stopping in his tracks, Goblin scoffed and glanced at Electro from the corner of eye before continuing to walk away with his back facing him. "Oh, no, Maxwell. As I recall, it is _you_ who shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

Faster than anypony could react, Electro sped across the room in a blur and materialized inches away from the Green Goblin with a snarl."Is that a _challenge_?!"

Their faces were mere inches from each other, Green Goblin smirked while keeping a hoof latched onto one of his saddlebags. "Oh, I _dare_ for you to strike me."

"That's _enough_!" Adagio lashed out, vibrations launching from her voice. The wave forced both stallions to separate, each hopping out of the projectile's range. Adagio stood with a stern glare, frowning. "We've sacrificed _too much_ to let you two ruin everything now. Now, stop acting like children and be patient." The siren shrugged, rolling her eyes before walking to the opposite side of the room. "I don't really care what you do to each other after this, but keep it to yourselves for now. Otherwise, I'll kill you two _myself_."

Starlight Glimmer huffed, waving a hoof dismissively before following the siren's example. "Ditto."

Blueblood cleared his throat. "Everypony, _please_." The stallion alternated his gaze between all of his cohorts. "We've succeeded. There is no need to argue during our triumph."

Carnage cackled, trailing his snake-like tongue over his claws. "Great host, Venom. He has as much backbone as you!"

The air in the vicinity grew thick as tensions rose. Glares were shot in each direction. However, before things could escalate any further, a pair of strands of webbing shot out from the ceiling and latched onto the floor next to Venom and Carnage respectively. Spider-Mane slingshot himself into view, speeding towards the ground, and faster than Blueblood could react, Peter delivered a spin kick across the jaw. The force of the blow sent Venom sliding across the floor past Electro and Goblin until he struck the wall. Carnage readied to attack the intruder, but Spider-Mane dashed forward, striking his midsection repeatedly with enough force to push the symbiote-clad pony back.

"It's Spider-Mane!" Starlight exclaimed while everypony's expressions shifted between bewilderment and shock.

Electro gritted his teeth before taking flight. "Impossible! How did he survive the explosion?!"

The Green Goblin shrugged, cackling while retrieving a pair of bombs from his saddlebag. "It hardly matters! Let's make sure that he _stays_ dead this time!"

An ill wind blew over Adagio as she froze, staring wildly at Spider-Mane. "You…" the siren whispered as she trembled, dark energies emitting from her entire body. Images of Aria and Sonata flashed across the siren's mind as her expression of utter shock slowly morphed into one of seething rage."I lost _everything_ because of _you_!" she exclaimed, her voice distorting. "I'll _kill you_!"

Snarling, Adagio inhaled deeply and screamed at the top of her lungs. A channeled wave of energy rushed out, rupturing the surrounding marble effortlessly. Spider-Mane continued to deliver multiple strikes to the symbiote-clad pony, flipping high into the air once the siren's wave neared. The energy slammed into Carnage, driving his frame through a thick marble column.

Adagio immediately ceased her melody at the sight, snarling as she gritted her teeth to the core. "Damn it!"

The second he landed, a pair of bombs fell at his hooves, forcing Spider-Mane to fire a strand of webbing onto the ceiling. The stallion slingshot himself high into the air as the explosives detonated, narrowly managing to escape the blast radius. The Green Goblin quickly threw a third bomb at the airborne target. However, Spider-Mane latched a thread of webbing onto the projectile once it was mere hoof-lengths away, spun in midair, and hurled the explosive back at its launcher. The bomb exploded upon colliding into the Green Goblin's chest, sending the pegasus spiraling into the nearest wall.

Peter continued to soar before landing on the second floor. Venom emerged from the shadows, slamming his shoulder directly into the stallion's collarbone. Spider-Mane rolled across the ground and flipped back to his hooves in a fluid motion, quickly blocking a direct punch from Blueblood with a hoof. Venom roared, wildly swiping away at the smaller stallion, but Peter dodged each blow, spinning to the side while pulling his sleeve back until a lighter fell into his free hoof. With a swift flip of the switch, Spider-Mane held out a flame inches away from Venom's face.

The symbiote released a horrified screech, pulling back out of instinct until Blueblood's face was completely exposed. Peter's hoof slammed into the stallion's face with a crack before the symbiote could hope to retract back into place, and Blueblood rolled across the floor before skidding to a heaping halt. Just as Peter readied to pursue Venom, an alarm blared profusely within his cranium. He swayed his upper body back, narrowly dodging a bolt of lightning from below. Electro smirked as Spider-Mane narrowed his gaze at him before firing a trio of potent electrical bolts in his direction in rapid succession.

Peter dashed across the second floor, ducking underneath the first projectile without losing any momentum, and he sped past the second before swaying his upper body out of the third's range. Snarling, Electro unleashed another bolt at the stallion. However, Spider-Mane skidded to a halt, turned sharply, and jumped directly over the projectile towards Electro. Peter fired a strand of webbing onto his chest before flipping high over his head. Electrical currents rushed through the threads and channeled into the web-cartridge, only to dissipate harmlessly.

"Magnetized the shooters. Why didn't I think about that? It's _so_ obvious," Peter muttered, jerking his hoof with enough strength to whip Electro into the air towards him. Spider-Mane held his free hoof to the side, managing to cover it entirely with his own webbing before delivering a fierce uppercut to the jaw. The blow launched Electro skyward with enough force to imbed his entire head through the marble ceiling. The webbing around his hoof disintegrated at the point of impact, yet Spider-Mane chuckled at the sight of the dangling Electro. "Thank you, Gwen Stacy."

The alarms in his head blared profusely, prompting the stallion to duck underneath a magical beam of energy before leaping back to the main floor. Starlight Glimmer rushed towards Spider-Mane with magic emitting from her horn, and she unleashed a second beam, guiding it after the stallion. The energy pierced through the marble, rupturing the stone as it chased Spider-Mane. Peter scaled the nearest column in an upright sprint, flipping into the air once the beam neared, and he extended his hooves in mid-flip, firing a pair of web-balls at the mare. The first collided into her horn, enveloping the appendage. The second expanded upon hitting her chest, binding Starlight to a cocoon.

Adagio watched Spider-Mane land mere hoof-lengths away with a vicious snarl. As the siren inhaled deeply, Peter's sixth sense blared, causing his cranium to throb. He pressed a side switch on one of his web-cartridges, and a tiny, flat metallic device fell from a secret compartment within. Adagio screamed a harsh melody, sending out a violent, vibrational wave.

The surrounding marble crumbled under the sound, shattering to rubble. Before the wave could reach him, Peter spun around and tossed the metal device into the center of the energy. The metal glowed in response to the waves, channeling corresponding frequencies before ricocheting the energy directly back at its sender. Adagio's body suddenly snapped back as her reflected voice struck furiously, jettisoning into the nearest column with enough force to crack the surface.

Bursting through a chunk of marble next to him, Carnage tackled Spider-Mane before he could hope to react and lifted his body from the ground. The symbiote drove the stallion through the nearest set of walls, relinquishing his hold once they reached a distant room. Peter's momentum thrust him into a roll, but he flipped to his hooves, skidding to a halt before lowering into a defensive stance. Carnage cackled wildly as his tail morphed into the form of an axe and the talons over his hooves sharpened.

Spider-Mane's masked eyes furrowed at the sight before his horn emitted magical energy. Suddenly, particles of energy enveloped his hooves, taking shape in a burst of light. Peter slammed his hooves together, revealing a metallic pair of gauntlets, and sparks of electricity cracked across their smooth surface. Carnage lunged forward with his claws raised high, forcing Peter to raise his hooves defensively, and a shockwave erupted as both blows collided, with both stallions locked in a stalemate. Spider-Mane stood underneath the symbiote-clad pony, straining to keep his claws at bay.

Carnage pressed his weight down onto Peter until their faces were inches apart. "I shattered your tiny gauntlets once, and I'll do it again!"

Spider-Mane shifted to the side, causing Carnage's momentum to slip in that direction. Before the symbiote-clad pony could hope to react, Peter slammed the back of his hoof against his cheek. "Keep dreaming!"

* * *

"You know what? I've seen a lot of strange things in my time. Heck, most folks think I'm just weird altogether," Patricia nonchalantly stated, flipping to the side out of the range of a vine. She paused, lowering into a squatting stance as she folded her hooves. "Despite that, I'm still a little surprised by what's happening here."

Twilight soared through the sky, yelping as she narrowly swayed underneath a wild swipe from a vine. "I _know_ what you're thinking about saying! I hear _that one_ from Peter _every time_ something like this happens! So, just _keep quiet_!"

Patricia waved a hoof dismissively, leaping from one pillar to the next while a pair of vines pursued her. "I'm just saying that this is _a little_ out there." She peered down at the ground, narrowing her gaze at the creature in the center of the room. An enormous venus flytrap stood at the center of the gathering of thorned vines, roaring and lashing at its surrounding attackers. Patricia shrugged. "I mean, you think Eris would have warned us about a giant plant monster acting as the root?"

"Maybe she didn't know?" Sonata suggested, galloping past a pair of vines before hurdling over a third.

Felicia rolled her eyes, leaping to the side once a vine threatened to ensnare her. "I have a feeling that she did. Lord knows she's a troll." The mare threw a kick, knocking another vine away as it neared. "For all we know, she didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Patricia held her silence for a few seconds before she eventually nodded. "I guess that is a possibility. Anyway, with all the cute, innocent girls and suspicious-looking vines here…"

Twilight paused, growling. "I'm _warning_ you, Patricia!"

A pair of vines whipped around Sunset Shimmer's waist, ensnaring the mare while lifting her frame high into the air. Luna flew towards her captured friend, only to be swatted away by a vine. Patricia flipped from the ceiling, spinning several times before delivering a kick to the thorned thread. The vine relinquished Sunset, and Gwen swung across the cave on a strand of webbing, catching the mare before she could crash to the ground.

Patricia landed on the edge of a cliff, tilting her head to the side as several vines slithered towards her while hissing. "I've seen enough hentai to know where _this_ is going!"

Exasperated, Twilight exhaled at the top of her lungs. " _Ugh_!"

Gwen sidestepped out of the vine's path, shaking her head. "Penetration jokes aside-"

"Oh! So, _that's_ what hentai is!" Sonata chimed, her eyes widening at a realization.

Gwen watched the siren obliviously run about, avoiding each vine that attempted to capture her before shrugging. "Anyway. I have to admit that a giant plant monster was the last thing I was expecting."

Luna took to the air, maneuvering out of a number of vines' paths. Her irises faded behind a glowing light as she stared intently at the monster. "There's a strong resonance of energy churning at the center of the creature's chest. Aim your attacks there!"

Felicia flipped high into the air before landing at the top of the monster's head, causing it to release a surprised roar. The vines reacted sporadically, wiggling about wildly without a clear sense of direction. The creature shook its head fiercely in a desperate attempt to free the equine from her perched position. Sonata galloped across a vine at high speed, leaping at the end to land on the monster's chest. Inhaling deeply, the siren shrieked at the top of her lungs. Vibrational waves slammed into the creature's solid exterior, managing to crack the surface.

Suddenly, a pair of vines lashed out and whipped around Black Cat and Sonata's waists before lifting them high into the air. Patricia ran by the monster, sliding underneath a vine as it swiped at her. However, she shot a strand of webbing onto one of the thorned stems, never relinquishing her hold, and the monster's momentum shifted drastically once the mare ran under its belly with its captured vine. The creature flipped onto its back with its chest aimed at the ceiling.

Gwen latched two strands of webbing onto the monster's chest upon landing at the center, and she hopped to the highest of her ability, all while never relinquishing the threads. The gossamer stretched to its limit before snapping back, slingshotting the mare with fierce velocity. Gwen rocketed through the air and flipped as she neared the landing point, delivering a stomp into the monster's already cracked chest. The hardened exterior shattered at the point of impact, and magical energies erupted from the opening.

The vines, once plump and thick, withered from existence. The thorns cracked before falling apart, and the plant itself distorted, with the monster's very form fading from sight. The collected magical energy spiraled together into a vortex before breaking apart into individual beams. Each flew into one of the captives as they fell to the ground, allowing color to fill their gray, desolate forms.

Applejack groaned, slowly rising from the ground with a hoof over her forehead. "What in tarnation...?"

"I feel like I just took the biggest nap in my life," Rainbow moaned, shaking the fuzziness from her cranium.

Rarity brushed the dust from her fur, sighing afterward. "Where _are_ we? I feel absolutely _dreadful_."

Fluttershy's eyes slowly opened as she weakly stood. "Oh, my…" she whispered weakly. However, the strength in her legs diminished, causing the pegasus to collapse. Fortunately, Patricia managed to capture Fluttershy, allowing the mare to lean over her shoulder. Fluttershy blinked upon making eye contact with the costumed mare. "Um… Peter? Is that you?"

Patricia chuckled nervously before removing her mask. "Uh, no. I think you have me mixed up with the other guy. He's cute, but I'm way cuter. It's in my papers." She gently pulled the pegasus onto her back and shared a glance with the remaining wielders of the Elements of Harmony, all of whom bore bewildered expressions. Patricia simply shrugged before trotting ahead with Fluttershy in tow. "Trust me. You all remind me of my friends back home."

Sunset Shimmer materialized next to Pinkie Pie, using her magic to lift the mare via telekinesis. "Don't worry, Pinkie. I've got you."

Pinkie groaned, slurring a response before lowering her head once more. "Sunset? Your head's on fire."

With a content sigh, Sunset merely nodded while leading the mare away. "All of these years and you're still exactly the same."

Sonata rushed out to Chrysalis, nudging the mare's shoulder until she stirred to life. "Come on. We can't stay here."

Chrysalis groaned as her eyes fluttered open, and she glanced about her surroundings before holding her gaze on Sonata. "You… You're one of the sirens." She paused while a fanged smile graced her features. "I'm happy to see that at least one of you is willing to change your ways. I can quite literally _feel_ the difference within you." The changeling's smile quickly shifted to a coy smirk as she licked a fang. "It's a rather... _delightful_ change, I might add."

Sonata lightly blushed with a sheepish smile, scratching her cheek. "That's only because Peter went out on a limb to help me, and I promised to repay the favor as a friend," Sonata chimed, helping Chrysalis to a standing position before leading the queen away.

"Sister!" Luna called out once she reached Celestia's side. The snow-white alicorn's ears perked at the soft voice before she raised her head, inhaling deeply upon spotting her younger sibling mere inches away. Both alicorns swiftly embraced each other, nuzzling one another affectionately. They eventually parted, with Luna holding a genuine smile. "I'm so happy to see that you're safe. I've missed you so much."

Celestia's eyes swelled as she shook her head in disbelief. "By the stars! _How_?! We watched you all perish!"

Black Cat stepped forward. "It's a _long_ story. We can catch up later at the rendezvous point. Right now, we need to hightail it out of here before Tirek finds out that we just cut off his power supply," Felicia interjected, alternating her gaze between the alicorn princesses and Twilight while her brother and sister-in-law smothered her with affection, tears, and questions. "Princess. Give your husband a call."

Twilight's eyes widened before she parted from Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. "Ah, that's right!" She pressed the button on her earpiece with a hoof. "I just hope he's still in one piece."

* * *

Carnage staggered back from another blow, pausing before throwing wild slashes at his opponent. The world slowed for Spider-Mane as his Spider Sense triggered, and he reacted in sync, blocking each slash with his hooves. Suddenly, his senses blared at an opening, prompting Peter to follow with a firm strike to the gut before sliding under Carnage's form and flipping the symbiote-clad pony over his shoulder. Carnage landed roughly on his back, but he quickly stood, raising his axe-shaped tail high over Spider-Mane's head. Peter stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack as it cleaved cleanly through the stone where he previously stood.

Static erupted within his earpiece before finally clearing. " **Peter! Mission accomplished! Get out of there!"** Twilight exclaimed before her voice cut off.

"Right on time," Peter whispered, catching Carnage's leg as he attempted a kick. With his other hooves firmly planted, Spider-Mane lifted the symbiote's leg and reared one of his gauntlets back. "Hey, Carnage! Make a wish!"

Spider-Mane thrust his hoof with a swift yet fierce uppercut directly into Carnage's groin. The symbiote released a pained scream potent enough to match the velocity of the crack echoing across the vicinity. Electrical currents rushed through Carnage's body before he collapsed in a heap, clutching at his lower region. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke rose a few hoof-lengths away from Peter, and the screen cleared, with Mysterio stepping from the fog.

"You get the message?" Spider-Mane questioned, lowering his hooves until _Twilight Arms_ faded from sight.

Mysterio nodded. "Indeed. We should make ourselves scarce. From what I gathered from the thestrals outside, Tirek's almost here." The mare quickly glanced about the extensive destruction of the room around her. "And something tells me he won't be too happy when he gets home."

Just as Peter readied to respond, a wall erupted with most of the Sinister Six bursting through. One of the Green Goblin's bombs bounced across the floor towards the pair, forcing Spider-Mane to scoop Trixie into his hooves and jump to the other side of the room as a fiery explosion erupted from the device. Carnage groaned, managing to stand while Electro materialized into existence next to him. Venom hopped onto the nearest wall as Goblin took flight, hovering in midair with a bomb in hoof. Lastly, a large chunk of debris exploded into rubble, and Adagio stomped into the room, holding a venomous glare as she took in seethed breaths through gritted teeth.

As the siren inhaled deeply, Spider-Mane patted Mysterio's shoulder. "Looks like we've overstayed our welcome. Get us out of here!"

"Oh, no, you don't. You're not going _anywhere_ ," Adagio darkly whispered.

The siren screamed at the top of her lungs, unleashing a large, rupturing wave. The magical vibrations shook the castle's very foundation as it tore through all shreds of stone and marble in their path, reducing everything to rubble. However, just as the volatile waves readied to consume all those in their path, clouds of smoke rose from underneath Mysterio and Spider-Mane. The fog dissipated harmlessly within the waves, revealing nothing in the process. The siren ceased her screaming upon noticing this, snarling in frustration and anger.

Adagio shot a glare at a group of thestrals as they entered the room, snatching one by the collar before tossing it to the side. "Search the area! I want him found… _now_!" Her voice distorted, generating a shockwave potent enough to send tremors coursing through the castle walls. The siren rushed outside, glaring intently at her surroundings. Dark energies resonated within Adagio, causing a black aura to emit from her body while her irises glowed with a bright crimson shade. "Do you hear me, Parker?! _I will find you_!"

Elsewhere, by the edge of the forest within eyesight of the castle, Peter peeked through the opening of a bush before closing the leaves back. He shared a glance with Trixie as the magic over her horn dissipated. "Nice illusions there, Mysterio. They bought us a clean escape."

"It's exhausting, but I must admit that I am very pleased with the progress of my training," Trixie retorted, wiping the sweat from her brow with a hoof. She eyed the stallion closely with an arched brow as he removed his mask momentarily. "You look fine, all things considered. I was expecting a bloody mess under that mask."

Peter chuckled. "You sound disappointed."

Trixie smirked. "I'm pleasantly surprised. Worrying about you has become a bothersome hobby of mine." Adagio's screams echoed across the airwaves, sending out small tremors through the ground underneath their hooves even at their distance from the castle. Trixie blankly stared at the castle as her ears perked at the siren's furious call. "It sounds like you made quite an impression."

"That's just my roaring public. It's nothing above the norm," Peter quipped, placing a hoof over Trixie's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before they come this way and ask for an encore."

"My sentiments exactly," Trixie replied before both ponies vanished from sight in a cloud of smoke.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	46. Return to Equestria, Part III

_**Chapter Forty-Six "Return to Equestria, Part III"**_

"How is this _possible_?!" Tirek roared, slamming his fist into the nearest wall. The entire castle shook in response before the wall collapsed into rubble. Electro, Carnage, Blueblood, and the Green Goblin stood adjacent from each other, all holding equally frustrated glares while Tirek stomped across the halls. "For all of our gathered might, you managed to be bested by a lone pony believed to be dead?! This is _unacceptable_!"

Blueblood cleared his throat hesitantly. "Sir! We were just caught off-guard. How could we expect that Parker and his allies survived?"

Tirek snarled, folding his massive arms tightly. "We were too complacent. Because you were distracted with Spider-Mane, the Plunder Vines were destroyed by his friends. Now, our enemies' numbers have _increased_ while ours have _dropped_!" The centaur narrowed his gaze at the group. "Where are Starlight Glimmer and Adagio?!"

Electro frowned. "Adagio ran off on her own once Spider-Mane disappeared. She was pissed and attacked me when I tried to stop her. It doesn't take much of a guess that Adagio is going to try and kill Spider-Mane herself."

Tirek's disposition lightened, evident by the small smirk he bore. "Let her be. In her present state, she's nearly unstoppable. Let the siren do as much damage as she can." He huffed after a duration, returning his line of sight to the rest of the group. "What of Glimmer?"

"Nopony knows, sir," Blueblood retorted. Straightening his posture. "From the start, that mare has been rather suspicious. She was snooping around in the archives before Peter Parker's arrival, and it appears that she snuck off during the fight." Blueblood cleared his throat and glanced off to the side. "I had a pair of thestrals attempt to follow her, but she rendered them unconscious in her leave. Starlight clearly didn't want to be followed."

Slow to respond, the centaur murmured under his breath before huffing. "Starlight Glimmer is a lost cause. She does not share our ambition. When or if she returns, it would be wise to terminate her. I grow tired of betrayal, and Starlight Glimmer will be the _last_." Tirek frowned as he sternly glared into the horizon. "We have no time to worry about that. The Plunder Vines are lost, and its captives have been freed. These so-called 'heroes' are coming to usurp us. Gather all of our forces and march straight to Ponyville at the break of dawn. We shall draw out these miscreants and grind them to dust, once and for all. This will mark the beginning of a new age for Equestria."

* * *

Deep within the heart of the Everfree Forest, everypony sat comfortably in Zecora's hut. Many carried conversations in groups, while Julia sat in a meditative state. Chrysalis paced aimlessly across the hut, unable to free her concerned gaze from the ground. Sonata practically mirrored the changeling queen's actions, rocking in place while frantically alternating her gaze between the surrounding group and the nearest window.

Meanwhile, Celestia simply nodded after Luna explained what happened beforehand. "I see. You were all saved by Eris at the last moment."

Shining Armor furrowed his brow. "Are you sure that she can be trusted? In a way, Eris is _still_ Discord, so it's possible she might turn against when we least expect it."

"Gleaming- I mean, Shining," Patricia stated, clearing her throat upon receiving an arched brow from the stallion. "Sorry. Force of habit. You bear a _striking_ resemblance to my BFF back at home. Although, I have to admit that your butt isn't quite as big as hers." Shining's expression shifted to a widened gaze, prompting the mare to casually wave a hoof dismissively. "Right. Anyway. Eris is reformed back on _my_ Equestria, and she's really gone out on a limb to help us here."

Twilight narrowed her gaze. "We've spent nearly three months with Eris. To a degree, she is definitely Discord, but there are significant differences between the two. Enough that I actually do trust her… even if she can be irritating." The mare's eyes softened. "Plus, Eris helped _all_ of us when she didn't have to. We owe her."

Shining Armor's demeanor lightened. With a defeated sigh, the stallion smirked. "Okay, Twily. If you're sure about that, then I'll trust her, too."

Cadance inhaled deeply before sighing. "It's still hard to believe that you've been gone for nearly three months while it's only been a week for us."

"That was part of Eris's contingency plan," Sunset politely interjected, approaching the High Council from across the hut. "With that much time, we were able to recover and prepare for the fight that's about to come. The training really helped us all grow stronger, especially Peter."

Chrysalis's ears perked at the mention of the stallion. "Just where is he? I thought that Peter would've surely been with you all."

"He went to Canterlot to distract the Sinister Six while we rescued you," Felicia stated, straightening her costume as she stood up. "Twilight already called him. He should be here any moment."

"Not any moment. This moment," Julia coolly interjected, glancing to the side before a soft set of knocks came from the door.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened before Trixie casually entered the hut, followed by Spider-Mane. As both ponies removed their masks respectively, Shining Armor craned his neck back, staring almost bewilderedly at the red unicorn. "How'd she do that?"

Gwen waved her hoof dismissively. "Madame Web is a grade-A telepath. Mind-reading is kinda her thing."

Faster than she could react, Pinkie sped across the room and wrapped her hooves around Trixie's neck for a warm embrace. "Trixie! You're okay!"

Bemused, Trixie held a blank stare. "Yes. I'm okay. Were you expecting any less from the Great and Powerful Mysterio?"

Rainbow Dash tugged at Trixie's cape and smirked. "I'm actually digging the new look. Are you gonna keep it?

"If we survive what's to come, the possibilities are endless," Trixie replied in a haughty tone, brushing a hoof through her silver-blue mane.

Meanwhile, Peter turned his back to everypony before lowering his mask until only his jaw and mouth were revealed. Suddenly, Applejack hopped onto the stallion's shoulders from behind with a coy smile. "Don't think you can sneak in without saying a word, Pete."

"I wasn't sneaking. I promise," Peter grinned, patting the blonde's hoof playfully until she relinquished her hold.

"I have to see something," Applejack interjected, removing Peter's mask. The mare inhaled sharply upon spotting the stallion's blue, slitted irises. Managing a smile, Applejack nodded while a faint blush formed on her face. "Gwen sure wasn't kiddin'. Blue looks good on ya, sugarcube."

Peter furrowed his brow with unease. "Thanks, but it's only temporary. I don't plan on keeping this look."

"I know," Applejack grinned, patting the stallion's shoulder assuringly. "I just wanted to let you know that I like you with brown or blue eyes."

Peter shared a smile with the blonde. "Thanks, AJ." The stallion stood upright and knocked at the door before motioning a hoof to the outside. "Trixie and I would've been here sooner, but we had to pick somepony up along the way."

That following moment, a large creature peeked into the hut's door from the outside with large yellow and red eyes. Its body, while clear, was blue and furry, holding small stars. Peter stepped outside to gaze upon the sight of an astral bear, its sheer size dwarfing that of Zecora's hut considerably. Usually, such a sight would terrify those around it, but Mayday gleefully rushed outside with her hooves extended. Hugging her body against the cub's warm nose. Fluttershy followed the filly's example and rubbed a hoof across the bear's cheek, earning a content pur for their efforts.

"Hey, you overgrown furball," Rainbow Dash chuckled, unable to react as the bear licked her entire body affectionately. Drenched from head to head in drool, the pegasus held a blank stare and shuddered involuntarily. "Ugh. Gross."

Twilight's eyes softened at the sight as she made her way outside. "Oh, Ursa! I'm so relieved that you're okay." The cub smiled in response once the princess patted her cheek, growling playfully. Twilight returned her gaze to Peter. "Where was she?"

Peter folded his hooves and smirked. "She was in her cave by Ghastly Gorge. With Tirek attacking her and our home exploding, I imagine that _really_ scared Ursa. Her cave is a home away from home. After all that happened, I'm just as happy to see her as she is to see us." The stallion turned to the pink-maned pegasus. "Hey, Fluttershy. Could you check on Ursa and make sure that nothing's out of place?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Sure, Peter." The mare motioned a hoof as she slowly hovered away from the hut, prompting Ursa to follow closely behind.

Rarity approached the stallion with a smile, brushing the side of her head against his affectionately. "Must you make us worry so casually?"

"I believe it's firmly in Peter's nature to do so. It's what makes this friendship of ours so adventurous… yet rewarding," Chrysalis grinned, sharing a glance with the stallion. The mare lowered her head, warmly brushing her cheek against Peter's. The tip of her horn glowed in response before light rushed into her body, sending a warm sensation channeling through her. Chrysalis shuddered involuntarily, holding a pleased, fanged smile. "It's good to have you back, Peter."

Peter chuckled, patting the back of the insectoid mare's neck assuringly. "Likewise, Chrysi."

Sonata quietly watched both ponies as they parted and shared a smile, her eyes softening at the sight. She carefully approached, brushing a hoof across the ground. "Did you see Aria and Adagio by any chance?"

Peter's ears perked at the siren's soft tone before he turned in her direction, nodding. "Well, Adagio was there, and she was pretty steamed to see me. I didn't see Aria, though. It's just like Eris said. Blueblood and Starlight Glimmer were there instead."

Sonata glanced off to the side as her ears lowered into her mane. "Oh… I see. So, Aria really didn't come back."

The siren walked to the other side of the hut, as if concerned. Before Peter could question her, Shining Armor stepped in front of the stallion. "I hate to interrupt, but we have more important things to discuss first."

Princess Celestia frowned. "Indeed. We have a terrible situation to start with. Tirek has had nearly a week to absorb magic from the land of Equestria and its citizens. There's no question that he is more powerful than all of us here right now. We must think about this strategically."

Luna nodded. "Eris gave us a second chance, and we _must_ use it to the fullest. Should we fall, all of Equestria is doomed. We must use every available resource at our disposal and sever Tirek's support caste, as he tried with us."

Shining Armor's eyes narrowed into a stern glare. "We don't know how much time we have before Tirek reacts, so every minute counts."

"We can't just stroll out of the Everfree Forest, you know?" Felicia declared rhetorically, folding her hooves before shrugging. "For all we know, Tirek's forces are no doubt patrolling the whole country, looking for us."

Chrysalis raised a hoof objectively. "I may have a way around that. We changelings are of one mind and share a psionic link. I can send out many of my changelings to scout many areas of Equestria." The mare sobered, pausing momentarily. "However, I can only truly relay their information from the central hive."

Peter gave an affirming nod. "Good. That's a start. Head for the central hive right away. We'll give you a headset, so you can keep us posted on what's going on." He edged closer until they were within whispering distance from each other, giving the mare a soft smile while handing her a small earpiece. "Plus, you need to check on your eggs while you're there. I know that's what's on your mind."

The changeling queen's eyes widened at the comment, but she soon smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Peter." Chrysalis stepped back as light enveloped her form, shifting until the mare resembled a thestral. Her slitted eyes glowed with a bright green tone before settling on a yellow shade. After her transformation was fully completed, she quietly trotted out of the hut. "I shall contact you all shortly."

Peter furrowed his brow in thought, murmuring before shifting his attention to the other stallion in the room. "Hey, Shining. Once Chrysalis calls back with the okay, I think it'd be a good idea for you and Cadance to head back to the Crystal Empire."

"Agreed. We'll gather what's left of our forces after checking on Diamond and come back," Shining Armor replied, earning a content nod from his brother-in-law. "I'll find our armor, too. Since we don't have your durability, we'll need a bit of an edge."

Peter quickly turned his gaze to the bright pink alicorn. "I need a favor from you, Cadance."

Cadance tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"If it's possible, I need you to make enough miniature Crystal Hearts to spare," Peter muttered, stealing a glance at the surrounding group before returning his gaze towards Cadance. "I can't be the _only_ one using them this time."

Pausing as if contemplating the stallion's words, Cadance smiled and gave a friendly wink. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

Inhaling deeply before sighing, Peter faced the alicorn sisters. "There's something I need you two to do."

Taken aback by the stallion's direct tone, Shining Armor pulled Peter by the shoulder. "I know the situation's serious, but could you _please_ address the Princesses with a little more respect."

Celestia laughed lightly, shaking her head as she gently eased Shining's hoof away from Peter's shoulder with her magic. "Relax, Shining Armor. This is _hardly_ the time for formalities. Equestria faces its darkest hour, and we need a pony to lead us. I'm pleasantly surprised with Peter's change in attitude. Until this battle is finished, we will _all_ follow Peter's example." With a defeated sigh, Shining simply nodded before Celestia smiled at Peter. "Now… what is it that you needed us to do exactly?"

"Trixie and I were able to sneak into the castle. I'll need you and Luna to do the same," Peter muttered, raising his hoof until one of _Twilight Arms_ materialized over it. "I've got _my_ secret weapon. It'd be a good idea for you two to grab yours."

Princess Celestia nodded. "A wise decision. Very well. From what we understand, Tirek absorbs magic. The flames of _Ignus Solaris_ are of no magic, and _Celsius_ is made up of pure energy. With the steel and anti-magical properties of _Twilight Arms_ , we will be able to take the fight to Tirek, at least long enough for us to weaken him."

Luna placed a hoof over her chin. "There are still the members of the Sinister Six remaining. It will take all of our combined might just to take down Tirek. Should he have support, that could be most troublesome. We should divide their forces and conquer, if we're given the opportunity."

Trixie huffed, taking the moment to remove her mask. "It shouldn't be too difficult to split apart their group. I eavesdropped on their conversation before Peter started fighting them, and from what I've gathered, it's a miracle that Discord's group of rapscallions haven't torn each other apart by now."

"Between all of their egos, that's not surprising," Patricia chimed, brushing a hoof through her chocolate-brown mane. Her hazel eyes widened at a belated realization. "There's already wedges in place. All we have to do is find and drive them in, then kick their divided butts one at a time."

Peter nodded, sharing a glance with everypony around him. "Okay. Let's just sit back for a few until Chrysalis gives us an update. We literally can't do anything before then. We'll have a better idea of what to do when we learn how Tirek and company are moving about and what their conflicts are."

Patricia folded her hooves and crossed her legs as she sat upright on the nearest table. "Honestly, it's so weird that the changelings on this Equestria are good. I'm totally slacking. I haven't even reformed half of the number of individuals that you have, handsome. I mean, there's some good karma that comes with it. Eris is helping us out now, and that's only because _you_ turned her around, Pete." She paused, pointing a hoof at the silver-blue maned mare. "Do I even need to mention, Trixie? I can't tell you how inflated Tristan's ego is back on my Equestria!"

"I'd say that goes without sayin'," Applejack grinned, earning a bemused glare from Trixie. "Ah mean, she _did_ hogtie me with her magic, just to show off."

Patricia nodded and grinned. "My point is that once this is all said and done, maybe you can help Miss Tall, Dark, and Broody reform on my Equestria."

Rainbow Dash levitated towards Patricia with a furrowed brow. "Who the heck would that be?"

"A self-proclaimed queen who used to be one of our history's greatest knights," Patricia declared, glancing at the ceiling, as if pondering a matter before motioning a hoof. "She has the blackest mane and the prettiest pair of red eyes. With those fangs and armor, she's surprisingly cute, but the mare never leaves her castle near the Crystal Empire."

Shining Armor grumbled at the mare's talkative nature before merely closing his eyes in a vain attempt to ignore her. "Black mane. Red eyes. Great knight. A queen," he whispered, snorting involuntarily once a realization struck his mind. "Hold on. Is she talking about…?"

Meanwhile, Peter knelt down next to his daughter, who had held an odd silence for the entire conversation. Strangely, the filly's line of sight seemed to have been fixated sternly on Princess Celestia. Paying that no mind, Peter lightly tapped Mayday's shoulder, freeing the filly from her self-induced trance. Letting out a low squeak, she blinked in a flustered manner before sharing a glance with her father.

"Hey, sweetie. I want you to keep an open ear for Chrysalis. Your mother and I have something really important to do real quick," Peter whispered in a melancholic tone of voice. "We're just going to Ponyville for a few minutes. Hopefully, we'll make it back before Chrysalis gives a call."

Mayday furrowed her brow, opening her mouth to object, but she slowly nodded, stealing a glance at the alicorn of the sun. "Okay. There's something I wanted to do anyway." The pair quickly embraced, nuzzling the sides of their heads together affectionately. Once they parted, the filly poked out her lower lip and gave a stern yet warm glare. "Make sure you hurry back safely, Daddy."

Peter managed a smile, recognizing the filly's reminiscent tone. He rubbed a hoof over her head softly. "You sound like your mother."

Mayday grimaced slightly at her father's words, glancing to the side as a faint pink flush filled her cheeks. "I'll _try_ to take that as a compliment."

"As you should," Peter chuckled, making his way for the door while waving a hoof innocently.

Across the room, Twilight used her magic to gently levitate Ben toward Zecora, freeing the mare from her meditation. "Zecora, would you…?" she trailed off, glancing to the side once Pinkie edged to her side with a wide grin. Twilight cleared her throat, easing back while sharing a glance with both mares. "Zecora, would you _and_ Pinkie Pie watch over Ben for a few minutes? We'll be back shortly."

Zecora chuckled under her breath as Pinkie giggled, taking Ben into her hooves. "You have chosen quite the odd pair, but rest assured, your son is in good care."

Pinkie eased the baby colt onto the back of her neck before bouncing in place, earning gleeful squeals for her efforts. "We'll be right here, Twilight! Right, Benny?"

"Pee-Pee!" Ben giggled, squeaking happily.

Pinkie stopped in her tracks, blinking profusely before bursting into ecstatic laughter. "Did everypony hear that?! Ben just… _spoke_! Oooh! I'm so happy and excited! I'm… _hapcited_!"

Rainbow Dash arched a brow. "The little dude is talking _already_? Isn't it a bit soon for that to be happening?"

Applejack blankly stared at the baby colt as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her head. "I told ya'll that baby is so smart that it's scary. If Twi keeps readin' him math books every night, he'll be speakin' in fancy before we know it."

"He just started talking the day before yesterday," Twilight whispered, slowly making her way towards Peter's side by the door. She playfully elbowed her husband's side once she was within range. "I would tell you what his first word was, but Peter threatened to quote, ' _put so much webbing in somepony's mane that they'll have to shave it all off if we we said anything.'_ Unquote."

Trixie smirked, examining . "Oh, my. Somepony's quite sensitive. Well, it rhymes with moblin. Perhaps cauldron?" Suddenly, a wad of webbing collided into Trixie's mask and expanded on impact. The mare stared blankly at the sticky substance. " _Really_ mature, Peter."

Peter reached out for the door. "Don't play with webbing, Trixie. We'll be right back," he muttered before closing the door behind him. Letting out a low sigh, the stallion stopped once he and Twilight were a fair distance from the hut. The mare slowed to a halt as a saddened expression graced her features. Peter placed a warm hoof over her shoulder, ceasing the mare's trembling. "We don't _have_ to do this right now if you're not ready."

Twilight inhaled deeply before sighing. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready, but it's something we _have_ to do." Her breathing lightened as the center of her chest tightened. Doubts slowly churned in the mare's mind, but she closed her eyes, pushing those thoughts to the side. Twilight forced a nod while pursing her lips. "Come on. The sooner we get this done, the better."

Peter's eyes softened at his wife's wavering voice. With a simple nod, he wrapped a hoof around her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm with you."

* * *

The trip was relatively short, lasting only a few minutes. Patrols were sorely lacking with perhaps most of Tirek's forces gathering near Canterlot or the locale of the Plunder Vines. The village itself was somewhat barren, devoid of life, and while every structure remained intact, the eerie silence gave the usually vibrant Ponyville the vibe of a ghost town. However, there was one casualty among the structures where a once beautiful tree used to stand.

Shards of bark crumbled into charred ash while what few leaves that were left dried into lifeless remains. The flames left behind by Tirek's magic could still be felt as the earth beneath carried an unusually warm temperature. The Treebrary's fresh and crisp scent was long lost, replaced with smoke. Many emotions plagued Twilight's mind as she fought back her building tears, but she yielded to one, clutching at the fading nostalgia churning in her chest. Peter quietly watched as the mare stepped into the center of the destroyed area, holding his silence out of respect.

Twilight brushed her hoof across the ground, frowning as she stared intently at the surrounding ashes. "I forced myself into thinking that it wouldn't be this bad. I prayed for the best-case scenario, that it was just a dream." Closing her eyes, Twilight let out a desolate sigh before shaking her head. "But this is reality. Our home is gone. Everything we held dear… is gone."

Peter remained stationary mere hoof-lengths away from the mare, not wanting to intrude on her soliloquy. "I know this has to be hard for you, Twilight."

Twilight was slow to respond, unable to free her saddened gaze from the ground. She forced a laugh while glancing to the side. "I remember when Princess Celestia first sent me here. I wanted _nothing_ to do with this place or the ponies around here. I would rather have cooped myself in my room in the castle next to the archives, but that all changed over the course of a year. I made friends, had my first slumber party, and…" she trailed off, pointing at the charred remains of a bookshelf. "I summoned who would become my future husband right into my living room. You crashed right into the bookshelf here. I still remember that like it was yesterday."

"Same here," Peter chuckled, closing the gap between himself and the mare. "I was born and raised in Queens, New York. Imagine what it was like for a city nerd to go from living in an apartment to calling a tree home. That was a weird transition for me, probably even more than turning from a human to a unicorn, but I really liked how quaint it was in the Treebrary. It was a nice change of pace for me, even if you were a bit bossy at times." He shifted his gaze skyward as Twilight turned to face him. "I've been living in Equestria for close to eleven years now, and the Treebrary's been my only home. However, we haven't lost _everything_."

Twilight stood abruptly with a furrowed brow, taken aback by the stallion's words. "How can you say that? Everything's burned to the ground, Peter. Nothing can repair what's been lost!" she harshly stated, as if insulted. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that so casually!"

As firm as an oak tree standing in midst of a raging storm, Peter stood with a smile. "I know, but that's not what I meant," he gently replied, his tone as light as the clouds. "Do you remember back when we were potty training Ursa?"

The princess tilted her head to the side at the sudden question, but her demeanor lightened after a few seconds, evident by the small smile that graced her features. "Yes. We couldn't have her doing her business in town. It seems like it took Ursa forever to learn the boundaries."

Peter chuckled. "Her last incident happened right here… when she took a leak right on the side of the Treebrary."

Twilight exhaled, shaking her head. "There's _nothing_ funny about that. It took three whole weeks for the stench to go away! We spent hours scrubbing and cleaning to speed things up. For goodness sake, we had to spend a few nights with Applejack until the scent went away." Her cheeks flushed at a thought. "I really thought the neighborhood was going to evict us after that."

Peter grinned mischievously. "The best part was that Trixie accidentally left her window opened when it happened, and her whole room got soaked. The smell _never_ got out of the mattress. We had to buy Trixie a new bed and everything." The stallion placed a hoof over his mouth in a failed attempt to contain his snickering. "Boy, was she _mad_! Trixie gave Ursa the silent treatment for, like, a year!"

"I think Trixie hated the tomato baths more than anything else. It reminds me of how upset I was when you and Spike destroyed the living room curtains," Twilight declared, giving her husband a bemused glare.

Peter raised his hooves defensively. "I told you that was Rainbow Dash's idea! Four years later, and you're still mad about it!" The stallion chuckled lightly. "It was a stupid dare. Skittles mixed up seven different sodas together in a fifty ounce bottle and called it the Super Disaster Drink. We just weren't expecting Spike to drink it all in five seconds!"

Twilight exhaled, holding a hoof over her face. "You _know_ how easily he burps. One accidental belch later, and he sets my favorite curtains on fire!" She shook her head. "That was a birthday present from my mom, too. You just don't know how hard it is to find silk-pleated curtains."

"Well, Mayday thought it was funny," Peter playfully whispered, glancing at the mare from the corner of his eye. He paused, folding his hooves. "Then again, I think she was just grateful that somepony else destroyed the living room for once, especially after the glider incident. She pressed one button and accidentally activated the glider's homing feature. The whole living room got turned upside down." Peter blinked, scratching the back of his head. "You actually weren't that mad about it."

Twilight shook her head and grinned. "Stuff like that is pretty normal in our lives at this point, and I wouldn't replace any of it for the world."

Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder, earning his wife's warm gaze. "That's what I meant when I said we haven't lost everything. We may have lost all of our material possessions, but we still hold the love and memories of our time spent here. Tirek can destroy our home, but we'll always have the best things _here_ ," he warmly declared, lightly tapping his hoof against the center of Twilight's forehead before pressing it firmly yet gently against her chest. "And _here_."

Twilight inhaled sharply at the hint of contact, the center of her chest burning vividly. Her eyes softened as a loving smile graced her features. "That sounds _exactly_ like something you would say. Once again, you're absolutely right, Peter." She straightened her posture while gazing at her surroundings. "Our friends and family are still alive, and we'll always have our love and memories to cherish."

Peter playfully nudged the mare. "I told you that I'm right sometimes."

Twilight rolled her eyes, glancing at the stallion with a coy smirk. "Key word: sometimes." Sobering, the princess brushed a hoof affectionately against Peter's cheek, and she smiled sweetly. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Likewise," Peter whispered, brushing his lips against Twilight's for a brief yet loving kiss. The couple sat in a comfortable silence as they surveyed the surrounding damage further. Peter let out a low sigh. "We'll figure something out, honey. We might have to… start from scratch."

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to Princess Celestia. Maybe we can make an arrangement once everything clears up." Inhaling deeply before sighing, the mare glanced to the side. "You ready to go?"

Peter readied himself to respond, only to pause upon noticing something. He narrowed his gaze beneath the rubble, specifically on a shiny object. The stallion alternated his gaze between the object of interest and the large chunk of charred wood over it. Sliding his hooves underneath the burned bark, Peter raised the weight high over his head before tossing it to the side. Twilight slowly approached, coughing as dust and ash spread out from the rubble. However, Peter narrowed his gaze on a clear protective case, the exterior cracked but intact. The contents within were also unharmed, of an emerald jewel and a crimson ruby.

Peter's eyes widened at the sight, specifically the golden lace wrapped around each gem. "Holy crap!"

Twilight leaned over the stallion's shoulder, gazing wildly at the pair of gems. "Those are the jewels that Discord gave you!" She arched a brow after sharing a glance with her husband. "It's been years since I've seen those. How did they survive the explosion?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. What _does_ matter…" Peter trailed off, giving his wife a confident smile, "is that we just found our trump card!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	47. Order and Balance

_**Chapter Forty-Seven "Order and Balance"**_

"Where could it have gone?" Mayday whispered as she searched through every inch of her backpack. The filly remained in the back of the hut, away from her peers, knowing how delicate the situation was. However, the further the search progressed, the more irritated she felt. Mayday released a growl, tossing the backpack to the back of the room. "I don't _believe_ this! I know I put that stupid crystal ball in here! Where else could it be?! Unless… " Blinking, the filly paused and held a widened gaze. "Someone found it."

A long silence filled the area as Mayday sank in her thoughts, contemplating the possibilities on who could've discovered her secret. However, she cast those thoughts to the side before stealing a glance within the main room of the hut. Everypony appeared occupied, with some awaiting a response from Chrysalis while others continued to catch up on past and present matters. Her own parents had yet to return, giving the filly a rare opportunity of a conversation without interruption.

Mayday shifted her hazel gaze to Princess Celestia, pausing before letting out a low sigh. The information she had was taboo, hidden from the world for reasons worth comprehending. The filly knew well that her mother would not appreciate the idea of her daughter interrogating her former mentor. Yet, this was something Mayday needed to see through, not just for the sake of her curiosity, but for that of the world's natural progression. Princess Celestia had much to answer for.

With a low sigh, Mayday cast all doubts to the side and walked towards Princess Celestia. "With what's about to happen, I may not get a second chance with this." Slowly but surely, the filly quietly made her way through the hut while paying those around her no mind. Princess Celestia sat with Luna, discussing countermeasures for the developing scenario. Once mere hoof-lengths apart, Mayday slowed to a halt and raised her gaze to meet that of the alicorn's. "Princess Celestia. May I ask you something?"

Celestia's eyes widened at the filly's question, but her demeanor lightened, evident by her small smile. "Of course, Mayday. What is it?"

"Well, I mean… uh…" Mayday inhaled deeply before sighing, as if contemplating her words carefully, but her mind raced, recollecting Celestia's history of disregardment. The filly's eyes narrowed into a glare upon realizing that subtlety was not fit for the current situation. "Why did you _really_ have the previous academy erased from history?"

Blinking, Celestia stared at the filly for what felt like minutes, but she forced a chuckle. "That's a silly idea, Mayday. Tirek may be imposing his will on the world, but my school for gifted unicorns is very much still intact."

"I was talking about the school _before_ that one," Mayday blurted out, frowning. "Celestia's Magna School for the Gifted. It should be hard to forget that one."

Celestia inhaled sharply at the statement as her eyes widened. "H-how, how do you know about that?"

Luna alternated her gaze between Celestia and Mayday with a furrowed brow. "Sister. What is she talking about?"

Mayday scoffed at Celestia's silence and shook her head. "Only one of the greatest schools in history. It held the world's highest accumulated grade point average, and there were over three dozen academic breakthroughs in the school's twenty-year span. Each of those individuals had created significant advancements in science and magic, and would've propelled the world forward." Mayday paused, closing her eyes. "However, Princess Celestia felt that the world was not ready for such advancements. She had each scholar cancel their projects and surrender their notes, compensating each for their compliance."

Trixie turned her attention to the raised voice, pulled her mask back as she approached the filly. "What are you talking about, Mayday?"

Mayday held her ground, standing firm with her gaze locked on Celestia. "It gets better. That wasn't the first time you did something like that. Every few hundred years, you would have a school made for the intellectually gifted to attend, but the second they started making _too_ great of advancements, you would have all information of the studies confiscated. The schools would disband, with all records erased from the history books. Once enough of the ponies forgot about the school, a new one would be built in its place, under a new name. The cycle repeats, again and again."

"That's preposterous," Trixie muttered, shifting her gaze to the alicorn. However, Celestia offered no response, staring bleakly at the filly with a grim expression. Trixie blinked, alternating her bewildered gaze between the filly and princess. "Wait… so then it's _true_? What would doing such a thing hope to accomplish?"

"That's what _I_ want to know!" Mayday harshly declared, earning the collective gazes of everypony in the room. The filly pushed forward, pointing a hoof at Celestia as she closed the gap between them. "I've seen what technological advancements can do for a world during our time on Earth. Equestria has that same potential, but we'll never _grow_ as long as _you_ keep preventing everypony from advancing. Why would you even halt the natural progress of growth in the first place? Do you _realize_ how heavily you're disrupting the natural order?"

Celestia's poise remained firm in spite of the filly's assault of questions and allegations. She closed her eyes and let out a low sigh. "You're still just a child Mayday, unable to fully grasp the situation. I understand why you're frustrated with my decisions. Sometimes, the negative aspects of a positive outweigh everything, and a choice must be made to ensure that the world's safety is guaranteed in the long run."

Mayday blinked at the statement, shaking her head after a duration. "Some of those magical spells could've been used for military tactics to protect us, and then there's the numerous scientific advancements that could've went into making so many improvements to the quality of life!" She paced back and forth in place before the alicorn, huffing before turning to her sharply. "Just because _you're_ scared of what _could_ have happened, you're willing to halt the advancement of _everything_ to a standstill? That's _not_ for _you_ to decide, Celestia!"

"Mayday!" Twilight cried out, causing the filly's heart to practically stop. She turned to find both her mother and father standing at the door. Twilight marched towards the filly until they were inches apart with a stern glare. "What on earth has come over you?"

The filly held her ground still, pointing a hoof at Princess Celestia while holding eye contact with her mother. "She's been bending the rules this whole time, just to keep the world in the image that _she_ sees fit! Equestria will _never_ have a true sense of order with _her_ calling the shots! It's just like Discord said!"

"Just like Discord said- _what_?!" Inhaling sharply, Twilight's eyes shot open before she turned Mayday to face her via magic. "Have you been _talking_ to him?! For how long?! Since _when_?!"

Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder, gently easing the mare back. "Give her time to answer." He narrowed his gaze on the filly, sharing his wife's concern. "Mayday. Answer your mother."

Mayday glanced off to the side, pursing her lips as the entire hut focused on her. "I've been talking to Discord for a while. It was a few days before we went to Earth. He even gave me a crystal ball that had a great deal of Equestria's history logged into it."

"You had the crystal ball during our time on Earth?" Luna questioned, her eyes widening at a realization. Once Mayday nodded, the alicorn's expression darkened. "I also take it that he communicated with you the second you activated it?"

Mayday's ears and gaze lowered shamefully. "Y-yeah."

"Ah, crap," Gwen whispered, cursing under her breath. "That explains how Discord found us as fast as he did. He had to have used a tracking spell or whatever."

Patricia blinked as her ears perked. "Hold on a second. Where's the crystal ball _now_? That creep is probably still keeping tabs on us if Mayday held onto it."

Mayday shook her head, shrugging. "I don't have it anymore. Really, I don't know where it is. I could've sworn that I put it in my backpack before we came here." The filly straightened her posture upon receiving a glare from her mother, raising her hooves defensively. "I _swear_."

"If no one here is in possession of it, I believe Eris may have discovered the crystal ball," Julia coolly interjected, brushing a hoof through her crimson mane. "It might explain why she was so enthusiastic for us to leave this morning."

Twilight took in a deep breath before exhaling, shaking her head in dismay. "I… I can't believe that this is happening…"

Peter edged closer to the filly with a stern yet gentle expression. "Your mother's just worried about you. We _all_ are. You should've told us what was happening, May."

Rainbow Dash folded her hooves and huffed. "Don't sweat it, kid. Discord's duped most of us before. It's what he does."

Applejack nodded, tilting her hat back. "Exactly, sugarcube. He manipulates and pulls strings just to get what he wants. Just forget about it and let us handle it from here."

Instead of losing frustration, everypony's words and actions only fueled it further. Mayday growled under her breath and lashed a hoof out to the side. "No! You're _wrong_! Discord has always been telling the _truth_ about this! It's just that nopony is willing to _listen_ to him because of how much Princess Celestia has twisted the rules over the years!" She faced the alicorn with a steady glare. "I'm not buying whatever it is that you're selling!"

Peter slowly reached out to the filly. "Mayday, you have to understand-"

Mayday sharply stepped back before her father's hoof could come into contact with her. "Understand _what_?! That you've gone along with Princess Celestia's crap and held back on your experiments?! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I've _seen_ it! There've been _countless_ times where you wanted to push something farther, to make something better."

Scratching the back of his head, Peter weakly glanced to the side. "Sweetie…"

Holding a faltering glare, Mayday pointed a hoof angrily at her father. "I'm so _stupid_! I should've known there was something wrong all this time. All of those 'mistakes' that you made during our projects? They were just deliberate, so you could delay its completion! Why?! Just because Princess Celestia thought the world wasn't _ready_ for it?!" The filly's eyes steadily swelled as tears surfaced on her face. "How many of our experiments have we _scrapped_ because of her, Daddy? How _many_!?"

Peter's expression softened, but he stood firm. "I know you're upset, Mayday, but this isn't the way to confront it. I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth like this. However, I want you think about this." He alternated his gaze between Celestia and Mayday before raising a hoof objectively. "You're accusing Princess Celestia of looking at the scenario solely on their negative variables. But you don't realize that you're actually doing the same, just with the positive side. You have to look at _both_ sides and try to understand their perspective."

"I _am_ looking at both sides!" Mayday whined as her voice cracked. "The world can't advance if she's stopping everything!"

"Just because we _can_ do something doesn't mean that we _should_. We have to moderate and slowly work into a groove that's best suited for everypony," Peter whispered before letting out a low sigh. "If bad things happen, it'll be because of us, and we have to live with that. I always tell you the same thing, honey: with great power comes great responsibility. The world isn't black and white. Sometimes, the answer isn't as easy to find as you think it is. I went along with Princess Celestia because I understand where she's coming from… to an extent."

All hints of frustration faded from within the filly as her anger took its place. "You know something? You're not _always_ right," Mayday harshly declared, glaring at her father. Her tone was distant, lacking the usual affection. Peter reached out, but Mayday coldly turned her back, walking to the other side of the room. "I thought you were my dad. Turns out…" she paused, shaking her head, "...you're just a _stranger_ pretending to be him."

The entire world around Peter froze as his daughter's words cut deeper than any blade could. Twilight readied to step in, but Mayday stepped away in a huff, trotting out of the room before anypony could reach her. The filly found solace in the back of the hut away from everypony's prying eyes. She quietly sat, facing the wall with her legs pulled to her chest. Peter could only stare at Mayday for what felt like eons, but his ears perked at a faint sound, prompting the stallion to glance to the side at his earpiece.

Pressing the button, Peter inhaled deeply before sighing. "How long have you been listening, Chrysalis?"

Static cleared before the mare's voice on the other line stammered, recovering itself. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. My apologies, Peter."

The stallion glanced off to the side and chuckled weakly. "Don't worry about it. How's everything on your end?"

A content sigh escaped from the changeling queen's mouth. "We are most fortunate. The entire hive went underground at my capture and your disappearance. All of my eggs are also safe." Sobering, Chrysalis cleared her throat. "I've relayed the situation to everyling here and sent scouts to survey the areas we talked about. It seems that Tirek and the entirety of his forces are gathering as we speak. They're heading south through the plains to mount a concentrated attack on Ponyville."

Princess Celestia's eyes widened. "With their numbers and firepower, they'll level the entire village. We have to meet them head on before they reach the populace. Otherwise, innocents will get caught in the crossfire."

Twilight furrowed her brow. "They're gathering as we speak. How long do we have before they head out?"

"It should take a couple of hours for all of the thestrals to gather, and their plan is to move at dawn," Chrysalis declared, her voice stern. "We have only twelve to fourteen hours. The routes to your destinations are clear. I suggest that you all hurry. My changelings and I will reunite with you all in the morning by Ponyville. May the stars watch over you."

As Peter turned off the communications, Shining Armor frowned. "At dawn? That hardly gives us any time at all."

"Some time is better than none," Trixie coolly interjected, folding her hooves while leaning against a wall in an upright stance. "Besides, I watched Peter engage the Sinister Six in battle. He caught them off-guard and dealt significant damage to some. I imagine that they need the hours to heal and gather their thoughts. We have Peter's diversion to thank for this respite."

"There's still something Ah don't get," Applejack mused, tapping her hoof impatiently against the ground. "Why Ponyville of all places?"

Rarity's eyes widened at a realization. "Goodness! It's because they know that most of us still _live_ in Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Those _punks_! They're trying to lure us out! They know Ponyville won't stand a chance!"

Princess Celestia stepped forward, earning everypony's collective gaze in the room. "Do not worry, Rainbow Dash. We will not let them get that far. Luna, the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, and I shall head to Canterlot immediately. We shall make the proper preparations and gather any remaining knights together. We'll leave Canterlot in the morning."

"Just a moment, Your Majesty!" Shining Armor politely interjected, raising a hoof. "With your permission, I believe that we'll be able to attack Tirek from multiple angles."

Rainbow Dash leaned over the stallion's shoulder with an arched brow. "What do you mean _attack_ him?"

"Like this. Watch," Shining replied, using his hoof to draw a set of lines and a circle into the dirt. "Tirek's forces are headed straight for Ponyville through the plains. With our current routes, we can flank them and attack from all sides at once, if we move first."

Princess Cadance stepped next to her husband and used her magic to trace a line in the dirt on the left side of the circle. "The Crystal Empire lies to the east of their position. Shining, I, and what's left of our knightly forces can strike at this side."

Julia gently approached the center of the room. "That leaves the south to us. Those that remain here will act as the frontline between Tirek's forces and Ponyville."

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Chrysalis and the changelings will help add to our numbers from the north of their position." The mare paused, furrowing her brow as she rubbed her chin with a hoof. "But that still leaves them with the west open…"

"Uh…" Sonata murmured, throwing a hoof over her mouth immediately afterward. The siren shrank as everypony's collective gazes centered on her. However, after what felt like an eternity, Sonata managed to clear her throat and recollect her nerve. "I-I think I can attack from the west."

Trixie frowned, folding her hooves. "You? _By yourself_? Don't be ridiculous. You have _nothing_ to prove. So drop the bravado."

Sonata held her ground and straightened her posture. "I'm not trying to do this _alone_! There's a lake to the west. _Aria's_ lake! I _know_ that's where she is. I know her. It's the first place she would go," She paused, holding a hoof over her chest. "Eris told us that Aria left Tirek's group. If I can talk with her, she can help us! She _will_ help us!"

Shining Armor furrowed his brow, frowning as he analyzed their makeshift map. "I'm not sure about this. It's a big risk going under the assumption that she'll help us. We _need_ this flank covered."

Peter placed a hoof over Sonata's shoulder before nodding firmly. "Trust her, Shining. Aria's one of the good ones, and she's willing to listen to reason with the right motivation. If she sees that Sonata is still alive, I'm sure that Aria will listen to _anything_." The stallion paused, sharing a glance with the siren before retrieving a syringe from a nearby case. "Besides, I have a promise to keep."

"Then, it's settled," Luna declared, narrowing her gaze on the drawing in the dirt. "We shall strike at every angle and liberate Equestria together." She shared a glance with her sister, nodding before turning to face the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. "Come, everypony. We should leave at once." As her horn emitted magic, she stole a glance at Peter. "We'll synchronize our attacks with the headsets."

Before the group could teleport away, Twilight walked to Zecora, pausing to kiss Ben's forehead. "Please take care of our children, Zecora," she pleaded, earning a firm nod in response from the mare. Twilight glanced across the room at her daughter, but Mayday refused to lift her head, sniffling. Inhaling deeply before sighing, the princess met her husband's gaze once he approached her side. After a brief silence, she managed a smile. "We'll both be on the frontlines, but I expect you to be there by my side at some point."

"I'm your knight. It's my job," Peter chuckled, brushing his lips against Twilight's briefly yet affectionately. Once they parted, the stallion sobered and nodded. "Stay safe, hun."

Twilight readied to part, but she edged closer to the stallion until her mouth was inches away from his ear. "Don't let Mayday's words get to you. You're her father, and she loves you very much. Just give her time, and she'll come around."

The couple shared a final glance before Twilight joined back with the group. Luna's horn held a magical glow, and the energies enveloped everypony in the vicinity. Suddenly, both princess and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony vanished in a burst of light.

Shining Armor approached Peter soon afterward. "Time's not on our side. We'd better head out, too. Plus…" he trailed off as his eyes softened. "We're really worried about Diamond."

Peter nodded, placing a hoof over Shining's shoulder. "Go check on your son. We'll see you in the morning."

"Likewise," Shining muttered, bumping his hoof against Peter's own before joining back with Cadance.

The couple faded from sight in a burst of light, leaving the remaining group to share a collective glance. Sonata walked to Peter with a concerned gaze. "Hey. Uh, when should we go after Aria?"

Peter was slow to respond, furrowing his brow in thought. "I think the morning would be good, probably an hour before everypony heads out. I'll need an hour to prepare Aria's vaccination right now. Speaking of which, you're due for another shot."

"Really? Do I have to take it _now_? That stuff always makes me sleepy," Sonata whined, grimacing once Peter retrieved a syringe from the metallic case.

Julia huffed, nodding. "It's best for you to take your medicine now so that you may rest. It sounds like you and Peter will be up and about at four in the morning, while the rest of us start moving out at five."

Gwen narrowed her gaze on the floor. "If we're protecting the town, we all better get some rest." The mare found a place on the floor, stretching out before letting out a low yawn. "It's going to be a war tomorrow, and we're on the frontlines."

"Draw a line in the sand and make a stand," Patricia murmured, forcing a chuckle. "Do us all a favor, Peter. Don't take too long helping Sonata's friend. I've really grown to where I hate fighting without you."

Peter didn't respond immediately, sticking the syringe's needle into Sonata's shoulder before injecting the serum. "It shouldn't take too long. Aria's open-minded. I'll give her the antidote, and we'll come charging in like the cavalry."

Felicia sighed, sliding her back against the wall before closing her eyes. "Reconnaissance and extraction are my specialities. I'll make sure Celestia pays me a pretty penny for this."

Upon finishing the treatment, Peter placed a small bandage over Sonata's shoulder. The siren's eyes already felt heavy as she quietly gazed at the stallion. The others shared brief exchanges before finding a respective place to rest within the hut. A flurry of thoughts raced across Sonata's mind, blending together memories of all of her friends. A sense of anxiety settled within her, in spite of her growing sleepiness.

"Hey, Peter?" Sonata whispered, causing the stallion to shift his gaze towards her. "Do you think Aria's okay?"

Peter's eyes widened at the question, as if taken aback by its suddenness. However, the stallion nodded and managed a smile. "She'll be just fine." He placed a hoof over Sonata's forehead and grinned. "Get some sleep. We're gonna need it."

Sonata weakly nodded, returning the stallion's smile with one of her own before she drifted into a slumber. Peter quietly walked through the hut, careful not to disturb any of his cohorts. He eventually made his way to the back room, where his daughter had retreated to, but the stallion froze in his tracks upon spotting the filly lost in a slumber of her own. In spite of Mayday's tender age of nine, her words' effect could still be felt. Peter glanced off to the side, recoiling at the sting left in his daughter's wake.

Throughout his entire life, Peter only wanted to keep his girl happy and guide her along the way. That in itself was challenging, due to Mayday's headstrong and calculating nature, traits shared with her mother. Fortunately, it was ultimately fruitful thanks to the filly's warm demeanor, something else she earned from Twilight. Like any child, Mayday did not always listen. However, she usually saw the errors of her ways after reflection.

Yet, this felt different. Peter's eyes softened as he somberly stared at his daughter. He could almost feel Mayday's pain and spite in her words, as if they were weighed down by the very essence of betrayal. Mayday was _hurt_ , and it was _his_ fault. He did only what he felt was right, but now the world grew grey, as if black and white fused together. A voice lingered in the back of his mind, projecting all blame on his very being.

"You should talk to her," Julia whispered, freeing the stallion from his self-induced trance. Her tone was soft, lacking its usual firmness. "Considering how high the stakes are, you may not get another chance to talk with her."

The stallion paused to alternate his gaze between Mayday and Julia before shaking his head with a chuckle. "That's not a good idea. May gets _really_ crabby if you wake her up early. Add in that she's already peeved with me, and she'll probably bite my head off." He shifted his gaze to the filly once more before quietly exiting the room, passing Julia. "I'll talk with May when this is all over. Tell her that I love her… Okay?"

Julia watched the stallion with a softened gaze, shaking her head in a defeated manner. Once he was out of hearing range, the mare inhaled deeply and sighed. "Your strand in the Web of Life continues to darken. I cannot foresee your future, but I _do_ know this." She shifted her head skyward before closing her eyes. "Nothing will ever be the same after tomorrow."

* * *

Adagio sat along the bank of the lake with a glare fixed on the surrounding forest. "Come, Peter Parker. I _know_ that you will come looking for her…" she trailed off, looking back to the lake as a dark expression formed on her face, "but you have _no idea_ what's waiting here for you..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	48. The Last of Us

_**Chapter Forty-Eight "The Last of Us"**_

The early sun struggled to rise over the horizon, obscured by dark clouds stretching across the skies. The ponies within Ponyville remained indoors, but many peeked to the outside from their windows. Hundreds of changelings stood along the outside of Ponyville, facing the plains before marching forward. At the forefront was Queen Chrysalis, accompanied by Sunset Shimmer, Felicia Hardy, Patricia, and Gwen Stacy, each mare holding a steady glare at the horizon ahead. The air was thick, making the simple act of breathing difficult to perform.

Chrysalis shared a glance with one of her changelings before nodding, prompting the entire hive to retreat into Ponyville. However, upon entering the village, some of their horns emitted magical energy. Several thousands of particles of light hovered into the atmosphere before expanding simultaneously. Suddenly, a barrier materialized into existence and shifted into the shape of a dome, closing off Ponyville from the outside world. Several changelings took places along the edges of the barrier, holding their glowing horns against the makeshift shield.

Placing a hoof firmly against the barrier, Chrysalis gave her changelings a warm smile before facing the horizon once more. "The barrier should protect the innocents long enough for us to finish the fight. Should the defense fall, my changelings are prepared to evacuate the village."

"It _won't_ fall," Sunset Shimmer declared, her tone firm and uplifting. "We _will_ win this."

Felicia hopped down from the top of a large stone, landing next to the unicorn. "Good. We'll _need_ that confidence once the fight starts."

Sunset arched a brow at Felicia, chuckling under her breath. "Compared to the time Goblin nearly destroyed all of reality, this should be a walk in the park, right?"

Felicia brushed a hoof through her snow-white mane before giving an affirming smile. "It _should_ be, but I've given up on making assumptions. Nothing ever seems to go as planned in my life, especially when Spider and the lot of you are involved." Her smile widened, showing bright teeth. "It's more fun that way, anyway."

Gwen's masked eyes furrowed as she glanced at Patricia. "You feel that? They're almost here."

The back of her cranium chimed, causing Patricia to lift her gaze towards the horizon. "Yeah. Spider Sense is tingling." Small tremors coursed through the earth, and before long, a sea of black rose over the land on the horizon. The sounds of hoofsteps and clinking armor grew in volume as the approaching wave expanded in the size. Patricia inhaled sharply at the sight. "God. There must be _hundreds_ of them out there."

Gwen readied to respond, pausing upon noticing a colossal being standing over the crowd like a tree to a child. "Huh. I guess the walking piledriver is Tirek?" She chuckled nervously, clearing her throat afterward. "He puts Juggernaut and Hulk to shame."

Sunset stole a glance to the side, practically at the forest in the distance. "Peter. Sonata. Whatever it is you two have to do, _please_ hurry. I really don't like our odds right now."

 **-u-**

Elsewhere in the heart of the Everfree Forest, Peter bounced from one tree to the next as he trailed Sonata. The siren hummed a light melody while she galloped towards their destination, increasing her already great speed. Suddenly, a series of tremors coursed through the ground. Inhaling sharply, Sonata skidded to an abrupt halt before glancing to the side. Peter flipped from his position and landed next to the siren, quickly yet gently pulling her by the hoof until they were concealed by a bush. They peeked through a pair of openings within the shrubbery, eyeing Tirek and the hundreds of thestrals marching in the direction of Ponyville.

Sonata's eyes widened as her mouth fell agape at the sight. "Oh, wow. I almost forget how many thestrals there were in Tartarus."

Peter's masked eyes narrowed on the centaur towering above the rest. "Yeah, and somewhere in that crowd are the remaining members of the Sinister Six." The stallion eased back, shifting his gaze to the side. "We should hurry and find Aria before the fighting starts. Everypony's counting on us to make it back in time."

Blinking as if a realization came to mind, Sonata turned and nodded. "You're right. We're pretty close to the lake. I think it'll be safe if we walk the rest of the way."

The pair quickly stepped back and resumed their path, using the forest to conceal their movement from the outside. The journey itself was brief, lasting only minutes. As they neared their destination, Sonata stopped in her tracks and inhaled sharply. She glanced skyward, blinking as a dark sensation coursed through her being. Her head suddenly felt light, causing the siren to lean against the nearest tree for support momentarily.

Taken aback, Peter rushed to the mare's side. "Whoa, Sonata! Are you okay?"

Sonata's expression paled as beads of sweat formed across her forehead. "The air is so thin here. I can barely breathe. There's so much negative energy in the air. I can't _stand_ it." The siren clutched at her chest before lifting her gaze to the side. "Wait. There's something else, too." She straightened her posture and stepped ahead of Peter with a widened gaze. "Aria's just up ahead! I can _feel_ her! Come on!"

Faster than Peter could react, Sonata galloped ahead and cut through the forest in a blur. Dumbfounded, Peter shook his head before eventually giving chase. The pair quickly found the lake, skidding to a halt upon a realization. Tiny orbs of magical energy danced gently in the breeze above the lake's glowing surface.

Peter removed his mask before shifting his gaze about aimlessly. "Something doesn't feel right. The lake is clearly different than the last time I visited here. What do you think, Sonata?" he questioned, arching a brow upon receiving no response from the siren. Sonata crept to the edge of the bank, never averting her gaze from the lake's clear surface. Peter blinked at the sight. "Sonata...?"

The somber air filled Sonata's lungs as she stopped at the water's edge. A foreboding chill crept through her body as she reach a hoof out to the glowing water. A flurry of thoughts raced across the siren's mind as her hoof met the lake's surface. Images of Aria flashed profusely through her mind, forcing Sonata's eyes to quickly water.

Denial fought back the truth of what she saw, of what she felt, but the very energies surrounding her held more weight and reality than she could bear in that moment. The pain in her chest erupted like lava from a volcano, and her building tears quickly streamed down the siren's cheeks. Sonata's legs buckled at the sensation before she collapsed to the ground, her face just inches above the water's surface. Aria's anguish was very real, and Sonata could feel it as if it were her own. The very water of the lake embodied an echo of sorrow: a final lament.

" _No_ …" Sonata cried out softly, tears dripping from her chin and into the lake as she sniffled before bursting into a sob. "It's not true! It _can't_ be true!"

"What's wrong?" Peter called out, hurrying to the sirens side. "What's not true?"

Slow to respond, Sonata weakly glanced at the glowing particles of magic hovering in the breeze just above the water's surface. "I thought Aria's presence felt too strong when we were getting near." The siren paused, biting her lip as she turned her attention back the water before her. "Aria's gone."

"What?" Peter blurted out, disbelief in his voice. Shaking his head, as he looked all about the water's surface. "H-How can you be sure? You don't mean…"

"She's _gone_ ," Sonata answered, struggling to regain her composure as she stared intently at her own reflection on the lake's surface. However, the desire to see her friend once more quickly crushed her resolve, the siren yielding to her suppressed emotions "Why did you have to leave, you stupid jerk!? You were supposed to _wait_ for us! We were coming back to _help_ you!" Inhaling deeply, Sonata's sobs only grew in volume. " _You can't be dead!_ "

"You're wasting your time," a voice coldly declared from behind. Both ponies turned at the sound, spotting Adagio leaning against a tree with an unreadable expression. She straightened her posture before slowly walking towards the duo. "Aria's not just part of the lake. She _is_ the lake now. She emptied her entire presence, her very life, into this lake after Tirek seemingly destroyed you. I guess the grief of losing you was too much for her to bear."

Sonata's eyes widened once Adagio was a few yards away. She readied herself to run to her fellow siren, but she instinctively stopped in her tracks upon making eye contact. Adagio's irises overflowed with a crimson aura while the dark energy emitting from her body burned intensely with enough force to generate steam. Even her once poofy mane fell flatly over her shoulders as mist enveloped it. Adagio took in seething breaths through gritted teeth, and the muscles in her body quivered profusely, as if struggling to hold together under its own pressure.

Stunned, Sonata could only shake her head in disbelief with a saddened gaze. "Oh, Adagio… What have you done to yourself?"

Adagio huffed, glancing at her trembling hoof as she held it inches from her own face. "I've feasted on my own hatred. It's all I could do to bring myself to eat since Aria died."

"No!" Sonata exclaimed, racing towards Adagio. She managed to grip her friend's shoulders. " _Why_ would you do something like that?! You _know_ how dangerous it is for sirens to eat their own negative emotions! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

Adagio forced a small laugh, smiling wryly to herself. "Who knows? Maybe I am." She paused before narrowing her gaze. "While it _is_ painful, my powers are even greater as a result. Besides…" She trailed off, glancing at the stallion nearby with venomous intent. "I just need to bear it long enough to rip Parker apart for what happened to Aria!"

Peter's eyes widened at the accusation before he shook his head. "Hold on! I know that you're upset about what happened to Aria. I am, too. If I could go back and prevent this from happening, I would." He reached into the side compartment of his knapsack, retrieving a syringe full of a serum. "I promised that I would help you all, and I intended to keep that promise. I actually managed to create a cure, so that you wouldn't need to feed on negative emotions anymore."

"You're _lying_!" Adagio snapped back, gritting her teeth to the core. "We would no longer be _sirens_ if that were true!"

Sonata stepped between the pair, shaking her head feverishly as she faced her fellow siren. "No, Adagio! It _is_ the truth! Peter worked so hard to help us! You have to trust him! Aria did…" she trailed off, choking back a sob before sniffling. Sonata soon forced a smile. "I've been taking the medicine for a few days now, and I've never felt _better!_ You wouldn't believe how much better positive emotions taste over the bad stuff! Plus, it's so much easier to get! It's just like how Aria and I always wanted! To not have to _hurt_ anybody to feed, and we no longer _have_ to! So _please,_ " her voice wavered, cracking, "Trust me, Adagio… just this once."

Slow to respond, Adagio simply stared at Sonata with an unreadable expression. However, her frown soon deepened. "That's always been your problem, Sonata. You're stupidly naive." The black aura emitting from her body darkened as it spread over the vicinity around the siren. "You managed to fall for the crap that this guy spewed, and now, you're no longer a true siren because of it. I _always_ knew what was best for you and Aria, but you two insisted on ignoring me. Now look what's happened because of it! Aria's _dead_ , and now you're ready to turn your back on me for an _outsider_!"

Sonata inhaled sharply, placing a hoof over her chest. "It's not like that, Adagio! We came back to _help_ you!"

"Just stop and listen to yourself," Peter calmly suggested, never averting his gaze from Adagio. "You're clearly not well. Let us help you." The stallion let out a low sigh. "Enough sirens have died already. This doesn't have to get any worse."

Adagio scoffed, placing a hoof over the ruby gem around her neck before removing it with a swift jerk. The golden pieces of the band broke apart while falling to the earth. "You speak pretty words with no real weight, but anypony will listen to you. I've dealt with somepony just like you before. He, too, said the nicest words, and I believed every bit of it, all until the day he lied to me." She slowly centered her somber gaze on the ruby in her hoof, frowning. "I knew something wasn't right, but I went against my gut. That stupid pony lured me into an ambush, and his friends tried to capture me. I managed to escape from the trap, though not before making all of those ponies pay. Especially, _him_."

"Not all ponies are bad, Adagio," Sonata declared, her eyes softening. "Just because you ran into a few bad ponies doesn't mean they're all the same. Everypony is different, and you have to give them a chance."

Frowning, Adagio shook her head. "They didn't give _us_ a chance. Why should I? We're nearly extinct because of them." The siren inhaled deeply before sighing. "I'm not even mad at Sonata or Aria for believing in you, Parker. They just haven't seen what your kind is capable of. You can lie to somepony's face and stab them in the back without batting an eye."

"Peter isn't like that, Adagio! He's my friend! And I know it for real!" Sonata cried out as her emotions swelled, threatening to burst. "Why won't you _listen_ to me!? Why do you always have to act so stubborn!?"

Narrowing her gaze on the other siren, Adagio's frown deepened. "Because I've always known what's best for us. Aria was too emotional for her own good, and your head's always been in the clouds. I'll just have to fix this myself." Suddenly, Adagio hurled the ruby into the center of the lake, and before long, the muscles in the siren's body began to shift and expand drastically. As the fur on her being disintegrated, scales formed in its place while fins sprouted from her back. Adagio's grunts distorted before she roared at the top of her lungs, settling her slitted gaze on Spider-Mane. "Sonata will get over you once you're just a memory."

Faster than anypony could react, Adagio dove into the lake, and her figure faded behind the glowing energies emitting from the water. The earth around the lake trembled profusely, forcing Peter to stiffen his posture to maintain a firm stance while Sonata fell to a kneeling position under the tremors. Eventually, the quakes ceased as quickly as they began. However, a colossal being erupted from the lake, howling before shifting its venomous glare towards the stallion.

Like the last time, Adagio cast aside her equine form, choosing her natural siren shape instead. Her fangs sharpened as she snarled and inhaled deeply. Dark particles of energy spiraled into her mouth before she lunged forward and screamed at the top of her lungs, unleashing a torrential wave of magical blades. Peter readied himself to dodge the attack, but Sonata quickly jumped in front of the stallion, facing the wave with a determined gaze.

Tears streamed down the side of her cheeks as she hummed an angelic melody, generating a warm bubble shield around herself and Peter. Sonata's soft and soothing tone contrasted that of Adagio's harsh and grating voice. Both sirens' melodies collided into each other, harmlessly canceling out after mere seconds. The dust slowly cleared as the surrounding energies dissipated, revealing Sonata and Peter seemingly unharmed in the wake, but every tree and foliage in the path behind them was destroyed, ripped asunder.

Adagio's eyes widened at the sight before she snarled deeply. "Just what do you think _you're_ doing?"

Sonata didn't respond immediately, holding her silence as she shook her head. " _You_ never listened to us. No matter what happened, you always found a way to shut us out to prove that you're right. You know something, Adagio?" Sonata lifted her head and gave her friend a stern glare. "You're not always right."

"Parker's the one I want, Sonata, not you!" Adagio barked, frustration evident in her voice. "Stop being stupid and move aside!"

Sonata stood firm, holding her hooves out to both sides. "Tough luck, Adagio! If you want _him_ , you'll have to go through _me_!" She glanced to the side, sharing a gaze with the stallion. "You don't need to waste your time here, Peter. Head to the plains. The others will _need_ your help."

"I can't just _leave_ you like this!" Peter exclaimed, reaching out until his hoof took hold of hers. "We can figure something out!"

A warm light enveloped Sonata's form before the luminous energy seeped into her fur. She managed a wide smile, even as a stray tear streamed down the side of her cheek. "Peter, you're a really good friend. You've done more for me in a few months than most have done in a lifetime. In my _lifetime_ even. So let _me_ help _you_ , just this once." She shifted her gaze back to the engrossed siren, frowning as she steadily neared. "I know how stubborn Adagio is, and I don't know how long it'll take for me to get through to her. Just let me try, Peter. _Please_. I wasn't there to save Aria, but I _can_ still save Adagio."

Peter stared at Sonata with a widened gaze, taken aback by her request, but he soon nodded, holding a warm smile. "Okay. I'll leave this to you. I'll be waiting for you in the plains." The stallion gently squeezed the siren's hoof before turning to face the hordes outside of the forest in the distance. However, he paused while glancing at Sonata from the corner of his eye. "Sonata… don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain that Aria did. You hear me?"

Before she could hope to respond, Peter galloped into the forest, his image fading into the shadows. Sonata closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh before chuckling under her breath. "Darn. You don't make things easy, Peter." She opened her eyes, staring deeply at her extended hoof and the sensation left in the stallion's wake. The siren chuckled to herself before turning her gaze to the lake. "Mom. Dad. Forte. Aria. I'm sorry, but it looks like it's going to be a long time before I can join back with all of you."

Adagio stared intently at her smaller friend, her own shadow engulfing Sonata's entire frame. "You idiot." Gritting her teeth, Adagio released a growl. "Don't blame me if you get yourself killed!"

A long silence filled the vicinity as both sirens stared intently at each other. The only sound to grace their presence was the running water of the lake and the faint whistling escaping from the radiant energies glowing from its surface. Their hearts ached from the personal losses they shared, yet their contrasting auras collided in a battle of wills. Nothing would ever be the same. A lone leaf slowly fell from the nearest tree, and it danced in the soft breeze before landing into the lake, sending tiny ruffles through the water. Suddenly, Adagio and Sonata rushed towards each other at blinding speed, even as the world around them slowed to a crawl.

* * *

Within the reaches of the astral plane and high above the plains, Discord sat in midair with his crimson gaze fixed on everything beneath. Eris remained captive in the crystal ball, holding her silence for what seemed like eons as she watched both sirens engage each other.

"I still can't believe Aria did such a thing," she whispered, leaning against the crystal's glass while shaking her head.

Discord glanced off to the side somberly. "While it is difficult to accept, it's not impossible to believe. Aria led a very troubled life before meeting Adagio and Sonata. Those two kept her grounded and helped her move on from her past." The draconequus let out a low sigh. "Sadly, it seems losing Sonata was the final straw for her. I just wish that… that I'd seen the signs sooner. That I'd hadn't untethered my focus from her. I could've prevented this."

Eris lowered her head as her gaze softened. "This isn't right. I can't imagine what those poor girls are going through right now."

"I hope you realize that this is _your_ fault, Eris," Discord huffed, his voice heavy with scorn as he never turned his attention from the world below. The female draconequus turned sharply at the statement, peering up at her male counterpart's glare. "If you hadn't intervened, I would've saved Peter and the others as intended. Aria would've reunited with Sonata before long and realized her mistake. From there, the two of them would've worked together to make Adagio see reason and join them. Now, one of them is dead, and Equestria's fallen into utter chaos. _You'll_ have to live with that."

Slow to respond, Eris glanced to the side in a defeated manner, but she folded her arms before nodding, earning a bewildered expression from Discord. "I've made a lot of choices that I have to live with Discord, and I _will_ answer for all of it. I have no quarrels with accepting responsibility for my actions. It's exactly _why_ I've been able to stick with Peter and his group with a clear conscience, as my intention was to always help them." Eris frowned, holding a stern glare at the male draconequus. "You on the other hand, are so blinded by your own ego that you can't help but try to deflect the blame onto someone else."

Discord snarled, swiftly turning his gaze to the captive draconequus. "I had _everything_ under control before _you_ came along!" Discord reaffirmed, gripping the crystal ball tightly until cracks spread over the ball.

Unfaltered, Eris scoffed harshly. "Keep telling yourself that."

Locked in a clash of wills, both draconequi stared intently at each other. However, Discord smirked after a brief duration. "I'll prove that I have matters under control once and for all. It's time for Mayday to fulfill her role and put an end to all of this."

Inhaling sharply, Eris shook her head defiantly while banging her paw and talon against the glass of the crystal ball. "Discord, I am _warning_ you! Leave the child out of this!" She ceased her actions momentarily as the cracks along the crystal ball mended before fading from sight. "Peter has withstood more than anypony could imagine in his young life! It's beginning to take its toll, and something dark is brewing within him! If you involve Mayday now, it will push Peter far over the edge, and I'm not certain if the world is equipped to deal with whatever may emerge from that!"

"Oh, shush now!" Discord whispered, standing upright. "The world will be saved, and Peter Parker will be fine. Just you watch." The draconequus chuckled before flying in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "The finale is here, and it shall be glorious!"

 **-u-**

 _Aria held a blank stare as she, Adagio, and Sonata walked out of a diner. "This_ _ **bites**_ _. Starswirl could've at least sent us somewhere a little less dull."_

 _Adagio huffed, shaking her head. "I admit that this_ _ **is**_ _a setback, but it just shows that I was_ _ **right**_ _about the three of us!" With a confident smile, the girl clenched her hand into a fist and raised it triumphantly. "The three of us combined were too much for even Starswirl the Bearded to match! We forced him to take the coward's way out and banish us!"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Aria exhaled. "Hoo-rah. Go us. Now we're stuck in an alternate dimension where our powers don't work." With a sarcastic tone, Aria raised a finger before twirling it mockingly. "If you consider_ _ **this**_ _a victory, then_ _ **huzzah**_ _. We win absolutely nothing."_

" _Oh, come on! It's not so bad here!" Sonata cheered, pausing to scarf down the remains of what seemed to be her third taco. With a mouth full of food, the girl eagerly nodded and grinned. "The food's good here at least!"_

 _Slow to respond, Adagio cleared her throat upon spotting Aria's bemused glare. "Don't worry about it. Soon enough, we'll restore our powers_ _ **and**_ _return to our Equestria to return the favor to Starswirl!" Her widened grin remained intact as she gazed at the moon in the sky. "As long as we stick together, the world is our oyster!"_

 _Swallowing the contents in her mouth, Sonata placed her hands over her hips and matched Adagio's smile. "Yeah! And speaking of oysters, those were on the menu in that diner! We should try some next time!"_

 _A long awkward silence filled the area before Aria simply folded her arms in a defeated fashion. "I almost wish Starswirl just destroyed us." The corner of her lips steadily curled into a smile. "_ _ **Almost**_ _. This just might be worth something after all."_

 **-u-**

Sonata hummed a light melody, causing her form to fade into a blur. She raced out, striking Adagio's large body from every angle, but her blows proved ineffective, glancing off the siren's hardened exterior. The world slowed for Adagio as she steadily watched Sonata's movements. Suddenly, the siren lunged out and narrowed the distance between them almost instantly. Taken aback, Sonata yelped involuntarily at the change of events before turning sharply into the woods.

Adagio stomped in pursuit, destroying everything in her path while staying mere hoof-lengths from her target's tail. Sonata swayed past a tree, hurdled over a bush, and turned to unleash a sonic wave as she released a high-pitch song. However, Adagio simply tore through the obstacles, even taking the brunt of Sonata's attack to the face. The siren shrugged off the blow before diving forward, slamming the top of her head into Sonata's back.

The force of the blow knocked Sonata off balance, sending her into a violent roll through countless tree limbs and bushes before she skidded to a halt. Adagio relentlessly pounced on the mare before she could recover, sinking her fangs into her torso. Like a wild animal, she violently shook her smaller prey while maintaining a vice grip. Relinquishing her hold, Adagio hurled Sonata high over her shoulder, and the mare landed in a heap as blood escaped from her wounds.

"You should've _known_ that this was going to happen! I've _always_ been stronger than you!" Adagio growled, her distorted voice sending tremors through the earth. Sonata weakly staggered back to her hooves, managing to lift her gaze. Adagio gritted her teeth to the core. "You have anything smart to say now?! _Huh_?!"

Slow to respond, Sonata chuckled under her breath before coughing. With a defiant smile, she could only shake her head. "You're just… too stubborn… for your own good."

Disbelief rose on Adagio's face, evident by her widened eyes. However, something swelled within her, a hint of irritation. Suddenly, that emotion erupted into immense fury as the black aura emitting from her body darkened. Inhaling deeply, Adagio howled at the top of her lungs, unleashing a torrential wave of energy.

Sonata was swept away in the blast, nearly fading away from existence as the magic tore away at her form. The mare soared for what seemed like eons, dropping lifelessly into the lake. Sonata's eyes struggled to stay open as she sank to the bottom of the lake, but she soon yielded to what felt like an endless slumber. One last image of herself with her dearest friends flashed across her mind before the mare gave into the darkness consuming her.

' _I guess some things never change, huh?'_ a soft voice whispered as tiny particles of energy gently spiraled around Sonata's damaged form. Mere inches away, an image began to take shape before shifting into that of a mare. Her pigtails danced with the tranquil fluidity of the lake's flow, and her body was clear, as if it were the water itself. Soon, Aria's violet gaze cleared. ' _As usual, you've found yourself in deep trouble, Sonata. Once again, it's up to me to bail you out. I swear, you're such a headache sometimes. I hadn't planned to ever wake up, you know? But I just couldn't stand and watch my best friend die a second time.'_

The surrounding energies morphed into a bubble shield, easing Sonata into its protective core. Aria's image stared somberly at the mare before she placed a hoof over the shield. A warm smile graced her features, even as the entirety of the lake's magical energies fused into the shield protecting Sonata. Suddenly, Sonata's body began to glow, emitting a luminous light. Before long, the wounds on her body steadily healed and faded from sight.

Aria's eyes widened at the sight. ' _I_ _ **don't**_ _believe it... He_ _ **actually**_ _kept his word.'_ The water spirit let out an uncharacteristic chuckle before shifting her gaze to the surface above. ' _It looks like I don't have anything else to worry about then.'_ The energies of the lake continued to flow into Sonata, erasing all traces of damage from her being. Aria could only chuckle inwardly. ' _When I first created this lake, it was only meant to be a place for me to grieve. I never would've imagined that this place would actually_ _ **help**_ _somepony, but it_ _ **has**_ _. Now, it'll help_ _ **you**_ _, Sonata.'_

Sonata's body slowly rose toward the surface as the energies of the lake continued to seep into her body. Sonata maintained her equine shape while small gills surfaced underneath the sides of her muzzle. A pair of striped, violet wings sprouted from her back along with a pair of blue fins just underneath her ears. The energies surrounding Sonata sent tremors coursing through the entire lake. Aria stood in awe at the sight, gasping once her own form began to dissipate from existence.

' _It's ironic. I empty out the entirety of my being into the lake, and you unknowingly just absorbed my entire presence,'_ Aria whispered, staring at her own hoof as it faded away. ' _It almost hurt Adagio to come into the lake because of her body's need to absorb negative emotions. When I emptied my essence into the lake, I only thought of my lost love and you. The lake has always had a positive effect on those who came close to it. That's why it's fusing with you. You can actually absorb positive emotions now. That's… incredible.'_ Aria's smile widened as she shook her head. ' _Peter really worked some magic, didn't he? You're clearly not a normal siren anymore, Sonata. You've become so much more.'_

Aria closed her eyes, floating until she was directly behind her friend. ' _I just wish I could've said goodbye to you properly, but I'll always be a part of you from now on. You may not ever hear or see me, but I'll always be there with you.'_ The dirt at the lake's floor rummaged as a ruby with a black band freed itself before floating into Aria's open hoof. She slipped the band around Sonata's neck before placing a hoof on the back of her shoulder and pushing the mare slightly towards the surface. ' _You have to live, Sonata. Now, get up there and slap some sense into Adagio. For all of us.'_

Aria's transparent body distorted, shattering into hundreds of tiny orbs of energy before they seeped into Sonata's body. Her voice could be heard once more through the reaches of the lake as it grew faint before fading completely. One last image of Aria flashed through the lake, with the siren holding a genuine smile.

' _I'll never forget our time together. Thank you… for everything.'_

Sonata's eyes shot open as a surge of energy ignited from within her. Adagio slowly made her way back to the lake, pausing as immense tremors rushed through the earth. Suddenly, something erupted from the lake with the velocity of a missile before slowing in midair. Sonata's form came into view as a warm, bright aura emitted from her fur, and the wings on her back held a majestic glow.

However, something even greater surfaced. A beautiful melody escaped from Sonata's mouth, holding a firm yet gentle tempo, and its tune was sharp, balanced by a synchronization of a second voice. Bewildered, Adagio watched on in amazement. Her eyes widened further once the energies emitting from Sonata's body took shape, almost representing a spirit mirroring her exact actions.

"Just what in the name of…?" Adagio whispered, inhaling sharply upon spotting the spirit's two pigtails before it vanished completely. "Aria?"

Faster than Adagio could react, Sonata vanished in a blur of energy and instantly materialized inches away from the engrossed siren. The mare hummed a light melody barely above the hint of a whisper before heightening the volume. A force of energy raced out and ripped the surrounding earth asunder, snatching Adagio into its wake. Ensnared in the vortex, the siren's body spiraled out of control and burst through many trees and stones alike before jettisoning forward. Adagio strained before shrieking at the top of her lungs. The energies she released severed her tie to the vortex, allowing the siren to slow her unwanted momentum.

She stared intently at Sonata, who hovered gracefully in place with a somber expression. Fury turned into violent anger as Adagio inhaled deeply, causing surrounding wild energies from the atmosphere to spiral into her mouth. Sonata mirrored her actions and took in a deep breath. However, the radiant wings on her back glowed brightly as the latent energies from the lake channeled into her. Both sirens stood adjacent from each other before unleashing their respective melody simultaneously. A chaotic beam of orange energy raced from Adagio's mouth while a cool-blue laser shot out from Sonata's voice.

Both projectiles collided into each other, generating a shockwave upon impact. The force of the dueling attacks caused waves to burst through the lake, and violent tremors coursed through the earth. Suddenly, the blue beam sliced through the orange energy, causing Adagio's attack to dissipate from existence. Before she could even think, Sonata's beam slammed into the siren. A flash of light ignited before an explosion erupted, engulfing Adagio completely. The energy's light spread, stretching until it eclipsed the clouds and graced the stratosphere.

A dust cloud spread out at the point of impact, engulfing everything on the ground within the span of the forest. Eventually, the dust and energies cleared, revealing Adagio collapsed at the bottom center of a crater. Sonata gracefully floated to the ground, landing inches away from the siren. With a low sigh, she removed her own ruby gem before placing it over her friend's neck.

A bright light enveloped Adagio's form, shifting its shape until she retook her equine figure. Slowly but surely, Adagio stirred to life before raising her gaze to spot the mare. All hints of anger seemed to have vanished between the two. A look of uncertainty formed on Adagio's face as she continued to stare at Sonata. The warm aura emitting from her body had not dissipated, managing to grow into something benevolent.

Adagio simply huffed, glancing to the side as she strained to lift herself from the ground. "I see. So, _that's_ it." She collapsed onto her flank, holding a hoof over a bruise on her shoulder. In spite of her pain, Adagio found a way to smile. "Parker really _did_ help you. It's not even close. You're more powerful than I'll ever be. I never thought I'd see the day." Her eyes softened as tears surfaced to accompany her defeated smile. "I can see Aria's stupid face right now saying 'I told you so' in that annoying sarcastic tone of hers."

Sonata knelt down in front of Adagio, placing a hoof gently over her shoulder. "Aria's just happy that you're back to your senses." Before Adagio could react, Sonata wrapped her hooves around her neck for a warm embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Sonata smiled earnestly, tightening her hold. "So am I."

Memories of old flooded Adagio's mind, of the years long passed. From her first meeting with Sonata and their chance encounter with Aria, every scenario they've shared as a group was memorable. From their petty squabbles, to life or death struggles, the Dazzlings always stuck together through it all. Unable to fight back her swelling emotions any longer, Adagio buried her face into Sonata's collar and sobbed uncontrollably. As if a great dam had collapsed, both sirens could only allow their true emotions to run rampant. They were the last of their kind, but they still had each other, in spite of their recent differences.

They eventually parted, pausing to clean their wet faces. Sobering, Sonata was the first to make her way back to a standing position. "I wish that we had time to catch up, Adagio, but we need to help my friends."

A bolt of pain coursed through Adagio's body, causing the siren to wince involuntarily. She arched a brow at Sonata soon afterward. "Why should I? They're _your_ friends. Not mine." Adagio narrowed her gaze on the ground. "I refuse to help Celestia's cause. It's her fault that our race is nearly extinct."

Sonata pursed her lips. "The reason we're not extinct _yet_ is because of Peter and the others. During our time together, I nearly starved to death, but they found a way to ensure that I would live." She trailed off as a somber expression formed on her face. "Truth be told, I don't know if I _can_ forgive Celestia for what happened, but I'll _try_ to, over time. Whatever it takes to repay my debt to Peter, I'll do it."

Slow to respond, Adagio frowned. "You sure are putting a lot of faith into Peter. Even after everything they did, you're _still_ going to help them." Her eyes softened as she smiled lightly. "Then again, we systematically attacked Peter and all of his friends, but he _still_ saved you. That pony really doesn't make any sense."

"Not really," Sonata giggled, smiling brightly. "He's just a good guy. Simple as that."

Adagio's ears perked at the genuine tone Sonata's voice carried. With a defeated sigh, the siren forced herself back to a standing position and waved a hoof dismissively. "Fine. If you stop mentioning him for five seconds, I'll help. I'm _only_ doing this because I guess I owe Parker one for looking out for you." She straightened her posture, raising a hoof. "Besides, he turned you into… something else. You're clearly not a siren _or_ a pony anymore. You're something in between, and I want to see if he'll truly watch out for you. If it looks like he's a pony of his word, I'll take the serum, too."

Sonata beamed, clapping her hooves eagerly while prancing in place. "Really?! Thank you so much, Adagio! This is great! After this is over, you can take the serum! Then, you can feed on positive emotions! The best part is that we don't have to make everypony feel bad anymore just to feed! They taste better, too!" A strand of drool hung at the bottom of her mouth as the fins under her ears flapped happily. "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! We need to eat once the fighting is over! I'm really craving some tacos! And a hug from Peter would be a great snack afterward!"

Adagio scoffed, shaking her head with a chuckle. "You're still the same idiot I've always known. Let's get this over with so you can eat. But first…" she trailed off, reaching out before snatching Sonata's ruby from around her neck. However, the siren maintained her equine shape, even after losing contact with the ruby. Adagio nodded. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore."

Sonata scratched the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. "Oh. Huh. I guess not." Adagio turned, tossing the ruby into the center of the lake. Once the jewel sank into the depths, Sonata smiled while facing the forces on the outside of the forest. "Let's go!" She paused, pressing the switch on her earpiece with a hoof. "Peter! I'm on the way with Adagio! Wait for us."

" _I already pumped the brakes when I heard the explosion. What happened back there?"_ Peter questioned, his voice filled with mild static.

Sonata giggled sheepishly. "That was actually me. Let's just say that your serum is working better than we thought. I'll explain when I meet up with you." The mare turned to face her fellow siren. "Come on, Adagio! Hurry up!"

Adagio arched a brow as Sonata raced off in a blur, holding her stance for a brief duration. "Since when did she turn into the 'take charge one' ? Maybe I've been out of touch for too long...?" She readied to pursue her friend, pausing to steal a final glance at the lake. "Don't worry, Aria. I won't let anything happen to Sonata." She galloped through the forest, narrowing her gaze as an exasperated groan escaped from her mouth. "The next time I let Sonata take charge, I'll just hit myself _really_ hard!"

 **-u-**

The hordes of thestrals continued to march toward their destination. However, once the village of Ponyville lay on the horizon, Tirek narrowed his gaze on the small group at the front before stealing a glance at the bubble shield behind their position casted over the village. There were only five ponies to speak of, some of which he recognized immediately. The giant centaur laughed arrogantly before slowing to a halt and raising his hand. The entire thestral army stopped in their tracks, glaring intently at the village.

"I knew the lot of you were foolish, but I thought you had more sense than _this_ ," Tirek boasted, smirking as he held his arms out in a daring fashion. "Do you really think that your tiny numbers compare to ours? If you surrender now, we'll let you live to tell the story of the rise of the new empire."

Gwen merely scoffed, pulling her hood over her head before marching towards the army. " _I'm_ not listening to his monologue. Let's shut this guy up before he _talks_ us to death."

Sunset Shimmer, Black Cat, Spider-Mare, and Queen Chrysalis followed Gwen's example, walking by her sides as they steadily closed the long gap between them and Tirek's forces. The centaur smirked. "If you're all so eager to die, than I'll be _happy_ to oblige." However, before Tirek could react further, a pack of thestrals cried out while pointing to the east. With a bemused glare, the centaur frowned and narrowed his dark gaze in the direction they were facing. "More of them?"

Over that horizon, dozens of armored stallions marched towards Tirek's forces. Their body armor was reinforced with a crystal shell, while all their weapons bore a similar characteristic. Leading the squadron were a stallion and a mare, both wearing armor that resembled their respective fur colors. Upon closer inspection, Tirek's brow furrowed at the realization that Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were leading the knightly forces of the Crystal Empire.

"Well, it is of no concern. We will _still_ crush them!" Tirek declared before a pack of thestrals behind his position called out to him. The centaur released a frustrated grunt as he snapped around. "What _now_?!"

Everypony turned to the north, spotting a trio of silhouettes in the sky concealed behind the clouds. Suddenly, the sun rose from the horizon and revealed dozens of armored stallions bearing Canterlot golden armor. The three beings in the sky sped towards the ground before their forces with bright golden, blue, and pink aura emitting from their bodies. The energy soon dissipated and revealed the alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, along with Princess Twilight Sparkle. Without so much as a word, they slowly marched toward Tirek's forces with steadfast determination.

Tirek clenched his fist and snarled. "Do these fools honestly believe that they can match our might?! We will…" he trailed off, having caught glance of a bewildering sight upon gazing to the west.

Just on the outskirts of the forest, a trio stood firm with their sights set on the army of thestrals. Peter Parker stood alongside Sonata Dusk and, shockingly to Tirek, Adagio Dazzle. Like everypony else surrounding Tirek and his forces, the trio marched toward them with a slow yet firm pace. However, irritation morphed into bewildered amusement, evident by the wild smile on the centaur's face. Tirek waved a hand, prompting the entirety of his forces to spread in the four directions of their foes. "We shall remember your resolve _as we walk by your graves_!"

"What's the plan, Princess Celestia?" Twilight questioned, alternating her gaze between the approaching forces and her former mentor.

Celestia simply nodded before pointing a hoof forward, prompting the guards behind her position to lower into a defensive stance. "We fight."

Sunset Shimmer bit her lip and furrowed her brow as the enemy forces marched toward them. "This is going to get ugly."

As they marched on, increasing the speed of their steps, the approaching thestrals mirrored their actions. Sonata blinked, shifting her gaze to the stallion by her side. "They're not stopping."

Peter frowned, quickly throwing his mask on back over his face. "Neither are we."

Suddenly, Spider-Mane led the charge and galloped forth at full speed, prompting Sonata and Adagio to do the same. Gwen watched before leading the others to follow their example. Shining Armor roared at the top of his lungs and thrust his hoof forward. The Crystal Empire Prince rushed forward with Princess Cadance by his side while the entirety of their forces galloped by their side. Lastly, the alicorn trio took flight, and the Canterlot knights pushed forward at full speed. The thestrals replied in full, meeting their foes head-on with matching speed.

The entire world stood still, watching in awe as the fate of Equestria would be decided on this last, desperate attack.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	49. The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part I

" _ **Chapter Forty-Nine "The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part I"**_

Mayday sat by her lonesome in the hut with a frustrated glare in her eyes. Zecora dutifully watched over Ben while occasionally scanning the outside for intruders. Fortunately, Ursa's presence just outside of the hut should've warned anyone or anything unfamiliar to the area to steer clear. The cub growled under her breath, whimpering as she gazed longingly in the direction the battle was taking place.

After what seemed like eons, Mayday shifted her gaze to the ceiling. "Dad just doesn't get it. Even if they _do_ win, _nothing_ will change because of it. Celestia will still continue to judge advancements as she sees fit." The filly forced a small laugh, smiling wryly to herself. "I bet this whole incident will just be swept under the rug, too. Once this is all over, we'll just be _right_ back to where we started." The filly exhaled before closing her eyes. "I just wish that I could do _something_ to show Dad just how wrong he is about Celestia."

" _Is that an invitation_?" a voice questioned, causing the filly's ears to perk. Mayday hopped to her hooves and glanced around her immediate surroundings. Suddenly, a being spiraled into existence mere hoof-lengths away before taking the shape of a draconequus. Discord soon smiled upon making eye contact with the filly. "Why, hello. We meet again, young Mayday. I must say that was _quite_ the performance you gave yesterday."

Mayday frowned, glancing off to the side. "You're the only one who seems to think that. Princess Celestia _still_ doesn't see what's wrong with her methods, and Dad's bought completely into her nonsense. All I've got to show for expressing my concerns is Mom grounding me for life." The filly stood up from her bed, furrowing her brow at the draconequus. "There has to be something that we can do to show everypony that you're right, Discord."

Discord chuckled, rubbing his chin with a talon. "You know, it's funny you should say that. I just so happen to have something in mind," he replied before his expression hardened. "Unfortunately, I _will_ need your help for this, as I simply _can't_ do it without you." He paused, lowering his head in thought as his brow furrowed. "So, let me ask you this: just how far _are_ you willing to go to restore balance to the natural order of the world? Should you choose to help me, it wouldn't be a _popular_ decision by any stretch of the imagination. However, everypony will see that you and I were _right_ about Celestia and her ideals. In the end, that's what matters most, am I right?"

Slow to respond, Mayday blinked at Discord's statement before stepping toward the draconequus. "Well…"

However, the crystal ball hovering by Discord's side glowed as something banged against the glass repeatedly. "Mayday!" a female's voice cried out from within the orb. The light within the crystal ball dissipated, revealing a female draconequus banging her paw and talon against the glass. "Don't listen to him!"

Mayday's eyes widened at the sight. "Miss Eris?" She shifted her gaze at Discord, holding a confused expression. "Why do you have her imprisoned?"

"It's because he's a twisted egomaniac and a fool," Eris scoffed, glaring intently at the draconequus.

Discord huffed, levitating the crystal ball closer to Mayday as he ignored his female counterpart's harsh tone. "Because Eris has lost sight of the ultimate goal in her attempts to usurp me as _this_ Equestria's Spirit of Chaos." Discord let out a low sigh, turning his gaze from the orb to the filly across from him. "You see, Mayday, we are born into existence to bring not _only_ chaos, but _balance_ to the world as well. Though Eris has proven that she's grown too emotionally involved to see our task completed."

"It's because you're too blind to see that you're taking this too far," Eris countered, glaring at her male counterpart. "In trying to 'balance' the world, you've only hurled it too deeply into chaos."

Discord arched a brow at the filly before levitating the crystal ball back by his shoulder, paying her words no mind. "Considering the shape Equestria is in now, it would be foolish to allow somepony as overly lenient and lax as Eris to stand in my place. She would undoubtedly just go along with Celestia's suggestions to preserve the immediate peace, just like your father has."

Eris shook her head before lifting her gaze. "I haven't lost sight. There are other means to restore balance, but Discord is taking extreme measures. Your father is paying the price for this, both emotionally and physically." She folded her paw and talon across her chest. "I _do_ want to take Discord's place as this world's Spirit of Chaos, but I intend to find a more peaceful solution to restoring the natural order of balance. Because I truly value your father's importance as a friend, not as a resource that can be used haphazardly."

"Then, you're clearly not fit for the job. _You_ made the mistake of reforming in your world," Mayday coldly declared, earning a surprised, widened gaze from Eris and a fanged smile from Discord. The filly pointed her hoof at the female draconequus. "Discord's right about you. You'd just go along with Celestia and Dad instead of returning balance before, like you should. Sometimes, you _have_ to take drastic measures to achieve an important goal."

Eris frowned, sighing. "Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you _should_. You have to think for yourself and listen to your heart sometimes."

Mayday's face twisted with anger. "You sound _just_ like my dad, and you're just as _wrong_ as he is, too." She coldly shifted her stern gaze to Discord. "I'm going to do _whatever_ it takes to help you. I don't care what Celestia or my parents have to say about it! We _will_ fix this."

Discord's smile widened as he clapped his approval. "Bravo, my dear! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." The draconequus stepped to the side, waving his glowing paw. A portal materialized into existence. "We should go, dear. The show's about to start."

Dismayed, Eris closed her eyes and sighed. "When is it ever going to be enough?! There's already a war going on, and you _still_ feel compelled to drag a child into this! Are you that blinded by your ego that you can't see what's wrong right in front of you?!"

Slow to respond, Discord glanced at his female counterpart with an arched brow. "You _seriously_ underestimate what children are capable of. They're not all as weak and helpless as you think."

Letting out a desolate sigh, Eris glanced to the side. "It's not just the child that I'm worried about…"

Once Mayday secured her backpack's straps around her shoulders, the draconequus placed a paw around her before the pair walked into the portal together. "You've got everything? Good."

As they faded from the hut completely, Mayday look up to the draconequus. "Just what _do_ you have in mind? I mean, my dad and his friends aren't exactly pushovers, you know." Mayday trailed off, shifting her attention back to her companion. "They're _clearly_ beyond the point of simply listening to reason. That means we might have to use force, right?"

Discord nodded. "Force, yes. However, that doesn't mean we have to be overly _violent_ with them. There's been _far_ too much of that already. Besides, there are _other_ methods." The draconequus leaned down and whispered into Mayday's ear. "You see, there's a little secret I know about your father. That's where I need _your_ help. It's a touch crude and not for the squeamish."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way," Discord replied, nodding and grinning. "Now come! We have a show to watch!"

 **-u-**

All of Equestria watched in awe as two forces collided in a war for the land. One side sought freedom, while the other wanted to rule. Everything over the course of a decade led to this moment, from the chance summoning of one hero to the assembly of a rogue's gallery of villains and monsters. None of that mattered now as the fighting started. The future was set, and it hinged on the outcome of this battle.

Galloping through the army, Peter maneuvered his way about. A thestral lunged out, prompting the stallion to catch the winged pony by the collar and hurl it into a group of its compatriots. Another dove at Spider-Mane from behind with its fangs drawn and hooves extended. However, Peter ducked underneath the attack and shot out multiple strands of webbing onto the thestral's limbs the moment it landed, pinning it to the ground.

Adagio raced toward a pack of thestrals before shrieking, unleashing a sonic wave. The projectile slammed into the ground beneath her intended targets and generated a potent shockwave, launching many of the winged ponies in the blast radius careening into the sky. In a blur, Sonata captured one of the thestrals in her hooves while humming a faint melody. Her wings flapped, giving the siren altitude as the energies channeling into her captured foe began to emit a luminous light.

Never relinquishing her hold, Sonata soared into a somersault and repeated the feat until her form vanished in a blur. Suddenly, she hurled her captured thestral into the ground. An explosion of energy ignited at the point of impact, engulfing everything within the span of several yards. Dozens of thestrals scattered from the blast, landing in unconscious heaps across the battlefield. Adagio's wings sprouted before she took flight alongside her fellow siren, and Sonata soared by Peter, taking hold of his extended hooves while gaining altitude once more.

Elsewhere, Black Cat flipped high over the head of one thestral before following with a spin kick across the jaw of the nearest second. As soon as the mare landed, a hulking thestral emerged from the crowd and scooped Felicia into its hooves from behind. Black Cat strained to break free, kicking her legs wildly, but the stallion's grip was too sound, tightening by the second. Her chest steadily caved into the building pressure, making the simple act of breathing difficult to perform.

However, Sunset jumped onto the back of the thestral's shoulders, firing a volley of magical bolts from her horn into the back of its head until the armor shattered. The hulking creature roared out in pain, instinctively relinquishing its hold on Felicia. Using her magic further, Sunset compacted the thestral into a large glowing orb. Patricia leapt on top of the sphere, latching a pair of web strands onto its surface.

Suddenly, Spider-Mare jumped into the air to the greatest of her ability with a grip on the threads. She spun in place, hurling the orb high over her head and into the earth like a wrecking ball. The energy surrounding the captured thestral shattered upon impact, generating a shockwave as a crater spread. Many of Tirek's thestral forces were caught in the blast, launching them in every direction.

The Green Goblin watched from afar, centering his wicked, yellow gaze on the mare donning his arch-enemy's attire. Retrieving a pair of bombs from his saddlebags, Osborn soared across the battlefield, and as he passed some of the Canterlot forces, he dropped one of his explosives. The device ignited upon landing, unleashing a flash of emerald energy. The rays disintegrated everything within a ten yard radius, reducing a few Canterlot knights and thestral guards alike to piles of ash and bones.

Osborn neared the resisting forces defending the village, preparing to hurl his other bomb in their direction. However, a being soared through the air and tackled the pegasus out of midair. Stunned, the Green Goblin managed to catch a glimpse of his attacker, failing to recognize her white hood and black attire. Yet, he knew of the spider insignia over her chest, as it resembled that of his arch-enemy's symbol.

Faster than he could react, Gwen snatched the bomb from his possession and crushed the device in her hooves before it could detonate. Both ponies landed roughly on the ground, skidding to a halt before they glared in each other's direction. The fighting around them pressed on while the immediate area seemingly cleared, with the exception of those rendered unconscious or slain.

"Your bearings are quite brass, girl! Who do you think you are, attacking the Green Goblin?!" Osborn shrieked, gritting his teeth.

Slow to respond, the mare stood upright on her hindlegs. "I'm somebody you know _too_ well!" She removed her mask and tossed it high into the air, allowing her luscious blonde mane to flow freely in the rough breeze. Pointing a hoof at the black band in her mane, the mare frowned and held a steely blue glare at the stallion. "Ring any bells yet, freak?! Or do you have to throw me off a bridge first?!"

The sound of the mare's voice resonated within the Green Goblin. He laughed under his breath before bursting into maniacal cackling. "I thought Discord was lying, but it really _is_ you, dear Gwendolyn." Bearing a fanged smile, Osborn chuckled. "Different dimension or not, you're almost _exactly_ like the Gwen Stacy I knew. I wonder if you're as frail? I snapped the poor woman's neck without hardly trying." A dark glint gleamed across the Goblin's eyes, matching his wicked grin. "It was nothing personal, child."

Gwen's face twisted with disgust before she inhaled deeply and released a harsh sigh. "I just had to see it for myself." She lowered her body into a defensive stance while scowling. "I'm kicking your ass out of _principle_ now!"

The Goblin laughed, arching a brow. "Brave words, but what makes you think that you'll succeed where _he_ failed?"

Gwen's expression remained cold as she narrowed her gaze. "Because _I_ won't stop until you're just a greasy smear on my hooves." Her frown deepened. "Now shut up and fight."

The mare trotted forward, throwing a punch once she was mere inches away, but the Green Goblin merely raised a hoof, blocking the attack effortlessly. Faster than she could react, Osborn drove his hoof across Gwen's jaw before thrusting a straight kick into her gut. The force of the blow sent the mare flying back until she burst through a boulder, reducing the stone to rubble. The Goblin stretched his wings before jetting forward into Gwen, dragging the back of her head across the earth for several meters.

Driving the point of her hoof into the ground, Gwen managed to push their momentum skyward before grabbing Osborn's wing. The pair sharply shifted, with the Goblin's wing bending awkwardly upon colliding into the ground. Gwen was the first to make her way back to a standing position, scoffing as she made her way to the stallion. The Green Goblin winced in pain, clutching at his shoulder as he attempted to stretch his damaged wing out to no avail. He readied himself to reach into his saddlebag, but the mare snatched him by the collar, lifting his frame from the ground with a venomous glare in her eyes.

"Peter always held back on you," Gwen darkly whispered, shaking her head. "You were his best friend's father, and he didn't want to hurt you because you were sick. He gave you so many chances, even _after_ you killed me. I want you to know that your mere _presence_ has caused Peter more grief over the years than any one person deserves." Inhaling deeply before sighing, Gwen frowned. "Do you even have a _shred_ of empathy left?"

The Green Goblin huffed. "Such kindness. Your eyes are just like hers. I remember Gwendolyn crying out for Peter before her tragic end." Osborn's wicked cackling echoed across the vicinity. "My _only_ regret is that Parker wasn't there to witness the _exact moment_ I snapped Gwendolyn's neck! His naivete led to _her_ death, and it will lead him to _his_ end! _And yours_!"

Something stirred at the center of the mare's chest. Gwen gritted her teeth as her brow twitched in anger. Images of the Peter Parker in her life flashed across her eyes, alternating with that of the Peter Parker she'd met and befriended in recent months. Emotions flared at a sense Gwen sheltered for what felt as long as a lifetime. She sought to protect Peter Parker, but failed as he caved in to his desire to become special.

Her hoof trembled violently as Gwen raised it. She failed once. Gwen lifted her gaze and pulled her hoof back, driving it forward. For the life of her, she would _never_ let anything hurt Peter Parker again, regardless of the dimension that he resided in. That was her promise to him and herself.

"This is for me!" Gwen exclaimed, driving her hoof into the bridge of the Goblin's muzzle. As the stallion staggered back, the mare spun and slammed the back of her hoof against his jaw with a crack. "For Sunset Shimmer!" The Green Goblin threw a wild punch out of retaliation, but Gwen ducked underneath the attack, countering with a sharp kick to the gut. "For Peter!"

The sound of her friend's name channeled more anger into her body. Gwen quickly followed with a straight punch to the Goblin's torso. The air rushed out of Osborn's mouth, causing the stallion to hunch over in pain. Lunging forward, Gwen delivered a fierce uppercut to his jaw, generating a small shockwave.

A loud crack echoed across the vicinity as the world slowed to a crawl for the mare as tears swelled in her eyes. "For… _everything_!"

Goblin flipped high into the air, spinning before he eventually crashed to the ground. Taking in winded breaths, Gwen stared intently at her hoof while shaking her head disapprovingly. The mare marched towards the stallion, unaware that he was pressing a switch beneath his belt. Within his knapsack, every bomb stirred to life and glowed.

Once Gwen was mere hoof-lengths away, the Green Goblin dove out with his hooves fully extended. However, a small bubble shield materialized around Osborn's body before he could come into contact with Gwen, and his momentum ceased instantaneously. Both ponies glanced to the side, spotting Sunset Shimmer standing a few yards behind Spider-Gwen with her horn emitting magic. Suddenly, the energies within Green Goblin's knapsack ignited before erupting in a fiery explosion.

Sunset's eyes widened at the sight as the force of the detonation staggered her, forcing the mare to channel more of her concentration into the shield containing the building implosion. A pair of shockwaves knocked Gwen back until she was beside Sunset. The Green Goblin roared in agony as the flames around him consumed his being. Upon another explosion, Osborn's body was reduced to ashes before disintegrating entirely.

Unable to hold the force back any further, Sunset hurled the bubble shield high over the battlefield until it nearly reached the clouds. Suddenly, the barrier shattered as the explosion broke free, its flame spreading as far as the eye could see. Even with its gathered distance, the shockwave generated from the blast sent tremors through the earth and earned a brief pause from nearly every participant in the war. However, the fighting immediately resumed once the smoke cleared.

Blinking, Gwen turned to Sunset with an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Sunset."

Sunset's gaze fell to the ground as her ears lowered shamefully into her mane. "I thought I could contain the explosion. I… wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to protect you."

"You _did_ save me. Trust me. He wasn't _worth_ saving," Gwen whispered, kneeling down next to Sunset Shimmer before placing a hoof over her shoulder. "Come on. We're _far_ from done." After sharing a brief nod, Sunset dashed forward and resumed fighting. Gwen paused, stealing one last glance at the sky. She huffed under her breath before leaping back into the fray of battle. "Karma's a bitch."

Elsewhere, a flurry of spikes shot out of Carnage's body, impaling a trio of Canterlot knights through many parts of their bodies. Retracting the spikes, the symbiote-clad pony grinned as the surrounding stallions fell lifelessly to the ground. However, one of the knights stirred as he attempted to drag himself away. Carnage laughed at the sight, raising his tail as it morphed into the shape of an ax. He raised it high above the prone stallion's head before driving it down with the utmost force.

However, a glaive lowered from the side and managed to block the blow, holding the ax inches away from the knight's face. Before Carnage could react, both the glaive and knight disappeared from sight in a burst of light. The symbiote-clad pony glanced around aimlessly, pausing upon spotting a snow-white alicorn with a bright, aura-like mane walking toward him. The glaive floated by her side via magic as she narrowed her gaze on Carnage, frowning deeply.

"Well now, look at who it is! Princess Celestia herself!" Carnage cackled, trailing his snake-like tongue over the talons on his hooves. "I was hoping for a _real_ challenge! These ponies of yours are such a bore. They're just so _fragile!_ "

Slow to respond, Princess Celestia continued to glare at Carnage. "Peter and Cadance have told me about you. You are Carnage, the one who slaughtered many innocents in the Crystal Empire." Her horn emitted magic, causing a large dome to surround them. Suddenly, every combatant inside of the dome vanished from sight in bursts of light, with the exception of Celestia and Carnage, before rematerializing into existence outside of the barrier. Celestia slowly trotted toward the symbiote-clad pony. "They informed me on how you find twisted pleasure in murder, as well as many other things…"

Carnage huffed. "That won't do you any good, princess." A wicked smile formed on the stallion's face before he charged forward, yelling as he drew out his fangs and ax. "Allow me to put you out of your misery!"

Celestia stood firm, stopping in her tracks as Carnage raced towards her. "I will not tolerate such _heinous_ cruelty! There is no _place_ for a monster like _you_ in Equestria!" she growled, her voice distorting. Suddenly, fire erupted from Celestia's being, spreading throughout the entire dome. The alicorn's bright violet irises faded behind a malevolent crimson aura. "You are beyond mercy. By Equestria, you will _burn_ for what you have done!"

Carnage couldn't react as the flames enveloped him, tearing into his form. The symbiote shrieked in agony, whipping about wildly in a desperate attempt to fight off the blazing temperatures. Celestia lifted her glaive via telekinesis before launching it like a spear, and the weapon's blade slammed into Carnage's chest, pinning the stallion to the ground. The weapon glowed, eventually bursting into flames as well. The symbiote vanished from sight as the surrounding fire consumed him entirely. The flames crackled for what seemed like eons, but they soon dissipated, rushing back into the alicorn's body as quickly as they appeared. The glaive faded from sight, prompting the dome to disappear as well.

"Mother. Father. Please forgive me for what I have done," Princess Celestia whispered, sighing before taking flight.

On the other side of the field, Venom leaped high into the air before punching the ground, generating a tremor potent enough to stagger everypony within a few yards. He shot out a strand of webbing onto the nearest knight's chestplate, yanking him into his grasp. The surrounding guards attempted to free their comrade, rushing the symbiote all at once, but Blueblood swatted each stallion away with a hoof as they neared, all while maintaining his grip on the captive. However, a magical beam soared through the field and collided into the back of Venom's hoof, causing him to lose his hold.

The knights quietly dragged their friend away as the symbiote-clad stallion glared in the direction from where the shot came. Like an angel descending from heaven, Luna floated gracefully to the ground and landed mere hoof-lengths away from Blueblood. A long silence filled the air between them, canceling out the surrounding commotion. However, the symbiote retracted back until Blueblood's face was revealed, and the stallion laughed in a haughty tone, shaking his head in disbelief. Yet, Luna stood firm as her expression remained unreadable in the face of Blueblood's laughter.

"Of _all_ the ponies to face me!" Blueblood managed between his laughter, pausing to recollect himself after a brief duration. However, the stallion sobered upon meeting the alicorn's icy glare. Blueblood exhaled, shaking his head dismissively. "Auntie Luna, _please_. This is _very_ ill-advised on your part. What makes you think you can best us while we are Venom?"

Luna scowled, frowning in disgust. "My nephew is nothing short of a coward. You are unfit to use the symbiote. And you are no longer worthy of being called a prince."

"You are hardly in a position to lecture us. The symbiote has taken control of you twice, and you lost control _both_ times!" Blueblood exclaimed, pointing a hoof at the alicorn. "Together, _we_ are unstoppable! Without the symbiote, you are nothing!"

Slow to respond, Luna merely closed her eyes and huffed under her breath. "You're right."

Taken aback, Blueblood's eyes widened. "What?"

"My life has been marred with failures for quite some time. I've lost myself to outside forces three times now," Luna darkly whispered, raising a hoof inches away from her face. "On my own, I've believed myself to be strong, but I am truly nothing without the symbiote." The alicorn lowered into a kneeling position, holding her hooves out to the side in a submissive manner. "I didn't know true power until I became Venom. Even as Nightmare Moon, that level of power was nothing compared to what I experienced through the help of the creature that is taking hold of you right now. _Please._ Take me back. I'm the closest thing you'll ever get to Peter. Correct?"

Blinking, Blueblood held a bewildered expression, but a coy smirk soon surfaced on his features. "Hmph. Nice try. I won't let go of this power so easily. I am the _true_ Venom!"

Luna's expression lightened as the princess chuckled under her breath. "Just _you_? Not… _us_?"

Suddenly, the symbiote hissed before stretching out, freeing itself from the stallion. Blueblood collapsed to the ground, reaching out to the black substance as it slithered towards the princess. "But… why? She was weak."

Luna pulled herself back to a standing position, frowning as her nephew slipped into unconsciousness. "Yes, but you're _much_ weaker." Glancing to the side, the alicorn's gaze settled on the symbiote once it was inches away. Inhaling deeply before sighing, Luna gave a light affirming nod. The black substance latched onto the mare in response, covering her entire body in seconds. As everything faded to black, Luna coolly whispered, "Let us meet our destiny."

 **-u-**

 _Within a dark void, Luna stood perfectly underneath a warm light, smiling. "Not quite what you expected, is it?"_

" _No! This is_ _ **wrong**_ _!" Venom's voice hissed, echoing throughout the realm. "These emotions! You_ _ **lied**_ _to me! You're supposed to be weak and lonely! What is the meaning of this?!"_

" _That's because Luna's not alone," Peter declared, materializing into existence next to the alicorn. "She's much stronger than you think."_

 _A beacon of light beamed down behind Luna, allowing others to step into view. Queen Chrysalis, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle all shared warm glances with Luna. Lastly, Princess Celestia walked from the beacon of light, brushing her head affectionately against her sister's cheek. The surrounding darkness thinned as the light spread, giving rise to something the alicorn had long suppressed. All six ponies turned in unison and faced the darkness, repelling it with their own budding light._

 _Celestia frowned at the dark entity. "My sister is never alone. We will always be by her side."_

" _All sins are forgiven in time. As long as she possesses the will to redeem herself, the world will eventually forgive her," Chrysalis stated, glaring._

 _Cadance nodded. "Even if the world never truly forgives her, we will always love her."_

 _Twilight narrowed her gaze on the dissipating darkness. "As a sister and a friend."_

" _Don't you understand, Venom? She has us. Luna doesn't need the likes of you in her life. She will never be alone as long as we draw breath," Peter grinned, sobering. "You're a disease. We're the cure."_

 _All in the same motion, Twilight, Luna, Peter, Chrysalis, Cadance, and Chrysalis glared at what remained of Venom and shouted together,_ " _ **Get! Out!"**_

 **-u-**

Back in the real world, the symbiote retreated from Luna's form, but the alicorn's horn glowed, capturing the black substance via magic. "I will no longer tremble in the darkness! I will conquer it!" she roared, compressing the symbiote within an orb. She glared intently at the symbiote as her blue irises faded behind a blinding light, and the symbiote faded from sight in a burst of light. The alicorn glanced skyward, sighing as she stretched her wings and took flight. "Enjoy the rest of your pitiful existence in the darkest corner of the moon."

Meanwhile, Electro soared high across the battlefield before fading from sight instantly. A gathering of Crystal Empire knights managed to push back a pack of thestrals. Suddenly, Electro materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths away from the guards. Faster than anypony could react, the stallion unleashed a large wave of electrical currents. The bolts rushed through the knights before dissipating, causing the lot of them to collapse with their fur and armor singed deeply.

"You flaunt your powers as a means to compensate for your shortcomings!" a female voice boasted boldly before a cloud of smoke rose from the ground several yards away. Electro arched a brow as a mare stepped from the fog, donning a silver mask and star-patterned cape. She brushed her cape to the side dramatically. "Let's see how you fare against somepony as mighty as the Great and Powerful Mysterio!"

The corner of Electro's mouth curled into a smug grin. "I know the _real_ Mysterio,little girl. You're just a worthless hack."

"Is that a fact?" Trixie questioned, waving a hoof daringly. "Come and prove it… _if_ you can."

Electro scowled at the mare's mocking tone before firing a single bolt from his horn. The beam collided into the spot where Trixie stood, causing a dust cloud to spread in the process. Electro smirked soon afterward, as if satisfied with his feat. Just as he readied himself to depart, the stallion paused while his eyes widened upon Mysterio a few yards to the side, completely unharmed. Growling in frustration, Electro unleashed a widespread electrical wave.

Trixie's body was knocked back, spiraling before dissolving from existence. However, before Electro could ready himself to celebrate, the mare materialized into existence instantaneously in a different position further away. She sat on top of a small rock, casually brushing the dust from her hoof. Livid, Electro stared intently at Mysterio as crackles of electricity sparked from his body.

"It seems Peter was right about you, Electro," Trixie muttered disinterestedly, never averting her gaze away from her hoof. "You have all of the power in the world, but by the end of the day, you're still just a common thug. If you had at least _half_ a brain, then you _might_ be dangerous."

Howling, Electro raced toward Trixie, bolting through everything in his path. Taken aback, Trixie's eyes widened as she leaped to a standing position. However, Electro wrapped his hooves around her neck before she could move. Time slowed as the mare fell back with the stallion driving her into the ground. Suddenly, the immediate vicinity distorted, shifting.

The ground beneath them morphed into a small pond, and Trixie smirked before her form vanished from sight completely. Electro couldn't halt himself in time as he crashed into the body of water. The electrical currents circulating across his body shorted out, causing the energies to ignite momentarily before dissipating. Mysterio materialized into existence through a puff of smoke, watching Electro's unconscious and powerless form floating bleakly in the pond.

"A magician's greatest weapon is the power of illusion. Never forget that," Trixie muttered, wheezing before falling to a kneeling position. She chuckled under her breath, coughing. "I almost overestimated myself. Creating that widespread illusion seems to have drained me." The mare paused, weakly lifting her gaze as a pack of thestrals surrounded her suddenly. In spite of the developing situation, Trixie staggered to a standing position and waved a hoof dismissively. "If you're looking for an encore, I suggest you look elsewhere."

One of the thestrals snatched the mare by her collar, punching the center of her mask with enough force to crack the reinforced surface. Trixie staggered back, unable to recover as a second thestral sank its fangs into her shoulder and shook her violently before relinquishing its hold. She clutched at the wound, managing to lift her gaze from the ground. However, she only caught a glance of a third thestral with its hind legs drawn back before it delivered a vicious mule kick to the mare's face.

Trixie's mask shattered at the point of impact, flying in various directions as she was sent rolling across the ground. Eventually, the mare skidded to a halt and remained in a heap while the pack closed in on her. Blood poured from the gash over her forehead and shoulder, seeping into the ground. Trixie's vision blurred as one of the thestrals raised its hoof high over her head, as if to finish her life.

Oddly, Trixie managed a smile. "Funny. A few years ago, I would've run away at the first sign of danger, but here I am now, actively seeking trouble. I guess I have Twilight and Peter to blame for changing me so such." A lone tear streamed down her cheek as she braced herself and closed her eyes. "Someday, I'll get those two for that."

"Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed, unleashing a volley of magical bolts. Each beam slammed into all of the thestrals surrounding Trixie, sending them careening across the ground. The alicorn materialized into existence over the unicorn, blasting each attacker away with a beam as they neared. Both mares shared a glance momentarily while a trio of massive thestrals stomped into the fray, their sizes matching that of a small house each. Generating a small bubble shield around them, Twilight held the defense while kneeling down to place a hoof over Trixie's shoulder. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be so reckless!"

"I've been telling you and Peter that for _years_ ," Trixie dryly coughed, attempting to lift herself from the ground, but the muscles in her body failed, leaving the mare with only the option to roll onto her side. "As much as I save you two, I'm allowed to require assistance occasionally."

Twilight exhaled a small groan, rolling her eyes before staggering as the trio of thestrals pounded away at her defense. "Fine! Just don't make a habit out of this!" The alicorn's horn emitted magic, causing the shield to glow brighter than before, but the surrounding pressure intensified as cracks spread along the shield. Twilight strained, gritting her teeth as she pressed the button on her earpiece. "I can't keep this up for long. Peter, honey. I could _really_ use you right about now!"

On the other side of the field, Peter's ears perked at the call echoing in his ear as he and Sonata continued to soar high above the fight. The stallion shifted his gaze about, almost immediately spotting his wife's signature pink magical energy. Even at their distance, he could clearly see Twilight and, disturbingly, a prone Trixie by her side. The inside of his chest tightened as a familiar sense of dread began to envelop his being.

Shaking many intrusive thoughts from his mind, Peter sharply turned his gaze to the siren. "Sonata! Twilight and Trixie are in trouble! I have to go help them!"

"I understand! Go! Adagio and I can hold our own until you get back!" Sonata exclaimed without hesitation, offering the stallion a brief yet firm approving smile.

Peter nodded appreciatively, glancing to the side before spotting a thestral soaring through the sky. He leapt from Sonata's grasp, landing squarely on the winged creature's back. Sonata watched as Peter pulled back on the thestral's shoulders, causing it to gain altitude while he steered it toward the direction his wife and Trixie were in. Several stories high, Spider-Mane dove into a free-fall and soared with the speed of a bullet as his horn began to emit bright, clear energy.

"Twilight! Reinforce your shield! I'm coming in fast," Pete exclaimed, slamming his eyes shut once the energy spread across his body, "and I can't pump the brakes!"

Twilight's eyes widened at her husband's words, prompting the mare to brace herself and heed his advice. A bright light illuminated from the shield, resembling a beacon of sorts. Peter spun as the ground neared, causing his form to resemble a glowing comet. The thestrals glanced skyward at the last moment, unable to react as a being slammed into the ground mere inches away.

A crater spread through the earth as a shockwave erupted, energy spiraling from the point of impact. The thestrals were knocked away by the blast, pinwheeling high into the air before crashing throughout the field. Twilight's shield vibrated violently as tremors coursed through the earth. Yet, the defense held, allowing the alicorn to drop the barrier after a brief duration. Eventually, Peter climbed from the hole unscathed, rushing to Twilight's side.

Trixie lifted her widened gaze, staring wildly at the crater left in the stallion's wake. "That's… quite the entrance. I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I," Peter obliviously muttered, helping Twilight to raise Trixie to a standing position before propping the unicorn over her back. The stallion glanced to the side, spotting Sunset and the others fighting off a pack of thestrals. Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder. "Take Trixie to Ponyville. The changelings will let you through the barrier. She'll be safer there."

Twilight nodded, arching a brow. "Where are _you_ going?"

Peter pointed a hoof at the sirens in the distance. "I have to get back with Sonata and Adagio. We're pushing our way towards Tirek."

Slow to respond, Twilight narrowed her gaze before straightening her posture. "Okay. I'll get Trixie to safety and join back with you as soon as possible."

The alicorn vanished from sight in a burst of light, and Peter turned to rush back into the fray. However, Tirek watched from the center of the battlefield, his gaze deadlocked on the sirens. Adagio slid her hoof under a thestral and lifted it high over her head before hurling it into a group of others. Sonata inhaled deeply, unleashing a large sonic wave. The force tore a straight path through the battlefield, whipping dozens of thestrals high into the air while leaving any Canterlot and Crystal Empire knights shaken, yet unharmed in the attack's wake. The siren turned around, firing another blast to the other side, and the results were equally as devastating, rupturing the land asunder even.

Tirek frowned at the sight, narrowing his gaze on Sonata. "Was that one hiding her true power this entire time? Where did this come from?" Pausing, the centaur frowned as he clenched his fist tightly. Energy spiraled from the atmosphere into the orb hovering between Tirek's horn. The magical sphere grew in scale, resembling a miniature sun. The centaur huffed. "That one will be troublesome. I'll snuff her out before she can become an obstacle."

Lowering his head, Tirek unleashed the orb, and the magical sphere raced across the battlefield, whistling through the air. Sonata's ears perked at the sound, causing the mare to turn sharply to catch a glimpse of the incoming projectile at the last moment. The siren hummed a light melody as she galloped to the side, managing to narrowly dash out of the orb's range. However, an explosion ignited once the energy struck the ground, generating a powerful shockwave in the process.

The blast tore the land asunder, tearing the earth and burning everything in range. Tremendous force radiated from the explosion, sending Sonata rolling violently across the ground for several meters until she skidded to a halt. Tirek smirked wickedly, lowering his head as magical energies spiraled into an orb between his horns once more. Several yards away, Adagio alternated her gaze between Tirek and Sonata recovering from the first attack's aftershock.

Disoriented, Sonata attempted to shake the cobwebs from her cranium. The centaur wasted no time before unleashing a second blast, firing the orb at the prone siren. Sonata weakly glanced up as the projectile neared, and her eyes widened as Adagio rushed in front of her, facing the orb. Before Sonata could mutter a response, the orb collided into her friend. An eerie silence filled the air as the world faded to white.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	50. The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part II

_**Chapter Fifty "The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part II"**_

Sonata's eyes fluttered open as the siren's senses blurred, slowly recollecting. Her mind grew fuzzy, struggling to recall what had just transpired as her vision swam. The loud ringing echoing throughout her eardrums steadily diminished, allowing the sounds of the surrounding battle to refill her hearing. Slowly but surely, the siren lifted her gaze at the being standing over her.

However, her complexion paled upon recognizing the individual's orange mane. Adagio weakly stood, the muscles in her body trembling profusely to hold her upright. Deep burns plagued her being, emitting an uncomfortable wave of heat. Sonata's eyes continued to widen at the sight as her emotions ran rampant. She reached out, unable to shift the disbelief from her mind, but before she could further react, Adagio limply fell forward and collapsed in a heap.

Peter coughed as he traversed through the dust cloud. The explosion had been massive, decimating a considerable portion of the plains. The stallion paused upon reaching the edge of a crater, briefly in awe of its size. The width of the depression stretched out to easily match that of a fully grown dragon in size. The dust steadily cleared, revealing those at the center, and Peter inhaled sharply at spotting Sonata and Adagio, one virtually unharmed while the latter was visibly worse for wear.

As Peter slid down the crevice of the crater, Sonata freed herself from her self-induced trance, but she remained paralyzed at the sight of her fallen friend. The stallion eventually reached the pair, reacting instinctively upon noticing the severity of Adagio's injuries. He slid his hooves under Adagio's body before gently rolling the siren onto her back. A foreboding chill crept down Sonata's spine as she weakly crawled over to the pair on trembling hooves. Peter, meanwhile, lowered his head against Adagio's chest and held it in place for what seemed like an eternity to the other siren.

His ears perked at the sound of her heartbeat. However, his expression quickly fell upon noticing how weak it was. "Oh, God. _No_ ," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Peter? Please talk to me!" Sonata cried out, frantically alternating her gaze between the stallion and Adagio. The siren's lower lip began to tremble as her eyes swelled with tears. "Please tell me she's gonna be okay!"

Peter couldn't meet her gaze as he weakly glanced to the side. "I'm sorry, Sonata. She's… dying."

The stallion's words cut as deeply as any knife could, causing Sonata to throw a hoof over her chest. "You mean Adagio is…?" Shaking her head, the siren fought back her building sobs and stood on her hooves. "No! There's still time! There _has_ to be! Zecora's good with medicine, right?" Peter's expression remained desolate, fueling Sonata's frustration further. She took hold of Adagio's hoof, readying herself to move the prone siren. "I'll take her to Zecora myself then!"

Suddenly, Adagio pulled her hoof away from Sonata before she could hope to make any progress. "Don't…" she coughed as her eyes slowly opened, revealing an almost glossy gaze. Adagio winced hard as she shook her head, managing a weak smile. "Parker's right. You'd just be wasting your time…"

A flurry of emotions overran Sonata's mind as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's not _true_! We can still get you some help!" She lowered by Adagio's side once more, this time taking her hoof with a sob. "I've already lost Aria. I can't lose you, too! I just _can't_!"

Peter watched with a saddened gaze, placing a hoof over the crying siren's shoulder. "Sonata…"

The surrounding dust continued to fade, clearing the field of vision for everypony. Positioned high in the air, Celestia gazed sadly at the sight within the crater before a glare formed in her light violet eyes. She turned to face Tirek, who crossed his arms with a satisfied smile, chuckling wickedly at his feat. The alicorn raised her glaive, causing the clouds in the sky to part until the sun's rays beamed over her. Soon afterward, the flames of _Ignus Solaris_ roared to life, and Celestia flew toward the centaur, releasing a battle cry loud enough for the entire field to hear.

Luna swiftly placed a hoof over her chestplate, causing particles of energy from the atmosphere to channel into a tiny blue orb hovering inches from the mare's face. Suddenly, the magical energies shifted and materialized into Celsius, a sword whose blade emitted a vibrant blue aura. Raising the weapon defensively via telekinesis, Luna took flight after her sister. As if on command, Twilight soared toward the centaur with a bubble shield glowing around her while Gwen and Patricia latched strands of webbing onto the barrier, swinging closely behind the alicorn. The rest remained behind, continuing to engage the thestral forces.

However, Peter and Sonata remained still as the earth moved on around them. The siren buried her eyes behind a hoof in a vain attempt to slow her tears. "Why did you do that, Adagio?"

Adagio shifted her gaze, huffing under her breath. "I don't know. My body just moved on its own." A warm smile surfaced on the siren's face as a crack spread across the ruby gem around her neck. "Even still, I'm okay with this. As least one of us will live by the end of the day. I'm just glad it's you."

"Don't talk like that," Sonata whined, placing a hoof over Adagio's shoulder.

Adagio glanced towards Peter dismissively, the sound of her breathing resembling glass scratching against a rough surface. "Hey, Parker. I don't know what your little cure has turned Sonata into, but she's _your_ responsibility now. She's gone and gotten attached to you." She narrowed her gaze, forming a stern yet gentle glare. "Make sure you take care of her for me."

Peter nodded softly. "I promise Adagio."

Adagio's eyes softened. "Thank you. I'm glad there's still some good Equestrians in the world. If I met somepony like you instead of _him_ , I might not have learned what such a betrayal felt like." Adagio's voice cracked momentarily as she roughly coughed blood from her mouth. "If I was just a _little_ different, maybe I wouldn't have pushed Aria into doing what she did."

The center of her chest ached, but Sonata stifled her sobs, sniffling. "That's not your fault, Adagio…"

Her vision blurred as her eyelids grew heavy, yet Adagio would hold off death's embrace just a while longer. "It hurts to talk, Sonata. I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say. So pay attention for once, okay?"

Sonata slammed her eyes shut, weakly nodding as she wiped her eyes with a foreleg. "Y-yeah… okay."

Slow to respond, Adagio's eyes quickly began to water as her lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry for always being mean to you and Aria. I'm sorry for always calling you two idiots. I'm sorry for never listening to either of you, and I'm sorry for calling you a burden." With every apology she muttered, the louder her accompanying sobs grew. Like the water of a flowing river, tears streamed down Adagio's face profusely. The mare reached out and grasped Sonata's foreleg, her limb quivering weakly with clear signs of strain. "Thank you for _tolerating me_! Thank you for still finding a way to _love me_! T-thank you for being the best friends I could... _a-ask for_! T-thank you f-f… _f-for…_ "

Despite her great struggle, Adagio couldn't muster the strength to finish her statement. In an instant, all the tension in the mare's body eased as what little life she still possessed faded from her eyes. Sonata froze in horror as her friend's hoof slid from her foreleg, falling limply to the ground. An ill and silent wind blew past the trio as the world slowed to a halt. At the start of Adagio's conquest, there were many sirens, but in the present at the end of her journey, only one now remained, and she wasn't even sure if she _was_ a siren anymore.

Sonata nearly lost herself in a sea of anguish as she sobbed sorrowfully. In the span of a few short hours, she had lost both of her closest friends. The force of this reality was too real to ignore and too painful to accept. Sonata only wanted to go back to a simpler time, a time when they were still together and shared laughs and smiles. However, that illusion was just a distant dream now, far out of reach, like an earth pony wanting to touch the clouds.

However, something else arose from the depths of the siren's sorrow. Her friends were gone now, and Tirek's actions had led to this moment. What started as an unsettling irritation morphed into seething anger, evident by Sonata's trembling hooves and the piercing glare in her bloodshot eyes. The entire world grew mute for Sonata as she pulled herself to a standing position.

In that moment, she only wanted one thing, and that was to see Tirek pay for what he had done. The wings on the siren's back emitted a warm energy as her rosy irises faded behind a blinding light. Almost instantaneously, Sonata rocketed into the air with the force of a missile, and a dust cloud rushed out from underneath, covering everypony in the vicinity. Peter used a hoof to shield his eyes, but he still managed to track Sonata's silhouette in the clouds before she darted off toward Tirek.

Peter readied to follow the siren, but he paused upon gazing down at Adagio's lifeless body. With a softened gaze and defeated sigh, he reached down and slid his hooves underneath her body before lifting the siren bridal style. Suddenly, Chrysalis hovered high overhead, lowering gracefully to the ground next to the stallion. Both ponies shared a glance before her gaze centered on the siren. No words were needed between the pair, evident by the changeling queen's darkened expression.

Chrysalis let out a low sigh and shook her head. "Yet another life is lost. I had hoped this one would change."

"She did," Peter whispered, earning a surprised expression from Chrysalis. "Adagio gave her life protecting Sonata." The stallion's eyes widened at a belated realization. Sobering, he edged closed to the changeling queen. "Chrysalis. I want you to take Adagio's body to Ponyville for me. Grab any of those that are injured and do the same for them. You get in there, too. I'm not letting your children grow up as orphans." His expression darkened. "Don't argue. Just… do this for me, okay?"

Nodding, albeit hesitantly, Chrysalis's magical energies levitated Adagio's limp form out of Peter's hooves. "If you insist. I will get everypony that I can to safety. I must ask something, however. Where will _you_ go?"

Turning sharply, Peter shot a strand of webbing onto the upper portion of the crater's crevice. "To make sure nopony else dies."

Meanwhile, Tirek watched as the resisting forces charged towards him with a furrowed brow. "You still want to fight for this land?" The centaur laughed wildly as a process of energy from the atmosphere channeled into the orb hovering between his horns. "I'll send you all to your maker!"

The centaur unleashed the orb at his nearest target. Princess Celestia stopped in midflight, gazing deeply at the incoming projectile, and the alicorn raised _Ignus Solaris_ at the last moment, managing to block the attack. She strained as the orb pushed her back and threatened to carry her into the stratosphere. However, shifting her glaive skyward, Celestia turned the orb's momentum, causing the projectile to harmlessly soar past the clouds.

Luna rushed past her sister, rearing _Celsius_ back before vanishing in a burst of light. Suddenly, the alicorn materialized into existence inches away from the centaur's face and threw a wide slash with her blade. However, Tirek raised one of his massive arms in the path of the attack, and _Celsius_ stopped in its tracks, unable to cut through the centaur's thick hide. Before Luna could react, Tirek's free hand swatted her tiny form from the air with a blunt slap, sending the alicorn careening toward a stone barricade.

Patricia's masked eyes widened at the sight from her position. The mare relinquished her ride with Twilight and Gwen, leaping away from the barrier, and fired a strand of webbing onto Luna's chestplate as she flew by. The alicorn's momentum was too great, snagging Patricia out of midair, but Spider-Mare recollected her sense of balance before planting her hooves into the ground, straining as she pulled her thread of webbing. Luna managed to halt her immediate momentum mere inches from the stone, and the princess sharply turned around, soaring back toward Tirek.

Twilight eventually reached the fray, firing a volley of magical beams at the centaur from high overhead. Tirek glanced skyward before raising his arms over his head, shielding himself from the onslaught. Amidst his distraction, Gwen latched a strand of webbing onto the centaur's horn and bungeed herself high into the air before swinging in a circular rotation around his head. Once the dust cleared, Tirek caught sight of Spider-Mare, but just as he readied to grasp the pony, she reached the end of the thread and delivered a diving kick across his jaw at her final pass.

Tirek staggered from the blow, planting a hoof to regain his balance. A glint of light flashed across the vicinity as a blur raced toward the centaur, stopping instantaneously mere hoof-lengths from his face, and everypony paused upon recognizing Sonata as her wings flapped vigorously to maintain her flight. Tirek's eyes widened as the siren inhaled deeply, but he could not react in time once she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Sonata's distorted voice echoed across the airwaves of Equestria while a massive force of energy escaped from her mouth, completely engulfing the centaur's colossal form.

The land ruptured under the pressure of Sonata's voice alone as every stone in the blast radius disintegrated to rubble. An explosion of energy ignited, generating a shockwave potent enough to launch Tirek across the vicinity until he collided into the side of a mountain. Tremors rushed throughout the land at the point of impact while fissures spread across near the mountains. Tirek rose from the destruction unscathed, lifting a chunk of the mountain over his head with a heavy grunt before tossing it at Sonata. The mass of land soared across the plains, blotting out the sun and casting a shadow over the earth.

Sonata remained in place with a blank glare, staring down the rapidly approaching mountain. A blue aura began to emit from the siren's wings before she released a deep howl. A massive wave of vibrations slammed into the stone, and cracks spread across the mountain before it exploded harmlessly to rubble. Thousands, if not millions, of small stones scattered from the blast, magical energies encasing and eating away at each shard until everything disintegrated to dust before ever touching the ground. Vanishing in a blur once more, Sonata raced toward the centaur with the speed and force of a missile.

Tirek narrowed his gaze at the siren as she neared, and he slammed his hands together with a fierce clap mere yards away from her being. A shockwave of sheer force erupted from the centaur's hands, stopping the siren in her tracks. A loud ringing echoed throughout Sonata's cranium, further disorienting her. Clenching his fist, Tirek struck the siren from overhead, and Sonata crashed into the earth with enough force to create a large crater, generating a dust cloud at the point of impact. The centaur stared down at the hole with a frown before raising his hooves high, as if ready to stomp on the incapacitated siren.

However, a large boulder soared from the side and crashed into Tirek's jaw, shattering on impact. The centaur shifted his glare to the source, spotting Twilight alongside the edge of a cliff with three massive boulders hovering behind her via telekinesis. The alicorn fired all three stones at once, forcing Tirek to raise his forearm to block the projectiles from hitting his face. With a frustrated growl, he retaliated by unleashing a magical blast from his horns. Peter suddenly dashed in front of his wife with _Twilight Arms_ around his hooves, howling before delivering a straight punch to the center of the incoming magical orb.

A crack swiftly spread across the projectile before it shattered, spreading throughout the wind while dissipating from existence. Suddenly, Peter leaped high into the air toward Tirek, and as if on cue, Gwen and Patricia mirrored his actions. The centaur lunged his hand forward, but all three Spiders swayed out of his reach in separate directions simultaneously. Peter, Gwen, and Patricia extended their hooves and unleashed an array of webbing together. The gossamer collided into Tirek's face, expanding on impact, and before long, his entire cranium was cocooned, compromising his vision.

Out of instinct, Tirek clutched at the sticky substance on his face. Luna and Celestia raised their respective weapons high over their heads before flying side-by-side toward their common foe. The alicorns pressed their backs against each other, fading into a blur as they spiraled into what seemed to be a vortex. The flames of Ignus Solaris and the cool energies of Celsius blended together, spreading across the winds of the surrounding vortex. Twilight's horn glowed, causing a sharp pink wave to spiral on the outskirts of the attack, as if reinforcing it further. The pair slammed into Tirek's face, triggering a chain reaction as all three energies from the alicorns combusted into a bright aura.

Peter, Gwen, and Patricia staggered back, mere yards away from the spreading explosion. However, Twilight teleported next to the trio with Sonata hovering over her shoulder. She gently placed the siren down as Celestia and Luna materialized into existence in bursts of light around the Spiders. All three alicorns generated a bubble shield around everypony before the explosion could reach them. Every participant of the war paused, gazing deeply at the explosion in the not too distant horizon.

"Do you think that worked?" Twilight questioned, furrowing her gaze on the round explosion as its energies continued to emit a bright light.

Patricia grinned, waving a hoof dismissively. "Of course it did. You princesses nuked him. _Nopony's_ walking away from _that_!"

Luna frowned, taking in winded breaths as beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. "We haven't used that technique since the Ancient War. I only hope it was enough."

The energies from the blast eventually dissipated, leaving a thick cloud of smoke in its place. A firm gust of wind cleared the fog from the field, revealing Tirek standing at the center of a flattened field. The centaur's form remained intact, housing only a few small burns and scratches over his otherwise unharmed form. Slack-jawed, everypony within the bubble shield stared wildly at Tirek.

The centaur huffed, smirking as he held a hand away from his face. "I must admit that that actually hurt. If you'd done that a few days ago, that would have certainly killed me, but it seems the magical energies of the Crystal Empire's inhabitants have given me more strength than I could have imagined." Tirek raised both clenched fists high overhead. "However, I am beyond anything you could ever hope to become now."

Tirek released a deep roar as he slammed his arms into the ground, sending out wild tremors through the earth. Fissures spread out, rupturing the land, and the ground beneath the group separated them, causing each to stagger in different directions. Tirek unleashed a beam of wild energy before anypony could recover, causing an explosion to ignite between them. The alicorns careened to the side and into a ditch before a large chunk of rock landed over their opening, pinning the trio.

Sonata and Patricia pinwheeled through the air, both mares landing on the upper edge of a high cliff several yards away from the centaur. Peter landed roughly on the side of his head, groaning as Gwen crashed in front of Tirek mere yards away. The stallion's vision blurred as his cranium grew fuzzy, but he glanced up as the centaur stood over the blonde mare. With a huff, particles of energy from the atmosphere spiraled into an orb between his horns as he steadily lowered his aim at the prone pony.

Peter's mind raced as he pulled himself to a standing position, galloping toward Gwen and Tirek. Memories of old began to flash across his mind, of a tragedy that forever changed his life. An image of Gwen Stacy materialized into existence before it faded behind a wall of darkness. The outside world slowed as _Twilight Arms_ morphed over Peter's hooves.

Tirek smirked, lowering his head. "She will be the first to fall."

" _No_!" Peter exclaimed, leaping high into the air.

Without hesitation, the stallion landed in front of Gwen and faced the blast with his gauntlets raised. The enormous orb sped toward the pair, halting instantly upon colliding into the stallion's hooves. The sphere expanded, pushing Peter back as the cloth near his hooves burned away. Straining, Spider-Mane's muscles shook violently as he struggled to push against the projectile.

The stallion closed his eyes as his mind cried out at his failing strength. " _I can't stop it! If I don't figure something out, Gwen will die._ _ **Again**_ _. I_ _ **can't**_ _let that happen!"_

" _Then you know what you have to do,"_ a feminine voice declared in the forefront of his mind.

 **-u-**

Peter's eyes shot open at the sound, and he found himself now alone in a familiar dark void on top of a marble platform. He briefly glanced at his hand, quickly learning he had retaken his human form once again. Unlike the other platforms he encountered in previous experiences, this one lacked a stained-glass painting. Suddenly, a woman materialized into existence next to the man in a burst of light mere inches away, with a dark crystal in hand.

She held out the jewel, offering it to the young man. "Break the crystal. It's your only hope to save Gwen Stacy. I know that you don't want to fail her a second time."

With a defeated sigh, Peter accepted the crystal and stared at its blank surface. As if sensing his doubt, Twilight gently placed her hands over his, nodding before fading into the spreading darkness. His entire life was defined by his successes and failures, with the latter leaving lasting impressions for better or worse. However, innocent lives had been lost due to his incompetence, and he would not lose Gwen Stacy a second time. Peter tightened his hold until the crystal shattered in his grasp, its dark energies spiraling out, and enveloping the young man's entire being.

As everything faded to black within the void, Peter closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Twilight."

 **-u-**

Back in the real world, a spark of black electricity circulated around Peter before a wave of darkness raced out. Tirek caught sight of the development as dark beams pierced through his magical orb, prompting the centaur to hop back out of its range. The black waves completely engulfed the sphere's energies, causing it to harmlessly dissipate from existence. Suddenly, the dark flames rushed back into Peter's body, and he staggered forth, breathing deeply with a glossy gaze.

Elsewhere, the massive stone positioned over the alicorn trio shook before a bright aura enveloped its surface. Cracks spread over the rock, and it shattered, its pieces falling all over the battlefield. Tirek glanced to the side, catching sight of Princess Celestia hovering into the air as Luna and Twilight were slow to crawl from the hole. However, the centaur quickly averted his gaze back to Peter, specifically to the tiny being that materialized into existence in a burst of light just mere hoof-lengths behind the stallion.

Peter's ears perked at the sound, turning to face the intruder, but his gaze softened instantly at the familiar sight of his daughter's violet and pink mane. "Mayday!" he wheezed, his harsh breathing resembling the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface. The stallion staggered toward the filly, placing his hooves over her shoulders once they were inches apart before she nuzzled into his side. "What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

"I need tell you something, Daddy." Mayday shifted her gaze aside before lowering her foreleg to her knapsack at her side. "It's… kind of important."

Peter shook his head, taking a step back. "Tell me about it later, sweetie. Now is _not_ a good time." He paused, shifting his attention to Gwen as she stirred to life, shaking her head. "As soon as Gwen is able, I'm having her take you to Ponyville."

Mayday frowned as her eyes softened. "I just wanted to say that I love you, Daddy," the filly admitted, closing the short distance between her and her father. "...and that I'm so sorry for this."

Peter turned, ready to utter a response, but his words fell as something pierced into the side of his gut. A sharp pain resonated within the stallion. It was already difficult to breathe, but it had become practically impossible as Peter's thoughts, mind, and heart raced out of control. His widened gaze slowly lowered to the source, settling on a knife jammed into his side, and on the other end of the blade was his own daughter.

The entire world halted as a silent air filled the vicinity. Everypony shifted their collective gazes at the bewildering sight, most stunned while others were horrified. Twilight's mouth fell agape as her eyes swelled with tears before the alicorn released a terrified scream potent enough to match the cries of a siren. However, for Mayday, she heard nothing. The filly watched on in amazement as her father clutched at the wound given, one he could not sense coming.

* * *

" _Are you sure about this?" Mayday questioned, arching a brow at the knife before shifting her gaze to Discord. "I mean, I'm still getting used to_ _ **mine**_ _, but my dad has had his for_ _ **years**_ _. Nopony can really sneak up on him most of the time."_

 _Discord nodded, folding his paw and talon over his chest. "Yes. That is true. It's no wonder poor Rainbow Dash has yet to succeed in pranking your father over the course of a decade." The draconequus smirked after a moment. "However, in my time observing your father from the astral plane, I've learned of a critical, consistent flaw."_

 _Mayday tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"_

" _The Spider Sense is tied to your father's basic instincts. Whatever he would acknowledge as a threat in any normal circumstance will often trigger his sixth sense, whether it be a dragon or a harmless bird," Discord stated, pulling at the fur over his chin with a talon. "It's up to your father to judge and react to the danger. However, there are certain things he won't acknowledge as a threat. Your mother, Twilight Sparkle, fits the criteria."_

 _Blinking, Mayday stared at the draconequus with a bewildered expression for several moments before laughing. "You're kidding, right? Mom can level_ _ **mountains**_ _. Why would my dad not acknowledge her as a threat?"_

 _Discord chuckled under his breath. "Simple. Because he loves her." The filly's expression perplexed once again as she arched a brow. The draconequus cleared his throat after a brief silence. "I don't expect you to understand. You're just a child, after all. Love is something never fully understood, even by those who experience it thoroughly. It's quite chaotic and cathartic, really."_

" _Focus, Discord," Mayday blankly stated, glaring at the draconequus._

 _Discord hummed, as if contemplating his next words carefully. "With love comes trust. Your mother and father wouldn't be together if they feared each other. By all means, Peter knows what Twilight Sparkle is capable of. After being together for over ten years, it's safe to say that they're well aware of the extent of each other's abilities."_

 _Mayday scratched the back of her head and groaned. "This is confusing."_

 _The draconequus smirked. "Alright then, I'll ask you this then, young Mayday. Your father can dodge incoming projectiles and whatnot at ludicrous speeds at point blank range, correct?" Once the filly hesitantly nodded, Discord raised his paw objectively. "So, isn't it a touch strange that your mother can hit your father, and it almost_ _ **always**_ _surprises him? Every. Single. Time?"_

 _Mayday's eyes slowly widened, as if a belated realization had come into mind. "As a matter of fact… it is."_

 _Discord's smile widened at the sight. "_ Now _you're beginning to understand. Peter loves Twilight Sparkle very much, and his basic instincts don't deem her as a threat. I've seen that his lovely Aunt May has the same effect on Peter. Trixie, as well. So, it's not exclusive to Twilight Sparkle." The draconequus nodded. "If they can bypass his Spider Sense, then the same should apply to you, his loving daughter. However, I must ask you again. Are you up for this? It's a rather crude method."_

" _Yeah. I'm sure," Mayday replied, taking the knife in hoof, "This'll hurt him, but it won't kill him. We just need him to stop."_

* * *

Gwen's masked eyes widened at the sight as Peter lowered to a kneeling position, clutching at the blade lodged deeply into his side. The stallion's shocked and pained expression spoke volumes in spite of his silence. Twilight's heart practically stopped as her emotions ran rampant, like a tornado tearing the land asunder. Words could not describe the horror she felt at her own child stabbing her husband.

Unable to contain her overflowing emotions, Twilight soared toward her family. However, Discord appeared in a flash of light mere hoof lengths away, raising a glowing talon as she neared. Suddenly, the alicorn collided into a wall of energy before limply falling. Before Twilight could even touch the ground, a bubble shield formed around her, trapping the princess.

"Now, now, now. Don't be so hasty, little princess," Discord coolly stated, shaking his head. "You shouldn't interfere at such a delicate juncture."

Twilight shook the cobwebs from her head before shooting up to a standing position. "What have you done?!" she exclaimed, slamming her hooves against the barrier repeatedly. She glared venomously at the draconequus, who held an indifferent smirk, but the alicorn's gaze softened once it fell on the filly by his side. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Mayday… How _could_ you?!"

Mayday glanced at her mother with a small frown. "Because Discord is right. Everything's been thrown off course because of Celestia's means to control things. Chaos is needed to counterbalance order and vice versa. If there's too much of one or the other for a long time, it disrupts the natural balance." She shifted her gaze to the battlefield, stretching her hooves. "It took something as chaotic as _this_ to contest the princess's rule and set the wheels in motion for everything to return to _normal_ again."

Twilight's hoof struck the barrier once more, causing the filly to jump back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. "That doesn't even make any _sense_! Look around you! Countless ponies are injured, dying, or dead because of Discord's need to _fix_ the system?!"

Mayday released a frustrated groan, rolling her eyes. "Don't you _get_ it, Mom?! Discord wouldn't have _needed_ to fix the system if the princesses hadn't _meddled_ with it in the _first_ place!"

"You just _stabbed_ your _father_!" Twilight cried out before lowering her head, sobbing. "Look at me and tell me what you did was _right_!"

Slow to respond, Mayday glanced to the side and pursed her lips. However, Discord stepped in front of the filly and faced the alicorn. "Don't be so hard on the child. Mayday only did as I instructed because she was actually willing to _listen_ to what I had to say. So, if you have anypony to be angry at, it's me."

Upon receiving no response from Twilight, who refused to lift her head, Mayday frantically stepped forward with an frustrated gaze. "Mom, come on! We know a single stab wound is _nothing_ to Dad. He's survived _much_ worse. This is the last part of Discord's plan! He just needed to push Dad to the very limit."

Twilight paled as she struggled to register what her daughter was saying. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you…"

Mayday glanced over at her prone father before pointing her armed hoof at the stallion . "You've _seen_ it, too, Mom! Daddy _always_ holds back when he fights! He never uses his full strength unless the situation is _desperate_. So, if we _make_ the situation desperate, Dad will push through the pain, and with his _real_ strength, he can save the world like he always does! Then, everything goes back to normal, and balance is restored! Right?"

Discord smirked. "Think of it this way, Twilight Sparkle. Do you remember that one time several years ago when you were still studying the fundamentals of friendship? I recall an instance where you couldn't _find_ any friendship problems to fix." Twilight's eyes slowly widened as the memory surfaced, causing Discord's smirk to shift to a large grin. "So, in order to still _solve_ a friendship problem on time, you decided to _make_ one to compensate. This is practically the same thing… is it not?"

Twilight frowned. "That's not the same! It doesn't even _compare_ to this!"

Mayday leaned to the side with a frustrated groan. "Take a look around us, Mom! Things are _really_ bad right now! So the sooner Daddy stops holding back, the less ponies are going to get hurt, and the quicker things can go back to normal!"

Inhaling deeply before sighing, Twilight lowered her head. "You still don't understand, Mayday!"

Tirek watched the situation unfold from a distance with a piqued gaze before he slowly chuckled under his breath, exploding into deep laughter after a duration. "In spite of his great strength, a small knife from a child does him in? How… disappointing."

Mayday nervously glanced at her father, as if hoping he would do as she suggested. Unfortunately, no such thing happened. The entire world grew mute for Peter as he stared bleakly at the ground, failing to acknowledge Discord's presence. All his mind could register was the knife's sharp pain, but it failed to compare to the anguish burrowing into his heart.

In spite of everything, even his own daughter turned her back on him. As if the world itself had grown too heavy to bear, Peter's eyes closed, and the stallion collapsed into a lifeless heap, earning the collective gasps from those around him. Amidst the confusion, Tirek huffed before raising an arm. Along the other side of the field, every member of the thestral forces stopped fighting those resisting and took flight, gathering around the centaur. Meanwhile, Mayday rushed to her father's side, nudging him to no response.

Discord furrowed his brow at the unconscious stallion. "That _wasn't_ supposed to happen," he muttered, all humor having left his voice. Mayday's anxiety grew as she continued to nudge her father, and Twilight was beside herself, banging at the barrier desperately to reach her husband. Discord narrowed his gaze critically on Peter, who grew numb to the world. "Something isn't right here. No… something is _very_ wrong."

 **-u-**

Within the dark void, Peter glanced down onto the marble floor he stood over. At its center was a stained-glass painting of those closest to his heart, with Twilight posed gracefully alongside small pictures of his children, Trixie, Gwen Stacy, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben. However, each picture cracked before shattering from existence one after the other. Before long, the entire platform shook as a crack spread through the center of its foundation. Peter fell to his hands and knees, unable to lift himself from the ground.

Trails of darkness spread out as tendrils rose from the cracks in the platform. A light usually shone to chase off the spreading darkness, but nothing came this time. A being materialized into existence from the shadows and took shape into that of a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Peter himself, much like a twin sister. However, her eyes were blue and slitted, unlike his hazel irises. She stood over Peter with a stern gaze, watching as the darkness began to devour him.

"We both knew it would come to this eventually," the woman whispered, folding her arms over her chest. Her words, though cold and stern, were spoken with an air of gentleness. "You've given everything imaginable, but in spite of your many sacrifices, the world is forever cruel to you. There's no need for you to keep fighting." She knelt down in front of the young man, gazing somberly at him even as he failed to lift his head. "It's time for you to rest. Please. You don't owe this ungrateful world anything anymore."

Before anything could be said, a small beacon of light burrowed through the darkness next to the woman. "The world isn't as cold as you think," a male's voice warmly stated as Uncle Ben stepped through the light. "It doesn't matter if you fall. It's if you get back up that matters." He offered his hand to Peter, smiling. "Take my hand, son."

Peter never lifted his head to acknowledge either person, but tears dripped from his face, falling to the ground. "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I always find a way to fail those closest to me. I couldn't save Gwen. I couldn't save Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie. I couldn't save the sirens. I betrayed Twilight's trust, and now my own daughter hates me. I can't keep doing this."

The surrounding darkness spread, chasing away what little light had remained. Uncle Ben stood firm, never pulling back his extended hand. "You're stronger than you think Peter."

However, Peter only shook his head before finally lifting his saddened gaze. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ben." He continued to shake his head, even as his uncle's image steadily faded into the darkness. "I am Spider-Man… no more." Dejected, Uncle Ben closed his eyes before disappearing completely from existence. All light had faded from the world, leaving Peter alone with the woman bearing his image. He stared somberly at nothing in particular, muttering, "No more."

The woman's blue eyes glowed as a small smile graced her features. She edged closer to Peter, gently wrapping her arms around him while allowing the side of his head to rest against her bosom. The world grew silent, fading to black, and the young man slipped into the darkness as his eyes closed. While Peter fell into a deep slumber, the woman traced her fingers through his unkempt hair while the darkness emitting from her body enveloped him. Soon enough, everything had been consumed by the void, and all that remained was darkness.

* * *

Back in the real world, Peter's eyes shot open with a potent glow. The stallion casually pulled himself to a standing position, paying no mind to those around him. However, he centered his gaze on Tirek in the not too distant horizon, scowling. Yet, once he took a step, a mildly irritating sensation tugged at his side. Peter glanced down at the knife lodged into his abdomen with a blank expression, taking a hoof before nonchalantly removing the blade from his being and tossing it to the ground.

Mayday watched as the stallion walked past her without sparing a glance. "Daddy?"

Peter paused upon reaching the barrier holding Twilight captive, never averting his gaze from the centaur on the horizon. He swiftly thrust his hoof to the side into the barrier, causing the shield to shatter from existence. Bewildered, Discord stared wildly at Peter as he continued to march forward. Twilight fell to the ground, reaching out to her husband, but his horn glowed momentarily, causing a magical shield to rise and cast rift between them. Suddenly, the stallion's horn sparked, causing both Celestia and Luna to vanish from their positions and reappear alongside Twilight behind the barrier.

Celestia alternated her gaze between Peter and her former apprentice. "Twilight, what is going on?"

Twilight shook her head, holding a concerned expression. "I don't know. He just got up and hasn't said a word."

Luna walked up to the barrier's wall with a widened gaze, and her rapidly beating heart refused to slow down as a horrified expression formed on her face. "Oh, no…"

Meanwhile, Peter slowed to a halt during his march, shifting his gaze downward. With a low huff, the stallion placed a hoof over the spider insignia in his costume before ripping it free. Suddenly, black flames ignited over Peter's body, burning away the remains of his costume. The stallion's body vanished in the dark fire as thunder rumbled throughout the skies.

Lightning struck the ground around the flames before a vortex of black energy erupted from the center. Without prompting, the thestral forces lifted their heads at the sight, with all that were available rushing out. Within seconds, hundreds of thestrals had the building energy surround them from every conceivable angle. The vortex soon diminished, spiraling into a single point, and the flames vanished, revealing a lone figure.

A stallion rose from the flames, his chocolate brown mane holding a sparkling gleam. His once light brown fur darkened to a grey tint, matching the armor covering his frame, and his body had grown in stature, matching the tall and slender frame of Celestia. Wings sprouted from the stallion's back, stretching out before closing into his sides. Fangs grew from his mouth, sharpening as a triumphant grin graced his features. Suddenly, the stallion gazed unto the nearest thestral with his cold, blue slitted irises, nodding.

The thestral knelt before the stallion, bowing her head out of respect. "Master…" she whispered, prompting the others to mirror her actions. The entire thestral force lowered before the stallion while the entire outside world watched in shock, awe, and horror. His cutie mark finally materialized over his flank, taking the shape of a spider emblem with a pair of smaller ones perched near its head. The female thestral shook her head upon raising it. "We thought you were lost to us, Master Nightmare."

The stallion placed a hoof over the thestral's shoulder. "Fret not, child," he declared, his voice distorted with that of a strong female's. He marched forward, turning to face his followers with a fanged grin. "Let the world _howl_ in despair, for _I_ have _returned_!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	51. The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part III

_**Chapter Fifty-One "The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part III"**_

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "No! This can't be! I checked his mind! Nightmare was _not_ there!" The alicorn paced in place, unable to slow her quickening breaths. "How did I miss it?! I don't understand!"

"Do not fret, Luna. All shall be explained shortly," Nightmare declared, glancing to the group from the corner of his eye before shifting his gaze to the female thestral by his side. "Draw everypony back. I will deal with the pretender myself."

The female thestral nodded, bowing before glancing at Equestria's forces behind the barrier. "Yes, my Lord. What about them?"

Nightmare huffed, facing the centaur. "Leave them be. I have two individuals I must deal with personally."

Without hesitation, the entirety of the thestral forces withdrew, falling back behind the barrier set by their master. Everypony along the outside carried befuddled expressions as the war came to a screeching halt. Yet, the thestrals paid them no mind, lining up in formation without averting their gazes away from Nightmare. Patricia arched a brow at the sight, tilting her head to the side as thestrals passed her by without acknowledgment.

Gwen furrowed her brow, frowning. "What gives? Are they on our side now?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "I doubt we are that fortunate."

Meanwhile, Discord continued to survey the situation with a concerned expression. "I just don't understand. Nothing implied that Nightmare broke free from Princess Luna. Just _what_ is happening?"

"Was this part of your plan?" Eris questioned, causing Discord to glance at the crystal ball. She closed her eyes and let out a somber sigh. "I begged you several times to stop, but you wouldn't listen. Now, _this_ has happened…" Eris trailed off, glancing off to the side where Twilight and Mayday stood, "and _they're_ paying the price for it."

Discord glanced at his female counterpart, ready to respond, but he paused as Mayday burst into a sob. "I thought I was doing the right thing!" she exclaimed, covering her face with a hoof. Twilight approached the filly with a wary expression, sighing before pulling her into warm embrace. Mayday's sobbing grew in volume as she buried her face into her mother's chest. "I'm so _sorry_ , Mom! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Brushing a hoof through her daughter's mane, Twilight gently tightened her embrace while shooting a quiet glare at Discord. "It's okay, sweetie. This wasn't _your_ fault."

Discord winced at the mare's emphasis, knowing the direction in which it was aimed, but the draconequus pushed all thoughts to the side, shifting his gaze to Nightmare. "Peter Parker… Just what am I missing?"

Nightmare readied to face the centaur, but he turned his gaze to the barrier as his horn momentarily glowed. Before anypony could react, Luna vanished from sight in a burst of light, materializing mere hoof-lengths away from the stallion. However, the mare held a steadfast gaze even as her transformed friend towered over her, standing nearly twice her height. Celestia edged over to the barrier, gazing wildly at the pair.

A coy smirk formed on Nightmare's face after a moment. "Your expression says it all: Just _how_ did I miss it? You searched every inch of Peter's mind. By all accounts, you should've found me." He raised a hoof, tapping the side of his head with a chuckle. "However, I know how you think, and I'm well aware of your limits. We've spent countless eons together, after all. I know how to stay out of your line of sight, but it does help that I had assistance from a _very_ close acquaintance."

Luna stared intently at the stallion, pursing her lip. "Just how _did_ you escape?"

"That's the funny thing. I didn't," Nightmare whispered as his fanged smile widened, "... _yet_."

Luna's eyes widened at the comment, but before the alicorn could react, Nightmare lunged forward and slammed his hoof into her gut with a fierce punch. All of the air rushed out of her lungs while everything faded to black for the princess. Luna collapsed as she slipped into unconsciousness, falling to the ground. Nightmare knelt by the mare's side, placing a hoof over the back of her neck while his horn glowed with magical energy.

A seal materialized over the mare's back before a bright light glowed from underneath her body. Particles of energy from the atmosphere spiraled around Luna, levitating her hoof-lengths from the ground. Suddenly, traces of darkness rushed out of her body, filling the vicinity like a sickening smog. Maniacal laughter echoed through the air as lightning crackled throughout the skies. A large pair of blue slitted eyes opened within the darkness, narrowing on the lone stallion.

Nightmare grinned at the sight and held his hooves out, as if offering himself to the calamity. The magical energies holding Luna captive airborne dissipated, causing the princess to collapse in a heap. The laughter within the spreading darkness grew in volume as it spiraled into Nightmare's chest, generating a whirlwind around his position. Luna vanished from sight in a burst of light amidst the chaos, landing within the safety of the barrier while unconscious. Celestia rushed to her sister's side, brushing a hoof over her cheek.

All of the darkness eventually seeped into Nightmare's body, allowing the whirlwinds to cease. The stallion grinned triumphantly before erupting into a maniacal laughter, his voice distorted even further than before. Dark aura emitted from his body as electrical sparks cracked about wildly. The skies mirrored Nightmare's black energy, as if basking in the power he bore. With a low huff, the stallion finally resumed his lone march to meet Tirek, and the centaur held his ground, eyeing Nightmare with a smirk.

Patricia alternated her gaze between Nightmare and the unconscious Luna. "I'm usually fast on the uptake, but can somepony _please_ tell me what the heck is going on here?!"

Celestia narrowed her gaze on Luna as she stirred slightly. "I'm not entirely sure _how_ , but Peter just broke the seal holding Nightmare within my sister."

" _What_?!" Gwen blurted out, confusion evident in her blue eyes. " _How_?! That doesn't even make any sense!"

Patricia held up a hoof, waving it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Time-out! Are you saying that _Nightmare_... just _freed_ Nightmare?" The mare rapidly shook her head. "That's _impossible_. There's supposed to be only _one_ Nightmare!"

Gwen chuckled nervously. "You might wanna try telling _him_ that."

Patricia frowned, pointing a hoof at the stallion in the distance. "So, you're telling me that our friend is under the possession of not one, but _two_ cosmic forces?! Just what are we supposed to do about _that_?"

Slow to respond, Celestia sighed. "My suggestion? Practice gratitude." Once Patricia arched a brow at the response, Celestia shifted her gaze to the battlefield. " _We_ are not the ones in Nightmare's sight. Tirek is."

Once several yards apart, Nightmare slowed to a halt. "I've waited a _long time_ for this."

Tirek stared at the stallion with his massive arms crossed, holding a bewildered gaze, but the centaur chuckled under his breath, even as lightning struck the ground inches away from the pony. "So, you're the infamous Nightmare Moon. I am truly honored. The power you possess is quite extraordinary." He paused as a wicked smirk formed on his rugged features. "However, your choice in a host body leaves a lot to be desired."

"A _leech_ wants to lecture me? How laughable," Nightmare scoffed, glaring at the centaur. "You have to suck the magic out of the land and most of its inhabitants over the course of a decade. I only need _one_ individual, and your powers still pale in comparison to mine. Your argument… is invalid."

Tirek's face scrunched up with disgust at the comment. "It seems that your arrogance speaks volumes." Pausing, the centaur managed a smile before clenching his fist tightly. A force shot from his hand, sending a fissure coursing through the earth next to Nightmare. The stone shattered, splitting in various directions, but the stallion stood firm as his aura burned away every rock that neared him. Tirek's smile widened. "This is truly a dream come true. Once I absorb your power, I will be _completely_ invincible!"

Nightmare scoffed in disgust. "You're all the same. The Green Goblin; Empress Chrysalis; You. Your kind only knows how to destroy, to leaving nothing in your wake through your foolish ambition. You know _nothing_ about _true_ power," Nightmare chuckled, sobering as his irises vanished behind a blinding light. The stallion stood onto his hind legs while a whirlwind spiraled around him. Several bolts of lightning slammed into the ground between the pair. Nightmare delved into wild, distorted laughter once more, with three voices fused together. The color in his blue slitted eyes returned before he narrowed his gaze on the centaur. "Now, watch and see where you went _wrong_."

No sooner than he'd uttered the last word of his sentence, Nightmare flew across the field and stopped mere feet away from Tirek's face with his hoof already reared back. The centaur could only blink as he acknowledged what had transpired, but before he could even contemplate a reaction, the stallion threw an earth-shattering punch into his jaw. The force of the blow echoed across the air, much like a bomb detonating. Tirek's head snapped back, slamming into the earth with enough impact to send tremors coursing throughout all of the plains, and the centaur's momentum had not ceased, causing him to skid across the grass and rock for what seemed like miles.

Vanishing in a blur, Nightmare raced past Tirek and waited at the end of his projected path with his hooves crossed. Once he had skidded into range, the stallion's horn glowed and generated a shockwave around him. As if he had collided into a wall, Tirek halted in place instantly. A black wave spiraled around Nightmare's body before it morphed into a tendril, whipping back and swatting the centaur away into the air with a thunderous crack.

Nightmare disappeared in a burst of light, materializing directly above Tirek as he spiraled through the air. The stallion raised a hoof, prompting thunder to roar throughout the clouds before a massive bolt of lightning raced out and slammed into the center of the centaur's chest. A dust cloud erupted from the ground as Tirek was driven to the earth, spreading across the entirety of the plains. Faster than Tirek could react, Nightmare flew in with a vicious stomp onto the center of his face, driving the back of the centaur's head through the stone underneath.

A black tendril burst from the ground, snaking around Tirek's neck before lifting his colossal form from the ground. Nightmare levitated above his position with his horn emitting a bright aura. Thousands of light orbs materialized into existence behind the stallion, each glowing before scattering. Before long, Tirek was at the center of a veritable mine field, with the orbs of light surrounding him from every conceivable angle. With a wave of a hoof, Nightmare commanded each orb to speed into the centaur simultaneously.

A chain reaction was triggered once the projectiles met with the centaur's flesh, causing a detonation of energy to ignite. Tirek's body vanished in the explosion while it spread over the land. However, the blast channeled into a dome and held the volatile energies in place while Nightmare hovered inches away from the explosion. The blast steadily diminished, dissipating after a full minute, and its dome did the same, shattering from existence.

Once the smoke cleared, Tirek was revealed, still hanging by the neck to the tendril's vice grip. His form was burned beyond recognition, resembling a husk, but he weakly coughed a response, showing his life was intact for the time being. Nightmare scoffed at the sight before waving a hoof, prompting the tendril relinquish its hold. Tirek fell to the ground, ready to pull himself back up, but the muscles in his body failed, leaving the centaur with the option to stare at the stallion from the corner of his eye.

"All that stolen power and _this_ is the best that you can do? Pathetic," Nightmare coldly declared, approaching the prone centar, shaking his head before huffing. "This is but a _trace_ of the gap between your power and _mine._ "

Tirek chuckled under his breath. "Then let's close that gap between us!" Faster than anypony could react, Tirek reached out and grabbed the stallion. Particles of magical energies siphoned into Tirek before the centaur erupted into wild laughter. "You're biggest mistake was your _arrogance_ , and now you will pay for it with your life!"

In the distance, everypony's complexions pale and filled with horror. Patricia screamed out, "Oh, no...!"

Tirek's grin widened as his grip tightened as well. "Now I have you. With my might, I will _never_ let you go until all of your power is _mine_!"

However, Nightmare stood firm, his calm expression remaining intact as traces of his dark aura channeled into the centaur. "Is that so? You're nothing more than a common mosquito, sucking away at an Ursa Major. Unfortunately for you, I have no patience for insects nor do I have the time to spare for the likes of _you_." A pair of tendrils sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Tirek's arm, and both vines twisted in opposite directions. The centaur strained as the muscles pulled, struggling not to break, but his grip remained sound, never loosening. Nightmare simply grinned, prompting the tendrils to expand and twist further. "So far… I am impressed."

Tirek gritted his teeth as his limb trembled under the building pressure. "I will _never_ let you go!"

"Yes. That's the spirit, Tirek," Nightmare whispered before his horn emitted a dark magical glow. " _Never say die!_ "

Both tendrils hissed in response before they twisted maliciously. A loud crack echoed across the vicinity as Tirek's arm snapped in half, dropping limply against the ground while losing all grip on the stallion. The centaur roared out in pain, clutching at his severed limb with his free hand. Nightmare simply frowned at the sight with an emotionless glare, folding his hooves.

"Your power is _not_ your own. Without it, you're _nothing_." The stallion glanced to the side as his horn glowed. Suddenly, an emerald gem and crimson ruby materialized in midair by his head, each possessing a golden band laced around their surface. "Let's see what you _really_ are."

Nightmare's eyes faded behind a blinding light before four tendrils sprouted from the ground around Tirek. Two whipped around his good arm, pinning them to the ground while the remaining pair snaked across the centaur's head and neck respectively. A bemused expression surfaced on Nightmare's face as he glanced to the side. The stallion disappeared from sight in a burst of light, materializing into existence perched over Tirek's exposed gut before thrusting his hoof downward with a fierce punch.

All of the air rushed out of Tirek's mouth instinctively from the blow. However, before the centaur could react, Nightmare materialized next to his head in a burst of light and tossed the emerald gem deep down the back of his throat. Tirek instinctively swallowed the foreign object, coughing as he attempted to call it back, but it was to no avail, as the stone had already traveled to the pits of his stomach. Nightmare stole a glance at the golden lining over his hoof before tossing it behind his shoulder as it disintegrated in the wind.

The tendrils holding Tirek in place evaporated before he pulled himself to a standing position, and the centaur roared while he lunged his open hand at the levitating stallion, ready to snatch him into his grasp. However, Tirek stopped in his tracks once his hand was mere inches away from Nightmare, who merely smirked in response. The muscles in the centaur's body shook violently as glowing cracks spread all over his body. Suddenly, beams of magical energy erupted from the openings in his skin and beamed into the sky before splitting in various directions across the land of Equestria.

"What have you done to me?" Tirek whispered through a strained voice, hazing at his hand as it shrank and withered.

Nightmare huffed, folding his hooves as he watched the centaur continue to shrink. "The gem you ingested was specifically designed to return a being to their natural form. Without the magic of others, you are just a decrepit old fool desperately eluding his mortality."

Before long, Tirek fell to the ground at a normal size, but his skin had wrinkled and muscles withered to where he practically resembled skin and bones. His life rapidly fading, the centaur struggled to breathe, taking in long, wheezed intakes of oxygen. Clutching at his chest, Tirek took in one final breath before his form faded to that of a skeleton, with his bones quickly crumbling to dust, spreading to the air at the presence of a breeze. With mouths agape and widened gazes, everypony could only watch on in both amazement and horror.

Nightmare scoffed under his breath as he shifted his gaze skyward. "Your time has ended, Tirek. Fade away and become a soon-to-be forgotten memory."

Blinking, Gwen stammered about aimlessly. "Gee whiz! We hit Tirek with everything we had, and Peter just takes him out without breaking a sweat?! What does that mean for us?"

"That depends entirely on you," Nightmare stated as he turned to face those within the barrier with an unreadable expression.

His horn glowed momentarily, and the shield lowered, fading from existence. The surrounding thestrals hissed in response, ready to pounce on the small number of ponies. However, Nightmare raised a hoof as he levitated near their position, holding his place in midair like a deity. The thestrals backed away from the group before lowering back to kneeling stances.

"Unlike the fools who came before me, I offer you this one chance. Lay down your arms and join my cause as I rule not only Equestria, but the very world as its one true god," Nightmare declared, his voice calm, yet cold. "Should you decline this offer, I will be forced to rid you from this life. Accept, and no harm will ever come to you once the land is cast into eternal night."

Princess Celestia stepped forward, eyeing the stallion with a stern gaze. "How is it that you came to be as you are? You flourished in Peter Parker, yet you freed yourself from my sister. _How_?"

"It's because the Nightmare that possessed Peter _first_ is not from this world to begin with," Luna declared, coughing as she strained to pull herself to a standing position. The bags underneath her large eyes were dark, and her breathing was harsh, reminiscent to the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface. Luna shook her head before straightening her posture, pointing a hoof at the stallion. "I believe I should be more specific. You're from this world… just not this _timeline_."

Nightmare merely chuckled at the mare's words, nodding. "Correct. My true home is not in _this_ timeline but twenty-five years into the future, where Equestria lay in ruin."

"So _that's_ it," Discord whispered under his breath, furrowing his brow at the entity. "When Peter returned from his travels to the future, _you_ came back with him."

The stallion's hardened gaze softened as he glanced to the side, sobering. "I've spent decades in captivity, unable to move, and I could only watch as everything I sought to rule crumbled around me. When Queen Chrysalis had assassinated both Princess Celestia and Luna, I had believed myself to be free. However, due to the strength of the seal, I was doomed to perish alongside the princess, even as she stored her dwindling essence into that confounded crystal. Having come to eventually accept this fate, my unknowing salvation was granted from one who made the most unlikely of travels."

"When Peter accidentally sent himself into the future?" Celestia questioned, furrowing her brow at the stallion.

"Yes. I watched the world fall into decline for over two decades due to that foolish changeling's reckless, selfish ambition. I was fortunate Peter happened upon the crystal in his quest to liberate Equestria," Nightmare replied, frowning as he folded his hooves. "I used what little power I had remaining to shatter the seal and break free of the crystal before Luna's essence faded completely. After so many years, I was free once more, but I was in no condition to do anything, let alone confront the changelings. Fortunately, judging from the emotions I felt emanating from Peter, the sheer amount of guilt that he carried in his heart... I found a suitable host and hid away within him without his realization."

Patricia's eyes slowly widened as a realization came into mind. "Hold on. Does that mean you were the reason Peter's Spider Sense went on the fritz?"

Nightmare was slow to respond before eventually nodding once more. "Yes. Although I was unaware of his precognitive senses at the time. Whenever I attempted to take control, his sixth sense always triggered and pushed me back. I suppose over time, the Spider Sense shut down for Peter, so it could fully focus on containing me. Even his basic instincts are sound in that regard."

Mayday sniffled, pausing once a realization struck her mind. "My Spider Sense. I always thought it was acting weird around Dad, but… it was trying to warn me about _you_."

"Considering _you_ stabbed your own father, I'd say _you're_ the danger to _him_ ," Nightmare whispered, frowning at the filly. "Hmph. He _still_ loves you, despite your betrayal. If not for that, I would have destroyed you myself." Paying Mayday no further mind, he faced the others and tapped a hoof against the side of his head. "His resilience is to be commended. Peter forced me to take a slow and methodical approach to his defenses. I ventured forth to assault his psyche with illusions containing his greatest fears and harshest memories in an attempt to wither down his willpower."

"So, it's been _you_ this entire time," Twilight darkly whispered, gritting her teeth before glaring venomously at the stallion. "The bad dreams. The sleepless nights. The PTSD. It's all been a _lie_."

Nightmare shifted his line of sight to Twilight, narrowing his gaze on the mare. "The emotions he felt were very real, especially those tied to _you_ , Twilight Sparkle. However, Peter is steadfastly determined to stick to his ethics of honor, good, and responsibility." The stallion's expression grimaced as a glint gleamed in his slitted irises. "With time, I would chip away at his dwindling willpower before he would yield to me. To think, this all started when I took a _gamble_. It was a risky move using what little power I had finally recovered to shut him down for that one night with Sweetie Belle."

An ill silence filled the air as the weight of Nightmare's words bore into Twilight. The alicorn's eyes widened with horror. "What did you say?"

Nightmare stood poised with a narrowed gaze, huffing. "I'm not proud of the measure I was forced to take. After all, Peter had just lost Dinky Hooves, Trixie, and Luna in rapid succession. He fell into a pit of misery. One that I was unsure if even _I_ could pull from in my current state. I urged him to sleep with Sweetie Belle to alleviate the pain, but he resisted those temptations fiercely, not wanting to betray your love and trust." The stallion raised a hoof and held it inches from his face. "I knew then that I _had_ to take action for my hopes to return to stand a chance. I used my remaining power to shut Peter's subconsciousness down in order to take control of his body for the night without his knowing."

Gwen blinked as she inhaled deeply. "That explains _why_ Peter couldn't _remember_ any of it. He just blacked out."

Twilight's ears lowered into her mane shamefully as she shook her head in disbelief. "Peter… never cheated on me."

Nightmare hummed, tilting his head. "I suppose that depends on how you look at it, but you were led to believe that he did nonetheless, so the gambit paid off," Nightmare declared, lowering back to the ground before landing gracefully on all four hooves. "You never truly forgave him, whether it was the distrust in your eyes or the anger in your voice. Over the years, it ate away at Peter, and that same guilt added to my strength, along with a plethora of other things. Everything started falling apart, and Peter finally simply… gave up."

Eris shook her head, placing a talon over her chest. "Oh, Peter."

The stallion frowned as he centered his gaze on the filly beside the alicorn. "It took his own daughter's betrayal for Peter to yield completely. This world is indeed cruel, and I assure that Peter nor anypony else will have to endure such madness under my rule. I have seen the outcome of that path. I will _not_ follow it."

Twilight never averted her gaze from the stallion, even as her emotions spun out of control. Peter had always treated her with kindness, putting her feelings above all else to a fault. Twilight knew that her husband loved her, remaining honest as he revealed what happened with Sweetie Belle in the future. While she had forgiven him and understood the circumstances, it could not be forgotten.

A trace of resentment remained adamant in the mare, try as she might to deny it. In times of anger or frustration, it always surfaced through coldly spoken words or dismissive mannerisms. Yet, in spite of receiving such treatment, Peter always endured his wife's anger with kindness and quiet pain. Twilight fought back her tears, only to burst into an uncontrollable sob.

Peter never stopped loving her and accepted blame for something he didn't do. Now, he was gone, and it was her fault. She struck the ground in frustration with a hoof, wanting to beg her husband for forgiveness. Patricia knelt down next to the alicorn, placing a reassuring hoof over her shoulder.

Faster than anypony could react, Discord stepped onto the field between Nightmare and the group. The draconequus held his paw out before a small whistle fell into his grasp. He blew into the tool for several seconds as a striped referee's shirt materialized over his frame in a flash. Nightmare merely frowned at the sight while Discord threw a yellow flag at the ground by his hooves, waving his paw and talon overhead. Everypony else shifted their collective gazes at the pair with bewilderment as the draconequus walked to the stallion, pausing once they were mere inches apart.

"Flag on the play! Foul! You are breaking the rules by an _absurd_ margin with your actions!" Discord exclaimed, holding a stern gaze. He waved a glowing paw, causing the flag and whistle to vanish from sight in a burst of light. " _One_ Nightmare is a chaotic enough existence, but two? That crosses a line and is just _too_ much. This is one rule we absolutely are _not_ allowed to break." The draconequus clapped his paw and talon together, prompting his referee shirt to disappear as well. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to _directly_ intervene this time. I must return you back to where you came from before any more damage is caused."

Taken aback, Nightmare snarled at the draconequus and took in seething breaths through gritted teeth. "You… have _some_ nerve!" The black aura emitting from the stallion's body roared out, erupting. Tremors coursed through the earth as lightning crackled violently across the skies. "Where were _you_ when Chrysalis tore _my_ world asunder?! You didn't feel the need to intervene at that time, but I take away Peter, _your pawn_ , and you _finally_ show your face?!" Nightmare lowered into a stance as a vein pulsated over his temple as his distorted voice roared throughout the heavens. "You have… _no right_!"

Discord huffed dismissively, raising a glowing talon. "Rules are rules. I don't make them, I just follow them. Take your grievances with the higher order." Magical energies raced out, speeding toward the stallion, but they dissipated from existence upon colliding with the dark aura pouring from Nightmare. Discord's eyes widened at the sight. " _What_?!"

A tendril burst from the ground behind the draconequus, whipping around his neck before he could react. Nightmare slammed his hoof into Discord's face, howling as he drove his cranium into the ground. The draconequus strained to break free, but the tendril's grip tightened, pinning him to the ground while the stallion grinded his hoof against his jaw. Energies from the atmosphere spiraled into Nightmare's horn. The tremors coursing through the earth morphed into quakes, making the act of standing nearly impossible for those on the ground. Suddenly, a barrier rose around the entire plains, shielding the thestrals, Canterlot's forces, and Ponyville.

"Be wary of the pain you inflict upon others. That turns to _strength_ ," Nightmare snarled, lowering his head until his glowing horn was inches from Discord's face. " _Get out of my sight_!"

Volatile energies were unleashed, spreading throughout the earth and stretching for miles. Everypony shielded their eyes from the blast, specifically the rays of light burning brightly from the energy. The magical beam spread upon impact, engulfing Discord's form completely, and an explosion ignited, generating a shockwave. The blast rose, extending far above the clouds and stretching past the stratosphere.

Yet, the culmination's range never reached the Everfree Forest or Canterlot, remaining solely concentrated on the plains and expanding outward as it elevated. Eventually, the energy dissipated from existence, leaving only smoke and scorched earth in its wake. A strong breeze cleared the plains of the fog, and the barrier surrounding everypony faded. Nightmare levitated above a seemingly endless chasm in the earth, its length stretching as far as the eye could see. Nothing remained, only desolation.

Gwen coughed, clearing the surrounding dust from her throat. "Holy cow! That was like watching a nuclear missile explode up close in HD!" She opened her eyes, staring at the destroyed plains with a slack-jawed expression. "Whoa!"

Patricia mirrored Gwen's action, shuddering. "I s-swear to God. If I survive this, I am retiring. I'm getting _too old_ for this crap."

Mayday blinked, staring wildly at the mile-long crater underneath Nightmare's hooves. "Did… he just kill Discord?"

A crystal ball materialized into existence mere inches away from the filly in a burst of light before it fell in her unwaiting grasp. Eris shared a glance with the filly once the glass surface within cleared. "Discord and I are eternal but not immortal, much like your parents. However, due to our chaotic biology, we are naturally able to withstand a great deal of pain." The female draconequus grimaced, glancing at the stallion nervously. "Discord will live, but..."

Gwen scratched the back of her head with a weak chuckle as she glanced back to the surrounding devastation. "That hurt like all hell… is what she's trying to say."

"Is Nightmare really _that_ powerful?" Mayday questioned, furrowing her brow.

Eris pursed her lips and nodded. "On its own? Very much so. However, its true power lies in its ability to draw out the true power of whomever it possesses and amplify their strength beyond measure." She straightened her posture before shaking her head. "Considering how powerful your father already was, with two Nightmares fused together in control of his body, their might can shake the very cosmos itself."

Patricia forced the lump in her throat down with a swallow. "Can we ease back on the negativity? I don't like being reminded of how screwed we all are."

Mayday's eyes softened at the comment. "So, that's why Dad always held back. If he ever went all out," she trailed off, gazing sadly at the scorched earth surrounding her, "then he'd spread destruction like this."

"It's very easy for anyone to lose control, Mayday. That's why it's very important for us to monitor ourselves," Eris whispered gently, placing a talon against the glass as a small smile graced her features. "We do that not for ourselves, but to ensure that we don't inadvertently hurt those closest to us due to carelessness. Hopefully, you can understand your father's perspective a little better now."

Mayday readied herself to respond, only to shift her saddened gaze to the side. Meanwhile, Nightmare levitated toward the small group standing before him, and he landed gracefully several yards away from their position, holding a stern gaze. Celestia and Luna stood with their respective weapons levitating by their sides via telekinesis while Gwen and Patricia leaped behind the duo, each lowering into defensive stances. Twilight forced herself to a standing position, glaring sharply at the stallion.

However, Nightmare's expression remained calm as he raised a hoof. "My offer to you still stands. Yield, and your lives will be spared. Oh, and in case you were attempting a coup…" Faster than anypony could react, a black wave rushed past the group from behind before pausing in front of the stallion. Nightmare's horn glowed, causing the darkness to fade, and everypony inhaled sharply upon spotting five of the six Elements of Harmony levitating into his possession via telekinesis. "Do not believe that these trinkets will save you this time."

Princess Celestia's eyes widened at the sight. "The Elements of Harmony!"

Twilight stomped forward as her glare sharpened. "What have you done with my friends?!"

Nightmare raised a hoof objectively. "At ease, Twilight Sparkle. No harm has come to them. With the exception of Rainbow Dash, they're not combat trained." The stallion paused, tapping a hoof against the side of his head. "Like Chrysalis has with her changelings, I share a psionic link with all of my thestrals, and I sent a small group to subdue the wielders of the Elements of Harmony while I dealt with Tirek. With Peter's memories under my possession, I knew _exactly_ where they were positioned."

Patricia grimaced as a bead of sweat fell from her forehead. "Well, that's just _perfect_."

"We will _not_ yield," Princess Celestia reaffirmed, narrowing her gaze on the stallion. "So long as we draw breath, we will fight for this land and everypony that lives in it."

Gwen pointed a hoof at Nightmare. "So, what? You'd just destroy anyone or anything that doesn't agree with your perfect little world? There's something you should look into. It's called _diplomacy_. The world isn't _yours_ to control!"

Twilight gritted her teeth to the core as magical energies sparked from her horn and enveloped her body. "You have my husband. I want him back, and I don't care if I have to go through _you_ to do it!"

Nightmare let out a deep sigh at the collective responses. "It's a shame that you all fail to see reason. I had _hoped_ it wouldn't come to this." A deep scowl surfaced on the stallion's face as he slammed a hoof through the ground out of frustration, cracking the stone. "Are you all so anxious to see the destruction of your land at my hooves? Then so be it!" The darkness holding the Elements of Harmony faded from sight, causing the gems to do the same. The dark aura emitting from the stallion erupted, sending tremors coursing through the earth while the sky blackened. Nightmare stood upright onto his hind legs, baring his fangs while lowering into a defensive stance. " _I shall fight you on your own level! Come on!_ "

Luna stretched her wings and dashed ahead, prompting the others to follow her example. The alicorn vanished before materializing into existence mere hoof-lengths overhead from the stallion with Celsius raised, slashing the area where he stood. The sword's energy spread upon impact, slicing deep into the earth and stretching out for several meters. Nightmare materialized directly behind Luna's shoulder, leaping to deliver a swift blow across the jaw. Before the mare could recover, the stallion followed with a straight punch to the gut.

Air, as well as traces of blood, rushed out of Luna's mouth while the force of the blow sent her flying back until she burst through the charred remains of a tree. A tingling sensation chimed at the back of his head, prompting Nightmare to duck as Patricia dove at him from behind with a kick. The mare managed to land on her hooves, but as she turned to face the stallion, he unleashed a magical beam into her chest before she could react. The energy detonated on collision, sending Patricia careening across the ground with a violent roll.

Nightmare glanced to the side with his horn glowing, causing a tendril to rise and block Celestia's glaive. A shockwave erupted at the point of impact, shattering nearby stones to rubble while spreading flames across the vicinity. Both ponies vanished from sight and materialized into existence nearby with Nightmare blocking another direct blow from _Ignus Solaris_ with a tendril, generating another shockwave in the process. The process repeated, with the pair vanishing in spurts and triggering powerful air blasts from their traded blows.

Celestia teleported behind Nightmare, plunging the point of her glaive towards his back. However, the stallion faded in an afterimage before it could connect, and materialized directly behind the alicorn, slamming his hoof over the back of her head. A thunderous crack echoed throughout the airwaves before Celestia sped into the ground with enough force to generate a crater, and a dust cloud rose from the point of impact, accompanying the tremors that spread through the earth. Nightmare hovered above the crater, lowering his glowing horn at the alicorn's prone figure.

A magical bolt soared through the sky, exploding upon slamming into the stallion's back, but Nightmare merely staggered, brushing off the blow. He raised his gaze in the attack's direction, eyeing Twilight Sparkle as she soared toward him with the speed of a missile. The princess strained as magical energy from the atmosphere spiraled into her horn before she unleashed a volley of magical beams in rapid succession. Nightmare folded his hooves and held them out, managing to block the entirety of the barrage. Twilight burst through the cloud before the stallion could recover, knocking him back.

Nightmare vanished in a burst of light and materialized inches away from Twilight, tapping a hoof against her chest. The alicorn's body snapped back before slamming into the earth. Suddenly, a strand of webbing latched onto the stallion's forehoof before he could follow up. Nightmare glanced to the side, catching sight of Gwen as she pulled against the thread. With a swift jerk of the hoof, the stallion snatched the mare into the air, and she helplessly soared toward him, unable to react as he drove the point of his kick squarely into her stomach.

Blood escaped from the blonde's open mouth before she was launched, crashing onto the ground in a heap. Nightmare raised a hoof instinctively at the tingling sensation chiming in the back of his head, blocking a beam fired from the side. Twilight unleashed the projectile, howling before pouring more energy into the attack, and the beam thickened in response, rupturing the ground underneath Nightmare's hooves as he continued to block the attack effortlessly. Keeping his hoof raised, the stallion walked toward the mare before punching the back of her shoulder.

The force of the blow sent Twilight flying until she skidded across the ground. Celestia and Luna stood a few yards behind the stallion with their weapons raised. Ignus Solaris and Celsius levitated forward before fusing together, their volatile energies spiraling into a vacuum. Tremors rushed through the ground as flames blazed across the vicinity and an icy chill filled the airwaves. Nightmare furrowed his brow at the sight once Ignus Solaris and Celsius faded from sight, causing a beacon of light to ignite.

Suddenly, the energies unleashed in a dual beam, and it expanded, spreading beyond measure. The blast consumed Nightmare, his body fading behind a wall of fire and cool blue energies. A chain reaction triggered before an explosion ignited, generating a widespread shockwave and smoke cloud at the point of impact. Patricia, Gwen, and Twilight slowly pulled themselves back to a standing position before walking toward the alicorn sisters.

Both Celestia and Luna collapsed to a kneeling stance while everypony shifted their collective glances at the center where the explosion took place. However, once the dust cleared, Nightmare emerged unscatched behind the protection of a dark bubble shield. The defense faded from sight in a burst, and the stallion folded his hooves before huffing. Thunder rumbled throughout the sky before a volley of lightning bolts shot out from above, crashing into the ground near everypony in the vicinity. Shockwaves erupted from each blast, knocking each mare away.

Nightmare frowned at the sight, disregarding the others and walking toward Twilight as she struggled to pull herself back upright. "Why would you choose to fight? You _knew_ you didn't stand a chance against me. None of you do." Stopping hoof-lengths away from the mare, Nightmare tilted his head, eyeing her curiously. "Why _do_ you try so hard to accomplish the impossible?"

"It's because I _love_ Peter," Twilight whispered, holding a hoof over the bruise on her shoulder. In spite of her pain, she managed a small smile while tears streamed down her face. "I'll never stop fighting. Even if he gives up on himself… I'll _never_ give up on him. He's my husband… and I love him."

Nightmare's eyes softened. "It's a shame that you're willing to die for such a misbegotten cause. It pains me, for your heart is noble and true. I'll ensure Peter doesn't know of your suffering." He raised a hoof back, ready to strike down the princess, but he paused, growling in frustration as his limb trembled in place and refused to move. The stallion glanced to the side. "What? I suppressed you… but you _still_ find a way to resist? _How_?!"

Twilight lowered her head, chuckling before staring intently at the stallion. "Peter will _never_ give up. As long as there's a single breath in his body, he'll keep fighting. It's who he is." The mare unleashed a magical bolt, striking the center of Nightmare's chest with enough force to knock him several hoof-lengths back. Luna, Gwen, and Patricia managed to stand, taking a place behind Twilight as she pointed a hoof at the stallion. " _We_ won't give up either!"

Nightmare stared intently at the four mares, frowning before exhaling. "Fine. It seems you leave me no alternative then." A blast fog erupted from the stallion, spreading across the vicinity, and the sky blackened further, blotting out the sun entirely. Nightmare never averted his gaze from the group, as if disappointed with their actions. "Just remember that you all brought this on yourselves."

The pair of slitted irises narrowed on the stallion beneath them. "Is it _my_ turn?"

"Yes. I offered them mercy, but they insist on making things difficult," Nightmare declared, frowning. " _I_ will focus on suppressing Peter. Do what you must. They had their chance."

"If the Nightmare we've been fighting was the future version, is this the one from the present?" Patricia questioned, shielding her eyes with a hoof as the surrounding winds intensified. "This day has _really_ sucked."

A maniacal laughter echoed across the airwaves before the darkness rushed into Nightmare's body. The stallion cackled wildly. "You should've laid down. Now, I'll have to put you all down like the dogs you are!" he exclaimed, his voice malicious and sadistic. The once somewhat subdued tone was replaced by that of a manic voice. A pair of tendrils sprouted from the stallion's back, both slamming into the ground with enough force to shatter the stone. "I'm not nearly as gentle as my friend. Try not to break too easily!"

Meanwhile, Mayday watched the battle unfold, wincing as Nightmare lunged towards the group and swatted each mare away with ease. "Isn't there something that we can do?" she whispered, clutching at the crystal ball in her hooves.

Nightmare waved a hoof, causing one of the tendrils to lash Luna, Patricia, and Twilight into the air. He sped forth, whipping the second dark vine around Gwen's neck before snatching her high into the air and slamming her into the earth headfirst with enough force to generate a crater. Patricia hopped onto the stallion's shoulders from behind just as he readied to finish the blonde, but Nightmare pulled the mare to the side, slamming his hoof down with an overhead strike. The stallion stomped onto Spider-Mare's back, bursting the mare's frame through the stone with a vicious crack. Swiping a hoof to the side, Nightmare unleashed a wide, black wave, knocking the two alicorns from the sky.

Mayday alternated her gaze between Eris and the stallion while he slowly advanced towards her mother and god-aunt. "Mom and the others don't stand a chance right now!"

A burst of magic ignited hoof-lengths away from the filly, causing her to glance in its direction. Once the light dissipated, Discord stepped forth haphazardly and staggered into position. Many bandages were wrapped around his body, covering burned spots within cinged fur while a talon was slumped over in a sling. Wincing in pain, Discord held his silence before placing a paw over the crystal ball.

The glass orb shattered, dissolving while the being inside vanished from sight before materializing into existence mere hoof-lengths at her normal size once more. Bewildered, Mayday blinked at both draconequi, but Eris held a knowing glare, tapping a foot impatiently against the ground. Discord frowned at his female counterpart before glancing to the side, avoiding her gaze. A long silence filled the air between the pair, with one waiting for the other to say their piece.

With a disgruntled sigh, Discord finally met his counterpart's gaze. "You were right."

Eris grinned, holding an open paw against her ear. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? You were mumbling."

Discord rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. He knew Eris would not make this easy, considering that she was technically him. "You were absolutely right. I pushed Peter too far," he declared, clearing his throat. "Had I taken his feelings into consideration like _you_ had, the Nightmare wouldn't have surfaced, let alone doubled." Eris continued to stare at Discord with a coy smirk, earning a frustrated groan from the male draconequus. "That's all you're getting from me at this juncture."

Eris grinned contently, chewing on her tail playfully. "I'll take it. It's a victory, nonetheless."

Mayday stepped between the pair, concern evident in her eyes. "That's great and all, but what're we gonna do about Nightmare?"

Slow to respond, Eris folded her arms before exhaling. "To be honest, I have no idea. I still haven't recovered from my time on Earth, and it's painfully apparent that Discord can't remedy the situation either."

Discord placed a talon over his throbbing cranium, groaning. "Nightmare has ascended past chaos and reached anarchy. Our only hope is for Peter to break free and cease their control himself." The draconequus paused, furrowing his brow in thought. "However, that would be impossible at this point in time, considering that it was Peter himself who yielded to Nightmare willingly."

"There's still a way. Peter has suppressed Nightmare before, and he's still fighting against her now," Eris replied, pursing her lips. "It took a great deal for Peter to give in over a lengthy amount of time. At his absolute lowest, she seized control, but I believe with a fresh start, Peter can regain dominance. Even still, it won't be easy by any stretch of the imagination."

Eris's words echoed throughout Mayday's mind like a broken record, prompting the filly to murmur to herself. "Fresh start. Start over." Her hazel eyes widened at a belated realization before she suddenly dropped and rummaged through her knapsack. Discord and Eris paused at the filly's change in demeanor, unable to make sense of her actions. Mayday's ears perked as she squeaked a response, retrieving a small vial filled with a clear substance before extending it to the draconequi. "This thing you gave me a while back… Would this work?"

Taken aback, Eris inhaled sharply. "By the stars! Is that... what I think it is!?"

"I'd given it a lot of thought. About what would've happened if I had poured this stuff into the murky water that day." Mayday glanced to the vial briefly in thought as she approached Discord. "It would've reset the water back to plain old clear water, right? At least, I'm _pretty sure_ that's where you were going with it."

"You never cease to amaze me, young Mayday," Discord coolly declared, nodding before chuckling under his breath. "I'm surprised you deciphered what the serum's properties possessed."

Passing the vial to the male draconequus as she reached him, the filly tilted her head, eyeing the liquid curiously. "Just what _is_ this stuff anyway? And why did you give it to _me_?"

"The Serum of Order," Eris answered, folding her paw and talon across her chest. "Its properties are the exact opposite of what we are, as Spirits of Chaos. The serum is meant to restore order. Rather, it's meant to fix what's broken." The female draconequus glared at Discord from the corner of her eye. "Knowing Discord… or myself… he knew what would happen to your home and created it to restore it. It would certainly be a good test before giving it to your father. However, when I transported you all to Earth, that threw his plan out of sync."

"This is improvisation at its best and worst," Discord huffed, shrugging with a grin. "It's an improvement, nonetheless. We're just forced to move ahead of schedule right now."

Eris stared sternly at the vial with a concerned gaze before glancing to the side. "I know you planned to give Peter the serum in years' time. It _is_ his due purpose, but isn't this a bit soon? You know if you administer the serum and Peter rejects it, he can never take the dosage again. He'll... never achieve his true destiny."

Discord inhaled deeply before sighing. "Eris, the world is in absolute chaos because I abused my power and disregarded those around me to fulfill my own agenda. This very reason is _why_ we chose Peter. I've watched him since the very beginning. For every dilemma he was thrust into, Peter always found a way to restore balance." Closing his eyes, the draconequus smiled. "I knew Peter was the one the second he used the Infinity Gauntlet to return his universe to normal without abusing its power. Nothing is impossible for him. Peter is the yin to our yang. It's what he's meant to do."

Eris bit down on her lip, wanting to object, but she soon nodded, sharing a glance with her male counterpart. "Okay. You're right. We'll just hope for the best, but do remember that the dear has his limits." She paused, shifting her gaze to the battlefield before narrowing her crimson irises on Nightmare. "Unfortunately, we still have to administer the serum, and neither of us are in any condition to try that."

"Does he have to swallow it?" Mayday questioned, eyeing the substance within the vial.

Discord shook his head. "No. You just have to dab a little on him via skin contact, and everything else will fall into place."

Mayday eagerly nodded, tossing her knapsack to the side. "Okay. I'll take care of it!" However, before the filly could make any progress, a bright burst of light ignited in her direct path mere inches away. Princess Celestia stepped forth from the light once it dissipated, and her usually perfect snow-white fur was plagued with scars and bruises. Even still, the alicorn stood with poise, and Mayday could only stare at the sight with her mouth agape. "Princess Celestia? What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything," Princess Celestia said as her horn glowed, causing the vial in Mayday's possession to disappear from sight in a burst of light. Just as the filly readied herself to protest, the alicorn faced her with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll administer the serum. It's much too dangerous for you to attempt such a feat." Sobering, Celestia turned away from the filly and faced the plains as the others attempted to engage Nightmare. "Consider this my apology for never explaining my actions to you. As an innocent child, you have every right to know the truth."

Mayday tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Many eons ago, I lost my sister because I wasn't vigilant enough to notice the signs of her downward spiral into darkness. After Luna's banishment, I learned that corruption can rise from the noblest of intentions," Princess Celestia whispered as traces of flames began to rise from beneath her hooves. "I sought only to ensure that Equestria would thrive in peace and prosperity. As a society, we have grown and advanced, although not at the grandest of speeds. I even questioned myself on my methods over the eons. Once I learned of Peter's homeworld and its mtechnological advancements, I asked him if my methods were harsh and confining."

Mayday's eyes widened as she leaned on the alicorn's words at the mention of her father. "What did he say?"

Princess Celestia raised her gaze skyward. "Many things. He mentioned that for all the advancements that were made to help mankind, just as many were made to ensure their destruction. Antibiotics. Automatic weapons. Infinite energy supplies. Nuclear warheads. Tony Stark's intellect. Ultron." The alicorn inhaled deeply and sighed. "I believe that's why he willingly went along with my method of advancement: slowly but surely. Peter has witnessed the best and worst of both worlds. All I could do was move forth at a pace that is best for everypony. As a ruler, it's all I could hope to uphold. I hope you can come to understand that as you mature."

Her words were spoken with unkindled kindness, Mayday could only revel in what the princess said with mixed emotions, of understanding and regret. "You're right." The filly glanced to the side shamefully, rubbing a hoof against the backside of the other. "I'm… really sorry, Princess Celestia. I should've looked at things from your perspective a little more."

"Apology accepted. I should've done the same with you… and somepony else. I just hope he isn't prone to taking such extreme measures again just to prove a point," Princess Celestia grinned, stealing a brief glance at Discord from the corner of her eye. "You're exactly like how Twilight Sparkle was during the early years of her tutelage under me: highly intelligent yet blissfully unaware of the smaller things in life. If your mother can mature into a wonderfully responsive and caring adult, then I am confident that you will do the same."

As if sobering, the princess closed her eyes at a thought. "Eris. There's something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Eris hesitantly questioned, taken aback by Celestia's lowered tone of voice.

Meanwhile, Nightmare towered over Luna with a tendril wrapped tightly around her neck. The mare strained to breathe while using her magic in a desperate attempt to loosen the vine's vice-like grip. The stallion grinned evilly, pressing a hoof forward, and the tendril tightened further, threatening to snap Luna's neck. Suddenly, a white streak blurred through the sky and sped toward Nightmare from overhead.

A tingling sensation chimed in the back of his head, prompting the stallion to release his hold and hop back out of harm's way. A glaive had imbedded into the stone where Nightmare previously stood, with Celestia wielding the weapon via telekinesis with a stern glare. The stallion furrowed his brow at the garbless alicorn, as she stood without her crown, chestplate, or hoof-shoes. Prying Ignus Solaris from the ground, Celestia spun the weapon before lowering into a defensive stance and charging straight toward the stallion at full speed.

The color in Nightmare's eyes darkened as a feral expression edged into his features. The world slowed as the tips of one of the tendrils sprouting from his back sharpened, resembling blades in their own right. Inches apart, Celestia howled before lunging her glaive with all of her might, but Nightmare roared, uppercutting the blade of the mare's weapon. A thunderous crack echoed across the vicinity as Ignus Solaris cracked, snapping in half with the blade spinning into the air. A glint of light gleamed in Nightmare's eyes, prompting the tendril to shoot forward.

The world halted as a trail of blood shot out across the air and landed on the ground. Everypony on the battlefield paused, staring at the center. Princess Celestia breathed in short intervals with a widened gaze as blood escaped from the corner of her mouth. She slowly shifted her line of sight downward, eyeing the black tendril that had plunged through the center of her chest and back. However, the alicorn managed a smile, shifting her gaze to the stallion.

Nightmare stood with a stunned expression, blinking as a clear substance dripped from his face, and the source came from a now empty vial, hovering via magic from Celestia mere inches away. The glass tube fell to the ground, shattering on impact. The color in Celestia's eyes faded from a vibrant violet shade to a glazed tone before shutting completely. The clear substance seeped into Nightmare's fur and burned brightly, emitting a light. The tendrils retracted back into his body as he staggered back, causing the princess to collapse in a pool of her own blood.

The light shifted, morphing into a bubble shield around Nightmare as he fell to a kneeling position. He clutched at his throbbing cranium, screaming at the top of his lungs before his image faded behind the luminous energies. Suddenly, the outer shell of the barrier darkened to a shade of black, hovering several yards into the air. It soon slowed to a halt, maintaining a place in midair.

Meanwhile, Luna rushed to Celestia's side with tears streaming down her face. Twilight joined her side, inhaling sharply upon spotting the gaping cavity in her chest, but she collapsed, bursting into an uncontrollable sob. All life had already left Princess Celestia's body, transcending to the plains beyond. Eris levitated toward the group, forcing down the lump in her throat at the sight. Mayday rushed to her mother, prompting Twilight to embrace the filly before bursting back into a sob.

Discord stared at the sight from afar, unable to shake the guilt from his face and heart. He held a paw over his face as a lone tear to streamed down his cheek. "By the stars… what have I done?"

Gwen limped to Eris's side, alternating her stunned gaze between Celestia's corpse and the orb hovering in the sky. "Why? Why did she do that? I don't understand!"

Eris inhaled deeply before sighing. "Princess Celestia… gave Peter the Serum of Order. Its magical properties are meant to return an individual to their original state, but it could only work through direct skin contact." Clearing her throat, Eris fought back her building tears. "Nightmare was too powerful. So she willingly took a death blow to provide an opening… to give Peter a chance."

Twilight turned to face the female draconequus with bloodshot eyes, her face stained with tears. "A chance to do what?"

Slow to respond, Eris lifted her gaze at the black and white orb. "A chance to redeem his soul and erase Nightmare for good, but… it's a battle of the mind and heart. Peter will have to conquer two Nightmare forces on his own." The draconequus shook her head, grimacing as Luna's sobs grew in volume. "Peter. _Please_. Conquer your greatest fears and come back to us. Everypony can't afford to lose to you, too."

 _ **To be concluded...**_


	52. The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part IV

_**Chapter Fifty-Two "The Fall of Spider-Mane, Part IV"**_

Deep within the dark void, a tiny beacon of light glowed from the lowest depths before a hand rose from the ground. The entire vicinity distorted while gently-glowing stone pillars formed and connected into various platforms and walkways, spreading a matching illumination to everything they linked together. Peter strained as he pulled himself from the darkness before climbing onto the nearest platform. He glanced to the side, eyeing his surroundings, and the young man couldn't help but stare at the desolate realm, specifically the darkness that stretched on for what seemed like eternity.

Peter pulled himself to an upright stance, pausing to gaze upon his bipedal shape while a jacket and jeans formed over his frame. Suddenly, trails of darkness materialized around the young man, threatening to engulf him once more. However, a tiny orb of light hovered directly over his head before placing itself by his chest. Rays of light burned brightly, illuminating the entire area, and the darkness fled, retreating into the background.

In the distance, an altar materialized into existence on each of the five platforms in the distorted realm through bursts of light. The orb hovering over Peter's chest glowed in response, rumbling lowly. The young man simply nodded, as if instinctively knowing what had to be done. However, before he could move forth, a young woman with long chocolate brown hair reaching her lower back stepped out of the darkness behind his position, bearing a virtually identical appearance, with the only difference being a blue-slitted gaze to his hazel irises.

"The world is hateful and full of spite. Why should you risk your life for such ungrateful souls?" the woman asked, folding her arms before levitating a few feet from the ground. "You selflessly saved your city on Earth more times than one could imagine, but its citizens would always find ways to distrust you in spite of your efforts. Equestria is no different. They _will_ turn their backs against you. It's in their nature. Why have you not lost your faith in them?" Her voice was stern, yet held gentle earnesty. "Please explain it to me. I _must_ know."

"Well…" Slow to respond, Peter walked across the nearest walkway, maintaining his balance over its narrow path while the woman followed closely behind without leaving her place in midair. "I know that it's frustrating at times. Whether it's humans or ponies, they don't always recognize you for your best efforts. And there are some that just want to cut you down, because it's easier to hate than to understand sometimes." He paused, placing a hand over the first altar upon reaching it. "That's why it's really important to do the right thing. You just have to lead by example and hope that it's enough to leave some type of influence."

Nightmare furrowed her brow. "What if it _isn't_ enough? What if the world forever hates you?"

Peter chuckled under his breath, managing a smile. "Then, I keep going for the few that _do_ appreciate me. I'd much rather have a handful of genuine praises to millions of empty ones." Suddenly, four smaller beings materialized around Peter before taking shape into that of human girls, and they soon resembled the Cutie Mark Crusaders, consisting of Babs Seed, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. Peter shared a glance and smile with the girls before gazing back at Nightmare. "When you have these four cheering you on, the world itself is almost mute."

Apple Bloom gently pulled at one of the young man's arms. "Pete's always been there for us, so it's only right that we do the same for him."

Taking hold of his free arm, Scootaloo warmly smiled. "He helped us earn our cutie marks and even took me to the prom when nopony else would."

Babs Seed wrapped her arms around Peter's waist with a warm embrace as she nuzzled into him. "He'll _always_ be our big brother."

Sweetie Belle climbed onto Peter's shoulders before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "The world can turn its back on him, but we'll never stop loving him."

Peter's smile only widened at the girls' collective embrace before their forms faded from sight, channeling into the altar. The orb over his chest swelled slightly, emitting a warm aura, and a white flame rose from the altar, acting as a beacon. A portion of the surrounding darkness dissipated, revealing what seemed to be a white void behind the thick layers of the abyss. Peter shifted his gaze to the next platform, traveling across its connected walkway while Nightmare's counterpart followed with a softened gaze.

Meanwhile, a manifestation rose from the surrounding trails of darkness, glaring intently at the pair from afar with a blue, slitted gaze. The young man quickly reached the center of the next platform. Much like the previous one, a small altar stood nearby, its flames dissolved. Inhaling deeply before sighing, Peter reached out and placed his hand over the altar before closing his eyes. Nightmare glanced to the side, as if conflicted and uncertain.

Holding her hand out inches away from her face, Nightmare frowned before clenching it tightly into a fist. "I have seen the worst of this world. Luna turned to jealousy and betrayed her own sister. Sombra enslaved an entire nation. Empress Chrysalis slaughtered millions in her conquest. Tirek attacked you and your loved ones before turning his ambition to Equestria." Glaring intently at the young man, she edged closer to him. "Your own daughter even stabbed you. How can you forgive such treachery? Why must you always give such creatures a second chance when their capacity for evil is unmatched?"

Peter opened his eyes and frowned. "People _are_ capable of the worst things. That's a fact. I'm not saying everything has to be forgiven, but everyone at least deserves second chance most of the time. There are some that _can't_ be reasoned with, and sometimes they're beyond help. However…"

That following moment, an astral image materialized into existence mere inches away before shifting into Peter's equine form. The entire environment distorted around the pony, phasing into that of the Whitetail Woods while Peter and Nightmare watched from afar. Suddenly, Trixie inadvertently collided into the stallion, causing everything to shift once more. Soon the Treebrary came into view, with both ponies conversing warmly while sharing tea together.

The world faded in a blur before a snow-ridden plain materialized into existence. A thunderous roar echoed throughout the vicinity as Glacius stomped into view. The yeti slammed his fists into the ground, narrowly missing Peter as he flipped out of its range. The world slowed while the scenery morphed, shifting to the cold depths of a cave, and the stallion offered a bag full of various fruits to the yeti, smiling. Glacius accepted the bag without hesitation, hoisting it over his shoulder. However, just as the yeti turned to leave, it paused before tapping the back of its hand against Peter's chest in a respectful manner.

Once again, the vicinity transformed, morphing into the shattered remains of the Crystal Empire throne room. Dozens of changelings charged ahead while Empress Chrysalis led them against the remaining resistance consisting of Peter, Pinkamena, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sweetie Belle. However, before they could collide, the entire environment distorted out of existence and shifted to that of the Canterlot throne room. Dozens in attendance, pony and changeling alike, applauded and cheered as Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia shared a smile and shook hooves, both having just signed the Equestrian/Changeling Peace Treaty.

After a brief duration, the dark reaches of the void resurfaced, leaving Peter alone with Nightmare once again. The young man narrowed his gaze. "You've seen the worst everypony is capable of, but there's still some good in everypony, too. Sometimes, you can change someone by simply listening to them. It doesn't do any good to shut your heart off to everyone. Good _can_ rise from even the darkest of places." He paused, removing his hand from the altar and allowing a white flame to rise from its pedestal. "If given the chance. I think the same applies to _you_."

Nightmare winced at the young man's soft tone before glancing to the side shamefully. "You don't know that."

"I _don't_ ," Peter bluntly declared, passing the woman before offering her a smile as the orb hovering over his chest glowed brighter, "but I can _hope_."

More of the darkness in the background dissolved, fading from existence, and the entity within growled in frustration, never averting its slitted glare from the pair on the platform. Peter walked to the edge of the walkway, peering down at the platform several yards beneath his position. Inhaling deeply before sighing, the young man dove into a free fall as he soared to the ground. He flipped at the last second, managing to land gracefully on his feet. However, just as Peter approached the third altar, two beings materialized into existence on his path, and his heart ached at the familiar sight of Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy.

Nightmare folded her arms once more, staring intently at the young man from behind his shoulder. "What about those affected by your actions and inactions? Their deaths are what set you on this path. What if you are never truly forgiven?"

Peter shook his head. "It's impossible for me to answer that outright. The dead can't speak." A long silence filled the air as the young man stepped toward the figments of his past. "It's taken me years to finally understand. I can't let my guilt run my life anymore. Uncle Ben and Gwen are special to me. If I only ever focus on how they _died_ , I won't remember how they _lived_ , and I know that they wouldn't want me to grieve or punish myself the way I have." Peter faced Uncle Ben and Gwen before nodding softly. "Before I can even think of asking _them_ for forgiveness, I have to forgive _myself_ first, and I think I'm _finally_ ready to do that."

Both Uncle Ben and Gwen smiled in response, with the blonde moving forward and embracing Peter first. "I'll always love you, Peter." Just as they parted, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before fading from sight. The particles of energy left in her wake channeled into the orb hovering over the young man's chest, causing its glow to brighten even further. "And I'll always be a part of you."

Uncle Ben followed with a warm embrace of his own, quietly shaking his nephew's hand once they parted before smiling at the woman behind him. "I told you that he was stronger than you think. He just had to believe."

As the older man faded from existence, Peter's eyes widened upon spotting a tiny white flame hovering in his grasp. With a content smile, he placed a hand over the top of the altar, lighting the pedestal. Yet another piece of the surrounding darkness dissipated, breaking apart from the rest. As if on cue, the platform they stood on shook before elevating, and it slowed to a halt once positioned across from another holding an unlit altar.

Peter narrowed his gaze at the sight, jogging before leaping across the ledge and landing safely at the corner of the platform. The young man walked to the altar, ready to ignite its flame, but Nightmare reached out, taking hold of his hand. However, her grip was hardly sound as her hand trembled. Peter shifted his gaze to the woman bearing his image, noting that she couldn't lift her eyes from the ground.

"I've laid dormant in your body for half a decade, but you are still a puzzle to me," she whispered before clutching his hand, tightly yet gently. "You have experienced more pain and loss in the short span of a few years than most can accumulate in a lifetime. You've lost friends and family. You've been chastised by your peers when your crime was saving their lives. For all intents and purposes, you should've turned your back on humanity ages ago, but you've managed to maintain your sense of ethics, morality, and honor, even at your darkest hour." Nightmare finally met his gaze. "Peter Parker. Why are you so… different?"

Her voice grew fragile, cracking, and Peter gazed upon Nightmare softly. He turned his hand over, offering it to the woman as a tiny white ember hovered at the center of his palm. Nightmare readied to accept the young man's gesture, but she paused, shifting her hesitant gaze to find his eyes. However, she could not find deception or falsehood in his warm hazel gaze.

There was only kindness and trustworthiness, two qualities she could not understand when it came to this individual. Nightmare inhaled deeply, unsure of what to make of the earnest curiosity churning in her chest, and she placed her hand over Peter's. The warm temperature of the flame spread out, enveloping the cold exterior of the woman, and she steadily sank into its embrace, reveling in the sensations that it brought. Suddenly, a wave rushed into Nightmare's mind as the surrounding altars illuminated bright rays of light from the white flames.

The woman inhaled sharply as emotions rose within her, most of which she had never experienced before. A realization came into mind as the emotions channeling into her took shape. The flames Peter ignited were that of his very essence, and that life force had become a part of her. Suddenly, images of those close to Peter's heart began to flash through Nightmare's mind, from those in his immediate family to his fellow co-workers at the Daily Bugle.

The images intensified, passing through the heroes he'd befriended to the many enemies he'd encountered. The Earth's image glowed brightly before it morphed to the land of Equestria and its inhabitants. Nightmare's eyes began to hurt as the center of her chest burned. These emotions channeling into her heavily contrasted what she had come to know in her long existence, leaving the woman with a sense of warmth and confusion that threatened to overwhelm her.

The images had not ceased either, shifting wildly between the ponies that accepted Peter in spite of his alien background and those that had become inseparable from him. Finally, Twilight's image was the last to appear with the woman standing daintily in a stream of water behind a row of sunflowers. She smiled sweetly, holding out her hands as magical energies hovered over her palms in the shape of a heart. She knelt down by Ben, offering the young child the heart before everything faded to white.

Back within the void, Nightmare staggered back, placing a hand over her burning chest. Yet, the expression she bore was not of confusion but some form of revelation as her eyes swelled with tears. "What… was that? It felt so warm."

Peter smiled at the sight, placing a hand over the altar. "Hope. It's not something I can really explain. It's something you just have to personally experience. The world _can_ be very cruel at times, but when you find something that's good, you'll want to fight for it. To protect it. To make sure it survives and endures." A white flame rose from the altar's pedestal, illuminating rays of light throughout the vicinity. "Twilight. Mayday. Ben. Trixie. Luna. As long as I always have them and my friends, I can _never_ afford to lose my way. If I did, I'd be hurting all of them."

Nightmare quietly stood with an unreadable expression as she stared at the ground, but the corner of her lips curled into a small smile. "You are a strange one, Peter Parker. I haven't met anyone as unconventional as you. It's vexing, yet… refreshing." The woman paused, wiping away her tears before staring at her wet hand intently. "I've seen the darkness of ponies' hearts and watched the world crumble before me. I thought I understood them, but with you, I've only learned just how clueless I really am. I don't even understand why my chest aches this way. I _want_ to understand these emotions burning inside of me."

"Whenever you come to understand that pain in your chest is the moment I think you'll understand both humanity and ponykind a little more," Peter gently declared, placing a hand over Nightmare's shoulder. "It's not something that'll happen overnight. Humanity and ponykind both come in many shapes and forms. We're confusing, even to ourselves at points, but that's why it's so important that we try to understand each other. You and I can do that for each other, too. All I can ask for is for you to trust me."

Nightmare's eyes softened at the statement before she glanced to the side. "I had lost faith in all things, but I earnestly believe the world can learn from your example… myself, included." The woman trailed off as her brow lowered in thought. After a brief silence, a faint smile graced her features. "All right. I will try once more to believe in humanity and ponykind. Lead them by example as you always have. I hereby entrust myself to you and swear my loyalty to your will. Please, do not disappoint me."

The four platforms merged together, fusing within a bright light, and the altars resonated as each of the pedestals' flames illuminated. The surrounding darkness had all but vanished, reducing to a single speck. However, a man rose from the remnants of the abyss before he rushed to the remaining altar. Dark flames escaped from his hands as the altar faded from sight. Before anyone could react, the man leaped from the platform and dove into a free fall, disappearing in the white void beneath.

Nightmare frowned, shaking her head as she peered down over the edge of the conjoined platform from where she stood. "It seems that my past self is not thrilled with my decision."

Peter could only shrug. "I'm not surprised. Whatever _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong. That's my luck in a nutshell most of the time." Sobering, the young man narrowed his gaze at the bottomless pit. "Think I have a chance to be diplomatic with past you?"

"No. I was far too arrogant and unrestrained at that point in my existence," Nightmare bluntly declared, folding her arms. "She wants only power and complete control. Looking back now, I actually hate what I used to represent. You _must_ stop her at all costs. If she gains control, Equestria will not stand a chance." The woman turned, walking to the center of the platform where the four altars stood. "I will stay and ensure the altars' flames remain lit. You must defeat Nightmare and purge her from your body. Conquer your demons Peter Parker, for that is what Nightmare represents."

Peter readied himself to leap, but he paused, glancing at the woman as if a thought came to mind. " _Technically_ … this means you're not "Nightmare" anymore. If we're going to be partners, you'll need a new name." Folding his arms, he stared at the woman before frowning. "Also, you shouldn't look like me. Patricia's already got the 'female Peter Parker' thing going pretty well for her. I want you to just be yourself… or as close as we're going get to that. Go ahead and change. That way, I can give you a new name."

The woman blinked, holding a widened gaze. "You really are an unusual one. Very well." She pursed her lips as her gaze lowered. "To be frank, it has been eons since I have taken my own form, not basing it on whom I possess. I just hope you find my appearance appealing."

Inhaling deeply before sighing, the woman held a hand over her eyes. Suddenly, her chocolate brown hair grew in length until it reached her lower back, morphing to a bright shade of blue. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back as a horn did the same from the center of her forehead. Her nose faded from sight while her skin darkened to a grayish hue, matching her wings and horn. She finally lifted her gaze as purple lipstick materialized over her mouth, smiling as a blue tiara glowed into existence over her forehead. Her blue slitted eyes held a genuine warmness, lacking the venom usually within.

"Peter Parker. What do you think?" she asked innocently, grinning.

Peter scratched the back of his head, feeling the temperature in his face rise. "Well now, you're much prettier than I thought you'd be. You're still channeling a little bit of Luna, but that's not a bad thing. Over time, we'll find _your_ look. For now, I'll have to get used to you living in my head. You're almost straight out of a good dream." The young man's eyes widened as a realization came into mind. He grinned eagerly. "Well, since you're not giving me _nightmares_ anymore, how about we name you 'Dream?' I mean, I'm sure that my dreams will be a lot better with you around."

The woman chuckled under her breath. "You _are_ a strange one, Peter Parker. I look forward to learning from you." She leaned closer, placing her hands against Peter's chest before holding her mouth inches away from his ear. "Now, go stop Nightmare." She pushed Peter off the ledge, watching as he fell, but he grinned, smiling before diving into a free fall. Soon, his form faded from sight, and the newly christened Dream paused, wincing at the tightness growing in her chest. "This feeling. Why do I care _so much_ about his safety suddenly? Curse you for giving me such emotions, Peter." She lifted her gaze, nodding before clutching at her chest with a smile. "And thank you for making me feel alive."

* * *

The reaches of the desolate realm were vast, stretching on seemingly for eternity. Gravity soon faded once Peter neared the ground, allowing the young man to slow to a peaceful landing before it fully returned. Suddenly, a bright light gleamed over his entire frame, fading to reveal his classic Spider-Man attire. Without his mask, Peter slowly approached a lone individual standing within the void.

He wore dark armor, similar to that which Peter made years ago, but it was grey in tone, as if to reveal the owner's bleak nature. The man turned his head to the side, acknowledging Peter's presence without facing him. Several yards in front of his position was the final altar, its pedestal unlit. The individual raised a glowing hand that emitted black flames, causing the altar to fade from sight in a flash.

"I can't believe that I grow to become that _weak_ in the future," Nightmare huffed, his voice low with spite. He eventually turned to face Peter, bearing an identical physical resemblance. However, his hair was as black as the darkest void, and his cold, blue, slitted gaze bore nothing but malice. "I am not that weak, nor do I intend to falter like her. You _will_ submit to my will and usher in a reign of eternal darkness."

Peter shook his head disapprovingly. "It takes real strength to acknowledge your weakness and grow from it. Your way of thinking only leads to destruction, and the future version of yourself has seen where that leads." Peter narrowed his gaze on Nightmare before pointing a finger in his direction. "Too many lives have been lost as is. If you really want to lead, then stray from your path of hatred and help lead Equestria toward peace."

"Save your diplomacy. It means nothing to me. I'm certain she told you that already," Nightmare declared, folding his arms. Both individuals stood firm, holding their ground while keeping their sights deadlocked on each other. "It seems that we have reached an impasse. I have a simple remedy for that." Nightmare hovered a few inches from the ground before unfolding his arms, holding them out to the side. "I'll destroy your very essence here and now."

Unfaltered, Peter frowned at the comment. "I get it. You want to wipe away my subconsciousness, heart, and memory. Without _any_ of those, I'll cease to exist, and my body will be yours for the taking. I _really_ feel like I've heard this somewhere before." The young man furrowed his brow, dismissing the thought before slowly lowering into a defensive stance. "Anyway. I can't let you do that. If it means protecting my friends and family, I _will_ destroy you."

"Foolish one," Nightmare whispered, raising his hands as black particles of energy channeled into them. "I'll wipe away your _very existence!_ "

The dark energies spread, enveloping Nightmare's form entirely in the shape of a bubble shield. Peter raised his arm, shielding his face as whirlwinds generated around the spiraling energy. The dome soon shattered, fading from existence, and Nightmare slowly levitated to the ground, his armor having darkened further to a deep shade of black. Just as the tip of his toe touched the floor, clear water morphed into existence through a black wave. Both individuals' reflections could be seen on the water's rippled surface as they stood over it without sinking in the slightest.

Peter watched the entity with his mouth agape and eyes widened, but he gritted his teeth before clenching his hand into a fist. He dashed ahead in a blur, closing the gap between himself and Nightmare within seconds. Once inches apart, Peter reared back and threw a fierce punch. However, Nightmare smiled at the sight before raising two fingers in the path of the incoming attack, managing to block the blow effortlessly. A shockwave erupted at the point of impact, sending countless tremors through the surrounding waters.

"We are so much alike," Nightmare coldly whispered, his distorted voice echoing across the empty realm. "More than you realize. After all, I _am_ the embodiment of the darkness within you."

The tip of Nightmare's finger glowed brightly as he pulled it back before tapping it once against Peter's fist. The light split into countless rays as they tore through Peter's body, and he cried out in pain while blood escaped from the fresh gashes carved into his being. The upper half of his costume disintegrated to ashes underneath the light's deadly rays, leaving the young man topless. The force of the blow sent Peter careening back several yards into a violent roll before he flipped upright onto his feet and pried his hand into the ground, skidding to a halt.

Peter wheezed, the sounds of his breathing resembling glass scratching against a rough surface, and he stared at his damaged image on the water's reflective surface before lifting his gaze. Nightmare hovered closer to his position until they were only a few feet apart, holding a coy smile. However, his slitted eyes widened as Peter defiantly stood up, lowering back into a defensive stance while a white aura erupted from his being. Nightmare growled, baring his fangs before levitating from the ground once more, with volatile black energies racing from his body. The conflicting energies faded upon colliding together, fusing with the empty void surrounding them.

"I am _nothing_ like you," Peter growled under his breath, gritting his teeth.

Nightmare narrowed his slitted gaze into a venomous glare as tremors coursed through the realm. "Stop your nonsense. You will _not_ defy me!"

Peter raced out toward Nightmare in a sprint, but the entity raised a glowing hand before snapping his fingers. The young man skidded to a halt as dark energies sparked into the atmosphere. Suddenly, the world stopped in place, evident by droplets of the still waters hovering in midair and a frozen Peter. Nightmare levitated across the vicinity until he stood inches away from the young man's side. Clenching his hand into a fist, the dark entity threw a straight punch at his frozen target's head.

A blaring alarm erupted within Peter's cranium as the attack neared, and time immediately resumed as a result. Peter's eyes narrowed at the incoming danger before he instinctively lifted an open palm, capturing Nightmare's fist in his grasp mere inches away from his face. A shockwave erupted around the pair, sending waves splashing through the water beneath their feet. Faster than Peter could react, Nightmare slipped free and grabbed both of his forearms, spinning around before throwing him across the vicinity.

Peter careened through the air mere feet from the ground with no means of halting his momentum. Vanishing from sight, Nightmare materialized into existence directly in the young man's path, and he extended his hand to the side, grinning as the black energies surrounding his limb morphed into a blade. Once in range, the dark entity threw a wide slash at his airborne foe, but Peter flipped directly over the attack, managing to grab his foe by the arm and head simultaneously. Shifting all of his momentum, Peter flipped Nightmare and drove him headfirst into the ground.

The force of the impact left violent wakes through the water underneath their bodies before Nightmare vanished from sight in a burst of light, materializing into existence directly behind Peter. The blade burning over his hand extended, stretching out as black flames burned brightly. Before Peter could react, Nightmare delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw, knocking the young man several feet into the air. Just as Peter readied to land, Nightmare unleashed a wide slash, repeating the process as he began juggling the young man's body repeatedly with an assault of flames.

Finally landing at his dark counterpart's feet in a heap, Peter could barely react as Nightmare slammed the blade into the ground mere inches away from his face. Black flames ignited at the point of impact, triggering an explosion, and the blast sent the him flying across the vicinity until he bounced to a halt. Nightmare dashed ahead at full speed, closing the gap instantly before throwing a straight punch. Spinning his legs up, Peter flipped to a standing position and managed to throw a punch of his own. Both individuals' fists met directly, triggering a shockwave, but neither faltered, glaring intently at each other while black and white energies danced wildly in the atmosphere around them.

Nightmare spun around, lifting his leg faster than the eye could see, but Peter managed to lift his forearms, narrowly blocking a direct thrust kick aimed at his skull. Dark energy channeled through the leg, sparking before igniting a shockwave. The force of the blow launched Peter back into a roll until he flipped to a standing position and skidded to a halt after several meters. Just as he lifted his gaze, a blaring alarm chimed in his cranium, prompting the young man to sway his upper body to the side as a magical bolt narrowly missed him.

Peter glanced at the dark entity, inhaling sharply as dozens of glowing-black magical orbs materialized into existence behind his position. Nightmare raised a glowing hand, sending each orb at the young man in unison. Peter leaped to the side, avoiding the first volley, and a second set closed in, forcing him to duck underneath the swarm of dark energies. The alarm within his cranium blared profusely as a third volley sped toward him from overhead, but Peter pushed himself from the ground, launching high into the air as the remaining orbs detonated upon striking the area where he previously laid.

The shockwave from the explosion sent Peter into a aerial spiral, but he managed to land on his feet, quickly shifting his attention to Nightmare. However, the young man's hazel irises widened at the sight of a colossal orb of black energy hovering a few yards away. Its size matched that of an Ursa Minor, expanding further as dark particles of magic from the atmosphere channeled into it. Nightmare stood underneath the orb with a glowing hand raised overhead before waving it forward. On command, the massive ball of energy raced out, speeding directly into Peter's path.

Its speed was too great, closing in within a matter of seconds, and its size was massive, making the act of evasion impossible to achieve. However, Peter firmly stood with a glare, clenching his fists tightly as particles of glowing white energy enveloped them before dashing toward the orb at full speed. He leaped at the center, rapidly punching the energy with the speed and force of a gatling gun, and with a charged haymaker at the end, the orb shattered, dissipating from existence entirely. Right upon landing, Peter sprinted toward the dark entity in a blur while Nightmare reared a clenched fist back.

Both individuals screamed once they were inches apart, each glaring at the other while thrusting a punch forward respectively. However, Peter's punch connected, cracking Nightmare's jaw with a thunderous boom. The dark entity's head snapped back from the force of the blow, and a shockwave erupted, launching his body high into the air before he crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Nightmare burst from the ground with a bellowing growl, glaring intently at the young man.

Black particles of magical energy from the atmosphere spiraled into the dark entity's hand before he charged ahead at full speed with a clenched fist. Peter mirrored his dark counterpart's actions while glowing white energy channeled into his own hand. Both individuals threw a punch once they were mere inches apart, slamming their fists against each other. Large electrical currents raced out at the point of impact. The conflicting energies triggered a chain reaction, generating an explosive shockwave.

Nightmare bounced across the realm, spiraling before colliding into the ground with enough force to create a dust cloud. Meanwhile, Peter flew back, skidding across the ground for several meters until he grinded to a stop. Peter slowly pulled himself back to his feet, groaning as the muscles in his body trembled weakly. He shifted his gaze across the realm to Nightmare before falling to a knee, wheezing. Suddenly, the dark entity faded from sight in a burst of light before materializing into existence mere inches away from the young man with a glowing hand raised and extended.

Out of instinct, Peter hopped back out of Nightmare's range, but something stopped him in his tracks before he could venture far. A black tendril wrapped around the young man's waist after having sprouted from the dark entity's back, holding him in place. Nightmare extended his hand until the tip of his fingers rested against his foe's chest. Peter could only watch as black particles of energy channeled into the entity's limbs before it took shape, materializing into a dark blade and instantly impaling him.

A sharp pain rushed through Peter's being as the simple act of breathing became nigh impossible, and he fell limp, dropping back with a glossy gaze. Nightmare sheathed his blade before retracting the tendril into his body, watching sternly as his foe lifelessly stood upright. The white void steadily darkened as trails of darkness began to spread about the realm. Peter staggered forth, as if ready to collapse, but he planted his feet, straining while clenching his fists tightly.

Nightmare narrowed his gaze. "How are we so different then? I rose from the darkness within you, and I will bathe the world in that same darkness."

Slow to respond, Peter coughed up a fair amount of blood from his mouth. "That's true. You _did_ rise from the darkness within me, but you're pure darkness without light." He shook his head, placing a hand over the wound on his chest. "Light cannot exist without darkness, and darkness cannot rise without light. That's what makes us human. We have to find balance between the two. The future version of yourself is trying to understand that, but you're too far gone to try to do the same."

Suddenly, all traces of darkness within the white void dissolved from sight. Nightmare gritted his fangs angrily at the development, shifting his feral glare at the young man. However, in spite of the gaping wound in his chest, Peter defiantly stood upright with a white aura emitting from his body. Traces of black soon materialized in the young man's aura, as if fusing with the bright energies. Both light and dark channeled into Peter before the wound over his chest fully healed and closed, fading altogether.

A flash of light ignited, forcing Nightmare to shield his eyes with a hand, and once the energies dissipated, he held a bewildered expression at the sight that awaited him. Peter stood with a somber expression and new attire. A spider insignia stood over his chest, accompanying the suit of white and black tights that he bore, holding a perfect balance of light and dark in its design. A mask soon materialized over his face before he lowered into a defensive stance, his black masked eyes narrowing at Nightmare.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I explained it a thousand times," Peter whispered before he faded from sight in a blur.

Nightmare paused, bursting into an arrogant laughter. "Well then, _make_ me understand!"

Faster than Nightmare could react, Peter appeared before him with his closed fist extended an inch away from his chest, thrusting it forward. Initially a tap, sheer strength escaped from the blow as a force slammed into Nightmare, launching him with the force of a missile. Vanishing in a burst of light, Peter appeared directly behind the dark entity before driving a straight kick into the center of his back. A thunderous crack echoed across the vicinity as traces of blood escaped from Nightmare's mouth.

Vanishing in a burst of light, Peter materialized into existence from a shadow directly in front of the dark entity before lowering into a defensive stance and following with a wide punch to the jaw. The blow staggered the dark entity into a stumble, and as he lifted his gaze, a fierce uppercut was delivered underneath his chin. In a swift act of motion, Peter backflipped in place, swinging his feet high into Nightmare's jaw. The force of the blow sent the dark entity pinwheeling skyward. Peter landed on his feet and leaped high into the air, speeding into Nightmare with another diving kick and latching a strand of white and black webbing onto his being.

The young man turned around before striking the dark entity with a diving punch, sticking another thread to his form upon passing by. Fading in a blur, Peter repeated the process until Nightmare was suspended in midair by countless strands of webbing. Particles of energy from the atmosphere channeled into the young man's fist, emitting a swirling black and white glow before he jumped to the greatest of his ability high above Nightmare. The world slowed while Peter dove into a free fall, speeding toward the dark entity.

Nightmare strained to break free, gritting his teeth before he shifted his gaze to the incoming man as his descending speed increased. Suddenly, a faint image materialized behind Peter as the white realm distorted. A sense of warmth spread throughout the void as Peter smiled brightly, watching his family. Ben cooed eagerly in his father's arms, reaching out for Twilight while she sat in front of Mayday. Their daughter giggled softly as she finished the details of her mother's flower crown, easing a rose into the carefully assorted row of blossoms. The image soon faded behind a blinding light before Peter slammed his fist into the center of Nightmare's chest.

A crack spread across the center of his chest, glowing. The dual energies of light and dark tore into Nightmare's form, eating away at his very existence. The entity stared wildly at nothing in particular, blinking as his life faded. However, the image of Peter's family remained imprinted in his mind, specifically the warmth that came with it.

"I see… I understand," Nightmare whispered before shattering into a black mist. He managed a small smirk, even as his existence dissolved. "Go forth… Peter Parker."

Before long, what was once the Nightmare force had faded completely. A black wave erupted from the remnants of the dark force, allowing an altar to morph into view. Peter readied himself to step toward the beacon, but he collapsed, falling to the ground in a heap. The black and white uniform he wore faded from sight, leaving the young man in his casual wear. His eyelids grew heavy as his vision blurred. The muscles in his body trembled, as if the years of accumulated battles had caught up to him. He wanted to sleep, to finally rest. However, Dream levitated into the realm, gracefully landing mere inches away from the young man as he steadily slipped into unconsciousness.

"For years, I've sought this opportunity, and now, it's practically mine for the taking with nothing left to stop me," she whispered, inhaling deeply before letting out a defeated sigh. Dream smiled sweetly, kneeling down next to the young man. "That's what I believed, but now, I can't let you sleep." Sliding her arms underneath his body, Dream helped pull Peter to his feet and allowed him to lean against her for support. His eyes fluttered open, glancing at Dream as she smiled in response. "Light the flame, my friend. Everyone is waiting for you."

Peter nodded slightly, reaching out until his hand fell over the altar, and Dream mirrored his action, placing her hand over his. A white flame rose from the beacon, illuminating a bright ray across the realm. Peter's form levitated a few feet from the ground before he slowly faded from sight, disappearing from existence. Dream watched the spectacle with a soft smile, folding her arms before shifting her gaze skyward.

* * *

Back in the real world, everypony waited in a tense silence, unable to make anything of the current situation. Suddenly, a crack spread at the center of the orb hovering in the sky. Eris inhaled sharply at the sight while Discord narrowed his crimson gaze on the airborne object. Suddenly, a glint of light shone from the crack before the orb shattered, magical shards scattering the wind while dissipating from existence. Once the light from the energies faded, Peter's form was revealed as he slowly hovered to the ground.

Twilight inhaled sharply at the familiar sight of her husband's light brown fur and shorter stature, sniffling as her eyes swelled with tears. The surrounding thestral forces retreated at the sight, scattering for parts unknown. The stallion gracefully landed, pausing before glancing about at his surroundings aimlessly. He turned to face Twilight once she rushed to the his side, blinking while she stared at him intently. The alicorn managed a teary smile upon recognizing her husband's hazel gaze, sobbing as she kissed his cheek affectionately before tightly wrapping her hooves around his neck for a warm embrace.

Mayday slowly approached the pair with her saddened gaze fixed on the ground. A sense of dread pulled at the filly's heart as her ears lowered shamefully into her mane. There were many things she wanted to say, but the guilt she harbored made it impossible to speak through the lump in her throat. However, as if sensing her thoughts, Peter scooped Mayday into his hooves for a loving embrace. In spite of everything, the stallion patted a hoof against the back of her head soothingly.

Like the flowing waters of a pouring river, the filly burst into a heartfelt sob and buried her face into her father's chest, allowing her tears to run freely. Twilight leaned to the side of her head against Peter's, joining in the embrace once more. Patricia and Gwen joined the family, with both mares embracing the stallion at the first opportunity respectively once he parted with the filly and alicorn. Sonata raced between the group, leaping into Peter's open hooves. Eris quietly joined the gathering, sharing a smile with the stallion.

Meanwhile, Discord's gaze fell to the ground shamefully before he faded from sight in a burst of light. Suddenly, everypony's collective gazes centered on Luna, seeing as the alicorn had not left her sister's side. Sobering, Peter walked to the alicorn and knelt by her side, wrapping his hooves around her small frame for a warm embrace. Having shared a nod, Peter gently lifted Celestia's lifeless frame bridal style before leading them back to the village of Ponyville. Equestria had been liberated from Tirek's forces thanks to their combined efforts, but the salvation came with a heavy price. They had lost their beloved leader, the very heart of the land.

Nothing would be the same from then on.

 _ **To be concluded in "Fallout"**_


	53. Fallout

_**Chapter Fifty-Three "The Fall of Spider-Mane: Fallout"**_

Several days had passed since Tirek's reign was ended. Repairs to the land itself and villages heavily affected by the chaos were slowly but surely coming about at a decent pace. However, the very heart of Equestria remained broken, with everypony still dreading the loss of Princess Celestia and those slain in the war. Today was a day for mourning, and the entire world had come to Canterlot to pay their respects.

From the castle to the outskirts of Canterlot, thousands had gathered and filled the plains before the burial site where Celestia would be laid to rest. A representative from each kingdom sat along the second row, from the dragons to the griffins. A sculpture stood at the end of the aisle behind the casket's designated spot, of Celestia herself. It was carved from the finest marble, giving fair evidence of what the princess personified.

With heavy hearts, everypony present turned their collective gazes to the end of the aisles as the pallbearers escorted Celestia to her final resting place. Peter Parker and Shining Armor led the escort alongside two Canterlot knights with saddened gazes. A long silence filled the air out of respect for one that had ruled the kingdom for eons with love and kindness. Yet, through that, stares of discontent could be felt, aimed at the pallbearer indirectly responsible for what had transpired.

Despite those directly involved informing everypony that Peter was not in control of his own actions, there were many that still felt a need to place the blame on Equestria's now fallen hero. However, Peter pushed those thoughts back, knowing today was not about him, but for Celestia. Within the front row of the hundreds of aisles, those closest related to Celestia weeped soundly. Cadance couldn't cease wiping away at her pouring tears from her face with a damp handkerchief, and Diamond rubbed his mother's hoof reassuringly in an attempt to console her.

The wielders of the Elements of Harmony each weeped, some more than others, but Twilight sobbed uncontrollably, as if a piece of her own heart had been ripped out. Her history with Celestia had been well documented, of a teacher and apprentice, yet it was as deep as a second mother to a daughter. She had lost her guide, somepony she'd admired for the majority of her entire life. Now, Twilight would have to lead by example, as Celestia always did for her.

However, her pain paled in comparison to that of Luna, who had lost her older sister of countless eons. From the second Celestia's breathing ceased, Luna could not stop crying. Throughout her long, isolated life, Celestia remained a bridge of warmth and support, even after withstanding a betrayal from her younger sibling. Despite their eternal life, Celestia was taken away, and Luna would have to face the passage of time without her. Luna clutched at the center of her tightening chest. Just the mere thought of that cruel fate made her sick.

Peter winced inwardly, having felt Luna's pain from his position. Because of the bond that they shared and his heightened senses due to his synchronization with Dream, he could practically feel every ounce of Luna's emotions, whether they were positive or negative. Her misery was so deep that he could practically drown in it. It was no further evident in the eulogy Luna delivered just minutes ago, for it continuously echoed throughout the confines of Peter's mind.

 _Luna's eyes softened as she stood over the altar, choking back her building sobs. "My sister was born of flesh and blood, like you and me. While she may not have outwardly shown it, for countless eons, she viewed herself as unworthy to hold such a title as princess. However, she did so earnestly by always giving her very best effort to carry out her role justly. With only fairness for all in mind, she never thought of herself when it came to her decisions."_

 _Tears streamed down the alicorn's cheeks as her emotions began to pour out. "Every action taken was for the sole benefit of Equestria, and the safety of its inhabitants. To her, simply knowing that they felt safe under her rule was reward enough. My sister loved this land and everypony in it. Even if she is not with us physically, my sister will forever live on in our hearts. Let us honor her memory with matching love."_

Blinking, Peter freed himself from his self-induced trance, eyeing the grave as they drew near it. The sounds of sobs suddenly grew, and it would take considerable time for them to cease. The world would weep for its benevolent ruler. For how long remained to be seen, but they would all mourn this day, for Princess Celestia would take her final rest. Tomorrow, they would try to move on without her.

 **-u-**

After some time, the festivities slowly came to a close, and everypony eventually returned to their respective homes. For the time being, the Parker/Sparkle family were resigned to Canterlot Castle until they could find a new place to call home in place of their Treebrary. Twilight tended to Ben, tucking the baby colt into bed after such an exhausting day. However, Mayday held her silence still, not having said a word for the entirety of the day. Peter caught a glimpse of the filly before she hastily trotted away upstairs, refusing to look back at anypony.

Peter let out a low sigh, staring somberly in the direction his daughter fled as Twilight joined his side. "She's _still_ taking it hard. She's been like that all week."

Twilight's eyes softened as she briefly shared a glance with her husband. "It's going to take time for all of us to recover."

"We know how she is. Mayday's blaming herself for what happened," Peter whispered, frowning. "I know what she's going through. I should talk to her. Otherwise, this is going to hang over her head for the rest of her life in the worst way imaginable."

Just as Peter readied himself to leave, Twilight reached out and placed a hoof over his shoulder. "Let me talk to her instead, honey." The alicorn nodded, her gaze softening further. "Ever since Mayday has been a baby, you've always been there to pick her up when she would fall. In time, she would eventually begin to come to you as she got older. I never thought anything of it and always took to the sidelines, due to the closeness of your relationship. However, I just now realized why she has taken so deeply with you over me."

Peter arched a brow. "Huh? Why is that?"

Twilight trailed off, her gaze slowly lifting to meet her husband's before she forced a smile. "We're too much alike. If I was in her shoes, I'd act the exact same way. To her, you're a breath of fresh air and completely different from what she is. I'm… something she recognizes all too well." She stepped forward, slowly putting distance between herself and Peter. "That's why she needs to hear this from me. She could finally relate to what I have to say. Let _me_ be there for our daughter this time."

Slow to respond, Peter blinked before giving the alicorn a small smile and stepping to the side. Twilight simply nodded, venturing past and upstairs after their daughter.

Meanwhile, in the confines of her temporary quarters, Mayday sat alongside the edge of her bed with a teary gaze. Countless thoughts cycled through the filly's head, none of which relented in basking in Princess Celestia's memory. However, with that came blame, and Mayday could not chase those vocal thoughts away. The center of her chest ached before she burst into another sob, shielding her eyes with her hooves.

A soft set of knocks echoed from the door, prompting the filly to gasp and instinctively clean her face as quickly as possible with whatever she could find. Mayday grabbed her pillow and buried her face within the cushion, tossing it to the side when she finished. The door quietly creaked open as Twilight stepped into the room, and the filly straightened her posture in response, glancing to the side. Closing the door behind her with magic, the alicorn quietly took a seat next to Mayday once she reached her bed. The air between them grew thin, making the simple act of breathing a challenging feat.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight gently questioned, holding a soft gaze to match her tone. "You've barely said a word all week."

Mayday frowned, unable to lift her gaze from the ground. "What _can_ I say, Mom? I couldn't see what was _right_ in front of me, and the whole world got mixed up in the process." The filly's voice cracked as she fought back her building sobs. "Dad tried to tell me something _really_ important before the fighting started, and I threw it in his face. I was _so_ sure that I was right, but now I see that I couldn't have been more wrong." Slamming her eyes shut, tears streamed down the filly's cheeks. "I pushed Dad over the edge, Mom, and Princess Celestia got herself killed because of it. Because of _me_! This all happened _because of me_!"

Twilight softly gazed at the filly as she descended into a sob. However, the alicorn managed a smile while her own eyes began to hurt. "It's okay, sweetie. It's not your fault." Inhaling deeply before sighing, the alicorn placed a hoof over the filly's shoulder. "To be honest, I know _exactly_ what you're going through."

Mayday immediately released a scuff between her sobs. "How could you _possibly_ know what I'm going though, Mom?!"

With a sigh, Twilight approached her daughter, taking a seat on the bed beside her. "Because you're just like how _I_ was at your age."

Mayday's ears perked at the statement before she rubbed her snout, snuffling. " _How_ am I just like you?"

Twilight shook her head, chuckling under her breath. "Don't forget. I _was_ Princess Celestia's apprentice and the highest graded student in my class." Sobering, the alicorn let out a sigh. "However, like you, while I was intellectually gifted, I couldn't see between the lines. For me, the knowledge within books was absolute. Everything else was wrong in my eyes. I relied on cold logic and nothing else. It was because of that aspect that I didn't have many friends during my years in Canterlot."

"Is that why Princess Celestia sent you to Ponyville?" Mayday lightly questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Nodding, Twilight brushed her hooves together. "Yes. I was booksmart… too much so. Without a book to lean on or to guide me, I was virtually clueless. I didn't know anything else. I didn't know how to make friends. I wasn't in touch with my emotions. I was… just like you. It's why Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville in the first place."

Mayday blinked, bewildered. "Me?"

Twilight's smile widened. "You're very intelligent, more than your father and I were at your age, but you rely on logic alone without listening to your heart. Doing that will cause you to make _many_ mistakes, and you'll alienate yourself from those around you."

The filly's ears fell into her mane shamefully. "Just like I did with Dad and Princess Celestia." Letting out a sigh, Mayday shared a glance with her mother. "Discord mentioned one of the mistakes you made. Did you make any more?"

A pink flush stained the alicorn's cheek as she giggled sheepishly. "Enough that I could make a list of them. I was not a friendly filly during my time in Canterlot. It really wasn't until I mentioned it to your father that he pointed out how mean I really was. My studies were too important to me. Even when my closest friend, Moondancer, threw herself a birthday party and invited me, I snuffed her invitation because I didn't want to stop studying."

Mayday's eyes widened. "That sounds like something… that I would do."

Twilight's eyes softened as a warm smile graced her features. "My entire time in Ponyville has been one big misadventure, but it's also been a wonderful learning experience. It's where I met my best friends. It's where I met your Auntie Trixie, who became like a sister to me. It's where I ascended to become an alicorn." Warm tears dripped from her face, yet her smile remained intact underneath her glowing cheeks. "It's where I met your father and gave birth to you."

Mayday edged closer, laying against her mother's side before looking up to her. "All because you listened to your heart, too?"

Twilight wrap a foreleg around her daughter, pulling her close. "Yes. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. You and your brother wouldn't be here either."

Mayday nuzzled into her mom's side before letting out a deep sigh. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not sure I really know _how_ to listen to my heart."

Twilight brushed the side of her head against Mayday's affectionately. "Trust me. That's the hard part. It takes time to learn how to stop and listen to your heart as well as your head. I had your father help me over the years. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve, and I can say that he's deeply affected with that. Now, I think I can do the same for you alongside him. It's what… Princess Celestia would've wanted us to do: to grow together as a family."

Taking her mother's word to heart, Mayday weakly nodded as tears once again swelled in her eyes. "Okay, Mom. I'll try, but… if I do, you have to promise to go see your friend."

"Okay. I promise," Twilight nodded, as her own eyes swelled with tears as well.

Before long, the filly finally submitted to her emotions, burying her face into Twilight's chest. Tightening her grip around her mother, she sobbed uncontrollably, pouring out a week's worth of grief at once. Twilight sniffled before slowly bursting into a sob as well, returning her daughter's tearful embrace.

Through tragedy came unity, and understanding rose from sadness. A mother and daughter slowly began to mend the great distance between them, growing closer through a shared love they unknowingly had. The two remained as such for the remainder of the night, spending quality time together for the first time since either of them could remember. Unbeknownst to them, Peter peeked into the room through the small crack in the door, watching from a distance with equal love and a warm smile before exiting completely.

* * *

The following day at the hint of sunrise, Luna, Twilight, and Peter sat in the High Council's room. The stallion let out a low yawn before lowering his head onto the table. However, before he could drift back into a slumber, Eris materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths away in a burst of light. Twilight gently poked her husband's side until he rose, earning a disgruntled groan in response.

"What was it that you wanted to speak with us about, Eris?" Luna questioned, narrowing her gaze on the draconequus. "Based on your insistence, this clearly couldn't have waited."

Peter grumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes with a hoof. "Anytime after noon. That's all I ask for in life."

Eris held a stern gaze, lacking the usual playfulness she possessed. "My apologies. I know that this is a sensitive time for you all, but I am set to follow strict instructions." The draconequus raised a glowing paw, causing a golden set of royal wear to materialize into existence in a burst of light over the table. The group was quick to recognize the crown, chestplate, and hoof-shoes that used to belong to Celestia, their condition as spotless as ever. "Princess Celestia gave me a message to pass onto you before her death. She insisted that I waited until _after_ her burial."

"Why?" Twilight hesitantly questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Slow to respond, Eris simply turned to Celestia's armor before raising a claw of her talon. Suddenly, a tiny flame rose from within the golden armor. It morphed to a shade of blue before an astral image hovered over the ember, shifting to take the shape of Celestia. Everypony inhaled sharply at the sight, never averting their gazes from the blue flames and the small projection they emitted.

Celestia inhaled deeply before sighing. "Hello, Luna and Twilight. If you're seeing this, I am already gone. The future ahead of you both will be paved with questions and doubt, but I'm confident that you can lead Equestria to an age of prosperity in my stead." She glanced off to the side momentarily before shifting her gaze forward. "My time is short, and I must give you these messages with haste. Luna. Do not lose yourself to hatred. I don't want you to make me worry anymore. Peter and Twilight will be there for you in my place."

"Sister…" Luna whispered, closing her eyes as she allowed Celestia's words to sink in.

Celestia paused, managing a smile. "And Twilight. I've watched you grow from an irrational, headstrong filly to a mature, loving mare. I told you years ago that you were no longer my student. However, now, I would be honored, if you became my successor." Just as Twilight's eyes widened, a small orb of energy rose from the blue flame and channeled into her chest. Celestia lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I leave what's left of my essence with you. From here on, it is your solemn duty to raise and lower the sun daily. Luna will instruct you on how to do it over time. Stand by my sister and lead Equestria to an age of prosperity. And Peter? Watch over both of them for me."

"Princess Celestia," Twilight sniffled, fighting back her tears to no avail.

With a brief pause, Celestia lifted her gaze before nodding. "It seems that I've run out time. I have only one last thing to say. No matter what your futures hold, one thing is always certain." A small smile graced her features. "I will _always_ love you… my little sister and my dearest student."

The flames immediately dissipated, causing Celestia's image to fade from sight. Everypony in the room sat in silence, as if allowing the alicorn's last words to sink in. However, an air of content filled the vicinity. Luna managed a smile, weakly nodding as a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. Twilight's lip quivered while fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, and Peter wrapped a hoof around her shoulder, allowing the mare to cry into his chest. Eris quietly stood back with a knowing smile, assured that the world was in capable care as of now.

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like years, Gwen Stacy was back in her home dimension. She sat in the corner of the garage as the members of her band, the Mary Janes, bickered about what song to practice for their upcoming concert. During a rare time of peace, Gwen had no idea what to do with her time. She glanced to the side, almost begging for a bad guy to punch in hopes of a distraction.

Sadly, it never came. A small sense of sadness tugged at her heart. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The symbol of her past had returned, becoming a pivotal part of her present, and they were forced to say goodbye, as the dimensional barrier between their homes had to be closed. Gwen brushed a hand through her blonde hair before shifting her saddened gaze to the window by her side.

She could not rid that lasting image from her mind at the dimensional rift between their worlds. The blonde let out a desolate sigh, allowing her chin to rest in the palm of her hand. "This is the third time I've had to say goodbye to him. I don't know if I can take this much longer."

On the other side of the room, Glory folded her arms and arched a brow. "What's with her? She's been zoning out ever since she came back from that trip."

Betty Brant shook her head. "It's not the first time. Remember that other trip she took?" She placed down the paper in hand and raised a finger objectively. "I'm telling you that Gwen found a guy and got dumped."

"What if she didn't get dumped?" Glory interjected, humming as she tilted her head to the side. "What if she just misses him? That's _so_ romantic if that's the case."

Em Jay marched forward, rolling her eyes and exhaling while brushing a hand through her long, red hair. "You're _both_ making a _lot_ of assumptions right now. Guy or not, we won't let her go on any more trips if _this_ is how she's going to act every time she comes back." Clapping her hands loudly, Em Jay held her hands out to the side. "Hey Gwen! Are we practicing or what?"

Freeing herself from her self-induced trance, Gwen simply nodded before retrieving a pair of drumsticks from her sidepockets. As the rest of her fellow bandmates gathered their respective instruments, the blonde sank back into the confines of her mind to where she saw him for the last time. They stood on the edge of nothingness, never averting their gazes from each other. Gwen wanted to drown in the hazel ocean that was Peter's gaze, evident by the pink tint filling her cheeks.

There was so much she wanted to say and more she yearned to do. Gwen reached out, brushing her hand against the side of Peter's face. Fortunately, she knew of his intentions, and with Eris, they would be reunited someday. With a low sigh, Gwen stood on the tip of her toes before leaning closer to kiss Peter's cheek. They stared at each other for a while longer, knowing words weren't needed. This wasn't goodbye, for they always had each other in their hearts.

"I'll always love you, Peter," Gwen whispered, forcefully choking back a sob as she freed herself once more from her trance. With renewed vigor, she tapped her drumsticks together. "Okay! One! Two! Three!"

* * *

Taken aback, Dusk Shine blinked at his wife as she offered him her folded costume. "Patricia! Are you sure about this?"

The mare chuckled, extending her costume out until her husband hesitantly accepted it via telekinesis. "I couldn't be more sure. After what I just went through, I'm more than happy to retire. Equestria doesn't need Spider-Mare anymore." She trailed off, lifting her gaze as her face burned. "Personally, I need you more than anything else, Dusk. I've had one too many close calls for my liking. If I never got to say goodbye to you, that would've been too much for me."

Blinking, Dusk was slow to respond before managing a smile. "Well, if you're sure." He levitated the costume high overhead, sliding it into the closet before closing its door shut. "So, what're you going to do now?"

Patricia hummed, placing both hooves behind her head. "Peter gave me a pretty good idea. I think I'll go back to school and get my degree. I think it's time I used my head to help those around me instead of my muscles."

Dusk eased back, smiling. "I've been telling you that for years. I'm glad you're finally listening to me a little." The stallion arched a brow as a thought came to mind. "So, is it true? Eris is going to stay in the other Equestria from now on? Is that really a good idea?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be working with Peter from now on," Patricia hummed, shifting her gaze skyward. "It's complicated to explain, but Peter has become the embodiment of Order to that of Chaos. Eris finally has a friend that can keep her in check."

Bewildered, Dusk furrowed his brow. "Come again?"

She playfully patted a hoof against the stallion's chest. "Think of it like this. Opposites attract. Just think us on a platonic scale."

"You know, it does makes sense when you put it like that," Dusk replied, nodding. He glanced to the side, pursing his lips. "Eris was a touch annoying, but I still think I'll miss her a little. Then again, I'll enjoy the peace and quiet."

Patricia smiled evilly. "Don't be so sure about that. I'll have an excuse to stay at home for a while before I go back to school. For example, did you know that Peter and Twilight have had a _second_ child? That means _we_ have to catch up."

"Wait. What?!" Dusk gulped, unable to react as Patricia hopped into his unprepared hooves and slammed the door to their room shut.

 **-u-**

The evening sun stood perched overhead, blessing the land with its warmth. On the outskirts of Aria's lake near the Whitetail Woods, a pair of graves sat in a secluded meadow. Peter and Trixie quietly watched as Sonata knelt before the slabs of marble and dropped roses on their respective pedestals. She brushed a hoof over the names inscribed in the stone, ' _Aria_ ' and ' _Adagio_ ', before pulling herself to a standing position.

"I'm going to miss you two," she whispered, eyeing the stones gently. "In a way, we got exactly what we wanted. Equestria's heading in a new direction. I'm going to work hard and make sure that everypony's treated equally, so something like the extinction of our race will never happen again." Inhaling deeply before sighing, Sonata managed a smile. "Well, I'm off. I promise that I'll come and visit again."

Once the siren turned away from the graves, Peter stepped toward Sonata with a soft gaze. "Are you okay?"

Sonata nodded, chuckling weakly. "Yeah. I'm getting there." As if a realization came into mind, the siren pursed her lips and wrapped her hooves around the stallion's neck for a warm embrace. "Thanks again for helping me with the burial. It means a lot to me."

Peter returned the hug in full, patting the back of her head reassuringly. "Don't mention it."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Trixie questioned, tightening the sling holding her dislocated shoulder in place. "You don't have a place to call your own."

Sonata hummed, scratching the back of her head after parting from the stallion. "Um… I don't know. For the time being, I can stay in the lake. It's pretty refreshing being able to breathe underwater again."

Peter chuckled. "While that _is_ cool, I think it'd be better if you stayed with us. We have plenty of room, and I think you're better company than Trixie."

Trixie merely rolled her eyes in response, waving a hoof dismissively. "As if anypony is better company for you than me."

Furrowing her brow, Sonata tilted her head to the side. "That's really sweet of you, Peter. Really. But I can't ask you to do more for me."

Trixie reached out, placing a hoof over the siren's shoulder. "Please don't try to argue with this idiot. He's already had your room made and customized. There's even an aquarium there, to satisfy all your aquatic needs."

Sonata threw a hoof over her mouth, concealing a gasp. "What?! Really?!"

Peter grinned, taking hold of the siren's hoof. "Yup. You're my responsibility now, remember? There's no way I'm letting you live alone. Adagio would _kill_ me. Besides, you have friends. Maybe one day, we can be like… a family to you."

Faster than Peter could react, Sonata lunged forward into his unsuspecting hooves. Nearly knocked to the ground, the stallion planted his hooves and returned the siren's affection. Her lips quivered into a smile while fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Overwhelming relief and admiration filled her heart where sadness and loss had previously dwelled. In her glee, Sonata's mermaid-like tail wagged earnestly, unknowingly striking Trixie repeatedly, who merely raised her good hoof in bemused defense.

Chuckling under his breath, Peter tightened his hold. "I guess that means yes, huh?"

Sonata sniffled, nodding once they parted. "Oh Peter, thank you so much!" The siren paused, glancing to the side upon noticing a blank glare from Trixie. As if a realization came to mind, she pulled her tail to the side before shifting her widened gaze back to the stallion. "Hold on. Your treehouse- erm, _Treebrary_ \- is gone. Are we going to live in Canterlot?"

Trixie scoffed, wincing at the bolts of pain coursing through her body. "Oh, how cute. She finally noticed."

Peter shook his head. "Nope. We're not moving to Canterlot. It turns out that we have something new on the outskirts of Ponyville. It's a little bigger than the old Treebrary, and we could use some help filling it up. It's pretty empty with just Twilight, Trixie, the kids, Aunt May, Spike, and me. Believe me, you'd be doing us a huge favor."

"Really? Wow. Um, how much bigger is this house?" Sonata innocently questioned.

Trixie slowly walked away from the pair, waving a hoof suggestively. "It's big enough. You'll have to see it for yourself. Why don't we talk about it more there? Peter has a little pet project he wants to discuss."

* * *

On the outskirts of Ponyville lay a benevolent sight. Its exterior was smooth, forged from the finest diamond, and its multicolored surface gleamed brightly underneath the rising sun. On a scale, its size stood several stories high, nearly towering over the neighboring village and rivaling that of the surrounding mountains. Its shape resembled that of a tree, with a star perched at the top of its being, and the castle itself bore a shade of violet, much like the princess it represented. A pink banner bearing Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark hung from the side, flapping proudly in the coming breeze.

News of Twilight Sparkle succeeding Princess Celestia as co-ruler of Equestria quickly spread throughout the land. In her honor, considering that her old home had been destroyed, a castle was made to fit her ascending royal status. However, nopony expected such a castle to be done in a day, but they had Eris to thank for such a feat, seeing as the draconequus finally recovered from her time on Earth.

Once inside, Sonata stared vividly at the castle's designs. "Wow! This place is _much_ bigger on the inside!"

Mayday bounced happily about upstairs, pointing a hoof at an empty section. "This room here? Mine!" Her eyes widened before she trotted downstairs hastily, skidding to a halt by another empty section as Trixie slowly approached it. "And this one? Also mine!"

Trixie could only exhale in defeat, shrugging. "Why do I even try?"

Sonata blinked, shifting her gaze about aimlessly. "So, um, where's my room?"

Peter faced the siren, pointing a hoof behind his shoulder. "It's over there, but Twilight's not done organizing yet. Until it's pitch perfect, she'll be at this all day."

Everypony turned their gazes to the side, spotting Twilight and Eris. The alicorn walked with a clipboard and pen hovering by her head via telekinesis, while Eris followed with a hardhat and design map in paw. The draconequus held a bemused glare, drifting into a standing slumber. Twilight levitated her clipboard, lightly tapping it against Eris's hardhat until she awoke abruptly.

"Stay focused, Eris! If we're finishing this castle tonight, you have to pay attention!" Twilight declared, centering her gaze on the clipboard. She ran a hoof over the miniature map, tapping it lightly. "Now, we should move the aquarium next to the workshop. That way, should anything happen to the water, Sonata won't have to travel far to get it cleaned."

Eris blankly stared at the alicorn, waving a glowing paw. "You are _very_ particular." The area distorted, morphing as the rooms were swapped accordingly. The draconequus arched a brow at the stallion. "I can't believe that I let you talk me into this agreement. _You_ are the embodiment of Order. Not her."

Peter walked between the pair, folding his hooves while sharing a glance with his wife. "Twilight's the whole reason I have some organization in my life. If we're going to be partners as Order and Chaos for Equestria, Twilight will be our consultant." The stallion placed a hoof over the alicorn's shoulder, grinning. "It's a package deal. You get a Parker _and_ a Sparkle."

Twilight sternly stared at the draconequus. "Plus, if you're going to live in this castle, I have to teach you how to practice _some_ restraint. That will come with time."

"It's fine, I suppose," Eris grinned, fading from sight before instantly materializing into existence between Peter and Twilight. "I have no need to raise chaos in this world. Chaos just naturally flocks to Peter, and he always remedies the situation. It's entertaining in its own right, and I have a front row seat in this lovely castle." The draconequus disappeared in a burst of magic before flashing into existence in midair. "So, fine. What shall we move next?"

As Twilight guided Eris to the other side of the room, Trixie grimaced before sharing a glance with the stallion. "Eris is living here, too? That's a colorful bunch already gathered."

Peter nodded, raising a hoof objectively. "Eris wants to help with our project. Keeping her here will help with that. Plus, she's more than earned our trust, and she's proven to be a great friend."

Trixie huffed, waving a hoof dismissively. "Point taken. So, when will you talk with the other two?"

Sobering, Peter pursed his lips and glanced to the side. "Soon. There's somepony Eris and I have to talk to first."

 **-u-**

Deep in the reaches of the astral plain, Discord stood with his paw and talon folded across his chest, arching a brow as Peter and Eris materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths away in a burst of light. The draconequus huffed. "I see you took your time."

"We're still rebuilding. That's gonna take time," Peter declared, brushing the dust from his hooves before arching a brow. "So, did you make up your mind?"

Discord nodded. "Indeed. The choice was relatively easy to make." Sobering, the draconequus frowned and shifted his gaze to the side. "After everything that's happened, I have to leave this world. It was my ambition that drove the world into anarchy. I have much to answer for." He shifted his gaze to his female counterpart. "Eris has proven to be quite capable at staying in my place. She can help you grow into your role as the Spirit of Order and Harmony in time."

Eris let out a low sigh. "So, where will you go? The universe is awfully big for one to wander about aimlessly."

Discord closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I will seek out the Grand Council and confess my crimes. I manipulated a youngling to turn against her father, allowed two cosmic entities from separate timelines to coexist on the same plain, and my actions directly led to the death of a major ruling figure. If I had just practiced _some_ restraint, like Eris consistently insisted, things wouldn't have escalated to the degree that they did."

Eris furrowed her brow. "Are you _sure_ about this? Turning yourself in could result in a ten to twenty lifecycle sentence. You won't see the light of day again for eons. It'll be considerably longer than your imprisonment by the Elements of Harmony."

The draconequus simply nodded with a softened gaze. "I'm aware of that, and I'm perfectly content with the sentence. It'll give me _plenty_ of time to rethink my way of thinking." Slowly but surely, Discord managed to hold eye contact with the stallion. A brief silence filled the air between the them. Eventually, he managed a smile. "Peter, you're everything I imagined and then some. From the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry that I pushed you so hard, but I knew you could overcome anything I threw at you. Whenever I return, I hope that we can start anew under better circumstances."

Peter simply stared at the draconequus with an unreadable expression before frowning. "Well, I can't say that it's all been good. I've been smacked around, tossed, blown up, stabbed, frozen, killed, maimed, and corrupted by two cosmic forces—one of which is still living in my head as a second voice."

" _You talk enough for both of us. At the very least, my voice proves as a distraction and minimizes your chatter somewhat,"_ Dream whispered as she materialized in the back of Peter's mind, folding her arms in a huff. " _Yet there is great potential in our partnership. That much I can't deny. Keep your promise to me, and in time, I can come to guide your senses and assist you in many ways."_

The stallion cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before sighing, managing a smile. "But it hasn't been all bad either. It's because of your shenanigans that I found a place that accepts me in Ponyville and met my wife, Twilight. Besides, Dream's rather pleasant company. So to be honest, in a way, I owe everything to you. Besides, everyone deserves at least one second chance. In the meantime, I hope you get the help that you need."

Both individuals shared a knowing glance before the stallion stepped forth, extending a hoof. Discord's eyes widened at the sight before the corner of his fanged mouth curled into a smile. The draconequus accepted the gesture, taking hold of Peter's hoof with a talon. They eventually parted on good terms, with Discord and Eris sharing a final glance before the male draconequus faded from sight in a burst of light.

 **-u-**

Peter eased back, sharing a glance with Twilight. "I almost can't remember the last time we spent alone time together."

Twilight nodded, smiling sweetly. "It's been _too_ long." The couple sat in an open grassy field underneath the luminous light the sun provided, with a basket filled with various goods, such as sandwiches and fruits. Having a picnic with lit candles, they reveled in the peace earned after the fighting and repairs. Twilight eyed the checkered blanket underneath their hooves, nodding. "A picnic was a romantic choice. Simple, but effective. It's _so_ me."

Peter shifted his gaze skyward, chuckling. "I aim to please."

"So, Discord's really gone?" Twilight questioned, using her magic to tie her ponytail into a bun.

Peter nodded, swallowing the chewed contents within his mouth. "Yeah. He's gone on hiatus. Eris says it'll be a _long_ time before we see him again."

Twilight pursed her lips. "I see. I'm a little surprised, but it's like Princess Celestia used to say. Everypony can change." Sobering, the alicorn edged closer to the stallion. "How about you? How are _you_ feeling?"

"Me? Let's just say I feel like a million bucks. I've been sleeping much better, thanks to Dream," Peter obliviously stated, chuckling. "Then again, anypony would sleep better when they're not in any immediate danger."

"What about your eyes? I've noticed that they've been alternating colors lately," Twilight whispered, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh yeah, about that, actually. We found out something pretty cool," Peter declared, raising a hoof. His hazel eyes faded behind a blinding light before morphing to a blue slitted gaze. "When Dream and I synchronize, my eyes turn blue. I can use my magic then and sense through magic. However, my spider sense stops working. Plus, Dream can speak through me in this state."

"It's a working progress," Dream coolly declared, her voice meshing with Peter. "Your Highness."

Twilight politely waved. "Dream. I must admit that this will take some getting used to."

Dream simply nodded. "It will take time, but I promise not to pry during your personal affairs. I shall take my leave."

Peter shook his head. "And you said I couldn't multitask." Chuckling, the stallion nodded, tapping a hoof against the side of his head. "However, we stop the synchronization, and then my eyes turn back to hazel. My spider sense comes back, and Dream can identify the threats for me. Downside is that I can't use my magic then." He trailed off, glancing to the side as he scratched the back of his head while a pink flush filled his cheeks. "So… should I keep the blue eyes? I remember how much you liked them back on Earth."

Twilight's heart skipped a beat at the question as she clapped her hooves together. "Actually…" she paused, flapping her wings eagerly. The temperature in her face rose. "If it's the same to you, I'd prefer it if you kept your normal look. You had big brown eyes when I married you. I mean, no matter how much you change, you're still you, and either way, I'll love you regardless."

Peter simply stared at the alicorn, chuckling under his breath. The blue color in his eyes faded, morphing back to their usual hazel shade. He leaned forward, booping his nose against the mare's affectionately. "Have I ever told you that you're the best girl a guy can ask for?"

Twilight giggled sheepishly. "A few times… not that I'm complaining." The alicorn eased back, blinking as a strange sensation churned at the center of her chest. She furrowed her brow before brushing a hoof over her thumping chest. "Hmm. I've been feeling strange lately. Luna said that I'll be changing soon, since Princess Celestia's essence merged with me."

"Whatever happens, we'll see it through together," Peter gently whispered, planting a soft kiss on Twilight's forehead. The alicorn squeaked sweetly in response, leaning the side of her head against the stallion's chest. The couple stared at the clear skies overhead, cuddling together. Peter raised a hoof, pointing it at the horizon. "Also, I think it's time that _we_ expanded. It's a brand new day, Twilight. Let's shape Equestria into a better world."

 _ **Up next: Epilogue**_


	54. Epilogue

_**Chapter Fifty-Four "Epilogue"**_

 _Fifteen Years Later…_

While the land could not forget what happened to Celestia, its inhabitants reveled in an era of peace under the coexisting rule of Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Luna. While both alicorns followed their respective roles regarding the sun and moon respectively, they decided to split their watches to their homelands: Canterlot and Ponyville. Princess Luna remained in Canterlot as its active ruler under the protection of its guards and the thestrals that returned from the war. All charges against them had been pardoned on the grounds that they spent countless eons under mind control, and with Peter, along with Dream's assistance, they were able to regain their lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight had grown into her new role with grace and quickness, both figuratively and literally. With her organization skills, she managed to balance the many responsibilities that came with being co-ruler of the land: raising the sun daily, politics, interacting with her peers humbly yet diligently, and her own personal life. To say Twilight was well-protected and informed would be an understatement. Her husband, Peter Parker, and a select number of individuals resided in the castle, under astute circumstances. Even a fair number of changelings and thestrals helped maintain the castle's image and acted as a line of defense for those living within.

Seeing as Canterlot was the central hub of the world, Luna decided to stay there under the circumstances that she had the experience necessary to run all business matters accordingly. Plus, Canterlot was still her home, even if simply staying in the castle constantly reminded the alicorn of her deceased sister. However, she often visited Ponyville as a means to combat any loneliness, and even stayed within the castle's walls occasionally. Twilight often did the same, visiting Canterlot solely for official business, but she made exceptions to spend time with Luna, to help fill in the void Celestia left behind. Aunt May did the same, visiting the mare in her hometown weekly.

Within the main throne room, Twilight read through a row of assorted documents sternly before letting out a low sigh. She glanced off to the side, spotting a welcoming sight. Donning a white lab coat and a thick pair of black eyeglasses, a young mare walked into the room mumbling to herself. That in itself was perfectly normal, seeing as this pony was constantly thinking and graduated with valedictorian honors from Manehattan University. Plus, Twilight had watched the mare grow up before her eyes, helping raise her with love and kindness.

With her violet and pink mane wrapped in a messy bun, the mare slowed to a halt and arched a brow. "If my hypothesis is correct…"

"Mayday?" Twilight gently called out, freeing the mare from her self-induced trance. Placing the scroll in her magical hold down, the alicorn smiled at her daughter. "You're thinking and walking again. What's on your mind?"

Mayday chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, really? Sorry, Mom. It's just that the computer's radar system has detected some unusual activity in the stratosphere. I was just trying to hypothesize on what could be the cause of the disturbance. Or would this classified more as interference?" Exhaling, the mare shook her head. "Either way, I have my theories of what it _could_ be, but they're only making my head spin without further data. Until the computer finishes its diagnostics, I can only guess as to what the source is."

"You're so much like your mother that it's silly," Peter declared from behind, earning the attention of both mares. The stallion walked into the room donning a similar lab coat with a clipboard in hoof, pausing once he was inches from Mayday before tapping the object lightly over her head. "Let the computer run the diagnostics first before you overthink anything. Without something to lean on, you'll just give yourself a migraine."

Mayday poked her lips out before frowning. "It's not _my_ fault that the computer's slow, _Dad_ ," she objected, punctuating her message with a subtle glare before smiling. "But I guess you're right. I probably shouldn't overthink it just yet."

As the mare took the clipboard into her mouth before hovering above the stallion, Peter simply stared at Mayday before grinning. "Technically, it _is_ your fault, you know. You overclocked the RAM too high again and bottlenecked the CPU."

Twilight blinked at the stallion's words. "Wait. She fried the cores again because she refused to give it a _break_? _Again_? Mayday. _Sweetie_. That's the fourth time in the past three months. You have to slow down a little. Go too fast, and _you'll_ burn out… or wear your resources thin at the very least."

Mayday let out a deep sigh. "I know, but I guess I still think I'm in college at times. The professors never really gave me any time to spare. It's only been a few months since I graduated. I guess old habits die hard."

"I know that feeling," Peter groaned, nodding. "Luckily, you're done with school. That means no more rushing, and enough time to handle the _real_ world. I already made some upgrades to the processor and replaced it for you. Hopefully, it can withstand your assaults… for a while anyway. Just slow it down a peg, Brainiac," The mare's wings flapped eagerly while the corner of her lips curled into an appreciative smile. She hummed a light response, earning a nod from the stallion. "You're welcome. Head back to the lab. I'll join back with you after I talk with your mother."

Mayday simply did as she was requested, hovering out of the room, and once she had closed the door behind her, Twilight pulled herself back to a standing position before edging closer to the stallion. The couple shared a glance and smiled in the moment. The alicorn's mane grew in length, morphing into a living aura over the years, and tiny sparkles gleamed in its wake. A devilish grin graced Twilight's features as she placed her hooves over his shoulders before pinning him to the ground onto his back playfully. Her tall and slender height dwarfed his considerably, a heavy contrast to their previous establishment. Yet they were content with the change, evident by their smiles.

"What? You like mare-handling me now?" Peter dryly whispered in a mock hurt tone, never averting his hazel gaze from her violet irises.

Resting her weight near his chest, Twilight arched a brow and grinned before leaning forward. "Just consider this payback for all of those short jokes over the years."

"That was twenty-five years ago, and you're _still_ holding that over my head? You're lucky I like tall mares," Peter deadpanned, sighing contently once the mare booped her nose against his own affectionately. With a hapless shrug, the stallion accepted his prone position. "Then again, we wouldn't be married if you didn't remember every little detail." Reaching into his coat pocket, the stallion retrieved a small crimson box before offering it to the alicorn. "Speaking of which…"

Twilight's eyes widened at the sight while her heart skipped a beat. "Peter!" she nearly screamed, stifling her voice to that of a whisper. Using her magic, she opened the box to reveal a ruby gem. It was sharply crafted, refined with precision, and the mare nearly lost herself in the gem's smooth surface. Twilight closed the box before levitating it to the nearest table, choking back a building sob. "You remembered!"

Oblivious, Peter raised a hoof objectively. "Of course I did. It's our twenty-fifth anniversary. No idiot would forget that. Not even me." He glanced off to the side. "Even if the dates are a bit technical. I mean, we've only been married for twenty-four years, but we've been together for twenty-five. It's almost confusing, but you tend to go more on our time together instead of marriage. So, I hope that I didn't make a mistake by going off the hunch instead of the legal date. Maybe-"

Before he could continue, Twilight pressed her lips against Peter's, ceasing his rambling. The stallion quickly relaxed, easing into the act of affection. Even after a decade and a half together, the couple's feelings for each other had only grown, blossoming into the epitome of love that was truly ageless and eternal. They soon parted, yielding to their need for oxygen, but they remained embracing each other, with Twilight snuggling the side of her head against Peter's chest. She would never tire of the giddy sensations her husband bestowed upon her.

"Well, then. Will you just say 'Happy Anniversary' for me?" Twilight playfully suggested, smiling.

Peter chuckled under his breath, nodding. "Of course. Happy Anniversary."

"Does this mean you'll actually take a vacation?" a female's voice questioned from overhead, causing the couple to glance in her direction. Trixie sat along the railing on the terrace, brushing a hoof through her silver-blue mane. While her features showed some traces of age, time had been kind to the haughty mare. "Since Peter actually remembered, you should go ahead and make your reservations for the week. I hear Saddle Arabia is beautiful this time of year."

A blank stare formed on the stallion's face. "Um. Excuse me? Don't you _ever_ knock?"

Trixie approached the couple, paying the stallion's tone no mind as Twilight stood and greeted the mare with a hug. They quietly parted, allowing Trixie to finally huff at Peter. "Not so funny when the shoe is on the other hoof, is it?"

The stallion scoffed, stretching out before resting his chin against a hoof. "Sheesh, the girls in my life are so spiteful."

Eris materialized into existence high above their position in a burst of light, donning a maid's outfit. She brushed the dust from the higher railings. "Not _all_ of us are so cruel to you, handsome."

Peter nodded gratefully, slowly turning his gaze toward the draconequus as she cleaned the room. "See, Trixie? Why can't you be as friendly as Eris? She never badmouths me or- Eris!"

The stallion blurted out a response, the temperature in his face skyrocketing to high degrees as he caught sight of the draconequus bending over while she brushed the dust from the curtains. She caught sight of the stallion from the corner of her eye, blushing as her tail instinctively rose and revealed more of her bum.

Trixie scoffed, folding her hooves. "Why am I not as friendly as Eris? That question answers itself as well as her butt."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Chaos will always tempt Order, but Order will always resist."

Eris smiled seductively at the stallion, winking as she wiggled her hips. "That's what makes it so fun, darling."

Throwing a hoof over his eyes, the stallion groaned while unable to rid the crimson stain from his cheeks. "Why must you always do that?!"

"Because you're the Order to my Chaos. I simply can't help myself," Eris grinned, winking at the stallion before straightening her posture. "Plus, you give the cutest reactions."

"Charming," Peter muttered, rolling his eyes in an exasperated manner. "Just behave around the kids."

Trixie readied herself to respond, but she paused upon shifting her gaze, spotting a particular sight. "Speaking of which, I give fair warning. Here comes your daughter." The mare slowly smirked. "The _other_ one."

Just as Peter spun around, a tiny hint of violet hopped onto his chest and released a high-pitched squeak. Twilight smiled sweetly at the sight of the filly alicorn bearing a violet fur coat matching her own. Like her mother and sister, several pink strands could be seen within her chocolate brown mane. As Mayday pursued her master's degree in college and Ben entered a private school for gifted unicorns, both Peter and Twilight felt it was time to expand upon their family.

Four years ago, Equestria's co-ruler gave birth to a beautiful filly, only the second naturally born alicorn in existence behind Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's daughter, Flurry Heart, which happened a few months prior. Seeing as Twilight named their second child, it was up to Peter to do so again. Fortunately, he had something in mind, thinking of one that held a special place in his heart to this day and another he had only heard of from Julia. Thus, the Parker/Sparkle family welcomed Gwen Reilly to the world.

"Hi, Daddy!" Gwen squeaked, nudging into her father's chest. "There's something I have to tell you!"

Peter weakly chuckled, kissing the center of his daughter's forehead. "Hi, Gwen. What is it, sweetie?"

The filly stood back onto her hind legs, neighing happily as she bucked her hooves about. Gwen's smile only widened afterward. "That means 'I love you' in pony!"

Peter's eyes widened at the comment while a giddy sensation churned at the center of his chest. However, before the stallion could utter a response, Dream's voice chuckled in the back of his cranium. " _Did your heart just skip a beat? That is precious."_

" _Shut up, Dream,"_ Peter shot back at the entity's playful tone, failing to hide his own smile. Back within the real world, the stallion pulled himself to a standing position, pausing to brush a hoof through the filly's curly mane. "Daddy loves you, too, sweetie. Keep that up, and you'll give me diabetes before I hit fifty." His eyes widened at a belated realization. "Hey. Where's your brother?"

Gwen hummed under her breath. "Um… I think Big Brother said he was going to see his tutor again."

Twilight's brow lowered in thought. "Again? He's been doing that quite a bit for the past few weeks. Are the preliminary exams really bothering him _that_ much?"

Trixie leaned to the side, placing a hoof over Peter's shoulder for support. "I _highly_ doubt that. That young stallion is already at the top of his class, and he's earned some of the best recommendations." The mare pursed her lips, glazing to the side in thought. "I don't see _why_ he would think that he requires more tutelage. Ben's a bright colt, and he knows it."

Eris spun into a sitting position in midair, sharing a glance with Peter before pointing a claw at the princess. "Then again, he's something of a perfectionist, and we _all_ know where he got _that_ from. He's almost as compulsive as his mother if things aren't exactly right." The draconequus smirked. "Why do you think that I keep my fun reserved only for _you_ , Peter? If I so much as move a book out of place for Twilight, she might try to smite me with the sun."

Twilight frowned at the trio, furrowing her brow. "I'm not _that_ compulsive." All three individuals blankly stared at the alicorn for what seemed like an eternity. Clearing her throat, Twilight glanced to the side as a pink tint filled her cheeks. "Okay. I have my moments, but if you were as busy as I am, you'd be on edge, too."

"Isn't that what the coffee is for?" Trixie smugly interjected, waving a hoof dismissively.

Eris cleared her throat. "Says the mare who's burned every cup of coffee she's ever made."

Trixie huffed haughtily. "I'll have you know that my coffee is _never_ burnt. I simply prefer a darker flavor."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and our kids fell from a very beautiful tree. I wouldn't change a thing about Twilight," Peter softly declared, causing the alicorn's demeanor to lighten. Gwen climbed on top of the back of the stallion's head and neck, resting in a piggyback position while Peter waved a hoof dismissively. "Anyway. Ben's a teenager now. He's probably just sneaking out to talk with a girl… or guy. Whatever his preference is. At any rate, it's no big deal. Plus, charcoal doesn't count as a darker flavor for most."

Eris smiled, winking. "I'm certainly glad Peter is the Spirit of Order. If Order had _your_ taste buds, everything would be discombobulated."

" _Whatever_ ," Trixie scoffed under her breath, waving a hoof dismissively before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I almost _hope_ that's the case with Benjamin. Heaven forbid if he's as reclusive as Mayday. The only stallion that mare seems to like is her own father, and her interests only seem reserved for her techno babble. Even though she's only twenty-four, it's pretty evident that you won't be expecting children from her at all. She's shown no physical or emotional attraction whatsoever to anything with a pulse. If it doesn't beep, buzz, or hum, it's clearly not her type."

Peter huffed. "There's nothing wrong with being a touch picky. I mean, you're still single at your age, and we're all in our forties with the exception of Eris."

"I enjoy my independence for what it's worth. With my schedule, settling down would only halt my progress," Trixie stated in a matter of fact tone, narrowing her gaze on the filly perched on the stallion's shoulders before gesturing a smile. "Besides, you and Twilight have enough children for all of us. I'm perfectly content with spoiling them as a great and powerful aunt."

Eris materialized behind Trixie, tugging at the corner of her lips with a talon. "Are you sure that you're not single because of your… unique charm? Peter seems to be the only stallion that can tolerate your sarcasm, dryness, and prudeness."

Trixie grumbled under her breath. "You're much better, Miss Mini-Skirt?"

Peter exhaled, shaking his head. "I have the best friends. One's snide and practical, and the other is free-spirited and mildly insane. Then, there's Sonata, who is blissfully unaware of everything and has the appetite of a garbage disposal. Not to mention Luna, who is overly professional and blunt. Plus, there's Mayday, who might just be a robot in mare's clothing, and the other two..."

Eris grinned. "That's certainly a colorful lot at your beck and call. Chaos just flocks towards you, handsome."

Twilight grinned as she watched the trio banter, a regular yet harmless occurrence. The alicorn glanced off to the side. "Still. I can't help but wonder _who_ Ben might be seeing and _why_."

* * *

Within the reaches of a secluded locale, a young stallion with a brown coat sat in a room with his violet gaze fixed on a sheet of paper over his desk. Each question written had been answered accordingly, to the best of his knowledge, and he went over the answers twice, not wanting to risk a mistake. The only other individual in the room was a lone mare, who had yet to free her own gaze from an open book and a stone tablet positioned over her desk. Meetings between these two had grown from a weekly occurrence to a daily routine, with the mare volunteering to personally tutor the promising stallion, but this remained confidential at her request, seeing as she wasn't ready to reveal herself just yet.

Letting out a desolate sigh, the stallion eased away from his desk and offered the slip of paper to the violet-maned mare, her fur a lighter shade than that of his mother. "Here you go, Ms. Glimmer."

Starlight's eyes peered away from her objects of interests before she glanced at the lone violet streak in the stallion's chocolate brown mane. "Ah. Thank you, Ben." She paused, quickly scrolling through the walls of text on the paper. After a brief silence, the mare nodded contently before retrieving a pen via magic, writing out an 'A' over the upper corner of the paper. "As usual, your vast intelligence shows immense promise, my pupil."

Ben inhaled deeply before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thanks. That's good to hear." He stole a glance at the objects on the desk, arching a brow. "You're always reading the same book and studying that tablet. Why is that, Ms. Glimmer?"

Starlight chuckled under her breath, tracing a hoof over one of the book's pages before folding it shut. "The wonders of the multiverse have always fascinated me. Starswirl the Bearded only managed to scratch the tip of the iceberg with his time travel spell. I have astutely studied both for a majority of my adult life." The mare stole a glance at the tablet, lifting it via telekinesis. "This artifact is the Tablet of Order and Chaos. With it in my possession, I believe I can come to perfect what even Starswirl could not: total control of the space-time continuum. I could change history to meet my means."

Taken aback, Ben furrowed his brow. "Seriously?!"

Suddenly, an innocent smile formed on the mare's face as she waved a hoof dismissively. "Heh. In theory, child. Sadly, I'll spend my entire life studying this artifact and likely only unlock a _fraction_ of it's secrets. However, even knowing this, it's my duty as a scholar to continue to do so."

Just as Ben readied himself to respond, his stomach growled in a protesting fashion, and the stallion scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'd love to help you study it, Ms. Glimmer, but I'm starving. I'd better hurry home before my parents start asking questions again."

Nodding, the mare smiled. "Very well, Ben. We'll go over the fundamentals of quasi-physics tomorrow." Starlight shot the stallion a reassuring wink. "Before long, you really _will_ be working at my side as an equal, not just a student."

"I look forward to it," Ben lightly replied, sliding the straps of his saddlebag over his shoulders. Just as he reached the door, the stallion paused. "By the way. When are you going to meet my parents? It's only a matter of time before they find out that you're my tutor."

"In due time, Ben. I just want to make sure that I'm properly prepared. As you know, your parents and I didn't _exactly_ start off on the right hoof, after all," Starlight declared with a friendly wave, prompting Ben to exit the building. Once the young stallion was out of hearing range, a dark glint flashed across the mare's eyes to accompany the devilish smirk on her features. "And that time is _now_."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Mayday pecked away at her computer's keyboard, an image popped up at the center of the screen once an alarm blared. The mare's eyes widened at the sight before she opened its window, narrowing her hazel gaze on the displayed readings. Wasting no time, Mayday called everypony into the throne room, and they gathered in fair time. Sonata was the last to enter, having had to dry herself off from her time in the castle's aquarium.

Peter eased Gwen into his lap while sharing a glance with his oldest child. "What's up, May? You were pretty anxious gathering everypony here."

"That's because this is a _very_ big deal," Mayday declared, pressing a switch underneath the round table. Suddenly, a holographic projection of the world materialized into existence at the center of the table. Particles of blue energy formed over a section near a yellow dot before Mayday pointed a hoof in its direction. "There's a huge energy disturbance at the center of Our Town. JARVIS also detected tears in the space-time continuum. I don't know what's going on, exactly, but if something isn't done to stop it, then this dimensional plane will be torn to asunder."

Sonata hummed, rocking in her chair obviously. "Huh. Sounds dangerous."

Trixie stared blankly at the blissfully unaware siren. "Try to act a _little_ concerned."

Eris closed the gap between herself and the holographic projection, arching a brow. "This is most chaotic. More so than I'd like it to be. I have a sneaking suspicion of what the cause could be, but I'd rather verify the truth before commenting."

"That's in the direction of Our Town," Twilight whispered under her breath, frowning. "It's been years since we've heard anything from that community."

Sonata's eyes widened. "Wait. I know that town! That's where I first met Peter, and, uh, Starlight Glimmer."

Trixie folded her hooves and huffed. "You mean the mare that tried to remove Mayday's cutie mark back then?"

Sonata nodded, pointing to the other mare before arching a brow. "Yeah! Her. Do you think that she might be behind this?"

Peter scratched his head. "She _was_ a fill-in member for the Sinister Six. However, once the fighting was done, she just… disappeared. We've sent out searches for her, but nothing's ever come up."

Suddenly, the stallion's eyes flashed to a deep shade of blue before his irises morphed to a slitted form. "I remember sensing Starlight Glimmer's magical presence during the time of Mayday's kidnapping. It greatly surpassed that of each of the sirens," Dream declared, humming under her breath. "Plus, we encountered her during Peter's raid of Canterlot Castle. While he had webbed her up in a cocoon, I noticed that she cut herself free during the fighting. However, it seemed that she took the opportunity to sneak off."

"You… made a note of it," Trixie slowly interjected, arching a brow. "It _must_ have been significant if you acknowledged it, Dream."

Dream nodded. "Of course. Somepony as powerful as her could have threatened my plans at the time... should she have taken the right actions. My original idea was to hunt her down after I took over Peter's body and dealt with all of you. While she may not appear as much, I guarantee that Starlight could even match or surpass the might of an alicorn. Potentially."

Peter blinked, his eyes returning to a normal hazel color. "Huh. I guess we're actually lucky that she didn't get more involved back then. She clearly had her own agenda."

"Ah. Starlight Glimmer. It's coming back to me. I specifically remember Discord telling me quite a bit about _that_ one," Eris interjected, shaking her head. "Her potential as a magical user is phenomenal, but she's very discreet. She's the type that avoids drawing attention. Meaning, if we're seeing her now, then she _wants_ to be found. _If_ it's her, granted."

Sonata's eyes widened at a realization. "I think I remember something about Discord giving her a special boost. Maybe that's why she's like this?"

Trixie scoffed harshly. "You all sound so certain that it's Starlight. We don't know anything yet."

"Trixie's right. We don't even know if it's her. Right now, we're just grasping at straws and juggling theories right now," Peter sternly stated, standing from his seat before gently lowering Gwen to the ground. "If time and space are at risk, we have to take some serious action, whether or not Starlight Glimmer is involved." The stallion carefully approached Twilight, lowering to a kneeling stance out of respect once they were hoof-lengths apart. "Princess Twilight. With your permission, I'd like to finally commence Project Zero."

Twilight was slow to respond before nodding. "As serious as the situation is looking, I give you full authorization to do what is needed to ensure Equestria's safety," she declared, pausing as her demeanor lightened and eyes softened. The mare shook her head, glancing to the side as an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks. "What did I tell you about that? Nothing's changed between us. You don't have to kneel to make a request. You're still my husband above all else."

"And you're my wife and princess," he chuckled, taking her hoof before kissing it daintily. "Those sort of goes hoof in hoof."

Trixie chuckled under her breath. "So, we're finally doing this, huh?"

Sonata bounced in place, grinning triumphantly. "Oooh! This is so cool! I can't wait!"

Eris crossed her legs and folded her arms. "I must admit that I'm curious as well. I'm certain the wait was well worth it."

Peter shared a nod with the princess before turning his gaze to the trio. "Girls. Suit up! I'll meet you in the main lobby in ten minutes." Once everypony trotted out of the room and Eris faded from sight in a flash, the stallion turned to face his oldest daughter. "Mayday. Alert the others and beam them in. I think it's time that they finally moved in."

"Sure thing, Daddy," Mayday whispered, pulling a sleeve back until a watch on her hoof was revealed. After tapping the center switch, the mare raised the device near her mouth. "This is a priority alert to all metas. We request _immediate_ assistance. This is _not_ a drill."

Once situated, Peter took a step back and closed his eyes. Particles of white and black energy from the atmosphere channeled into his horn, causing the stallion's body to levitate from the ground. Soon, the energies spread out over Peter's being with the exception of his head before they erupted in a burst of light once the energies dissipated. Peter's attire came into view, and they resembled the pair of black and white tights he wore the day that he ascended to become the Spirit of Order and Harmony. However, a spider emblem remained positioned over his chest, as if it was a homage to his former heroic counterpart.

Peter nodded, sharing a glance and smile with Twilight and Mayday. "Alright. I'm off."

Twilight smiled. "All right. I'll take Gwen and head over to Canterlot. Luna should know what's going on."

However, before the stallion could venture off, Gwen rushed to his side and brushed her head against his chest affectionately. "Be careful, Daddy! Mommy and I will be cheering for you!"

Both mares smiled their approval as they watched the filly embrace her father. Peter grinned warmly, nodding. "Thanks, sweetie! Just hearing you say that helps Daddy a ton! Look after Mommy for me."

Gwen giggled. "Leave it to me!"

Mayday smirked. "We should head to the main lobby. The team's probably waiting for us."

 **-u-**

The trip downstairs was brief, taking only a couple of minutes. Mayday and Peter slid to a halt upon meeting with Sonata and Trixie, the latter of whom had donned her Mysterio wardrobe. Eris glanced to the open window as an individual soared through its opening, gliding until she landed before the group. Standing about the same height as the ponies in a bipedal stance, a blue, female dragon narrowed her dark orange irises on the group. She donned a golden armor with brown underlayers, all while holding a scepter with a ruby gem at the tip.

"Greetings, everypony. I came as soon as I could," the female dragon politely declared, smiling. "Although, I must admit that I'm surprised we're being gathered so soon."

Peter approached the dragon, extending a hoof. "Thank you for coming, Princess Ember. The current situation is indeed serious."

Ember accepted the gesture, firmly shaking the stallion's hoof with a talon. "Think nothing of it, Peter. I owe you a debt for your help some time ago, and your idea intrigued me." The female dragon paused, nodding. "Oh, and Spike gives his regards. He's truly become a strong knight over the years, but that doesn't stop him from mentioning you and Princess Twilight Sparkle every chance that he gets."

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure to send Little Bro a letter soon. Twilight really misses him, but she couldn't be more proud. Spike's like a brother to me, but he's like a son to Twi," Peter stated, pausing before chuckling nervously at a realization. "I just thought about it. Do you think your father's gonna be okay with you moving into the castle now? Better yet, is everyone back at your home okay with their Dragon Lord being away?"

The female dragon rolled her eyes. "Hardly, but this isn't his or their decision to make. It's mine, and you have my full support." Ember's expression softened, evident by the smile she held. "I appreciate your concern, but I am here because I want to be. As Dragon Lord, I swear on my honor to serve at your side."

Trixie stepped between the pair, glancing about. "Okay. Any idea where the last one is?"

The sound of hoofsteps approaching from behind echoed throughout the vicinity. Everypony turned at the sound, spotting a dark individual walking towards them. Her mane was as black as the darkest void, and her grey fur contrasted it beautifully, matching the armor placed on her body. The crimson robe around her back matched the mare's irises and horn while traces of green filled her eyes. She bore a fanged smile, winking seductively at the group. The mare bore a striking resemblance to a fallen king, but she truly was a queen, exiled from her original home.

Most of the group stared at the mare with hesitant expressions, but Peter walked toward her, wrapping a friendly hoof around her shoulder. "Well look at who finally woke up, Umbra!" He paused, furrowing a brow as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Hey. You know that this castle's your home, right? That means you have full access. You don't have to stay cooped up in your room like a hobbit. Mayday does that enough already."

Mayday blankly stared at the stallion. "Thanks, Dad."

Umbra huffed, frowning. "Keep your sentiments to yourself. I offered to fight by your side and swore my honor only to you, Peter Parker. That doesn't mean I have to befriend the lot of you. As far as I'm concerned, I'm _babysitting_."

Placing both forehooves behind her head, Sonata hummed. "She's almost as crabby as _Trixie_."

Eris raised a claw and twirled her talon about. "Trixie's only like that because of her middle age. Luckily, I hear forty-seven is the new thirty for equines."

Trixie pulled down at her metal mask with a hoof, grumbling under her breath. She could only thank the design that hid her facial features. If not for that, the entire group around her would have seen her flushed face with relative ease.

Peter inhaled deeply before sighing, taking a step forward until he stood before the gathered lot. "Okay. Ease up. We're gonna be working together from now on, so I hope that we can learn to get along over time."

"You mentioned a team? I take it that's us?" Ember questioned, scratching a claw against the light freckles under her eyes.

Peter nodded, sobering at the comment. "Yeah. After the Great War, we lost Princess Celestia and we had to accommodate for our losses. Even though we won that day, it really made me reconsider things." The stallion held a hoof out inches away from his face. "For years, I thought that I could protect Equestria on my own as a knight, but after what happened with Tirek, I learned just how powerless I was on my own. My friends and family paid a price because I wasn't prepared. However, I learned that we succeeded not because of me, but for all of us standing together as one."

Mayday held her hooves out to the side. "If Equestria's going to change, we have to do it in a way that's best for everypony. That starts with us protecting my mom and Auntie Luna."

Peter shared a nod with his daughter. "Exactly. That's why I gathered all of you here. We're going to be the frontline of defense for all of Equestria, especially the princesses. Everypony here wants a safer world, while some want to make amends for past mistakes. We may not have been able to save Celestia or those lost in the past, but I can damn well promise that we'll avenge them and all of the wrongdoings done to the world!" He extended a hoof, smiling. "I asked you all once before, but I have to again. Are we in this together?"

Mayday was the first to step forward, placing a hoof over her father's. "You're my dad. Of course I'm in. I'm no fighter, but I'll have your back with tech support and incom."

Peter nodded before the world around him distorted into a white void. Suddenly, he stood mere inches from Dream and folded his arms in response. " _What about you, partner?"_

Dream simply peered down at her host. " _We're a gathered lot of outcasts attempting to make a difference in the world. It's unorthodox, really, but I've learned to accept that your methods are not like anyone's I've encountered."_ The entity allowed a warm smile to grace her features. " _I want to see where this goes. I'll help you in any way that I can."_

Back in the real world, Trixie grinned, shaking her head before joining the gesture. "As if I'm going to retire knowing you're out risking your neck. You wouldn't last without me. I'm in as well."

Tilting her head to the side, Eris brushed a paw through her snow-white hair. "This Equestria is my home now, and I finally have the ultimate prize as a friend and ally. I suppose if I'm to ensure the Spirit of Order maintains harmony in the world, I'll have to help him in any fashion that I can by spreading chaos in the direction of our enemies." She placed a paw on top of everypony's hooves. "Count me in."

Sonata simply smiled, adding her hoof to the conjoined gesture without hesitation. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Plus, I'm going to fight for Aria, Adagio, and all of the new friends that I've made. I'm helping, too."

"This wasn't quite what I was expecting, but I'm pleasantly surprised," Ember declared, gently placing a claw over Sonata's hoof. "I'll aid you on behalf of the dragons, not as an observer but a representative of what multiple races can accomplish… in unity."

The entire group glanced in the direction of Umbra, who held her ground mere hoof-lengths away with a stern expression. "I'm not social by any means. However, whenever you need assistance- and you _will_ \- I'll be there to help. I swear on my honor as a knight and once proud queen."

At the mare's words, the entire group parted with equal content. Mayday raised a hoof happily. "Awesome! We're official! We should-!" the mare paused as static filled the microphone in her ear. She placed a hoof over the earpiece, narrowing her gaze as if focusing on something. Soon, she shared a stern gaze with her cohorts. "Those rifts in time that I mentioned? They're already spreading, even as we speak. You all need to get out there!" Mayday managed a smile as she shared a glance with the stallion. "Daddy? Give them the battle cry!"

Everypony stood behind the stallion, each holding a supportive expression. The neverending battle for peace would ensue, but there were heroes of an unlikely variety standing ready to face the odds. Equestria would strive toward a new age, and they would give everything to ensure that those were lost were not sacrificed in vain. The legend of Spider-Mane was dead, having ascended to become the Spirit of Order and Harmony, but Peter would not ditch his alter-ego, not so long as his friends and family needed a safe world to live in.

Peter simply faced the world, smiling brightly before uttering a cry that evil would fear. "Avengers! Assemble!"

* * *

 _-Feelings of worth can flourish only in an atmosphere where individual differences are appreciated, mistakes are tolerated, communication is open, and rules are flexible - the kind of atmosphere that is found in a nurturing family._

 _-Virginia Satir_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
